The Ward of Organization XIII
by Fighter le Faye
Summary: Xemnas came across a girl to take in as their...ward? The members are shocked, even more when they're to train her. Bonds form, encounters with enemies occur, and hidden truths come out. But who is Aoife? PART II UP!
1. Prologue

**My first Kingdom Hearts story. ****Not sure** **if I'll weave it into the game. (NOTE: Aoife pronounced like **_**EE-fe**_**. Eve, Eva. You get it now.)**

"Kingdom Hearts"-normal

"_Kingdom Hearts_"-unknown voices speaking.

_Kingdom Hearts-_Aoife's thoughts...

'Kingdom Hearts'-Aoife talking back to herself (It'll make sense in future chapters, trust me.)

**Hope that's not THAT complicated. This framework is mainly just for this chapter, being the prologue**

* * *

**The Ward of Organization XIII**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

The breeze is singing...my ears sound like the inside of a sea shell...my eyes still feel like shattered marbles from my stupid cry-fest earlier...it's singing...I shouldn't open my eyes...

What just happened?

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

_**(Flashback...)**_

Looking out my window, I saw a black monster claw savagely toward me as the whole area seemed under a genocide in seconds. I pulled the curtains, then stood still realizing how lame that was. I couldn't hear anyone in my house; they were still out in town. I yanked on a jacket that was abandoned on my floor, flipping my wavy black hair, then tried to figure what I should take.

The scratching on my window hastened, getting me jumpy as the threat to my life sunk in. I spun and spun on the spot, searching for anything in my room to hit me with a sign. How come I was the only one not screaming and running here?

When I thought that, the noise on my window stopped. I finally planted my feet down in the wooden floor and grabbed the pendant on my dresser and put it on. I couldn't care less for anything else then. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror; my eyes were still gray-green; and twinkling dangerously like they always do after a good cry. But my nose was a little red.

I sniffed. Now I could hear the distant screams had gotten so inhuman that I tore away the curtains, wanting to find out what was going on.

_Nothing!_ I stood on my toes up to the window sill and squinted out. It looked shaken up outside, but I didn't see any neighbors. I gripped down on the latches and started to open it.

"Open, open, open already. Damn it all!" I didn't notice my trembling was throwing me off until I blinked down, dumbfound. The thrust my foot made into the latch didn't do much. I actually felt dehydrated from so much crying. I was about to cuss at the old thing when a force like a leather whip seared into my back.

I stumbled, not crying out like a victim, looking over my shoulder. The same black thing was eyeing me with creepy pale yellow eyes, antennas, claws and all. It looked like something from a bedside story nightmare.

"What the hell are you?" I asked, dazed. _Another lame thing to do; talk to a monster_. It kept on twitching as two pools of dark, violet and black, formed and swished on either side of it. At a slow speed, the monster's friends emerged from it.

Not waiting for another beating, I sprinted out and made for the front door. I raced out into the middle of the dirt path, panting and finally scared. More pools of darkness swirled around me. Was I the only one alive? The next thing was strange, like part of me was flicked in darkness.

"_You think she will satisfy us, Superior? Why?_"

Who...are you?

I heard a deep gasp when I asked myself that. With a force like a whip-lash, I blinked like crazy as my vision returned. The force frickin' pushed me down on my butt. I saw fresh monsters leering at me, ready to pounce.

"Aoife! Move!"

What?

I looked right to see a middle-aged woman coming for me. I guess I was really freaked then because she gripped my arm and pulled me away in a run to the end of the street. It was definitely a man that talked, two from the question posed.

"You-who wh-was that..." I mentally slapped myself twice for looking like a damsel in distress. "Wait, you know my name?"

"I don't know what these creatures are, but you need to escape already," she chided in a rusty tone, probably from too much screaming. I looked up, bewildered at her, wondering if she was sane.

"What's going on?" I finally whispered.

"I'm not sure but go!" She broke off, seeing the creatures coming toward us.I started to back away, then snapped suddenly at the fact they were picking us off so easily.

"I won't leave you behind. Look, I got an idea!" I ordered stubbornly, getting a frightened gaze from her.

"We've tried running away but," she broke on again, terror all over her face. I gritted my teeth; she couldn't help.

"What do they want?" I asked stepping left. They all watched me.

"Not sure. They keep going thru us, searching. It doesn't make sense."

"Of course not," I replied, stepping back to the right; their gazes never left me.

Do they want me?

"Don't worry," I looked over to her politely to meet her fright and confusion. "Okay then, I'll get them away myself!" I yelled then ran up a few steps. "Hey! Come and get me if you dare!" Not looking back, I started to run out of town.

"No! Don't!" She yelled to me until I couldn't hear her anymore. My plan seemed foolish 2 seconds later; I had no idea how to get rid of them. The last time I go and act all brave. I was in the forest at last with twice as many monsters after me then before by now. I stopped and turned to them. More than ten.

"I'll take you on. One at a time," I said, dragging my right leg forward and pulling my fists up. Good thing I took an interest in how to fight and defend. I think they understood because on creeped up until it was 10 feet in front of me. I held my breath, expecting it to attack.

(10 seconds later...)

_WHATEVER! _Annoyed, I charged at it and threw my right fist into his face. It smacked to the ground instantly. I was about to smirk but 4 jumped toward me. That got me on the ground hard.

"Damn it," I muttered, trying to get up while they fell off. "Gr, it's not over yet!"

"_Come girl_," a man's voice called to me distantly, the one that gasped, darkness flicking off my sight again. _"I have something you want, and you have something I would rather have. You are rather unique. What say you, girl?"_

_Did he compliment me? Wait, I'm having a conversation with a voice. Woo-hoo. Well, I don't wanna be killed._

"_Hm. If you accept, I'll have a trial to await you in my domain to see if you're really worth it. Easy, right?"_

_Whoa, he heard all that._

I could hear his haughty smirk with that last part. _Bring it. Take me away, and the name's Aoife._ _And you?_ My vision came back but not for long. A dark portal enveloped over me before anything could strike me. I could barely hear his reply to it.

"_My name is of no importance."_

**_(end flashback)_**

* * *

'I lost my jacket from that.'

_Jerk. _

'I don't wanna open my eyes.'

_Jeez, you are a wimp._

'My eyes are starting to fell better though.'

_That's a reason to break into song. _

'Why do I talk to myself now of all times? Especially when it doesn't help!'

_Smack that guy upside the head when you see finally see him_

'Oooh, I like that.'

Who knows where I am. But it's better than before. My ears are coming together from that dive into the portal of darkness. What's with that damn breeze?

"Where the heck am I!" I yelled while squatting up and almost toppled over at the sight. A crossroads out in the middle of nowhere and I was at the center of it.

_I don't think you're were he wanted. Later._

I brushed off my red and black sundress, with white flowers here and there. My back was to the singing wind.

"_...ling down a dangerous road."_

Another voice?

"Show yourself to me!" I yelled as my midnight mane fanned forward again.

"_But you have hope. And that can save you if you turn it into faith. You have a strong and pure spirit. As long as it stays that way, your heart is never far away. Remember that. Now..."_

I could hear this serene, eloquent voice and at the same time I couldn't identify it at all. What it was saying was foreboding. Too much, it was getting me to tremble. The breeze suddenly circled me and I let my eyes narrow in the peace of it all.

"_Don't be afraid. Aoife, was it? Don't let your sorrow overwhelm you anymore. __Now, Aoife, give your inner strength form. I'll help. Choose..."_

I blinked, untroubled and confused at once. None of it was adding up. But this voice felt like a lifelong ally.

"Well," I whispered as the breeze was now blowing into my front, getting goosebumps up and down my arms, "my hands are what I've always used."

"_Okay, I know what to do for you. Here." _As I heard this, the breeze danced around me as a white light shone beneath my feet and bit by bit it circled around me. I actually laughed. Eventually, the light faded as I felt a surreal drive.

"_Look."_

I seemed to know to look at my hands. As I did my mouth parted open. There were midnight blue gloves with violet lines scattered over it of an unknown material. But on both of the backs of my hands were a pair of angel wings, white with a blue tint in the folds. It wasn't exactly diamond, but not pure metal. I flicked a finger on one and it had a strange chime to it.

I like it, it's my style. Swiftly, I punched into the air and followed with a under jab. It felt much better than my hands alone.

"Thank you." I couldn't help it; I never had anything like this ever.

"_Of course. All right, you have your own power. And command of an element. It'll reveal itself to you. As long as you believe, you can harness it. Take care, Aoife."_

"Wait! I'm going to that guy after all?" I asked in a plea, spinning on the spot.

"_I can't stop this, but I can give you weapons to aid you. And I have. Like _he_ said, you are... Just be of light, and follow your heart, Aoife." _I could of sworn it sounded I could protest, light banished me from the crossroads.

* * *

The transportation with light gave me no room for thought, and before I knew it, I got thrown on my front on a wet cement street with an "oof!"

_Damn, you're getting thrown around by tons of jumped-up folks lately, huh?_

'Damn conscious.'

I blinked my eyes open, giving off a moan. I think I was in the back of an dark alley.

'Or is it night?'

_Duh! Nothing gets past you._

I braced my hands against the street, lifting my upper body. Not much scenery. I got up in a squat, rubbing the back of my neck.

_Idiot._

'Ugh, stop insulting me. You're me ya know! Wait...ah, my head.'

_I mean "Idiot" as in "Look-ahead-and-to-the-right-there's-a-man-in-black-standing-over-there" I'm here to help you, I mean me, but that's, eh! WHATEVER gosh!_

I froze at this realization, heat rising to my face and the man turned his head to me.

_Oh mother of f-_

'Stop that.'

_-k! He's looking at us!_

He was in all black with his hood pulled up and silver chains on the front. He pushed off the wall and walked to me. I instantly got a shiver down my spine.

_What are you doing now?_

'What? You're back? Who are you?'

_Just get up!_

I bolted up in a stand mentally kicking myself. He stopped a couple of feet before me.

"I see you've arrived. Good," he said, a rather deep voice.

"Yeah," I answered, running a hand through my hair. Did he know and was hoping I was at that strange crossroads? No...

"Who are you already?" He regarded me a moment before replying.

"The leader of Organization XIII, a race of Nobodies. Xemnas."

What the heck is he talking about?

"Can you, er, clarify?" I asked, folding my arms. It sucked that he could see me but I couldn't see him.

"I wonder if you're worth this test...," he spoke out again, deep in thought.

"I rather not be back there. I choose this," I snarled at him, shifting my weight on one side. "You said you needed me, so here I am."

"Hm." He started to circle me, looking me all over, the chains chiming softly.

_Pervert._

'Will you get your ass outta here? I highly doubt it. You're confusing enough.'

_Okay...but do something before I do._

'You. Go. Now.'

"Those creatures you saw before, that almost killed you, are the Heartless. Those hearts who gave into the darkness. If someone has a strong heart and will, the body left behind will act on its own, though without the heart. That is the Nobody. Yet you rather peculiar..."

"What are you saying?" I whispered as he slowly came in front of me. "I pretty sure I'd know if something like_ that_ happened to me. What is Organization XIII all for?"

He paused again, then swiped off his hood. I took a step back, another chill going through me. Threatening orange eyes clashed with silver bangs. I guess they really are special.

Xemnas motioned me to follow him as he turned around. I looked at my gloves before following. He stopped, looking up at the night sky at the end. I stopped at his side at looked left, gasping.

Above the dark city, past this colossal, white floating castle was the faint imprint of a heart-shaped moon. My heart went racing. What did I get myself into?

"Kingdom Hearts."

Well, I see where the heart theme comes from. Now I was too afraid to interrogate him on it. "What's my trail, test, whatever..."

He didn't take his eyes off the moon. "Beyond this city and at the highest point in the tallest tower of my castle is an altar, which is near Kingdom Hearts. If you can make it there...alive," he finally looked down at my face, worry in my eyes, "then I'll take you in as our ward."

Ward? What he said sounded like a riddle or something.

"Huh! You want me as your ward? What for?"

"I want your power on my side, though you're not quite like us...," Xemnas said impassively, turning his body to me. "I'll explain what I mean if you succeed and are worthy to be a part of us, Aoife. Are you ready?"

None of it was adding up still. But I can't turn back. "Yes. I think I can handle this."

He finally smirked. "We'll see." I brushed my bangs away, seeing darkness coming over him and evaporating a moment later.

I guess that's how this Organization travels. I looked up at Kingdom Hearts again. Obviously, there's more to this than said out loud.

I stretched out, listening to the clouds rumble overhead, giving off a haunting air to the whole place.

Here goes everything.


	2. Comrades and a power revealed

_**This is back in regular POV. Much easier on me. **_

**Summary: Aoife barely escaped the Heartless that invaded her world from an unlikely escape. Xemnas wanted her as a part of Organization XIII for unknown reasons. Before she could go to Xemnas' world, a mysterious voice came upon her and unlocked her inner power in an unknown crossroads, to be ready for her journey. Once arriving, Xemnas explained the events and told her trial was to get into his castle in one piece to be taken in. Agreeing, Aoife now has to make it out alive while trying to figure out what exactly her power is...**

* * *

The Superior emerged back on the Altar of Naught as he pulled his hood back on. He looked at his prized Kingdom Hearts while walking up to the edge. It was completely silent up there, as it should be. He held his silence until he spoke out, "Xigbar, Saix, come out already."

A hooded man stepped down off the rim of the altar away from the shadows. Another jumped down on their ground snickering. His hood was off, revealing a scar along his only visible yellow eye and an eyepatch on the other.

"Superior?" one of them asked politely.

"Come on Saix. He's probably just gonna give us another mission. Wait! Don't tell me we're together. As if! Heh, I'd rather go with Vexen," Xigbar complained, pointing instinctively at the Luna Diviner who turned his head to shoot an icy glare though he was hooded.

"Enough," Xemnas finally said.

"Superior, can't I just train that new kid Roxas? Much more entertaining. And might get to have a go against Axel, idiot acting like he can laugh and be happy with the kid," the Free Shooter said, stepping forward in an easy stride. Saix folded his arms waiting.

"I am not talking about missions right now. It's something...someone that could become more vital...if my suspicions are right of her condition," Xemnas explained, keeping his back to them as he kept staring at the moon.

"Sir?" Saix asked again, now very curious at this. Xigbar stopped a couple of feet near Xemnas.

"I've given a trail to a girl and in that, could be a part of us...yet not a member," he spoke softly, slowly turning around.

"Why?" Saix said before his comrade could ramble first. "We are Organization XIII. We don't need any others. It doesn't make sense; why didn't you gather a meeting on this to discuss?" Saix finally went quiet, seeing Xemnas turned himself completely to him.

"If I had a heart, I'd be so surprised at you...," he said ever so slowly making Saix stiffen though he felt nothing of fear. "You question my wisdom and doubt me Saix?" Xigbar turned to him now having his attention caught at the full.

"N-No Superior. It-It's just, a-an usual gesture. Why is this...girl so important-how can she be of value to us?" Saix looked away and toward the moon, giving him strength. "I just don't understand."

"Who understands much of anything," Xigbar cut in truthfully. "What's the point in all this trouble for this girl Superior? But it she's not like Larxene, then I'm for it!"

"I'll explain it at meeting later."

"Wha?"

"Meeting? Since when?"

Xemnas sighed loudly, causing them to straighten. "If she succeeds, which I think she will, I'll introduce her officially at the meeting right when she's done. I need you two," he stepped back, "to tell everyone _not_ to interfere with her trial and get to our the meeting hall to wait. Let her pass through but leave the usual amount Nobodies in the castle. No contact whatsoever. Especially Axel."

Saix looked over at Xigbar who glanced over; from the way he mentioned Number VIII, it was true he was unusual and more rebellious than wanted. And to let an outsider pass through their stronghold without confrontation? This girl had to be valuable if this was for her. The Superior obviously had things on his mind.

They both nodded.

"Go."

In a few seconds, their portals disappeared with them. Xemnas stared at the moon again, alone with his thoughts to wait for his ward.

* * *

Aoife rubbed a lone rain drop out of one of her gray-green eyes, leaning on a building. Now with her new gloves, she could destroy Heartless with one hit. Apparently the unknown voice really was being honest. But the stray girl had no clue how to harness her element, much less identify it. The Kingdom Hearts moon was her only guide.

Looking down the wide street to see no Heartless forming yet, Aoife bent to check her sandals. She regretted she was in one of her sundresses right now; very shy on doing kicks in it which she loved more than punches and jabs at times. She sighed and pushed her body off the wall.

It was safe to say the city was huge...and dark, and would sprinkle at random times. Besides Heartless, Aoife didn't see anyone even though there were lights on in some buildings. She wondered if this Xemnas played her, breaking in a jog. The drizzle continued as she stopped distance within another corner and turned to see it lead to different colored corner of metal wall and boxes into the ground rather cement. Being accepted into an Organization...Heartless...Kingdom Hearts...princesses of the heart...Keyblades...the Keyblade–

"Whoa," Aoife whispered to herself. The words swam into her foremost thoughts without Aoife realizing it. Those epic words were in a book she had came upon too many years ago. No wonder she didn't fall over laughing when Xemnas told her. Were they connected?

"What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered tiredly now walking fast enough for her ponytail to fan out behind her. She was mad, wet, quite confused, far from the only place she lived and had hated at the same time, chilly and getting scared at who was in Organization XIII.

As soon as she jumped on one of the metal boxes, Heartless appeared.

"AAH! Can't you go stalk someone else?" Aoife yelled so frustrated that she stomped on one and it poofed into nothingness.

"_YEAH! _That's what you get when you mess with me! Jeez, what a weird city," she huffed getting into her fighting stance again being surrounded by their circle.

Ducking the one facing her, she tripped another and let her fist dive into its back. A second later, twirling a swinging kick into a second victim, she charged at a Shadow jumping into the air for her, grabbing its head and gave an under jab with full force in its chest. Now only two were left.

"This is getting a bit boring," she admitted, her hair coming out of its tie. She sidestepped left through a puddle as they watched her in earnest, twitching inches closer. Aoife was concentrating on plotting a good attack too much that eventually her side hit a wall.

"Oh no...," Aoife drew out, flicking her side bangs out of her face. The Heartless sunk to the ground. Her heart raced.

_Are they gonna try and go for my heart?_ She looked everywhere, her body turned and backed away from the wall, rain stroking down her back and arms. Before she could take another step, something stinging and clammy latched onto her ankles.

"Great," she gasped, not wanting to look down at the Shadow and searched for the one to deliver the kill. _No way am I going to be taken down by this. _"I–I'm not gonna lose to the darkness!" she screamedand unconsciously drew her right fist back. Yeah, like this is gonna do something, Aoife thought but a white gleam of light flicked in the corner of her eye.

Whipping her head about, she found the tiny angel wings on her gloves glowing faintly as a wind-swept feeling blanked out the dark thoughts. It seemed to seep in her body from the snow white wings as she held her breath in. She turned around to hear the other Heartless in front of her.

"What is this...?"

The next moment made her jaw drop: Something vibrated off the ground behind her as, with knees bent slightly, her hand flew forward, fingers separating. A whoosh of wind along with something heavy, a sickening sound, and her ankles finally gave way, freed. She stepped away and did a double take, eyes wide.

In front of her, a greasy metal rod was sticking out of the rigid Heartless. It slowly died away, getting quieter and quieter. Aoife stepped forward dumbstruck.

"Did that just kill it? Did I do that?" she asked as the rod clanked on the street, thunder rumbling above. "Wait a sec...," Aoife trailed off: the gloves, the extraordinary feeling, the command she effortlessly executed with her mind. "Oh no. No way. I couldn't possibly–EEH!" she screamed jumping away from the last Heartless.

"Grr, now what am I supposed to do? Kill the Heartless by flicking my wrist and think of something that will knock it dead...," before she finished her sentence, Aoife absentmindedly twirled her wrist as something freshly white-hot, hard and sharp materialized in her palm and flicked her hand toward the Shadow. The tiny weapon flew into it, ramming it to the ground. "...and be all 'Gee, I just have to believe and'-_**oh**_." She blinked. There was a Heartless on the ground with a shuriken in it. Her hand was outstretched and raised again. Tiptoeing toward it as it faded away, she plucked up the metal weapon before it could fall.

"THIS? I created this?" Aoife wondered wildly. She held the shuriken out as if it were a bomb. "How can I–"

_Metal._

"Metal," she whispered with unease.

The rain was stopping as her mind put the pieces together. The pole, the _metal_ pole had attacked when she willed it. The metal shuriken had come to be when she thought of it so easily.

"It's metal that I was given...well...that's just weird..." she muttered, walking away in a daze.

* * *

"I spy, with my little eyes, something..."

"Heartless."

"How'dja guess?" a boy's voice asked with some surprise.

"Buddy you've been at it for ten minutes. And it's either a Heartless, the castle or a building; slim pickings considering we're on top of Memory's Skyscraper," an older voice chuckled through the breezes.

"Oh."

The two Organization members went silent and stayed sitting on the edge on the skyscraper, listening to the rain die away at last. The younger one looked up for a moment then removed his hood.

"Well it's clear, wanna go hunting? You won't get wet," the boy asked, his blonde bangs shading his dark sapphire eyes as he tore his gaze away. His friend laughed.

"Nah...I've had my fill of them for a week. Being a Keybearer, I think you're just itching to take them all out," he said, standing up. You could hear the smile in his voice.

"And that's bad? I thought we wanted the Heartless slain. They ARE of darkness," the teenager insisted with passion also standing. His friend shook his head.

"We do. But it's just...," he stopped at the boy's fixed stare, "...it's just a complicated matter." The Keyblader continued to stare. "What Roxas?"

"Whenever I bring that up, you always brush it away. What aren't you telling me about the Heartless?" Roxas asked folding his arms.

"Look buddy, you're still a bit new. Eventually you'll be doing more and entitled with more. Trust me," he assured, "But if they don't, you know I'll tell you anyway."

Roxas laughed. "I'm glad I'm on your side."

"I do try. But..." Axel ran over and threw an arm around his neck in a strangle hold, lifting him off the ground.

"AGH! Losing oxygeeen..."

"That's all we're about, partners in crime eh? To screw with the everyone's head for some fun. Coulda sworn you called me friend too. Man, I am _hurt_."

"Can't breathe...and we ar' 'ou idio'!" Roxas choked as loud as he could from Axel's tightly strong grip.

"I thought we said that when we became best friends. Soo, are you conspiring with Demyx?" he asked with mirth, holding in his laughter. His hood had slipped off and his vibrant spiky red hair stood out amongst all the black scenery.

"Nuu, he's jus' an nice idio' an' can ya let me go alreade'? I'm dyin' 'ere Axe-el!" Roxas could barely say, his face tinted blue. Axel loosened his arm and Roxas fell to the ground panting. He got up and turned on him with a mad face, which made Axel split his sides laughing.

"You idiot. You're such a friend, choking me," Roxas said ticked off as the fire wielder staggered, tears streaming down his face as he kept laughing.

"Your face...pri...priceless shit bud...oh man...okay. Okay, so what's the score now Roxas?" Axel asked, his breathing slowly going back to normal. Roxas, still fuming, dug a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small yellow notepad. He flipped to the second page without looking down and sighed.

"Should I label it 'Strangled Roxas'?" he asked, pencil poised in the air waiting.

"You may," Axel replied. Roxas sighed loudly and turned his attention to the page. There was a score board drawn by hand, one side for Axel and the other for Roxas. Both had many tick marks with short messages squeezed for a reminder of the reasons like "Waterballoned XI" or "Tripped Axel, who tripped IV with him", but Axel's side had a couple more. Roxas wrote the latest update and shut it neatly.

"You won't be the best forever," Roxas stated with determination. The red head smirked, sea-foam green eyes alight with amusement.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak but Axel signaled him to stop, hearing a portal on the other side of the roof. They both turned only to see Xigbar coming toward them.

"What?" Axel asked as he stopped in front of them. Roxas gave the man a fierce glare; he never liked the senior members. He still couldn't pin it down on to what is was that made his blood boil when they went about their ways with a pleasure in controlling others. Though, some younger members were like them as well. But Axel wasn't the same. It was one of the things that made them good friends; yet Axel was much better at hiding it.

"Now, now, don't have to be so bitter dude. I have orders from Xemnas. It's for all of us," Xigbar said with his trademark swagger.

_Yeah, that's a reason not to be bitter,_ Axel thought.

"What does he what all of a sudden?" Roxas asked. Earlier, he had eavesdropped on the old man with Number III on the Superior informing them he was going to sleep. Which really made the Key of Destiny wonder; why would Xemnas need to tell them he was gonna get some rest?

"The Superior has ordered that no one interfere with a...a girl that will be moving throughout our territory as she passes through. Let her go with no contact, advise, direction, suggestion or messing with whoever this person is," Xigbar told the two baffled Nobodies.

"Huh?" Roxas went.

"What?" Axel asked.

"I know," Xigbar nodded.

"You mean–"

"You don't even–"

"Nope."

"But–"

"That doesn't..._Huh?_"

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm confused," Roxas quickly admitted out in the open, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Hold on. Why would Xemnas do this for some girl and just drop her in right near our stronghold?" Axel demanded to know aggressively.

"Your guess is as good as mine or Saix's. From what he told, something about taking her in, yet not as a real member or something. He said he'll explain at the meeting, so...," Xigbar shrugged carelessly.

"Wha-wha-what! Since when was there a meeting Xigbar?" Roxas asked ferociously. Axel had a fire in his eyes at the mention of Number VII.

"Just like...20 minutes ago. We're to go to the meeting room and wait until he comes," Xigbar said simply, quite confused at them getting worked up.

"Tch. Sounds more like a lockdown for us," Axel spat out, "I really don't like this." Roxas blinked away.

"This isn't adding up," he whispered.

"No one has a clue what's going through the Superior's head. When do we ever? Well, we should get goin' now," the Free Shooter called over a fresh gust. He teleported as they nodded. Axel looked down at Roxas.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just...doesn't feel right. It's like there's something in the air from all this. I dunno," he breathed out, "I don't understand all this."

"Hey. You're not alone Roxas. Let's hurry up before we give Saix a reason to breath down our necks for a week or something," Axel shuttered, clasping his shoulder. He gave a tiny nod.

They stepped back from each other and sunk into their dark portals.

Down in the streets, yards from that same building, Aoife was running forward and dodging Heartless as much as she could to get to the massive white castle, which was so close now.

Sure Aoife was excited she discovered that she had her own element which was bent to her command. Something that was connected to her. It thrilled her, gotten the adrenaline pumping all the way to the tips of her body and a giddy, feather-weight feeling in her. Yet the voice's warning and Xemnas' face put her mind on the unease.

"_You have a strong and pure spirit. As long as it stays that way, your heart is never far away. Remember that...Don't let your sorrow overwhelm you anymore...I can't stop this, but I can give you weapons to aid you." _That cryptic message was haunting her the most.

"Your heart is never far away," she repeated, taking a breather against the tall skyscraper. She had heard folktales and stories about the heart, but never anything revolving around the spirit. Who was it that knew her? Did they know there something wrong, even indecent with her? She listened to the full roar of the sky breathe through the cracks of the city. Aoife breathed it into herself, imagining her town which loomed over uncompromising rocky cliffs with the sea crashing into its gritty, jagged pillars.

Always it consumed her in a extraordinary serenity.

Soothing herself out, she opened her eyes. "Whatever is up with me I'll know through them," Aoife announced to herself, turning to the castle. Another breath and she was sprinting to it, slowing down a little from the rise in the ground.

Past the steep hill, she had to grind her feet into the concrete as hard as she could to not fall over the edge in view. She gritted her teeth and barely curled her feet around the jagged end, avoiding a fall into a crater of greenish light causing pebbles to fall over.

"Whoa," she tilted forward and back, not gaining balance and got in a frenzied hurry. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ah...oh my gosh," she inclined forward again, looking down, "Oh no no no NO-Eeeeh!" She panicked and threw her back down with a great deal of force, letting out a cry from the impact.

It got quiet quickly as she sat up and found her destination. "What the...," she breathed, looking up. The castle was floating over the humongous pit, its lower rim slowly circling around it and etched with strange symbols of upside-down hearts with a cross. "Now this is interesting...whom I kidding! How the hell am I supposed to get over there?" Aoife squatted down, hanging her head and racking what was possible to do in the situation when met with a green glowy doom below.

After some time passed, she stood and paced the edge. "Now what?" she looked up and started to yell. "Give me a sign...a hint! Some clue. Anything!"

"Anything at all?" a voice asked behind her. She jumped slightly with a squeak then covered her mouth at how dainty she sounded. Reluctantly, she turned.

A few feet in front of her was a guy, somewhat older than her, and another guy with startling deep blue eyes and looked to be a bit younger than her. Both were dressed like the Xemnas man. The older one had a strange look in his light green eyes that clashed brilliantly with his bright red hair, so fixed on her she couldn't help blush at the attention. She had yet to fully master her hormones.

"Eh, hello," the blonde one waved with a friendly smile.

_Strange hairstyles,_ Aoife thought without restraint. "Um, hi. Yeah um...who are you?" she asked the blonde, realizing it was the other that spooked her out of her wits. His friend was taken back at being ignored.

"Right. I'm Roxas and this is my friend Axel," he addressed polietly as said Axel sulked. "Are you the one that the Superior brought here?"

"Eh?" Aoife cocked her head to the side.

"Um, you know-wait. What's your name?"

"Aoife. Who are you talking about now?" she questioned, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Um, he's our leader. He did tell you of Organization XIII right?" Roxas scratched his head.

"You mean that Xemnas? I don't know about him being call Superior, but if you like him that much–"

"Just who are you?" Axel snapped loudly at her, stepping forward. "Why would Xemnas want you to be a part of us?" Aoife stumbled with her thoughts, frankly wondering those things also.

"Hey, knock it off okay. I don't think she's bad," Roxas assured him.

"Sorry," she whispered, looking away.

"Thank Roxas. He spotted you somehow and thought that you were the girl that we were told about," Axel said rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at her drenched form. "Apparently you are."

_Does everyone know about me now?_ Aoife tilted her head to Roxas. "Thank you...Roxas," she said, suddenly getting a rush of relief swell in her heart. "So, why are you here? Why do you wanna help me?"

"I just had a...," he broke off with a troubled look all of a sudden when he was looking in her eyes. She froze at the distress that seemed to flow into her, and started to guess Roxas didn't really "spot" her.

Finally, she could look over at Axel who was waiting on Roxas. The teenager finally shook his head.

"Sorry," he told her and forced a smile. "Well, even though we aren't supposed to help you or anything until you get to Xemnas, we want to help. Yep, even Axel, though he's getting nervous all of a sudden." Axel frowned, whipping his head to raise an eyebrow at the Keyblader as he continued. " Let's face it, how are you gonna get over there?" he asked pointing over to the castle.

"Yeah, I suppose...what are you gonna do?"

"This." He held out his left arm and instantly a dark portal formed.

"R-really? Are you sure?" Aoife gasped, suddenly with enough energy to skip all over this strange world. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"Trouble follows us like a pack of starving, love-sick puppies," Axel said, then stopped to see Aoife not liking that mental image, "...who we would feed, of course."

Roxas held his fist back from hitting Axel's head or throwing a Keyblade. "Right..." Aoife laughed at their different expressions.

"Awkward moment. But will he know if I...you know. And won't it be cheating," she scratched her cheek thinking.

"No. How could he? And none of us had to do anything to get in the Organization, so it's only fair. Now hurry on up," Axel said, walking over to place a hand on her back and push her forward.

"What? That's it? What about you guys?" Aoife looked over her shoulder to Roxas.

"We'll be fine. The altar will be right up the stairs on the other side. Just wear yourself out so he'll believe it, nod a lot, and when you see and hear us again, act like we're stupid jerks," Roxas told as he paced with her to his portal.

Aoife stopped moving. "But I don't think you're stupid jerks."

"That's sweet...now go!" Together, they pushed her in the portal with wicked smirks.

She caught herself from yelling, flying forward with a vow to get them back.

"I hope this works," she whispered and went down the end of the corridor of darkness. Hesitating a fraction, she rushed through it and closing her eyes. Aoife kept rushing forward, not knowing she was out and going too fast...

"I am gonna–BAH!" she exclaimed, crashing into a wall and falling backward so fast stars floated in front of her. "Damn it. That really hurt! My nose! They are so _dead_."

Getting up again for who knows how many times now, Aoife looked down the regular corridor and saw the stairs ascending up into the night.

"Well, those would be the stairs."


	3. Collapse into Nightfall

As soon as she stepped down the hall and beneath the hollow sky, the wind was blowing cold. For a second Aoife couldn't gulp air, what with breezes running in and out of her wild hair and eyes watering, and her whole body was still drenched from the rain in the city. So that added the fact that she looked a mess. Her left hand stopped clutching her aching nose and she hugged her bare arms with a shivering "brr." The harsh coldness of this world was unrealistic by human standards

Steadily, after adjusting to the temperature, she flicked her watery doe eyes upward toward the altar. Even though she couldn't see him, Aoife could feel him for the first time, feel his supreme power. This was no dream.

_Now what?_

She froze in her pace, watching white breath escape her chilly, trembling lips and disappear, water drops falling from her body still. Aoife shook her mane back and folded her arms, telling herself the options were still in front of her.

_He's waiting...this is the one place to be._ _Our world, our everything is long gone._ _We...__I want this_.

"...Be, huh." Aoife let her head dip at the irony. Before her mind could wonder again, she went toward the pale stairs and pivoted left; time to the ol' "be-strong-and-move-on" routine. She blinked up as she walked, teeth chattering loudly and dripping water on the walkway. Goosebumps fleshed out on her exposed arms and legs.

_Go already._

Her heart raced; this was it. Nothing would be the same after.

_Go!_

Hugging herself, the girl steadily walked up the stairs and at level with the altar and a man turned against her. "Xemnas..." she whispered to herself, but he turned his head slightly. Aoife didn't dare move until he turned to her and spoke.

"Aren't you full of surprises..." He had a sly smile etched on his face.

"Eh?" She tilted her head, her thoughts overturned again. What was with this man? Then he did something that surprised her the most; he started to laugh. Her jaw slowly dropped, forgetting the freezing winds on her skin.

'I thought he couldn't feel!'

_No, he's just trying to get you to drop your guard. He said you are peculiar. Odd._

'Odd doesn't mean bad, shesh.'

She looked up at him, gripping her will firmly in her heart. "I'm not your entertainment, _sir_," Aoife confirmed tightly, cutting to the truth of the matter. "So what's it gonna be?" She glared with a pout as he quieted down, motioning her to step closer with one hand while taking off his hood with the other. Her body grew rigid but her mind pushed her toward him, scared at what was about to happen. Before she got close enough the Superior added to it.

"Can you do this?" he asked with a mysterious glare, "I want you with us. You will be my ward. You will be one of us but not a real member; meaning, you will do missions though you won't be able to have say in your workload nor in the meetings, much less attend them being that _you_ are not a Nobody. So, will you do what I say without a second thought on my judgement?"

_Is he expecting us to bow down at this time, because my right foot itches so it could happen._

"Aoife."

"I-I'm just not a..." She averted her gaze every now and then, a knot in her throat, knowing she was about to defy all everyone before her taught her.

"I give you a new life." Aoife took a step back without an intelligent thought to explain it. "You help me, I help you."

"You? You..." Aoife gave a tired laugh, her body numbing at last to the cold. "What can you do for me, no offense. But you all have lost the very thing that makes you human."

Xemnas eyed her before slowly answering. "Our paths...your path...will be revealed to you. But not by me; I cannot." Aoife looked confused so he continued. "There is a big difference between me telling you and you finding out yourself. That is destiny itself, is it not?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. His mouth twitched like he was about to smile.

Instead, Xemnas slowly held out his hand to her. "For me to know and you to find out. Will you do this?"Aoife blinked down at it then looked in his face. The Superior's eyes were intensely focused on hers. After a moment her own gray-green eyes narrowed, seriously sincere. It felt like the world stopped spinning on its' axis for this choice, this moment. Outside of her it was quiet.

Inside, she was falling. Locking it up, tying it down, pushing it away, using every ounce of determination to not let the raw fear defeat her. She lost everything of her life, what was a little more now?

Aoife stepped up to him, looked in unchanging orange eyes, then down when she took hold of his leather-bound hand so her bangs hid most of her face.

"Yes."

* * *

A loud, drawn-out yawn escaped Xigbar, who looking up at the ceiling in, well, boredom. Before he could finish, five Nobodies teleported in their high, pristine white throne-like seats. He looked around with a somewhat astonished expression as one directed his attention on the Freeshooter.

"Is he really serious?"

"No Lexaeus, Xemnas is just looking for some action."

"Obviously he's serious to go this far. But...why?" Xaldin cut in roughly, irritated at the news like most of the members. Roxas was looking at the Nobody symbol on the floor many yards below, deep in thought since Axel had his eyes closed and arms folded, waiting quietly. Across him Luxord had a few cards in his hand and a sardonic smile to spar.

"This girl might just prove to be vital to us, like Roxas," Luxord spoke out eloquently, flicking a card in his other hand, holding it out slightly. "I wonder..." His gaze grew unfocused just when Saix teleported in his chair as the last one, not counting Xemnas. A blonde woman snickered and the Luna Diviner turned his head to the conversation.

"What are you getting at?" she questioned.

"What is going through the Superior's head, I wonder..." Luxord looked over to Xigbar. "You said she's a Nobody?"

"Nobody? As if. Xemnas didn't say she was. That's the strangest thing of it all," Xigbar grumbled, tapping his knees and spreading his legs out more. "Meh, hope she's a sweetheart...unlike you, Larxene." The Savage Nymph glared at him.

"You're sick."

"Old habits die hard," he grinned perversely.

Zexion, head resting on the heel of his palm, rolled his eyes as he realized observation had its downfalls. "Let's make sure all virginity is kept, all right?" he drawled out just loud enough for everyone to hear. Roxas looked up at this with wide eyes, wondering what was going on.

"Demyx, that includes you!" Marluxia rung out, who was examining his gloves. A hooded member made a surprised sound.

"Hey, that's just plain rude!" he exclaimed with a fist thrown into his arm rest. The pink-haired man sighed, muttering something about it being just a joke.

"Fine, then. Demyx, Roxas, Zexion...that includes you. Better?" he teased lightly with a triumphant grin. Zexion closed his eyes, bored again. The Nocturne folded his arms, sliding down in his seat with a brooding pout as Roxas laughed quietly.

"Enough of that. There are better things to discuss," a man with long dirty-blonde hair declared in an icy tone that could send chills down anyone's back. Saix bent his head, keeping his thoughts to himself. Axel though cracked his enticing eyes open, a rebellious fire glowing within.

"Yes, and soon half of us will be put to sleep and fall to the floor below. That's a way to get us out," Axel called to the senior member with a cocky air, running a hand through his spiked hair. Vexen looked down on him, frowning.

"Tell me, have you and Roxas cleared out all the Heartless in Twilight Town this week?" he asked with a sneer.

"Tell me, have you created a successful experiment yet? Or is it that you're training so much so you can match my strength that _that's_ the reason why they're lacking, old man?" Axel implied in turn and grinned broadly, which made the Chilly Academic's fist clench. Roxas looked wary. Even Zexion was intently watching them with hooded eyes.

"Know your place Number VIII!" he spat, floating icicles formed near his left hand.

"Whatever the Superior decides...," Saix finally joined in with a sinister tone. The fire and ice wielders turned to him. "Is final and what we will go by. Anyone that goes against it will be dealt with. Simple as that." His phosphorus gaze roved to Vexen, who lowered his offenses with a growl."Of course, of course," Vexen waved carelessly to Saix, calming down.

Axel held his arms out like he was innocently confused. "Oh, don't misunderstand me Saix. I was just checking to see if there was one who wasn't focused on our goal of Kingdom Hearts. That is our highest call, no?" He focused his acid-green eyes on Saix, who matched his fiery boldness with cold disdain.

"Oh, knock it off you guys!" Demyx called out, sitting up straight with a little kick. "We're supposed to be awaiting this girl! Hey, does anyone know her name or who she is?"

"Nope. He didn't tell me anything," Xigbar yawned with a shrug. Roxas turned his head to hide his grin. "This could be a good surprise." Larxene's electric blue-green eyes lit up with amusement, wondering who the other woman in the Organization would be like; maybe it would be better. And not a Nobody no less. A few moments of hushed silence passed.

"Can't believe he's doing it this late..." Marluxia muttered to himself with a lazy stare at the others.

Shifting in his seat, Xaldin folded his large arms. "How long do we have to wait?" he growled huskily. "Xemnas better not give us twice as much work because we all had to deport the ones we were on for this girl."

"You need not worry, Xaldin."

Everyone looked everywhere as the Superior's echo died away. Zexion however simply opened his eyes, which were directed down at the center of their circle on the ground level. A portal of darkness appeared there, getting everyone's attention, soon after revealing two figures. Demyx gasped quietly, mouth in a permanent O-shape. A few leaned forward to see better, some just narrowed their eyes and a couple of the Nobodies looked quietly on in anticipation. Roxas stole a glance with Axel as everyone else was scooping in the girl.

Xemnas had his right arm wrapped about her shoulder, with his hand mildly holding her right shoulder, as if to keep her from bolting. He stood at ease next to her with a strange light in his usually dim eyes, face stoic. Now it was Lexaeus' and Zexion's turn to steal a look amongst themselves; Xemnas seemed almost pleased.

"Soo...this is her eh?" Xigbar said first to Xemnas rather the girl to break the ice, though his focus was on her. From where he was sitting, she looked like she just came from a crazy run in the rain. Her long, dark wavy-curly hair was tangled and unkempt, spilling from her loose pony tail. Her head was raised like she was looking up slightly, but her vague eyes were lowered, whether tired or in a trance one couldn't be sure. "Who is she?"

He directed his attention to Number II above. "Obviously it's her. She's Aoife, my ward–"

"What's a ward?" Demyx whispered at once, attentive. Xaldin cracked a hand visibly.

"I'll explain it to you later," he said quickly; Xemnas kept talking.

"But–" Demyx cut himself off; Aoife had quietly turned her head to look up at him with such innocent curiosity, bangs covering much of her face. Xemnas had let go of her and stepped forward. Demyx looked down, suddenly somehow feeling self-conscious, then heard Number XII speak.

"So, she's not a real member and doesn't have a number. But is the Organization's ward, and is subject to all the members, huh?" Larxene spoke with several hand motions."And, any of us may take her for aid on missions, battles or world inventories...all of that stuff. Right?" This could be useful for her secret ambitions with Marluxia set to unfold to take over the Organization.

"Exactly. But even that doesn't diminish her value for the Organization, her being. Maybe of..." he looked over his shoulder to her, who was determinedly looking to the side with a hand on her hip. "...something even my old teacher could not find." A couple of senior members mouths' slightly opened, looking at Xemnas and Aoife with a different view. He was serious. This Aoife had to be extraordinary; but why? And how did Xemnas know?

"What?" Roxas whispered. Marluxia bowed his head, laughing delightfully.

"Well, well...this is a pleasant surprise Superior," he said, raising his head with a smug smile. "Just what exactly is her power? I trust it's not a passive one like the other girl we have locked up." Xemnas studied the potential traitor for a moment in, then closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Do you really, Aoife?" Luxord asked. Aoife blinked widely. Finally someone was addressing her instead of talking like she wasn't even in the room? What a miracle. That was starting to tick her off. Swiftly, Aoife turned around to face him, opening her mouth to speak then closed it. Just when she was about to talk, her eyes' intensity lost much of its focus.

_What the–_ She held the side of her head, holding her breath in. Her eyes' focus was fluttering sharply then fuzzy within seconds.

'Why did I get all woozy like that?'

She beamed up at Luxord, despite the dizzy moment still on her. No one seemed to have noticed her dizziness, thankfully. "What did you expect?" To show some proof, she pounded a fist on her wrist so the gloves were in view. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight, ya know!"

Larxene laughed and Aoife whipped around in her direction, unsure if it were in agreement or mockery of her. It was steadily more and more intimidating to be down there with all eyes upon her. "You, with threatening power?" the blonde snickered at Aoife's eyes shooting daggers in threat. "So sorry if I don't believe it, _girl._"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Aoife shot back sarcastically, making an exaggerated movement.

"Let's test her." Everyone looked over to Xaldin, who conjured a spear and threw it into the wind for Aoife's turned back. And she felt it instantly, the snap of power sliding through her bones, pressing into her fingertips for a release, a retaliation.

_I got this. Such a easy counter for me._

She turned, facing the spear aiming at her heart, hazel eyes deadly daring. Instead of gasping and freezing up at it like most would, she put her hand in front of her face at the last second, the wings on it glowing briefly before dulling. The spear bent above and over her head in a "C" shape. Several members jumped at the suddenness of it. Demyx gasped in wonder.

"Whoa," Roxas went in awe as well. Xaldin was speechless, arm still outstretched to her. The sound and sight of the defeated weapon falling to her side roused him. Xemnas had stayed at ease all the while.

"Ah. Well, I guess she does have her own little power. Maybe this could work," Larxene shrugged like it wasn't impressive and looked over to Number XI, who was eying the ward intently as she lowered her hand to gaze at the attacker.

"Wow...usually people throw a hug at me when they meet me for the first time," Aoife drawled, folding her arms. Axel smirked.

Demyx shrugged off his hood, wearing a big smile. "Well, I'm for her. She took on Number III, that's awesome," he cheered quietly so Saix couldn't hear it.

Xemnas shook his head; not quite the welcome he wanted. "Do not pull a stunt like that again. Any of you. Or you will deal with my punishment. Understood?" Everyone agreed so readily Aoife jumped. "One more thing. I want you all to train her. Each of you, alone, so she gets the experience."

There was an instant uproar. "What? You can't be serious! Why?" Larxene shouted in heated rage. Now they would have to hold her hand and babysit her! Zexion had a pouting frown; that meant more work.

"I was wondering the same thing. I'm fine! What's wrong with me, I can fight!" Aoife added with a passion, jabbing a thumb to her chest.

Xemnas frowned. "That's final. I think you need the practice. Your control and skills are still very scattered and predictable." Aoife scratched her cheek with an unashamed grin, even though she was blushing. "You start right away. Tomorrow, you will practice in the morning with Number XIII, Roxas," he nodded over to the teen, who shared a smile with Aoife, "then with Number XII, Larxene, in the evening, and so forth. Each day you will practice with a member in the morning and the evening until you've had a round with us all. Do not try to kill her. Afterwards, you all will report to me on her status." He watched all the Nobodies for any objection. There wasn't any.

"Huh? Wait a sec, that means I'll get to spar with you, then? In the end?" Aoife asked, rubbing at her chapped lips. Xemnas nodded slowly.

"If I think you prove yourself to have the opportunity."

"Sweet."

Vexen frowned; this was going to give him a future migraine, he just knew it. More young members with no respect and all over the place with noise at the volume of an atomic bomb. He rubbed his temples. Axel frowned too; now she was gonna get to have a shot at Xemnas? That's something he wanted to do for a while, and he knew he wasn't the only one.

"I will give out more details on her training later. So Roxas, you should get a good night's rest," Xemnas said with no emotion. "I will tell you what you are to do tomorrow. For now, everyone is free until the morning. And..." he studied each of the Organization, "Everyone is has no hostilities with Aoife, I assume?"

Everyone nodded, some letting out breathes of relief to know they had free time.

"You may go." Right after he said that, Aoife heard whispers as they left within their clouds of darkness.

"Roxas, come here," Xemnas called before he could go talk to Axel. Roxas raised an eyebrow at the surprise but Axel nodded to him.

"Later," he hissed to the blonde kid and then disappeared while he glanced down at Aoife. She could have sworn she saw a smile. Xemnas raised his head and walked back toward her.

Aoife gulped. Did Xemnas know about the stunt Roxas did for her?

_Gotta cool down, WHOA!_

The new ward jumped back into Xemnas like a frightened rabbit as Roxas had jumped _all_ the way down right in front of her too quickly for her vision to catch. He smiled innocently as he stood up.

_Jeez, boy! Don't give me a heart attack._ Aoife shook it off, walking up closer to him.

"Um, hey, Roxas. Nice to meet ya," Aoife whispered shyly, then bit her tongue so her laughter wouldn't belt out. He nodded and did the same, sparkes of glee in his dark blue eyes, both playing their parts in front of the Superior.

"I thought you two would get along, being you are practically the same age..." Xemnas started, pacing slowly up to them. "Roxas, I'd like you to show her way around; give her a tour of the castle, then to her rooms so she can rest, which will be near yours. It has been a hard day for you." She gave a tiny shrug, truthfully quite jaded now.

Roxas nodded. "Got it. No problem."

Xemnas looked down at Aoife. "I'll see you later then, Aoife. Hm?" He blinked as she bonked her fists together, looking up and down then back in this eyes. She wanted, no, wanted to demand him to tell her what and why. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "Forget it. Maybe some other time..."

"When we fight?" He finally gave a hollow grin, not even attempting to pretend to have emotions. She smiled then turned slightly.

"Sure. I think I'll be okay," she said and laying a finger beside her nose as she thought. "Until then..."

He watched her a moment longer, then disappeared within a portal. Silence slowly spread over them like a heavy veil.

Aoife breathed out after a moment, hunching over. Roxas tilted his head to the side, mentally questioning the strange girl.

"Okaay...," he said, feeling lost. Aoife looked at him then laughed loudly, joyfully.

"Huh? What's so funny?" he asked as their words echoed out into the empty hall.

"Nothing. It's just...I don't even know why he wants me here. When I think on it...on how much he probably knows...and how lost I am, it scares me. I'm not like you. I'm not a Nobody. Heh, I don't even know what I am, if anything good at all," she admitted with a sad smile. "I just feel like my decision to stay here is gonna bite me in the ass later, and I'll regret it forever.

"Hey, don't talk like that! You aren't that bad or...anything else bad," Roxas babbled. She flicked her bangs back to see him more clearly, stepping back. "...Sorry, I'm still learning how to just function as a normal, er, Nobody."

"S'okay."

"It's just...everyone has dreams to hold on to and follow. Even us," Roxas said, trying to get her to understand. "Well, I don't quite yet, but I will someday."

_Dreams..._

"Yeah. But for some, it's just impossible because of the morals and rules of the universe, their society. Or it's just too much hurt to achieve, you know," she said with a tired voice, looking into her memories past his shoulder. Roxas looked down sadly; it sounded as if she had already reached the height of her life when she spoke that. But then, the girl just lost her home world before this, so maybe she felt like she did. Was having a heart going to do that to him, make him feel emotions that'd bring him down? He already felt down, strangely enough.

Aoife reached out slightly then folded her arms. "Sorry. Didn't mean to sound so depressed. Just got a lot on my mind right now since coming here, and losing all my friends, and...shit." She shook her head vigorously. "I'm just not your average air-head, bubbly girl that's well off. "

"No, no," Roxas insisted at once, "Not at all. I'm glad you aren't. I kinda understand you. Kind of." Aoife smiled, letting her head fall and undid her ponytail so her thick, messy hair was free; a bath was very much needed for her now. "Least we're not alone now." He held out his gloved hand. "Let's be friends, okay?"

Aoife grinned, instead rushing up and gave him a huge hug.

Roxas blinked and returned it. "Duh! Of course we are, man," came her sincere reply. They stepped back, now with more understanding. "Always from now on. You just seem like the person I can trust." They grinned at each other before he cleared his throat.

"Well then, my lady," Roxas reached out and a portal appeared. "I hope you will enjoy your stay at our castle." He swept in a bow, robes swishing around him elegantly.

Aoife walked up, laughing. "Oh no..." Roxas came up beside her, cracking up.

"Don't worry. My fighting skills are much better than my acting."

She kicked him in the shin playfully as they went into the portal. "Damn, I hope so!"

* * *

"What's wrong? You're brooding."

Larxene leaned forward to see his face. The man looked away, his eyes dimming. "Hello?" she said loudly, tracing the side of his face then gripped it and turned it firmly to her, no soft mercy in her grip.

He shifted his eyes again. "Shouldn't you go back to the other stronghold? Or actually prepare for your training for Aoife tomorrow?" he asked, a string of rough command etched in his voice. Larxene stood straight, then grinned mischievously.

"Oh? Why all of a sudden you're like bookworm?" she asked with a shrill laugh. He didn't react so she pulled her hand away, sensing his attitude would get dangerous if she toyed with him more.

"Please, when am I ever?" he asked with a roll of the eyes. Larxene sighed, arms falling to her side; the guys couldn't even try to have fun even if their life was at stack at the hands of the Keyblade hero himself. Soon Saix turned around the corner. The two turned to the Diviner.

"I need some ethers," Saix said briefly before they could throw out their comments.

"Why?"

"I need to harness more magic than I thought while I'm in Agrabah," Saix said with a detached tone that matched his eyes. The man with Larxene reached in his pocket.

"What? The life of the desert too much for your high and mighty self?" He smirked as his tossed a couple to him. Saix snatched it at the last second while Larxene fished out one.

"So that's why you were grumpy the last few days," the Nymph teased, "If you need some help I could tag along, stretch my legs out instead of cooped up in the other castle.

"Thanks, I'll pass," Saix responded sharply, tucking the ethers in his pocket. Larxene grinned and rolled her eyes. They just didn't know what they were missing out on.

"Men..."

"Huh?" the two said men went. She shook her head, enjoying their confusion when something echoed down to them from the corridors.

"–kay. So, who cooks around here anyway?" a girl's voice reflected off the halls. getting louder with approach.

"Uh, that's...well," a guy's voice followed, a little deeper, "We fend for ourselves."

"No way. Now I gotta look after myself when it comes to eating even!"

"C'mon, it's not that bad, Aoife. Plus, if you're in another world, well, you can imagine..."

The teenagers turned the corner, both laughing. Roxas' head was turned to her. "Now that we're past that, let's go to–huh?" He saw her looking ahead. Following her gaze, he saw Saix, Larxene and Axel standing in the middle of the hallway. "Uh, hey."

"Aw, Xemnas' little ward," Larxene said loudly, her expression sweetly sinister. Roxas frowned, hoping Axel would help them out of Larxene's clutches. Aoife rolled her eyes.

_Guess I won't have a female ally while I'm here._

"Aoife, that is Larxene, he's Saix and he is Axel," Roxas proceeded without a flicker of the eye to the Nymph. Aoife's gaze was longest on Saix. There something about him she couldn't put her finger on, like she met this kind of man before.

_Where have I felt this before? I know I have._

'It's there but out of reach...great. More secret _slash_ mystery stuff.'

_But I'll think on this later. It could be important._

Aoife grinned at them. "Nice to meet 'cha, if you all are okay with me," she laughed awkwardly. Saix regarded her a moment, then finally nodded. Larxene came around to her and placed a hand on her head.

"So, you think you'll be able to keep up with me tomorrow, Aoife?" The said girl swerved her body from Larxene, stepping closer to Axel and Saix.

"I can't wait to wipe that look off your face," Aoife retorted breathlessly, grinning with some arrogance. Roxas walked up, grabbing Aoife's and Axel's arms.

"Hey, where am I going?" Axel demanded annoyingly.

"That's great, but my match is first, so don't rile up my opponent beforehand, okay?" Roxas winked back at Larxene with a daring voice of warning. He turned back around and kept pulling the two until they were a few hallways from them. Axel whipped his arm out of Roxas' grip.

"Why am I here?" Axel demanded again. Roxas looked at him as if he were stupid. So was Aoife in a way.

The blonde one shook his head after a while. "I could take you back, if you insist–"

"Oh, you showing Aoife around?" Axel cut him off, looking past his short friend to her as he just connected what was going on. Roxas sighed as Aoife gave a tiny nod. "You seen the kitchens yet?"

"Nope," she responded carelessly. Axel looked at Roxas with a funny look.

"Shall we?" Roxas asked in an odd voice.

"Wait, what? What? What just happened?" Aoife accused, pointing from one to the other. Roxas turned to her while Axel raced to the end of the hall.

"Don't worry, we're just gonna get a midnight snack, then we'll take you to your rooms. Xemnas said it's around mine, so don't worry. Should be easy to find. Oh, right!" He looked over his shoulders. "And your robes will be in there, and you gotta wear them from tomorrow onward. Larxene probably will have already have it handled by the time we get there." Aoife looked down at her matted, wet sundress and soggy, squishy-sounding sandals, grateful at the news. "Okay. So it's all good, right?" He started walking until he noticed she was fixed on her spot. "Aoife?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm coming!" she insisted. Roxas nodded and ran toward Axel at the end, yelling something. Aoife turned around to the dark and empty corridors behind them, the feeling of being watched sending a shiver down her back. She looked down.

_Rinoa...Zell...Irvine, I miss you guys. But you'd kill me if I gave up now..._ She turned and ran after the Nobodies. They smiled as she got closer and led the way to the kitchens through the shadowy halls

It took only about a few minutes, going all the way to the base floor and eventually Aoife saw them skid to a stop in front of an open door with light spilling out of it. She walked up slowly, blinking.

"Is there any candy left, you think?" Roxas asked Axel as Aoife stood in front of them.

"I know there's one last piece. Waaay up there," Axel said, pointing in the room at a top shelf on the other side of the kitchen. Roxas gasped, racing in.

"Wha?" Aoife went, looking up at the red head who shrugged.

"He's got the biggest sweet tooth. You should see him with some ice cream," he teased while loud clanking sounds bursted out to them. Aoife held out her arms.

"Screw Roxas! I want that candy!" she yelled and charged in the kitchen. Axel blinked on the spot then laughed. Things were looking up.

* * *

Things were also not quieting down anytime soon...

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"...Are we there yet?"

"Should we drop her off in world far far away?" Axel kidded with Roxas. Aoife was drinking a soda in between them after having her fill of a dinner of a nice sandwich made by the two guys, as she would the most matches in their rock-paper-scissors battles. Roxas looked up from his sea-salt ice cream, grinning at the redhead.

"In an ocean or on a mountain? Maybe she can't swim" he implied. Aoife hit him in the arm, but was smiling.

"Jerks." Aoife shook her head then sighed. "But seriously, couldn't we just teleport there or something? I'm really getting tired, and I gotta battle tomorrow."

"We could, but _you_ don't know how to. So we gotta show you the way," Axel peculiarly spoke, then was bending down to her at face level before she knew it. She made a noise like a snort and growl together from behind her soft drink while Roxas finished his ice cream. Slowly, the ward narrowed her eyes; he didn't move away.

"Huh..." His eyes moved a bit down then back in her eyes.

"What?"

"I didn't know you had freckles." He smirked at her shock before slowly stepping back. Aoife blushed and covered part of her face, the freckles under her eyes and over her nose.

Roxas looked over curiously. "Really?"

"No." She turned away with a shaky voice, completely embarrassed. It was like school all over again.

"Come on, lemme see!" Roxas ran around. Aoife put her guard down, balling a fist tightly. She did not like her freckles; it made her feel self-conscious and too weird.

_But it's not important anymore. "Odd doesn't mean bad."_

'Huh. I should actually believe in that now.'

"It's not important," she trailed off as he looked at her, "So what? What's the big idea?" Roxas smiled and lead the way again with Axel.

"What was that about," she asked in a shrew tone and finished her drink. But they didn't respond. "Hey!"Aoife strained her feet into a sprint to them. "Tell me already why you're smiling!"

Roxas still held that soft smile when he looked over his shoulder. "You're just...different. I don't know what it is yet. I'll figure it out, promise."

Aoife's moodiness erased away, her arm dropping, the mass of confusion returning to the forefront of her mind. Looking away, Axel shook his head with amusement. "What are you waiting for, girl? We're here." She turned her head to see a very high, majestic-looking door there despite it being devoid of much decoration. Hesitating a second, she proceeded up to it, her own room.

"I feel like I should do something big..."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asking, laughing as she tilted her head at the door. "My room is across from yours...weird. I never saw another door before." He turned to his room just when Aoife cracked her knuckles too quickly, making Axel stir.

"Uh, Aoife, what are you–" Too late. A thunderous slam literally sent the area shaking. The impact was so loud Roxas and Axel were afraid someone'd actually come down and see what happened. Their wide, bewildered eyes were on Aoife, whose leg was still poised in the air at her now open room. The noise died down by the time Roxas had turned to her fully.

"Ah. That's more like it! I arrive in style," she declared boldly before elegantly putting her leg in a fall, stepping forward on it. Roxas' jaw dropped in awe.

"How did...that door...too heavy to...impossible...right?" Roxas turned to Axel, who was watching Aoife stop in her room, looking all around. He raised an eyebrow to him in disbelief.

"What? Nothing's impossible, Roxas." His friend's expression changed and he punched him in the arm with a good-natured laugh, walking to Aoife. "C'mon!" Roxas ran a hand through his hair, following suit.

Despite having apartments roughly same size to this, they couldn't help but be impressed at the Dusks' cleaning. The walls and ceilings, though a gray-white tone, were embedded with very tiny, white and round stones so polished they looked like bright stars standing throughout a storm. Other than this, the room was similar to theirs. White transparent curtains plesantly shielded the night sky from them, occasionally fluttering with the wind. Her bed had pure white blankets and sheets, and was huge as were the closet doors. A simple dresser sat on another wall, near her bathroom door, and two big chairs throughout the large chamber, which were also white.

"Not bad, huh?" Axel questioned, strolling to her, who was still gazing all around from the center.

Roxas looked down a moment then turned to her bed. "See. Told you." Aoife followed where he was pointing on the bed. Neatly folded were black robes with silver chains attached, and tall dark boots on the floor. She smiled and walked over to it, running a gloved hand over it.

"So it really begins," she exhaled and turned to them. "Um, I think I should get some sleep now."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you in the morning. For our fight," Roxas said happily, giving a mild nod. Aoife rolled her eyes but they were alight with serenity.

"Good night," she sweetly whispered, lifting an ankle to take off her cold, damp sandals as he walked out with a slow pace. Axel remained, watching her until she looked up through her side-swept bangs, one shoe in hand.

"Axel?" she voiced out quietly, her heart pounding in fear and fascination of being alone with him. His eyes unfroze as he gave a confident smirk.

"You think you might wanna travel to Twilight Town sometime?"

"Another world?"

"Yeah. Freedom is a nice thing to get used to," he persuaded softly, which Aoife thought was unusual. "Trust me." At this she laughed slightly, removing her other shoe and straightening as tall as she could. Axel blinked, smiling unsurely, wondering in the back of his mind why he was talking so much with her. He shouldn't. "Well?"

Aoife put a fist on her hip. "Duh. I'd like that. I wanna see 'em all...," her voice treaded out in a far-away wonder. Shaking her head, she saw him still watching.

"Aoife."

"Hm?"

"...Don't ever change."

Her mouth parted open. The red head gave a pleasing grin as a dark portal engulfed him before she had taken a step forward, a hand raised while letting her shoes drop.

"Why tell me that...unless something's about to break..." She blinked rapidly, water stinging her eyes. More questions, and not a hint of a clue insight.

Clearing her throat, Aoife approached her bed, picking up the robes and putting them on top of the dresser. With a deep breath, she let her body fall on the plush sheets and pillows. An intense sigh escaped her, slowly lifting a hand up to see the wings on her gloves.

"Those wings..."Aoife uttered steadily, her eyes quickly getting heavy.

_Why can't I have real ones?_

Her hand fell over her in a perfect arch, resting above her head as she fell into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

Long moments passed, once the curtains swished more forcefully when her breathing echoed out peacefully. From the shadows, the clicks of boots emerged out of a darkness of its own, followed by a smaller foot of a blue sandal more resistantly.

"Are you sure you have to do this?" a girl's calm voice whispered, afraid to wake the ward and of the ones at her side. The man she addressed walked toward the edge of her bed, bending his head down on her solemnly. After a minute, he looked over his shoulder and gave a gesture to move forward before turning to watch the girl again.

"That is none of your concern, Namine, nor your right to talk about. Just disconnect the memory I guide you to," he responded sharply. The other Nobody that accompanied them walked over and leaned on the wall, folding his arms, hood pulled up like the other man. The girl walked over at once, clutching a sketchbook tighter.

"How do _you _know which memory to break, Xemnas?" she asked with a quiet determination, her light bangs caressing her cheeks. Too fast for her untrained eyes to detect, he grabbed her wrist and wrenched her forward so she was just as close to the sleeping girl. Namine bit her lip, gulping down her cries of fright in.

He placed a hand on Namine's shoulder and, reaching down, touched the place in between his ward's eyebrows. The blonde Nobody opened her book to a clean, crisp sheet of paper, cutting off all thoughts; doubt was fatal when she dealt with memories. The still-silent man was watching now. They remained as so for a while.

A deep strangled sigh escaped Xemnas while the ward stirred in her sleep, her hands barely clenching in a curve. After a moment Namine gasped so loudly and sadly the silent member pushed off the wall, completely turned to them with a disagreeable movement that went unseen.

"There...yes, that's it. I was right. You know what to do. Should be easy for you now," Xemnas muttered icily. Namine had a hand over her mouth, seeing the memory flash again within her mind. He looked down on her, growling, "Namine, quickly."

She jumped, quickly letting her pencil dance over the sheet, a few times switching colors promptly, unraveling the thread of the memory. Minutes later, she sighed very regretfully, letting her colored pencils fall on the sketchbook limply, the act done. The silent member in the background clenched his fists violently, turning his head away. Namine's head bowed when Xemnas stepped back without a word.

"That memory, which she practically forgot, actually got swept into the valley of her heart by a dying hope," the Superior moved with his voice like he was remorse. "It would of got dangerous if she remembered that moment, and wielded it. Don't worry. This won't change her much at all, if only a bit at the most. Even I won't notice a change in her. I've been assured of that." He walked away from her side heavily to his subject now standing stoically toward the Superior. Namine gathered her things up quietly.

Xemnas kept his pace, coming toward him. "Take her back to Oblivion. You know the price if you two get the nerve to tell Aoife or anyone else," he said so harshly that Namine flinched. The Superior walked past his subject without the honor of flicking his gaze on him, keeping toward his portal.

"What's done is done."


	4. Shadows whisper, Friends grow

"...Aoife?"

As quietly as possible, the Key of Destiny tip-toed in her bedroom, holding his breath in. In a second he spotted her body draped on the bed. Roxas put a hand over his mouth, muffling a laugh; Aoife was lightly snoring, a trail of drool evident on the side of her mout. He quickly shook it off, remembering time was cutting short.

"Wake up, Aoife," he whispered again, walking up to her sleeping form with a slight frown. Roxas bent his head, taking hold of her shoulders, starting to shake her. "Aoife, you really, really, really got to get up already," he started urging more loudly, jerking her harder.

She groaned, squeezing her eyes more tightly closed, rustling a bit. Roxas took a step back blinking.

"Go away," she whined and flung the covers over her head. Roxas's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Come on," he urged again, repeatedly poking her in the shoulder. "Remember? We're supposed to fight, well, me train you. Sort of. Xemnas will know if I don't report in to him with nothing real to say. Come on!" She curled into a ball, grunting tiredly.

"...Too early."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, pausing in his poking streak. "Uh, it's half till nine."

"Whatever...five more minutes..."

The Keyblader, getting steadily impatient, formed an idea. He slowly backstepped to her doors with loud steps, sighing dramatically. "Alright then. If that's how you wanna do it...Guess the only thing left is to just have Axel get in bed with you to–"

Nimbly, Roxas paused on the heel of his foot, seeing her instantly bolt up. He saw the result, which made him snicker at the sight of her still wrapped up like a mummy.

"Uh, Aoife, you know your bla– "

"I KNOW!" came the ferocious reply. The girl flailed her arms under the covers until they finally unwrapped. She stared at him with a blushed face, huffing hugely.

"...I'm up. See?" Aoife said breathlessly, ruffling her tangled dark hair.

"Okay...," Roxas whispered to himself, coy that she actually reacted to it. He gave a gentle smile. "C'mon, I gotta train you. Let's go!"

"Er, Roxas," Aoife cut in quickly, standing up on her disheveled bed. "I need to get ready, you know. I feel all grimy right now."

"You look it, too."

She shot a pillow at his head. "Don't mess with me when I just wake up!" Aoife stated, jumping off the bed stiffly.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. But here's the plan." Roxas threw the pillow back. "You get ready, do...whatever. Then go to the Proof of Existence and–"

"A phew wha!" Aoife exclaimed, holding a hand out and looking at him as if he were a rambling sheep. Roxas though was already walking out the door.

"–at the Proof of Existence, go to the entrance marked 'The Key of Destiny.' I'll have some breakfast for you there, so don't worry about that. Got it?"

"Wha–_no_! Wait a sec! What's a "Proof of Existence" and where do–"

"By nine, no matter what!" Roxas shouted from down the hall, apparently not hearing Aoife.

"...I find it...?" No response. Aoife sighed loudly with a slouch, hearing his footsteps grow fainter and fainter. "Okay, thank you."

_What a wake-up call to mark the first day._

"Great. Now I gotta hurry," she complained to herself. She hopped in the shower, actually only taking fifteen minutes for the first time. Through the steaming bathroom, carefully wrapping a towel around herself, Aoife raced out to throw on her sleek new robes. Before she even touched the gleaming silver chains, the feeling of being watched echoed through her body. As she was female, nude save for a towel, this did not sit well with her at all.

Aoife breathed out, and at once the air got still. In a single turn, she was gripping her robes in one hand and conjuring four shuriken in between the fingers of the other. In the next second with a loud cry, she thrashed the deadly wheels into a dark corner...and through the light silhouette of a girl in a short white dress.

"Huh?" Aoife breathed, running up to the corner.

Nothing. She was gone.

_Was it even real? _

Aoife reached out to the wall trembling, and felt nothing as she expected. But...it had to have been real. She _knew_ there was the faintest of smiles on her soft face, before the image flicked away. The promise of the good day chilled her to the core now. The warmth and laughter seemed to separate and fall away from her. Just anger, and more and more confusion.

_What's going on?_

'Is that one of the setbacks...Am I being stalked or something now? Damn it!' She punched the wall, gritting her teeth so she wouldn't scream out. She did let out a jagged breath of anguish, desperately gripping the place near where the shuriken landed.

"What's...happening to me..." Aoife choked tiredly to the nothingness and bowed her head.

* * *

Humming through the halls a certain Nobody was making his way for Number XI. Approaching chamber doors without warning, he waltzed in. Very loudly humming now.

There were two people in the room, and a rare sight at that. Marluxia and Lexaeus having a conversation.

"Good morning, guys!"

Lexaeus looked over to him while Marluxia groaned quietly into his steaming mug, keeping his focus away. "Demyx, what could it be this time?" Demyx walked up to them smiling and still humming.

"Oh, nothing special. Just another mission to try and breach in _that_ world." Marluxia turned to him sharply, attention caught.

Demyx grinned, proud of himself. "Xemnas still isn't giving up on that?" Lexaeus said with amusement, shaking his shoulders as if laughing. "He just won't see that the world won't let us tread on its earth, much less breath its sky...what an unusual world."

"Or maybe, _someone_ is connecting to that world and therefore fueling that consecrated barrier around it," Marluxia threw out carefully, frowning in thought. "Something's not right...if you noticed the irony of it..."

"What are you getting at?" Lexaeus asked softly.

Demyx scratched his head and blinked his innocent eyes. "What do you mean...are you...thinking too much or something, Marly?" Marluxia shook his head lowering his eyes just as Zexion turned the corner into the room, carrying a chocolate chip muffin.

"What's going on?"

"Don't call me that, first of all. And you really are clueless, aren't you? But I suppose I'm the only one who found out about the stunt." Demyx put his arm down, quieting down. The Assassin looked over his shoulders stealthily, lowering his mug, still not noticing Zexion was with them. "Well, you know it was Xemnas that brought Aoife to the World That Never Was, right?"

"Don't you people say hi anymore..." Zexion muttered to himself with a frown, biting into his muffin.

"Um, yeah, so?"

Marluxia ran a hand through his hair. "Saix was with him. But here's the strange part: the two didn't even enter into Aoife's world to retrieve her. Or couldn't is more like it. They were just waiting...watching from the darkness to carry her out through the darkness. Strange way to go about it, wouldn't you say? Why go to such lengths for some girl? And why was Saix with him anyway?"

Demyx looked down. "Yeah, that is kinda weird. Maybe...Saix was wondering about Xemnas' attitude to that world. Maybe..."

Zexion folded his arms with a knowing look in his eyes. "I get it. Aoife is from that world we can't enter, that world that can block out any and all entryways of darkness into it. Xemnas has always been curious of it. But how was he able to get Aoife out of there, with darkness no less?"

Lexaeus smiled. "Saix told me it was because the Heartless finally invaded it, so the barrier shouldn't be much useful soon, as the whole world is probably gone, or is about to be."

"When did you get here?" Marluxia asked, sharply turning to Zexion and choosing to ignore Lexaeus.

Zexion gave a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. Lexaeus slowly, slowly shook his head sadly as Demyx grinned at him.

"Zexy! You wanna go in my place with Marluxia, 'cause I don't want to end up as space dust!" he said with too much excitement, slapping him on the back hard. Too hard that his muffin fell from his hand.

Zexion's hand twitched, staring at it.

"..."

"I'm-I'm sorry, uh, hey Marly! Let's get this mission over with it!" Demyx grabbed Marluxia's arm and practically flew out the room. Lexaeus looked over to him, baffled at what just happened.

He was still looking down at his muffin...

* * *

Boots were loudly thumping on the stairs, floors, and everything in between. From her room to dark halls to the Crooked Ascension, Aoife was running around the silent castle since she could only walk. She kept looking up and around, speechless at the size of the place.

"Proof of Existence...jeez, they could give out signs at least." Fidgeting with her coat zipper, Aoife lowered herself to the ground like a professional runner waiting for the shout to go. Ironically, a giggle escaped her, the Ascension platform rising faster.

"Organization XIII is in for a rude awakening. They won't make me their pawn for destroying light...I'd rather fade than fall into darkness...I have my own plans in store," she giggled again, then quickly bowed her head to somber up/ "I was born to resist..." A bright light fizzled out, the platform hitting the upper floor at last. Releasing tension, she broke out in high speed into Twilight's View, wind roaring a familiar slur in her ears. Her eyes crinkled when she saw clear stairs, not relenting the sprint.

Just in time with enough flexibility, she leaped over them and repeated over the next case, making a sliding turn into the Hall of Empty Melodies. Slowing her pace, she looked up to the overhead windows revealing Kingdom Hearts.

A deep sigh escaped her. "Is this really Kingdom Hearts? Unbelievable..." Aoife whispered to herself, folding her arms. Before the last word was sounded, warm breath just barely tickled her neck. The girl stiffened, squinting desperately at the heart-shaped moon.

"Are you lost, girl?"

Aoife spun around, losing her cool to see a man with an eyepatch looking at her curiously. But the thing that was bizarre was that the Nobody was standing upside down in the air. His smugness grew the more she baffled noiselessly at his position. He sighed, shaking his head. "I guess you are."

"Who are you?" she demanded, shoving her fists in her pockets with a instinctive step from him. The man eyed her, smirking.

"Name's Xigbar. And..." He pointed out beyond over her shoulder. "Keep going that way and you'll run into our Proof easily."

Aoife looked down a second, gripping together bits of courage."Right. Uh...um." She practically killed herself at that stutter, already cracking to his sly power.

'I'm so stupid! I'm actually getting embarassed.'

_Just shows–the only one going by a heart._

'Hey, who said this was a good heart?' Aoife rubbed her forehead, holding in a scream at the conversation with herself. It was always hard to control.

"What do you mean by 'Proof'?"

"You really don't know of it yet...do you?"

"What?" The genuine in his voice was what shocked her the most. Xigbar laughed, walking aimlessly in the air.

He looked over to her. "It's funny...not that–"

"You'd understand?" Aoife caught on, hearing that line too many times. "Try me–oh never mind, I gotta go," she mumbled at the new headache, brushing off Xigbar's cryptic words.

"Confused?" he asked.

"I don't care," she said more irritably, making her exit. Xigbar snickered at her childlike attitude.

"You're a poor liar...Freckles." Aoife froze, blushing furiously with a gulp.

"Wha-what did you just call me jus' now...d-dude?" Aoife taunted weakly, swaying around to face him.

_Why must I stutter, cruel world?_

"Oopsy daisy, Freckles," he drew out, putting his arms up (or to Aoife, down). "If I call ya that, that way, I remember you. That a problem?" Xigbar walked over closer to her on the air, which was making Aoife sweat slightly at the odd sight.

"Uh-er-no, not at all, dude-Xigbar-um, Mister dude, dude, I mean Xigbar. Umm, I gonna..." She smacked her lips, stepping backward faster, "Gotta go...train and...yeah, later." She fled in so much panic Xigbar almost fell from the air mouthing "Mister dude?" After a minute, he conjured up his guns for practice, summoning a dozen Nobodies.

"Odd girl ol' Xemnas carried over the darkness to us, eh. She's like a wild horse that can't be tamed," he laughed out loud, twirling his guns around like a show-off, "Wonder if he'll be able to convince her into obeying us." He blinked as five Nobodies aimed there bullets at him. He disappeared and appeared near a corner, pointing the weapons at odd yet comfortable angles for him, releasing his ammunition, and the room got empty again. Xigbar dropped down on his two feet pleased with his speed.

He cracked his neck, grunting with satisfaction. "Heh. As if that'll happen...Xehanort."

* * *

"Hey, you made good time!"

"And you doubted me?"

Roxas laughed and shook his head, holding up a plate of fresh croissants from behind his back. "As promised." Aoife smiled, reaching for one gratefully.

"Thanks." She munched into it, a "Mmm!" peeking out from her. Roxas laughed quietly, turning toward the rest of the room. Nothing fancy: a broad, square-shaped white room with half of the roof and the opposite wall made of glass windows which could open up to a large balcony that had a simple white railing. Roxas nodded to it.

"This'll do for us I think." Aoife nodded to his opinion, mouth full of food. Roxas turned to her, putting a hand on his waist.

"So...what weapon do you fight with anyway?" he asked to which she help up a finger, swallowing down too much bread at once. She brushed her mouth, smiling playfully.

"These fists of mine. Been trained by one of my oldest friends for a few years now. I'm not an amateur anymore," Aoife said and grinned confidently, showing off her mysterious gloves, choosing not to wear the standard black ones the members did. Roxas raised an eyebrow, concern in his face.

"Are you sure that'll be enough for you?"

Aoife tossed her head back aggressively, eyes burning. "This figures..."

She squatted to the floor, setting the plate down, "You think just 'cause I'm a girl that I'm a weak fighter that can't take a real hit." Roxas opened his mouth, reaching out to her until the message sunk in. He looked at the ground, arms hanging limply at his side.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that, but–"

"Don't deny you did not mean it, Roxas," she replied softly, not an ounce of anger in her any longer.

His sapphire eyes glanced at her a second before returning to the ground. "I just don't–"

"Want to see you get hurt, no?" Aoife finished, inwardly slapping her forehead at the habit that was born ever since coming here.

_I need to keep my thoughts to myself!_ She sat fully on the ground, putting a hand behind her to lean on to see his troubled frown. Aoife lowered her gaze, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, Roxas. I'm the one with the heart and need to control my emotions better. I just want to be treated equal and not have to worry about petty things," she admitted with a sigh, picking up another croissant. The blonde looked at her, walking up and sitting down in front of her.

"I didn't think you were...you seem so...er, free-spirited."

"Try being a girl with no status. I was adopted so I really have no real say until I'm of age."

For a split-second a perplexed expression crossed his face before he bowed his head. "Guess you've had a hard life..." Aoife nodded to his still form. After a few seconds he looked up bright-eyed and a small smile. "Hey how old are you, anyway?"

She bit into the pastry, lazily raising an eyebrow. "Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age?" Roxas made a gawking movement at her, reddening a bit. Aoife giggled, shaking her head.

"Are you blushing?" Aoife laughed out loud when he looked away with the cute expression still written all over his face. "Sarcasm. I do that, man!" she laughed to him, gripping her feet and rocking back and forth. Roxas smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Actually, I'm fifteen, not to long now 'till I'll be sixteen. Nothing special."

He nodded and looked up to see her looking serenely out to the dark horizon, still rocking herself. Roxas took the moment to watch her–Aoife wasn't like anyone he met before. But then, the only female he knew before her was Larxene, and she was crabby at dealing with him. He sighed; he'd neverunderstand a girl's mind. Axel convinced him of that very well.

"What do you do around here exactly Roxas?"

"Hm?" He looked to over to see Aoife watching him again, now sitting Indian style. She was so restless. "Well, we do whatever mission given to us. I patrol around Twilight Town with Axel for Heartless. But I'm the last member, so I really haven't done that much yet, so...can't really say."

"Uh-huh." She rested her chin on the heel of her palm, studying him through her gray-green eyes intently. "Axel mentioned Twilight Town. What's it like?"

Roxas' eyes softened, imagining the city forever bathed in the radiant dusk. "It's really beautiful, the sunsets...the town, there's always something going around. Up at the clock tower, it's so quiet and peaceful. It's really...pretty."

Aoife lowered her gaze. "Do you think...I could see it someday?"

He grinned widely. "Yeah! Axel and I can take you. It'll be great. That's a promise."

Aoife beamed at this too, nodding. Roxas hopped up. "Ready?"

"Okay." She pushed herself up, walking out until there was enough space in between them. Holding up her arms in a stretch, she turned around to Roxas. His eyes were closed, hands clenched to light brightening out in a more and more definite form until Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in all their glory. Aoife gasped, clutching at her throat.

"Whoa. The Keyblade. Or," she whispered blinking rapidly, "two keyblades. Crazy."

Roxas roused to reality, staring at her in surprise. "Wait, you really know about it?"

"Yea...I've read about it once, not that it told me much. A couple of folktales when I was little too understand. I thought it was childish stupid stuff, but I don't really remember now..." She shook her head, getting in her fighting stance. "All right, just tell me what to do."

He narrowed his eyes, gripping his weapons firmly as he swung them over his head and into his stance. "Just...fight as if you were fighting for your life." In three steps and a leap, the young warrior clashed with her awaiting form. A brief burst of light shattered out from the impact and a quiet laugh escaped Roxas.

Aoife soon realized her mistake of cheating Oathkeeper and using it to sloppily block the other blade when it faded into light away from her. Gritting her teeth tightly, she leaped back when it tried to take a slicing scoop at her. Roxas charged on and jumped above her with great height, swirling both weapons for a lethal aerial attack. Aoife bit her lip and faced the backs of her fists to him, uncertain valor shining in her eyes.

The sound of a metallic clash echoed out to the lengths of the room. Roxas' eyes widened but he held in the gasp. He ran into the small, but strongly built, angel wings on her gloves therefore barely cancelling the attack, Aoife's body shaking from the clash. He jerked his head slightly, backing away from her.

_Close-range, no magic, great strength and defense I can already tell, but her strategy I can't read. Yet,_ Roxas thought, studying her recover and come for him this time. Flicking his right wrist in an awkward angle, he blocked her punch with Oblivion's hilt. He blinked in confusion when she smiled provokingly, eyes taunting with a rebellious fire.

In the next second, a kick swept at his ankles. As he fell with all defenses down, Aoife kicked Oblivion high out of his grasp and smirked in triumph. Roxas gasped when she jumped over him and stomped on the black Keyblade to stop its spinning on the ground.

Aoife dug her toes under it and flipped it in the air with a skillful catch. Roxas looked over to see her turn to him, swinging it out to point at his fallen body. _Using my tools against me...too bad she doesn't know the Key answers to the only one it chooses,_ he thought, taking his time in getting up and using Oathkeeper to support him up, a knot of pain in the back of his head.

"Not bad," Roxas gave her. She focused on him, running up to him, raising the blade to dive into him with a yell. He chuckled, holding out his palm to the ceiling. Aoife didn't see it coming; the stolen weapon evaporated on her again and went to Roxas' raised hand. "But not enough to get me."

Aoife was hit stunned before him, staring at the mysterious weapon. "What!" she broke off in a petrified cry as he retaliated with a deep vertical slash down on her shoulder. Aoife cried out slightly with a stagger. Blood fluttered down in Roxas' peripheral vision but he didn't let this soften him in the heat of battle. Creasing his brows down, he let out a combination of horizontal and diagonal slashes at her staggering body.

Unsteadily, Aoife moved back from him, breathing labored. Roxas uncoiled his twisted body, turning to her. _Not so good stamina if she's already worn down,_ he noted, easing down the Keyblades. His gaze softened, stepping toward her.

"Maybe we should call it a–" Roxas was cut off when a blaze of shuriken tore toward him from Aoife's hands. He made quick footwork, getting out of the way in time without a sweat but lost the girl from his now frantic sight.

"How did she...?" Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas saw a rush of black twirl around him with an easy air. Roxas turned around fully.

But Aoife wasn't there.

He tensed, feeling her body heat suddenly behind him now and gulped; he made the wrong choice of judgement.

Her punches knocked him off his feet for a moment to which Aoife used to her advantage and delivered a few short jabs. Smiling, she ended the little combo with a sharp turn and a swirling kick into his back, shutting Roxas face down to the floor.

Outside of Aoife's heavily labored breathing, the silence fizzled out thick. She grunted, nodding with a high pride to Roxas picking himself up, a bit dazed but otherwise fine, and reach out for his Keyblades. Steadily but slowly he got back up and faced her, shaking into his stance.

Before the fighters could make a move, someone's clapping thudded out. Roxas started, looking out behind Aoife to see Axel leaning against the wall completely calm and suave. Aoife didn't bother to move expect to close her eyes heavily in pain; the ceasing of movement ceased her adrenaline as well, making her aware of her wounds still slowly gushing out hot blood.

"Alright kiddies...now that's what I call a show!" Axel uttered out silkily, folding his arms with a push off the wall. "For a second there, I honestly didn't think you'd win Roxas."

"Huh?" he panted out, wiping his forehead briefly, "What are talking about? I didn't win, we've tie–"

A pained cry rang out.

Suddenly, a spurt of mre blood sprayed out of Aoife's abdomen from Roxas's multiple strikes earlier. Luckily, it ended just as quickly as it started. But the torture didn't leave the human ward. Gripping her side, Aoife fell to her knees catching her breath with astonishment at the lateness of the wound, hurt but more so amazed at her friend's power.

"Aoife!" Roxas yelled rushing to her side, dismissing his weapons carelessly. Axel looked on for a moment and took his time as he walked up to them. Roxas held her slightly, seeing with guilt the two deep wounds he gave her. She cringed, shaking her head stubbornly.

"Just a...some scratches. I'll be o-kay. Really, Roxas,"she insisted when she met his worried expression. Aoife gripped down on her knees to help push herself in a stand. Roxas steadied her when she wobbled violently to the right. She tried to shake him off, but Roxas was just as stubborn.

"Hey, you're real hurt! Let me help you, okay?" The heartfelt guilt in his voice subdued her, seeing as Roxas was a little freaked out at what he didn't know he could do. Axel stepped in, handing him a Hi-Potion.

"That should help with most of the pain, but you'll need to clean your injuries, girl," he muttered in a low voice, eyes empty but intensely watchful of their interactions. Roxas nodded for her, hastily using it. Axel blinked over when Aoife finally stood. Hazily she found his cat-like eyes watching her. She nodded to him.

"Thanks...for that." Aoife brushed herself off as best she could, grimacing at the cuts. Roxas stood silent, looking down at his hands. Aoife turned to him with a gentle smile. "And thank you...Roxas."

"What? Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know I went that far. How I can do that, I..."

She gripped on his shoulder so much that he winched a bit. "Stop it, alright. This helped me open my eyes. I...think I needed this anyway. After all, it's training for me, and it helped me realize just how strong you guys are." He remained solemn, still gazing down at his hands. She grinned, leaning over to poke him in the chest. "It's okay. I'm alright, see!" Roxas finally smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"C'mon, let me get you something for that. Least I can do."

* * *

Later in the day, once recuperated enough, they went out to the Dark City, Axel and Roxas telling Aoife all about the other members. She was very curious about them.

"So, the first six helped cause all the worlds' chaos to erupt, or something like that, right?"

"Yeah. Being that, they think they're so much better than the others. Meh, you get used to it."

Aoife looked off, nodding slightly. "Funny, I'm not that surprised." Roxas closed his eyes to the wind, quietly peaceful. "Um, there's something I've been wondering now. You say there's only one female member, and uh..."

Axel's eyes flickered dim and he looked up to the moon, folding his arms. "And?"

Aoife tapped her fingers on her thigh, not sure if what she saw that morning was really important, of the small girl in white. It could have just been her seeing things.

'Not like _that_ is a better thing to know.' Aoife licked her lips, looking up to the moon too. "Is there...um, do you know of a...well..."

"There you are!"

Aoife and Roxas jumped. There was a man standing yards from them looking pleased at finding them. Axel saw him and looked away, not thrilled.

"Wh-who is that?" Aoife whispered, seeing deep green eyes moving to observe her.

"Vexen. Number IV. Watch out, he expects respect and a kissing up." Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel's helpfulness.

Aoife tilted her head. "Oh...kay." Vexen walked up, sneering when he noticed Axel coolly looking away to the moon next to the ward. Roxas watched with a frown, knowing he wanted something for the Superior.

"This can't be good if you're hanging out with Axel," Vexen stated coldly, setting a hand to his chin.

"Excuse me?" Aoife folded her arms, already disliking this man's personality; at least Axel wasn't throwing Heartless at her. But the redhead just rolled his eyes, enjoying the praise at his bad reputation.

"What do you want with Aoife, Vexen?" Roxas cut in a little too rudely. Vexen looked down on him with a sick grin.

"I'm sorry, but it's confidential and very important. A request from the Superior himself, if you must know." Aoife looked terrified, frozen still. "So Aoife, you'll have to come with me at once." Roxas' eyes went dark, clenching his fists tight. Vexen narrowed his eyes, slightly surprised. "Oh? This is most unusual. But come Aoife, time is of the essence." He walked over, reaching out for her retreating form.

Axel threw his arm out, glaring at the older member. "What are you going to do, make an experiment out of her? Xemnas won't be happy at all to hear that something happened to his valuable ward."

Vexen's sneer just grew. "Ha! If you have a problem, go speak to him yourself. Not that it'll do much good if you do it now. He went to the Room of Sleep again, so you'll simply have to wait."

Roxas strained his head to see Axel fumble for the first time. Vexen gave a pleased grin at the reaction, then turned to the dark-haired girl. Aoife caught her breath when the Nobody gripped her arm, pulling her into a portal, mind jumbled again.

Roxas and Axel stayed silent.


	5. Personal Agendas

**(Oh, almost forgot to mention. The training? Some of the matches I'll leave to your imagination. Just a heads up.)**

* * *

'I wonder what Rinoa would say if she saw me going along with their plans, letting myself be examined like an ill patient. I bet Irvine would be totally pissed that the guys. Zell would just fight first and ask questions later.'

"Alright, you can get up now." Vexen's voice sounded far, far away from Aoife's mental tracks.

'If I'm some ward of Organization XIII now...does that mean...I've abandoned them? My best friends...stood beside me and believed in me forever...and now where are they? Dead? In whatever darkness the Organization talks about? Or are they Heartless now? What if Roxas were to strike them down and I didn't even know it? Heh, some friend I am...'

Memories of her three friends flickered away and back again. A bright light was shining strong on the shadowy ceiling, and then back again. 'Why did I choose this path all of a sudden? Was it because I was scared of finally being all on my own, to actually fend for myself with no one to depend on?'

"Aoife, wake up already...what's wrong..." Vexen sounded far away still.

'I miss them so much. They were always there to guide me. Once they were, I just made stupid choices: staying here without even knowing who these people are...I am SO stupid.'

_"Aoife!"_

The girl started up in a fright, sweating and gasping, trying to make out the blank room and felt relatively safe. Until she saw Vexen next to the table where she was on. She took a gulp and looked away with shame; personally, she didn't want Vexen seeing her daydreaming about her old friends that she left behind.

The stray teenager was feeling a lot of things at the moment...from remembering all that she lost: guilt, regret, worry, hurt, loneliness, confusion and just plain lost. The consequences of her ultimate personal gain, a get-away life in the cryptic Organization as an escape from taking care of herself, had those morose feelings stifling her spirit now.

She was finally starting to notice it during this experiment, that those feelings had intensified ever since yesterday. Aoife patted her head slightly, absentmindedly fixing her hair as Vexen fiddled with some equipment.

"Guess you can't handle too much of this then..." He frowned, troubled at the failed success he was going for. He was supposed to scan Aoife's heart–that's the basic idea Xemnas had told him.

Grumbling to himself (which made Aoife turn VERY slowly to him), he went to the other side of the room and dug through a drawer. At last, his body relaxed as he pulled out something small. Aoife squinted, leaning over as much as possible to see what he was holding.

"This should be all I need, though it'll take longer," he said cooly, snapping the drawer shut. Aoife inclined herself more so that her head was almost upside-down.

_I can't see, I can't see! What is he talking about?_

'I see...I can see a...!' In a split-second, she tumbled down to the floor, her head taking the blunt of the blow. Vexen whipped his head around and blinked through his long hair.

He just blinked at the girl with the wind still knocked out of her, then sighed haughtily. "You're too curious for your own good, girl." Aoife picked herself up, complaining all the way, but managed to shoot a nasty distasteful glare at Vexen. With a motion from the Academic, she resumed her position back lying on the table but wore a stubborn pout in passive resistance.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

Vexen pulled his arm out from behind, revealing a gleaming needle with a black liquid in the tube connected to it. Aoife actually paled at the sight and sprang up. "Just inject you with this. Your body will be weaken momentarily and you'll experience a little discomfort, but it'll let me be able to scan you for the Superior very easily and much more accurately than my previous tests have. But it'll also take more time. Nothing drastic, I assure you."

"Uh-huh. As long as you don't come two feet near me with that," Aoife replied with a sassy tone and folded her arms, leaning away from him. Vexen frowned and took a step closer. Responding in a flash, Aoife pushed on her left foot to scoot to the table edge, mirroring his frown with one of her own.

"Superior's orders," he said much too quietly, letting Aoife know he was dangerously about to lose his patience with playing along with the child's games.

"Orders my ass. I _hate_ needles."

"It's not for you to decide. And that's your inferior weakness as a human with a heart. Need I remind you that you're not even a member among us, so...you have no power or rights over any of us," Vexen stated with chilling confidence, gripping the needle tighter. Aoife's eyes sparkled in fury. "You did agree to follow his orders without resistance when you came here, so it can occur. And it will."

"To him, not you," Aoife hissed and grabbed the table edge, ready to vault and high-tail it out of there. Vexen narrowed his calculating eyes on her, his mouth moving noiselessly as if muttering a chant. Her grip on the table tightened until her knuckles were chalk white. Vexen closed his eyes suddenly.

Cold air and darkness then seeped around thick throughout the room, much too cold all at once for Aoife's senses, making it hard to think straight with the sudden panic in her. Knowing this, Aoife grew more scared, averting her gray-green eyes away. Smiling serenely in triumph, Vexen seized her shoulder and pushed her down on the table.

Aoife whimpered out slightly. He tipped her head back more and aimed for a vein in side of her neck. The Nobody let out a sympathetic sigh and jabbed the needle in quickly so the discomfort wouldn't be prolonged. He could see her jaw muscles move inside her in grotesque at the feeling of the metal sliding through sinew and tissues. The black liquid flowed and flowed into her system freely, slowly, and the girl squeezed her eyes shut, chanting nonsense in her mind.

But orders were orders. Vexen kept his grip, not overly tight but ever firm. Right when the last drop left the instrument, he sniped it out and cleaned the area neatly. She tried to grumble a rude comment but was mute at the black liquid's effect taking hold and could only moan in a whisper. Her eyes fluttered until she collapsed fully on the table completely. Vexen shook his head.

"You're easy to read. But your heart's hard to defeat, perhaps. Now...let's see this heart of yours..." He went to work on the scanning carefully, all for the satisfaction of the Superior's obscured plans.

* * *

In the depths of Castle Oblivion there was another woman: Larxene.

Standing in an empty room on one of the uppers floors, she had her usually hostile arms folded tight, waiting. Every now and then she clicked her tongue, keeping herself from snapping. A portal of darkness appeared in front of her and Zexion quietly stepped in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, tilting his head up to her burning eyes.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! The girl was supposed to be here by now to train! The little brat's probably playing hooky and wasting even more of my tme! She, such an insignificant stray, dares–dares insult _me_!" She raged and flared out kunai onto the wall, bolts of lightning spewing from it. Zexion had lazily lifted his arm to not be stuck from the angry woman's attack. Larxene breathed loudly.

"...You know, vandalizing nice private property is never a good thing," Zexion tossed out with a small smile.

"Oh shut up, Zexy."

"I'm just saying, and don't call me that." Zexion folded his arms, annoyed at the nickname.

Larxene shrugged it off and looked down at him curiously. "Kid, do you know where Aoife is then?"

"What. I'm just a kid," Zexion whined quietly with a sarcastic eye roll, giving the cold shoulder as he turned his back to her and started walking away.

"Damn snot-nosed kid, more like..." Larxene whispered demonically to herself then went after him. "This is why I hate the young ones. I can't believe I'm starting to understand why Vexen is the way he is." Lightly she wrapped her arm around his shoulders with smiling green eyes. "Hey, don't get mad! I need to know whether to hunt down for her or just wait to torture the brat when she comes."

Zexion looked over to her, eyes creased with loathing. He sighed dramatically. "Are all you sadists always like this?" Larxene blinked with some surprise and Zexion turned his head from her. "Just a thought I was wondering about..." He continued walking from her.

"Where are you going?" Larxene persisted, walking after Zexion's retreating form.

"Eskimo land."

"What?" She stopped dumb at that.

"Sarcasm. And I don't know...I guess I'll see Vexen now." Larxene sighed and followed him to the basements, coming to Number IV's closed laboratory in minutes. She gulped quietly.

"Zexion, should we even disturb the old man?" Larxene asked looking up to the door, suddenly uneasy at breaching this territory.

"Hmph. Like I ever care." He tossed his head back so his dark bangs weren't concealing his eyes so much and pushed the door open. Larxene stared at him as he proceeded in soft paces, hands in his pocket.

"When can we ever?" she muttered to herself with cold lifeless longing. "Or...is it that you truly want to again? Hmm..." Collecting herself, Larxene went in too, walking quickly down a hall into a lit area Zexion was, who was staring through the glass at the room beyond it, a troubled expression on his face. She went to his side and looked beyond the glass as well.

The image startled her. Aoife was lying completely still on the table, a blue light-glass case covering her completely. Vexen held their one of their custom Nobody laptops in his hand, which was connected to the light-glass, typing away briskly with a dangerous gaze within his eyes.

"Why's he experimenting on Aoife? I wasn't informed of this."

Larxene turned her head sharply to Zexion. He said it in a tone that she never had heard from him all the time she had known him. Zexion stared desperately through the glass as she folded her arms.

"Is it really for the Organization's survival, the girl?"

"Hm, now this is getting interesting. Something on the little ward," Larxene commented sternly, then stopped and squinted before pointing forward. "Look!"

Zexion leaned forward with the exclamation. The light-glass disappeared and Aoife stirred as Vexen stepped back. The Schemer gently rapped his gloved knuckles on the glass to get his attention, mouthing a 'What's up?' as Larxene waved over to him. Vexen frowned with disapproval at them and put his fingers to his forehead after he closed the laptop.

"I should have guessed someone would be snooping around," he scoffed, his voice muffled beyond the glass. Aoife twitched again and her unfocused eyes expanded open. Dropping his arm, Vexen looked around for the light switch. Not waiting for approval, Zexion went to the side door and let himself in.

"Aoife," he greeted apathetically as he passed through.

She propped herself on her elbows, seeing a young dark-haired man. "Y-You're Ze-Zexion...what are you...?" She blinked as Vexen turned the lights on, which made the girl groan and curl up in a ball at the suddenness. Brows creased, Zexion peered down at her dazed form then turned to Number IX.

"What was this for, anyway?" Zexion asked with a hint of shadowy resentment at being left out. Aoife clutched her head, sitting up. Her eyes were watered on the brink of breaking at the bright lights, but only Larxene noticed her eyes seemed to carry some sadness about something. She looked away, tightening her folded arms in discomfort.

"Confidential orders from the Superior, Zexion. Sorry," he said, seeing the Schemer's hand twitch involuntary across the room. He tucked the laptop under his arm and turned to the door. "But even I don't know why he's doing this. No one does."

"Right...you're right," Zexion said distantly. "If it's for the order, then I suppose I can't complain." Discreet, Aoife raised a hand over her heart, taking a deep breath, feeling a bit numb in her body.

"If that's all, I need to go work on analyzing these results. This will take at least a couple of days to complete. And...you know as well as I do _he_ isn't patient when it comes to his dreams," Vexen spoke to Zexion, who nodded with a smirk, and exited. Larxene smiled with terror and went past him.

Laughing, the sadistic woman leaned on the doorframe and looked down on Aoife, who regained herself. "Well, it's about time we had some fun of our own. Just us girls." Zexion frowned over to her and ruffled his hair.

"Nothing over the top, Larxene. He did say no killing, after all," Zexion warned her, holding out a hand for a portal. Aoife gasped and swung herself off the table.

"Wait a second!" She held out her hand to him. He actually paused for her, a hand on his hip. "Your name is Zexion...right?" She couldn't see his gaze; his strange hair made sure of that. He put his foot in the dark entrance, barely turning his head to her.

"Yes. I'll see you later, for sure." He departed in the next second, leaving a hushed silence for the two women. Suddenly Aoife let out a breath. Larxene smirked at her, not quite understand the girl's first thing waking up was to raise an inquiry on the Schemer..

"What's with you?"

"Nothing," Aoife sighed and then smiled at her with twinkling eyes. "Let's go already, you old hag. I still wanna wipe that look off your face!"

* * *

"Thirteen! Fourteen!"

Axel grinned and looked over his shoulder to shout to Roxas. "I'm on seventeen!"

"What! Well...last one's mine!" Roxas twisted his footing around and charged for the last Heartless, breathing hard but smiling through the rush of battle. He swung for it, but a red and white chakram sunk into it with a blaze of hissing fire. Roxas let out a groan as Axel straightened up in front of him.

"Well, that wasn't big enough for me anyway," he shrugged it off, dismissing his blades with a long sigh. Axel rolled his cat-like eyes then smiled.

"I win again, Roxas."

"You cheated."

"Since when do we go by rules?"

"That's true," Roxas whispered then gave in to the fact. Axel looked pointedly at him, tapping his foot. "Alright, alright!" He pulled out the infamous little notepad and scribbled down Axel's latest victory. Very viciously though. The two were in outskirts of Twilight Town again, finishing up their clean-up duty. This day, they had to chase after the irritating Heartless. But now Roxas had nothing to distract him.

They started walking back into the town with Roxas following behind Axel with his ocean blue eyes to the orangish pavement, wondering about Aoife. Larxene seemed to want to tear her to pieces. And would enjoy it.

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and ended up bumping into Axel's back.

"Ugh...What the...!" Roxas poked his spiky head around to look up at Axel, who was gazing in the distance. "What are you doing Axel?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Roxas drew back. Axel looked over to him as the train echoed out through the town. "You worried about that Aoife girl, I'm guessing?"

"Huh? Oh..." Roxas stared at him, then nodded.

"Why?"

"What? What do you mean why, Axel?" Roxas rounded on his friend, locking onto his aloof attitude all of a sudden. "She's my new friend, as much of a friend to me as you are to me. Sure I don't know her very well and I only just met her, but I feel like I can trust her. And Aoife's your friend too, I know it." Axel side-looked at him, something moving behind his eyes.

"...I wonder if that would be the best thing. We all got our orders to carry out."Axel looked away and started walking on the train tracks as the tower's bell rang out.

Biting his lip, Roxas knew he was missing something, not knowing what Axel was referring to, but he had a worry it was about secret orders that he was never going to know.

* * *

"Jeez, lady! I joke about you and you respond by presenting me a premature death!" Aoife screamed out, running away from the thunder storms Larxene were shooting down at her. Their "training" was basically Aoife running away from Larxene's sadistic self laughing away while Aoife went screaming colorfully away.

_Great, I'm about to die before I've seen another world!_ She slid into a corner and forced herself to turn around to see where Number XII was. The smoke cleared, but there was no black coat or bright blonde hair in sight. Aoife cursed silently, flipping her hair back, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach; Larxene was finally thinking straight.

She put her foot out and a river of electricity charged for it. Aoife immediately hopped back with a squeak.

_Great. Backed up in a corner, without a plan, with a psychotic woman trying to annihilate me, and with a element that wouldn't help me in this one._

'...I think you just gave me an idea.'

_You do?_

'Ugh. Brain cramp.'

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her element and her gloves' wings glowed once. With her hands, she flicked out four shuriken between her fingers. It was a bold move, but it had a chance to work if she was swift. Biting her tongue to calm down, she put her foot out again.

Maybe Larxene was still pissed off because she did the same tactic as before. Aoife smirked; before the bolts came, she bounced her weight on the same foot and leapt in the air as much as she could. She met the ground with a roll, quickly coming up to her knees, breathing in loud patterns, listening for the next attack. This was the wild card moment.

Aoife's eyes roved everywhere, then saw what looked to be Larxene _hovering_ toward her. This made her blink in all confusion but waved it off. Aoife got up and prepared to strike her, but the sadistic's giggles came from behind her too. Gasping, the ward saw that Larxene was coming for her from behind as well.

"What the hell?" she whispered, looking back and forth. "...Clones?" The Larxenes both made a sudden movement with their arms. Taking on instinct, Aoife's arms blurred out at her side as she released the shuriken as the kunai came for her, saving herself. But Aoife needed an escape.

Almost shaking, she conjured up a long skinny spear and sped out from them. Hearing someone follow her, she pivoted on her feet, swishing out the spear viciously. The sharp end met the mark and stabbed into Larxene's side as she gave out a piercing scream, a bit of a horrible sight. A bit.

Out of the blue, she disappeared into dark smoke. Aoife's knees buckled; the real Larxene was standing within the smoke, a true blood-lusting smile on her lips. Aoife glared at her, swinging the spear overhead and down at her. The blonde woman leaped out of the way at the speed of light. Twirling it around in one hand, Aoife brought it down and frowned as her temper boiled.

"Aww...what's wrong, baby? You pretty little thing tired already? Can't keep up the grown ups? I thought as much," her voice echoed out with her haughty laughter. Aoife's eyebrow shot up, looking over her shoulder.

Her glare met Larxene's. "You don't scare me. You're not my better," Aoife stated, slowly turning around, keeping the spear behind her back. "I'm just as worthwhile as you all are."

"Oh?" Larxene chuckled into her hand and beckoned her forward with a finger. "Come on and prove it–" She gasped out. Aoife winged out her arms as she charged for her, revealing she split the spear in two. Larxene's dark green eyes dilated, no daggers in hand.

Sneering slowly, the Nymph did the next best thing, and a flash of light broke out. Aoife stopped, shielding her eyes for a minute. Timidly, she looked out, feeling something warm near her neck; Larxene was still in front of her but looked immensely pleased with herself. Aoife frowned and tried to go for her again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. One fatal move and it's lights out," Larxene said in a sing-song voice as she lifted her arm out to her and flicked her fingers. Something pricked Aoife's neck, making the girl wince.

"What the...oh great." She couldn't see it, but she felt the deadly lightning collar Larxene bestowed, almost touching her delicate skin. Aoife growled and peered up to her, gripping the broken spear in her hands.

"Ha ha. I win."

"Damn it. I thought I had you."

Larxene smiled, craftiness glittering from her eyes. "A woman can be entitled to whatever she can use to win...wouldn't you agree, Superior?" Aoife's hands twitched.

_Oh shit! _

'He saw me lose and fall for her trap! This is bad!' Aoife gulped, hearing steady footfall getting louder from behind. She dispersed the spear into fading light, her freckled face blushing with embarrassment, but Larxene kept the ring of lightning around her neck. The one time she wanted to really run she couldn't.

The big man himself came up to Larxene with an empty smile. "Good work. That will be enough for your time with Aoife."

"You sure?" Larxene swirled her fingers, playing with the strain of the lightning collar as if it were a game. "I didn't even really show her my real speed. Not like I even trained her."

"The experience is the most important part out of this."

Aoife snorted, looking away with a bored frown. The older woman stared at her for a moment then back at Xemnas.

"Are you sure...you want her here as a fighter?" Larxene quietly asked, giving Aoife a weak jolt. "I mean, sure, she has a bit of power over metal, but–"

"Aoife, why don't you wait for me in my chambers while I wrap up here? I will tell you when I get there," Xemnas stated courteously all of a sudden, creating a dark portal for her. Not waiting for her approval, he dispelled her lightning collar with a wave of his hand. "I will only be a minute."

"Um...okay," Aoife replied slowly, taking the hint their was a 'grown-up' discussion about to happen. Giving him a small smile, she turned away and went into the portal. Normally, she'd have been curious. But seeing Xemnas made her thoughts be haunted by her old friends again She suddenly just wanted to see Roxas and even Axel now; it'd go away when they were together.

Aoife sighed as she came into Xemnas' rooms. It looked to be his office, spotting his grand desk and a huge chair with the glass wall behind it, letting Kingdom Hearts shine its white light upon it. There was something cool about the light pouring in the office that made Aoife walk up to the window.

"I need to find out if they're really gone," she traced her fingertips along the lining in the window as her chains chimed, a knot in her throat, "But...how long can I leave them alone with the worlds acting up while I'm cooped up here? I have to do something or I'm going to scream." Her nails scratched the window. Aoife looked at the indistinct marks it made, her wavy hair falling over her shoulders. A grin laced her lips a second, her shoulders shaking just as briefly.

"When did I suddenly have so many friends to care for and look after? When did my life turn around?" Aoife pondered a while then regarded the heart-shaped moon. "Not that I'm complaining..."

"About what?" Xemnas called out, coming through his dark portal. This time she didn't jump with a heart attack; she was starting to get used to the shadows, and it was quietly scaring her.

"Eh, just thinking out loud. Girl stuff," Aoife shrugged off, turning halfway to him. "What did you need, sir?" Xemnas walked up to the front of his desk, peering down at her.

"Aoife, no need to call me that. My name is good enough," the Superior uttered in a low tone.

"Ok then, sorry."

Xemnas smiled with his eyes at her, drumming his fingers on the desk. "Well, I forgot something for you. You need to know how to summon portals of darkness when you will need to travel."

"What? Really?" Aoife rushed up to the desk opposite him, wide-eyed and somehow not phased at having power over darkness. "You'll teach me?" He nodded, then stood up straight.

"Nothing complicated or too draining. Anyone with a certain darkness can do it. And I know you can do this." Closing his eyes, he took a couple steps back. When he opened them, he smirked at her. "All you need..." he held out his right arm, hand stretched out. His orange eyes flashed and a dark portal appeared. Aoife blinked, looking unsure. "...is a bit of unyielding will power." She looked away, folding her arms.

"Whoa there...I dunno if I can do that." Aoife rubbed her head, looking anywhere but at him. That didn't fit her description. Hardly breathing, she bowed her head a bit. She felt a large hand on her shoulder and looked back up at Xemnas with a shrewd expression. "Don't give me a pep talk."

"Hmph. That's not really my thing," he said simply, making Aoife giggle at his slightly offended face. "Just try it. And that's not a suggestion."

"Fine, whatever," Aoife mumbled, putting space in between them as his underlying threat. She held put her glove hand, practically yelling for a portal in her mind at once.

_Come on, portal! _

'Come on, portal!'

It worked. A dark portal appeared, to which Aoife had her mouth hung open at.

"See?" Xemnas whispered deeply. "Perhaps you can have a place here after all." Aoife looked from him to the portal many, many times then laughed and smiled.

"I can't believe it, that was so easy!" Aoife shouted, practically bouncing up and down. "Believing really can work." She was laughing, but there looked like there were real tears in her eyes. Despite not much time having past since she came here, so much had happened on her first day as part of the Organization. And now that she had this power to use, she mentally mapped out a possibility for when she could go search for her old friends. Things were finally looking up in her favor!

Xemnas was wary at the sudden change into hyper mode; he hadn't dealt directly with humans in so long. "I just gave you advice, Aoife. You could have done even if I did–" She wasn't listening. Like a three-year old, she jumped on Xemnas, wrapping her arms and legs around him, giving him a huge hug that made him stagger a little, laughing and shouting the same thing over and over.

Xemnas stood indifferent a moment then braced a hand on her back, hiding his shock inside, and then wondered how he was even a ghost of that emotion. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Grinning with her chin on his broad shoulder, Aoife let out another laugh and dropped herself, smiling brilliantly. "Was there anything else you needed, Xemnas sir?"

Still trying to recover, he opened his mouth then quickly closed it and shook his head. "No. Go get some rest, you have battles tomorrow." Aoife beamed at him with a twinkle in her eyes then waved a good-bye at him and started to walk off, then realized she could use a portal. Xemnas remembered to fake a smile and jerked his head to the side, urging her to do it again. Aoife summoned another portal for her room and, waving again, went in it.

Looking at the moon, he went up to the window and took a deep breath.

"...she surely will be easily to manipulate," Xemnas whispered and grinned, almost deranged. "Things are finally looking up in my favor."

* * *

The next day passed by in a satisfying rush for Aoife, mainly because the fights got harder and there were more things and people to learn about. She portaled (very excitedly) to Marluxia and Luxord, but the battles didn't exactly go well.

"Flower power? I mean, I can't believe that he actually beat me with that," Aoife complained without restraint, waving her straw around in the air before putting it back into her chocolate milk. "He was so fast! Kept poofing into _pink_ flower petals, which kept making me crack up, which in turn made him pissed at how I wasn't taking it seriously, which I was trying to!"

Axel laughed with Roxas, a mental image popping in his mind. "Wow. That's a way to win, laugh an opponent to death."

Aoife finished Luxord's fight only half an hour ago and they were in the kitchens alone, relaxing after the day and catching up. Roxas continued to lick his sea-salt ice cream as Axel balanced his stool on two legs, staring at Aoife.

"And Luxord?"

"Let's just say, I probably won't ever want to see a poker game again," Aoife replied with an iffy expression. "Or cards or dice with that. I hated being turned into that." Axel grinned at her, letting the stool fall back to the ground.

"Meh, I think you'll get better. Metal can be a very useful element."

She laughed slightly and gazed over in skepticism. "How?"

"You can control an opponent's weapons or any and all of your surroundings," he replied with a shrug.

"It's harder than it sounds," Aoife confessed, slouching in her chair. "I don't know if I'll ever get the hang of it fully." Roxas looked up, frowning in thought.

"So, you can't come to Twilight Town tomorrow either," he said with a sigh. Aoife looked sadly at him and nodded.

"So, tomorrow...you'll fight Demyx and..."

"Axel," the pyro finished for him with a confident smirk at Aoife. "I'll be waiting for that one."

Aoife gave a nervous smile before taking an interest to her chocolate milk, cursing her hormones as her heart went racing.


	6. Shadow, Nocturne, and Wanderers

Aoife yawned continuously with sleep-sand still gunked up in her eyes, shoving her cold feet into her big black boots on for another day of fighting and mental scrambles on everything. Roxas told her last night that Demyx was very nice, probably the nicest of them all (though she thought Roxas was) so she decided in taking her time and to just stroll around to his rooms.

Wherever that was.

Her mind was constantly on how it'd go with Axel. Sure they were sort of on a good basis given Roxas as the axis between them, but...

_He's a dangerous guy._

'And even though it's obvious, it doesn't really help me. The curse of being a teenage girl with a heart.'

"I really should have tried hard to get a boyfriend before now," Aoife lectured to her self, combing her unruly her with her fingers. "Yes, because you never know when a man in black will take to you a funky world filled with fairytale creatures and people with too much spiky hair." Sighing, she flicked her lights off and departed. Her eyes flicked to Roxas' shut door as she slowly walked by, and thinking if she had any right to judge the Nobodies. They just wanted their hearts back. That didn't seem bad, but it left her suspicious on how they were even functioning so civilly. And then there was her lack of knowledge of much of their operations and history. But in the end, it seemed to be all for a good cause.

"Maybe that's why I treat them like humans," Aoife said softly to herself, putting a hand to the wall as she walked on. "I would do the same in their place. I just can't bring myself to hate that." She took a pause with her head down, feeling a tiny weight in her coat. She searched her pocket and pulled out a bright pendant on a thin silver chain.

"Hm?" She blinked. The pendant was a morning sun, softly colored, and composed of elegant gem and metal; it was a gift from Rinoa on her tenth birthday, an emblem representing their home world. Aoife's mind started working, remembering she picked up it up when she ran from the Heartless in her home world. But she could have sworn she shoved it in her jacket, which she had lost somewhere between this world and her old one.

_Why of all the things did I pick up this stupid trinket?_

Turning around the corner, she closed her eyes, pocketing the pendant again and ran into someone with light blonde hair. Aoife stumbled a little in the wall but the other girl fell to the floor, dropping too many clothes that she was holding in her arms. She kept her eyes down the whole time, which caught Aoife's curiosity.

The girl immediately mumbled a shy apology, fumbling to pick up all the clothes. Aoife felt a gush of sympathy and empathy form a knot in her throat; the girl reminded Aoife of herself.

"Hey, um...," Aoife smiled and crouched down. "Here. It's okay." She picked up a lavish floral robe for her. The girl made a tiny surprised sound as Aoife's arm brushed her wrist.

_Ah, I get it. She's a bit of a loner._

'And not by choice...'

The girl looked up with a guilty expression, not noticing Aoife's brightly narrowed eyes. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly, head bowed, "I should watch where I'm going..." To her surprise Aoife blinked a couple times and laughed, causing her to look up in surprise, as it wasn't a cold or mean laugh like she only heard from Marluxia or Larxene.

"Naw, the fault's mine. I wasn't looking where I was going. Just thinking too much," Aoife replied then opened her eyes. She gasped. "HEY! You-you're that girl I saw...that morning in my room! It's you!" Aoife stood up in shock. The girl nodded slowly, her blue eyes shining in fear, clutching the clothes tightly to her chest. Aoife then frowned, eyes dimming.

"Sooo...who are you?"

"I am Namine," she answered politely with a smile.

_Well that was easier than I thought._ Aoife blinked owlishly, then smiled back and held out her hand.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Aoife. I'm the–I mean, I'm a...well," she trailed off, still not sure how to phrase it. Namine put a hand out to stop her.

"It's okay. I know who you are. I've been told. And..." Namine held out the pile of clothes in her arms to the confused Aoife, "You're the reason why I came by. These are for you."

"Huh?" Aoife involuntarily pointed at herself, wide-eyed. Giggling, Namine nodded to her.

"Yes. You." Namine then blinked and looked around for something. Aoife raised a dark eyebrow, wondering if she would get kidnapped by a gay clown and taken to do the disco with talking animals from the way the weird chain of events kept popping up in her new life. At the moment, it seemed really possible.

Namine held her breath in, looking at Roxas' door far past Aoife's shoulder. "Is someone in there...still?" Aoife's raised eyebrow went down in grave seriousness at her whisper; she found herself overly protective of her new friend because if she lost him, then she'd truly be alone. She didn't trust anyone else, even though Axel seemed okay in tolerating her.

"Yeah...why should it matter?" Aoife came across more cold than she wanted, but her suspicions at Namine's sudden wariness at Roxas hardened her. Namine gazed back at her with a gentle smile.

"Oh, I don't want to wake anyone up, that's all. Let's put this up in your room, okay?"

Aoife shrugged and turned to lead her. She opened the door and let her go in first, pointing to her bed to where she could drop the clothes and thanking her for the clothes as she was now a homeless hobo without clothing or underwear of her own. Giggling at her reasoning, Namine nodded and mouthed a 'you're-welcome' and walked more steadily inside. Just as Aoife put a foot in her room, Roxas' door opened.

Stepping out of his bedroom, a sleepy-eyed Roxas yawned and stretched his arms up, causing Aoife to freeze in horror. "G'morning Aoife. You eat already?"

_Why do I get the feeling this is really bad?_

"Roxas! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing some mission? Please?"

Roxas stared at her, putting his arms down. Namine dropped the clothes (on the ground) and turned to Aoife, scared. Seeing Aoife wave her away behind her back, she went to her bathroom door to hide.

Suppressing a smile, Roxas took his time in walking over to her. Aoife looked at him funny, determined to make him go away.

"What?"

"Please and thank you?" Aoife asked, staring vaguely back at him.

"Did you hit your head or something? Aoife–"

_Say elephant._

"Elephant."

"..." Roxas put his hand down with a worried frown while Aoife inwardly cursed herself. He stared at her for so long that Aoife started to sweat a bit at the spotlight put on her. He glanced from side to side then looked up at her nervously.

"I'm not going to comment on that–"

'Thank goodness.'

"–but after you fight Demyx, can you meet me at Memory's Skyscraper? I'll tell you why later," Roxas concluded with no humor in his voice. Aoife loosened up and sighed quietly. They stared at each other a moment before Aoife blinked away.

"Sure, yeah. But why?"

Roxas dark blue eyes' brightened slightly as he turned from her to the hallway. "Just come to Memory's Skyscraper after Demyx's fight. I'll be there alone."

Aoife's eyes crinkled in confusion. "Okay...but is–"

"Just show up!" Roxas yelled with sudden impatience at his friend's erratic behavior, now realizing dealing with hearts was really trying at times.

Aoife jumped at his lash out. This was the first time she'd seen the calm boy with a real temper. But there was something darker in it that robbed her mind with deep worry.

A flash of tenderness crossed Roxas' face and he sighed, regretting he lost his control.

"I...Aoife, I didn't mean to..."

"Roxas." Putting up a hand, Aoife pulled back from him then collected herself, taking a deep breath. "I'll be there. I'll show up, don't worry." She turned from him before he could speak, shutting the door with a snap behind her.

Something was troubling Roxas, no doubt. Her head was bowed, her dark wavy hair falling over her shoulders when Namine stepped up to her.

"Um, are you okay...Aoife?" Namine whispered with concern. Aoife's eyes were hidden from her. Namine looked to the ground too. "...Did you have a fight or something?"

"No." Namine peered up to her and held in a gasp; Aoife was looking out the window, jaded. "It's sad...I don't know how to help my friend...all because I'm not a Nobody. This is tougher than I thought."

"Aoife..." Namine slowly paced up to her, taking hold of her wrist and giving it a comforting squeeze. Aoife flicked at her eyes with her free hand, gulping. "I think, I believe that..." she put a hand to her throat, in a different kind of pain, "that you'll help them out, somehow...someday..."

Aoife took a shuddering breath that seem to come from her soul and rolled her bright gray eyes. "Yeah, right. I'm not some hero nor do I–"

"No, Aoife, I didn't say that. I'm just, just saying be a friend. Just treat him as a REAL friend, not as a Nobody friend," Namine replied firmly, never having had such a drive well up inside her before. Shaking her head, she looked out her window to the dark sky. "He needs it...they all do..."

"And don't you?" Aoife whispered calmly. "...You're a Nobody, too, aren't you?" she muttered, looking at her feet. "Why don't you speak to him? You'd be better than me."

Ironically, Namine giggled, making Aoife stare at her. She was shaking her angelic head at the confused human. "No, no. I...I am just...a shadow."

Aoife sighed tiredly as a headache started up, rubbing a hand on her neck and cracking it a bit. "I'm guessing I _should_ ask about you but can't yet, huh?" There seemed to be a lot of that going on lately.

Namine smiled sadly, letting go of her wrist. "Not yet. I'll tell you the truth of it all whenever I can, though. Even if it is forbidden. I promise."

Aoife stared at her and Namine stared back, both knowing that day will come to be someday. Even though Aoife wasn't sure why, she felt a serious trust for Namine. It was how she felt when she had her first talk with Roxas. Those two were truly peculiar. Peculiar and special.

At length, she nodded to the Nobody and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry. I took up a lot of your time." She sighed happily and ushered her over to her bed where most of the clothes had been folded. All of it was black except the robe. Aoife tilted her head to side, a little lost.

"...I don't get it."

Namine put a hand over her mouth and burst out in laughs. "Sorry. I guess I did come uninvited."

_Not like it's the first time..._

Namine quieted down and looked up at her. "Like I said, these are for you. A little gift from me." She knelt down beside the bed and started to show her the items. "These are some pajamas. I figured that you didn't have any of those as well. And this night robe is for you too. And I threw in a pair of sandals for you, in case you go to worlds with hot temperatures or something," she explained patiently, indicating the sandals that were exactly like hers, but purple.

She moved on and picked up a couple dresses that was exactly like hers as well except it was dark black. "And last, these dresses, just like mine except the color, because sometimes, like I said, it can get warm. And you wearing all the leather all the time, it must be a bit uncomfortable at times."

Aoife shrugged with a smile. "Thanks. I mean, this is so much. I don't have anything–"

Namine shook her head, smiling. "Not at all. I wanted to do this for you. Here, I'm almost done folding this all up," she said and leaned over to finish. Aoife twirled a lock of hair through her fingers as she observed this seemingly nice ally, glad Namine was a good person–even though they just met, Aoife could tell she was true to her word, and maybe this could be another friend for her to turn to. After a moment her eyes rested on her hand's action.

She froze instantly.

It couldn't be right, but her heart was beating too fast, a sign she was panicking at the evidence before her.

There mixed in her dark black hair was a thin lock of white hair. That hadn't been there before coming to The World That Never Was; she was a image-conscious girl and she always checked her appearances, and this was very noticeable. Too noticeable to miss during a hair taming session. Aoife stumbled back a few paces and Vexen's experiment came into her mind.

'Was this why they took me, whatever is they're doing to me...'

She put her gloved hands over her mouth to hold in a scream, trembling at this bad omen. Not even stress could do something this drastic to her. Aoife turned herself to the cool breezes coming in from the window, trying to get her wits together as Namine stood up again. She put the fear in the back of her mind as she turned to the blonde girl with a small smile.

"Thanks again, Namine. I wanna repay you someday. Hopefully," Aoife said and walked up to her. Namine shrugged, hands clasped behind her back. Aoife scratched her cheek in deep thought then held out her hand to her.

"Friends then?" Aoife asked. Namine looked surprised and blinked at her hand, a bit unsure. But then she very sadly smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah...thank you, Aofie."

_I thought that'd make her happy. So why does she look so sad and..._

'Guilty? No, I'm thinking too much.'

Namine let go and looked quizzically at her. All of a sudden, she let out a hushed scream, making Aoife leap up like a cat and search her room wildly.

"Oh no! You have to fight Demyx right now! I'm so sorry! Now I've gotten you late. Here," she gasped with haste and summoned a dark portal for Aoife. "This will lead to him. Good luck!"

Namine waved to her as Aoife went into the portal, who was waving back to her and then the ward was gone.

Walking through the dark corridor, Aoife started humming and moved with a bit of a skip; she was excited to meet Demyx! A musician of all things. This was just the distraction she needed from her hair trauma.

She got through the portal and entered what she guessed was Demyx's rooms. It was a vast, rectangular room with a high ceiling. A splash met her ears. Then she looked ahead of her.

Aoife almost fell over, letting out a shrill "Holy crap!"

A _huge _swimming pool lay in front of her, filled to the brim with crystal clear water. Blinking in disbelief, she walked up to the edge, searching for the source of the splash. She opened her mouth to speak, and just in time, a humongous splash of cool water drenched her on the spot.

Soon, a guy's laughter erupted near her feet and echoed through the whole area. Moving her soaking wet bangs out of her face, Aoife looked down at Demyx and did a double take.

The Nocturne was looking up at her, chin resting on his arms on the edge at her feet. He was grinning and laughed happily again when she gawked at him. His dirty blonde hair wasn't in mullet form, but messily matted down by his swim to his shoulders. He resembled a young, carefree surfer in a way.

"Hi Aoife! Nice to meet ya, well, for real, anyway. I'm Demyx, the ninth member of Organization XIII." He smiled up at her unchanging expression and held out his hand to shake hers.

The girl just stared for a moment, no expression on her face as she dripped with water.

Then Aoife blinked dully, turned her head and spit out the water she involuntarily swallowed earlier. Demyx watched, his face falling in innocent surprise.

"Oh." He blinked. What else could he do?

Aoife looked down at him again. "Umm..."

Demyx blinked up at her again, patiently waiting.

Looking embarrassed, she got down on her knees to see his face better and took a deep breath.

"...Alright. I guess I can safely say you're definitely Demyx, with all the...water..." Aoife gestured to the pool and herself. Demyx held in the urge to laugh. "I know this may be obviously stupid to ask, but...WHY do you have a pool in here, anyway?"

Demyx smiled brilliantly and tugged on his hair. "Isn't it obvious? I love the water!" Aoife had opened her mouth to speak but it fell into an honest smile.

"Sorry," he continued. "Didn't mean to freak you out earlier, but everyone is so not fun in this order like you wouldn't believe!" Sighing light-heartedly, he pushed himself from the edge, floating away lazily. Aoife relaxed and sat down fully, letting her feet dangle into the cool water. "So, ready to get this over with?"

"Sure. Wait." Aoife stood up. He pulled himself out of the pool to stand on solid ground, revealing he was clad in dark blue swim trunks. He stretched his arms high as he turned to her waving for his attention. "We're fighting here?"

Demyx lowered his arms and stared around to her through his equally dripping wet hair. He smiled.

"Yeah. This will be perfect."

Aoife looked at the pool then back at his smiling face. "Oh...kay...sure." Demyx nodded and did something Aoife thought was impossible: he jumped for the pool and, stepping on it, started walking on the water.

Her jaw dropped.

_...Okay, now how much you wanna bet on being kidnapped to do disco nights with all the creatures of the forest? It seems _so_ much more possible now, no?_

* * *

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

Far away from that world of nothingness and darkness, in a world of passing voyagers moving in and out for there friends and loved ones, a world known to be called Traverse Town, there was a red-haired girl finally alone in an empty abandoned house. She liked the house, though brightly light and with a strong door to lock out the Heartless, it was left behind just like her. A certain group of people that had taken her in had left after her hero, one of her best friends who somehow got a knack for wielding the Keyblade while she was comatose. Kairi could hardly make much sense of everything.

Looking out the window to the night, she sighed and placed her hands on the edge of the clothed, dusty table.

Alone. Maybe now she could start learning how to stand on her own to feet, without her friends always there to support her. Riku was supposedly lost to the darkness and Sora...

The girl closed her eyes. He'd return. That's what she kept telling herself. He even said it.

They promised.

* * *

_In one moment, she took her lucky star charm from behind and caught Sora's hand from the front and brought them together. Delicately, she placed it in his hand and drew back._

"_Take this," Kairi said softly, hearing the dripping of water far down the tunnel. She put her hands on her hips and leaned toward him. "It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."_

_He smiled down on it for a flash and closed his hand around it, bringing it up._

"_Don't worry. I will." He nodded. Kairi stared at him and took a breath._

"_Promise?"_

_He looked her dead in the eye, all serious and sure. "Promise." _

_Kairi gazed in his blue eyes, warmth and faith and strength passing into her; it was the effect Sora had on her. Two could play at that game. _

_She blinked, her voice low." Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

* * *

Slowly her eyes had fallen to the cloth covering the table. It could be days before the end would come. It probably would. It took a long time for them to get back to Traverse Town. And a new entrance into the heavily defended Hollow Bastion would be trickier and take more patience, even with a back door entrance. So much was still uncertain.

"Maybe I should've stayed behind with the princesses of heart and helped," Kairi mumbled, leaning on her elbows and lost in her thoughts again.

It didn't go on for too long. Somewhere, far outside the house, she distinctively heard a sharp bang. Her head rose up but silence followed so she shrugged it off.

Less than ten seconds passed (Kairi started counting for her sanity) when a loud yell bellowed out from the same direction, a guy's. This time, before she could raise her head carelessly, a girl's voice shrieked out at it, shouting threats Kairi never heard in all of her mellow fourteen years of living.

"What the–" she whispered then she started up in fright with a small gasp. Then the first voice started yelling. No, roaring at the volume of an atomic bomb. Well close enough.

"What the hell-you're gonna _LECTURE ME WHILE I'M BEING ATTACKED?_ Excuse me for not being quiet! And haven't you noticed that the darkness shit can like sniff us out? We have hearts!" Dust fell from the walls in a actually stumbled at how loud the guy could get. "Typical of you, Rinoa. Fine then! LEAVE ME TO DIE AND GO FIND YOUR SUGAR DADDY LEON! I'll be sure not to put you in my last will! What about how we lost Irvine with our home! What about Aoife? We dont' even know wherever she's still somewhere out there."

Kairi grasped the table edge and put a hand over her racing heart. This wasn't exactly what she was wishing for. Now the girl's voice, not as loud, but much more ferocious, screamed out again.

"You jerk! I-I can't believe you! You and them are my best friends! I miss Irvine and want to find Aoife just as much as you do! She comes first on this journey!" Kairi gulped, and heard a rush of wind and the sickening sound of metal meeting a Heartless. Apparently the girl was fighting now, a nerve touched. "I should just leave your sorry self alone if you're going to be this must trouble! Why can't you be a man! At least LEON is mature and is helping us try to find Aoife despite his own problems, unlike you! You keep stopping for food more than I keep stopping for bathroom breaks!"

Kairi wasn't born yesterday. These two people knew Leon and the others. They obviously had met them long before Kairi came to Traverse Town. But maybe not Sora. They had come here before, and were looking for this "Aoife." But all they'd find was a defenseless girl with bad news and a magnet-heart for the darkness, which was probably why they were being attacked right now.

Kairi was about to sigh, but it strangled into a scream as the guy roared out again.

"I'll give Leon that for helping us out, but ALL. YOU'VE. DONE. Is talk about how wonderful he is! Can you go fall in love next week when we get our friends back, or is that too much to ask?"

Kairi sank to her knees, hoping she wouldn't have to confront them after all. She looked around, but there was only one exit.

"Would you SHUT UP! That's it! You handle this yourself! I'll find Leon and the others myself!" The girl made as much noise as possible in making her leave.

And it was heading for Kairi.

"What the hell! Rinoa, wait up!"

"This is crazy," Kairi whispered frantically. She stayed on her knees, controlling her breathing when the door swung open by a breathless young woman with a deadly projectile on her left forearm.

"Guys! As you probably heard, we're back!" The pretty smile didn't quite leave her face when her brown eyes found only Kairi on the floor. Kairi looked up, fear in her eyes. "Oh?" was the older girl's peaceful reply and quickly she dusted off her black shorts.

Kairi stared at her,dishearten at her situation. The girl looked a few years older than her, her sky blue cape fluttering in the wind, her pale face flushed from her "argument" a minute. Short straight black hair hightlight with some brown streaks was falling into her perplexed face, and Kairi could only gape as she had not come up with a plan on what to say.

Rinoa sighed slowly, her eyes sad.

"That's right, they said...they're not in town anymore then...they must have gone on home." She sighed tiredly this time and turned to the red-head, smiling sweetly. "You okay there?" She walked over and reached out a hand to blinked and took it, letting the girl pull her to her feet.

"Thanks," Kairi said, rubbing her arm a moment. The girl flipped her hair back and folded her arms gracefully, bending down a little.

"Sorry if I sound pushy, but who are you, and...why are you alone in here?"

Kairi frowned, wondering how to put it. "Well, my name is Kairi. And they, the others well..."

Heavy running reached their ears. Kairi instinctively took a step back. The girl, however, rolled her eyes and put her fists on her slim hips. When the running stopped within the doorframe, she pivoted around to her companion.

Kairi tilted her head so she could see past the girl. The guy held onto the wall and ran a gloved hand through his spiky dark blonde hair (though not as spiky as Sora's or Cloud's), his breathing labored.

Her eyes widened. He had a tribal-like dark tattoo along the side of left face, and his clothes were regular enough though. Red and black shoes, long baggy jean shorts, and a black and red short-sleeved jacket over a black beater, which was stained darker from sweat.

"Did you destroy all the Heartless Zell?" Rinoa's voice was now bitter, inwardly fuming at how hard it was to work together with Zell without their other friends.

The guy took another breath and looked up at her with a furious glare. Kairi braced herself for the worst.

* * *

"See! You can do it too!" Demyx exclaimed cheerfully and let go of Aoife's hands. She whimpered in fear when he did, hunched near the water elementist and looked down.

She was standing on water. That was not normal.

Demyx put his hands on his hips.

"See, I told you that it was simple," he encouraged proudly. Aoife went as still as stone–this wasn't exactly an everyday thing for her like the Nocturne. "Now, let's do some training. Nothing big," Demyx assured, seeing her uncomfortable at standing on water. "Let's start with some target practice."

Aoife nodded, eyes still dilated at her uneasy situation. The Nobody held a hand high in the air. Water bubbles appeared and his blue sitar formed into his grip. He flipped it around and brought it front of him. The ward held in a giggle; the sitar added to this picture made him look a bit like to a hippy.

"First thing you have to do: destroy forty water clones in thirty seconds." He ran his fingers along the strings and started playing. "Dance, Water, Dance!"

Water clones started rising from the water, surrounding them. Biting her lower lip, Aoife got in her stance, flicking her gaze here and there.

"No way. All of that? There's not enough time–"

"GO!"

"Alright then!"

She raced for the nearest clone and sent her fist through it, the 'pit-pat' sounds of her boots on the water flowing with Demyx's music. She kicked at another and threw eight shuriken that only struck six more clones that started massing around her in a tight circle. The destroyed clones drenched her even more, making her scream in frustration-it was happening too much to her lately.

Growling, Aoife went into a frenzy with her fists and occasionally a twirling kick. Unfortunately, Aoife wasn't keeping track of time. There were four clones left when half a minute passed.

Demyx laughed and snapped his fingers.

Immediately, Aoife fell into the pool with a yelp of surprise.

"Not fast enough," he said quietly above the splash as it rippled below his feet. He sat down on the water and strummed a few chords absentmindedly, watching bubbles gurgle up and Aoife's head broke through the surface, coughing furiously.

Demyx opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"That was so unfair," Aoife grumbled darkly, blinking out water and looked up at him.

"No, you just aren't that fast."

"Hey!" She splashed scowled playfully and splashed her back, getting into the water.

Laughing, Aoife fought back, both forgetting their training, both letting a bond of friendship start to form.

When they finally got tired out, she did backstroke and rubbed at her eyes.

"Oh gosh, Xemnas is gonna get us," Aoife said and laughed when she met Demyx's gaze. He frowned in thought.

"Well, who said he has to know, or ever will?" Demyx grinned at her when her gray-green eyes widened in happiness and surprise. "I'll just say..." he drew out the last word slowly, putting a finger to his chin as if deep in thought, "that your speed is awful, and you have bad fighting style. Oh, and you really hate getting wet."

Aoife stared at him hard and Demyx looked at her.

He stared back.

Her face broke and she spitted out laughter, loudly, joyfully. Demyx did the same.

* * *

Pointing to her, Zell opened and closed his mouth, eyes burning with anger. Kairi held her breath, waiting for the incredibly loud voice.

"I...oh, whatever," he said at a normal volume and leaned his weight on the doorframe, looking very tired. "It's no use. You'll never change, Rinoa."

Kairi exhaled loudly, passing a hand over her mouth. Rinoa went completely still before shaking her hand over her shoulder.

"Come on, Zell. You're stronger than me, so I don't see why you have to blow up whenever I decide to let you have the spotlight," she said as she waved the hand carelessly over her shoulder and dropped it. Zell started up, making a rude gesture.

"You're just lazy. Man, everything's gotten messed up ever since we lost our home." Zell wiped his forehead and noticed Kairi at last. "Huh? Who–where's everybody?"

Kairi sighed, looking back down at the table cloth. Rinoa shook her head, looking politely at the princess of heart.

"Forgive his rudeness. He's a bit lacking in intelligence unfortunately," she said with lighthearted playfulness. "Oh gosh, now what's wrong with me? I'm being so rude too!" The girl took a breath and smiled at her. "My name is Rinoa and this is my friend Zell, and you're...Kairi, right?"

Kairi nodded. "It's okay. But I think I know why you're here. Leon and the others, right?"

Rinoa gave a weak nod.

"Really?" Zell rushed up to Rinoa's side. "You know 'em? Where are they?" Kairi looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry. They left awhile ago." Zell's shoulders slouched down and Rinoa's gaze lowered to the ground, lost in thought. "They said they were going to see their home one last time, to Hollow Bastion, before he ends it once and for all."

Rinoa stared her with shock. "He? End what? What's going to happen to them?"

She took Kairi by the shoulders so girl had to look at her and had to keep talking.


	7. The Arms of the Fire

"You don't know?" Kairi asked, searching each of their faces.

"Know what?" Zell replied shortly, walking over and dropped down on the ground. Rinoa looked a little afraid but let go of her shoulders and sat down beside the blonde more neatly. Kairi folded her arms and explained to them who Sora was, who Riku was, the doors to the worlds' hearts, the Keyholes and Keyblade, the princesses of heart, and why they were going back.

"So, the Door to Darkness is open," Zell echoed, scratching his head. Kairi nodded.

"Because of the princesses of heart, yes," Kairi answered.

"That explains why lost our world. And…Leon and the others went to Hollow Bastion to help seal the Keyhole there? Sora and his comrades?" Rinoa said quietly, wrapping her arms around her legs. Kairi nodded. "But, you said if the Door is shut, then it'll all end. The Heartless. The worlds will all be restored and its inhabitants would return to their homes as well."

"Irvine and Aoife will come back there, for sure," Zell assured with a confident nod.

"It'll deal a heavy blow to the darkness, yeah, but, it's somewhere far off, in the edge of the worlds. Ansem is probably going to be there with Rik-" Kairi broke off.

_You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!_

Kairi shuddered; squeezing her eyes shut at the last memory of her lost friend. She missed him so much.

"But if the Door's closed-"

Zell sighed. "All the paths'll be closed. We wouldn't ever see each other again," he finished. Rinoa sprang up, clutching the ring that hung on the silver chain around her neck. She looked down in horror, her mouth moving with no sound coming out.

"Rinoa, are you...?" Kairi whispered then looked at Zell, who was staring at the ground solemnly. "You're right. But, if that does happen, your friend…which one was it?"

"Aoife," Zell said with a nod.

"Even if your friend Aoife is in another world, she should go back to your world, that world of the Dawn," Kairi swore wholeheartedly and nodded back, clasping her hands together. At once, the two strangers jumped.

"Really?" they said together with wide eyes and happiness radiating out of them. Kairi smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Aoife?"

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

Demyx and Aoife were dried off, towels around their necks, sitting on the edge of the pool and ideally talking about trivial things when Aoife turned to him, remembering what Roxas asked that morning, to meet her in the Dark City.

"Hey, I gotta go meet up with someone, okay?"

"Oh? Who is it?" Demyx asked with a silly grin, waggling his eyebrows. Aoife rolled her eyes.

"No, a friend."

Demyx frowned, sitting straighter. It caught Aoife's attention at the change of mood that showed on his face. "Don't tell me you're going to other worlds without his permission? Your the ward of our Organization and you can't do that without someone's consent."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to get who 'his' permission he was talking about. She gritted her teeth down and cursed violently to herself. That ruined her plans! Aoife had wanted so much to sneak around the worlds and see if her friends were wandering about, looking for her. But what if the Heartless got to them before she found them again?

"Whatever. Look, it's just Roxas down in the city, is that so wrong?" she flared with hot anger. Demyx cringed away from her, not liking how people with hearts go so nasty without warning.

Aoife blinked and sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I've just got a lot on my mind. I have a heart, y'know." She stood up and threw the towel down. "See ya later, Demyx. This was really fun," she admitted with a half-smile as he waved farewell at her. Turning around sharply, Aoife walked into her dark portal, throwing her hood over her head. She did not want to get wet again.

In a steady, heavy pace, she marched through and came in front of Memory's Skyscraper. Her glazed eyes took it in.

Rushing clouds above grumbled and a rumbling sound echoed through the city. Aoife looked up at the stormy sky in wide-eyed wonder.

"Unreal," she breathed out. The sounds reminded her of how the ocean would crash on the base of the rocky beach cliffs. And at the top of the farthest one she'd sit and watch the ships come and go out of the harbor after school, watching the sunset with her three friends, laughing at nothing and everything while failing to do their homework…

"No," Aoife snapped and squeezed her eyes shut then grabbed her throbbing head, the single white lock of hair falling in front of her face. "Stop it! I did…nothing wrong." She sighed, feeling like she was about to cry. "Irvine, Zell...Riri, I'm so sorry. I want to go find you, but I'm scared what these guys will do to me if I get caught world hopping." Aoife cupped her hands over face, groaning. "I'm such a terrible friend."

"Hey! Over here!"

Putting her hands down Aoife squinted to her left to the shadows of the buildings, seeing something darker step out of it.

"You're early," a hooded Roxas said in quiet greeting.

She smiled, giving him a small wave. Roxas walked up in front on her as she threw her hood off and flipped her hair back.

"No, put your hood back on," the Nobody urged and took a look over his shoulder coolly. "I don't want anyone else to recognize us, just in case. Really you…"

"Huh? Why, I mean," Aoife trailed off and obeyed his request, a shiver trickling down her spine.

"You're the ward, you're not really one of us," he whispered without any expression. "And you're subject to any members' orders. So, someone could just come pick you off for you to do their dirty work for their mission at any time." He turned his dark blue eyes to her, an unnatural shine visible. "And I don't want to see my friend treated that way."

Aoife looked to the ground meekly. "Thanks. Means…a lot." Roxas continued to stare around for any watchers. "I mean, that, you know." She put a hand on her hip, happiness lightening her face and looking down with a silly and bashful smile. "I never knew there would be someone I could talk to and know they'd never judge me without my old friends. Someone I could really confide in," she laughed, grateful her hood was up. "I mean…"

Roxas smiled and bent his head so it was at level with her. "I know. I was just thinking that. So, let's walk…talk…just hang out." He touched her arm for a second. Aoife looked up and turned in a straight stand and they walked away from the tower side by side.

The silence came out in a thick and chilly calming wave, like the tiny tides after a brutal hurricane. They walked the streets slowly, as if window shopping with during the holidays without a care in the world Roxas glanced up at the white castle in the distance when they turned a corner, grunting crossly.

Aoife blinked over to him then stared back ahead.

"Are you happy here?"

"Hm?" He stopped. Aoife took a few more steps before doing the same.

"I mean…" She folded her arms behind her back, looking to the left, her wavy-curly dark hair tumbling over her shoulder. "Is this…all you want in your life? Just this pattern of missions until you get your heart back?"

That took the breath out of the Keyblade wielder for a moment. His mouth opened, so taken off guard, knowing those were the words that gave form to his recent moods and sometimes just staring out in the distance.

Was this all he was meant to have?

His distractions and daydreams were obviously signals that there was so much more out there.

Aoife had turned around halfway, peering through her dark bangs. Thunder echoed overhead ominously, and he chuckled.

"It's funny." He walked closer to her, looking up to the rolling clouds, feeling small and lonely. "I've been wondering about that myself and... You know, my somebody." Aoife gasped quietly, stiffening. "Like, who he…and where he came from, what his life was like-" He sniffed, but not in a sad way. "All because of you."

"Oh Roxas," Aoife called out, her heart heavier than ever, guilt welling up in her throat.

"If you never were brought here, I'd of never even bothered to wonder about it." Aoife smiled sadly, hearing a smile in his voice. "Thanks for that, Aoife."

She rolled her eyes, now really smiling from the heart. "You don't _ever_ have to thank me, man. We're friends. No matter what…I'll always catch you when you fall. I promise you that." Roxas stayed still.

"Same here, Aoife. If you fall or get in trouble or just want to see me, just call out and I'll come running," he said with confidence, somehow feeling…happy and free. He threw an arm around her back and gave her a little hug, feeling her heart beat and the confidence grew. "That's the promise…I will never break."

Aoife's gray-green eyes widened then shimmered with tears. She threw an arm around his back and gave a happy laugh. She couldn't speak.

She didn't have to.

Roxas pulled away and Aoife smirked at him. "But you worry too much," she said. He threw his head back and laughed louder than she ever thought possible.

"I know. I just worry too much over my friends."

"It's okay to feel like that. Shows you care."

"Feel…" He hung his head and sighed from the soul. "I wish."

Aoife dropped her arms, stumped. The rain started to fall down harder, but she wasn't concerned about her getting wet again, oddly enough. She thought on what Axel would do for their friend.

That random thought snapped her head up; where was _he_ anyway?

"Hey, um," she started to say and Roxas looked up in confusion. She folded her arms. "Where's Axel? Why isn't he with you?"

Roxas watched her from under his hood. This had also been on his mind; that his two friends were starting to-or already were, which was probably it-becoming attracted to each other. At least, for Axel, physically, but Roxas like to think it could be deeper.

Sure, Axel said he felt human around him. But Roxas felt human around Aoife. No doubt it could maybe somewhat the same for Axel. Heck, probably all of the Organization was noticing it. He wondered _why_ Aoife had that effect. Was it why Vexen took her for an experiment? To figure her out, or rather, figure her heart out?

"Uh, earth to Roxas!" Aoife called out. But she sounded as if she were at the end of a tunnel.

Is that why Xemnas took her here himself? To find the reason, the cause? Was she really going to be useful for their master goal? But...how? She had no idea about everything, and she didn't even have a Keyblade?

Roxas' eyes widened. Or could she harness that ability?

Aoife started waving her hands wildly in front of his face, quite bored at the same expression stuck on his face.

But then, _how_ did Xemnas even find out about Aoife's existence or notice that about her? And how come, if she could call a Keyblade to her, how come Aoife couldn't do it now? Wouldn't Xemnas want her to do it as soon as possible to help Roxas with heart collection, to hasten the time to reach Kingdom Hearts?

"Hey, you okay?" Aoife finally chucked him under the chin tenderly, eyes gravely concerned. He could vaguely see the freckles under her eyes and along her nose, noticed the bright green flecks in her light gray eyes.

Or rather, _who_ told Xemnas about Aoife and her world? How did he happen to come at the perfect moment, when the Heartless finally entered it and it was about to be destroyed, he managed to pick off Aoife and skillfully entwined her to their brotherhood without making her too suspicious or antagonistic?

Who was Aoife?

_"ROXAAAAAAAAS!"_

"H-Huh! What? What happened, are you okay?" Jumping as her drawn out scream, he somehow was still staring at Aoife, who was standing a few feet back to project her voice at him. He didn't mean to space out like that.

"You okay? You totally spaced out on me for over a minute," she said, breathing hard. Roxas rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry."

"Now _I'm_ gonna worry sick over you!" Aoife huffed and folded her arms. "Boys, I swear..." She looked up to the sky, raindrops pelting onto her smiling face. "So many friends' backs I have to watch," she mumbled. Roxas grinned sheepishly.

"And I'll watch yours!"

The two frowned, looking around through the sheets of falling drizzle. Aoife's eyes took her to the wall behind her where Axel, also hooded, was stepping over to them.

"Really?" Aoife asked, a twinkle in her eyes, looking up to him and giving a daring grin. Another distraction from her moodiness over her old friends and her new ones would be just happily accepted right now. "You should know I have an untamed heart. I'm not an easy person to guard, so back down while you can."

"Heh, I love a challenge, Aoife," Axel replied in a low voice, looking her over obviously. It made Roxas feel like he was invading on them and looked away.

"You'll have to catch me first! And I'm good at running away, idiot!" Aoife taunted, sinking into the ground with her dark portal. Axel laughed a little. Roxas turned to him, barely seeing him form a portal through the rain.

"Don't go over the top, man. She's not on our level," he said with a grin. Axel raised a hand in the air to indicate he got it and turned for the portal.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" Axel smiled at him, looking back at him over his shoulder. Roxas had stepped up closer.

"What does she mean to you? Honestly man," Roxas said almost below the noise the rain was making. Axel didn't move an inch or falter any feeling in his face. They just stared at each other a small moment.

Slowly, Axel looked up to the sky with an ironic smile. He opened his mouth slightly, his eyes barely narrowing.

"She's...nice, I suppose. A good distraction." He disappeared without any more answer.

Roxas frowned, staring ahead. He sighed tiredly.

He looked up to the sky, holding out his arms out wide and closed his eyes, letting himself feel the heavens' rains fall on him.

"If only…if _only_ she were a Keybladee wielder instead of me. Then I could leave to do what I really want."

He opened one sapphire eye, seeing a star fade out. So, another world had been drained of its light and disappeared. His eyebrows relaxed.

"Nothingness can't save a Nobody. I know that now, too, Axel."

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

"She's one of our best friends," Rinoa explained with bright eyes. Kairi smiled with a tiny nod.

"Well, if I ever see her or hear anything that could be related to her, I'll try and let you know," she said, putting a hand over her heart. They nodded.

"Hopefully she's not doing anything too stupid" Rinoa said, clutching at her rings. "She's more stubborn and reckless than the both of us together sometimes. But only sometimes"

"And she's younger," Zell joked and smiled before turning back to Kairi. "Well, we gotta go back on the hunt. Y'know, places to explore, people to find, darkness to vanquish, the usual-Oh, wait!" Zell suddenly perked up and reached in his knapsack for something. Rinoa looked over then jumped and started helping him.

"Oh, right! Hey Kairi, maybe you can help us with something," she said as Zell searched through the bag.

"Okay, what's up?" Kairi propped herself up to sit on the edge of the table. The two stood up. Zell had his hands clenched around something and Rinoa had her hands gently cupped together.

"Do you have any idea what THIS is?" Zell asked shrewdly and opened his two gloved hands. Kairi's mouth opened.

Two tiny orbs of shimmering white light flew out of his hands and circled around Kairi. Looking closely, she saw the center looked like a shard of crystallized white light, a white glow surrounding it. Rinoa opened her hands and one more hovered out and started to fly around Kairi with the other two.

"What are they!" Kairi exclaimed, lifting her fingers to one orb passing in front of her. It felt warm and heavenly.

That's when something strange happened.

Kairi froze up and her eyes weren't seeing Zell or Rinoa anymore, the walls surrounding her, and all the noise evaporated. Something calming seemed to have washed down on her and closed the princess's eyes.

When she opened them Kairi saw she was in a forest, sunlight peeking through the thick overhanging branches above her. The air was hot and humid.

Something didn't feel right; she couldn't feel her body at all, but she was still breathing.

"Wh-Where am I!" Kairi yelled sharply, flaring her arms tight to her sides. Her voice echoed out and a few birds scattered away. Kairi stayed quiet a moment and heard a melody somewhere ahead of her, like a flute. It sounded beautiful but so sorrowful.

"Is anybody there?" she called out, walking forward, carefully picking her feet up over roots and pushing through bushes. The song got louder and Kairi started to run, her heart pounding. It was telling her she was seeing something she wasn't ever supposed to. But she kept running on.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" Kairi saw bigger trees now, more ancient and sturdy and somehow more intimidating. But the branches above weren't so thick and she could see the sky was above her. She slowed to a normal walk. The song sounded so close now.

"Where are you?" The princess rounded around a tree and looked above at the tree in front of her, stopping dead in her tracks.

She was sitting on a high branch, her legs elegantly tucked under the other, her bare feet pointed. On her left ankle was a silver ring, and her long midnight blue cape was folded over one arm, the flappy hood pulled up just enough to reveal some of her face. At her side looked like a specialized metallic mask that she had taken off. She was still playing on her dark flute, her back straight, and her eyes closed in a weary peace. There were shadows under her outfit looked as though it was made of shadows itself.

Kairi snapped out of it when a wind blew on her side. Her eyes went large, staring at the young woman.

"What is this I'm feeling all of a sudden, just by looking at you?" Kairi's short bangs blew over her eyes. Her grip tightened on the instrument as she let out the last long notes.

"Why am I feeling so sorry for you? And so helpless?"

She gave out the last note, eyebrows creased down, flexing her feet more. Kairi tried to swallow but simply stared on at the mysterious girl.

"What are you, a being of sorrow itself?" Kairi whispered.

She took her lips from the ocarina and bowed her head, breathing through her mouth as Kairi reached up to her suddenly. "Wait," Kairi said, straining the tips of her fingers up to her when everything started to brighten.

"Uh, Kairi…are you ignoring us?"

"Zell!"

Kairi's eyes flew up, gasping for air and saw just in time Rinoa hit Zell upside the head. She shook her head, trying to shake off the vision.

"Sorry. Just...zoned out for a mintue. But I think…this is more than light," Kairi offered while feeling for her pulse and exhaled deeply when she felt it, then whispered to herself, "It might be pure darkness, itself, though...

"It is weird, huh! See, in a couple of the worlds we've jumped into, this-" Rinoa pointed to the three orbs now hovering around the room "-would pop out of something and literally jump in our faces. We'd try to evade it and run away or hide from it, but it followed us like we were magnets or something. And whenever we found one of them, the Heartless emerge in large numbers. We've only found these three."

Zell folded his arms as one floated near his shoulders. "You have any clue what they might be, Kairi?" Kairi frowned in thought.

"Maybe they're some sort of key or pieces of some puzzle. A piece of something of great power even, I'm not sure," she said. "Or…maybe a clue or something to another door that no one has ever found yet."

Rinoa gasped.

"I don't know for sure, so I guess you should keep them close by and safe. I know more answers are out there," Kairi continued softly, "It just feels like it's…very important." Rinoa stared at her and sighed.

"You're right."

Zell rubbed his wrist and whistled a few notes. All three of the lights instantly flew to him and swept quickly into his bag.

"Whoa," Kairi laughed.

"I just hope we find the answers before someone from the darkness does," he whispered, closing the backpack up and throwing it over one shoulder. Rinoa swallowed and adjusted her projectile on her left arm.

"We'll do what we can. But we can't stay in one place so long," she said. "Let's hurry on. For our friends."

Kairi smiled sadly. "So, this is goodbye?"

Zell and Rinoa looked at each other sadly then Rinoa turned to her.

"For now, yeah. We've gone only through a handful of worlds, searching under every rock for our friend. We need to keep goin. We don't leave friends behind."

"Nothing will stop us," Zell assured with confidence.

Kairi grinned. "It's almost like Sora, Donald and Goofy." The two older teenagers blinked then looked at each other again.

"Whoa," they went then laughed and looked back at Kairi.

"Kairi, what's your world?" Zell asked.

"Oh, it's the Destiny Islands," Kairi answered. "But it's gone now..."

"Okay! If we ever can, we'll go there after all this and meet again!" Zell happily said with a thumbs-up. Rinoa smiled and nodded to her.

"Here." Rinoa picked something off her charm bracelet and offered it to Kairi. The red-head picked it up. It was a small sterling silver feather. "Keep this with you, as a gift. See, so now we're connected!"

"I will," Kairi promised and pocketed safely. "Thanks."

"Nice to know we made another new friend out here," Zell said, a peaceful look in his eyes.

"Well, ready to go?" Rinoa asked him. He nodded and took her hand. Kairi watched them, a morose smile on her lips.

"Don't worry! We'll meet again, I know our paths are gonna cross again," Rinoa assured with a pleasing grin as a soft light started to shine from their clasped hands. Kairi nodded.

"I know. You guys just find your friend. And take care!" Kairi shouted when the light shone brightly though all the room. And they were gone. Kairi looked to the ground, tightening her grip around the charm.

"We are all connected. But what's at the center that connects us all?" Her mind instantly went to Sora, an image of his goofy grinning face filling her with peace.

She looked out the window into the night sky, seeing a star blink away and fade in the black, another world gone.

Her eyes shadowed in melancholy. "And who was that shadowy girl in that vision? Was she...their friend, Aoife?"

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

Aoife slapped herself on the forehead. She had no idea where Axel's rooms were! Currently she was stomping through the halls hopelessly, the storm still roaring outside the castle.

_Smooth, girl. Smooth._

"Why does that guy have to make me so nervous?" Aoife cried out, cursing her lack of experience with boys and then abruptly stopped. She looked down, a mature questioning shining in her eyes.

A boom of thunder stuck by the window she was too close, and she jumped and fell over on her knees. Urging her heart to beat back at a normal rate and her blood pressure to back down while she was still alive, she rose halfway and stopped, seeing a pair of black boots in front of her.

"You okay there ?" Axel asked politely enough though an amused snicker lingered in his voice, and he held out his hand for her to take. Aoife stared at his hand then reached out and took it nimbly. She jumped slightly; even the tips of his fingers were warm. "What were you trying to do there, get the storm to go way with your squeaks?"

"Um, nothing, never mind," she muttered as he pulled her up. "I'm just itching to have my match with you, so let's go already."

"Then come along, rookie," Axel smirked, tightening his hold as he drew up a dark portal around them, keeping his eyes haughtily looking down on her the whole time. When the darkness fell around her Aoife let go at once and turned around the room to search.

The first thing she noticed was the elegant fire place to the left of her, the flames quietly burning. Figures the pyro would have it. The opposite wall was an all glass window so they could see the rain pelting on the rain, as well as Kingdom Hearts shining high up.

"Great view," Aoife admitted, folding her arms. Axel laughed beside her, looking up with her.

"Tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"We'll take you to Twilight Town, after your fight with Saix. I told you I would," he smiled, winking at her, making butterflies flutter around in her stomach. "Think of it as your day off."

Aoife threw her head back and laughed. "Hah! As if I do anything around here. But hell, I'm in!" She jumped back and positioned herself into her fighting stance. "Now…you ready for a chance to catch me?"

Axel's eyes narrowed with a small "hmph!," his mouth opening slightly. Aoife stopped grinning, staring at his intensity, not noticing it before until this day. Bending his head down, he threw out his arms, flames circling around until a pair of wicked chakrams came into his grasp.

'No. This can't be happening…I'm…'

He looked back up to her, grinning smugly, his crystalline eyes now smoldering. Aoife blushed, freezing on the spot. "Why don't we make this a memorable match, Aoife?"

Her heart skipped a beat when he purred her name.

'I'm…falling for a Nobody because he has nice eyes. And fascinating hair. Or is he making me fall for me? What is wrong with me?'

_Worse things could have happened to you. Like being kicked by a cat._

"I'm listening," Aoife breathed out in surprise at her thoughts, more so to herself than to Axel.

_But you are rather vain to fall for him mostly for just his good looks. But it could work out. _

"If you win, I'll give ya three requests, anything you ask of me," he declared with pride, confident he'd win either way. Aoife's eyebrows softly rose in surprise.

"Okay, but…" She bit down on her lip. Unconsciously Axel licked his lips, eyes narrowing slightly again. It knocked the air out of her while her heart completely fluttered with as much passion as him. Aoife closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them to see him waiting. She really needed to get the fight over with quickly.

She gritted her fingers more tightly together, still frozen in her stance under his gaze. The pause stretched out, but the mind-robbing passion grew in her.

"What if…you win?" Aoife held her breath right away, blushing again.

This time, he smiled so sweetly if Aoife didn't know better she'd swear he was genuine. His eyes calmed a little and he dropped his arms to his sides.

"If I win, I get to hear that heart of yours," Axel replied smoothly. "Haven't heard one in so many years and all."

Aoife squeaked aloud, her heart racing inside, as if astonished at the possibility of being listened.

"Pleeeease?" he whispered softly, almost begged.

The ward tried to control her breathing, cursing inwardly when her knees wobbled. Axel-that close to her. She sucked in air. It felt forbidden. But she was yearning for it, looking into those beautiful eyes of the idiotically attractive Nobody. She finally felt it; her body ached for him, for some lust, and also, foolishly, some real affection.

"Whatever. You're on, Axel," she finally said with some confidence. Not waiting, she flung her hands down, harnessing two knifes with her light. Smirking down at her creation, she bolted forward for him.

"Come on, Aoife, get serious."Axel sighed and rolled his eyes, blinking out of her way. She staggered to stop, not because he disappeared on her. Her heart had stopped again when she heard his perfect voice kept being all purry and sensual with her. And that was a big no-no when she was busy being depressed over finding her old friends.

Right as she came to a still stop, chains chimed right behind her. Her eyes dilated, his body's warmth making her heart soar.

"Just give in to me, rookie," he barely whispered, bending over so his lips were right by her ear, holding a chakram in front of her neck. The arm that loosely circled around her made her whole body tremble. Her heart almost exploded out of her chest when he puffed air into air. She wished she could freeze time right now and feel like this forever.

"Oh, you are definitely trying to seduce me there, aren't ya, tough guy?" she responded with soft fierceness and smiled. "And oddly, I'm okay with that," she growled, spinning around and slashing a knife out to pierce into hot flesh. Axel jumped back on the balls of his feet. A couple drops of blood fell to the floor from his hand. Axel laughed at the sight.

"Wow," he breathed out with excitement. "Not bad."

Aoife flung both knifes at him. He brought up his chakrams, catching each knife in it and swung them back to his side so they clattered around on the ground.

"Come on. You gotta really mean it!" he urged and jumped forward for her. The fireplace cast haunting shadows with his movements. Aoife squeaked in fear, and then gulped down heavily.

_That's right. No running away now._

Gritting her teeth, she ran forward for him. In a second, she had an iron grip on his hard shoulders and lifted herself up, completely vertical. Hastily, she switched her hands around and dropped down behind him. Axel grinded his feet in the ground, embers etching around them, cursing bitterly at her erratic style.

Aoife formed a lethal whip and lashed it at his ankles. He fell and slammed a hand on the ground. Flames burst out, circling around the whip quickly melting it into a river of hot liquid metal. Aoife winced at the heat, letting it go before it reached her hands.

"Shit," she muttered, leaping away when the flames moved around to engulf her. Axel had disappeared in the fires. "Come out, Axel!"

The words caught in her throat when he sprang from the flames instantly, some of them waving off his arms and long unburnt coat. No time to harness her powers, she threw herself over to the ground, instantly recovering to her knees. He was right on her tail now.

Rising up with a grunt Aoife threw a punch at him. He dodged and smirked loosely at her, looking her over again, figuring he could manipulate her temper to win this. Aoife yelled at him wordlessly and decided to use a special technique of Zell's-Burning Rave. She drew her arm back as far as she could and slammed it into the ground, sending a wave of slight fire and force into Axel, who only stumbled into the wall but was nonetheless pleased to see her do a stronger attack

"Not bad, not bad! A taste for fire is alright with me," he admitted and tensed up when she ran for him again. He evaded her easily, moving backward into the center of the room. Aoife formed another knife and vanished in a portal. Axel took a few steps then sighed, shaking his head.

"I hope you're not that afraid of me now, rookie," he said in mock hurt, his back to the crackling fireplace. He kept staring ahead until he heard her chains in the air.

He turned around, flinging both chakrams to the corner to his right.

His weapons hit nothing.

Axel muttered darkly ran a hand through his red spikes. He dropped his hands. Instantly, a blaze on light popped briefly around them, bringing them behind his back. Something clicked, hard and smooth, tightly around his wrists.

"What the…" He turned his head around, then chuckled and couldn't stop: he was handcuffed.

A rush resonated in the air, and something light and black collided like a bull into the chortling Nobody. He grunted in shock as he fell on his back with Aoife holding a knife to his throat, breathing hard with bright eyes hunting him for a surrender.

She smashed her other hand on his chest to keep him down, squatting over him. If she lowered herself just an inch, Aoife'd be sitting on him. This made Axel relax despite having to lie on his bound hands.

"I…win…Axel…now give me my three requests," she breathed out heavily, sweating from their wild match. Axel simply stared at her at long time with a piercing gaze. Aoife didn't look away. "What?"

A smirk curled about his lips as he gave a tiny 'tsk-tsk' sound. "A tip, sweetheart: you really shouldn't tease me after not getting any for so long," he told her in a serious, muted tone. He moved his arms out to his side. Aoife stared down at it in wary confusion. Slowly, he burned the handcuffs, melting them until he could tear himself free.

Without seeing it, without being able to spit out an exclamation, he was gripping tightly on her upper arms and suddenly Aoife was rolled hard on her back. His hands held her wrists far apart down on the ground.

"Don't you know? Fire is what crafts the metal, rookie," Axel uttered in a low voice and smirked down. He was easily straddling the dazed girl, his knees tightly holding her at her waist in case she pulled a fast kick.

"Ah!" Aoife gasped, feeling so naïve. That was so obvious! Now, at least.

"Well?" He let go of her wrists and sat up more.

"Well what?" Aoife practically screamed, blushing more by the second, her blood racing fast in her veins. Axel grinned, dazzling her thoughts to a blank.

"I win," he said confidently. "It's obvious you'll never be able to beat without years of training."

Something in Aoife's pride snapped. She thrust her upper body upward so she was inches from his face. The rain continued to pelt against the glass, muffled thunder still in the distance

"Hell no, _Nobody_, I'm not about to give up," she seethed, summoning shuriken in her left hand, needing to win the match to go explore other worlds for Rinoa and the others. "I want my three requests and I'm gonna get it!" Axel's eyes lazily flicked to it then back to her.

"Heh."

The ward flung her hand for him. What happened next, Aoife would always remember.

Axel snatched her wrist and slammed it into the ground. Right as she hit the ground, in a fluid movement he angled his body down onto her and pressed his lips hard against hers, closing his intense eyes while her eyes went wide.

Before she could process what happened in her brain, she let go of the shuriken and kissed him back, closing her eyes, making Axel groan in pleasure.

The crackling of the fire made Aoife stop and try to catch her breath, poking the side of his head to get him to back off. Lightly, Axel bit her lower lip and pulled back a few inches, also trying to catch his breath. Both their eyes were bright with desire.

"Whatever, you win," Aoife breathed and swallowed heavily. Axel tilted his head to the side with a grin.

"Really?" He pushed off the ground and knelt back up.

"Really," she whispered and laughed quietly. "I can't believe I'm falling for a Nobody like that."

He froze and his eyes widened. Aoife propped herself up on her elbows with a frown; he clearly wasn't expecting to hear that.

"What?" He stared at her, eyes still bright. Aoife smirked down to herself for a second then cupped his face with both hands, straining her back to support her up.

"I won't deny it. Yeah, I'm falling for you, Axel," Aoife answered, smiling with her eyes. "It helps that's you're so good-looking and all, so don't get too cocky or anything." Axel stared at her with a sultry, sly gaze a minute more before grasping her wrist and laughed.

"That's a relief, I thought I really was a fool to fall for Xemnas's ward," he said quietly, tracing a circle in her wrist. Aoife smiled, still not taking her eyes from his while wondering if he really meant that or was just bored and wanted to entertain the girl. They remained like this until Axel suddenly blinked and grinned triumphantly. Aoife twisted her full lips into her cheek, afraid to know what he was suddenly thinking.

"What?"

"We made a deal. Now let me listen to your heart," he said firmly while peering at her chest very curiously.


	8. Slowly, Slowly, You'll Be Trapped

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Wh-what?" Aoife exclaimed, pulling her legs out from under him and standing a few steps away. Axel slowly looked up from her chest.

"Well, you did agree to that if I won, so…" He shrugged with a breath-robbing grin, making Aoife stumble in her argument. "Well? Come on, I don't even have a heart."

"But don't you remember? You got memories in that head, right?"

Axel stared darkly at the ground, still as a statue.

"I'd rather not remember everything," he muttered. Aoife turned fully to him.

"Oh," Aoife said too quickly. "Sorry. I can sort of understand…I have some bad memories myself…"

Axel looked up in confusion so she hurried on. "I became an orphan when I was five, but then my older brother-" Her eyes went bright and she abruptly turned her back on him. She bit down on her lip, feeling so stupid to think she was strong enough to talk about _that_.

A hand came down on her shoulder. "You were left on your own?" he whispered, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. She shook her head, walking out of his reach and thumped her back on the wall.

"No, you see, he left to become a real warrior, a hero as he always wanted to…" Aoife let her body drop to the ground, leaning her head back, smiling at the word "hero". "When our folks died, he knew he couldn't take of me himself. He was just barely a teenager, you see." Axel walked over and sat down next to her, throwing his arm around her neck so she could rest her head on his shoulder, to which she relented with a short grunt.

He breathed out, staring down at the ward as he mentally filed the information away for his report. "And?"

Aoife laughed bitterly. "And…before he left my world, he decided to leave me in the care of the person that was the most influential person in our world. My best friend's father, General Caraway."

Axel chuckled, breathing in the scent of her thick hair. "Damn, that must have been awkward for the daddy."

"No, it wasn't bad. True, I butt heads with old Caraway whenever he looks at me the way he does; he thinks I'm a bad influence on his daughter, Rinoa, and that my rebellious streak rubbed off on her and so on," Aoife explained at ease and gulped, her throat dry. "You see, Rinoa is one of my closest friends. So…" She shrugged, not noticing Axel narrowing his eyes at her babbling. "Despite having lost my parents, I-" She broke off again, clutching her neck, feeling the knot in her throat forming again. Axel hugged her closer. "I survived because of them, and I'm grateful to them. Gosh, ten years already...crazy."

She sighed deeply. "A decade since he left me on Rinoa's porch to become stronger for me, to be my hero. And he said he'd come back..." She grabbed her ankles, slouching forward so her hair fell over her face and all over the floor to hide from Axel's intense eyes soaking in this newly attained information on their ward "And I have no idea if he's alive or dead. If anyone out there ever met his happy-go-lucky, spiky-haired self. Stupid Zack."

They stayed silent, watching the fire in tense silence.

"I'm sorry," the Nobody finally remembered to say, even if it didn't mean a damn thing, it was custom for humans to throw those useless words out there.

Aoife perked up and turned her head to him. He was moodily watching the flames still, his expression dark in resentment and something unidentifiable to the girl.

"Whatever, I'm used to it," Aoife tried to reassure him, resting her side against his. He shifted restlessly. Ironically, Aoife smiled and looked up to the Kingdom Hearts moon. Something seemed to click together in her heart right then.

"I'll find you guys again…Riri, Zell, Irvine...Zack." Her whispering voice sweetened at the last name.

"Hm?" Axel peered down at her, not catching her mumbling. Shaking her head, Aoife laughed and turned halfway to him, holding her arms out to him. He blinked, unsure of what she wanted.

"C'mere, deal's a deal, Axel," she whispered softly with a smile. "I'll pay the price so get over here." Axel smiled back, slowly settling himself down so he could lean gently back into her chest, finally resting his ear above her beating heart and closed his eyes.

Butterflies scattered around in Aoife's stomach at his weight and warmth on her. Instantly he sighed, a deep sigh, all the tension melting from his body. Aoife put a hand in his soft, spiky red hair, peacefully holding his head, closing her eyes too.

"Beautiful…," he muttered. Aoife gave a small smirk, stroking his hair.

"Is it so odd? To hear my heart?" Axel gave a serious laugh. He took her free hand and placed it above his chest.

Aoife's eyes popped open. There was no heartbeat in him. He laughed darkly again when she tensed up in shock.

"Scary, huh? It is. In the first days of being a Nobody, well for me, I seriously thought I was the living dead because I couldn't hear it. But…," he trailed over with his voice going quieter. Aoife kept stroking his hair, hearing the despair in his velvet voice. He looked out the window.

"We do still have our organs in us and all, we still got a pulse and still breathe air. We still hunger and thirst and all the...carnal needs, just without the emotional attachment." He reached out and stroked his knuckles down her cheek to the hollow of her neck, turning to lightly bite the place above her heart. Aoife blushed unwillingly. "But…our hearts are gone until Kingdom Hearts is ready." His hand clenched tight, quickly looking away from her. "It makes you wonder everyday why you still exist."

It grew silent again, both tangled up in their thoughts at unanswerable questions that everyone wondered. Slowly, Aoife pulled her head down and kissed the top of his head, despite being tickled and rudely poked by his hair spikes. Axel closed his eyes with a rejecting smile.

"Not good. You almost feel like home."

"Axel?" Aoife said in his hair, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" He leaned more on her so she couldn't move, listening to her heart and her voice at the same time.

"Why do you…like me?" Aoife watched him out of the corner of her eye. He frowned and slowly reached out and clasped his hand over hers. "I mean," she choked out quickly."You seem to, but you're a Nobody, so how do you feel….well, feel _anything_ with me? Or are you just a brilliant actor?" Aoife incoherently mumbled the last question, lifting her head up to the moon again. She wished he wasn't holding onto her hand right now.

The fire hissed suddenly, the smell of burning and smoke tracing the heavy air. He was so still Aoife convinced herself that she offended him. She raised a knee when he squeezed her hand tightly, ceasing her leave.

"Mm…_that_, eh?" He cracked his sea foam green eyes open up to her pout and chuckled deeply. He winked. "Don't make that face. I have an answer…"

"Enlighten me," Aoife replied darkly, the sparkle gone from her eyes. Axel smiled at his own secret.

"It's why Xemnas ordered Vexen to experiment on you. To find out why we all felt…peculiar around you. Almost everyone felt almost human again." He chuckled at her confused eyes, pulling her head down so he give her an upside-down kiss her in comfort. "Sweetheart, you really _are_ kept in the dark about who you really are, aren't you?" Another kiss. "Maybe I really am a fool to get tangled up in this and letting myself want to feel feelings for you, but I need some excitement in my life...Real affections do that, you see."

"What do you mean? What's so special about my heart?" Aoife gasped, gray-green eyes crinkled in worry. Axel chuckled and kissed her once more before letting her head go.

"I suspect Xemnas has a hunch, but he wanted that scan done on you so he could be sure," he replied, stroking his fingers up and down her arm.

"That doesn't make any sense. Argh, how the hell did Xemnas find out about me anyway?"

Axel smiled sadly and got up to crush her into his chest. Aoife made a noise of protest, trying to push away but he put his face in her thick dark hair, sighing. The rain had at last stopped, leaving quietness outside the window.

"That's the thing that actually scares me, because I know someone had to have told him _all_ about you so he could handle you carefully, rookie. Someone outside the Organization." He tightened his hold. "I can't even figure it out. Once I heard him talking to someone in his office, but when I barged in, he was all alone with the outside wind sweeping in from the window. It's so damn frustrating." Axel growled in anger. Aoife blinked and wrapped an arm around his waist, which really was slim.

"Funny, you should be way more frustrated than me." Axel stopped and laughed at himself. He reached for her legs and picked her up her bridal-style, swinging around in circles until she finally laughed at hii,, the shadows of the flames dancing with them.

"It's so easy to believe when I'm with you." He glanced down at her. "Is it so hard to get? I'm crazy about you, Aoife. Got it memorized?"

Aoife mouth opened slightly, surprised as his blunt affection.

"H-hey, we'll figure it all out soon. It's you and me, a work in progress, then," she said happily as he stopped spinning. He stared down at her intensely again. Aoife stumbled in her speech to a stop, unable to look away either. He bent his head close to hers, his forehead touching hers. His breath was warm on her lips.

"Heeeey!"

Aoife jumped, looking over Axel's shoulder, who sighed in irritation.

"Helloooo! Guys? Where are you!"

Footsteps were getting louder. She giggled to herself, shaking her head at the timing and glanced up at him.

He was smirking and turned around to the open hallway when Roxas walked in with a bit of a dance to his step, a half-eaten pizza in his hand. He grinned when he saw Aoife in his best friend's arms.

"_Oh_. Play nicely you two," he teased with a wink.

"Hey, partner," Axel nodded to him with a confident smile. "What's the occasion?"

"Come on, Xaldin and Xigbar made pizza from scratch, and it's actually good!" Roxas laughed and took another bite with a pepperoni. "No poison, either."

"Whoa, really?" Aoife perked up at "pizza." Axel smiled down at her and let her down on her feet. "Let's hurry before it's all gone!"

They ran after Roxas through the halls, talking in loud voices on how on earth the men cooked up a good dinner. Apparently, Xigbar has more hidden talents than the others knew about (Axel snorted in laughter at that) and Xaldin is perfect for chopping up things ("Yeah, well, he almost chopped off Demyx's hair off when he was getting a drink of water, and then mine when I tried to save him," Roxas revealed with a shudder). Soon their noses picked up the aroma and they came up to the kitchen.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord and Demyx were standing at the long counter eating and talking when the three came in huffing and puffing. The Freeshooter looked up with a grin.

"Hey Freckles, it's been a while," he called out in welcome as Roxas and Axel walked behind the ward. She smiled at her and leaned on the end of the counter opposite form them.

"I see the men have been busy," Aoife observed with mock approval. Axel came up, looking at the two pizzas.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed," he admitted while Roxas took another slice. Aoife started helping herself. Eventually, everyone settled and seemed livelier and happier with the meal, and at all the Nobodies at least once talked with Aoife, making the girl believe their was something about her heart that affected the Nobodies.

"So, how are the fights going, Aoife?" Demyx asked as Aoife plopped down next to him. She frowned, chewing with exaggeration. The fight with Axel was kinda…

She looked over to the red head who was talking with Roxas and both had just laughed at a joke from Luxord. Axel looked over when she did and winked before answering the Key of Destiny, who rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah, um…," Aoife started, trying to phrase it right. "It got kinda…hot."

There. That was honest.

Unfortunately, Demyx noticed the blush on her cheeks when she sipped on her soda down. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a sneaky smile. Aoife sighed annoyingly.

"No, no, and no. Nothing like THAT happened," Aoife hissed as low as possible. Demyx shrugged but the smile didn't go away. "Whatever." The ward shook her head and sighed again, pushing herself off the stool and quietly exited.

She folded her arms behind her back, looking at the ground as she strolled aimlessly through the halls. Demyx had no idea. But still, what if Xemnas found out how far Axel went with her? Would he punish him?

_As if Axel would tell the Superior he practically threw you on the ground and made out with you._

Aoife pursed her lips. Blunt thought but it helped her calm down.

_Xemnas would probably rip the pyro's throat out if he found out for messing up the ward before her first real mission._

The girl went a little green at the mental image.

'Stupid conscious!'

_My bad. I'll just...go now..._

Aoife was wrestling with her thoughts so much that she collided into someone's hard chest and fell back on her butt.

"AH! What the hell, seriously watch it next time!" Aoife cried, rubbing her head and peeked up through her bangs. Vexen was staring at her, holing his laptop under his arm. "Vex? What the…"

Vexen's eyes widened in shocked horror at seeing her again. He hastily helped her up, mumbling and trying to hide the laptop from her at the same time. But Aoife noticed it and tilted her head to it.

"Oh?" Aoife whispered, which made Vexen jitter in panic. "Did you finally get my results?"

"N-No! What would give you that idea? You're delirious! Go enjoy yourself, child. I have no idea what you mean! I need to do...important research. Do not follow me. Stay, Aoife!" Vexen yelled, his voice echoing off the high ceilings and pointed to her, somehow ending up at the end of the walkway before Aoife could lift an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Aoife took a couple of steps forward, making the Academic jump in fright.

"Look, a puppy!" Vexen pointed beyond her shoulder. Aoife turned around in excitement before her shoulders dropped.

"Hey, wait. There are no…" She whipped around to glare at him but he was gone. She frowned, putting her fists on her hips in a very Rinoa-like manner.

"Oh, you are so dead, sir Vexen," she whispered and slowly stalked forward as she summoned up a knife. She just barely started to push her body into a run when, suddenly, she was yanked up carelessly by the hood and was carried backwards, her feet bumping into someone's legs.

"H-hey! What the hell? Lemme go!" She started to wave her arms around frantically.

"Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Xaldin said in an unimpressed voice.

"I thought we were talking about a puppy!"

He calmly walked on, carrying Aoife by the hood with one hand and no pretense of emotion to entertain her with. She yelled again, but he simply sighed and walked into a portal.

"Hey, what are you-" Aoife was suddenly let go of and dropped onto the floor, hard. She glared around at him, also seeing they were in her room. "What, do I have a curfew now?"

"Superior's orders."

Aoife gasped quietly at the insanity of the restrictions slowly and slowly being pushed on her. Xaldin peered down at her with a smirk.

"Sorry. He said he wanted you to rest for your match with Saix, as he is quite a handful when finally pushed too far, as I'm sure you'll have no trouble doing," he explained, though Aoife knew there was more to it than that lame excuse. She had looked to ground, her eyes serious.

"Are my results that…grave or something?" she whispered, turning her head slightly. Xaldin blinked then smirked, laughing a little.

"In the words of Xigbar, as if he tells us what he's thinking," he said andshook his head and turned to her. "It's no use worrying when it comes to Xemnas, girl. Just concentrate on your training until he updates you himself on your future actions." Aoife's chest rose and fell slowly, her burning eyes still on the ground until she peered up up to him with a trained smile.

"Whatever, Xaldin. I can take care of myself," she swore quietly, wanting to shut her eyes and go off in dreamless sleep after the long day. Something told her tomorrow would be even longer, unfortunately. They day she first arrived, when Xaldin threw spear at her with her back turned seemed so long ago.

Xaldin stayed apathetic, letting out a distasteful sound at her pathetic heart. "You really are a fool to believe in love, girl, especially now."

She stared ahead with blurry eyes as he disappeared through a portal. She was starting to realize this might really not be a vacation until her world was miracuously given back to her and more like a prisoner to be played and pawned with.

Somehow, in the dark, Aoife spotted a white note neatly folded on the top of her dresser. Another distraction would be lovely right about now.

Glancing at her gloves, Aoife walked up and picked it up, unfolding it to read the simple, neat handwriting of Namine's:

_Aoife, _

_I put all the clothes up in your drawers, so don't have to worry about searching. I separated them, so it's easy to find what you want. Your robe is hanging in your bathroom, and your sandals are by your bed._

_Keep on training so you can defend yourself. I know they might seem uncaring and intimidating, but don't close yourself off from them. I think some of them are still nervous on suddenly reacting. __I know I was, when you bumped into me in the hall this morning. It's the first time I felt._

_Anyway, I hope your days in the Organization get better for you._

_Namine_

_P.S. Please don't tell anyone you met me. It'll get you into a lot of trouble, possibly turned into a Dusk._

Aoife squinted, feeling a second, smaller square note behind it. It was written more in a hurry, the letters slanted. She put her nose to it, smelling a scent of the sea, forest, and iron and rust all throw together. It blanked her thoughts for a second before she read on.

_And just know that, whatever happens from now on...I'm sorry for what I've done to you. He forced the both of us to do what he commanded. _

_We were both afraid to get the maximum punishment. He thought it was for your better-he didn't want you to...no, I can't say that! He told the both of us not to. I'm so sorry. I can't risk his life now. For your sake._

_Just whatever you do, DON'T ask Xemnas or Vexen about your experiment results. _

_Please trust me._

_And, also, whatever you do, don't ever_, ever_ go to the Dark Realm. The Hunters will catch you, and I don't want to see you get destroyed! I consider you my friend despite whatever might happen in the future, you must remember that. _

_Please, try to do what I ask._

_As a friend, and f__or Roxas's future._

Aoife continued to stare at the paper, mesmerized and lost in the dark at her words until the notes floated down to the floor from her limp hands. Her hand, her heart, her eyes were frozen, never feeling more lost and frightened at the unseen future.

She cringed, shuddering a second before dropping to her knees. As she did, Aoife knew they were discussing her results high, high above her. She clamped a hand over her mouth as the all too familiar tears fell down, wondering what the hell was wrong with her and just what was destined to happen to her.

* * *

"Xemnas, Xemnas!"

"Already Vexen?" Xemnas called out and set his glass of wine down, standing up from his desk and stopped talking to Zexion, who also stood.

"Yes, I have it! You better explain some things!"

"Hurry. And quietly," Xemnas said, taking a sip of his wine, still not sitting down.

"Don't worry, Xaldin and Xigbar are keeping watch to keep away anyone else. The girl herself got curious when she bumped into me," Vexen continued on, wiping his forehead as he walked up.

"What?" Zexion narrowed his eyes, looking behind him to see Vexen hurry in and close the door behind him. He spotted the laptop he was carrying and whirled around to Xemnas. "Wait. Aoife's heart?" Zexion stopped and started at the corner of his desk, thoughts running at the speed of light.

"How did you find out about it?" Xemnas demanded instead, his body tensing. The Schemer raised his troubled gaze to his, which was no easy feat.

"Oh, it's all right. We can trust Ienzo," Vexen said, hoping to jog the Superior's memories. The two Nobodies still stared down the other.

Finally, Xemnas closed his eyes and smirked. "That's right. Now…"

Vexen nodded, opening up the laptop on his desk and started rapidly typing away. Zexion peered over his shoulder while Xemnas turned around to look out his window, taking another sip of his wine, waiting solemnly.

"Alright…," Vexen said in a shaky voice as his results started to load. He seemed afraid, still wanting to not believe what he discovered. "This is what it sho-"

"_No," _Zexion gasped in denial when he saw it, gripping down on Vexen's arms down so he could see better. Xemnas lowered his head with closed eyes, his predictions confirmed by the Nobody's horror. "No. That can't be—"

He reached one arm over and started typing furious, his eyes wide in shock and horror. "That can't be right. No way in…why didn't we ever discover anything, anyone, like this in Radiant Garden!" He turned on Xemnas, who hadn't moved. Then to Vexen, who looked very worried.

"Answer my questions when I ask them," Zexion insisted with less courtesy. He went up to Xemnas, gripping his shoulder, and turned him around. Xemnas held an emotionless face. "How could something like that not happen until now? And it's not just one thing that's wrong with her! How is she still able to function with that...in her—what the hell does it mean, anyway?"

Vexen straightened up. "Zexion, calm down and stay patient. I know this is…a frightening discovery about the heart, but we can figure it out. We can take it out of her if we are careful, if she shows signs of it being a threat. I've gotten down the symptoms that could show if she gets worse."

That snapped something in Zexion's mind. Something human he thought he lost years ago.

Quiet, silent, simmering Fury.

"She could die, though," he forced out, not understand why this girl should be worth giving a damn for. "Why won't you two admit it if she's vital to the Organization's future? A mere girl?"

He stared blindly at Vexen, who, if possible, looked more worried because of his questions. "It's a wonder no Heartless ever came near her until recently."

"This is beyond us. Beyond anything we thought possible. This—her condition, it just…it's not right, don't you see! She's just a girl, so let's just put her away and move on," Zexion finally sighed in exhaustion. "This is beyond anything Ansem the Wise predicted-" He broke off suddenly, turning back around to Xemnas.

"Which means that you…knew…all this time, didn't you?" Zexion glared at him. Xemnas didn't respond. "You even said so when you brought her here. When you introduced her."

Vexen stared at him now. He lowered his glass and sighed deeply.

"Yes."

Zexion narrowed his eyes. "How?"

Xemnas looked down then up to the screen, a deep frown set in his face. "I guess you can say…a little bird told me. One of our enemies."

Zexion gritted his teeth down with a silent scowl, a knot of pain welling up in his throat. What was happening to the Organization, and what was going to happen to him and the girl in this new game of the Superior's?


	9. But There Is No Coincidence in Fate

**-0-0-0-0-**

Somehow in her numbness, Aoife had changed in her black PJs and fallen backwards on her bed with her hands behind her head into a deep sleep.

That wasn't so important to the ward. It was the dream she had.

But, part felt like an old dusty memory, a silent aid Namine somehow sent to her. Maybe it felt that way because Namine herself was in her dream.

It was the icing on the cake of her confusion.

It started off with her standing dumbly in the forest, back in her home world where she had last been before being swept up by heartless men for the Organization. Her world...some said it was the world of the Dawn, for the sunrises the most spectacular sight to behold. But this time, in this not-so-blurry dream Namine was by her side, walking with her, silent as a shadow. They kept weaving in between trees, ducking under overhanging lifeless branches, going deeper and deeper. It smelled like the scent of the second note from Namine—Aoife guessed Namine purposely made it so it would trigger something in her memory.

When they slid down a hill with relative ease (and moss stuck to their bare feet), Aoife froze. Everything went blurry and fizzed in static at times, as if she were watching what was unfolding in front of her through a bad T.V.

Looking up at the same time, the two girls saw a boy far ahead, about fifteen or so with his back to them, looking up at the branches and through the shadows of the trees, raw fear in his movements. He clutched the place above his heart for a second before looking to his side.

He had long black hair, holding a jagged sword in one hand as if someone had ripped the tip off. He was bleeding and his breathing was labored, covered in leaves and twigs, as if he just ran for his life, and was desperately trying to catch his breath. But he wasn't as hurt as his friend, who stumbled up to his side holding someone.

_Try to remember this day,_ Namine said quietly in Aoife's heart, as if it were taboo to speak aloud. Aoife nodded, strangely not troubled at the sight. But then the next person came into view, carrying something.

The long-haired boy was now helping his friend in a stand with his free arm. A little taller but younger, he was bloodied up and covered in dirt also. Someone with dark, spiky hair. Someone who was holding an unconscious tiny black-haired girl in his arms protectively, in a brotherly way. She was totally catatonic.

She was Aoife.

When Aoife reached out a hand for them, the scene fizzed away.

_I can't...touch it because I wasn't really awake to remember this...wasn't I?_ Aoife answered, staring in confused wonder at her child self. It didn't last, as the colors of the sky, sun and landscape melted and faded inot empty darkness, and Namine took her head. The two were now seeing a slim girl walking endlessly to their left, apparently a memory itself too. She was hooded with a long blue cape, with a strange mask covering her face except for her mouth and chin. A sword was sheathed at her hip, and she moved with a grace to unnatural.

_One of the Hunters. That midnight blue cape is their mark, like the black coat is for Organization XIII. Their master is a brutal being. His jealousy and hatred swallowed him whole and he willingly became a being of darkness,_ Namine nodded, instinctively taking a step back from the caped girl. _Once you were taken from your world and it was lost to the darkness, they've been getting closer..._

"Closer to what?" Aoife asked, but Namine shook her head.

When Aoife tried to make out the stranger's face, her form fizzed in static very heavily before it all blackened and a sharp, sudden spread of bright white flooded everything. Aoife cringed away with her eyes closed and an arm over to protect them. She wasn't sure if Namine did the same, but her delicate hand over hers didn't move

When she could open her eyes, Aoife stood up and saw she in what looked to be heaven.

_The Farplane, where you can see those who have passed on, _Namine's voice suddenly said in Aoife's head, making the ward wonder why she wouldn't just speak with her mouth in verbal expression. The crabby thought left her when she gasped, taking in the dreamy scenery before her.

There were many little floating lights all around her, countless waterfalls flowing all around the flowery plateau she was on. The place didn't look like it belonged in the real world. It was so peaceful. Letting go of Namine, she turned around a few times before the floating lights started to swirl together and form into a young man's silhouette at the edge of the plateau.

_You need to help bring him back to life. To turn the tide._

'What are you saying, Namine?' Aoife asked back mentally, getting scared at such a dooming order. 'What's gonna happen, and how the hell can the dead be brought back? That's not possible!'

..._You sure?_

Aoife scowled deeply, moodily watching the tiny pyreflies' strange movements, encircling a very human-like shape.

"Is that...you…?" his voice asked. He had dark, spiky hair, just like the boy in the forest, but years older. His eyes that had a strange glow, but they were eyes that were so similar to Aoife's…

Aoife jolted awake, springing up in her bed, trying to catch her breath.

She couldn't.

She lowered her head, clutching it in her hands, trying to block out her heart beating like a jackhammer. She felt tear-tracks down her cheeks.

'That silhouette…It couldn't be…my brother? My brother is...'

Aoife shook her head vigorously, inwardly cursing, and then held her breath in. She wasn't alone in the room. Aoife started to breathe again, raking through her emotions this morning.

Part of her wanted to fall forward on her bed and not get up for the rest of the day, a horrible slow jolt telling her to not find the answers of herself, as Namine warned.

Part of her wanted to run at Xemnas and shake him by the shoulders and yell at him for messing up her life. But part of her wanted to run into his chest and sob her heart out and feel safe, those daughterly feelings she never got to feel.

Part of her wanted to find Namine and beg her to tell her what was going on.

Part of her wanted to find out figure out the dream, what that memory was and what was chasing those three.

Part of her was haunted to witless fear by the girl with the ocarina in that dream-a Hunter, who Aoife was guessing, that wanted to rip her apart.

Part of her was desperate to know who the hell the Hunters were and what their purpose was.

Part of her wanted to go back to the Dayspring Metropolis and jump onto Rinoa, Irvine and Zell's backs and laugh at their shocked faces. (A pit of worry and guilt twisted in her stomach when she thought of them).

Hell, even a tiny part of her wanted to have old Caraway scolding her again. Just a little.

A random part of her wanted a good book and her music player back, but she forgot both in her world.

Part of her wanted to stop being so strong and just give up.

Most of her wanted to run to Roxas and Axel and skip on off to Twilight Town and forget about Nobodies and Keyblades and Kingdom Hearts and never look back. To talk with Roxas and feel the weight lift off her shoulders as it always did with him. To have Axel's confidence near by.

Aoife tightened her shoulders, not wanting to open her eyes, wondering why she wasn't exploding from the all those feelings she had inside of her. When she thought about, it was a lot to handle. More than a typical fifteen-year old girl is able to.

She lifted her head up with wide eyes, and wished she hadn't.

Leaning on the wall near her doorframe was the one and only Superior himself, arms folded across his broad chest, staring at the ground in deep thought. He glanced up when Aoife had looked up, and smiled. And it was almost real, but it made her wonder why? Were things going good for the Nobodies, and was that why Namine said she had to help 'turn the tide'? But, if Aoife were to believe that, then that'd mean this Organization XIII was the mistake she made, and she immaturely refused to when things here were getting better and better.

"Good morning," Xemnas said softly with that small smile. Aoife stared with the same blank expression, not sure which way her heart would go. It felt like it would split apart.

In a dark perverse humor, Aoife half-wished it would.

_Knock it off, fool._

Aoife frowned, her chest rising with a deep breath. She really needed to control her thoughts better. Way to ruin her creepy 'n dark mood, stupid conscious.

"Morning," Aoife couldn't help but chime with a tiny grin. And it felt real, too. She assured herself she should try to did it as she was the only real one.

"You look tired," Xemnas commented quietly, nodding to her sleepy eyes. Aoife shrugged, chewing on her tongue to make sure she wasn't losing it. The sting of pain informed her she was in the waking world.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to get this lifestyle," Aoife said lamely then looked away to the window. Still an eternal night. She had to wonder how her sleep patterns weren't thrown off.

"Aoife."

Number 0 looked back to him. He was still watching her. She frowned with a silent swallow, finding it unnerving.

"Would you mind spending the morning with me before your match with Saix?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, shooting her eyes to her clock. It was just 8:51. With a sigh and careless shrug, Aoife looked back up to him, getting the hint it wasn't an invitation she could decline.

"Okay."

Xemnas kept his face a mask as he nodded. "I'll wait outside.'

"I'll need a quick wash up, you know…," Aoife mumbled in stammers before he moved and knelt up, hoping to not upset him.

He pushed himself off the wall with a foot, smirking as if he knew a secret. He walked up to her and put a hand on her head. Her doe eyes rounded in more surprise.

"Don't worry, we have time," Xemnas whispered with reassurance. Then he swept out of her room and shut the door, no doubt waiting by it. _Talk about giving you your space._

Wasting no time, Aoife jumped off her big messy bed and flicked on her bathroom lights. She turn the faucet on harder than necessary before putting her cupped hands to it and splashed herself.

This was the stupidest thing Aoife had done today because the water was freezing cold. She leaped backward into her bathtub, through her curtains with a yelp, and her head knocked into the wall before falling down.

_No, THAT was the stupidest thing you've done today. Ah-ha!_

'Stupid conscious. Stupid Xemnas. And stupid Namine for giving me cryptic suggestions on finding dead relatives that might not even be dead!'

Aoife whimpered in pain, rubbing the back of her head. The throbbing lessened slightly. She wiped her watered eyes roughly and dragged herself out of the mess of her tub, thinking how pathetic she must look right now.

She went back to her room and changed in her Organization robe and, with a huge yawn, went out to meet Xemnas.

He motioned at her to follow and they walked silently through the halls to the kitchen. They didn't encounter another soul.

He held the door open for her. Aoife walked by, her stomach growling loudly. She took quick steps to the pantry and refrigerator, taking out a bottle of syrup and an already prepared plate of pancakes and sausage that only needed to be heated up.

"Xigbar left that for you," Xemnas said to her stillness, suddenly right behind her. Aoife jumped a foot in the air with a squeak. How closely was this guy watching? It was making her too nervous and uneasy.

Xemnas blinked then slowly stepped to the table. "When I walked in this morning, he kept criticizing me for not leaving better food for the human and how I was handling the 'ward of Organization XIII' situation, and went on and on about you while he cooked all that up and forced me to listen. Not that I was complaining; he is, surprisingly, one of the best cooks of us all." He shrugged at the end and grinned down at her baffled expression. It sent a chill down her spine.

"You and Xigbar…talked about me?" Aoife turned around, fixing her breakfast. He laughed the best he could.

"He likes you. Oddly, he feels almost like an uncle to you. I trust him, so I must consider that there is something special about you worth keeping." He shrugged again and started to drum his fingers on the table absentmindedly into a beat Aoife didn't know.

In a couple of minutes, everything was heated up. She went over to the table, across from where Xemnas was standing, still drumming his fingers in the same rhythm. It made her very curious, wanting to know what song he was imitating but she shrugged it off. As she piled on the syrup and cut up her pancakes, she drove him back into conversation. The special, sudden visitation from the boss man himself was making her scrunch up her feet around her chair legs to calm her nerves.

"So…you and Xigbar go way back, I'm guessing?" Aoife peered up at him. His eyes grew alive again and he looked down at her quickly.

"Oh yeah. We were both apprentices for our world leader. Braig, as he was known then, was just as wild as the Xigbar you and I know." As he talked he went to the pantry, took out a glass, then went to the frig and took out the milk. "Many times, the both of us partnered up when we wanted to gather data fast. But, he could be lazy when he wanted." He smiled a split second at his memories, pouring the milk in the glass and put it back up. "Braig is probably the only one out of us six that hasn't been changed by the darkness, when we all went through that door…We all were concerned about Ienzo the most, him being the youngest."

Aoife watched him in awe at the fact he was telling her, of all people, of his time in his old home. Xemnas came back and placed the glass next her plate before he leaned back on the wall.

"I see," Aoife whispered in between bites and took a gulp of milk. "So…"

Xemnas watched her patiently, that slight smile on his lips again. Aoife took a few more bites before speaking.

"What did you want to tell me?" Aoife eyed him as she took another drink and picked up a sausage carelessly.

What he said caught her off guard.

"Your last name is Fair, right?" Xemnas asked, shifting his weight.

The fork clattered on her plate. So that was it. It wasn't coincidence. Namine was trying to warn her! But how to the Superior know?

Her eyes actually dilated in shock and her lips were pressed in a tight line. Something painful resonated through her whole body.

"Aoife Fair…is your full name," he echoed deeply, knowing he was right. Aoife met his gaze, shock still in her face. "It's true. You do have the same eyes, except for the color. And _his_ had a Mako glow from that other world."

She recoiled, feeling trapped. "Who the hell are you talking about?" Aoife hissed, her jaw clenched tight. She was gripping the fork now as if she would throw it at him.

Xemnas sighed. "No…there was no way you could have found out…unfortunate, I suppose."

Aoife almost choked on her sausage, not liking how he was trying to lessening the blow he was about to jab into her heart.

He pulled a wrinkled folded paper out of his pocket. Walking up, he unfolded it and flipped it around for Aoife to see. When her eyes roved on the sheet, she gave a strangled cry and stood up.

A picture of a young, handsome man with a tall, muscular build was staring back at Aoife in innocent surprise as if she had just tapped him on the shoulder. The date was marked about 5 years ago in a place marked "Nibelheim". He was wearing a huge sword on his back without any effort. Black, spiky hair sprang out naturally around his bright sky blue eyes. There was a tiny X shaped scar on the corner of his left cheek.

Aoife knew that face. It was older, and it had a scar on it now, but it was one she always cherished. She took in the whole thing, trying to take in every detail that surround that face.

In the picture, he was talking on his cell phone and he seemed to have turned around in time for the flash of the camera. Far behind him, leaning on a wrought iron fence, was a taller, also very handsome, man with long silver hair and a LONG sword, looking bored as his comrade continued rambling on the phone. A little off to the side of that man in the corner of the picture was a young solider whose face was completely covered, staring at something off camera in the distance.

"SOLIDER, First Class, Zack Fair," Xemnas said, pointing to the happy, black-haired one. He grazed his finger to the unimpressed silver-haired one. "SOLIDER, First Class, Sephiroth." Then to the young quiet solider. "This one is Cloud Strife, the best friend of Zack Fair…your older brother. He's dead., you see."

Aoife's mouth dropped when he said Zack and had tore the picture from his grasp. She didn't hear anything after that. Tears were still trickling down her face before she could try to stop them.

How ironic she was telling Axel about him yesterday. And then the dream. Now, the Superior was handing a piece of him back to her.

"I apologize, I thought it was possible you already knew," Xemnas whispered, looking at the ground again. Aoife nodded in a frenzy, trying to bury her tears down in vain. "Months ago he was killed, saving Cloud Strife, who's still pursuing Sephiroth, a person of great darkness. Do you…want to hear what happened?"

Aoife shook her head with a sniff. "No, I don't want to snap into insanity just right now, thank you," she said with a hard laugh. "Another time...please. I need to swallow this down. Damn it all…why you, Zack…you promised you'd come back…"

"It's going to be okay," Xemnas assured her calmly. "You belong in the Organization now." Wiping her face, his ward stepped back so he had to reluctantly let go from her heartbeat. She took a deep breath, noting that her uneasiness was still there, though smaller. It couldn't be coincidence: opening up to Axel about her past, Xaldin making her go to bed early, the dream with Namine and viewing some memory that supposedly was hers, and then Namine's words to turn the tide. Namine had been trying to prepare her for this revelation from Xemnas.

But that meant she could get Zack back. Somehow.

Aoife sighed and scratched her head.

"Uh, can we go on a walk? I need some air."

He stared at her for a long, grave moment, then gave her a nod. She nodded back with a forced smile, walking by his side. Zack's voice and laughter kept waving into her mind. All those memories kept flashing in front of her now red eyes. That last bond of blood she had was destroyed. But those two other names kept coming into the forefront of her mind.

Cloud…Sephiroth…what was their connection to Zack? Cloud was there when he died; that's what it sounded like from what Xemnas said. But, what about Sephiroth?

They walked the castle a long time. When Xemnas peeked down at her and saw she was pulling herself together, he held his hand out ahead of them, going into a dark portal. Aoife looked up to his in confusion, only to see him smirking ahead when they broke out into the pale light.

_Beautiful._

They were standing on the sands of a dark beach, big black rocks scattered on it. A full moon shone above the calm ocean. It was so empty.

"Where is this?" Aoife whispered in awe, her eyes captured by the moon. Xemnas flicked his silver bangs out of his eyes and raised his chin while he pulled his hood up.

"My place to be alone."

"So why am I here?"

Sharply he looked down at her.

"Do you wish for a lighter scenery, Aoife?"

Aoife's eyes widened before she held her arms up in defeat. "No, no. This is fine. I just don't wanna bother you. If I am."

Xemnas turned away from her and walked up to the edge of the water, pulling his shoulders back, taking a deep breath. Aoife watched him warily before walking up behind him.

Too quick for her to see, he turned around, almost knocking her off balance. But he didn't see her, as if seeing something in the winds.

"I wonder…"

Aoife watched him in fascination as he politely stepped around her and sat down on a rock. The light reflecting off the water danced on their black coats, the waves sounding in time with them.

"Why I'm doing this? I shouldn't have brought you to this realm. I'm going to get a lecture later." He saw her staring at him, suddenly becoming powerful again. "Is everything going good for you? Are there any problems?"

"No…just…" Aoife stopped herself, afraid of Xemnas's reaction. "May I…go to…the Farplane? I heard it's where…you can see people from your memories that have passed on. If I go there and see…Zack there…then I can move forward…somehow. Plus, I need to see some new scenery. That's what my heart's telling me." Her eyelashes lowered, waiting for the reply.

"Such innocence, you really are easy to mold..." Xemnas finally whispered after the long silence. "You think it's only what I've done that's affecting you…but it's so much more, girl."

Her fists clenched, the tiny wings flashing briefly. He was keeping something from her, there was no doubt now, and it made her want to punch someone.

He suddenly broke off in a sigh. "Of course you may go. But only if you go alone with Xigbar without anyone knowing. He'll sneak you to Spira one night."

Aoife covered her mouth, eyes bright in excitement and surprise. "R-really? That's…Xemnas, you're the greatest!" The teenager rushed up to him, throwing her arms around him for a big hug. Xemnas almost lost his balance at her sudden surge of strength and had to throw his arm around her back to hold up.

"You are seriously the awesomenest!" Aoife squealed, grinning when she heard a soft chuckle.

"All right, enough now," he eventually said with a hollow smile. "Is there anything else?"

She nodded and got up away from him. Swallowing, the ward stopped herself, pacing in a circle, bringing her fists to her forehead. There was a bigger question she had to spit out. Something more serious.

Watching the waves, the Superior waited for her to continue. Aoife slowly strolled over to him.

"Why do you want me here?" Aoife stopped a couple of feet from him, looking over her shoulder to the moon. "I don't believe what you first told me. Just tell me…"

A chilly wind passed over Xemnas, who grew very still, as if listening for something.

"The wind…it's singing again…"

"Huh?" Aoife whipped around, losing her breath.

Xemnas looked down as if regretting he had said anything. Aoife folded her arms at him but he swiftly looked back over his shoulder.

"You can come closer, if you're ready," Xemnas drawled out to someone.

Aoife frowned, still staring at the moon. She didn't hear any footsteps before she heard a smooth voice.

"May I take her company from you Xemnas? I can wait until the next hour, sir."

Aoife gazed around to a hooded Organization member deliberately standing closer to Xemnas.

Xemnas shrugged.

"No. You know the saying. The sooner the better, Saix," he muttered too quietly. Aoife wasn't sure if he was talking about himself or the Diviner, but it seemed the two of them knew.

Saix nodded and finally acknowledged Aoife, who was watching his every movement.

"Follow me," he ordered quietly and, in mid-turn, disappeared into his portal as Aoife raised a fist at him, growling.

"Who does he think he is?" Aoife whispered, throwing her hands onto her hips.

"Like I said, they can give you orders if it's appropriate. Get going." He waved a hand over his shoulder and placed an elbow on his knee, bending forward. "You don't want to…push Number VII over the edge."

Aoife's face slid into a sly expression with a sinister grin.

_Muahaha! That's exactly what I want to do! _

"Aoife, did you hear me?" Xemnas said with a bit of annoyance at her silence.

"Yes, yes of course…," she nodded too readily, still grinning in a way that made Xemnas feel nervous. Maybe knowing Zack was dead snapped her into a psychotic mood from her earlier grieving, some pattern he never bothered to research.

Xemnas wasn't quite sure how a young woman's mind worked, so he just went with that theory when Aoife made her exit, grateful he wasn't going to be at the receiving end of his ward's plans.

* * *

Roxas bobbed his head sideways with an impatient frown. "You sure you don't want Xigbar to get it for you?"

Axel reached out again with a grunt, sweat trickling down his face. He stretched his legs muscles as far as he possibly could, but his hand was still centimeters away.

"Hey! Just say the word and I'll do it," Xigbar shouted up to him, a frowning Roxas standing beside him with his arms folded.

They were currently in the Pride Lands, standing on the dangerous cliffs. Both Nobodies were staring straight up to Axel reaching for an Orichalcum with no success.

You ask why the heck Axel was trying to get it while Xigbar and Roxas watched? And why wouldn't Axel use a portal?

Last night, Axel went to Xigbar for advice. When Roxas jumped into a mock-battle royal with Luxord and Demyx, he took him to the side and asked, if he had one, what he would get his woman as a gift. Xigbar tortured everything out of Number VIII with awkward questions.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Why?"

"I want to."

"Why do you want to?"

"To show her I care."

Xigbar laughed. "Oh? Care? Is that all?"

"What are you getting at?" Axel asked warily.

"Gee, Axel. I hope it's more than just that you care! Your little lady-love wants to hear that you're the only one for her."

"..."

"Whoa, I see. Well, give her something to remember you by."

Flushed, Axel looked completely embarrassed, taking what he said _very_ wrong.

"Hey, hey! I can't just…do THAT! She's too young!" Axel yelled so loudly that Roxas, jumping in the air to evade Luxord, glanced down before counterattacking his cards with a laugh. Xigbar stared a moment before falling into laugher.

"Oh _damn_! I didn't mean throw her on your bed and have sex with her!" Xigbar laughed harder at his embarrassed surprise. "Axel! So that's what you really what to do, eh! Technically, it's in your power to order her to do whatever you say…" He shrugged perversely, smiling secretly at his thoughts.

"I—What DID you mean then, Xigbar?"

"I meant…give her a gift."

"Like…"

"Something expensive would be a good plus. Whenever she looks at it, she'll see you."

"Eh?"

"Look, from what little time I've observed little Freckles, I think whatever you give her she'll cherish."

"I don't got any Munny on me."

The Freeshooter turned to him and grinned. "Get it the old-fashioned way, with no tricks, so it's that more special. Trust me, I've had years of experience with women," he said with a cocky laugh.

_**(End Flashback)**_

That would be the last time Axel listened to Xigbar.

He grunted again, stepping back to get ready for a jump, glancing down at the two dots that were Roxas and Xigbar. Sending an inferno down at the annoying Nobodies seemed real tempting right now.

"Hurry up, Axel! The stampede could come back any second!" Roxas's voice shouted up to him in anger. The Keyblader did not want to be squashed to a pancake by wildebeests with an unreliable joke-cracking Nobody at his side.

"SHUT UP!" Axel yelled at the top of his lungs, raising a hand for his inferno for a second.

"Argh!" Roxas bit off, deep blue eyes scanning the scenery swiftly. "We could have been finished here ages ago." Xigbar laughed playfully.

"He's trying to be a fool in love," he threw out casually. "Cut him some slack, Roxas."

Roxas glared up with red-hot anger at him, which made the ex-scientist laugh again.

"Gee, you always give me that look. Do I need to kidnap Freckles to bring some peace 'n love for us pitiful Nobodies?"

Number XIII kept his face, fists clenched tight. He resented him even more for even suggesting scaring one of his best friends.

Xigbar sighed, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder when a whoop of glee sounded high above from the pyro, who waved around the item for them to see. Roxas sighed, dropping his arms in shame.

"Now we're almost done," Xigbar said, digging a finger in his ear.

* * *

"Hey, wait up, will you!" Aoife yelled, running through the Luna Diviner's portal at the Proof of Existence.

Jogging into the center of the room, Aoife took in the view. The entire wall in front of her was a glass window with a perfect view of the glowing Kingdom Hearts.

"Prepare yourself," Saix's voice echoed out.

"Uh…" Aoife twirled around for him. "Right now?"

As she turned back to the window, a black and blue blur rushed at her. Without thinking, Aoife summoned a decent katana and barely blocked the claymore now pressing down on her. Yellow eyes stared emotionlessly into gray-green fierce ones.

Their lock on each other didn't last longer. Aoife's arms went numb from the power of the clash. A growl escaped her as her legs started to tremble.

A slight smirk flitted across his lips and his started to bear down more force on her shaking frame.

She growled at him again.

"As I thought."

Aoife narrowed her eyes, wary as he kept staring in calculation at her, his eyes lightening ever so slightly. He changed his footing and in a ferocious swing brought his claymore out of her hold, the sword swinging in the air away from them. The wave of power knocked Aoife back a few steps but she weakly managed herself into her fighting stance, her eyes still fierce.

Saix stared at her strangely now, as if he realized something deep inside him. But just as quickly as it came, he smirked coldy and his eyes dimmed while throwing his weapon in his other hand.

"Just like him…I misjudged you. Now, again," he whispered taking a few steps back and closing his eyes. Aoife raised an eyebrow when he suddenly stilled and rose up in the air.

"Moon, shine down!"

Her jaw dropped at what happened in front of her. A flurry of blue flames circled him briefly, a roar bellowing out of him that made her heart stop.

Quickly he dropped to the ground, holding his weapon differently and charged for Aoife's dumbfounded form.

_Move, fool!_

Aoife gaped at him. His eyes were now blind in raw fury, set only on her; his whole stature was animal-like and haunting.

_JUMP!_

Her heart caught in her throat when he rushed within 2 feet of her. Grinding down the balls of her feet, Aoife leaped up over him, barely missing his attack and rolled to the ground behind him.

Blue flames feathered out as Saix launched each attack, narrowing her room for evasion. Swallowing down air, Aoife jumped around him, trying to find his exposed back and avoid his flames at the same time. Scattered on the floor were discarded claymores

_Oh-_

Before she could move for one, something sharp and hard sunk tightly into her thigh, almost knocking her to the ground, the Nobody keeping close to her.

"Fool…"

Aoife cried out sharply above his low voice and grabbed onto the tip of his weapon desperately. Blood made her grip slip. Saix sneered down at her and pulled it out himself, making her scream again.

"Pitiful. You need to put your whole heart into it…that's when you're a threat, Aoife," he breathed out, staring down at her. He swung his claymore around, red drops of bloods flying off the tip. She was crouched over her bleeding thigh, both hands clamped over the wound. "Is this really all you're capable of? If so, then you really are a disgrace."

Aoife glared up at him, teeth gritted.

"I'm not a disgrace!" she screamed out, trembling up straight. "I'm a fighter and I'm gonna tear you to the ground, you sorry excuse of a Nobody!"

_Now you got him really angry. _

Something behind his eyes snapped, a deep growl rising from his chest. Aoife realized he was harnessing the moon again.

Not wasting another second, she ran from him with the blood from her thigh trailing behind her like a red river. Aoife blinked down on it, wincing.

Saix was now roaring, sweeping the ground widely as he sprinted for her. Aoife squeaked, feeling the heat of his flames singing at her ankles.

Saix yelled, jumping in the air for her retreating form.

Aoife panicked now, running without restraint. Metal wouldn't last her long; he had some kind of fire on him. Dodging him would just use all her energy eventually. All she had was her marital arts techniques Zell had taught her.

She raked her brain for something Zell had told her. She asked him what to do if you knew for sure if you were overpowered when they were in school one day.

"Oh, boy," Aoife sighed when she could catch her breath and stop. Saix was summoning another claymore, still berserk. The thought scared her: if insulting him made him go off, what would kicking him in the balls do?

Probably suicide when he recovered. But Aoife was SO curious on his, the emotionless Saix's, reaction.

"I'm so going to get killed," she yelled to herself under his roars.

Aoife dodged a horizontal attack with a one-handed cartwheel. She kept escaping him until he mellowed out of his berserk mode. Staggering to a stop, Aoife looked for him.

He was slowly stalking over to her upright.

"Time's up, girl," he said and flew forward for her.

Aoife ducked down diagonally and grabbed onto the handle, close to where his hands were gripping the deadly claymore and started to wrestle it out of his hands. Well, tried to. Saix was a full grown man with some good muscle on him, and Aoife was a teenage girl.

A sound of scoff escaped him, entertained at her pointless attempt. Aoife took advantage of his arrogance; she slammed the handle against his chest to get closer and, with all her might, rammed her knee up into his manhood.

It worked.

The Diviner keeled over and dropped his weapon, clutching his "manhood", making something between a surprised grunt and a growl. Aoife jumped away, almost splitting her sides with the laughter she was muffling and decided to keep going. She clamped both hands together and threw it into his side. He staggered sideways, somehow still standing. With a smirk, Aoife dived into a charge and jabbed him as fast as she could into his stomach.

Suddenly, hands were gripping her arms so tight as if they were about to pop off. Saix gripped her tighter (if that was possible) and lifted her off her feet, staring at her in a way that made chills go down Aoife's spin.

_Shit, he's gonna bite my head off!_

"You're not that good, Aoife," he breathed out and lifted her a little more. Aoife started to tremble, knowing she was trapped in his death grip. He grinned at her fright. "Now that's more like it…"

Still holding her, he blinked and abruptly twirled around, avoiding something that was thrown in the air. A clink of metal met Aoife's ears.

"Hey, be gentle Saix. I'm going to need her back."

Saix sneered at someone behind Aoife, who turned around in a daze.

"Hey Aoife. We told you we'd play hookey now, remember," Axel said casually while Roxas gave a wave beside him. Axel stared haughtily back at Saix, whose eyes were cold. "Now, unless you're going to give her a hug, I suggest you put her down gently."

As he said that, Roxas summoned his Keyblade.

"Unless you wanna fight all three of us," Roxas continued, a low rumble of anger in his voice.

Saix smirked with amusement at Roxas and dropped Aoife on her feet. She took a couple of steps back, a hand over her racing heart. He looked like he really wanted to charge at the blonde.

"Come on, Aoife," Axel said softly with a step forward, his wary eyes were on Saix. Roxas was still in the same position.

"Only you could give me a decent work-out, Roxas. Next to the Superior, of course," Saix grinned wickedly. "I'll be waiting if you ever want to prove me wrong."

"Why wait?" Roxas yelled aggresively, starting for him. Axel caught him around the chest.

"Roxas," Aoife called out as she made for him. A hand caught her roughly by the hood, yanking her backward, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled, fighting tooth and nail to escape Axel's restraint, who was worried a serious fight was about to break out. "Let her go!"

"Hey, don't make me hurt you again!" Aoife shouted wildly, swinging her arms and legs in vain.

"Apparently Aoife can pull you out of your shell. I'll have to remember to tell Xemnas that," Saix said slowly.

"Saix, the fight's over. Now let her go," Axel said venomously, now using both arms to hold Roxas's rage back. "You don't want her."

Shocking everyone, Saix threw his head back and laughed. It sent more shivers down Aoife's back.

"What a lie, Axel. If only everyone knew what she really is, what she holds inside herself, what her real power is, then you wouldn't be so quick to rescue her."

Axel was pissed. He went for him, pushing Roxas roughly back behind him and walking fast toward him.

"You of all the Nobodies have no cause to harm her, Saix," he snarled stepping in between Aoife and Saix, getting dangerously close to the scarred man. Saix's eyes narrowed with a sneer, not backing down.

"We all must do as he orders, no matter what. He is the Superior for a reason. Don't forget that, Axel, or you'll lose something much more than your nonexistent life," Saix whispered, his eyes flicking to Aoife and Roxas, who had his hands on Aoife's arms and took her a few steps away from the two men. Axel bared his teeth at him, his fists shaking. Saix smiled to him in sad amusement.

"Don't be a fool. You'll just get yourself hurt if you let yourself…you know," he muttered so quietly to Number VIII, his eyes flashing to Aoife a second, and disappeared into a dark portal.

Mouth open, Roxas stared at Axel's back, still holding Aoife. He blinked and shook his head, ignoring his empty threats. He tilted his head over Aoife's shoulder to look at her.

"You okay Aoife?"

Aoife nodded and put on a smile.

"Sorry, I kind of did something stupid," Aoife confessed, turning around to his confused eyes.

"What?"

"I kicked him in the balls," Aoife said simply and Roxas laughed insanely at it. "Hey, I was desperate!"

Roxas rolled on the floor with laughter, holding his side at the mental image. Aoife laughed a moment with him, a smile stuck on her lips.

"Wow, that's…" He got up to his knees, tears in his eyes. "Man, I can't believe I missed it!"

"You do what you gotta do, eh?" Aoife grinned mischievously. Roxas stood up, still laughing.

"I'll say," he smiled and held out his fist. She laughed and bumped hers into it. "You ready to get outta here?"

Aoife nodded. "Yeah, just lemme change real quick."


	10. We're Feeling So Good

**-0-0-0-0-**

Aoife raced through her dark portal into her room, rummaging through her drawers for a black dress. She smiled when she glanced down and saw the dark purple sandals. Breathlessly, the ward changed in a hurry and ran to her bathroom for a quick look over before departing. The girl frowned, a crease on her forehead, cursing the garmet.

The dress was a bit snugger than she was comfortable with, but at least it wasn't ultra-short She didn't want, and couldn't, go bother Namine, wherever she was. Aoife turned around, looking herself over and sighed; her body was _still_ developing, but she could easily see she was becoming a woman, as much as she disliked it—and the dress was showing it off. She hoped she wouldn't cause too much attention to come to her in Twilight Town. Or make Axel too horny.

This would be an interesting afternoon. Hopefully she'd be able to relax.

Turning around, she inspected her face. Still had freckles. Still had green flecks in her gray eyes. She sighed again and shrugged to her reflection.

"Oh well. Good thing I'm not some perfect bitch." She smirked back at her reflection with a devil-may-care air and disappeared into a dark portal. She ran through the corridor, humming softly to herself until she got through and smiled at Axel and Roxas awaiting her. Roxas smiled. When he saw her, Axel let out a soft whistle.

"Wow, wow, wow," Axel whispered and took her by the hand then twirled her around. She blushed, frowning, but went along and found him wrapping an arm around her shoulders without any desire to let go. A snicker escaped Roxas, who had a hand over half of his gleeful face.

"I told you not to tease me," Axel said in quiet seriousness but smiled as he looked over her body in less than half a second. "It's hard to control myself around you."

Aoife rolled her eyes with a quick smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, got it. Don't sexually harass me in his company then," Aoife said bluntly while stepping away and turned to Roxas with excitement. "Are we going now?" she asked, looking away from Axel's lust to Roxas's amused expression. He side-glanced to his friend and chuckled, taking a step forward.

"Down boy. And yeah," he said and created a portal. "We'll be your humble tour guides."

"Alright! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Aoife yelled with a raised fist. Axel and Roxas glanced at each before their faces slowly broke and their laughter belted out on the walls. Aoife pouted with folded arms.

"You—"

Roxas laughed more, his face red. Aoife was offended.

"Whatever." Aoife swept by and went into the portal before they could stop her. "I'm so misunderstood."

She went through with her head held high and walked out into a thick forest, rays of sunlight peeking from above. She turned around, looking down one end of the woods to a far off mansion, then back around to the other dark end.

_This place feels…? No. Something just feels funny here._

"You know…"

"Gah!" Aoife cried aloud, jumping in the air at Axel's soft smooth voice behind her, her heart flying as her train of thoughts stopped. He stepped closer while another set of footsteps went on.

"This is where we first met," Roxas continued as he walked up. Aoife's eyes widened in surprise and she rounded around to him.

"Oh. That why you guys hang around here so much?"

Roxas frowned in thought, half-way turning to her. "Kind of. There's not much… 'worldly' activity here, so it's pretty quiet."

Aoife nodded in understanding. Roxas walked ahead without any explanation.

"Uh…"

"He's making sure the coast is clear. We can stand out wearing all black," Axel replied behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Well…More like he's giving me a moment to savor you, so I won't jump you out in public." His voice dropped so low, his commanding hands sliding down her bare arms. "Now…"

"Sorry. Nothing funny now, Axel. I don't want to make Roxas feel left out. Later," Aoife whispered with a bitter smile and took a step forward. Two arms circled around her waist and roughly pulled her back; hot breath tickled her hair. She gasped, gripping on his wrists in pointless hope. Her heart raced in a wild dance.

"I told you Aoife," he whispered and kissed the place below her ear, his spiky hair tickling her. "It's hard to control myself." Another butterfly kiss, trailing lower. His lips never left her skin. "You didn't believe me." He laughed quietly as she trembled and gave her another light butterfly kiss on the end of her neck. "Now…" A kiss on the shoulder. "Now…you have to suffer." A second kiss made Aoife close her eyes and her body jolt in desire.

"Knock it off," Aoife drew out in a groan as he kissed her just a bit harder on the shoulder again. She tried to walk him off. He just gripped her tighter into him with an amused laugh.

"Say it," Axel whispered, letting one hand wonder up her side, kissing her harder on the shoulder some more. Aoife couldn't make her brain work. Her body was saying yes over and over, but something far in her warned no. His hand raised another inch.

"N-No." Aoife cursed quietly at the stutter; Axel was too sexy for his own good.

"Ah…You really want to see me beyond control…"

Axel smirked, his hand wondering higher before letting the tip of his tongue trial up to where he first kissed her. Aoife squeezed her eyes shut, feeling herself melt to him.

"I'm not going to stop until you do," he warned seductively, kissing her neck without restraint. "Be a good girl and say it before I do something you're not ready for."

Her body was softening against his lean hard body without a want to escape. But Roxas would be coming back. And she really wanted to see another world and get her mind off things.

_Pull back up._

"Fine-I'm yours, Axel," she breathed out. "Axel...now let go."

He let out a breath, instantly letting go. Aoife sucked in air, the heat leaving her. He crunched around her as he made for the exit of the forest.

"I love it when you say my name, Aoife."

Aoife pinched down on her arms, still trying to breathe normally, still unable to believe how he could effortlessly work the desire out of her—like fire crafting metal.

Axel turned his head around and held out a hand for her with a warm smile. She watched him until her stubbornness gave way to a smile. Flipping her wavy hair back, Aoife ran up and grasped his hand. He stared at her then straightening up in surprise.

"Oh. Hold on," he said, holding up a finger before reaching into his pocket and took out a small black box of fine velvet. She gasped at it, making Axel's mouth twitch into a smile.

"What is this for? Do I want to know?" Aoife whispered, bringing her outreached fingers back. He smiled briefly, his eyes bright in curiosity.

"Take it. It's for you from me. Go on," he mumbled in embarrassment while his hands eagerly held it out to her.

Her eyes scrutinized him with suspicion, but when he urged her again she plucked it up and lifted the top off. Silent as a ghost, Roxas crept up behind a tree with a digital camera in hand, poking his spiky-blonde head around with a knowing smirk as he watched them. He clicked once and waited.

Something tiny was covered in thin white linen sheets. Aoife raised her eyebrows and looked up at Axel, who had his arms folded tight in restrained patience and looking very nervous. She breathed in and uncovered it. A shocked gasp came out of her at the gift. Another click (somehow unheard by the two) went off again.

Black and red earrings were laid on white cloth in the shape of tiny chakrams, each with a tiny diamond studded the center. Each chakram earring had a long black chain. Aoife gaped at it, unable to speak while Axel fidgeted his foot around, quickly straightening up at her reaction.

"I know it's stupid but I wanted to give you a gift you might want," Axel immediately started, standing up and walking in a circle. Roxas swallowed down a laugh and ducked away. "I thought it should be something simple but valuable, and I didn't want it to be some cheap thing and jewelry seemed a good idea, but how would I know, I've never done this be—"

The Nobody stopped, seeing her staring at him with twinkling eyes, her mouth still open slightly. His peridot eyes went big as the girl continued to stare at him, something in her making her eyes twinkle so much.

Roxas tilted his head around again and captured another picture. He played with the focus, the camera waiting in front of his smiling eyes at what was unfolding.

"Aoife?" He sighed in shame, scratching his cheek. "Look, if yo—" Her lips crashed up on his as Aoife threw herself on him, standing on tip-toe to wrap her arms around his shoulders, the whole thing too swift for Axel to see. Roxas clicked away like a mad man.

"Aoi—" Axel tried to say but she kissed him fiercely again; he didn't object, hugging her tighter in hunger and lifting her off the ground. After many long seconds Aoife drew back, her mouth quirking into a smile.

"…That means I love it in case you were too stupefied," Aoife replied tauntingly, bringing her arms around so she could look at the earrings. "I love it, Axel. I love it so much, you have no idea…"

He grinned softly at her happiness when Aoife looked back up.

"If that's what you do when I spend on you, then I'm definitely going to give you more," Axel promised with a wink and let her go. Aoife took one out and pushed the box in his hands to fumble it on.

"These look like the real deal. Even with real diamonds! I can't believe you did that. I've never had anything like that. How much did it cost?" Aoife asked suddenly while struggling to get the first one on.

"Oh, come on," Axel complained, looking away from her. Aoife frowned, putting the second on. "It doesn't matter. Come on, Roxas is—"

"Right here!" Number XIII exclaimed, jumping up beside them and snapped a picture at their shock. Roxas laughed, dodging Axel's arm and sped through the woods, the Flurry of Dancing Flames hot on his trail, threatening him loudly.

Hands on her hips, Aoife blew her bangs out of her eyes and smiled before following after.

* * *

"I'm going to do what, dude?" Xigbar shouted at Xemnas. The silver-haired man deliberately brought his hand up slowly to his face and wiped off the shower of saliva he received.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Xemnas asked right back in trained patience. Much trained patience.

Xigbar paced around Naught's Approach, the wind blowing on Xemnas's back. He sighed.

"I want _you_ to take her to the Farplane because I know you can handle this kind of situation Xigbar," he said carefully and walked a length of the area. "Aoife needs to get past all those negative feelings she has. Those results are making me wonder how she's been staying healthy after all these years. At any rate, seeing Zack will add to what little optimism she has left. If only just a little…I'm convinced."

Xigbar waited for him to continue to talk freely. For a split second, he squinted to the breeze before looking back to Xemnas.

"Convinced again, eh?" he muttered to himself and smirked at his words. "If that's it…" He inspected Xemnas for any sign of faltering.

One came, one that only the Freeshooter's trained eye could hope to see; something moved behind his emotionless eyes when they briefly looked behind to the moon. A rugged sigh came out of Xigbar and he nodded in understanding.

"…then I guess I will," he finished with a shrug. Xemnas nodded back to him, walking again with Number II. Only a few seconds passed before he rounded on him again. "Freckles sure has softened you up."

"Do you want to test that?" Xemnas mocked, bringing out his lethal Aerial Blades. Xigbar laughed, waving away at him. Xemnas smirked, dropping his guard and continued to walk along.

"Also, you're unattached to the…"

Xigbar glanced at him and then darkly looked ahead.

"Oh yeah. That hushed-up—more like messed up—mission you've got going on," Xigbar said after a minute. Xemnas didn't meet his gaze. "Let's see: only…five of us know about it now, right?"

Xemnas didn't answer. Xigbar grinned as they turned on a corner. "Gee. I wonder how Zexion's holding up with it."

Xemnas shook his head.

"But will she find out? Freckles isn't exactly a normal girl. 'One in a billion', as you accurately put it. She's no princess of heart, but she was able to draw out a cold bastard like you to her. And Freckles doesn't even know it. Heh, the one person who should…"

"As long as those two kept to their orders, and don't speak of it to her, we don't have to worry," Xemnas said quickly, looking ahead. "He's been doing his mission very well so far. Both of them have." He walked a few steps ahead of him. "Aoife's too young to know what she…who she really is, what happened to her ten years ago. Much too young when that happened. That's why I made her completely conceal that memory. We can only hope she won't…do that again—those cursed Hunters would have a feast on her. Especially…"

He stopped, glaring at the ground in icy rage. The other Nobody followed suit, sighing as he cracked his neck, both their minds working the same way.

"That Hunter," he drew out. "That darkling their master took as his secret weapon. So…he finally let it out to play…"

Xemnas stared ahead, his eyes shielded from him by his silver bangs. "That thing...settled herself in the forest of Aoife's world. I cannot let Aoife go back home. That is why I'm trying to give her some freedom, so she won't grow suspicious and run away."

Xigbar whistled. "Poor girl. Wonder how long she'll survive," he whispered, not able to see the Superior's eyes. "Just imagine if Aoife ever looked upon that Hunter—but you know that won't keep it away forever." Xigbar sounded sad when he spoke. "Ironic how everyone's paths are crossed."

Xemnas scoffed in objection, rolling his cold eyes. "That wicked day of destiny will only break her down again, Xigbar. I have things I need to do."

* * *

"Oh! Oh! This is place is so big! Where can we go?" Aoife was practically jumping around in curiosity. Twilight Town was different and similar to her world at the same time. It was much quieter and had no ocean or sea, but the city seemed endless and was tanned in a warm sunset.

Roxas smiled warmly. The trio was walking down the train tracks of the Tram Common to the market streets. Aoife kept running around to look up at everything.

"So, what do you do around here? I thought at least a couple of Heartless would be around here," Aoife questioned, walking up to Roxas's side with Axel trailing behind the two respectfully. Roxas peeked at her before staring stoically ahead.

"Those look good on you," he whispered, indicating the dangling dark chakram earrings Aoife now wore. Aoife blushed, looking to the ground meekly.

"Thanks. I love them."

The Keyblader nodded. "I cleared out the Heartless before we came to get you, that's why we were late when we got to your fight with Saix. Sorry."

"That's okay."

"That you were almost ripped apart?"

"No. Come on, I don't believe Saix is a bad person; I would like to know more about him and everyone else. I'm trying not to judge people on first basis, you know. And its okay you guys were a bit late. You shouldn't overexert yourself. You're a Keyblader. The Heartless are going to come after you."

Roxas threw his head back and laughed, running a gloved hand through his light blonde spikes. "You worry about a Nobody when you should worry about yourself," he said, looking at her baffled face. "You're the one who has a heart here."

Aoife frowned with a careless shrug. "I'm not of any importance."

"I doubt that. Why else would Xemnas take you in unless you had the power to change something?"

Aoife froze at once, looking to the ground in melancholy and put a hand over her heart. She knew he didn't know about the note from Namine, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep normally until she saw those test results herself. She wasn't even sure if, when she found out, if she'd be able to tell them.

Emotions were swimming in her glassy eyes. Roxas put a hand on her back, looking worried.

"Aoife?" Axel came up to her side in flash. He saw her throat move in a swallow and her eyes flicked up to him.

"What?" Aoife asked, shaking her head and walked on. Roxas frowned, the worry still iced in his sapphire eyes. He glanced at Axel, who walked up easily and tugged on her hand to spin her around. Her eyes were fiery with resistance now.

"What's with you?" Axel demanded, not letting himself be lost in her eyes. Aoife's jaw clenched and tried to pull her hand out. He only gripped tighter. "What's happened?"

The ward closed her eyes, trying to bottle down her anger. For a second she wanted to throw it out on him, all the fear and anger and sorrow and stress and guilt and just say, "Well I just found out my older brother got killed and I never knew, I still have no idea why Xemnas wants me here and what he knows about me, I have no idea why they're keeping my test results from me but it's obviously very serious, I really want to find Zell and Rinoa, I can't sleep properly anymore because I'm being haunted by something and I have no idea what it is, I'm completely freaked out as to why I suddenly have a white streak in my hair, so I'm about to break down, okay?"

Breathe in, breathe out. That's all Aoife did.

Axel stared at her, loosening his hold.

"I don't even know," she confessed and ran into his chest, trying to clear out her thoughts and bury all the darkness. "Why can't I know?" Axel put his arms around her and looked at Roxas for help. He shook his head helplessly, and folded his arms.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset," Roxas whispered, feeling horrible he just ruined her mood. She pushed away and turned to him.

"God, no, I'm sorry. I have a lot of stress right now, that's all," Aoife insisted and took a deep breath. "Don't worry about me. I'm a teenage girl with girl issues. Nothing important."

Roxas still watched her with worry. Aoife rolled her eyes and flicked him on the nose, somehow making him stagger back. Axel's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Ow!" The blonde clutched his nose and glared his watery eyes in playful anger. Aoife folded her arms.

"Jeez, are you going to show me around already or what?"

"Ugh. Yes ma'am," Roxas whined, blinked his eyes to normal and shook his head. "That really hurt."

"Oh, sorry," Aoife said in embarrassment, ruffling her hair out. "I sometimes forget to control my strength."

"I'll say!"

By this point Axel was holding his side in laughter. The two exchanged a look, smiling oddly, and pounced on his back.

"Hey!" Axel protested, the laughter still in his voice, struggling to stand up. Aoife reached out and started tickling him. Axel jumped. "NO! No, no, no! Knock it off!" He turned around and around, reaching behind him and ended up grabbing a fistful of Roxas's spiky hair.

"AH!" Roxas cried out.

"Hey! This isn't fair!"

"We're smaller than you. Ha ha!" Aoife laughed insanely and messed up his crazy hair. "Oh yeah! Help me Roxas!"

"I'm in pain!" Roxas protested, waving his arm out to free himself wildly.

"Get off!" Axel warned.

"Let go of my hair!" Roxas yelled right back, swinging his arm without any success. Axel started to back up into a wall. Aoife pulled Roxas off and swooshed to the side as Axel's back hit the wall.

"Now!" Aoife turned to the Keyblader. He got out the camera and snapped twice at Axel's slow reaction until he finally spotted them, looking stunned at the camera.

"Oh, yeah, beautiful!" Roxas shouted, producing a final flash. "Come on, work that hair!"

Tears were falling down Aoife's cheeks, barely able to breathe through her laughter at it all; this was exactly what she wanted.

"_Come here,"_ Axel growled with a evil smile, beckoning them to him with one finger. Aoife shivered at the heated intensity.

"Run!" Roxas yelled and grabbed Aoife's wrist to sprint away. He threw the camera to Aoife to fix his hair out, laughing all the way. Aoife adjusted the lens and snapped a picture of Roxas's disheveled self a few times before looking back to the pyro. Axel sped after them, also adjusting his fire red hair. As if for them, a radio along the street was blasting, "This Is How A Heart Breaks" at top volume, which proved to be a great running away song for them.

She instantly turned forward, eyes huge.

"Oh, shit. He's really coming for us, Rox," Aoife hinted, the earrings flying back, now pulling Roxas.

He glanced behind him before turning back around with the same reaction as his friend's.

"Uh-oh. His legs are longer than ours, Aoife."

They both gulped and picked up the pace.

"Come back to Axel!" Number VIII yelled up to them with that evil smile still on his lips, starting to close the distance in between them. Aoife got jittery, her heart pounding in time with their unrelenting dash.

Roxas ran faster, keeping close the corner they were turning around, now pulling Aoife through the throngs of people as fast as he could, the wind blowing their robes and hair back.

"You heard him, Aoife."

"What!"

"Joking!"

"What do we do?"

"RUN!"

"Besides that!"

"Breathe?"

"GAAAAH!" Aoife screamed at Roxas's blunt helplessness, Axel's swift footsteps were getting louder.

"I said breathe, that's important!" Roxas yelled, almost summoning his Keyblade.

"We need a plan!" Aoife finally was able to say. People were starting to watch them pass.

"Okay!"

"…"

"…"

"…_I mean, think of one!"_

"Oh, right." Roxas sweatdropped. "My bad."

"Aoife, Roxas, I need a hug! I'm so lonely!" Axel laughed sinisterly. "C'mere, I need some love!"

"I'd rather hug Saix right now!" Aoife responded in panic. "He needs the love! Hey, I bet that's it! That's what Saix needs."

"AOIFE! Focus please!" Roxas practically screamed, pushing Rai and Fuu out of their way. "We have to outrun him!"

"_Well this is it now. Everybody get down. This all I can take,_" Aoife started to sing with the radio. Roxas let her wrist go and smacked her in the shoulder.

"'Ey! I wanted to sing along. That was the second chorus."

"I got a plan!" he said loudly instead of an apology. Axel was weaving through the people with skilled grace, getting closer, his crystalline eyes never leaving his targets. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah. What do we do?"

"We're going up this street to the station. In front of the entrance doors, create a net trap."

"Oooh. Very nice."

Roxas smirked briefly. "Once he's caught, we'll run in for the train and go to Sunset Terrain. It won't hold him for long, so we gotta hide out and make our next move there. Got it?"

Aoife nodded. "Yup-yup." She tossed the camera to him. "This will be awesome."

Roxas laughed into the rush of the wind, "It already is!"

They shared a soft, genuine smile at the truth of those words before looking ahead for the top of the road, ignoring the pain their legs were yelling through their bodies and pushed out all their energy, leaning forward. They practically flew off the ground, the music growing fainter.

Their ankles became dark blurs despite having to run uphill, starting to put distance behind them steadily. Breathless, they flew up to the top and pushed down aggressively to a stop at the front steps and ending up crashing down. Roxas staggered sideways with a grunt at he slowed in a drunkard motion, almost tipping over on his side. Aoife tripped down on her knees, falling on an elbow to save her face, huffing out and in precious air.

"Now," Roxas said with the wind knocked out of him, face flushed. Aoife knelt more comfortably on the ground, her crazy heartbeat in her ears, and put her hands flat on the ground. Closing her eyes, the wings flashed.

Roxas jumped back as a patch of metallic wires slimed out. With a groan, her eyebrows creased in concentration, Aoife pushed her knuckles down on the ground and the wires blended with the color of the concrete.

"Awesome!" Roxas cheered happily, throwing an arm around her shoulders to pull her up and gave a little hug. "You're amazing, Aoife. Come on."

They raced through the doors. Aoife went to get tickets while Roxas held the camera at the wait again for the moment, kneeling on the ground to catch his breath.

"Okay, we're ready to take off," Aoife's voice chimed above him. He nodded then gasped.

"Here he comes!"

Beyond the glass doors, Axel was trying to turn without losing speed and went for the steps with a smirk.

"Bye-bye," Aoife said in a sing-song voice with a wave. Before the last syllable escaped her mouth, Axel's feet caught in the wires and it stirred. The girl flicked her fingers up. The net burst up in the air to the ceiling, Axel yelling profanity all the way, the ends of the trap connecting. Roxas cracked up, taking pictures of the whole thing before jumping up. A tall, dark and handsome man with a red cape entered the station without a glance to the thrashing Axel, coolly making for the trains.

"Now let's run again," he chortled and ran for the train with Aoife trailing behind, the kids hearing Axel's very detailed threats to Roxas and not-so-quite-innocent promises on what he'd do to Aoife when he got back on his feet that made Roxas's eye twitch, who mumbled something about not wanting to hear his best friends "Do It".

"Oh wait, let's buy something to eat on the go. I'm starving," Aoife announced randomly, running to the concession stand. She turned and ran into a man's chest, the one that had came in behind them, making his long red cape fan back dramatically at the impact. He didn't even move.

"Ah, sorry," Aoife apologized hurriedly, stepping back. The man's red eyes searched her, his black hair down his shoulders.

"You all right?" he asked with a note of surprise, a very deep voice that made Aoife look at him closely. Aoife was about to say yes when she saw his left hand was a gold claw and that his shoes (whatever they were) were also gold. Besides that, he was wearing all black. A haunting dark beauty, it was a wonder women weren't following behind him.

"No, I'm good," Aoife assured, eyes flickering to the gun hoister strapped on his right leg; the weapon inside looked deadly. She smiled to him and ran into the counter with a puff of air just as the train booted up, puffing out smoke.

"How can I help you?" the man asked with a smile and Aoife immediately spat out her order.

"Twenty seconds!" Roxas shouted as the red-eyed man walked in, who flicked his gaze to the girl and Roxas before entering, the faintest of smirks lightening his handsome pale face.

Roxas was holding the train door for her and looked back to the captured Axel starting to melt the wires with his fire. "Holy shi—Hurry! He's escaping!"

"Ai-ya! Here, keep the change." Aoife threw down a handful of Munny and scooped up a bunch of junk food, making for the train without tripping. Roxas pulled his body in when she charged up.

A loud thump reached their ears. He whipped around and took a step back.

"Axel is…"

Aoife turned her head around and lost her breathe. The Flurry of Dancing Flames was standing back on the ground with a strange gleam in his eyes. He gave a sexy grin, looking at the train and stalked forward. Aoife almost passed out.

"Can we portal away instead?" Aoife begged, paling. "I think he intends to really do what he said…"

"Close the door!" Roxas shouted with a laugh, pulling Aoife in all the way. Before Axel reached the steps the doors shut and the whistle sounded.

Roxas and Aoife exhaled as one, falling to the vibrating ground, the train sailing away from the red head. Roxas hung his head.

"You had to be the beauty made just for Axel, huh, Aoife?" he complained. Aoife snorted.

"Cute, I'll believe you on that," she shrugged, pushing up off the ground and dumping their food on the empty seat. Roxas smirked.

"Either way, you're making Axel wanna get in your pants."

"Ha ha."

"I'm serious," he said, thumping down beside their food while she dusted herself off. "He doesn't look at any other woman the way he looks at you. You're making him go crazy for you; I don't think it'll ever extinguish. I seriously think he's falling in love with you."

Aoife gave him a pleading look to stop. He sighed, putting his hands up in defeat.

"All I'm saying. I am his best friend," he concluded and rummaged through the mess for two salty-sweet ice cream bars. Aoife looked to the ground in thought with a blush, afraid but glad to here what he said.

He handed it out to her and smiled with a strain. "Here. Try one."

Aoife blinked and took it with a sigh, stuffing it into her mouth. Her gray-green eyes popped open and she pulled it out with a shudder.

"Ugh." She licked her lips and traced her mouth, looking at the blue ice cream with blinking eyes. "Why is it so salty?"

The dark man quietly laughed, making Roxas stare at him before the boy answered her. He eyed the gun as he turned around.

"It turns sweet after a while," he said in a lower tone, finally realizing the man had been watching them ever since he saw them. Aoife frowned at it, making Roxas smile and shake his head. She mumbled to herself but licked at it a while and found he was right.

Aoife settled on the other side of their pile, talking and laughing comfortably with Number XIII, going through the melting ice cream, chocolate candy bars, hot dogs, water bottles, greasy French fries and Doritos together (running away from Axel is a very tiring thing and makes you eat three times as much as you normally would, as Aoife guessed) until the train came to a slow stop. The whole time the dark man listened with closed eyes and folded arms, a peaceful smile on his lips.

Roxas stretched back, rubbing his stomach with a loud, drawn-out burp. Aoife narrowed her eyes at him, waiting. It took a few seconds for him to notice her.

"Oh. Excuse me," he said with a "What did I do?" look. He grunted and leaned forward as he closed his eyes and folded his hands in front of his lips, thinking. She sighed, adjusting her gloves when she spotted the mysterious man. She opened her mouth to speak, putting her hands down.

"Uh…who are you?" she asked. He lowered his eyes briefly before answering.

"Vincent Valentine," he said quietly, staring at her through his bangs. "And you?"

"Aoife Fair. Why are you here?"

Vincent finally smiled a bit. "I could say the same to you," he whispered, nodding over to Roxas. "You seem foreign, and not regular people."

"That's a bit complicated." She lowered her eyes, frowning. "I can't tell you."

The ex-Turk stared at her before standing up to look out the window, the train slowing down.

"Same here. I'm searching for someone, and for a sign I suppose," he said as he pushed his normal arm back to sweep the cape away. Aoife gaped at him, hearing him mirror her own thoughts.

"I can understand," Aoife nodded. Roxas cracked open an eye, his face stoic. "Even though he's dead, I need to see him, even if just an image."

Roxas barely turned his head, closing his eye.

"What do you mean?" Vincent questioned, taking a step to her. Her eyelids lowered before she replied.

"There's a place called the Farplane, in the world Spira, where you can see the dead."

Vincent's gasp went unheard when the train creaked to a stop. Aoife stood up, followed more slowly by Roxas, and walked to the open door, placing a hand on the frame.

"We'll meet again I hope," Aoife called over her shoulder. "Who knows, maybe at the Farplane even."

Vincent gave her a small nod.

"Yeah. We will, Aoife,…" He looked down to the young Keyblader. Aoife turned around, gesturing to him.

"He's Roxas, a precious best friend of mine," Aoife admitted with a smile. Vincent nodded to him solemnly and held out his good hand, smirking. Roxas narrowed his eyes slightly but grasped his hand. He broke out into a smile when he looked up, shaking his hand firmly.

Vincent laughed quietly and nodded, stepping back. "Nice meeting you, Roxas. You two watch each others back," he advised, "Until our paths cross again." And he was gone through the twilight lit doorway.

The two teenagers stared at it for a while until they glance at each other and proceeded out. Aoife broke the silence.

"Small world."

"Mmm."

Aoife stopped with her hands gripping her hips, the wind blowing on their backs.

"Makes me wonder about everything…," she trailed off, holding some of her hair in on hand. Roxas suddenly perked up.

"Where's Axel?"

"Uhhhh…"

"It's too quiet," Roxas stated, looking around. Aoife was squinting ahead when cold water gushed down on her hair and shoulders, her yelling synchronized with Roxas's who Aoife could only guess was also suffering. She jumped away, shaking her hair out with chattering teeth. Roxas was the same, his hair drooping down into his eyes. They spun around.

Axel beamed when they saw him, throwing the water bottles in his hands off the edge with innocent eyes.

"Naughty kids. I really shouldn't let you two wonder off alone. You could catch a cold."

They raised an eyebrow at him with gloomy expressions, not moving a hair.

"You're shivering, Aoife," he pointed out casually before holding a hand out for her. A seductive smile graced his lips. "Want me to warm you up?"

"No, I'm g-g-g-good," she finally snapped out, trying to flip her dripping hair back.

No luck.

She pulled her shoulders back, trying to look confident. "I….l-l-l-l-like the cold," she said and let out a "brr" all of a sudden.

"Was t-t-t-t-there i-i-ice in that?" Roxas asked, feeling a cold lump on the back of his neck and more going down his coat.

"Yeah."

"You jerk," Aoife threw out and sneezed abruptly. "Jesus, you're cruel. What do you w-w-w-w-want?"

"Mm…" His eyes roved over Aoife.

"Not that, y-y-y-you pervert," Roxas warned with another shiver, hopping up and down, rubbing his hands together to try to stay warm. Axel's shoulders shook with laughter.

"What? I'm just a man."

"Doesn't mean—" Roxas turned around and sneezed very cutely, making Aoife say, "Gesundheit." Axel snapped his fingers and smirked.

"I got it," he whispered then motioned Aoife closer. She raised an eyebrow, folding her arms.

"What?"

"I want you to say something."

Aoife frowned but walked over to him. He bent over as close as he could to whisper in her ear. Roxas saw her face blank out, her eyes go wide, and then a blush colored her cheeks. Axel pulled back a centimeter with a triumphant grin.

"No," Aoife told him, turning around. Axel swaggered closer to her, causing Aoife to leap back and put her hands up.

"Okay, okay, I'll say it!" she said, blushing again. Roxas blinked as she turned to the buildings, trembling.

"Say the magic words, Aoife," Axel said, folding his arms and looking utterly relaxed. She sucked in, closing her eyes as if to shield herself shame, and then yelled the words Roxas never thought he'd never hear.

"AXEL IS THE COOLEST, HOTTEST, STRONGEST, SEXIEST MAN TO WALK THE EARTHS AND I'M DESPERATE TO BE HIS SLAVE!"

Birds scattered away at the noise as the area sunk into dead silence while she abruptly close her mouth, blushing even harder.

"Oh…"

People had turned around to stare in shock at the girl who screamed that to them, including Vincent. She felt like sinking into the ground.

Roxas's jaw had dropped, completely forgetting he was supposedly to be shivering while Axel was the complete opposite, a smirk stuck on him.

"I love the magic words," Axel said with a wicked grin, coming up and turning the blushing girl around. He held out his hands over each of them, waves of heat flowing down on to them. Roxas closed his eyes, sighing with relief. Aoife looked away from them in embarrassment. Just in time, someone coughed behind them. She looked up, desperate for a distraction.

"That was…very interesting, Aoife. I had no idea you felt that strongly about Axel. That'll be useful blackmail in the future."

Roxas and Axel turned around to see Zexion standing at the top of the stairs, eyes shining at them.

"Hello," he greeted, his dark bed hair falling in his face.

"Zexion. What brings you up here?" Axel asked, putting his hands down as the last drops of cold water evaporated.

"Aoife, of course. The Superior pushed my time up to now," he answered, determinedly keeping his eyes off of Aoife. Roxas groaned.

"Okay. I'll have to change though," Aoife readily said, wanting to leave the area as quickly as possible.

"That's fine," Zexion muttered as he walked away, creating a portal. Aoife stepped up the stone stairs after him.

"Later, Aoife." Roxas's voice fell on her ears softly.

"Aoife," Axel called out. A hand tugged on hers, forcing her to spin around and her lips met Axel's and her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes flew open in pleasant surprise, slowly lowering as he moved his mouth on hers.

Zexion softly coughed again. They broke apart immediately, catching their breath. Axel stared at her as she waved goodbye, much like he did yesterday evening. Smiling, she blew a kiss at him and waved at Roxas, and followed after the Cloaked Schemer for, unknown to the two of them, an event that would change the both of them forever.


	11. The Schemer Tells All

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Don't waste any time, Aoife. We're going to be fighting in the our other stronghold, Castle Oblivion," Zexion called tersely over his shoulder, leading the girl through a corridor of darkness, who nodded up to him. Aoife's heartbeat was accelerating at a faster pace in anticipation of this fight. She couldn't read anything of Zexion. He was just too enigmatic, and it was frightening her. And knowing that, she knew she would be playing right into his hands when the heat of battle kicked in.

Now they were approaching the end and he looked back to her again, motioning her to walk closer. Aoife had been keeping four feet between them. She started in surprise before jogging up to him and entered into her rooms.

"Um, I'm gonna change in my bathroom," Aoife said as she pulled out a fresh set of robes. Zexion shrugged.

"Fine. Don't get lost."

Aoife stared at him a moment before slipping into her privacy. Zexion, who was near the window, rolled his eyes with bitter humor. He stared out to the night sky and ran a hand through his hair. He froze midway.

His hand was trembling.

The Nobody frowned at his body's fake imitation of fear and thrust his arms into fold across his chest. Zexion knew why he was reacting that way. Xemnas seemed so sure of how to handle Aoife, as if he knew her like the back of his hand. He was playing another game that the Schemer was in the dark of for once.

The Schemer didn't buy it Xemnas's answers. Obviously he had an outside source—or in Xemnas's words, "a little bird" told him. But from what he gained from his investigating, it was no one from the Dark Realm, and no one from the light, but also definitely not a Nobody. All possibilities Zexion knew were eliminated.

He closed his eyes; the computer screen flashed in front of his instead of darkness. He had to follow the Superior's orders for the training fight nonetheless; observational and combative data was still required of Aoife, though Zexion, with a hard frown, theorized that the girl had purposes beyond that.

"Who could it be?" he whispered to himself, immediately opening his eyes. He sighed out in frustration, "Damn it."

All of this because of Aoife's heart.

"Ready."

Zexion brought himself up on his feet. Aoife walked up with a gentle smile, her bangs pushed out of her face.

"Follow me," he said serenely, turning his back on her.

* * *

If you were to climb to the top floor of Castle Oblivion right now and really listened, you would only hear the faintest of brushstrokes accompanied with an even softer hum.

Tucked far up in a empty room, Namine had her head bowed over a sketch, elbows resting on the smooth, cool surface of the white table. Her sandals laid on the floor below so she could wave her feet back and forth to the melody she was so quietly humming. A smile lit up her face. Black color was smudged on her dainty fingers.

Nobody was around.

Namine frowned, brushing at her drawing. She picked up a peach color and traced on the paper.

No one was around. That was more accurate. Marluxia and Larxene were somewhere nearby; when they were in the room their heads were together on their plan to overthrow Organization XIII. Aoife was mentioned quite a few times. That made Namine worry deeply, even guilty to know, but too afraid to warn her lone friend.

She took a breath, hand poised in waiting above her page. She knew so much about Aoife, and yet Aoife couldn't know just because Xemnas ordered it so. It wasn't right. Nowhere near fair. Aoife is the human here, but amongst the Nobodies it is like she is the nonexistent one because she has a heart. But…

The White Shadow switched colors, ebbing at her drawing carefully, blonde bangs falling into her jaded eyes. That memory Namine completely repressed in her was very dark and terrible. But, your past is what makes you who you are, right?

The Nobody shook her head and put it in her hands, thoughts running rampant. She dropped her utensils and clasped her hands into a desperate prayer instead. But to who?

Heaven wouldn't hear the prayers of a Nobody.

Something that wasn't even meant to exist; where was their salvation? What was their hope? Hope came out of the darkest of places. So would they find it when they died?

What was the right thing to do?

What would Sora do?

What would Kairi do?

Hope. To her, Aoife seemed to be the only hope for Organization XIII. Her heart was just what they needed. If only she could help Aoife from succumbing to the darkness.

Namine smiled tiredly, peering down at her sketch and dropped her hands, a feeling of light resonating inside her at the thought of Aoife as their hope. She blinked a few times, seeing a water drop on the edge of the paper. Another fell down her cheek. Her hand covered her cheek while she gasped in wonder.

"I'm…crying…?" Namine said to herself. "Crying…Out of...?" She wiped at her eyes and the tears stopped. Both hands covered her mouth in wide-eyed wonder.

"Aoife… I can't believe I just cried. You really are…," she whispered with a nod. "I'll be waiting when you want help. Even if you end up hating me I'll help you, even if I disobey my mission. Maybe we'll be able to hang out, one day…"

Namine stared down at her unfinished picture. A sketch of Aoife was staring to the blank side of the page. Taking a quiet breath, she picked up her colors, determined to finish the picture while she kept thinking the biggest question:

Erase the silence, or erase the pain?

* * *

Aoife walked behind Zexion again with her hands in her pockets. The corridor of darkness helped somber her, the silence making her silent, inside and out.

"Are you prepared for this?" he asked. It sent a shiver down her back—there definitely was a double meaning to the question.

Blinking, she saw they were out of the darkness and a bright white room was throwing off her vision. She gripped her fingers on her forehead, breathing through her mouth and shook her head.

"Yeah, sure. Can't exactly NOT fight and just snooze for the rest of the day," Aoife mumbled as she dropped her hand. Zexion stood in front of her, watching her with his arms folded. He looked nervous and scared. Looking closely, Aoife saw his fingers were tightly gripping down on his arms, as if to bite down the nerves. She stared at the floor, confused, a jolt of fear going through her.

"Physical combat is not my specialty."

Her eyes shot up to him, dropping out of her fighting stance. He creased his eyebrows down with a deep frown, a light straining his dark eyes.

"Are you prepared…" He bent his body slightly. "To battle your past?"

Her mouth opened in surprise. Before she could utter a sound, like a shadow, he rushed up to her and through her body slowly. Her eyes widened at the stun. As he went through her, memories flashed around her like fireworks.

She was five, walking down across the deck of a ship with a young teenage Zack holding her hand, who was pointing at their village, laughing in the wind at the story he was telling. He looked over his shoulder with a smile, calling out for their father to join them.

Now it was night and Zack was crouched down at her level with tears swimming in his eyes, still the same age. He was staring at her with such a heart breaking face. They were standing in front of Rinoa's mansion, who was waiting by the door with a maid. He crushed her in a huge hug and whispered something to her and the tears leaked out. They remained like that for a minute. Letting her go, he stood up and pulled back his shoulders, not bothering to stop his crying. He turned around, huffed in air and walked away, swearing he'd come back. That was the last time she saw Zack.

A flash, and a seven year old Aoife was walking with Rinoa through her home while she revealed her hatred for her father, tears springing into her friend's eyes.

The memory faded to a ten year old Aoife dangling her legs off the beach cliffs, staring across the ocean to the dot on the horizon that was the other village. She held up a letter in her hands, letting the evening sun pour light through it. It was the last letter she'd receive from Zack.

Fast forward a year ahead. She was in their middle school gym as Zell taught her how to fight for the first time, helping her get into her battle stance while Rinoa sat against the wall in the shadows, watching with a smile. He showed her how to hold her fists and demonstrated how to punch someone on his friend, who fell and clutched his bleeding nose with a yell. A teacher came over with a stern face, sending them to the principal.

Now they were fourteen, sitting together on the beach cliffs with the cool night sky above them, wrapped in blankets. Rinoa had candy in her mouth, laughing with the other two until she was red in the face. Zell fell over from hysterics at her reaction, hiding his face in the gravel of the rock pillar. Aoife was crying and holding her chest, pointing at them with her other hand as the tangy candy fell out of her mouth. All their laughter rang out loudly across the waters.

The memory spun away in a kaleidoscope of colors and waves, and Aoife saw herself standing up, pacing around the Brink of Despair. Axel spoke and she jumped, spinning around to see Roxas and Axel for the first time.

Now it was just Roxas and Aoife, sitting on the ground and talking before they jumped into their stances. The scene faded away to be replaced with her bumping into Namine in the hall, and then Demyx splashing back at Aoife with a laugh.

Rain was pouring down in the Dark City as Roxas and Aoife made their fateful promises to each other, and he pulled her into a hug with a smile. That memory blacked away to Axel slamming her wrist to the ground to kiss her deeply, her first kiss; the scene blurred to Aoife leaning on the wall with Axel listening to her heart peacefully.

A final memory flashed in front of her—Roxas and Aoife jumping on Axel's back, all three laughing in the usually quiet Twilight Town. Aoife reached out when it blurred once, then disappeared.

White walls were staring back at her again. Zexion's chains chimed out as he flew away far behind her. She finally moved to look down at her gloves, a ringing in her ears. She touched her face, feeling something hot and wet.

Zexion moved around behind her. Aoife took the chance to rub at her face desperately before hugging herself, the flashbacks shining in front of her eyes.

"I see…" Zexion said loud enough for her to hear. She cursed to herself, pinching down on her arm and faced him. He eyed her carefully then sighed. "Those people…are the ones that have held you together…huh.

Aoife glared at him defensively, still hugging herself to hold her emotions together. Zexion frowned sadly, summoning his lexicon. He tipped his head to her so his bangs shaded his eyes.

"Try to survive."

"What? Start making sense for me Zexion!" Aoife demanded. He opened his tome to her without a word.

Aoife wasn't expecting this approach and ended up being sucked into the pages, instantly drowned in darkness, snuffing the air and thoughts out of her.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, the Superior slumped his head in his arms, staring ahead with glazed eyes. As he did he winced at a sting from somewhere inside him. This earned a frown.

This was totally uncharacteristic of him, and he knew it. The only moment when he was worse was when he hugged Aoife to him this morning. That was baffling him all morning, and now, all afternoon.

His eyes roved to the papers in front of him then to the side window. His mind went to Aoife—she'd be fighting Number VI right now, as he ordered.

Xemnas frowned, looking around for something else to distract him. He started tapping his fingers on his arm to tick the seconds away, and stared ahead again into the faint light of Kingdom Hearts raying around him.

The only reason he was sitting around was because he was waiting for someone to report to him, and it seemed to be taking longer than ever before. He was going to give them a piece of his mind. His nostrils flared, frustration making the position he was in uncomfortable. Xemnas stretched up, letting his body fall back into the chair with the same fixed stare, and gripped the arm rests. A few seconds passed and he put an elbow on the desk, resting his head in the raised hand.

Light breezes caressed the back of his head, making his hair fan over his shoulders slightly. He closed his eyes with a frown. Another wave of wind brushed over him. A long moment of silence passed when he finally sighed quietly, waving his other hand in the air to the window behind him.

"Don't keep me waiting. I summoned you a while ago. You are the one who had something urgent to report to me in the first place," Xemnas mumbled, slowly setting his hand down with his eyes still closed. A swirl of wind swerved around him until it was circling in front on his desk.

A tiny smirk escaped him and he buried it into his hand, keeping his eyes shut. The wind released into a fragile, dying spiral, revealing a figure cloaked and hooded in purple.

"You had to be as uncontrollable as the wind itself, Zephyra," Xemnas said into his hand.

The being in front of him smiled under the hood hung low over her face.

* * *

Either the darkness was creating echoes, or Aoife was breathing too wildly.

Turning left and right, all her eyes caught was darkness and mist, which were like deer caught in the headlights at the infinite abyss she was tripping through. Aoife couldn't be sure if they were sucked into the Dark Realm or an illusion. She glanced down at her gloves then ahead.

"Zexion…what are you doing?" Aoife chocked out, coming to a stop. She looked around; it was like a cage from a nightmare. "Heeeey!"

Something crunched on the ground. The ward sprang up, the hairs on her back standing up, and twirled around.

"Zexio-"

The last syllable was lost in her throat at the person standing a few yards from her, staring right at her. The last person she hoped to ever see. It was Zack.

Aoife stared so hard at him, half-expecting him to disappear into the shadows of the mist.

He didn't disappear.

She dropped her arms with a delighted gasp, eyes shining at him. He was the First Class SOLIDER with the Buster Sword on his back. Trembling, Aoife raised her arm to him.

He didn't move, wearing a cold frown that seemed permanent.

"Nii-san…what? Don't you recognize me?" She strained her arm out further, eyes stinging her eyes.

He just stared lifelessly, and reached for the handle of this huge sword.

"Z-Zack, it's me. Your sister Aoife," Aoife whispered hoarsely, a knot forming in her throat. She took a shaky step toward him, arm still reaching for him.

"This isn't like you…what happened?"

Another shaky step forward. Even her fingers were trembling as the girl slowly closed the distance. Aoife stared hopefully into his eyes, tearing trailing down her cheeks. He crouched slightly, lifting the sword up a fraction.

"Zack... I-"

A flash of metal swung around him. Aoife ducked down from the slash; it felt like a slash on her heart.

Two sets of footsteps sounded on the ground, making Aoife jump up. She revolted backward; the tears fell in earnest.

Zell and Rinoa, both armed, were stepping from the mist behind Zack to either side of him, who was pulling himself up from the ground, gripping his weapon into his stance. Aoife was struck dumb.

"N-no. You know me," she pleaded, clenching her fists tight in horror. Rinoa released her Blaster Edge, but Aoife dodged to the side with a strangled cry, clutching the place over her heart. "Dammit, I WON'T do it, even if you're just an illusion."

They didn't respond.

Aoife cringed, balling her fists and bringing them in front of her. Zack flicked his cold gaze to the other two and they stepped up, going for Aoife.

"This isn't happening…our friendship will stop all this shit of Zexion's, right?"

"Zell," Aoife whispered, her body now visibly shaking. "Rinoa."

Zell charged for her with a raised fist. Instinctively, Aoife dropped back on the weight of her elbows and kicked both feet up into his stomach in a flash. She picked herself up and leapt back as he staggered back without a sound. Rinoa narrowed her eyes.

Aoife mirrored the action, though her eyes were twinkling too much.

"What do you want?" Aoife begged. Rinoa raised her weapon, unchanging. Aoife just shook her head tiredly. "I can't."

Rinoa flicked her hand to Zell then to Aoife, and he leapt forward. Zack stayed in the background, Zexion's eyes flashing through him fully now. Aoife growled, evading him, knowing every tactic of his.

"I love you guys. Please," Aoife pleaded at the friend trying to pin her down. Zell looked down at her without any warmth, and he managed to gut her mercilessly. Aoife doubled over, the salt from her tears dripping into her mouth. He aimed for her again. Gritting her teeth down, she rushed up and grabbed his arms, bashing his knee into his abdomen.

"Don't turn me into a monster!" she yelled and threw him to the ground.

Zexion watched at her through Zack, now having his arms folded. Rinoa aimed for her.

Aoife tried glare at him with reddened eyes as she rushed for Rinoa. Her lip just quivered.

Aoife caught her wrist and bent it in a way that would crack a bone, closing her eyes at the power she was inflicting on them. Rinoa yelled out in pain, making Aoife cry out loud, who skillfully gutted her, bringing her down on her knees quickly.

Aoife ran before she could see the damage.

She peered ahead into her brother's eyes, not knowing it was Zexion in disguise. Her throat dry, she got into her stance with a step to him, quickly flicking at her eyes.

"Zack!"

Zack gripped the sword in his strong grasp, getting into his own stance slowly.

"I…Nii-san…" Aoife moaned in pain, holding her uneven breathing in and charged for him. Her shaking fists slammed into the broad sword, instantly numbing her right arm.

She bit down a curse, drawing back. He advanced to her in response.

Zack pushed on the offense, throwing a vertical strike down on her with a fierce cry. Aoife dodged to the right, horrified at what was playing in front of her. Quickly he swung the sword to his left, managing to leave a minor cut on her back.

Aoife scrambled to face him, summoning a less impressive sword of her own.

They faced each other, both in the same stance.

But Zack stood strong while Aoife was breaking down on the inside. An agonizing feeling was starting to grow inside her heart.

"Why are you doing this?" Aoife yelled weakly. Zack glared at her and openly attacked her.

Swords clashed together in a vibrating ring. The two souls started to push the other into the mist. Aoife growled at her disadvantage, grinding her feet into the dusty ground until a sprang started to cramp up her legs. Zack took another step forward.

"Stop holding back," he spoke suddenly.

Aoife gasped as forlorn warmth melted the lump in her throat. That voice she hadn't heard in a decade froze her. Her brother's eyes were coldly above her, sending a shiver through her shaking frame.

"You could win this easily," he continued, pushing her back with an unfazed step. Aoife's tears stopped.

"What?"

Zack lifted his chin, finally smiling. But it was a cruel smile; it broke down Aoife's last scraps of will power.

"Your element," he answered mysteriously and with a grunt freed his sword, which sent Aoife's sword twirling far behind her into the swell of the white mist.

"W-what can I…use…" Aoife racked through options, seeing Zack slip back into his stance, waiting. She staggered an inch to her side, her body creeping into a paralyzing numb as the ache continued to pound in her heart. She shook her head.

"I'll show you," he said, holding out his left hand in front of him. Something started to glow in his hand until it flashed brightly. Aoife stared in horror at what was pointed at her—he copied her power.

"Now your turn," Zack said without any falter, gripping the pistol tighter. Aoife had her mouth open as if she would scream, but nothing came out. It echoed back inside her racing heart.

Aoife started to sob quietly, her soul protesting her to stop as her right arm lifted, a swirling white light fixing into her grasp.

"You can't be serious!" Aoife cried pathetically, struggling to keep her body from swaying. Something had snapped out of place inside of her. Her eyes kept losing focus so that everything blurred occasionally unless she closed them. She was losing it, and she wanted to.

"If you're going to be a part of Organization XIII, you have to be able to block out your emotions in desperate times."

Zack rammed the sword into the ground, making Aoife look up to him.

"Even when the enemy's fighting behind the ones you love," he said and clicked the gun ready, "You have to be able to not feel a thing, to eliminate all threats to us and our goal."

"But I have a heart—"

"Ignore your heart Aoife! You're one of us, so it's your duty if you hope to survive with us!" Zack abruptly yelled, placing a finger on the trigger and angled his body. "Now do it. Shoot me!"

Aoife tried to scream no, but it fell back in her heart again. She shook her head but kept her gun pointed to him.

"Do it now," Zexion said with a snarl, hoping he could scare her enough to act.

"I can't shoot my brother."

"Shoot me, damn it! Act like a Nobody and do it!" He fired a bullet a few feet to her side, making her jump up. He gripped the gun tighter and pointed it to his temple, now shaking like her. "It's how he died. Hunted and shot down like an animal. Do you want to be killed like him?" He pointed his gun back to her. "Fight back."

"NO! I'd rather die than ever hurt the ones I care about!" Aoife screamed in defiance, swinging her gun arm out. "I'll never do it," she swore, staring in his bewildered gaze.

Zexion growled, stilling his arm.

"You have to fight back," he tried again. "You have to choose."

"I can't and I won't, so don't push me," Aoife warned, eyes in a crazed fear. Her heart felt like it was about to explode. Her free hand held her pounding head. "I can't do something like that."

"Fight back if you don't want to be a reflection of your heart," he whispered, staring at her, trying to calculate her behavior.

"And just what the hell is my heart, huh?" Aoife asked him, getting a surge of resistance at last, ringing nagging in her ears. "What the hell is so terrible and important about me! Tell me or I'm leaving this all behind me!"

_(Do you not know, I see you play the game)_

"Aoife," Zexion's voice growled out desperately, taking sly steps to her and dropped his gun. The place above her heart started to glow, making him panic. "You need to stop. Please." The ward put the pistol to her temple.

"Tell me or I'm pulling it!" Aoife hissed with a tremor. She closed her eyes. "I need to know what they found out."

_(Denote…)_

Everything happened too fast: Something in her chest seemed to tightened before it released. Zexion yelled for her and grabbed her wrist, waving his other arm out. Then he roughly hugged her to him until she couldn't breathe for a second. The feeling in her chest went away before it could worse.

Pages of his lexicon rippled through the air and bright light shone dimly through her closed eyes.

_(Orchard of Mines_ ends_)_

She was crying into him, holding onto his shoulders, feeling it was Zexion's body now next to her. The illusions had disappeared and Castle Oblivion's walls were surrounding them. The pistol dropped from her hand, turning into light before fading.

"Oh God…I almost…" Zexion whispered, his voice shaking just as much as his body and hers. Noticing this, Aoife ceased crying, watching his body tremble in tired surprise. "I almost…Sorry…"

He sounded horrified and dropped to the floor with Aoife. His face was buried into her shoulder, and it was damp.

"He was right. He was right," he kept saying, trying not to believe it. "Xemnas was right. I almost…made it…I'm sorry, Aoife. I can't believe I almost did that. Dammit, I haven't cried in years, and I can't stop—"

Zexion's arms tightened, quietly crying in guilt on her shoulder.

The action brought her to carefully put a hand on his back, rubbing it in comfort despite what he did to her. Aoife sighed, closing her red eyes, unable to bear any ill will to Zexion.

"Why are you crying? You don't have to feel, or pretend to," Aoife said gently into his shoulder, staring at the marble wall.

He shook his head.

Aoife sucked in air, looking to the right. "You're not pretending. You're actually able to cry and feel like shit because I'm nearby, correct?"

He nodded, starting to quiet down.

"I'm not angry with you," she sighed again, throwing her arms around him in a caring hug. "Just the situation." She held him with shining eyes, wanting to take away the pain she was feeding him. It feel horrible to know that she was letting Zexion feel, and it was only a negative feeling.

"I must really be messed up," Aoife tried to laugh then rolled her eyes up to heaven. "What the hell am I?"

"Aoife," Zexion finally said, lifting his face up and pulling back. He sat Indian style in front of her, carefully watching her. Aoife folded her arms, taking a deep breath.

"I have to know, and you know. Please. How will I keep going when there's something vital kept from me?" Zexion's eyes fell to the space in between them, a heavy weight keeping him silent. She dropped her arms and leaned forward. "Please! Do you want me to suddenly drop to the ground and fall to darkness?"

"Aoife," he started, shaking his head, torn between his orders and what was right. "It's very, _very_ serious, your condition. Your heart literally isn't like anyone else's I've encountered. I don't know, it's just."

He stopped speaking, putting his face in his hands. Aoife clenched her fists, bottling down her anger fruitlessly.

"…I don't think you're ready to know."

"Enough!"

Zexion shot up at the outburst. Aoife had her hand to her hair, pushing back the top layers to reveal the skinny white lock of hair, breathing loudly.

"You say it. You say it if it's worth saving me."

The Cloaked Schemer stared into her eyes with a stern face, swallowing. He had no plan, no scheme; he never expected Aoife to make him stop in the fight. He couldn't come up with a way out, staring into the innocent gray-green eyes, letting his gaze flick to the white line.

His eyebrows creased down, loosening up at last; he'd do what was right.

"Okay. I'll tell you," he nodded to her. Aoife frowned, solemnly dropping her arm. "You have the right to know. But don't tell anyone I told you. Even Roxas and Axel. Especially those two. Please promise me that."

Aoife blinked, relaxing her shoulders at the mature seriousness he was speaking with. She nodded.

"I promise. What's wrong with my heart?"

"It's more than just your heart," he instantly responded in a bitter tone, glaring at the ground again. "God. It's more than one thing. Horrible's too soft a word to describe it." He gripped his knees tightly, bowing his head. Aoife covered her mouth with one hand, staring at the same place. She blinked once and put it in her lap. He couldn't look at her.

"Just go on already. What's the deal with my heart, and what's happening to me? Why are they keeping the test results hushed up? And why is Xemnas act—"

"Your heart, your body. It's everything! Dammit Aoife, don't you know? Your heart is broken! It's broken! There are pieces missing. Who knows where they are. Your body is being affected by it. And now, suddenly, it's started to show signs of deteriorating when you were brought in. Over the years you've been slowly, little by little, but steadily fading as your heart, little by little, left you."

Zexion ran his hands over his face and through his hair, breathing out. Aoife was staring up at him.

She shook her head numbly, trying to laugh at what she heard, unable to believe what he yelled out.

"Ye-yeah right. That's a joke. How can the heart do that, and how could I not know?" she tried to laugh, flipping her hair back.

Zexion was staring back at her with apologetic eyes, a sad frown on his face. Aoife stopped, blinking in absurdity, the shock starting to ebb into something deeper.

"There's more," he whispered. Aoife kept staring hopelessly at him, unable to speak. She forgot how to breathe. Her mind was not able to keep up. How could there possibly be more?

"Aoife…because of…. when your heart first broke...and, it's…your...your Nobody…. Your Nobody, it's inside you. Inside your heart."

When it rains, it doesn't just pour. It frickin' roars down and around you like a hurricane.

Zexion, the room, everything started to spin. The ringing came back in her ears. Before she knew it, Zexion was getting up, worriedly approaching her. His voice swirled into the ringing.

Aoife was on her feet, trying to walk away. Her breathing was crazy, heavy and fast. A soft hand touched her back.

"Aoife. Calm down and sit. Just breathe slowly, okay?" Zexion sounded far away, at the end of her dark, dark tunnel.

She stepped away from his gentle voice. She couldn't digest it. She wasn't expecting all of that. Emotions were swimming around in her dilated eyes.

A hand clutched her heaving chest. She couldn't breathe. Her heart wouldn't slow down. She just couldn't breathe.

"Aoife," Zexion's voice rang out. He tried to grab her as she placed her other hand on the wall, her head hanging down. Something was rising in her throat from her stomach, making her shudder unwillingly. "Aoife, you need to calm down," he said somewhere behind her. He reached out for her, but jumped back when she vomited out until she gagged, clutching her chest in pain.

"Aoife, breathe. You have to breathe. You're having a panic attack right now."

Panic? It felt like she was suffocating to death.

One, two, three shaky steps forward before the resistance finally gave out. Aoife passed out, the white fading to black.


	12. Meetings, Hearts and Hunters

There was an annoying bump on Aoife's head. She thought she was dreaming, but the ground felt cold and mushy. She squeezed her eyes as tight as possible until she breathed in the air, abruptly stilling. Something was off.

The girl curled her fingers. Since when could she smell in her dreams?

Was it Namine again with another doomed message?

But the Nobody was nowhere near her...

Something was padding onto the ground softly, quietly walking to her. Aoife kept very still.

"What's wrong, Riku?" a squeaky voice called out to his moving comrade from somewhere far away. "We have to keep moving."

As the footsteps got closer, this "Riku" staggered and his whole weight plopped down to his knees heavily, a few feet in front of her.

"Riku!" the same tiny voice rang out again, making noise as it jumped down above them, running to them. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" a boy's voiced sounded out in a strain. Aoife peeked through her tangled hair with a strangled gasp, her throat feeling extremely scratchy. Shadowed aquamarine eyes were staring down at her curiously. That was the first thing she saw; eyes that held the same emotions she had. It was a mirror she never wanted to look in.

She tried to pull her legs out but he reached out to grasp her shoulder.

"What's your name?" he said again, gripping her down. Aoife stared at his feet, not wanting to speak to him; the flood of what it was that collapsed her into this was coming back. The boy just stared at her coolly in wait, until, finally, he let out the tiniest chuckle, smirking knowingly. He placed his dark sword-like weapon on the ground. "…Maybe you're just like me. Your eyes gave me a déjà vu."

"I'm nothing like you. Leave me alone, I'm having a bad day," Aoife spat out, trying to squirm up. She didn't like this dark abyss she was in, or the way the boy haughtily stared down on her. Or the way his firm grip on her refused to break. Now he was looking over his shoulder.

"I'll be there in a second, Your Majesty. Wait for me up ahead!" he shouted.

"Are you sure, Riku?"

"Yeah. After all, I lost my body..." He laughed coldly at his joke. "He wouldn't want anything with the rest of me."

"Okay, but hurry up!"

Riku nodded then turned his full attention down on her once more.

"Maybe our hearts crossed paths because we're the same…our hearts are the same. We both have...different hearts. Both threw away our old life for what we thought was something better. But in the end, we became the victim. Does that fit your story?"

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?" Aoife spat out. The girl wanted nothing more than to summon the guts to slap Riku's confident, gorgeous face. She glared at him, fidgeting to sit up. He sighed, softening his gaze.

"Then tell me I'm wrong," Riku whispered. Aoife stopped moving, locked in his stare as he continued, as if he had to confess. "I gave into the darkness for power, to save my friend. But it didn't work out, of course. I got possessed by a Heartless. It invaded my heart, and I let it. And now…" He looked away in shame, voice thick and unsteady. "It's waiting to destroy my best friend, and the worlds."

Her mouth had slowly opened, stopping her struggle at his confession. Riku scrubbed a hand over his face quickly, gulping.

"I thought I was the only one," he said to himself, shaking his head and looked at her again. He blinked in shock when her hand gently touched the side of his face. A drop of sweat trickled down.

"You know, I got something in my heart. But nothing of the darkness," Aoife whispered, tilting her head. "Be grateful you're not like me…Riku. My heart isn't whole, and…I'm pretty sure I did it to myself." She stopped, unable to stop the tears blurring the boy into a mush of depressing colors. "I was the coward. I must have been. And I have no idea why. My brother would be so ashamed."

Riku smirked down to her. "If it's not the darkness, then you're better than me."

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me," Aoife hissed and finally pushed up to her hands and knees. Riku reached for her. The girl threw out a fast push, rising to her feet and started to stumble blindly away. "Just leave me alone, dammit. We are strangers, it shouldn't matter! If I never see your face again, then oh well. I just need to find that damn Nobody and strangle him until he gives me answers…"

"Hey, wait!"

Hands roughly grabbed her shoulders and twirled her around to face him. He looked very tired, emotionally. Just like her. Aoife noticed he was her height, and the same age also. The additional similarities just added to her stress.

"I said leave me alone. Dammit! Is that so hard to figure out! I have enough on my mind right now. I have enough to deal with! I don't need more or my heart's going to explode!" Aoife yelled at the top of her lungs, waving a fist around threateningly. Her eyes started to string with tears when she saw the immense hurt in Riku's face, so she decided to make her leave again.

Riku caught her wrist. She turned around halfway.

"Don't leave me."

Aoife dropped her guard, stunned at the heartfelt longing and loneliness in his voice.

"Do you honestly want to be alone?" Riku asked, making her look at him. "You don't want to know what it's like, to be completely alone." Aoife pressed her lips together, controlling her emotions slowly as he waited. She closed her eyes.

"Aoife."

"What?"

"My name is Aoife. Aoife Fair," she said simply, opening her eyes to him. He was smiling a bit until a tear leaked out of her.

_Stop dreaming already. Wake up._

Aoife felt a jolt race through her, surprise etched into her face now. Riku misinterpreted it. He flicked his gaze to her lips before staring in her eyes, reaching up to her with his other hand. His expression fell into sorrow when he noticed she was started to disappear in front of his eyes.

'You. I want to talk with you.'

_Ah…you CAN hear me. About time… I knew you'd take it hard._

'Who are you?'

"Alright, I'll remember that. We'll meet later. I…promise. We'll meet again," Riku swore out loud, tightening his hold on her wrist before letting her go. Aoife stared at him desperately as everything started to fade, feeling her eyes go heavy, giving him a nod and a sweet smile. Everything fell away after it spoke again.

_Oh. Just Nobody._

**-0-0-0-0-**

Now, this ground Aoife was laying on was hard and cold, the marble uncomfortable for her position. She stirred, eyes closed, the bump on her head still there. A strong odor stung her nose. Something was squeaking on the floor to her left. Turning to it, Aoife slowly opened one eye.

"_GAAH!_" Aoife screamed to the grey thing mopping the floor, scrambling backward into the wall.

"I see you've recovered back to yourself."

She whipped around to the other side. Zexion was sitting with an open book in his lap, unmoved by her outburst.

"It's just a Dusk. Cleaning up your mess," he mumbled, never taking his eyes off the book. "I was starting to wonder how long you planned on delaying to gain conscious." He flipped the page. "Around half an hour," he answered with a wrinkled nose as she brought her knees up, staring at the ground. "And just what did you eat in Twilight Town? It smells really disgusting."

Aoife frowned, wrapping her arms around her legs with bright eyes.

"You've also recovered yourself, I see," the ward commented. He smirked, staring at the same passage.

"I'm learning how to guard myself around you. It's troublesome, but obviously Xemnas can do it when he needs to."

That name caused Aoife to bury her face in her knees.

"Does he know more about me than I do?"

"Yes." The book snapped shut. "But I know a few things."

Her grave gray-green eyes darted to him. The Schemer smirked again, tapping his head.

"I'm not the title the Cloaked Schemer for nothing," he said and leaned forward. "Well…I already told you the big news." She hid her face again, tightening her arms.

"Who else knows?"

Zexion blinked, not expecting the question.

"Aoife, I just told you your heart is a mess, you have your Nobody inside you, and your body's dying, and you want to know who else knows?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm some object. Who. Else. Knows." She had to know this.

"I can't say anything on that."

The Nobody remained impassive when she reached out and wrenched him forward by the front of his cloak. He beat her to the literal punch.

"I already disobeyed my top orders. You realize I'll get the maximum punishment if he finds out," he said smoothly and reached a hand into her thick hair, holding out the white lock of hair. "Why didn't you tell him about this?"

She knocked her hand away, getting up out of her reach. "Vexen's experiment did that to me. You're the ones—you started my deterioration! I've done nothing wrong."

"Except breaking your heart," Zexion sighed with an annoyed expression, getting to his feet. He grabbed her and pushed her ahead of him mercilessly. Aoife turned for him.

"Would you stop?" he snapped coldly. "We're going to my rooms so I know no one will be listening. Plus, it stinks here."

* * *

"Well I'm sorry Xemnas. I found a problem in the castle," Zephyra said, bringing her arms up in front of her and shook her head. "You got a pest problem in the basements."

"How bad?" Xemnas asked, unmoving.

"I spotted a Hunter with her Heartless," she replied, putting her arms down. The Superior dropped his arm, glaring up to her.

"Is it Aoife's…"

"No. She was still in the Dayspring Villages the last time I checked. Zell and Rinoa had arrived, stocking up on their inventory, no doubt preparing to leave for Hollow Bastion. The newest Hunter is watching Leon and his followers. I worry about them. That Hunter will probably disobey orders and go for them. The youngest are always the most dangerous…not that you care." The woman went and sat on the edge of his desk, putting her tan hands in her lap. Xemnas looked amused, observing her.

The cloth purple cloak almost completely covered her skinny body, ending at the ankles where you could see the brown high-heeled boots. The only part of her smooth, brown face that wasn't concealed was below the nose. The Superior smiled at her when she shifted comfortably, facing up to the sacred moon.

"You're going to hide your face, then?" he asked in a light tone, hands folded in front on his mouth. "I like it when I can see your eyes."

Zephyra made a sound of scoff, no doubt rolling her eyes. "As long as Aoife is around, you know that. And I rather not like the King from the Disney Castle to see me. We crossed paths once, and I'd rather not risk it. He'll make me feel guilty, helping you," she said easily. She lifted a finger and instantly a caressing breeze fanned on them.

"He's been in the Realm of Darkness."

"I doubt that'll keep him for long," Zephyra replied without a care, looking down at his face. "Well? Aren't you going to ask me? About Rajani? I'm surprised the Master Hunter set her loose, but no matter. Ares is similar to his human self; you and the other five would know that best I assume. You stole me and his dream of being Ansem the Wise's apprentice when you dropped in Radiant Garden," she sighed heavily, rubbing her silver rings. "Now Ares personally wants to destroy everything you and I ever wanted or care for. His revenge on everything you have is what's made him so lethal..." She squirmed a little, looking down. "He even…I still can't believe he disguised himself in Shinra just to shot Zack to death himself. The monster did it rather well," Zephyra bit down on her trembling lip at the last sentence.

"I know," Xemnas whispered calmly. "Well…He won't get anything else. He won't get Aoife…I…didn't tell her about how Zack died. She didn't want to hear it. Maybe it's for the best she doesn't know the man who killed her brother. Children are weak like that."

Zephyra stopped and cursed darkly, running her hand over her face. "You need to be careful with Aoife—just do what I've told you when it comes to her. Ares is waiting for the chance to catch her, and then he'll have both her and her Nobody."

She waited for a reaction, but the Nobody just narrowed his eyes mysteriously.

"He and his Hunters are no threat to Organization XIII," Xemnas whispered through his fingers. "Ares is just a Heartless. Don't forget, _I_ was the one who tortured him into becoming a Heartless back then. He won't evolve above me."

"Nevertheless, he's still a Heartless that _happens_ to be able to control a small band of Heartless and darklings that your own Heartless doesn't have control over," Zephyra smirked triumphantly, folding her arms.

"Personally, those Hunters or Ares don't concern me in the slightest. He's never been able to rise above me, and never will. A Keyblader can slay them when they have the time. He's nothing of concern," Xemnas said, waving a hand over his shoulder. He raised his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair. "Now what's the problem?"

Zephyra frowned at him a moment, hoping for him to say more. When he didn't she dropped her shoulders, jumping off his desk.

"Cold as always," she laughed and twirled around to him. "Hunter called Alexia managed to sneak into the castle, in the lower warehouse." She leaned down and put her elbows on the desk, tilting her head up so he could see the upper part of her face. "No easy feat for a Heartless. She's a strong one. But she's being quiet. My only guess is they want what's left of Aoife's heart for Rajani to become stronger. To tip the balance in their favor."

Xemnas shook his head back and laughed, making Zephyra stand up straight.

"What?"

"Then tonight we'll be having a celebration," he sighed. Zephyra frowned, folding her arms.

"What are you going to do?" she said as he got up, walking slowly around his desk.

"Simple. Get Roxas and a few others to destroy them. When I gather everyone…" He stopped up in front of her and attempted to chuck her under the chin, but his hand went right through her. Her body blurred blue and green a moment. She gave an evil laugh and pulled down on her hood, stepping back out of his reach.

"Ah, ah, ah. I am a Dream after all," Zephyra grinned confidently, putting a hand on her slim waist.

"_My_ Dream. I created you after you died," Xemnas whispered slowly, bending over so his face was low enough to stare up into her face. "I give you more than enough freedom. You won't even let the Nobodies enter the Dayspring Villages with that barrier of yours. You know it's useless now that the darkness can flow in and out."

"And would do you request of me, _Xemnas_?" Zephyra questioned instead, raising an eyebrow under her hood. The staring contest went on as they talked.

"Watch Namine for the night."

"Done," Zephyra sighed, closing her eyes in defeat and turned around to exit out the old fashioned way. "I guess I'll go now. I need to restore myself."

The Superior stared after her, knowing he was forgetting something, the hem of her sleeves knocking into her knuckles, silver rings twinkling from the moonlight. He perked up, pulling his shoulders back.

"Wait, Zephyra. I need to run something by you," he said and walked after her. His gloved hand reached for her momentarily before he pulled it back, realizing she was still in her 'ghost' mode.

The Dream lifted her chin and turned it until it touched her shoulder, stopping before the door.

"You can touch me now," she threw over her shoulder. "All you have to do is ask."

"I'm going to let Xigbar take Aoife to the Farplane, so she can see Zack," he said slowly as he held her arm in a threatening hold, ignoring her taunting smile.

"I told you that was fine. Xigbar can easily handle her."

"But I realized something important."

"Oh?" Zephyra waited, her mouth dropping into a bored frown.

"Zack," he said very quietly. "Even though he's dead, his will is extremely strong. Much like Sora's. So, if his spirit reacts to his sister's presence when she arrives to that plane, then…he might be able to walk in the realms again."

"Like an unsent?"

"More like Auron with the last High Summoner."

"Ahh….I see what you're saying," Zephyra said, nodding to him. "That would definitely upset things, if that does happen and he comes across the people of his past. And he would eventually jog the memory you made Namine disconnect…" She brought her hand to her chin, deep in thought.

"So we still let Aoife go?" Xemnas asked. After a minute, Zephyra looked up to him with a shrug.

"Yes. You shouldn't keep her such a prisoner here, or she'll run away. But I do worry…" She grabbed the side of her face, very pensive. "Hearing it, it seems obvious Zack would follow after Aoife to take care of her. He is her older brother. Hmm…perhaps it's fate. Aoife is under your hold until it goes through."

"Only until I get her Nobody. But by then Aoife should be exterminated."

She stiffened, gripping down on his shoulder; he didn't feel anything. Xemnas watched her freeze and stared at his chest.

"That was our deal," Xemnas said lightly. "Once we get it out of her, I get Aoife's Nobody, and you can have Aoife _if_ she's still alive. Why are you so hesitant all of a sudden? You're the one who told me about her, offered her to me. I don't need her after I get her Nobody out. Her heart isn't whole, so it can't help me obtain Kingdom Hearts."

She remained still, gathering herself and stared accusingly up to him.

"I don't believe you," she whispered. "You think I didn't notice?"

Zephyra stalked around him in a circle. "You…you can't deny it…those fatherly feelings you have for her." Xemnas roved his orange eyes away from hers as she kept circling him like a shark. "Even during Radiant Garden, you never really had any warm feelings. And now…now suddenly, when I pushed you out to take Aoife into the World That Never Was, you started to feel peculiar when you first met face to face." Her hooded head lobbed to the side, unyielding in her lecture. "For the first time you started to feel something positive. You want her in the Organization…a broken heart that resonates something in you Nobodies…and for you, you feel the need to protect her, like a guardian…admit Xemnas…you want her to stay in the Organization…the truth is I never needed to force you to care for her—"

A hand muffled the rest of her speech. She breathed out through her nose with a knowing shake of the head.

"Enough. Stop lecturing me, Zephyra. Don't push me into rage," the Superior whispered darkly. Zephyra folded her arms, waiting for him to let go. "Listen. I think Aoife could be a key bearer…"

The Dream knocked his hand away to laugh out loud. Xemnas folded in arms now in waiting.

"Please! Look at her heart. There's no way."

"You know the saying: What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. I say that could apply to Aoife, wouldn't you say? Broken, but not shattered. A survivor and a resistor. It's worth a try."

"Don't hold your breath," Zephyra said. "Why would it matter? You want her to turn the Keyblade on her heart and release her Nobody?" He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "No. So long as I exist, I won't let Aoife fade. I need her. Think of a way to get that thing out of her that won't kill her," she said threateningly, a whirl of stinging wind circling around her. "But…" The wind died off as she looked up to the moon thoughtfully. "IF she does have what it takes to be a Keyblader…then…"

Her shaded, liquid gold eyes locked onto his emotionless orange ones.

"Then maybe...one form of her can take care of Sora."

* * *

"Watch your step. I don't need you getting a concussion on me," Zexion warned at he held his door open for Aoife. She rolled her eyes and stepped in, almost tripping on a book on the floor. Zexion chuckled.

Blinking around, Aoife saw there were A LOT of books around. One wall itself was a somewhat full bookshelf. Some were on the floor, some stacked on his desk and in his chairs. Even on his huge bed.

"Jeez, don't you have anything else in here?"

"No loss in knowing too much," Zexion shrugged, walking past her. He threw the novel in his hand into an open space on the bookshelf as he walked up to the low stool near his bed, sighing and rubbing his arm. He glanced over to Aoife, who was staring around.

"Well, sit down. The sooner the better," he said softly, motioned her to his bed. Aoife nodded, carefully picking her way over to his bed. When she picked the ones on his bed carelessly, Zexion shouted, "Don't toss THOSE on the floor. Put them back up if you need more room."

"Hey, you can't—"

_Technically he CAN order you around._

"Oh my GOD," Aoife shuddered at the voice in her head, shivering with the books in her hands. Zexion looked up at her.

_Sorry. I'm shutting up now. We'll talk when you're done here._

"What's wrong?" he asked after she put his precious books up. She came around and plopped down on his bed, hair falling in her wide eyes.

"She just spoke to me," Aoife whispered as if she just saw a dead person. The Schemer shot her a look that made her feel stupid.

"Are you normally this intelligent, Aoife? Or is the shock of what I've told you that's making you so idiotic like Demyx on a good day?"

"Uh…" Aoife racked through her brain hard, not sure if he was insulting her or not. Zexion was talking to her really oddly. The Nobody had to use every bit of will power to not roll his eyes at her.

"Are you saying…that your Nobody has been speaking to you, and you didn't even know it was her?"

"Uh, well…" Aoife sweatdropped, wringing her hands together. "I thought it was my conscious."

"…"

"...why are you looking at me like that?"

"…you're serious," Zexion breathed out slowly.

"What? You mean you don't have a conscious to guide you?"

"I need an aspirin," Zexion declared before he lost sanity, getting up and walking into a door near his desk. Aoife meekly looked at her big black boots, feeling stupid. Now, everything Aoife saw she couldn't look at the same way again.

She tucked her legs up, setting her chin between her knees. She wanted to find Roxas and Axel and just forget everything and celebrate into the night for no reason, like teenagers are supposed to.

"Ugh!" Aoife broke off, water stinging in her eyes. The reality was stinging her with it; she promised Zexion she wouldn't tell them. She felt so trapped and so alone.

"_**Don't leave me."**_

Aoife's eyes widened to the max, forgetting to breathe in.

"Riku…what was that about?" she whispered and held her head, forcing the aquamarine eyes out of her mind. Aoife felt worse; she was acting so bitchy and kept trying to run away. And that Riku just wanted someone to keep him company, to give him a small glimmer of hope in that infinite darkness. It was so dark there…

Now she felt so low. She wanted to say sorry and tell him he's not alone, but she had no idea how she even got there or where it was. Aoife shook her head wildly: it was just a dream. Zexion would have told her if she left the castle, and he stayed by her side until she woke back up.

Groaning, she put her head down on her knees. "What's wrong with me?"

"I thought I already told you," Zexion said at the other end of the room. Aoife scowled into her knees, seeing him holding a glass of water and looking very harassed. Eyebrow raised, he came over and handed her the glass. "Here."

"Thanks." Aoife gulped half of it down in seconds, clearing her throat. Zexion sat back on the cushioned stool, sighing like an old man. "So…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what you can. What's happening to me?"

Zexion dropped his shoulders, his face losing its annoyed expression.

"Well…" He looked up to the ceiling. "I guess your Nobody has been keeping your body intact. I don't know why, but it seems to be regulating your body so it stays healthy."

"W-wait…" Aoife stuttered, twisting around to him. He turned his head to her, tranquil. "Why…"

"Ask yourself," Zexion said with a smile. "But at any rate, Vexen's experiment must have disturbed your body's functioning, and it jolted the deterioration to start. And we did that…"

"YOU didn't," Aoife corrected, sitting Indian style. "So, when the heart breaks, the body suffers?"

"Yeah. Just use your head: the human body wasn't meant to go on less than a whole heart. Or else we'd be born with just half a heart. And you," he sighed, staring at the wall. "Your condition is much more delicate. For ten years your Nobody has been inside you…"

"Wait, Nobodies weren't around before then," Aoife said at once. "Or the Heartless."

"It's some type of Nobody. A special type because of her birth—when the first piece of your heart broke off. You still existed, so she was quite unstable. Like Namine and R…" Zexion stopped himself, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know why, but she merged back with you soon after. Over the years, you let more pieces of your heart break off, and your Nobody must have been regulating your body so you would always be well. But that's the thing. You've had it inside for so long…you went into puberty with it inside you. The human body is so…complex enough to begin with. Take away a few shards of your heart and throw in a Nobody—it's almost impossible to find a cure for you! I have no idea how we can take it out of you without doing severe damage to you. Your body has become dependent on your Nobody to fix itself. Take that away…and your body systems come crashing down…"

Zexion looked over to her. She was staring at her hands in horror, trembling.

"Aoife?"

"You're saying…I'll die when…"

He didn't respond.

She stood up, searching for the door, feeling very hot.

"Hey," he said softly, grabbing her arms. "Calm down. Xemnas has Vexen researching for a way to extract it out without you dying, and for something after, just to be safe. I heard myself. We're going to save you and get it out of you."

"Stop calling her an it!" Aoife snapped. As the words rang out she put her face in her hands. "Damn it, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

He hugged her reluctantly with a sigh. "Yeah, I got it. It's okay Aoife," he assured, forcing himself to pat her on the back. "I am sorry for what I did. You should go take a nap for now. I'll bring you up some dinner and wake you up."

"Yeah," she agreed, giving a tiny nod. "You know…you smell very good."

Zexion laughed bashfully into her hair. "Thank you."

Aoife pulled back, eyes round.

"So, what cologne do you—"

"I don't reveal my secrets," he instantly said with a wink, laughing softly.

"Darn!" Aoife said in mock disappointment with a snap of the fingers. The two laughed, so loudly, like kids on the playground. When it ended Aoife could finally smile again.

Zexion huffed out and created a portal of darkness.

"Um, Zexion?" Aoife said when she got near the portal, turning to him. He lazily raised a eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Um. Would it…be okay if I asked you more questions later? If I need to?"

Closing his eyes, Zexion smirked and nodded. "Yeah. That would be fine."

Aoife nodded. "Thank you…for what you did. You put your neck on the line. That took guts. I'll repay you for it somehow."

"Fate has a funny way of connecting everyone," Zexion said, his bangs covering his delighted eyes. "Number 0."

"Ah?" Aoife frowned, confused. "What did you say?" He folded his arms with a knowing smile.

"You think Xemnas REALLY wouldn't give you a number?"

"What about my Nobody? I'm not…"

Zexion shook his head, sighing with a amused air. "You're number zero because you're the one with the heart here. Don't worry," he said and grinned pleasantly. "Number 0: The Gypsy of Hope."

Aoife's eyes went as big as the moon and she pointed to herself. The Schemer laughed, nodding.

"Hm. That does sound really cool," Aoife gave in, smiling brightly. "Shoot, I like it! It's all good to me."

"Glad you approve," Zexion laughed. "Just don't let anyone know you know. You know…"

"Gotcha Number VI," Aoife said, saluting him before throwing a fast question she'd been dying to ask. "Can I touch your hair?"

"No."

_Aw, damn!_

"Please? It's a need I must do! Even my Nobody wants me to!" Aoife was now on her knees, grasping his coat with begging eyes.

"Sorry. I don't feel THAT guilty," he said with a crooked smile, petting his hair haughtily.

"Pretty please with sugar on top? And sprinkles?"

"No. And you forgot the hot fudge."

"Dammit! Fine. But this isn't over. Now, to sleep!" she declared with a raised finger, going into the portal. Zexion smiled at it, breathing out peacefully.

The Gypsy skipped through the darkness, spirits lifted. She bounced through and landed into her quiet rooms, sighing happily. With a light-hearted laugh, she did back flip onto her bed, puffing up the sheets momentarily.

"What a day," Aoife sighed loudly, flicking her bangs out of her vision and held out her hand to shade her eyes, thinking back. She found out about Zack, had Xemnas hug her, kicked Saix in the balls, had a good time with Axel and Roxas in Twilight Town (Axel got a little freaky, but she oddly didn't mind), Zexion tortured her with her past and he told her about her heart, not to mention learning her Nobody is inside her broken heart (after she threatened to shoot herself) which gave her a panic attack, met a boy named Riku, and told Zexion he smelled good.

"Oh yeah. All in a day's work," Aoife said, dropping her hand, lowering her eyelids. "And the day isn't even over!"

_Ha ha, you never cease to amaze me._

'Oh whoa!'

_Ah. You can communicate without having to speak out loud. Guess you do have more brain cells than I thought._

"Hey!"

_Oops. Spoke too soon_.

'Okay. Nobody of mine. I want to speak to you. And see you. We seriously need to talk.'

_Glad you feel the same way. Okie-dokie, other me, just look inside your heart._

'…'

_What's wrong?_

'How do I even do that?'

_Oh, right._ The laugh chimed through Aoife's head again. _All right, I'll guide you. First, sit up and get comfortable._

Aoife did so, brushing her wavy hair back and sitting Indian style, resting her hands on her knees.

"Okay. Now what?"

_Relax… Lower your head gently and close your eyes….breathe out, gently. Put all other thoughts aside._ _Relax_.

Aoife obeyed, feeling herself falling into a nice and peaceful dream state. Only her Nobody, her mature voice, lulled her to act. Her eyes were closed, and only saw darkness.

_Patient. Be calm. Breathe out…and in…good. You're almost there. Now imagine yourself looking inside your heart. Just believe you see it. Feel yourself dive into what you dream your own world to be. For I am there…_

A speck of white light glittered far ahead in all the black.

'Huh?'

_That's it! You're doing it…now fly into the light._

She reached out and felt herself soar for the light, floating ahead of her like confetti. Her gloved fingers touched the light. At once, everything was engulfed into a blaze of divine white light.

* * *

The air had the melodious tune of the sea echoing into the atmosphere. Something soft and light was tickling her, brushing over her body into the light breezes. Far off, the sounds of waves splashing on the land crashed out into the air at times.

Gray-green eyes opened in sleepy wonder, black strands falling into Aoife's cheeks. The sky was painted a perfect black velvet, thousands on thousands of twinkling stars scattered in it. Under the sky she was staring up at, wispy braches bent into the breezes, sending a few autumn leaves down in the air. A couple fell on Aoife.

The girl grunted, picking herself up in a sit and looked around in a daze. Her hand poked in the ground, feeling soft white snow. She lifted her eyebrows, cupping some in her hands. She'd never seen snow before.

With a smile, Aoife let it drop from her hands and pushed herself up to see more of this winter wonderland. Her head lifted to the ancient forest, cool breezes flying through the dense of large trees, dead and alive. It was like the one back in her home world, spotting big logs and various vegetation. Just the colors more vivid.

Right next to her was a dirt path. It led to a huge distant place near the sound of the waves, so Aoife treaded down it.

Walking down the lane, Aoife felt like she was in a fairytale. Or something magical. It seemed to be filled with everything it should have. Maybe Aoife felt that way because what the path led to was a humongous castle, complete with drawbridge (which was open for her) to the acres of land in front of it.

This caused her make her jaw drop at this colossal, magnificent castle. No, this was a PALACE! It looked perfect! It made the Palace of Versailles look like a dingy playhouse.

Now Aoife was worrying frantically over how her Nobody looked like.

Probably like a princess. And with no freckles.

"Well…here I go," Aoife gulped, crossing the wooden drawbridge as fast as she could, glaring back at it momentarily when it didn't creak or squeak. The grounds before her…oh boy, was it something.

A set of impressive statues were set in front of her, and behind that was an endless line of ponds with fountains (complete with more statues) set in its centers. On either side was a long stone walkway that eventually gave way to wide, stone steps, which led up to the palace. Along the stone paths were sakura trees of white petals, with the branches overhanging the walkway to provide shade, but also letting starlight peek through. Everywhere beyond the sakura trees was bright, colorful gardens of many types, all spilled into one gorgeous site. No snow graced the green grass here.

To say Aoife was shocked in awe was an understatement. To say the girl fell back on her ass, screaming, "OH MY GOD!" while pointing at it insanely would be more accurate. It definitely fit the fairytale perfection by Aoife's standards.

After a minute, Aoife got back up, recovering herself. Shaking her head vigorously, she ran down the right stone path for the palace, grumbling something along the lines that her Nobody had a VERY high standard of living and to be ready for a BIG lecture. Seriously, it was over the top.

When she finally reached the steps she looked up to the palace. The grand, arched front doors depressed behind the front side wings. Aoife climbed up, slowly treading toward the tall doors. Before she got forty feet near, the doors swung open themselves.

The Gypsy was stunned to a stop, mouth and eyes wide open. Out of the shadows falling out was a lone figure in covered white. Looking closely, Aoife saw the figure was exactly like her hourglass shape and height. The figure rushed out, coming straight for her. When she stopped around twenty feet in front of her, Aoife could see better.

She was wearing the Organization XIII uniform, hooded enough so her face was hidden, but it was all white and gold. The material wasn't leather, but some sleek white material too foreign for Aoife to identify. She only wore plain white gloves, a small difference. And where what should have been silver lining on the boots, silver chains and zippers was pure shiny gold. Already, Aoife was in awe by the outfit.

She took three more steps to her, shifting her weight to her right leg. Aoife's heart was racing at the speed of light.

This was it; the long awaited meeting.

"After a decade, we finally meet, Aoife," she spoke out, an alluring voice. It was soft, but crystal clear. "I can't believe it's finally happening. You have no idea how I've longed to meet you."

As she said that last sentence she gracefully flipped her hood off. Aoife was struck dumb, unable to believe that face was hers.

A wavy flurry of shiny white-gold hair fell down, cascading to her elbows, like Aoife's, a shade of white that made the snow Aoife saw look like a dirty gray. An angelic round face like Aoife's, but it was porcelain and flawless, devoid of her freckles and slight tan. Everything else was identical to Aoife. When she opened her eyes, the deepest shade of emerald green eyes was staring joyfully to her, making them twinkle in a way Aoife's did. She flashed a charming but nervous smile.

She was a divine white angel. She would make Helen of Troy look like a normal peasant; Aoife couldn't believe this was her Nobody.

Aoife blinked when she stirred, who was taking a deep breath and pointing her thumb to her chest.

"Oh, right. Got to introduce myself. The name I gave myself years ago was Faexio. Ironic, no? _Fae-shi-o._ Odd name, but I'm an odd girl obviously," Faexio said with a brilliant smile. "I'm your Nobody!"

Aoife stared, frozen in place, not moving a hair.

"Eh? Aoife?" Faexio said warily, bending over and stepped closer. As she did, Aoife tipped over sideways in a faint. With a small laugh and wave of her hand from the white-haired girl, a plush pillow saved Aoife's head when she collapsed.

"Boy oh boy." Faexio face palmed herself with a chuckle, grinning sheepishly. "That's the second time you've fainted in one day, hikari. Why don't I get you inside?"

* * *

**Yep, Faexio is the name of Aoife's Nobody (**_**fae-shi-o)**_.** The long awaited meeting between the two will be in the next chapter.**


	13. The Platinum Angel and a Shadow For Two

"Hey, what happened? Why aren't you coming?"

"I don't…know! She just froze and collapsed!"

"What! What do you mean, Zell?"

"Leon, calm down."

"Hey, can you hear me, Riri?"

"Aerith, do something!"

"Rinoa! Rinoa! Move!"

"All you bitches calm down!" Cid roared at last.

Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Zell stopped as his order echoed out through the castle chapel. The princesses of heart gaped at Cid through the wide dark room. Cinderella glanced down to Rinoa collapsed on the dais in front of her. Zell was crouched at her side. Leon was being grabbed by Yuffie and Aerith hadn't been able to move in all the chaos, fright in her emerald eyes. Everyone was looking to Cid except Leon.

He clicked the toothpick once in his teeth before speaking.

"Aerith, look her over," he started, nodding to her. "Yuffie and Leon, give them room. Boy, come here." He motioned at Zell. He stared at his friend a second, then pushed off the ground, fists balled. Yuffie used all her strength to pull Leon back. He never took his eyes off of Rinoa.

Zell came up to Cid.

"What happened?" Cid asked at once. Zell frowned with helplessness, covering his tattoo.

"I don't know. I was talking with her like normal. Then you guys said you were heading back to the library. I started to follow but then, she just froze," he said, licking his lips, flicking his gaze to the group. "There was this…I've never seen her look so afraid in all the time I've known her. I called out to her but she didn't hear. I'm not sure, it was like she couldn't speak. That's what it felt like. Suddenly she started to shake, like she was having a seizure and then she just…" Zell stopped, rubbing a hand over his face, unable to say the last word. Cid sighed, letting his eyes drift away.

Aerith got up and turned to him.

"I don't know. She's comatose," she said quietly. "I can't tell what caused it."

Leon threw Yuffie's arm off, making for Rinoa swiftly. He fell to his knees by her, gently touching the side of her face. Aerith bowed her head, walking over to Cid.

"We should move her somewhere better," she whispered. Yuffie nodded, watching her friend looking like he wanted to break down. She took a hesitant step forward. Timidly, Aurora stepped up.

"I think…we know," she said heavily. Everyone stared over to her except Leon.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked at once. Aurora looked back to Snow White and Jasmine a moment, then breathed in.

"Please don't get angry. We think Maleficent transferred her powers to her, momentarily possessing her to do so."

Leon sprang up at this, outrage making him a fearsome sight.

"What. The. Hell," Zell had uttered out, confused.

"Hold on. Sora, Donald and Goofy defeated her," Cid said sharply, beating Leon. "How's the hell is that even possible?"

Jasmine lowered her eyes sadly as Aurora continued. Alice stared at Rinoa, wanting to help.

"She's a sorceress. Their ways are many. Timeless and powerful. When one sorceress falls, she must transfer her powers on to another," Aurora said slowly, looking heartbroken as Leon sunk back to Rinoa's side. "Rinoa must have been the only woman here she felt was worthy. She must have done this so she can possess your friend in the future for her goals…until she can rise again." Aurora broke off thickly and dipped to bow. "I'm sorry."

Zell couldn't close his mouth at the horror he just heard. The toothpick fell from Cid's mouth as Aerith rolled her glittering eyes up to the high ceiling, hugging herself. Yuffie clamped a hand over her mouth, gulping down her screams. Zell started walking around, shaking his head, eyes overbright. Without warning, he punched the ground with a scream.

He held his head, wanting to scream at the world.

First Aoife, now Rinoa.

It wasn't fair.

A hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see Yuffie, who nodded to him and held out her hand for him, giving a smile of understanding. Breathing out, Zell grabbed it and pulled up to his feet. Aerith walked up a few feet behind Leon.

"Leon, come on. Let's take her back down," she whispered, holding her hands together. Zell walked to the two.

Leon lightly touched her hair, his anguished eyes hidden from everyone.

"Come on, man," Zell said. He knelt down on Rinoa's other side. "You can carry her. Come on."

Leon nodded at last, swallowing down. Zell lifted Rinoa's head, then her upper body. Quickly, they got Rinoa on Leon's back, who was holding her protectively. When the gunblader looked up to them, Cid turned around to lead them out. After him Aerith and Yuffie went.

Leon walked out with Zell in silence. The martial artist let out a chuckle, making the man round on him sharply.

"It's so damn messed up," Zell whispered, emotions straining his voice. "First Aoife, and then Rinoa. My best friends…all taken. Damn it! Will it ever fucking end?"

Slowly, Leon stared back ahead with a knot in his throat. He closed his eyes, taking in Rinoa's scent. Though he hadn't known her for that long, she was something special to him, and he couldn't figure out why. Her laughter, their conversations, and their fights echoed around in his weary mind.

"It won't end," he said solemnly staring to the sky. Zell widened his eyes at the answer. "Not until Sora shuts the door to darkness. Then we can finally start to build our light."

* * *

In a way, Aoife was hoping to see Riku again from her faint.

But she didn't; only darkness greeted her, something within it beckoning her to come closer. Suddenly, silver cat-like eyes were open to her, flashing different shades like a silver tigers eye as she moved. A wisp of a dark blue hood contrasted with the mask covering her face. The eyes narrowed in observant, haunting patience.

"Aoife…Have you forgotten about me?" she asked, her eyes blazing savage with the last sentence.

Aoife eyes snapped open, sweat shining her skin.

"Ah?" she gasped.

Cream silk sheets, blankets and pillows comfortably snuggled Number 0 in a huge, extremely soft and plush four poster bed. Transparent curtains shielded the bright light of the foreign room from her. Aoife took a slow breath, opening and closing her eyes a few times. Something was playing in the background, something that sounded like hard rock music.

Aoife cringed once when she made to get up, feeling the cool air and wanted nothing more than to snuggle deeper into the warmth of the bed. When she turned around, a loud electric guitar fired out, now entering the room, a frenzy of notes into a tune Aoife knew well.

She groaned but pushed up on her elbows, blinking out the drowsiness as the Foo Fighters song continued. Throwing her legs off the edge, Aoife separated the curtains, searching around for the source of the music.

Eyes closed in peace, fingers expertly playing the beautiful guitar while her body spun and swayed around at the opposite end of the large high-ceilinged room, Faexio continued to play the song, singing along absentmindedly under the noise her instrument. Her head slightly bobbed, her white-gold mane fluttering around her shoulders. Aoife watched in awe, mouth open at her ability to keep up with the song.

"…_It's real, the pain you feel. You trust, you must confess," _Faexio quietly but firmly sung, back stepping while she raised her chin, eyes still closed. _"Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Oh…"_

She paused in her movement while she showed her skill for the guitar solo, imitating every note. Aoife pushed to a stand, smiling in admiration. Hand on her hip, Aoife walked over to her swept away Nobody, who jumped on the chair, one leg raised on the arm rest. It was a rare sight; someone who looked like Faexio was playing out such a hard rock song. Aoife nodded to it, picking up and sang along.

"_Has someone taken your faith? Its real, the pain you feel. The life, the love you'd die to heal,"_ the two sang together, though Aoife's voice was far more powerful and capturing. Faexio stared over in surprise, her fingers still going. _"The hope that starts the broken hearts. You trust, you must confess. Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?"_ Faexio smirked with her dark green eyes, dropping her voice so Aoife wasn't held back and let her body sway with the notes again. _"Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?"_ Faexio nodded over to Aoife while her fingers cooled down.

"_I got another confession my friend…I'm no fool,"_ Aoife sang confidently, nodding back to the girl. _"I'm getting tired of starting again…Somewhere new."_ Faexio jumped to the floor, firing back in. _"Were you born to resist or be abused? I swear I'll never give in. I refuse."_

Faexio mouthed a go for the last round while Aoife was rolled her head around.

"_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Has someone taken your faith? Its real, the pain you feel. You trust, you must confess. Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? Oh…" _Aoife drew out the last note and grinned while Faexio knelt down for her finale, unrelenting to the end.

"Woo!" Aoife breathed, pumping her fist in the air. The two met each others' gaze and laughed. Faexio got up and walked to her, giving her a high five.

"Good to know you can still sing," Faexio laughed, gripping her hand before dropping it.

"You play the guitar? Jeez, what can you not do?" Aoife said in a huff while she checked over her guitar. A laugh escaped her, head bent.

"I taught myself and just imitate the songs, ya know. Nothing much to do in your heart, so..." Faexio shrugged, glancing back up through her hair, which was falling into her face from her performance. "I got my love for music from you because, well, I live in your heart. I just express myself with the guitar instead…" She stopped, cracking out a few notes with a far away smile. "…While you're the one with the singing. I'm no Santana, but 'ey," she confessed with a smile, "I'm still pretty good."

Aoife gawked, causing Faexio to frown and look down at her feet in bashfulness. She walked over to the chair, falling back into it while keeping the guitar carefully propped up. Strumming a few strings Faexio sighed. Her somebody took the moment to examine her surroundings.

Everything from the ceilings to the floor was marble with elegant furniture decorating all around. The curtains hung over the window behind Faexio was pulled open, revealing the starry night outside with the sea side crashing on the lands far below.

"It's just like home," Aoife whispered. The white haired girl glanced over coolly, her fingers telling an emotion with her beloved guitar; like your fate is cruel but you're still happy. It felt like Aoife's heart at the moment.

Letting her eyes drift up Faexio nodded, shifting her sprawled out body a bit more presentably.

"Yes. Some of it resembles your home world. No surprise. Except this castle is all you, of course." Her alluring voice trailed off, lost in the music. Aoife held a frown until she jumped over on her foot stool. Faexio just cracked an eye open.

"Yes. I didn't create this. This is all your heart, not me," she said before the shout. "It was here when I merged back with you, so I made it my place of residence. There are other places to explore, but I found it most comfortable to live here, this castle being the core of your very heart. The fortress of your memories, dreams, hopes…the things vital and precious to you."

Faexio paused to observe her, her lips twitching to a smile. Aoife's anger vanished, her eyes wide in realization, her body losing the tense hold. Aoife rubbed her head, dropping onto the floor.

"I don't understand."

Faexio chuckled, "Neither do I."

Aoife stared at her accusingly. She had driven her attention to the working of her fingers, an ironic smile on her lips.

"When I was born," Faexio started, eyes softening with her voice. Aoife leaned forward. "I only remember this…flawless sunset. That was the first thing I saw as I took my first breath. It was really…pretty. I remember getting up on my own two feet and taking my first steps. But I felt weak, like I wasn't really solid. And then…I heard you."

Aoife opened her mouth to speak but Faexio kicked the foot stool into her, not stopping the melody or story.

"I heard your voice inside of me, calling for help. You sounded so scared." Faexio closed her eyes, rolling her head to the window. "I wasn't sure why, or who you exactly were, but I thought I had to go. I mean, who could just leave someone to die, ya know. Even after a decade to ponder on it, I still don't get it."

She sighed wearily, letting her head fall back in the cushions and the memories crash around in her soul, like the waves crashing on the rocky sea side.

"The strange thing is I don't remember. It's like a hole in my memory. From when I somehow went back to your world and merged back with you and after…all I can remember after that is Zack leaving you with Rinoa in the night," she snapped icily and looked down on her, seeing her expression shocked and confused. "Strange, wouldn't you say? Can you remember much of anything before Zack left you, but after the 'visitor' your mother and you found one night in the rye fields? The one that fell from the sky? How about Zack's best friend back then, before he left? Can you remember his name? You had a flashback during Vexen's experiment, and you couldn't remember his name..."

Aoife's eyes drifted to the ground, thinking back. Visitor? And Zack's best friend? Faexio narrowed her eyes and turned to her, white hair tumbling down her shoulders, the lamps making the few gold strands shine out momentarily.

"Thought not. Neither can I," Faexio said enigmatically, finally ceasing her playing, "I only noticed because I've gone through your memories enough times to know your story like the back of my hand. And an act is missing in your story. I know it's not you getting old. I found it rather suspicious, from what happened yesterday, and this morning…"

"What? What do you mean?" Aoife asked, finally able to speak. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she forgot something important, unable to remember who the visitor was. Everything was a huge blur. "Are you saying we both lost a chunk of memory? How, why, and who would do that?"

With unlearned grace, Faexio picked herself up and put her guitar on the chair. Turning around, she stared at Aoife with a mysterious but icy stare.

"Come on, it can make more sense at the library."

* * *

A dark ocarina fell to the forest ground below in a deaf thud.

A squirrel squirmed out from the bushed to sniff at it innocently. Its nose moved all over it, sniffing at the scent of pure darkness of the tiny instrument in curiosity as its friend came out to investigate too. Before it could move around, a blue and black ray of dark power shot down on it, quickly followed by a sword falling onto the escaping one as the cloud of darkness was puffing out.

As it dispersed, something jumped to the ground from the tall tree branches above, making a loud thump and the small creatures nearby to scatter away. A flap of a cape rippled in the humid air as a moan of boredom sounded out.

The figure slowly straightened into a stand, arm raised to hold folds of the midnight blue cape up from the bleeding squirrel and the dust of the other animal. The figure looked down on it, biting off a sound of disgust. A gloved hand reached out, grabbing the hilt of the sword to pull it out of the ground, circling her wrist around to twirl the sword around, drops of blood coated on the tip spraying off.

"Filthy vermin." The person glanced right and left before walking to the patch of grass on her right, her thin, knee-high black boots crunching the twigs on the ground. She knelt down, wiping the sword clean of the grim. "Never touch my things."

Rays of the sunset hit the Hunter's back, the orange sun resting on the ocean miles from the location. Once satisfied, she stood back up and sheathed the sword and turned around to face the sun. The Hunter had the hood covering her hair while a dark mask covered her face, leaving only her eyes exposed. Silver eyes with animal-like pupil, something like a cat's. Something that separated her from her race, the Heartless.

But then, she was a special darkling, a true shadow. As her comrades would praise in respectful jests when she walked by, "The Child Queen" despite being a rookie officer. Only a handful were officers in the band of Hunters (giving them enough power to control the mindless Heartless out there when they found some. If they could be stolen from Ansem's, the Seeker of Darkness's, reign). Everyone below them had to follow their orders, having no rank, whether mindless monstrous Heartless or mindful savage but human-looking Heartless. Of course, many officers in the past let their beings be slaves to the darkness, and ended up being twisted into a lowly Heartless.

Only if the Master Hunter didn't catch them before the deed was done. The only time he'd let them fall was if he didn't like how they tasted and would let them sink into their slavery, or would have his second-in-command take care of them.

The solution: devouring their captive hearts.

She had seen that enough times, the Master always making it a show in front of the Hunters as a clear but horrifying warning, striking fear in them. Even for a gang of savage and cruel Heartless, it was a scary thing to watch. He'd always let them know he would kill them ahead of time, so the victim would squirm, scream and try to fruitlessly run away until begging for mercy at his feet, which only aroused the Master Hunter as he took his time in stalking and catching them, sometimes toying with them before feasting on the heart, ceasing their existence from the worlds. The second-in-command always enjoyed the sight.

Acts like those strengthened the Master Hunter's control over them easily. Not that any one of them held any ill will to him; they admired and respected him, some even infatuated with him.

It was a good reminder to the officers that they always must keep their will to hold their title, a rank under the second-in-command. And that under the Master, whose power was above all of them put together. So any thoughts of rebellion was completely foolish to even dream of.

She started to dust herself, from the thin black leggings to the green tunic, a belt hung on her nonexistent hips. She pulled her black gloves back tight, the knuckles decorated with deadly crystal, smoothing out the long black sleeves underneath it. The young Hunter was a skinny thing, having a slight built like Yuffie. But she was younger than that ninja. Finishing her self-inspection, she stared out to the falling sun before setting out in the direction. Her mind wondered to the band of darklings again.

The Hunters. The higher ups like herself were the few Heartless that had their minds, being they willingly gave in to the darkness and kept far from Xehanort's Heartless. Having their minds, they were already separate from the millions of other Heartless.

The Child Queen could easily be distinguished from the gang, having only a single, small shard of heart, which caused her to age normally from not having a whole heart captive. Despite having only a shard, she had much power in calling on the darkness. And those animal-like silver eyes.

She was pure darkness in the truest sense though, being her somebody's anger, fear, sorrow, and hate made into its own flesh, its own being. Darkness made real, and nothing but pure darkness, which some Hunters gossiped she was practically royalty in the races of darklings; even the Master was an Emblem Heartless, along with most of the others. The Master Hunter, laughing when he heard this, agreed and titled his young darkling "The Child Queen" as everyone would call her. Rather fitting from her name Rajani.

Her somebody was unique. After all, she was Aoife's shadow.

And that made herself unique in ways no one else was, but also like her light. When she started to play on her ocarina so much, the Master easily told her it was because Aoife had a deep love for music, and this was her way of expressing hers. Soon after, he'd asked her to play for him and the others.

Rajani couldn't object. But learning this little fact, the hurricane of hate and rage for Aoife started to grow at being compared to her. She wondered why she was separate from her hikari. The second-in-command used the girl's state to reveal that Aoife "chose" her Nobody over herself, and to use her rage and hate as her weapons against Aoife, that she could be the "true" Aoife only when the original was destroyed.

Thus, over the years, she and the Master honed Rajani to their ultimate, secret weapon to achieve the Hunters' goal. Feeding her their words about what she was destined to do, Rajani took solace in it, training diligently and eventually became an officer.

To destroy Organization XIII and everything of Xemnas's (Xehanort's) and Zephyra's (whose real name and identity the Hunters knew) was the personal goal of the Master's. Rajani knew the story, telling it to the new officers when they got curious over his obsession but only when the Master was out. She had to lessen her apathy somehow.

Even Rajani can't help but be intrigued and admire Ares's past self, his name, his memories unknown. The man was still a mystery, a force even Sephiroth would reckon with. He was definitely someone to watch out, to make you paranoid. No one, not even their second-in-command Valentina, knew the true extent of Ares's power. He found their home world, managed the Hunters, adopting the midnight blue cape as their mark. Only when Ares crosses paths with Xemnas again might they know why he kept them from being mindless Heartless.

Judging from what she knew in little existence, she was prepared to fend for herself. Unfortunately, the woman Rajani was currently waiting for made her have second thoughts on turning renegade.

Rajani stopped in her walk through the forest, her nose picking up one of her kind nearby. She turned around halfway to see her friend in the same cape, hood pulled up. Her attire was more normal; a dark green jean skirt with the same boots and a purple tank top with a black undershirt visible beneath. Before Rajani could greet her, the woman pulled her hood off.

To Rajani, she was probably the most beautiful woman she'd see. Her smooth and flawless black skin that had a soft radiant glow, her yellow eyes sly and sexy. Coal black hair fell down her mid-back like a river of darkness, her bangs tickling one cheek. She put a hand on her shapely hips, unconsciously emphasizing the curves of her slim body. A bit of envy crossed through Rajani, but nothing dangerous ever; she thought her physical shapes maternal. She was the closest comrade she had in the brotherhood, both being officers with similar outlooks and not as savage as the others. She wondered if the friend before her was the closest thing she'd ever get to having a mother.

She could even call her friend. If a darkling could. All she knew about her past was she came from Sephiroth's world.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Xemnas's castle, Alexia?" Rajani asked dryly. "You know SHE will bitch at you even over the smallest things. And you have to move in tonight." Alexia smirked, laughter in her eyes as she walked up to her, putting her elbow to rest on the top of her head. This annoyed Rajani.

"Wow. You…are worried about me?" the older woman teased, bending her head to her comrade's level. "That's so cute, Rajani. I think you're growing a conscious. Soon you'll be going to human parties."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Rajani growled, throwing her arms off. Alexia smiled in amusement. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Relax, little Raj'. Ares told me to take you back to our world. So the second-in-command can't be all pissed with us," Alexia said coolly, pursing her lips.

"Why? What's up?"

"He wants to talk about something with the officers."

Rajani glared, taking a step back.

"Is it about me and _her_?" Rajani spat out, not wanting to say Aoife's name. Alexia's eyes flashed at this.

"Yes. And Sora, Xemnas and everything else. He seemed to be in a rather good mood," the Hunter admitted with a shrug. "I wonder if it's because Ansem is about to be killed. You know that'll be a huge celebration. But he also mentioned Zack Fair." This made Rajani glance up sharply. "Yeah, I know. He's dead. But you know Ares. He might go strike an irresistible deal with Hades, those two would get along great. Whatever it is, we're getting closer. Come on, Rajani! This is the eve of Ansem's demise! Ares says by tomorrow night Sora will conquer him at the End of the World! It's a celebration, after all these years! Even Kingdom Hearts will be happy at this."

"I suppose," Rajani said with no impressment and opened up a corridor of darkness. "So, you excited to see Organization XIII?"

A devilish smile came on her friend. "Oh yes. I can't wait to see them for myself. Not just the Superior, but also your human self. I wonder if she's as good as fighter as you, being trained by the Nobodies."

"Don't get yourself killed," Rajani snorted with an eye roll, hiding her worry over Alexia. She grinned, throwing her arm around her neck, seeing through it.

"So you DO care about me!" Alexia laughed, reaching out and pulled off her mask without warning. Rajani gasped quietly at the removal, blinking at the difference. "Come on, Raj'! Her friends aren't around to protect her. You can give your report on the world when we get there and take the night off."

She tilted her head to the side and let her go, seeing deep shadows under the girl's eyes.

"How long have you gone without eating?" Alexia asked seriously now, seeing how pale the face was. It looked she had been starving herself of hearts for days.

Rajani snatched her mask from her grasp, gritting her teeth down.

"Since I was assigned to come here when Aoife was taken. Remember: I have to keep a low profile and not unleash the Heartless until I find everything," she said nastily with air quotes at the "low profile". Not waiting for an answer, she swept into the portal for the Hunters' home world. Alexia sighed, rubbing a hand on her forehead.

"You can't hide your fears from me, girl. Why do you have to be so stubborn like Xemnas's ward," she mumbled, walking into the portal.

* * *

After a while, Faexio reached the library, instantly walking for a section. An overhanging chandelier glowed far above. Everything in this palace was like a dream come true. Aoife was convinced of that on the walk here.

Aoife just stood dumb at the size of the library; Zexion would be in heaven.

"This is so COOL!" Aoife shouted, jumping in the air with delight. Faexio carelessly threw a book at her head without looking. A heavy book.

Aoife cried out, holding her head.

"Stop fooling around and come here already. This is rather important," Faexio said from the stairs near the windows. She continued walking up while Aoife flicked her off in anger. With a quick look around, the Gypsy hurried after.

"Think of this library as the keepsake of your memories. The upper floor contains your earliest memories," the Nobody explained before abruptly stopping, causing her hikari to run into her.

"This way," Faexio muttered, making for the end of the row, ignoring Aoife's curse. It was a bigger shelf and hidden in the shadows of the room. Faexio stopped up near the end, looking up. Aoife's eyes followed. A gasp escaped her.

"See why I'm suspicious," Faexio said, unmoving. A large section of the shelf was empty. "This has to be related to what we forgot. Or…" She turned to Aoife, frowning. "Someone took the memory from us."

"Okay, I hear you, Faexio. But…who? And how?" Aoife asked desperately. Faexio put a fist to her mouth and stared at the ground, pensive.

"Her…"

"Huh? Who are you talking about?"

"Namine…she…oh—it makes sense!" Faexio declared, springing up. "She even told us!" She dashed past Aoife and jumped to the bottom floor. Aoife only raised an eyebrow by the time she jumped off. She raced to the edge, peering down.

Faexio was rummaging through something until she held up a small note. Aoife jumped down at this.

"Namine. She warned us in her note! She tried to tell us with clues." Faexio kept saying, looking ecstatic. The dark-haired girl paced up with wary eyes. The note was thrust in her hands. "See? She said 'I'm sorry for what I've done to you. He forced us.' Blah, blah, blah. 'We were both afraid to get the maximum punishment-he thought it was for your better.' Don't you get it? Xemnas forced Namine to take that part of your memory! He made her do it because he thought it would be easier on your heart!"

Aoife dropped the note at her words, horrified. Faexio stopped jumping up and down, dropping her arms. After a few seconds, Aoife turned to her.

"And then that dream! That first part, I couldn't remember where it was from or who that guy was!" Aoife continued while Faexio kept nodding. "She was trying to help me remember it back with dreams. What happened before then—ugh, it should be so easy!"

Faexio put a hand on her shoulder. "'Ey, at least know we both know something's up."

"So what do we do?" Aoife said, worry in her voice. "We can't make Namine give it to us, or they'll give her the maximum punishment."

She shuddered at those last words. Faexio sighed, dropping her hand.

"You're right…we have to figure this out on our own. I need to think on this," she said to herself, folding her arms. Aoife put a hand on her hip, sighing loudly.

"Why didn't you ever let me know who you were?" she asked with a smile. Faexio blinked before looking up.

"You had a lot going on. Your parents were dead, Zack left. You had a lot to deal with, so I figured I shouldn't give you any more stress and just help you the best I could," she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. "Plus, I didn't know what I was exactly. I've lived in your heart all my life. I've always been able to feel because of that, never really lived the life of a Nobody. That's why I made my name with that x. I thought I was some…" She shrugged, putting on a scared smile. "Plus, I was afraid."

Turning her head, Faexio frowned deeply. Aoife reached out but she walked away, sinking down to sit on top a table.

"I had no idea what I could do to you if I possessed you. It happened once on accident, when I thought you were about to hurt yourself. When I did that…" Faexio licked her lips, taking a breath and hung her head. "I felt my being…I don't know how to explain it. It was like when I possessed you, I felt MY Nobody blood about to pump out via your heart. Maybe Zexion could explain it better but it…I was afraid what would happen if my blood mixed with yours…" She broke off in a tremble, biting her lip.

Aoife blinked, trying to understand what was making her tremble. "Like, you were taking over?"

Faexio shook her head, throwing her head up, eyes sparkling. "Think AIDS."

The girl opened her mouth at the example, the graveness sinking on her like a storm.

"That's…you're serious," Aoife finally gasped, passing a shaky hand over her face. Faexio hung her head again, gripping the edge of the table. "Oh my God."

"Exactly. Nobody blood is not meant to be mixed with human blood. Think of what could happen. I'm so sorry," she whispered, covering her face. "I'm more of a hazard to you than an aid."

"Hey." Aoife smiled to her and walked over, throwing her arms around her in a hug. Faexio blinked in shock, frozen in her place; she never had one of those. "You've been pretty awesome to me so far. We'll do this together. And I'll find a way so you can have your own body and live. That's a promise. Got it memorized?"

Faexio snorted despite the situation. She didn't quite like that Nobody because of his ways of...wooing Aoife. Not to mention he really seemed to want to…well, that topic would wait until later.

After the shock sunk in, Faexio smiled softly, putting an arm around her back to return the hug. Aoife laughed, pulling back. Faexio nodded to her, grinning with happiness.

"I got it," Aoife whispered, laying her finger along her nose, her trademark action Faexio had learned. She creased her eyebrows.

"The Platinum Angel. That's your title, it's perfect!" Aoife cheered at her idea. Faexio gasped, blinking at the gift; she never had one of those either. "Do you like it? I think it suits you. You do look like a frickin' angel."

The Angel nodded meekly with a blush at Aoife's spirit. She shook her head and leaned back.

"Well, you better get back to the real world, Aoife. And take a bath. You smell."

"Hey!"

Faexio fell backward, holding her stomach with laughter. Aoife grumbled crossly, folding her arms tight.

"I would love to leave, but how do I do that!" the Gypsy snarled. The Angel recovered herself and got to her feet, motioning at her to come closer. Once quieted down she got serious.

"All right. It's really not that hard. Just use your imagination, as if you're waking up," Faexio said in a yawn, waving a hand around. "It should be much easier to come here now."

Aoife nodded and sucked in air. Faexio smirked, watching her depart.

"Oh, don't fall off the bed when you wake up, all right?" she injected as her hikari started to disappear. It earned her a scowl.

Aoife was still sitting upright on the bed, eyes closed. When she finally came to, she tipped forward, catching herself in time. Faexio's laugh chimed inside her.


	14. Creatures of the Night

**I didn't think I could do update so fast!! Go me!**

**When I came back from the beach it was raining on and off, so here I am…and here is the Hunters' chapter! Be happy! ****Or not. But they don't take up the whole chapter, so don't worry.**

**Sorry if it's a little confusing, but I had to introduce people for the BIG stuff that's gonna start up in the next chapter. I mean BIG!! So it's kinda required so it's a bit clearer. ****Or you might get more confused lol. Oh well. But they are one of the biggest plot-driving forces in this story. **

**(And to answer a question, there will be more Final Fantasy people in this story, but it's gonna take time to get there and the plot to develop to it. And possibly more Disney worlds; I'm still thinking on that one. So just be patient)**

**Hm, you should listen to some dark 'n creepy music with this one lol like the "Castle Oblivion" track from the game soundtrack or something. Anyway, R&R folks.**

* * *

Rajani looked back with folded arms in the corridor of darkness, her mask back on and hood up. Alexia took her time in sauntering over to her, sultry as ever. She gave her friend her "I'm-still-in-bitch-mode-so-don't-be-funny-with-me" look when Alexia smiled, her single long earring of a ruby drop shining. Side by side, they went through to their home.

Night blanketed the sky above a haunting fortress of formidable majesty and size, perched with an invincible air amongst an endless mystical desert. It was like a castle, a large span of grounds inside the walls.

The desert was enough to keep out unwanted pests. But a handful of towers were scattered around the castle for watch on the vast plains of sand. There was no way for enemies to hide; they'd be caught before they could even knock on the front doors.

The castle was glorious but intimidating with a Gothic architecture, a huge tower rising above it all. When a cloud cast its shadow down on it, it looked even more foreboding than something out of Poe's stories. It looked like you would cross in and be kept a prisoner, trapped forever inside.

Rajani cast her eyes upward, drinking in the image of the tallest tower in the middle of the grounds inside. A wide and large porch faced to their direction at the very tip-top of it, the Gothic roof keeping it in shadow.

Ares's tower.

"I don't see him on his porch," Rajani observed quietly, cape flapping out in the sandy wind. She adjusted it so it covered her shoulders better. "I thought he'd be watching for us."

"He's in Valentina's hall," Alexia said, taking a few steps. "When I left, he was gazing in that crystal ball of hers, watching Sora. She was throwing questions at him, so I left before she could pounce on me. Literally." She glanced back to her, yellow eyes shining. "And… he was looking like he got laid."

Rajani burst out with laughter, quietly grateful Alexia was trying to distract her from her bad mood. "With a human? Sick bastard, sleeping with his victims before he kills them," she breathed, her smirk hidden, "So THAT'S why the second-in-command, Valentina, is in a bad mood these days. And he's using her crystal ball. Can't believe I don't see smoke from her rampage."

Alexia beamed at her just when a spotlight landed on them. She looked up with a cold expression to the guards. Instantly, it floated away. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's find him before he finds us," she said in sarcastic joy. Rajani nodded and followed behind the tall woman. They walked in silence over the dunes so her mind wandered back to Aoife. Ares said she'd meet her before she'd know it. And that was years ago.

Now, being back in the forest she was born in, she wasn't sure about meeting Aoife.

They reached the front, massive gates. Alexia reached her hand in her left boot, pulling over a silver dagger, cape flapping forward.

"Shall I do the honors this time?" she asked, flipping the knife in the air. She caught it between two fingers, showing off her speed. Rajani shrugged, closing her eyes.

"Please, I don't feel like pricking myself right now. I might pass out since I haven't eaten for days," the Child Queen admitted, bringing her arm around her chest, using her cape to keep her warm. Alexia shrugged with closed eyes. In a dark blur the knife sliced open the palm of her hand. A line appeared, oozing out black blood. She walked up to the doors, rubbing her hand on the crystal depression in it.

After a few seconds the Hunter stepped back once enough blood was given. The blood was quickly absorbed and the doors glowed, unlocking before slowly creaking backward. Alexia pulled out a cloth, wrapping her left hand tight as Rajani walked ahead with arms folded.

She padded along the stone walkway of the grounds, heading for the steps to the right end. Her comrade jogged to catch up.

"No one is outside tonight," Rajani whispered, tilting her head up. Alexia shrugged and flipping her silky hair back with her injured hand.

"Probably in the back on the training grounds. Why would they peacefully stroll around when they can try to tear each other apart?"

"Mmm…guess we're really the different ones here."

Alexia grinned, pushing her hood back to ruffle her hair. Rajani growled with a snap, which only made the older woman laugh. Rajani let her hood down though (knowing Alexia would do it anyway), pulling out her black hair as they walked up the steps. It fell down shapeless and straight to her thighs, her side bangs falling down to her neck when she plucked off her mask.

Rajani wore the other ruby earring of Alexia's.

Alexia had her gloved hands on the door handle, waiting with a soft smirk. She opened the doors when Rajani rolled her silver eyes.

"Into the shadows," she whispered softly, disappearing in the shadows. Alexia giggled sinisterly, slipping in behind her.

Fire torches hanging on the walls were the only source of light. Blue flames, casting the air of a haunted house. Statues were here and there, adding more to the touch. Everything was darkness. It suited the band of darklings perfectly: haunting, scary and unyielding to light.

They walked through the side corridors comfortably, boots soundlessly treading on the marble floors for their destination. The two walked through the entrance hall, white moonlight falling through the high open windows. Alexia pushed the grand doors open with a grunt. Rajani sighed and rubbed her eyes, falling into a slow pace and entered the hall to the awaiting Master.

Black marble laid inside, and no windows were in this room. The only source of light coming from the large crystal ball on the dais at the end of the hall, and the ceiling holding a row of glowing chandeliers in the center. Majestic pillars stood in rows on either side of the Hunters like a temple, the blackest shadows beyond them. A hooded man stood in front of the crystal ball, back to them. A single divan was behind, black and blood-red blankets and cushions under a cloaked woman with her head in her hand.

Even in non-combat and with his back to you Ares could scare you, like he could emit fear in your body itself. It was his personal trait he developed when he became a Heartless. Or, maybe it was his deal he made with the devil when he was reborn in darkness.

Some Hunters joked at that, saying Ares IS the devil himself, since he fell from the light of grace and became twisted and evil. That was a high compliment to give the Master.

Whatever it was, it was just one of the reasons why he was effortlessly the Master of the Hunters.

A hand came down on Rajani's shoulder. She glanced up to Alexia, who gave a sympathetic smile before leading the way.

Rajani felt a sweat come over her, unable to identify if Ares was in a good mood. Alexia placed her hand gently on the back of her neck, holding her trembling down. The woman on the divan, who was watching Ares, looked over to them and sneered.

"Ah, they're here. Now you can finally start enlightening us, Ares," Valentina said in a purr, her yellow almond-shaped eyes haughty at the arrivals, shadowed with makeup. Valentina (or, as Alexia liked to call her, "The Bitch") was nowhere near as beautiful as Alexia. She was normal-looking with pale skin, auburn hair falling free over her shoulder and arms.

"Your 'Thief of Hearts' brought Rajani," she finished in an icy tone.

Alexia rolled her eyes, dropping her hand from the girl to put on her hip. The two stopped at the edge of the dais in wait. The man slowly lowered his hands from the glowing orb, tilting his head up to the ceiling.

"You said you wanted to talk about the way of events, what we're to do to alter it to our goals and Aoife. So…" Alexia let her honey voice drop. Rajani raised her eyebrows as he carefully pulled off his hood. Smooth, soft golden hair fell perfectly to his broad shoulders.

"It's a good thing I'm a patient man," a deep but chilling voice echoed out as he carefully turned around, hand holding some of his cape before letting it fall out. "And I'm in a rather good mood."

Regular height with just enough tan. His taunting eyes never failed to send chills down your spine. The right eye was a golden yellow with a battle scar running down to his shoulder blade. The left eye was oceanic blue. A dark bandana was tied around his forehead. His fingers were adorned with many silver rings, one holding a sapphire diamond.

That yellow eye and scar of his made Rajani wonder if it was from the experiments the apprentices did on him. She didn't dare ask.

"Rajani, dear, you look famished!" he said, surprise lightening up his handsome, rugged face. He brushed his hair behind his ears, revealing small silver hoop earrings. In a way, he did resemble a pirate, but had the dark, sophisticated charisma of a vampire.

He frowned at Rajani with an eyebrow raised in offended hurt when she only hooked her thumb on her sword belt. Valentina rolled her eyes, her long nails ticking on her cheek.

"What's so important Master? Why did you call us here?" Alexia stepped in so Ares's attention was brought to her. "Is there a change in plans?"

Valentina made a noise of distaste as Ares watched curiously. "I don't see why you have to jump into the scene, Ares. Things will play out. But Xemnas isn't going to give up Aoife or Roxas. And that damn Dream isn't going anymore anytime soon," Valentina went on, waving a hand in the air. Loosening his eyebrows, Ares turned back to the crystal ball. "And why do you keep staring at that brat Sora!?"

Alexia whistled softly with an eyebrow raised. "Is this sexual frustration we're sensing?"

The second-in-command launched to her feet to strike. Rajani gripped the hilt of her sword.

"_Stop," _Ares commanded without moving, baring fanged teeth. Instantly Valentina stopped, putting her "claws" down and sat back on her divan. Alexia kept smirking, looking completely smug. Ares sighed dramatically, closing his eyes momentarily.

"If you two would stop having a cat fight, I'll tell you," he continued, watching Valentina through his blonde hair. She folded her arms with a bitter expression. "I have so much to do…" he sighed, shaking his head.

Rajani frowned and started to tap her foot. Ares passed a hand over the orb, and the image of Leon was shown. He was kneeling next to the bed Rinoa was laying on with Zell standing by. Alexia perked up.

"The new recruit told me that Rinoa has become a sorceress," Ares started. Alexia gasped, holding a hand to her throat. "You see how everything is falling into place, Alexia…soon you'll get your just reward…"

Rajani looked over to the dark woman, unable to understand what he meant. She had shimmering eyes, desperation and pain filling her. Valentina bored her darkening eyes into the woman.

"We'll use Rinoa easily and harness her powers for ourselves to get what we need," the Master Hunter said softly, watching Zell leave the room.

Rajani stared over to Ares, who passed his hand over again with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Give your report, Rajani."

She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Right, the Dayspring Villages. The head of the East Village, General Caraway, doesn't know of the worlds. But I think he's choosing to give a cold shoulder because of the events ten years ago. He never called a search for Aoife. I haven't found the Keyhole there yet. But, you should know, about the other village…" Rajani creased down her eyebrows. "The leader of the West Village is Laguna Loire."

Before the others could give an appropriate outburst, Ares threw back his head and laughed out happily. Everyone froze, staring.

"This is too perfect! The fathers of Leon and Rinoa in the same world," Ares laughed, wiping at his eyes, "And they don't even know their children have falling in love with each other! Oh how ironic fate is!"

Valentina gaped at him, not expecting this reaction. He quieted down, shoulders still shaking.

"Remind me to pay Laguna a visit in the near future. Oh, I wonder how he'll react," he wondered to himself with a hand on his hip. Rajani blinked, swallowing.

"There's more I should tell. You see, I felt Aoife's heart come into contact with Riku's."

"_Oh?_ Truly?" Ares turned around with a pleased smile. It grew wider when she nodded. "It's expected. They're the only ones who have the scarred hearts." He clasped his hands behind his back and squared his shoulders, staring up at the ceiling. "Yes…those two hearts…Aoife and Riku are vital to us, if we hope to find the Door to Dreams. Once I can physically walk in the world of dreams, then we'll have our shortcut to Kingdom Hearts."

Valentina had a look of excited hope as he talked.

"I'm curious as to how Aoife will affect fate, as her heart defies it. Curious as to what power she has that no one else has…Now she's crossed paths with him, her awakening will come, and Rajani shall obtain a key for the Hunters," Ares sighed. Alexia frowned at this, but Valentina beat her to it.

"You're not serious._ Aoife_, a Keyblader?! It's a joke. Look at her pitiful heart," Valentina bite off, eyes glowing with her anger, "How can Zephyra believe Aoife is the Fair child that can be a--?"

Alexia suddenly gasped, getting her attention. Ares didn't move.

"Her brother, he--Zack was!"

Ares's mouth twitched, causing her to nod. Rajani looked confused.

"You _are_ my most cunning officer," Ares said with a fanged grin. "Zack is the Fair who is a qualified heart, not Aoife. We listened to Zephyra but she was wrong. She predicted the wrong Fair kid."

"But it's too late...! You yourself…you—you disguised yourself in Shinra and shot him to death yourself!" Alexia yelled with anger, throwing her arm out. Rajani frowned, staring at the ground. "You knew Zack could be a wield a Keyblade but you killed him anyway for your personal revenge! Now Zack is dead and useless to us."

"Dead heroes can be revived," Ares said soothingly, somehow utterly calm. "Even regular people have been revived. Because of the way he fought until death, he'll effortlessly be able wield a Keyblade. A hero, as you said."

"But he's—"

"Hades will fix that for me," he muttered, passing a hand over the ball again, the pale glow illuminating his face. An image of Riku with King Mickey appeared in deep darkness.

"H-how?" Rajani finally spoke. Ares shrugged, eyes glued to the image.

"I can make a deal with him, and he'll bring back Zack with no strings attached. I have my ways. "

"I don't get it," Alexia growled, balling her fists. Ares grinned.

"Xemnas has his Keyblader, and I need mine to get Kingdom Hearts MY way. Also, Zack will be more consistent, I think. More than those other boys that are running around." He paused, turning to them. "But both brother and sister are needed. When they've reached their usefulness, I'll take their hearts. But who knows when I can get my goals accomplished; I'd rather stick it out until Sora has taken care of the Organization so they won't meddle. But Rajani...when Aoife has her awakening she'll have to fight her darkness, her Heartless, at the end."

Rajani gasped. Behind her Alexia looked at the Master with serious disapproval before down at the Queen with concern. He passed his hand over again, and Rinoa appeared again.

"And when she does pass the trail of the heart, she won't be a true Keyblader. Not ever. For look at her heart; broken. The Keyblade will be a mirror of that," Ares confirmed. "A broken blade. A broken key. Useless and not a threat. It's easy to figure out, my Hunters. But she needs that awakening; for it means you will be able to wield a full Keyblade of your own, Rajani, and have the true power."

Valentina hissed. "A Heartless…holding a Keyblade? That's vile. Pray it doesn't burn your hands, Child Queen," she taunted with her nose up. Alexia bared her fanged white teeth at her, shifting herself in front of her friend. One last time his hand passed over the crystal ball and it fogged into misty white.

"I'm still confused about this," Rajani admitted, eyes wary at the unknown. Alexia nodded, eyes narrowed enigmatically to the Master Hunter. Ares laughed deeply. He walked down and threw his arms over both their shoulders.

"Not to worry, my dear Rajani. You don't need to do anything; only Aoife can. We'll push her heart tonight. Everything is going as I planned. Just use your instinct when it comes. You know you're stronger than you light half. You are the vital key to the Hunters' goal. In the mean time…you relax here and watch the events happen tonight. For I will be joining Alexia in her mission."

All three women made a protest, shocked at this sudden change of plans.

"You can't go! Just think what'll happen if Xemnas finds you!" Valentina shouted, standing up with her hair falling over her chest.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking about," Ares said with delight, walking backward. "I think I should have my reunion with those six. I can finally get a good workout."

"That's unfair. I want to see their second in command myself," Valentina growled, glaring out to Ares. He chuckled, brushing a few strands out of his eyes.

"Forgive me, Valentina," he apologized irresistibly, grabbing her under the chin to kiss her forehead. "I know you're dying for it, but that reunion shall have to wait." Valentina frowned with angry eyes as he stepped back.

"Do you mind me accompanying you, Alexia?" he asked gently. Alexia recovered herself, shaking her head.

"Just tell me what to do," she replied, eyes sly. Ares grinned back just as slyly.

"Play with them," he answered, making the Thief's eyes twinkle. "You know the ones I'm talking about. Also, mention Sora to Number XIII. And to spice things up, tease Aoife with Rinoa...break her down with the sight of her fallen friend, but don't shatter her. Push her heart, her anger, her strength of heart. And…" his cool eyes drifted to Rajani, who stood stoic. "Let her know we darklings will give the whole truth to her questions. Unlike Xemnas."

Alexia smirked with a tiny nod. Rajani frowned, staring moodily at the black marble as Ares swept elegantly by.

"Good. Now come, my beautiful Alexia…ten years in the making will surely bring about a night that will draw all the gods' eyes to us!" He slipped into a dark portal.

As she turned Alexia's eyes caught with Rajani. Her silver eyes were dilated with worry and frightened confusion.

The dark-skinned woman gave a half smile, ruffling her hair before departing.

* * *

Humming, Aoife reached for her towel before getting out of her bath. She wrapped it around her body tight and reached for the second one around her soaking hair. She sighed, stretching her arms out.

Her gray-green eyes fell to the chakram earrings placed near the sink. She smiled and wiped a hand over the mirror.

'You can come out now, Faexio,' she said in her mind, using a cloth to clean her ears. The white-haired girl came out in spirit form, still wearing her white Organization robe.

_Took you long enough. A couple hours to soak is a lot. If this were a normal world it's be night time. Don't say it,_ the Angel commented with an eye roll when she saw Aoife's reflection open her mouth. She fell gracefully back to sit on the edge of the tub. _Zexion could be coming up anytime now._

'So? I'm done for the day! Gonna get in my pajamas and chill.'

_Want to watch a movie?_

Aoife whirled around to her Nobody. 'You can watch movies in there?!'

_Duh. You never _did_ get the full tour._

"Snap," Aoife exclaimed, stepping back from the mirror.

_You look good already. I mean, with me as your Nobody of—_

'Shut up,' Aoife ordered turning for the door.

_Yes, ma'am. Signing off, _Faexio saluted, disappearing. Aoife flicked her lights off before opening the door and adjusted the towel wrapped around her hair. She took a step and stopped, eyes going wide at what she saw underneath the sacred moonlight pouring down.

Okay, seeing these four in their pajamas was one of the neatest things for Aoife. Axel was spread out on her bed, hands behind his head while staring at the ceiling. Roxas and Demyx were sitting on the floor with their backs to her, arguing about something. Zexion was leaning near the doorframe of her front door with folded arms, staring at the ground and looking troubled.

Before we go any further, you should know how they dressed when going to sleep. Let's start with Axel.

He was wearing red and black baggy plaid PJ pants with a grey sweatshirt hoodie that had a chakram design at the end, looking very warm and snuggly. Roxas had on plain black pants and a deep blue sleeveless undershirt, clashing brilliantly with his sapphire eyes.

Demyx was the cutest of them all, wearing matching baby blue long pajamas, the shirt buttoned up. The soft-looking fabric had tiny pictures of clouds all over it (not the character Cloud). He was the only one wearing slippers (which happened to be a bunny design, making anyone with a heart go "Aw!"). Finally, looking very sexy, Zexion had a silk black robe tied around his waist. He wore dark black pants but he wasn't wearing a shirt under that robe. He was barefoot like Roxas and Axel. It looked like he just jumped out of bed.

So, after all of this sank in and they didn't notice she was standing there with nothing but a towel on, Aoife did the natural thing a young woman should do.

_Slumber party!!_

Faexio's words inside her did not help and only made her snap out in a scream.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU PERVERTS DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

The guys all jumped about three feet in the air before they saw her. Axel's jaw dropped while Demyx blinked a few times and Roxas and Zexion actually blushed at Aoife's appearance. The Schemer took a shaky step forward.

"Aoi—"

The girl growled dangerously, her fists tightening around the gun that appeared in her hand. Roxas went in wide eyed shock, not knowing she could do this trick as Axel kept staring. Zexion sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while she pointed the gun all around.

"YOU FOOLS STOP STARING AT ME AND GET OUT NOW!!"

Demyx looked scared and clutched Roxas's arm, eyes wide. Axel slowly sat up and leaned to her.

"Aoife, baby, calm down…"

_"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SCREAM PSYCHOTICALLY TO YOU FOUR BEING IN MY ROOM WHILE I'M TAKING A SHOWER!!"_ She pointed the gun at the red head, who cringed backward and turned his head to Zexion.

_Actually it was a bath._

Faexio went completely quiet after that. Demyx raised a trembling hand to get her attention. Roxas hid his head behind him when her blazing eyes looked over.

"We're sorry," he said, very scared. Aoife opened her mouth to scream but was stopped, feeling an arm around her waist and a hand covering her mouth.

"Thank you," Zexion shouted gratefully, nodding to Axel holding the blinking Aoife. He tightened his hold and pressed his face down into the back of her neck when she squirmed. He breathed out, tickling her.

Faexio growled incoherently somewhere in her heart, mumbling something about a "sneaky pervert" and to "get a room." Unfortunately her somebody couldn't hear. Aoife sighed through his hand, the warmth and scent of his body melting down her offense. The gun disappeared. Roxas peeked around, letting out a huge breath.

"Sorry. We had to come get you, and do it as quietly as we could," Zexion continued, falling back into his smooth self. Aoife just barely pulled down Axel's hand.

"You sure achieved that well!"

* * *

**Heh heh. Whoops. **

**Xemnas thought he would be springing a trap, but the big bad Ares decided to sneak along. That'll be an interesting surprise. And I have no idea if Heartless and Nobody blood is black, gold, violet, orange or indigo blue. So I thought black would be the coolest.**

**Oh shit. Now everyone is going to be trying to glomp those four Nobodies lol and Zexion's shirtless, that cool dude. (Zexion fan girls run by FF009)**

**Well, as their doing that, let me throw out a quick Hunter analysis because I'm bored, and if you're bored, and this was a shorter chapter.**

* * *

_**THE HUNTERS**_

**ARES**

**The Master of the Hunters (and also called the Master Hunter). This Heartless is the main villain in this story. He has a strong hate for Xemnas that dates back years ago when he stole his life before turning him into a Heartless; his potential love and dream of being an apprentice. ****Because of this, he is seeking personal revenge on them and everything of Xemnas's and Zephyra's. Even willing to throw himself out of safety to kill his enemies with his own hands, Ares is determined to get his **_**full **_**revenge. **

**Why he wants Aoife, Zack back alive, and even Riku is still unclear. The only thing we can tell is he plans to manipulate them (as Org. XIII does with Sora) to achieve his goals. **

**It's also unknown if Ares could possibly have any of the Heartless of the other five apprentices trapped in his stronghold. ****He seems to know things Xemnas and Zephyra do not, like this "Door to Dreams". He also knows all of Aoife's past, thanks to having Rajani. This will prove to be a deep problem as Aoife desperately wants to get back her stolen memory.**

**His power and fighting style is unknown. He is of course the strongest and most brutal Hunter.**

**VALENTINA **

**The second in command. Her fighting style and abilities are unknown.**

**She's a real nasty person who gets easily angered. She will foolishly butt heads with Ares over the matter of how things are run but is very obedient to him. She seems to loathe the Keyblade and its bearers deeply, and despises Alexia for unknown reasons. She wants to meet the Organization's second in command, but it seems from Ares's words she has a past connection with Saix. What's her story?**

**(She's not important right now, so don't focus on her!)**

**ALEXIA **

**An officer and close friend of Rajani's. She hold the title "The Thief of Hearts."**

**We can call her the "Axel" of the Hunters, being unpredictable and a rather odd Hunter. She doesn't seem to be savage at all and is even unafraid of Ares. Sly, sultry with a cool and confident attitude, she will prove to be a mysterious character as things progress. Her guile and speed makes her a major threat and one of the best Hunters. All we know about her past is that she came from the same world as Sephiroth (Gaia).**

**Her protectiveness and friendship with Rajani might come to outweigh her alliance with Ares, as she seems to disapprove with what Ares plans to do with the Keyblade. **

**She might even help Aoife for Rajani's sake. Maybe she's not so heartless...**

**RAJANI **

**Though a rookie officer, she's titled "The Child Queen". She is the Heartless of Aoife.**

**A special darkling, Rajani is the pure darkness of Aoife made into its own separate being. Because of her birth and having only a shard of a heart, Rajani ages normally (which could also explain Faexio). Being a Hunter, this makes her enemies with Aoife and Faexio.**

**After much time, Ares found her and took her in. Despite being raised to hate Aoife, deep, deep down in the Heartless she's truly afraid and confused as to why her somebody is so different from the rest of the world. As well as the fact she survives as her light half still exists, something no other Heartless has. And maybe never was supposed to.**

**Ares sees her as a vital asset to reach his goals. Rajani is uneasy and fearful about Ares's plan for Aoife (and in turn, Rajani herself) obtaining a Keyblade. Unlike Aoife, she will be able to wield an unbroken and real Keyblade. Why Ares desires of her, and how he knows this, is unclear.**

**Rajani was sent to observe the Dayspring Villages after Aoife was taken, including Caraway and Laguna, as well finding the Keyhole there—she's seems to be having a difficult time. She fights with a sword, and that's about all we know about her fighting style.**

* * *

**Still confused? Good! lol **

**Everything will make sense with time. So for now, just get ready for what is gonna start in the next chapter!!**

…**no, not a slumber party.**

**You wanna see some funny moments? Well how about big, big fights? Reunions? And drama. Anyone?? **

**FF009**


	15. Terror in the Night: The Stage Is Set

"There…"

She leaned back to admire her sketch. Aoife was in the center, with a white-haired girl to her right and a much darker, silver eyed girl to the left. Together, as she hoped it would come to be one day.

"Namine?"

The Nobody gasped and put her notebook down, flipping to a blank page. Zephyra appeared out of a gentle whirlwind, hood up of course. The Dream walked over in gentle steps with her hands together.

"Namine, I'm going to watch you for the night," Zephyra said, stopping at her side. "The Organization has been called to the other castle for a mission."

Eyes downcast, she nodded and picked up a new color.

"You should get some rest," she continued, her voice raspy. Namine mumbled something and Zephyra chuckled, pivoting around and looked back to her over the shoulder. "You're awfully kind to me. You know who I really am, who I was before I came to Radiant Garden…and I still am that. After all, I was the one who's behind Xemnas's handling of Aoife," she said with dark amusement. Namine's bangs hid her deep eyes.

"Why don't you hate me? Be angry with me, knowing that I didn't do anything to…Aren't you going to yell at me? Accuse me for the things I've done…no, what I...I did not do…"

The girl shook her head an inch. Zephyra sighed.

"I wish someone would. I deserve it…I didn't act as I should, and ran away…"

"Um…"

Zephyra turned back around, smiling fully in encouragement. Namine bit her lip, carefully setting her pencil down. At last, her blue eyes looked up to the Dream's shaded ones.

"May I ask you something?" Namine whispered. Zephyra nodded politely. "Why…what are trying to do…by doing these things to Aoife? Why did you make Xemnas take her in? Wasn't she safer in her home world?"

The saddest smile came on Zephyra's face. Hand on the table, she sat down on the chair opposite of her and folded her ringed hands together on the white surface, head bowed in shame and sorrow. Namine frowned, blinking in confusion.

"Because I didn't do my duty, Aoife's heart broke. She needed me most in that, that one little hour," Zephyra strained her voice tight in mourning, "and I wasn't there. All because I was selfish and afraid. I just ran away and abandoned them, running for my own life. I can never hope for them to forgive me. And I hope they never do forgive me."

Namine gripped her hands together under the table, bowing her head too.

"I ask…Only that Aoife…for her to live happily past these dark days. I don't want to her to fade into darkness. That's why I erased that horrible time," Zephyra looked up, regaining her voice. "I lived to see one die, and..." She brought her hands up, letting her body become transparent momentarily. "It's my curse. I thought I'd be all right. I was selfish and wanted to be with him. A dream come true? Heh, I linger to see the ones I left behind suffering so much."

Zephyra stared over to the Nobody, who was wide eyed at her words. A dream's words. Had to wonder if they could even be real.

"So then, it finally hit me," Zephyra said with light. She thunked herself on the head to emphasize her stupidity. "I could give Aoife a new life, away from any reminder of her past. And the Organization could use some hope. Two birds with one stone, so…" She sighed. "She seems to be doing a lot better with them. She's gotten close to a few."

"What if she finds out about the secret mission me and—"

"She _won't_ find out," Zephyra hissed. A whip of wind slashed near Namine. She cringed with a whimper. Zephyra froze, realizing what she had done, and sighed from the soul. "Because you can't tell her, Namine. Not unless you want to break her heart."

Namine brushed her wrist as Zephyra stood up, walking around with folded arms.

"You don't EVER tell her. And it doesn't matter. You two ended actually being true, so, I guess we really didn't need to force it."

"So…why does it still feel like we're betraying Aoife?" Namine said coldy before she could stop herself, keeping her back straight. Zephyra stopped and stared over to her behind her hood. But it didn't cover the stern frown.

After a length of seconds, she disappeared in a whirl of wind. The silence gave Namine enough answer.

Though, it was the one she didn't want to hear.

* * *

**Terror in the Night: The Stage Is Set**

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Aoife, calm down," Roxas urged with his hands up. Axel let go of her but stood close.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! Let me be all dramatic with my emotions," Aoife screeched, clutching a hand to her heart. "Dammit. I hope you're happy! I'm having a heart attack because of you!"

_Uh, no, you're not. Not with me here._

'Shut up. I'm trying to make them feel guilty.'

_Oh…Well... You're acting very dramatic._

"We said we're sorry, Aoife," Zexion groaned, shaking his head. "There's a reason why we're here."

"We're having a slumber party? Not that I mind, but isn't that a little weird? I'm the only girl here and I'm not wearing any—"

Zexion shot her a very aggravated look, a soft growl coming from behind his frown. Aoife nodded off, closing her mouth. Axel rolled his eyes, taking her by the shoulders to the bed. He forced her to a sit, smiling at her pout.

"Okay, okay," Aoife sighed as Axel sat down beside her. "But can I at least get dressed? Got nothing but a towel on here."

Zexion blinked a few times, rubbing the back of his next and kept his eyes to the ground. "Right. Just hurry up."

"Hmph!" Aoife walked away with her chin up. Demyx and Roxas scrambled out of her way as she came over to her dresser, rummaging through for some pajamas and her robe. At the bathroom door she looked back, letting her eyes rest to each one separately.

"…No one move."

Slam.

Roxas sighed loudly, falling forward on the bed, still on his knees on the floor. He closed his eyes, thinking about ice cream. Demyx laughed at Zexion's stressed out expression, leaning his back on the bed.

"This is going to take a while," Zexion whispered, folding his arms. He collapsed Indian style on the floor. After a couple minutes, Aoife looked back to her mirror with a towel over her wet hair. She pulled at her pajamas; of course black. A simple cami and shorts.

With a quiet inhale she threw her silky robe on, tying the belt tight before rubbing the towel into the hair again. She kicked the door open gracelessly as she dried her thick hair, frowning. Everyone looked over.

"So what's the big deal if we're not having fun?" Aoife asked, walking over to her bed. Brushing by Zexion, the Gypsy collapsed next to Axel, now using both hands to rub the towel around. Roxas looked to Number VI.

"We have a mission. All of us," Zexion said. Aoife looked down sharply at his serious tone. He nodded. "Yeah. ALL of us."

"Why?" Aoife whispered. A warm hand grasped her wrist and the bed shifted. She blinked, feeling her towel being placed over her shoulders. She turned around. Axel gave a shush, setting himself behind her and taking her hair in his heated hands. Blinking a few times she relaxed with a soft smile, feeling her hair slowly dry. Demyx was smiling with a silly look at Roxas that said "They're so cute together!"

"I don't have the details. Marluxia rudely woke me up by smashing his scythe into my bookshelf, telling me to round you guys up and then meet up with them as soon as possible," Zexion said with a shrug, eyes deep in worry. "I smelled Heartless in the castle."

Roxas sat up with narrowed eyes. "Where?" Zexion blinked over, not moving his head.

"Hard to tell. But I smelled something else…something more powerful."

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked softly, arms around his raised knees. Zexion's eyes softened in tired wisdom and drifted to the ground.

"Someone from my past…just much, much…darker…"

"What?" Aoife and Roxas gasped together while Axel stared over to him with a frown, hands gently combing through her hair. Zexion shook his head.

"I hope I'm wrong," he whispered, flicking his bangs back, memories flashing through him. "It couldn't be them already…" he whispered even quieter, his dark eyes flickering to Aoife. Axel made an annoyed sound, shooting the Schemer a warning glare. The Keyblader didn't see.

"Wait. If the Heartless are here, then…!" Roxas turned to Aoife. Her eyes fell to her lap, brightening dangerously. Axel growled in anger as his hands stayed gentle, green eyes flashing to his best friend. Roxas went "oh" quietly, rubbing the back of his head. Demyx frowned.

"Well if they want Aoife, they have to go through all of us!" Demyx declared confidently, pumping a fist in the air. He looked over to the others for reassurance. "Right?"

"Yeah," Zexion nodded with a soft smile. "No one's taking our ward."

"I'll take down the bastard who even thought of taking her," Axel swore hotly. Roxas glanced down at the ward. With a smile he sat down next to Aoife, throwing his arm around her middle in comfort. His round blue eyes looked up to her, cheek pressed in her shoulder.

"Guys, don't. The Heartless only came here, probably because of me," Aoife whispered, rubbing her robe. Zexion stared up to her, eyes unreadable. "I shouldn't have to have you all getting beat up for me. I can handle myself easily."

"Nice try, Aoife! You can't stop us!" Demyx said with a smile. He scooted over and grabbed her legs. "We're not gonna let the darkness take you. Not now, not ever."

"Guys…" Aoife drew out. Axel dropped her dried, wavy hair down her back. Grinning, he snuck his arms around her and kissed her on the neck before nuzzling his face in her other shoulder. Aoife groaned. Her forced frown twitched as the three kept their embrace.

"Come on, Zexion, "Demyx called out while Roxas's body started to shake with laughter. "We must hug her until she gives the ok."

"No," Aoife responded instantly. The three started calling out for him in pleas. Finally, Zexion grinned and got up. "I said no! You can't stop me!"

"Mm-hm," Zexion went, completing the hug. Aoife's eyebrow twitched a lot, feeling her defense crumble and hearing Faexio crack up. She tried to twist her arm out.

They tightened their grip, making Aoife growl as she kept her eyes determinedly away from them. No easy feat for the girl since she was trapped in their big embrace.

"Pleeeease?" the four Nobodies pleaded together. Aoife glanced down at Demyx and Roxas's big innocent eyes. Mistake right there.

_Oh they are GOOD._

Aoife sighed with a blush. "Fine. Fine! You win, you win; you can go on a killing rampage!" Roxas whooped loudly as the others laughed. Demyx and Zexion broke off with looks of pure delight. Axel kissed her again before pulling off.

Aoife folded her arms, huffing dramatically. Four against one was very unfair.

"Can't believe you idiots," she mumbled. Roxas stood up to stretch his arms out high with a crack of the knuckles. Zexion smiled with clearer eyes.

"Well, are we ready to go?" he asked. Axel jumped off the bed. Demyx couldn't stop smiling, excitement making his eyes shine. "I'll lead to where we have to meet them. We have to walk. Our portals will just attract them into coming to our location."

Everyone nodded but Number 0 and walked to the door. Zexion blinked and turned back to her.

"You sure you're okay?" he whispered, hands on his hips. "You don't have to fight if you don't want to. Maybe it's best if you don't go on the battle field with the Heartless…"

She sprang up. "No, I have to fight! I want to prove to everyone I'm someone to watch out for."

He smirked and dug a hand in his robe's pocket.

"I was expecting that. If that's so then…" He treaded up close, pulling out a small bottle; the Nobody symbol was on it. Aoife raised an eyebrow. "Vexen made these. If you get tired, your Nobody can take over without any fatal side effects."

_Wait—_

"Wait, he knows? Oh jeez, brain cramp…"

"Yes, yes. _Only_ he knows that you know, besides me, so don't worry. We aren't in the mood for the maximum punishment," he sighed out and placed the bottle in her hands. "These pills will work. Your Nobody can take over your body without using her blood, so she'll be limited to your physical capacities. But, it's better than nothing."

Aoife gaped at the drugs in her hand. She popped the lid open. Little white pills were piled in.

"Just take two for a day," Zexion ended softly, walking over to the three waiting at the door. Aoife frowned but picked two out, swallowing them down with a gulp. Massaging her neck, she rushed back in her bathroom to drink water, wanting to get the feeling out of her that was spreading; like she hit her funny bone in every part of her body.

Grasping the edge until her knuckles were white, she tilted her head up to the ceiling, closing her eyes. She breathed through her mouth once.

_Whoa, I feel weird…_

A chilly sensation finally tricked through her body. The process wasn't painful. Just very foreign. Her eyes crinkled, not able to stop the icy chills seeping slowly down as if some part of her was waking up.

"Aoife?" Roxas asked from far away. Aoife grunted, abruptly losing her focus and fell on her knees at his voice, blinking in surprise.

A soft knocking came to her ears. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just getting my gloves," Aoife said, combing her hair back, finally feeling normal. She reached up for her gloves near the sink. "You can come in, Rox."

The Key of Destiny cracked the door open. She saw his deep blue eyes in the shadowy room and grinned to him, tightening her gloves on.

"I'm fine," she assured, now putting her chakram earrings on. Roxas frowned worriedly at her. "Now let's go."

Numbers 0 and XIII walked out of the room to meet up with the others in the hallway. It was so dark; you couldn't hope to see five feet beyond yourself, even with windows nearby.

"Why is it so damn dark?" Aoife asked, walking blindly for one of them as Roxas blinked around. Before Zexion, who was standing in the center of the hall, could answer, a distant monstrous cry echoed from the distance. Aoife froze, her outstretched arms inches from Axel's back. No one spoke for a few seconds. Another cry followed, sending shivers down her back.

"What was that?" Demyx whispered, turning around, barely seeing Roxas's blonde spikes. Zexion was completely still, facing the direction of the noise. His hair covered his eyes. He didn't appear to hear Demyx.

"Hunter."

Axel stared over to Zexion's whisper.

"He...They're actually here…"

"What? Who's here? What do you mean?" Axel questioned aggressively, throwing his arm around Aoife's waist so he could pull her into his side. His eyes sparked when he didn't respond. "Is it just Heartless we're dealing with?"

Demyx looked from one to the other. Zexion's eyes finally came back to life.

"Hurry up!" he commanded roughly, racing down the hall.

"Hey! Zexion!" Demyx called after. The other three rushed after him. "Wait for me!"

The long robe of Zexion's was barely distinguishable for them to follow, running through the deep darkness. Aoife grasped Axel's hand to know she wasn't alone in the hallways. Roxas glanced back to Demyx at his heels.

It was impossible to know where they were going, minutes of running in lightless passages with nothing but cool ground underneath and moving shadows brushing past them. But Zexion seemed to know. At one point something touched their ankles. Aoife almost screamed and ended making a strangled gasp, jumping away with a raised fist. Axel flinched his arms in a manner to take out a chakram but stopped with a curse. Roxas and Demyx must have felt it because they yelped, running quickly over to them.

"What the hell?" Aoife gasped with wide eyes, gazing over to Demyx. "What happened just now?" Demyx shrugged. Axel though looked pissed, grabbing onto Aoife's hand so she was close, as if the shadows would drag her away.

"This must be serious," he whispered. Roxas looked up to him, stoic. "Stay close to me or Roxas, Aoife."

"You got it," Aoife nodded, not wanting to be a problem. Demyx frowned sadly, raising a finger in the air.

"What about me?"

"Hurry up, Axel," Zexion called out. Axel started to run, faster this time. Aoife reached back, grabbing Demyx's arm with her other hand, who breathed out gratefully. The three chained teenagers were followed by Roxas, who took out his Keyblades, occasionally looking over his shoulder.

Finally, Zexion looked left down a hall and came to a stop, breathing deeply.

"Here we go," Zexion whispered with a nod as they caught up. Aoife grasped her knees, trying to breathe calmly before looking to where Zexion was walking. Moonlight was shining down at the end. Saix was sitting on the ground in the moonlight staring ahead to them, elbow resting on a raised knee. He said something softly to the rest of the Nobodies as everyone walked down to him. Surprisingly Saix wasn't in his robes; like Zexion he was barefoot with baggy black pants, but instead of a robe he had a tight black undershirt covering his chest. A blanket was wrapped around his shoulders like a shawl. He looked like he just got pulled out of bed too.

The full window was open to let in the cool night air. To the left of Saix was the rest of the Organization. Lexaeus was standing guard at the opposite end. The rest were all gathered about, facing something on the wall.

"We got here okay, Xemnas," Zexion announced, turning the corner to see them. Most of them turned; everyone here was still dressed in their robes. Larxene smirked.

"What took you all so long? Certainly not getting dressed," she laughed, seeing Number VI with no shirt on. Roxas rolled his eyes. Demyx yawned with a stretch before sitting on the ground. Xigbar, who was pacing restlessly, looked over to Aoife and gave a smile.

"What's the deal?" Aoife asked, quite cranky after her long day. She seriously needed a break. "Why is everyone here?"

Roxas noticed what they were crowded around: a crawl space in the shape of a square hole. He turned to everyone as Axel took a step, folding his arms.

"What's going on already?"

"We have a situation," Xaldin said, leaning on the wall with folded arms and looking solemn. Axel turned to glare at Xemnas, who was still staring at the crawl space. The Flurry took a step forward as Aoife squatted down beside Demyx.

"Big surprise there," he snorted, rolling his peridot eyes. Marluxia, Larxene and Vexen all looked over. "I want to know why I saw a damn ugly Heartless running around and staring at us. One even dared to try to take a bite out of Aoife."

Roxas nodded, rubbing his arms. The whole castle felt twenty degrees colder tonight.

"Wait. There are Heartless in the castle?" Luxord asked with disbelief, pocketing his hands. Aoife shifted her weight when Xemnas sighed, which got everyone's undivided attention.

"Some Heartless have nested into the basements in the lower warehouse. We need to destroy them now," the Superior told, folding his arms behind his back. "Apparently someone is getting excited with the changes about to undergo in the worlds."

_Changes in the universe? What is he talking about?_

'Dunno. Just hope it's good.'

_What if it affects you? Shouldn't you find Rinoa and Zell before then? To make sure they're okay?_

'You of all people should know I've wanted to do that since leaving.' That comment had a sharpness to it, making Faexio back down.

_Sorry..._

Zexion took a step past a moving Xigbar; quietly observant (as usual) Faexio had noticed the Freeshooter looked really serious and worried, like Zexion and Xaldin. Vexen was frowning, fingers to his temples as his listened.

_The senior members, except Xemnas, are acting really weird._

'Shush!'

"Down there?" Zexion asked breathlessly, staring down at the crawl space. Xemnas nodded. Axel growled deeply, making Roxas jump.

"Is it just Heartless or not?" he practically shouted, glaring at Xemnas. Demyx looked spooked and turned to Aoife, who was staring up at the sacred moon, head resting on her fists.

Slowly Xemnas turned around to the red head. "We're going to find out. I want just a handful to go deal with the source of this."

Xigbar sighed, finally standing still and turning to him.

"C'mon, just get on with it! Who's going to go? How are we going about it?" he asked and cracked his neck. He had the feeling he already knew what was down there and it wouldn't go away.

"Whatever it is," Saix spoke, flicking his eyes to them. "It was powerful enough to sneak into the castle, past all our defenses, and draw Heartless to it. Don't go taking this lightly."

_He has a good point, hikari. There's something worse going on here._

"If you're scared then stay here!" Aoife suddenly decided to throw at the Diviner, mentally at Faexio at the same time. The man stared emotionlessy up at her. Demyx stared at her as if she were insane. Axel looked impressed. "I want to show these people what happens when they interrupt my sleeping."

Xigbar set his sight back on Xemnas, who frowned in thought.

"I'm thinking," he said quietly. Xigbar sighed again and walked over to Xaldin, conversing in hushed tones. Aoife's eyes drifted to the floor. The stress of the whole day, the good and bad, was starting to come back down on the girl. Everything she found out, from Zack to her condition to Faexio, was too much. More than anything she wanted to sleep, a dreamless sleep.

Her eyes roved up to the hole. Sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Aoife?"

"Hm?" She met Roxas's stare and forced a smile. "M'okay."

"I hope I don't have to go," Demyx whined as Axel came over behind Aoife, bending over slightly to massage Aoife's shoulders. That made her smile like a fool but relax. "I mean, he'll probably want you or Roxas to go. You're strong..."

Roxas offered a weak smile but he couldn't hide his laughing eyes. Zexion, who stood by Roxas, shrugged.

"Does it matter? We might all have to fight if too many Heartless are here."

Aoife sighed and bowed her head, letting Axel's hands reduce the tension in her shoulders. Thank goodness he was so warm; the castle was freezing at night.

"Alright. Everyone listen," Xemnas finally said. Aoife got into a stand at once as everyone looked over, shushing each other.

"Please not me, please not me," Demyx prayed to himself, earning an amused smirk from Zexion. Without warning, Axel pulled Aoife into him from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You smell good," he whispered calmly, kissing her neck once. Aoife blushed, grateful he couldn't see her face.

"I took a shower," she replied simply, making Axel laugh in her ear. Aoife blinked with a raised eyebrow, tilting her head up to look up at his cocky eyes. She grinned wickedly with twinkling eyes. "What's the matter? Did you want to take one with me or something?"

_Whoa now! _Faexio warned as Axel's eyes blazed with an open mouth, throw off at her upfront tease. That didn't mean he was displeased.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" Aoife whispered seductively, grabbing the back of his neck. Demyx's eyes went wide at their closeness, unable to look away but knowing he should. "You afraid of the water?"

Roxas's eyes almost popped out at Axel's blush. Axel, blushing? That never happened. But then, he had his arms around a very pretty girl, who teasing him into getting into her shower. The Keyblader smirked, inwardly cheering Aoife for making his best friend nervous.

Aoife looked away before Axel could make another move and her eyes crossed Zexion's deep frown at Axel. He looked very disappointed. And sad; no, guilty, for some reason.

"These are the five I want to slay the Heartless: Roxas." The blonde smirked as Xemnas continued. "I want you to slay as many Heartless as you can. Especially the one behind all this, so we can get the hearts. So don't make a fool of yourself."

The Keyblader rolled his eyes. Aoife stepped over, pinching him in the arm before hugging him, making Roxas chuckle and grin at her affection. Zexion finally let go of his frown.

"Aoife."

"M-me? Really?" She bluntly asked, still holding Roxas in a hug. "What for?" Xemnas smirked with taunting orange eyes.

"This mission will give you some real experience. And think of it as if you're paying your dues for the Organization," he answered smoothly. Larxene muffled a giggle in Marluxia's shoulder.

"Demyx," Xemnas said next while Aoife flicked Larxene off and stuck her tongue out behind his back. The Nocturne fell over (anime-style).

"WHY ME?" he cried out with sad puppy eyes. Zexion turned away, about to laugh as Saix rolled his eyes away.

"You'll be a good...distraction, if you can't_ soothe_ the Heartless," he purred out mockingly. Aoife, Roxas and Axel all laughed. Demyx sighed, blinking over to Luxord, who shrugged in pity for him.

"Axel."

A flash of surprise came over Number VIII's face before the confidence came back. Roxas grinned and bumped his fist on the pyro's. Aoife smiled and gave Axel a wink.

"You're going to need to be the group's source of light. As you can see, no one can hope to see beyond five feet," Xemnas said calmly. Axel frowned, looking disappointed.

"What? Come on," he complained, standing behind the three already chosen, "I'm the strongest one out of these three. I'm probably going to have to rescue them. You got...a spiky-haired kid, a damsel in distress, and an idiotic wuss."

It took two whole seconds for the three "helpless" ones to figure out it they were being described. They whipped around to Axel, all retalitating at once in angry protests, getting everyone's attention.

"I ain't a damsel, or in distress, so HA!"

"What's wrong with spiked hair? You have it too!"

"For the last time, I am NOT a wuss!"

Even Saix was staring over in suprise as their mingled echoes went around the halls. Zexion recovered first, blinking up to Demyx.

"So...you agree you're an idiot?"

Demyx sighed sadly. Axel kept blinking with big innocent eyes at whatever was yelled at him. Xemnas, who had only raised an eyebrow, went on.

"You're forgetting the fifth one," he said coldly at their fooling around. "Zexion."

"Huh?" Xigbar and Zexion grunted together. Roxas scratched his head. Aoife only shrugged a little and nodded.

"Well, I don't mind," she whispered; it was a comfort to know he'd be down there, since he was the one that was willing to tell her about her heart and Nobody.

"Funny, you all are in your pajamas," Xigbar pointed out. Zexion sighed and folded his arms.

"Joy and rapture. So, you four ready to get this over with?" he asked moodily. They nodded and ran over to the crawl space, kneeling down to peer into the tiny tunnel.

"Hold on," Vexen called out to Zexion. He smirked and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll use the buddy system if we get separated," he slurred out. Aoife giggled at the mental images. Vexen continued to frown worridely at him. Zexion stared back at him and nodded his head a fraction, breathing out.

"I'm not a fool who'll chase after his past, Vexen," he mumbled to him, confusing Faexio.

"Wait, why can't we just teleport there?" Demyx asked, scratching his hand. Axel looked over to him, surprised he made such a good point.

"Because our corridors will just bring the mob to us, and I think we're going to need the element of surprise," Aoife explained. The other four all blinked together at the fact Aoife figured something out. Aoife shrugged, offended at their surprise. "What? It's common sense."

Axel rubbed his hair as she kept talking. "So, who goes in first?" she asked the feared question. As if on cue, the four spoke together.

"Ladies first."

Aoife sighed at the gang up, ruffling her hair out of her face.

"How about this: first Aoife, then Roxas, Demyx, Axel and then me. You know, in the order of our joining reversed," Zexion suggested with a shrug.

"Alright, sure," Axel mumbled and locked eyes with Roxas and Aoife. They all nodded; this was it-there first mission together.

The rest of the Organization kept watching as they crawled through the hole, one by one unitl Zexion gave them a mock salute to mark his leave. Xemnas sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling they're going to screw up?" Xaldin asked to everyone. Xemnas shook his head as Luxord pulled out his cards, grinning. Larxene giggled.

* * *

Alexia gasped, eyes snapping open with the break of her concentration.

"Are they coming?"

The darkness of the room shifted around with their Heartless. The woman blinked down blindly a few times, remaining in her squatted position, hands gripping down on her thigh and knee. She nodded, licking her lips as the large outline of a creature shifted lazily behind her.

"Who is coming to play with you?" he asked softly, waving a hand over his shoulder. At once, the Heartless all retreated back behind the large creature that was resting at Alexia's heels.

"Her, the Keyblader, Axel, Demyx and Zexion," Alexia whispered. Ares laughed. The swoosh of his cape moved the stale air from somewhere in the impenetrible darkness he was hidden in.

"Ienzo. Ah, I wonder what he looks like now!" Ares breathed in wonder. "He was always that dark and mysterious one that got all the attention."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid enough to let myself get killed. They are nothing!"

"Mmm..." Alexia's eyebrows furrowed at the truth in that.

"Do you doubt me?"

"Even you can admit Keybladers can do anything, Master."

"Even you can admit that's their burden, Alexia. And I know Xehanort's heart; how to pull out the emotion in Xemnas. I know who he really is."

"Do I still go with the plan?"

"Hm...yes. Don't worry, my dear Alexia. Fate has its own way of coming to past, one way or another. After all, we are its tools. But, as my plans unfold, I shall be the one to reign Fate at my will."


	16. Terror in the Night: Scared Yet?

**Terror in the Night: Scared Yet?**

"Ugh! I can barely move!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Ha ha, yeah, do you see the light at the end of the tunnel, Aoife?"

"My elbows are hurting!"

"Come on, Demyx," Roxas urged calmly over his shoulder, then looked forward to Aoife's robe trailing onto the floor of the very cramped tunnel. "Can you see the end yet, Aoife?"

She panted, coming to a halt. "If you haven't noticed," Aoife snarled, "There are no lights anywhere down here! So, no."

"What's the hold up?" Zexion's voiced echoed up.

"Can we keep moving? I don't want to stare at Demyx's ass all night," Axel added with distaste, lowering his chin to the ground. Aoife growled, a knife forming in her hand. Roxas gulped, scooting back and stepping on Demyx's hand in a flash.

"Yeowch!"

"Guys!" Zexion yelled aggresively.

"Stop harassing me dammit!" Aoife yelled right back.

"My fingers," Demyx whined, blowing on his stinging hand. Axel sighed, a bored expression on his face.

"Let's go," Zexion ordered, drumming his fingers more rapidly. "We can't afford to waste any precious time."

Roxas shifted his focus ahead, licking his lips.

"Aoife..."

"You guys...Crazy kiya re," Aoife whispered with ice, rolling her gray-green eyes; Faexio giggled with sympathy.

"What?" Axel blinked at the foreign words. Instead of answering, Aoife set the knife in between her teeth and crawled ahead in silence. Excluding Demyx, everyone quieted down and moved on. After a couple of minutes, Aoife felt a cold draft. She reached a hand ahead of her then up, feeling no wall.

"Finally," she mumbled through the knife, hastily bringing her body out and staggered in a stand. It was, if possible, colder and more dark here than in the halls. Belting her knife, she tip-toed forward slowly with arms out, feeling for the drop space Zexion warned about.

"That took forever," Roxas moaned and stretched his arms up high. With a sigh he tugged at the end of his shirt. He opened eyes, seeing no Aoife."Aoife? Uh...where'd you go?"

"Here," she answered out a few feet ahead and to the right, feeling around for when the ground gave. "I think I...ah-ha! I found it!"

She heard Roxas carefully stagger for her, who ended up grabbing her around the middle, making the girl laugh.

"See, you didn't trip, Rox," Aoife praised, ruffling his spiky hair as he wiped his forehead.

"Where...?"

"Right in front of us, so don't make any sudden movements forward," Aoife nodded. Roxas tightened his hold around her, laughing sheepishly. Demyx was looking around in the shadows as the last two pulled out.

"Okay...," he whispered, letting his bunny slippers lead him through the darkness. "Where are you guys?"

"Here," Roxas and Aoife answered together.

"Just stay put," Zexion said following after Axel. A smirk quirked his lips. "Don't do anything stupid."

"He's talking to you, Demyx," Axel laughed. Demyx frowned and stomped forward, completely blind to Aoife and Roxas a couple feet in front of him. So, the offended Nocturne ran into them, making them fly down in screams. As Zexion and Axel called out in panic, Demyx lost all of his balance and tipped off the edge, squashing them and their yells painfully.

"OW!"

"_Demyx!"_

"What happened?" Zexion's voice floated above them as the pale glow of firelight lessened the intense shadows. Aoife grumbled, squashed under both boys and therefore unable to move an inch. Roxas had dizzy eyes, a lump on his head. Zexion and Axel peered down at the bodies.

"This is all Demyx's fault!" Aoife cried out when she could lift her head.

"Can you get off of us Demyx?" Roxas asked, rubbing his head with his free hand. The Nobody pulled his legs out and backed away, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said sincerely before offering his hand to Roxas. "I didn't see you."

Roxas blinked a few times in dizziness as Axel and Zexion jumped down without a fiasco. "That's okay. Are my eyes screwed up?"

"No you're fine, blondie," Axel convinced sarcastically, flicking him in the forehead. The hand holding the hot flames raised, bringing their surroundings into light. Aoife, who was temporarily forgotten, pushed up with a few sways as Demyx recovered the slipper that flew off. Everyone looked around as Zexion stepped forward.

"All right, let's take this slow. We need to be quiet down here."

"Excuse me, I'm human," Aoife hissed, hand on her hip. The Schemer ignored her, pivoting around to face his group.

"We go down this hallway, then go down the ladder at the left. Once down, we'll get to the warehouse. Got it?" he whispered, brushing off his robe.

They nodded and the former apprentice proceeded to lead the way, unmoved by the thick shadows. Demyx and Axel, their source of light, walked on, followed closely by Roxas and then finally Aoife. No one spoke as they journeyed down the hollow hall, a irritating dripping somewhere ahead.

Aoife bent her head, hugging her arms around her shivering chest. Her heart was racing at the speed of light as the count of footsteps kept increasing to their mission. A battle was going to go down, with Heartless, who probably wanted her heart more than a regular one, being unwhole and just waiting to be ripped out.

She could feel her Nobody staring at her from inside, in comfort and support. Even though Aoife couldn't see it, she could sense Faexio was very tense, like she was hearing someone Aoife wasn't. It wasn't the drugs, but something from the dark.

Faexio, sitting on the stone railing of an overhanging balcony in Aoife's heart, held a tight expression on her face, face cupped in one hand with her elbow resting on her thigh. Her dark green eyes were gazed upward to the night sky, a trace of isolated worry locked in her irises, wisps of white and pale gold strands flying over her face. The Angel couldn't stop frowning; even though she could sense Zexion and the others surrounding Aoife, she couldn't shake the feeling Aoife was still walking right into a trap. That Xemnas and the other five were hiding something very serious. Some image was just out of the tip of her reach, and with it, some foreboding she should so easily be able to understand.

Blue cape. Blue hood. Black strand of hair. Masked face. Familiar shaped eyes. Silver eyes. The eyes kept flashing a frustrated warning that Faexio wasn't understanding.

Faexio bit her tongue, losing the image in a ripple again. She wasn't even bother trying to figure out what she was trying to tell; the eyes kept the nostalgic feeling in her body.

"Here we go," Axel said as Zexion knelt down to the ladder. Aoife, fingering the knife tucked in her belt, walked up to see. She cringed at it, seeing the thin ladder sink into a well of infinite darkness. Just looking at it made Aoife shiver weak.

"Let's go down in the order we went in the tunnel," Zexion said, more so as a command than a suggestion.

"What?" Aoife yelled out, utterly shocked she was being thrown down first in the den of the wolves. Demyx's eyes were big but somberly comforting as she heaved out in fear, heart never ceasing to slow down. Zexion tore his gaze up to her, seemingly calm.

"Come on, Aoife," Roxas urged gently, touching her arm just as gently and looked into her eyes. Aoife bit her lip and stared away from him and found Axel's eyes. Sighing, she brushed past to kneel in front of the ladder. Side-glancing Zexion, who held a serious frown, Aoife twisted her body around, slowly lowering herself down into the shadows, gulping once before she held her breath, as if the darkness was poison.

Everyone followed suit, and Axel had to extinguish his warm flames, making Aoife's body shiver unwillingly as her bare feet kept falling down to step on another greasy metal bar. Her dilated eyes closed down, not wanting to see no light. After what felt like half an hour, but really two minutes, Aoife's feet touched down on the ground. Her body sank on shaking knees in haste.

Faexio's grunt made her step away in time from the ladder. The Gypsy turned to the wall, though she couldn't be sure there was any wall there from how dark it was, and hugged herself again, humming a song in her head to calm. Eventually, a hand came down firmly on her shoulder, making her freeze.

"Aoife?" Zexion asked quietly.

"Yeah?" She blinked and looked around to him. Axel produced more fire in his hand with the snap of his fingers. Next to him, Roxas was taking out his Keyblades, stoically frowning.

"You okay?" Demyx asked worriedly. Aoife, sensing their vibes, shook her head and smiled bravely, flicking her knife up in the air to catch.

"I'm fine. Let's get this Heartless," Aoife insisted and rushed on ahead out of Zexion's reach to the warehouse door. She breathed in and out, washing her nerves away as she slid to a stop, gripping down on the hilt of the knife.

Her hand reached out for the door, letting her palm press on it. Axel and Roxas had run up to her, the pyro ripping her arm back, making her spin around to his furious eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, running off by yourself? You out of all of us are the one in most danger," he said rather dangerously, gripping down on her wrist. Roxas made a sound of warning to Axel, shifting the weight of his weapons as Zexion and Demyx walked up.

"Proving I am not some helpless, useless, pointless, weak girl in this story," Aoife answered proudly. Before Axel could snap back, she kicked back on the door, slamming it open forcefully. Roxas jumped when it bounced back off the wall in clattering echoes as Zexion practically snarled at her.

"You just gave away our cover, you fool!" he whispered venemously, stepping between Roxas and Axel, who had let go of her. "We needed to-"

"Too late now," Aoife said over her shoulder with a confident smirk. "I'm human, and I fight my opponents face-to-face. Sorry, Nobody." She strode into the warehouse in a slow and steady pace, lost in the dark, armed with only a knife in her right hand, dark waves falling down her back.

"Aoife...?" Zexion whispered with crinkled eyes, hand in front of his mouth.

"She's crazy," Demyx whispered. Roxas glanced from Axel, then to Demyx when the red head raced after her, putting out his flames to summon his chakrams. Roxas made to reach for him but he disappeared in the shadows like Aoife.

"What do we do?" Demyx asked. Zexion was frowning with a small wince as his eyes set on the darkness of the open room. Roxas blinked, looking over with serious eyes.

"We follow!"

For once, Aoife wasn't afraid as she took her time in walking in the wide open warehouse. She was feeling too pissed off to feel any fear, a deep frown set on her pink lips as she put shields around her mind to block out Faexio, who was now probably angrier than her. More than that, Aoife was determined to prove she wasn't like her heart.

_"Fight back if you don't want to be a reflection your heart."_ Zexion's advise sung loudly inside her.

Aoife came to a smooth stop in the center, not even bothering to see through the darkness. Her head tilted up and around, seeing through her eyelashes the outline of metal ledgings above. A bored sigh came out, eyes lightened with cool provokal. She pursed her lips, bangs falling over one eye.

"Oh come out, come out, where ever you are," she sang lightly, turning around once. "Come out, come out, and play with the broken heart." At the last words she grinned wickedly.

Something creaked outside her zone, accompanied by a shift in the air. Aoife tightened up, letting her eyes lose focus for a change to catch anything creeping around.

Someone started to clap out, chortling amusingly and deeply.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, a shiver rolling down her spine. Aoife frowned, letting off a "tch," making the spectator laugh completely at her action, as if throughly entertained. The wings on her gloves flashed once. Far behind her, Roxas was sneaking behind a pillar of boxes near the entrance ahead of Demyx and Zexion. As they crowded together in shivers, the door shut by itself in a tight snap. They all spun around with widened eyes, Demyx gulping. Axel had paused, being a few pillars ahead, trying to sense how many were in the room.

"All right. Yeah, cute," Aoife said sarcastically, forming a pistol in her left hand. "Show yourself bastard and greet me, and I might not shoot your balls off."

The laughter gradually died down and the swoosh of a cape rippled through the air, followed by the thump of boots on the ground somewhere ahead of her. The sound of chains and accessories tinkled in the air as he rose up straight. Aoife could barely make out his form in the shadows.

The man took a strong step forward. Already Aoife could detect the skilled grace of him from that single movement. Squinting hard, she saw a hood was pulled low over his face, hiding his eyes. A ring on his finger gleamed eerily, even in the dark, warning her that was no normal ring.

"Didn't your mother teach you to stay away the dark?" the man asked, a spice of amusement in his smooth, deep voice, a foreign accent audible. Aoife narrowed her eyes, not wanting to move until he moved closer. The man must have sense it in her stillness, for he swept into a naturally perfected walk, temporarily mezmorizing Aoife.

As he walked he snapped his ringed fingers, and a faint light glowed to life above the center of the warehouse, where Aoife was. It spead only ten feet around her. Snickering, the man slowly walked toward the pale light. Axel gritted down his teeth, losing concentration.

"No wait...your mother was killed...yes, that's right...you Fairs have that trait of getting yourselves killed off like animals. You are no exception," he said without falter, a hand on his hip while the other was gently clenched in front of his mouth. Aoife crinched.

"Shut the hell up!" she yelled viciously, heart beating noisily in the rise and fall of her chest. He stopped in the edge of the light with an evil grin, showing off his fanged teeth. A midnight blue cape was wrapped around his upper torso and around the shoulders, falling down to his heels. He held his arms out in front of him now, hands holding their opposite's wrist, making the cape coat around the front of his muscled but lean body.

Aoife caught the ring that shined at her; a sapphire diamond was set on his right hand, the only gemed ring on him. She blinked furiously a few times, tensing out her body, ready to defend or attack. He let out a sigh, his shaded eyes glued on her face, though Aoife couldn't tell what he was looking at.

"Ah...your face...well, well...it's exactly like...," he whispered intensely, letting his voice drift, a dark charisma purring off him. "No wonder Xemnas found you so easily..."

Aoife bit down her teeth to stop the anger trembling her body, eyes glowing at his words.

"Has he told, anything?" he asked in a conversational tone. "Or is he keeping you shut away in the dark until the 'opportune' moment? Well, I know some things you don't."

"Shut up," Aoife warned queitly. He sighed dramatically, shaking his head, letting his muscles loosen.

"You should be more polite," he said softly, too softly. He raised an arm to her, hand slightly streched, making Aoife step back. "Especially to the ones who could thieve you away."

It all happened in that last part of that sentence: he inched to her before blurring away. Aoife made to move, but his hand caressing her hair back and his hot breath on her neck froze her, his hands trailing down her arms to grip her wrists to her sides so she couldn't attack.

She didn't breathe, eyes like deer caught in the headlights as his hand took hold of hers, raising it above her heart. She could hear his smile.

"And the ones who want that heart," he purred easily in her ear, tickling her chakram earring. Aoife swallowed the disgusting taste that rose in her mouth, barely turning her head to his.

"And why would you want it?" she whispered as cooly as she could, her rushing blood warning she was being locked in the grip of the most powerful Heartless. He grinned.

"I wonder, Miss Fair. Maybe it's because you have a broken heart, and I'm the Master Hunter," he breathed darkly, gripping harder. Aoife held in a whimper. "I'm a Heartless who held onto his mind and feelings. As a Heartless, I want those hearts of the light. But yours...it's so rare."

Aoife got goosebumps at the sinister purr in the last word. He laughed at her fear.

"Let me put it in simple terms so you understand," he continued casually, trailing his other hand back up her arm. Aoife squirmed, trying to throw him off, but it only aroused him, pushing the fear further and further in his caught prey. "Your heart to a Heartless...it's like blood dripping off a human to a starving vampire," he chuckled, feeling her trembling. "Cracked open and alluringly scented. Just begging to be devoured. That's what your heart does to us Heartless...even for me, it's tempting for me..."

He gripping the hand he was holding above her hand in an iron grip, his voice growing husky. "...It would be too easy for me to rip it out of your tender, trembling chest...," he whispered, letting his tanned hand fall over the curve of her chest as his mouth opened, his head drifting past her left shoulder. Her knuckles were chalk white under her gloves, almost snapping her tiny weapons in half, wanting to attack but already knowing it'd be a pointless attempt.

Before his fanged teeth could get close, a whizzing sound sped through the air. The Hunter, smirking, faded into shadows off her back. A curse sounded behind Aoife's left side. She gazed around, seeing Axel catching the flaming chakram, letting it rest on his wrist. His eyes fell onto hers, still deer caught in the headlights. A gentle smile lightened his face as he walked to her.

With his free hand he cupped her cheek, brushing a falling tear away with his thumb. Aoife choked out a sound, feeling the burning sting under her eyes.

"I'm not crying. I'm just in shock right now," Aoife hissed stubbornly, brushing his hand away. Axel sighed ruggedly, gripping her around the back so he could squeeze her into him.

"You're not useless, Aoife," Axel whispered warmly, quickly letting his arm drop to walk ahead of her.

"Oh. Isn't this touching?" the Hunter's voice rang out in the shadows ahead of them, breaking up the moment. "A Nobody trying to love. Aoife, you could do _so much_ better than being infatuaited with some empty shell...wouldn't you say, Alexia?"

Aoife growled, standing next to Axel. He looked untouched by his words, now holding his chakrams in his battle stance. A young woman's voice came from somewhere in the air.

"Come on now, Ares. They're young! It's all about the eyes, where your soul is captured by that person you fall madly in love with. I can relate Aoife, it happened to me," Alexia said, her voice coming closer from behind them. "And don't be offended, Axel, he's just never been able to love another and experience it all."

A threating growl filled the air, far from human, that old wound touched upon.

"Forgive me, Master," she whispered out in her silky voice. "I'm just trying to get acquainted with the prey I'm about to play with."

"Then stop being friend and act like the Hunter you are," Ares growled warningly under his hood, watching her step up into the ring of the light. Axel glanced over his shoulder, but Aoife turned around to face her. Her hood was up but her shapely body was in the light, her knee-high boots sliding on the gritty ground. A dark green jean skirt and a purple tank top rested on her body, revealing glowing, radiant dark skin. She looked normal.

"Hey there, Aoife," Alexia greeted, letting her hood drop as she spoke, uncovering her perfectly proportional face. She winked her almond-shaped yellow eyes at them and smiled, making her look harmless. "So...we finally meet, you and I. Ha ha, kind of bizarre, for me. Like deja vu."

Aoife blinked at her. Alexia's smile went to a grin, her eyes falling into gentle curiosity, seeing how different the light was from the shadow she befriended.

"What? Nothing to say? That's a first from you, girl."

Axel twisted around, pointing his chakram at her. Alexia closed her eyes with a smirk, giggling.

"Don't turn your back on Ares, it could be the last thing you do," she advised in a sultry tone, her eyes drifting over the two before darting to the right. Aoife whipped around, seeing Ares had vanished. Axel poured flames on his weapons, barely lifting one before he was blasted off his feet as Aoife turned back around, seeing Ares's cape flutter past her line of vision, temporarily hiding Alexia.

"My point," she threw out, tossing her smooth raven hair over her shoulder. "He's the Master Hunter for a VERY good reason. Now you're going to learn it the...painful way, heh heh."

"And what are you?" Aoife snapped, pointing her pistol at Alexia. "What do you want with Organization XIII? They don't have hearts, so get out."

Alexia smirked, her eyes glowing softly. "I couldn't care less about what happens to the Nobodies. They're a different race. You're the one of the chosen we need, Aoife, to fulfill our destiny. You're the ransom we can use on Xemnas."

"What?"

"Ah. Keep your head down girl, he's coming for you now," Alexia insisted, pointing a finger at her. Aoife felt Ares turning in the air for her and she fell to her knees as he slashed by. "Good girl, you're a fast learner. Just like the Child Queen, though she's not as slow and childish as you."

Aoife, remaining in her kneeling position, looked up. Alexia's eyes widened.

"Queen? Who is that?" the Gypsy asked in a gasp. The woman eyed her, calculating Aoife's lack of response.

"My point. You don't know? Why, you should know better than anyone else in the world," Alexia urged, boring her eyes into hers. Flames circled around her, making her sniff and her eyes fall in boredom as Axel circled within the flames. The woman flicked her hands out, narrowing her eyes. Instantly the flames stopped along with Axel, who had stepped out to attack her from the left.

"Bad boy, Axel," Alexia sighed. She swiftly jumped out of the circle of fire in somersault, landing neatly. She peered around at him, her body turned to Aoife. "I can freeze anything that threatens me. We ain't gonna play nice with you nothings."

Aoife rushed up to attack as Alexia stared back to her, unfreezing Axel, but a hand encircled around her windpipe, lifting her roughly off the ground. The knife and pistol disappeared as they fell from her hands, which were gripping onto Ares's clenched hand.

"Am I scaring you yet?" Ares asked from behind her in dark humor, enjoying her attempts to fight back.

Her eyes watered as she swung her legs in vain, feeling her lungs empty fast. Ares smiled and crushed down harder, making Aoife cry out in agony, a tear falling from her tightly shut eyes. As her legs grew tired, her position was battered out of Ares's grasp and collapsed to the floor. A furious roar erupted out of Ares was mingled with an angrier cry from Roxas. She choked out and rolled on her side as vicious snaps and growls came from Ares, who sounded like he was in a nasty scuffle. She opened her hazy eyes, gasping.

Roxas was now slashing valiantly at the Hunter, whose hood had flown off, revealing his blue and yellow eye, blonde hair whipping around him. The scar along that unnartural eye reminded Aoife of Xigbar without warning.

Ares evaded backward from the Keyblades with growls and rushing up to him with snaps when he left an opening, his body crouched in blind anger. Roxas shielded with his other blade whenever he tried and twisted around to slash at his legs, releasing his empty fury. But Ares would always jump up. Roxas's eyes were sparked, nose pinched tight at the creature that tried to strangle Aoife.

Finally, Ares caught an oppurtunity, his years of battles outweighing Roxas's lack of experience. He kicked at Oblivion when it missed him, rushing closer and gutted Roxas with his knee while pressing his elbow down on the back of his throat. Roxas gagged, his eyes going blank at the monstrous strength pressing in him.

"ROXAS!" Axel screamed in horror. He made to run but Alexia swept in front of him, holding her cape out like a flag.

"Nuh-ah-ah. Don't ever get tangled into one of Ares's fights. That's suicide," she warned with a seductive smile. Axel growled, throwing his charkams at her. Alexia sighed and froze them, making the Nobody gasp. Smirking, Ares let Roxas drop to the floor like a limp doll, the Keyblades fading."I thought we went over this," she said with the roll of the eyes.

Aoife staggered to her feet at last, trying to rush to Roxas and get air into her. Ares had reached down, lifting him up by the front of his shirt. She growled, throwing a knife at him. Alexia waved her hand behind her back, easily freezing the knife too.

"Too predictable," Alexia retorted, her cool eyes holding the fire wielder's. "Come now, someone get me excited."

Aoife looked back while bouncing on her heels in panic, torn between helping Axel or saving Roxas, who had gone unconscious. Before she could whip out more weapons, the sound of rushing water stopped her panic. Eyes widening, Aoife watched as water clones sped out from the darkness of the room and exploded onto the Thief of Hearts. Axel jumped with Aoife, the woman not making a move at the ambush.

Ares glared over as water drenced his Hunter. He sighed, forming a fireball as he raised his free arm.

"Do you really want to play with fire, _James_?"

The man's eyebrows flew up in surprise, his grip on the Key of Destiny loosening. The Schemer's haugthy, handsome laughter went through the air like music. With a growl Ares threw the fireball for Aoife; Number VI laughed in earnest.

Aoife's eyes went huge at the magic flying for her; she had no training with magic. And fire, the element she couldn't combat. Before her life could flash before her eyes, a tome zoomed in front of her, opening and absorbing the fireball. Ares bit off a curse but Roxas disappeared from his grip, making him shake with his frustration.

"Oops," Zexion grunted in an act of surprise.

In a second, Zexion was standing in front of Aoife, holding his lexicon out to Ares as Roxas appeared at his side. He grinned and the fireball blasted back to its owner at twice the speed it had. The Hunter frowned as his eyes locked onto the former Ienzo, his arm slamming the fireball into the wall which died in a small show of fireworks.

Aoife roused out of her freeze and bent down to Roxas, bringing his upper body onto her lap. She ran a hand over his face, feeling no blood. She breathed out in relief before scowling up at her ally.

"Took your damn sweet time there," she whispered.

"Ienzo..."

"Just returning the gift. We, the Organization XIII, don't appreciate fire thrown at our faces," Zexion said smoothly, closing his book. Aoife frowned at his smirk, then looked over to Alexia.

She was wiping her wet hair out of her face so she could stare up to Demyx, who was standing on a pillar of boxes, sitar in hand, wearing a huge grin. Axel blinked in shock, standing idly by.

"Like it?" Demyx asked sweetly, smiling happily at the Hunter. Aoife's jaw was dropped open.

Alexia laughed up to the Nocturne, a sly expression falling on her face.

"Oh, honey, I'm going to have so much fun with you," she promised, eyes sparkling seriously, "So...let's dance." With one hand, she reached over and tossed her cape over her head, letting it drift away. Demyx smile's widened, disappearing in a dark portal. He reappearing beside Axel and pulled him into another portal, finally appearing at Aoife's side with their backs to Zexion.

"So, what's the plan, Zexion?" Axel asked casually, despite the fact they had a Hunter on either side of them."We're clad in pajamas, backed up in a bind with the darkness all around." Demyx swung his sitar around, getting into his stance. Brushing her hair back, Aoife stared up at them with worry, still holding Roxas.

"Okay...here's the plan...we run around...we don't mess up our hair..."

Demyx nodded to this. Aoife swirled her hand around for him to continue. "...And?"

"All I got so far."

"Heh heh-we're screwed," Aoife said immediately, looking away from their leader.


	17. Terror in the Night: The Extreme

Head in her hand, Valentina sighed, her half-closed eyes watching her Master and Alexia fight with five of the Organization through her crystal ball. Rajani was standing on the other side with folded arms, her mask and hood back on; every now and then her fingers would graze the hilt of her sword as her eyes lost focus.

"What's with you?" the second in command asked rather rudely, narrowing her eyes to the girl. She shifted her legs and flattened a pillow so she was more comfortable. When she looked back, Valentina saw Rajani hadn't even glanced at her. "The hell? Stop being so weird or I'll send you away."

In a long blink, Rajani focused on the woman interrupting her. "What?"

"Are you even watching? I'd thought you'd be more concerned with Alexia in the fray," she sneered. Rajani's eyes crinkled in worry, making her delighted. She looked arrogantly back down at the crystal ball. "Hope your light takes a chunk out of her."

"Fuck off," Rajani warned through clenched teeth, exposing her fanged teeth. Valentina rolled her eyes in an unimpressed expression.

"Watch yourself girl. I'm above you."

"You're certainly not above Ares from the gossip I've heard," Rajani shot back in a low tone

Valentina giggled, a lock of hair falling over her face. "Can't argue on that. The Master does have a way of keeping you warm at night," she admitted in a vile purr to the officer's ears. Never taking her eyes off the scene, Rajani snorted loudly and rolled her tongue, silver eyes shimmering.

"Only 'cause he's got fireballs..."

* * *

**Terror in the Night: The Extreme**

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

Xaldin cursed bitterly over Luxord's laughs. Currently those two, Marluxia and Lexaeus were in a tight game of Go Fish. Well, not quite; safe to say The Gambler of Fate was winning, but Larxene was looking over their shoulders for Number XI. Poor Xaldin was a sitting duck.

Saix sighed to himself, looking away from their group to observe the other three. Xemnas was leaning on the wall with closed eyes, patient as ever. Xigbar was talking in a fast pace with Vexen, who looked unconcerned about what the Freeshooter was telling him.

The Diviner narrowed his eyes in suspicion, his face illuminated in the moonlight. Xigbar never worries.

Now the man walked back to Xemnas. This cycle wasn't going to stop until Aoife and the boys came back from their mission. Still, Saix was curious as to why Xigbar was so fidgety.

He wrapped his blanket around him tighter before peering back up to the moon, letting his mind wonder through his own private, precious memories. Memories of his days in the light.

* * *

"Just slap him if he won't wake up, Aoife," Zexion growled quietly, keeping his stare on Ares's eyes. Demyx and Axel were glaring at Alexia, who was the most relaxed being in the room, besides Roxas (who was still unconscious). "We can't have our key bearer down."

"My slap would just knock him out again," Aoife mumbled, rollling her eyes.

Demyx gulped. "Why did you call him James, Zexy?" he whispered, blinking back to him, but he didn't appear to hear.

"What's wrong James? The years made you forget about the ones who tortured you day after day after day..." Zexion whispered intensely, tilting his head up with observant dark eyes. Ares didn't move a hair. "Or were our little fun experiments too much that it made you weak in the head."

"Come on, Roxas," Aoife whispered, pinching his arm in hopes of waking the blonde.

Ares scoffed. "Don't play yourself out as if you were stronger than me, Ienzo. You were always trailing after Even and the others. Though, on the contrary, I must thank you all for pushing me to the darkness. But that doesn't mean we're buddies again, Ienzo. You see," he uttered out softly, looking down at his hands. "I have found things you'd never..._dream_ of. And the power..." he broke off into deep laughter. Zexion narrowed his eyes, spreading his feet out so he was blocking more of Roxas and Aoife. "I must say, I'm glad with the powers I've developed! The things I've learned, the people I've discovered."

"Discovered?" Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean forced against their will? You know the definition of kidnapped, right?"

The Master Hunter laughed loudly, throwing his head back, sending shivers down Aoife's back. Alexia smirked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Like you did with me, you mean, right?" Ares finally contracted smartly, leaning toward the former apprentice. Zexion frowned but his eyes remained unyielding. "No, Ienzo, we Hunters are not like the primitive Heartless you can control. We are seperate from the so-called Seeker of Darkness. We Hunters weren't cowards, dragged into the darkness. We willingly gave into the darkness, when the light betrayed us."

Aoife's eyes widened as her head shot up to him, feeling her heart skip a beat. Ares's eyes flickered to her action for a brief second. Zexion tensed, gripping the bind of his lexicon.

"Despite Xehanort's power, I decided to go to the darkness of my own will at last, not particularly fond of being torn around by him," he continued as Aoife stared at the smooth scar along the yellow eye, looking horrified. "The ultimate light, the ultimate power and knowledge to everything, is locked somewhere in the deepest darkness, Ienzo. And I'm getting closer to obtaining it, the light within the darkness." His hand reached out and clutched tightly, as if taking a treasure.

His eyes flashed wildly. "And I know of a door that no one else does...a destiny that I'm going to push out to achieve the Hunters' goal...Kingdom Hearts..." Ares stopped, running a hand through his hair_. _"The Door to Dreams."

Ares stopped, running a hand through his hair and began to recite something eloquently, an enigmatic passage dusted in old legend:

_"'The Sky and Sun become one as the Beauty of song lights the way; the scarred and broken can reach the Kingdom of Hearts through their hopes and dreams. Only they can pass through the Door to Dreams, to the light within evertrue darkness..._

_The Beauty will walk with the Land, the only ones who can heal these fallen and damned. For they will forever be as one; never shall the wounds on their hearts come undone. The Beauty and Earth will pray the dream of the worlds, the hope of the beaten, the love of the hero._

_But Heaven won't hear their sin-stained prayers.'"_

Alexia spoke now, her voice flowing like honey: _"'The Land will crumble beneath her feet when he takes the light of her hope to raise the Sky up above; their broken roads will drift apart in Twilight and Shadow. Alone, she will shatter and fall-Off the edge of despair, sunken in betrayel and sorrow no one has gone through. The Beauty will be able to rise only with the embrace of her sun._

_The Hope of the Sea will give them determination to strive onward and reconcile. Together, they can come to unite the dark and light, nothingness and all in-between. They will save the worlds' dream of unity with the dying of the Wind..._

_All the downtrod outcasts in all the worlds are the fated few who can find the hidden light for the heroes. Many scattered paths abound. Only when the worlds see the passing of the shrouded soul can they unite down the same lone road. The broken hearted can make the worlds' dream come true._

_But, the price of the freedom will be destined by the worlds; the whole Beauty of song will sing The Prayer in the dark hour as the Destined Sacrifice is laid down for all hearts. The Sky and Sun become one, and the light can finally be found...'"_

The Thief of Hearts's voice flowed away into nothing, her solemn, tired eyes closing.

No one moved, stunned with goosebumps at those mystical words of an unknown. Aoife's eyes were as round and bright as coins, feeling a strange nostalgic but awakening emotion. They all felt it. She never heard of THAT door, let alone that existed.

Those words...felt so powerful...

"The words from some unknown. I still am searching for the one who wrote this down to see if there are any vital parts missing, like what is beyond the Door to Dreams; rather tricky business," Ares said briskly, breaking their trance."This incomplete passage I had found is part of the goal of the Hunters."

"Surely if there is a dream world, there's a door. But nothing is known, like what is beyond the Door to Dreams; rather tricky business," Ares said briskly, breaking their trance."This door...is part of the goal of the Hunters."

Smiling, he threw his arm out, making his cape flow back. "I've traveled, searched and studied on anything that could clue me in. I've figured out a few things. We know how the fates will unfold, and we plan to see it put in motion, so we can get what we desire. I know things you Organization creatures have no clue on...care to take a guess at any of it, Ienzo? You are the most cunning still, I presume."

"Stop calling me that! I'm Zexion," he whispered with an icy flare, dark bangs shying into his heated eyes. The man didn't appear to hear.

"You see, I learned something...I finally understand something, but I think I already knew it, back when he took everything of mine," he fired out, eyes bright. "Just as darkness has its perks...the light has its faults," Ares said slowly in gentleness. Alexia shifted, lowering her gaze, making Aoife glance back. "Nothing is perfect," he whispered soberly, eyes shining weakly. "Not even the light. "

"Stop with your pathos bullshit!" Axel yelled impatiently, glaring at the man over his shoulder, "You're nothing but darklings! You can't make us feel sorry for you."

"Axel, shut up," Zexion hissed so quietly, his eyes dashing down to Aoife staring at Ares. "I'll handle Ares with Roxas and Aoife. You and Demyx handle the other one. Aoife..."

"Y-yeah?" Aoife whispered, looking back down at Roxas. Zexion's right leg shifted an inch more in front of her.

"When it starts, get to the metal ledgings above and use it as a shield if you have to, but wake him up," he said, barely moving his lips. "I can hold him off for a moment, but I can't fight him alone. And he's a Heartless; no matter what, he has need to fear the Keyblade."

Aoife nodded numbly, gripping Roxas's limp body tight to her, scrunching her feet to be prepared to take flight.

"Everyone...," Zexion mumbled on. Axel shifted the charkams around. "Don't drop your guard around these people. They're not ordinary darklings."

"Enough talking, Nobodies!" Alexia boomed out, slamming her foot on the ground, hands still clasped behind her back."Let's get to know each other better now..." Her voice dropped in a whisper, her chin dipping downward while her shoulders scrunched up and her body tensed down, ready to strike. Axel gritted his teeth down as a dark aura shimmered off her skin, making her like a mirage.

"Aoife, get ready to jump," Zexion barely muttered audibly, running his fingers along the spine of his lexicon, all the while staring at Ares, who hadn't made any move. "Axel, use your fire to keep your Hunter on your side of the room. Demyx, use time trials on her when you can," he ordered as Aoife shifted up another inch, latching down on Roxas, feeling Demyx stir behind her.

"And you bookworm?" Axel whispered in a taunt, smirking before he crouched down. Another inch up for Aoife, shifting her elbow to tuck it in.

"Hmph. I'm the master of illusions," he replied in a mock of his own, tossing his head back. "But I'm flattered you worry about me, Axel." Demyx laughed quietly, running his forefinger along a string of his instrument as their girl rose a bit more, her knees starting to strain at the holding position.

"As much as a Nobody can worry," Axel said arrogantly, letting a grin pass over him before he glanced over his shoulder, giving him the most serious warning."Don't let him touch them, Zexion. Or I'll make you regret it."

"Worry about yourself, you over-caring fool," Zexion bit off at a normal volume, ending their conversation as he tossed his book into his other hand. Ares grinned sinsiterly, eyes shining.

"Get ready," Aoife swallowed, feeling Ares start to power up. He closed his eyes, slowly lifting his hands, palms up. Shadows swirled around his arms, spiraling to shape out his weapons.

"I'll show you all...Darkness is the truth!" Ares shouted boldly, thrusting his arms out wide. A lethal scimitar appeared in each hand. These were no ordinary swords; they were made of a foreign, what looked to be black diamond instead of metal as the blade, with a sapphire diamond encrusted on the hilt, like the one on his ring. He twirled his swords around twice as he narrowed his bloodythirsty eyes to his opponents, breathing in with his mouth.

"Ladies first," Alexia hummed as her aura disappeared. With a sly grin she blurred away.

"Shit, she's fast!" Axel breathed, pushing Demyx forward so he could barricade the Hunter to one half of the room. He raised his shaking hands, cracks of fire appearing behind them. Zexion breathed in as the wall of fire rose up behind him and Aoife. "Fast like Larxene. Don't screw up Demyx."

"I won't-" the Nobody broke off, paling at the sight of the Hunter flashing right in front of him, leering with interest at the two men.

"Cat got your tongue?" she piped out, cocking her head to the side. Demyx couldn't move under her stare. She smiled gently at him just as Axel swung his arms out, chakrams spinning through the air for her. The Heartless's smile became challenging as she evaded in dancer-like spins around them, not moving far from her stand. As she stilled, long arms caught the weapons right behind her, making her eyes widen.

"Come here," Axel lulled out, grinning down triumphantly at her from close behind, arms stretched out on either side. He crossed his arms, making Alexia wince at the trap of his loose embrace, keeping her arms tight to her sides so the spikes wouldn't cut in so deep. "I'll make it all stop!"

Alexia frowned with a growl as he slipped embers into the charkams.

Meanwhile, Ares was slowly walking to Zexion when Aoife literally jumped away, scraping up to the ledging and laid Roxas down. Bending over she started to call for him.

"Come on Roxas, we need to you. Wake up," she urged sharply, patting his cheek. Briefly she checked his pulse (it was there) and shook him slightly. Below, Ares edged to Zexion with an impassive face. Zexion simply stood with the book held out in one arm, the fence of flames crackling behind him, casting shadows onto his serious face. "Roxas, please!" she shouted, fearful of leaving Zexion alone.

He groaned as he body twitched. Aoife blinked, leaning back before cupping the side of his face.

"Roxas? Please wake up," she begged, "Zexion needs our help or he's going to get killed!"

"Aoi...fe," Roxas sniffed in, his chest heaving as he rosed. "What...?"

Aoife gasped happily, smiling at his dark blue eyes. "Hey, you!"

"What happened, Aoife? You okay?" he asked more intelligently, holding his eyes shut momentarily. He gripped his fingers on his forehead, frowning deeply. "I feel like crap."

She giggled, unable to stop smiling at his luck. Roxas opened his eyes, smiling serenely up to her. The Gypsy didn't want to break the peaceful moment, wishing she could snap a photo of this Roxas; but the Hunters were hunting.

"That guy Ares knocked you out. Hard. Real hard," she explained with a shaky voice, lifting him up by the shoulder to a sitting position as her mind rewinded and went through the Hunter's tactic, making a mental note of the form. "Zexion got you out of there before he could do any more. Now he's alone with him, trying to hold him off until we can help."

The Keyblader leapt up in one jump, holding his head.

"Whoa! I gotta go help him!" he said in a wild rush, making Aoife sweat drop.

"Glad you're okay," she said dumbly, stunned at his revival. She stood up and pointed down to them. Roxas turned around, gasping.

"What did Axel do?" he said with accusation. Aoife whipped her head to him.

"Roxas, calm down. He's doing fine. Now we gotta go help Zexy. Whoa, I just called him Zexy...," Aoife said, holding her head as Roxas brought out his Keyblades. "Head rush." Roxas leap down, running to Zexion's side. "Hey, wait up!" she cried, throwing herself down, running up to the boys.

Demyx ducked as Axel was blown off his feet once again, leaving him solo to square off with the woman.

"You use water too?" he asked, staring at her crouched form. Alexia stood back up, smiling.

"Yes. But that's not the only thing I can do," she whispered, putting a finger to her lips. Demyx started to play his sitar, water clones bursting onto the scene. Alexia rolled her eyes. In flashes, she executed all fourty in clean swipes. By the time Axel recovered to his feet, she was starting in a run for Demyx.

"Water!" Demyx and Alexia cried together. Streams of racing water collided together, creating a monsoon.

"Demyx!" Axel called, running up to him. Alexia leapt back to her knees, biting down her teeth.

"Isn't this ironic?" Ares breathed, seeing Roxas and Aoife on either side of Zexion. "The Schemer uses the Gypsy and the Key to drive out the big bad wolf."

"Don't worry Zexion, we can take him on our own!" Aoife swore passionately, gripping her fists and shifting into her fighting stance. He stared over to her.

"I'll back you up if you need it," he said, nodding to them to go. "Careful for those swords; don't let them touch you. They're not ordinary weapons."

"Got it," Roxas nodded, taking a step forward. "Let's send this 'big, bad wolf' back home crying!"

"You read my mind, Rox," Aoife grinned as Zexion smirked, breaking into a run for the Master Hunter. Bringing her fist back, she created freshly hot shuriken between her fingers and let them fly for Ares.

He rolled his eyes, bending his wrist around so one scimitar blocked as she kept running for him. Abruptly, before he could attack, Aoife ducked down for Roxas to leap over her, Keyblades coming down for him. Ares gasped at the cursed weapons.

At the last second, he proved his deadly speed by side-stepping, sparing an inch inbetween his shoulder and Oathkeeper. Roxas let out a horizontal slash and he jumped high in the air, not breaking a sweat. His eyes were alight in excitement.

"Attack together, you two," Zexion called out, slowly circling around the three warriors-one dark, one light, one of nothing-matching each step like they were in a dance off. "Use your strengths together."

"What do you mean?" Aoife threw out, faking to the left, her bare feet almost slipping; Ares matched it perfectly. She summoned twin pistols as Roxas leapt to her side.

"Got anything?" he whispered, wiping his forehead.

"Well, if you have enough idol time to gossip, I'll be attacking you now!" Ares announced, twirling his swords around and around until they blurred. He started to stalk over to them, gripping the hilts to a stop. "Come children. I won't bite..." his accented voice purred away, a truly evil smile coming on him. Roxas put himself in front of Aoife just as he disappeared.

"Shit, not agai-"

The girl's gasp stopped her words when the blonde man appeared in front of Roxas, grabbing him by the front of his thin shirt, and tossed him easily in the air. He bent his knees and literally flew after him, locking his two Keyblades onto his swords in vibrating ring. Aoife raised her guns but didn't shot, afraid to hit her friend.

"Aoife, trust in yourself!" Zexion yelled out. "Use your surrondings to save him!"

"My...," she whispered, staring frantically around. Ares pushed Roxas away, slowly sinking through the air to watch the boy fly back, straight for the wall of fire. "Oh!"

She raised her arms out, metal wings glowing on her gloves as the side of the room creaked in metallic groans. Ares stiffened, glaring over to Aoife. Throwing her arms out ahead, a slab of metal flew out, racing for Roxas.

"Roxas, hop on!" Aoife screamed, slowing the metal board. He spun around in the air, clumsily landing his feet onto the cool, gray sheet. Ares tched, flying for him. "Uh...pretend you're surfing, fool! It's gonna get rough," she warned, guiding Roxas through the air. He swerved up above Ares's attacks before floating down. He bent his knees with the wind roaring in his ears, blocking out Ares zooming behind.

"Damn it all," Aoife cursed, swerving Roxas to the right at the last second, causing him to almost stumble off. But it threw Ares off his course.

"Aoife, Xigar's the surfer, not me!" he cried, wanting to get on the ground. Ares slammed to the ground a few feet from her. He spotted her, smirking triumphantly and leapt for her.

"Oh my GOD!" she panicked, arms occupied with Roxas's safety. Coming down, his eyes widened to see a lexicon appear in front of him, absorbing him inside.

"You guys are such amateurs," Zexion groaned, now having to deal with him. "Hurry up and get together! I can't hold him forever."

Alexia combated all of Demyx's tricks, using her body instead of water to take care of him. Her close combat skills proved to be more experienced and quicker than Aoife's. The Nocturned was on the ground, holding his head as he tried to gather himself.

"Come closer," Alexia taunted to Axel, beckoning him to her with a finger. Axel frowned, rolling his wrist around. Grinning, she approached him in blinding speed; her striking hand got caught in one chakram, trapping her for a direct attack.

"No!"

"Burn, baby," he whispered huskily, pushing flames out onto her abdomen. She screamed, forced back in the fire-tasting air, sliding into a drop. Desperately she picked her body back up, glaring at him before a pained wince shuddered her. She grasped her stomach, feeling the first-degree burns.

"What's the problem, honey?" Axel asked, pointing his enflamed chakrams to her. "Can't take the heat?"

Alexia crinched, pulling her shoulders back, sweat making her dark skin glow.

"Guess it's time to let it out," she whispered, flinging her black mane back. "Have to wait out until Ares makes his exit for the others. Come on..."

"What are talking about, hun?" Axel asked in a false, flirtatious voice, lifting his chin slightly. Alexia narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows falling heavily.

"Here he comes," Zexion whispered, opening his book and out Ares bursted out, cape fluttering around.

"NOW!" Aoife shouted. Roxas nodded, holding both Keyblades together, pointing them at Ares's staggering form. He frowned in concentration and the twin tips started to glow. Aoife came up behind Roxas, putting her hands over his; the tips shined brighter. Zexion blinked, smiling.

"That's more like it..."

"Suck on this, Ares!" Roxas bellowed out, the tips shining to the max. Ares turned around, his eyes widening under his blonde bangs. The strong ray of purplish-blue light shot out like a bullet (1). The light crashed into his chest, piercing through his caught body.

He cried out like a lion struck down, eyes dilated in shock at the stinging light racking through him. He flew back with the force, crashing into the far-off wall.

Aoife let go, stepping around to Roxas's side with a sigh.

"Did that just work?" she muttered. Zexion walked up behind them, and they turned around to him with big eyes. He smirked.

"Told you," he said with a nod. Roxas breathed out, pleasant surprise lighting his face up. Aoife grinned, clasping her hands together. "You have to trust my plans. Together...you two can stop anyone."

"And you?"

Aoife and Roxas gasped. Zexion froze, lifting his head up with a frown. His eyes shone like stars, blinking before dilating in utter horror as the sound of pentetrated flesh filled their ears. Creeping shock numbed into Aoife's body. A shadowy figure loomed behind the illusionist, cape flapping out still from his godly-speed.

Roxas's mouth was open, frozen under Ares's bloodlust-filled stare. Zexion's mouth was open too, but no scream came out, and Aoife's gaze trembled down to his stomach.

Ares's hand wasn't sticking out in a full penetration; it had missed his spine, but was inside, in between Zexion's ribs.

The man grinned, not bothering to hide his ego or arousal and clenched his smouthered hand together to close it.

Zexion shuddered violently as his hand worked inside him, agony burning to the tips of his body as he felt his organs scream in rejection to this torture. Eyes burning with tears, he kept gasping in scared breaths, almost starting to hypervenilate as his body shook with the cruel playing of his hand. His whole weight became dependent on Ares's hand inside him, using all his strength to not scream or lose his mind at the inhumanity.

Ares couldn't stop grinning, feeling his fingers coated in blood, senstive tissue and the slime of organs. Roxas and Aoife couldn't move; something in Ares's satisfying, aroused stare froze their bodies. Ares sighed, rolling his head to the side, the shaking becoming easily visible. He smiled to the two kids, keeping his hold of his spell on them.

Black blood trickled down Zexion's chin. His face paled when his fingers touched a bone of his rib. He pushed out salty tears, not giving in to his scream. His hands shook, barely lifting in a futile attempt to clutch his stomach.

"I-I-I-I can't-f-feel my legs," he said hoarsly as a tear tracked down his cold cheek; he never felt so cold. Aoife roused, using her will to break out of Ares's spell at the sight of Zexion's tear. Ares smiled in satisfaction.

"Feel my pain, Ienzo," Ares said in a low purr, and, with a finger and a thumb, he bent the tip of one rib bone back.

_You're being tortured as I once was,_ Ares added inside Zexion's shattered mind. The Nobody was trapped and knowing it made him shatter even more.

So then when he bent the bone, Zexion sobbed with pitiful shaking, somehow using his last thread of pride to not scream and satisfy the once James' revenge. He couldn't stop trembling, and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed at the hand playing inside him.

His old acquantice just smiled with a groan. Zexion cried aloud like a child, feeling internal bleeding, wanting nothing more than to feel nothing again. Ares snickered, and Roxas couldn't breathe at the horror right in front of him.

"ZEXION!" Aoife screamed above all the noise in the warehouse.

"Aoife?" Axel cried, instantly killing off his wall of fire. Demyx waked up, blinking before pulling up to his feet. Alexia also looked over in worry, gasping at what had happened behind the veil of fire with Axel. Demyx looked around and cried out in pain.

"Get off of him bastard!" Axel yelled out, throwing flaming chakrams at him. Ares sighed in disappointment, rolling his eyes as he pulled his hand out.

Zexion sobbed the hardest at the extraction, tears cascading onto his bare feet. Ares leaped out of the fire's way, holding up his bloodied hand as if it were a trophy, drowned in the Nobody's black blood. Aoife rushed up and caught him when he started to fall, feeling violent shaking.

"Zexion, no! Come on," Aoife cried weakly, hot tears falling down as she gently laid him down. "Come on, sweetie. It's okay. Come on, come on, breathe sweetie, come on," she gulped, swallow her panicking heartbeats down.

Zexion could only leak out more tears over his paled face, barely shaking his head. Black blood streamed down his chin. She saw his teeth was lightly coated in it when he sucked in air with a painful inhale. Aoife's chest shook with a dry sob, running hands over her face to push her hair away.

"No...no, it's not gonna be okay," she translated as her tears smeared her vision. She bent her head to his, putting trembling lips to his forehead, tasting cold sweat. "No, you're wrong. You hold on, you hear me? Don't you dare go and leave after all you've done for me, or I'll _never_ forgive you!"

The Schemer shook his hand up to her until the Gypsy gently but firmly held it.

"Do-don't let go," he whispered.

"Ah, this will get Xehanort out of his shell. Should be easy to get him away from the others," Ares said smoothly as if discussing travel plans. Roxas's knuckles were clenched white.

"H-how-" he growled in rising rage, eyes dark. The Heartless lazily raised his eyebrows, looking over to the Keyblader with a spark of annoyance in his blue and yellow eyes.

"How could you-" was all he could manage to say.

Ares let out a "hmph," bringing heavily blood-coated hand close to his face and sniffed it. He turned his haugty but angered face, looking down at the nothing.

"Don't insult me with your hollow rage, boy. You nothings can comprehend what anger is!" he hissed as a dark portal engulfed him. Axel and Demyx ran over to them immediately, forgetting about the other Hunter.

Alexia simply stood with her arms over her chest, respectfully waiting. And at the same time, disguisted at Ares. Shaking her head she tripped over to her discarded cape, dressing it over her shoulders.

She sighed heavily. "And so the reunion begins."

* * *

Arms folded, Xigbar stood next to Saix still sitting on the ground, gazing worriedly out the window. The card bunch were quietly talking, catching up on each others days at each castle. Xemnas watched them emotionlessly though a small smile was on his lips, bringing life to his eyes.

"Shouldn't we send someone down?" Vexen asked for his friend. "Just to be safe?"

Xigbar and Xaldin looked over to Xemnas. The Superior opened his mouth to speak but stopped, eyes focusing on the wall behind the group. He got so still, making Xigbar and Vexen exchange a confused look. Suddenly Saix leapt up, hand covering his nose and mouth, the bridge of his nose pinced, smelling something.

Xemnas kept staring at the wall, not moving even to breath, his orange eyes iced over. Crinching, Saix whipped around to the wall. He growled out a dark curse.

By this point everyone was aware of Xemnas's stillness. They all looked to where he and Number VII staring. Larxene screamed and Marluxia sprang to his feet in horror. Black blood was smeared on the wall, traling to the other window at the other end of the hall. A part of it was drawn out, the number "VI" eligible.

"What the...what..." Luxord kept saying in shock, moving away from the wall while Xigbar looked away, staring to Xemnas. Saix stepped up, sniffing it once.

"It leads that way," Lexaeus whispered in disgust, pointing to the other window, which was now open. The Diviner turned his head around halfway, eyes burning.

"It's his," he confirmed in a whisper. Vexen and Xaldin looked thundershocked.

At once Xemnas pushed off the wall, only getting to the middle of the moonlit hall when a familar laughter echoed through the hall. Xigbar's jaw dropped.

"Nothing like a trail of blood to lead you back to your past," the even more familiar voice cackled, crying from how hard he was laughing. Xemnas's eyes darkened, his Aerial Sabers flashing from his hands. Saix called out, but he ran down along the trail of blood and jumped out the window, into the night.

"What's he doing!" Luxord yelled, confused at the Superior's sudden departure.

"Is he nuts?" Larxene screeched with outrage. Just then, Heartless appeared around them. They all closed the spaces in between them, summoning their weapons.

"Great. What do we do?" Luxord asked, his aquamarine eyes taking in the vast numbers.

"We have to get to Zexion and the others!" Vexen said in a frenzy, pulling his shield up, the blood on the wall behind them making him so nervous.

"We can't leave Xemnas alone, Vexen," Lexaeus urged, frowning at the dire situation.

"We have to deal with these Heartless!" Marluxia yelled the loudest, looking back at them as if they were crazy. Xigbar, frowning sadly at the turn of events, looked to Saix. The younger man stared over to him in wait.

"Well...how should we split up, man?" he asked calmly, loosely holding his guns. Saix blinked, looking to the ground in planning.

"Saix!" Xaldin groaned, taking a step back as the Heartless came closer.

"All right. Larxene, Marluxia, you two take of the Heartless here," Saix ordered in trained patience. The two nodded, taking a deep breath. "Luxord, you're coming with me down to the warehouse to recover Aoife, Zexion and the other three." Luxord sighed in approval, glancing back. "Xigbar. You take Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus to take care of Xemnas. Make sure he doesn't get himself into a trap. Everyone got it?" he asked in a challenging tone.

All Nobodies agreed and took off to their assigned roles.

* * *

**(1)-Ray of Hope: a combo attack of Roxas and Aoife, combining their light into the Keyblade for a strong, piercing finish move.**

**FF009**


	18. Terror in the Night: Dream & Nightmare

**Only a few--just two more, I think, maybe less?--chapters of TitN, okay? Hopefully I can update fast (don't know if I can before the 4th of July lol)****.**** H****ope this turned out good enough for you. ****Lots of running around, yelling, and a certain someone decides to step onto the scene.**

* * *

**Terror in the Night: Dream & Nightmare**

Saix and Luxord were practically flying at the speed they were running through the dark, listening for any sign of Aoife and the others.

"Do you know the way?" Luxord yelled up ahead to the scarred man.

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"Just look for something dangerous and we're bound to find them. Hurry!"

Meanwhile, Xaldin was leading his group into the Dark City, looking for Xemnas with very little to go on.

"Well, they haven't started fighting, or buildings would be getting thrown around," Lexaeus noted quietly. But it was true; Aoife wasn't the only one who could control metal.

"Well you just eased my conscious," Vexen said with a roll of the eyes. Xigbar laughed.

"We're Nobodies, dude! Got nothing to feel on."

Vexen stared at Number II when they came to a stop on the Brink of Despair. He turned to him and folded his arms.

"Then why are you looking like you did when you last saw him?" he asked coldy. Everyone glanced over to Xigbar, who simply shifted with his head turned away, a lighthearted smile fooling them all.

"You gotta admit, it's unsettling," he said wisely, looking down to the eerily quiet dark buildings. Vexen frowned, blinking away as Xaldin made a darkly furious sound. They all knew who they were about to meet once again. "Like I said, it's ironic how everyone's paths cross."

* * *

"Come on, Zexion. Just keep holding on, okay?"

"Is he gonna be okay, Aoife?"

"Y-yeah. Roxas, j-just give him some space, okay?" Aoife turned around up to him, still holding his shaking hand, her voice high in fear. "Do you know a way to close the wound? I don't know if I should move him or not."

"Zexion! Aoife, Roxas!" Demyx yelled out as he skidded to a stop at the fatally injured Nobody's other side. Axel stepped up behind Roxas and cringed. Black blood was pooling around Aoife's kneeling position next to Zexion. This was fatal.

"Guys, what do we do to stop the bleeding? Do any of you have any items on you?" Roxas asked in a shaking voice, his eyes still huge at the horror that had played out three feet in front of him. Aoife was worse, trembling as badly as Zexion, whose eyes kept dimming then shining sharply with the next wave of agony.

The two shook their heads; Aoife cursed silently, remembering they were in their pajamas.

"Zexion..." Demyx's eyes watered, his lip trembling as he fell to his knees. "No..."

Aoife turned to Axel now, ignoring her tearful eyes and constant trembling.

"Axel, we have to stop his bleeding and close his wound," Aoife forced out after a swallow, her body completely numb. Axel blinked a few times before focusing on Aoife. "Please do something! I'm not a healer. I can't let him die here! No way in hell is Ares going to win!!"

"Aoi...," Zexion breathed out, his dark eyes fluttering. Everyone looked over, holding their breath. Aoife wiped his forehead off in care. "S'okay...the..."

"Shut up," Aoife threatened, not noticing the tears were falling fast down her face. "Just save your strength, all right."

"Aoife...you're--"

"Axel, stop comforting me and you save Zexion, dammit!!" she screamed in rage, glaring up at her beloved red head with ragged breathes. "He won't stop bleeding. He's going to die! Get it!?"

Demyx put his hands over his face as Axel gritted his teeth down, seeing the blood still pooling around Aoife. Roxas bit his lip, feeling helpless but wanting run and do something as his eyes started to sting him. He shook his head vigoriously--he was a Nobody. He couldn't feel. Yet it was as if his whole being was crumbling.

"Unfortunately, the Child Queen was right about you."

Axel, Aoife and Roxas gasped and looked around to Alexia with her cape back on. She staring knowingly at the vulnerable group. She sighed and put her hands on her hips, leaning forward to them.

"You people really have such tragic faults. It will be your doom if you let fate carry you on. If you don't change your way of life, your history will repeat again, Aoife."

"Shut up..." Demyx whispered through his hands. Roxas's hands shook.

"What. The _hell_...are you _talking_ about?" Aoife forced through her teeth, her other fist clenched tight.

"Instead of giving in you should continue to fight, continue to resist," Alexia continued, eyes ablaze. Aoife looked back down at Zexion, never letting go of his hand. "Acting like shadows, you WILL fade into them."

"And you know this because you are one?" Axel questioned in a harsh voice, fed up with this woman. She smiled.

"Yes." Aoife blinked, eyebrows lifting at Alexia's serious words. "That's what happened to me..."

Alexia held a closed fist out to the girl, her single ruby earring swinging out. "I lost my love in my last life, and I gave into the darkness. Willingly, I turned to it. Just because I was alone, I couldn't stand the grief, that Kindgom Hearts would be so cruel as to take my reason to live from me. But, to go to the dark, you must give up everything you ever had in the light. I..." She looked away, her eyes sparkling. "I didn't realize at that moment I gave up my other reason to live..."

Demyx put his hands down, hearing heartfelt grief in her voice. Aoife pushed her hair behind her ear, a slight crease on her forehead. Was she really talking about her family, her husband and child?

A Heartless grieving...she never believed it could happen.

"Darkness it's...it's like the dream world too...in a way. As time passed being a Hunter I realized this. The light might be too much for you at times...but you didn't cower for eternal shade just because you got burned a few times. Only those who live under the burning light truly live life, for you can still see the ones who love you, and they can still see you...you can still feel the warmth and good in life," Alexia advised motherly in her flowing voice, her eyes half-closed at her own memories of the light; a strong, tall man throwing his long red leather coat around her in a city of mako, rain falling all around them; a tiny baby bundled in blankets in her weak arms, the rain pouring on the roof.

She missed the rain.

Zexion closed his eyes, trying not to lose conscious. Aoife flicked at her eyes, indecisive at everything being thrown at her.

Alexia rolled her shoulders back, staring back down at the girl with an icy glare, her blood-red earring winking at them.

"I know you can be much more than this broken down girl who needs to be rescued by all the men in her life. You resisted before; even drowned in darkness you have done it before, in ways no one else has! And you were just five years of age."

She flung her arm down, eyes enraged. "And right now, you're choosing to give in?! Like a pitiful girl, a useless doll, choosing only to stare as the people die right on by? Look at yourself, Aoife. You're not a girl anymore. You're a young woman. Times are changing, along with the order of the worlds. Don't let yourself fade into it. Start protecting instead of being protected! Only when you start living for someone else do you start to live," Alexia finished in a throaty voice with bright eyes, another wave of memories and light passing through her mind.

Everyone was still, Axel and Roxas staring in suspicious surprise at the dark woman. Aoife's hair had fallen over her shoulder, hiding her eyes from the Hunter, staring at Zexion, who stared up at her desperately.

Suddenly a strong wind blew onto Alexia's back, making the Heartless gasp with wild eyes. Axel blinked as Demyx wiped at his face, turning his attention to Zexion.

"Can't be--" the Hunter said quietly.

"I suggest you get out...," a voice echoed out as more wind swirled around. "Or I'll do it for you." Alexia growled, turning around to the force just when it lashed at her, sending her flying into a corner.

Demyx gasped as the whirl of wind quickly flew to them. Aoife squinted at it and jumped when it released, revealing someone cloaked and hooded in dark purple.

"Who are you?!" Roxas asked as the woman knelt down opposite of Aoife, examining Zexion.

"I have to work right now, or he'll die," she said softly as Aoife kept squinting at her. When she looked up Aoife could only see her smiling lips. "Don't worry. I'm not an enemy. You did good, Aoife. Now let me fix him up."

Aoife nodded at once, making the boys stare at her.

"Hurry."

She nodded. "I need to turn him on his side and take off his robe to get to it. Can you help me, Aoife? It'll be comforting for him to be near you as I do it."

"Yeah, of course," Aoife whispered, scooting over so the woman could come over and kneel beside her. As they did the task, Aoife's eyes kept glancing over to her, feeling weird in her heart; warm and oddly safe. And this was a stranger.

The woman let Aoife hold Zexion's hand as she examined the hole in his back, not bothering to get the girl to move, as if she knew instinctively what to do. Aoife narrowed her eyes, a lump in her throat.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted in alarm, pointing to the right, where Alexia was grumbling to a stand. Aoife stared up at last, frowning as Alexia stepped up with a stagger, black hair fallen over one shoulder.

Axel pushed himself in between her and them, chakrams out again. Roxas nodded and raced to his side, busting out his Keyblade. The cloaked woman smirked at this.

"Who are you?" Aoife whispered, staring with wide eyes at her. The dream shook her head.

"We've never met before," she said simply, swallowing. "Not you and I," she finished truthfully, as if those words gave her own mind ease. Her tan hands hovered over Zexion's wound and started to glow in healing magic. The Hunter growled threateningly, her yellow eyes staring straight on the newcomer with the uttermost disgust.

"Well, well...if it isn't YOU. The genesis of all of this damn shit."

"Hello, Hunter," the cloaked woman greeted breezily, not flickering her gaze up from her job. "I'm guessing Ares has orders for you all to kidnap if you ever found me."

"Yes. And it wouldn't be such a bad thing for everyone," Alexia said sourly, her eyes burning in the worst rage. "Why the hell are you here? Who do you think you are, flitting about? Xemnas would have my head if he knows."

Roxas and the others at this point were completely confused with the conversation. Demyx and Aoife kept turning their heads from one to the other like watching a tennis match. Zexion had stopped shaking and slipped into unconsciousness, evenly breathing.

"Just going on my instincts. Doing my duty..."

"Heh! Trying to get redemption still. You're worse than I," Alexia spoke in a hiss, shaking her head at the purple cloak like it was a veil of shame. "Worse than Xemnas."

The woman's hands shook a spilt second; a tired, defeated sigh coming from her.

"How is she?" she asked in a pathetic tone, a sad frown descending on her. Alexia made a nasty growling noise, lifting her head high.

"Like I told you before, she'd be better without you giving her false hope by continuing to exist! Do her and Aoife all a favor and just fade already, Zephyra."

"And you? Wouldn't the same apply to you for your's and Ge--"

"How DARE YOU?!" the Theif full-out screamed in such intensity that strings of water circled around her, her eyes shining the brightest at the syllable she barely cut off. The dream only tipped her head up to the Heartless. "I'm nothin' like you, dream! I actually sacrificed myself! I didn't run out on him and leave him for the wolves to snap at him as you did!! I left him in a safe haven in the light, far from Ares, far from the Hunters, Organization XIII, far from me forever!" A single tear collected in her eye, making Zephyra look back down on her healing. Her alluring voice shook. "I will never see him again. Even when I die I'll be far from him, for I won't be going to Heaven...like..._this_..."

With closed eyes she turned around and lifted her sheet of shiny black hair, revealing the emblem of a Heartless on the back of her neck. Aoife gasped quietly, eyes widening at it with Roxas. Axel simply frowned at her as she turned back around.

"But...at least I can sleep soundly, even as a servant to the darkness. Oh, wait! You're a dream now? Can't have nightmares? RIGHT...you're saved from all the difficulties of life at last," she sneered and shook her head again. "How you can bear to still exist mind-boggles me. At least I can know mine is far from the darkness. _I saved mine_."

Demyx's mouth was open, Aoife's eyes crinkled in confusion at whatever and whoever they were referring to. Number VIII stepped up.

"Hate to break up your conversation, but if you don't get out of our home now, I'm swear I'm going to flay you, Heartless," Axel warned, gripping his hands down as Aoife stared in wondering confusion at the two women.

Alexia stared in blind rage at the red head, then sighed as if just realizing he was there.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I didn't see you Nobodies there."

"Shut up!" Roxas shouted fiercely, pointing the Keyblade at her.

"One more chance. Get. Out," Axel drew out, eyes narrowed. Alexia rolled her eyes, sighing once again.

"Now here we go with you!" Alexia exclaimed in frustration, throwing her arms out."Don't be like that, Axel. You and I...we're so much alike. We shouldn't be enemies," she gently said, her somber eyes drifting to Roxas. "We're the odd ones in our races. We both are going to be forced to lose our best friend..."

"SHUT UP!!" Axel yelled before Roxas could react, running up for the Hunter. She rolled her eyes with a snicker. Axel swung at her but she leapt straight up in the air, holding her cape out like the wings of a bat, laughing loudly.

A huge outline of some creature made him jump. He quickly pulled himself together when Roxas ran up to his side.

Demyx watched their new, mysterious ally heal Zexion, noticing he had stopped bleeding and the hole was steadily closing. But he was still deathly pale and completely silent. Occasionally, Zexion groaned sometimes in pain, coming back to conscious and squeezing Aoife's hand until she felt something practically crack at the pressure. She beared it, for some reason feeling guilty for his near-death experience. But it seemed right to her: Number 0, the only one who had a heart.

Well, more like half a heart or something. She made a mental note to ask Zexion more about it.

Aoife watched her heal through eyes veiled in tears; this day was one of the hardest in her life. And it still wasn't over. But this strange woman, out literally appeared out of thin air, was giving her heart strange reactions she couldn't remember feeling before. Her purple hood seemed like it would never fall off to reveal her face.

But still, near her, for the first time since learning of her heart, she felt peace at mind. Quiet but true and nostalgic, pulsing with the heartbeats, like she was falling asleep in the ocean.

"Seriously...who are you?" Aoife mumbled shyly, looking at the old dream with weary eyes. Demyx blinked over to them curiously.

"Uh-oh...," Axel whispered as a Darkside threw its hand down on the floor, sending a small vibration into the floor. Demyx shot up before laughing shakily at the huge Heartless in front of his friends.

"Oh boy. We got more company," the Nocturne trembled in his voice, taking a step back. The woman nodded, pouring mor magic out as Aoife looked up to the source of noise, her face immediately falling into a "WTF?!" expression. Two more Darksides were slugging themselves behind their friend, their creeply yellow eyes leering at the motely band.

"Yeah...well this can't be good," Aoife whispered with a sweat drop, smiling in fear when all three looked down on her, sensing a heart.

_Hikari, let me take over!_

'I'm not leaving Zexion until he's fine.' She looked down on the dark-haired Nobody. 'It's the least I can give.'

_Huh...you really are the most stubborn person out there._

Aoife smirked inside her heart, back to back with Faexio, looking down while she looked up.

'Thanks.'

Faexio laughed, shaking her head. So_ easy to believe things will be okay when you're like that, Gypsy of Hope._

Demyx had his sitar again, surround the four of them with water clones as Axel and Roxas attacked the front one. But they were outnumbered, Zephyra was still healing, and Alexia had disappeared somewhere.

When Roxas was locked in the hold of a Darkside on the sidelines Aoife was desperately trying think of a plan. But that being Zexion's place of expertise, nothing clicked together.

"No," the woman groaned, her hands still glowing on the wound. Aoife perked up, seeing her head looking ahead. She followed suit and gasped. A larger number of shadow and neoshadow Heartless were surrounding the water clones. Demyx pressed his lips together just when Alexia walked up from the darkness behind them, her hood pulled up and cape wrapped around her, looking like a Hunter instead of a human. She looked up at them and smirked.

"This would be TOO easy," she purred out, tilting her head to the side with a taunting smile. Aoife licked her lips, heart racing. Alexia giggled, shaking her head, and held out her hand for Aoife. The Gypsy's eyebrows rose, feeling more curious than afraid. Before any could speak, cards spun out from the darkness, catching the group's attention.

"What the--?!"

_Took those fools long enough._

The grey blurs expertly sliced through all the Heartless surrounding them. Alexia sighed at the one coming for her.

"Up for the challenge?" the Gambler's voiced eloquently asked her as she turned around for her dark portal, frowning, not giving a glance at the approaching card. Demyx turned to his side and saw Luxord glaring at the woman. At the last second she back-slapped the attacking card and departed.

"Wait! Don't let her get away!" Aoife yelled, reaching out for the Thief. Zephyra shook her head, finally bringing her hands away. Zexion's skin was perfect, as if he hadn't had a hand stuck in him.

"Don't worry about her," she said assuringly. Aoife looked up to her as she stood, coming only a few inches taller than her height. "She won't fight you unless there's no other way, so don't push her to that point. I healed him back, internally and externally"

Luxord turned around to see Demyx and Aoife standing next to Zephyra. The women's knees were colored in Zexion's black blood.

"Thank you," he whispered to the dream. She nodded. Aoife frowned and shot her a wary look.

"Just who are you? And how do you know that Alexia?"

Zephyra opened her mouth to speak but a feroucious roar rang through the warehouse, making everyone look to where Axel and Roxas were.

Blue flames scattered over the Darkside that had held Roxas. Saix flew into the air, claymore in one hand, looking down at the last two. He swung his weapon around a few times and sunk it into one, slicing through it in a flurry of black and purple shadows. Roxas slayed the one he was caught by amongst the blue flames, the heart floating up and out of sight.

Axel was beating down the last one with much speed. When it knelt with weak health he called for Roxas. The blonde whipped around and nodded, sprinting up for the kill.

Luxord chuckled.

"Saix is making us look bad," he admitted with a smile. Demyx sighed contendly and looked down at Zexion. Aoife rolled her tongue in her mouth, blinking at Saix. Deep in thought, she didn't notice Zephyra smiled sadly at the blue-haired man, sigh from the soul and pivot around as he landed on the ground. Demyx blinked, watcing her leave.

"Now go drive out the nightmare," she whispered loud enough to rouse Aoife. The girl took a step to her. Zephyra stopped, turning her head to the side.

"Aoife. Remember what I told you. As long as your spirit remains pure and strong, your heart is never far away."

In a second Aoife gasped loudly, putting her hand over her open mouth, realizing she was that voice at the crossroads when she escaped, the one who gave the element of metal. Zephyra's mouth twitched before falling back to its weary smile.

"You're not alone, Aoife. Just look inside your heart and turn your hope into faith, okay?"

_Hmph. Easier said than done._

Aoife nodded. "I know."

"Oh?"

"I, uhh...figured it out...pretty simple..."

"Well, then..." Zephyra turned around, a circle of wind surrounding her. "I pray you be careful. And stay away from the dark from now on."

_Cha! You're not our mother!_

"..." Aoife bent her head when the dream disappeared, back to Castle Oblivion, realizing all she could do now was move on as the guys ran to her for their next plan of action.

* * *

Xemnas wasn't angry. He was furious.

At last, the once named Xehanort was coarsing with the emotion at the mere thought of that cursed man he sent to his death.

His blood rushed madly through his veins, as if it were pushing him to a place where he could be fit for a kill.

He stomped down through the streets, the mere sight of his presence sending mindless Heartless scurvying back into their alleyways. Finally arriving in front of the magnificent Memory's Skyscraper, Xemnas took a deep breath, the sprinkle of rain falling onto the lone Nobody.

He looked up with empty eyes, silver bangs falling into them as water drops cooled his skin. His back was to the skyscraper, concentrating on unlocking the handicaps on himself, knowing the Master Hunter wouldn't keep him waiting.

A gentle breeze blew on his back, causing him to widen his eyes briefly.

_"They're fine. Aoife's unharmed, tougher than we thought,"_ Zephyra's voiced echoed inside him. Xemnas breathed out in relief, relaxing his broad shoulders.

"Dreaming again, Xehanort?"

Xemnas narrowed his orange eyes, knowing Ares was behind him before he turned around to spot him through the falling sheets of rain.

There at the foot of Memory's Skyscaper, sitting on the side railing with his hood up, dark cape wrapped around his body was the man he buried years ago, reincarnated as a Heartless. Bent forward with his elbows on his knees, Ares was staring ahead at the buildings, a cigarette of his own kind wedged between two fingers, now cleaned of Zexion's blood.

Xemnas turned fully to him as he raised his cigarette to his lips, puffing out smoke.

"You still have that same look in your eyes...," he whispered rather tranquilly through his little cigar, his narrowed, far away eyes glowing faintly under the hood. " Unreal. We both abandoned that pathetic realm of light...and you still look as if you still don't give a shit...and I'm still smoking so much that my lungs are probably black. Well, if I already wasn't a Heartless." He laughed quietly at his observations. "It's really a small world, eh, Xehanort?"

The Superior didn't reply as Ares tugged his hood over his cigarette more, chuckling to himself and shifted his position.

"So how is she?" Ares asked, as if they were talking about the weather right now, tipping his tobacco three times before blinking over to him. He was in control of himself, his rage, wanting to be the dominant one in this "reunion".

He smiled huskily at his lack of emotion. "What? Still peeved that I slaughtered her with these very hands?"

Xemnas vanished through the air in his inhumane speed. Ares simply raised his hand for another smoke when he appeared at his side, a red saber pointed at his forehead.

"Why are you here?" Xemnas asked bitterly, his silver hair wetting to his face. Ares took his time, blowing out more smoke, his eyes up to the sky.

"From the observations of my Hunters, the door to darkness is going to be closed in twenty-four hours. A real pity, since that door would be the easy way for me, BUT what can you do? Perhaps another Keyblader will help me..." Ares gently pushed a blonde lock of hair out of his yellow eye. "I had nothing to do and wanted to torture the ones who tortured me to cure my boredom. And I'm not stupid enough to mess around with Sora," he said, side-glacing him as he whispered,"I finally understand why you found Roxas and Aoife so easily Xehanort, so quickly. Seeing them, it's no wonder...it's stamped on their faces, right?"

Xemnas frowned darkly as he continued. "I was curious to see your ward too," he answered slowly, too calmly. "I wanted to see how similar and different little Aoife was from Rajani. And..." He tilted his head for a moment.

Xemnas's eyebrows creased down at that name, knowing who it had to be.

"I must say, I can tell Aoife's developing into a real beauty, though she has a weird personality, befriending you Nobodies like a family; it's sad..." Ares paused, looking back up at the sky. He wanted to get this man he hated most to react first. "But Rajani definately has more presence. And she knows everything." He looked back at Xemnas, ignoring the red beam of light a centimeter from him. "I swear you have a fetish for messin' with memories."

Xemnas's eyes flashed, making Ares grin like a demon

"Ah, now there we go! One more question: have _you_ gotten back all your memories?"

If you blinked you would have missed quite a bit: Xemnas brought his arm down and Ares, biting down on his cigarette, swerved, grabbing his wrist from below and crunching down on it. Xemnas pulled off of him, leaping gracefully back, sabers in hand. Ares sunk into the ground with shadows, reappearing underneath him to slam his palm into his chin, seizing the chance to ram his knee up where it would hurt the most.

Xemnas was no rookie. He pushed his saber into Ares's stomach as he attacked and flashed back, catching his breath. He smirked at the sight before him.

Ares hadn't moved. The red beam of light was still stuck in his chest, which Ares was looking at in curious interest. Wait, interest?

Xemnas's voice was caught in his throat at the next action. The Hunter slowly grabbed the red saber with both hands, bleeding them dry as he got a hold on it.

"Well this hasn't happened to me yet," he whispered in awe and spat the cigarette to the ground, smiling briefly at the experience. A pack of Heartless appeared around him. With a deep grunt he pulled it out in a grotesque, sliding sound and crushed it in between his hands. Xemnas stared at the hole in his chest pouring out his black blood, which didn't seem to faze Ares, though it did annoy the darkling's ego and body.

"Now this won't be fun," Ares complained, peering up to Xemnas. "I'm going to have to use a little transformation to get back to par."

"What?"

The Heartless tore off the left sleeve of his shirt, revealing his emblem engraved in the shoulder, a big reminder of his prison. With closed eyes, he crossed his arms in front of chest, and the sapphire diamond on his hand glowed out and his Heartless clustered around him.

"I shall junction myself with these Heartless..."

Xemnas's eyes widened and mouth opened at the words, watching the Heartless come to him, merging into him as he unfolded his arms up to the sky, hovering up a foot in the air as the monsters blanketed around his body.

"You will learn..." Ares echoed out, his outstretched hands shaking. Xemnas tried to rush forward but a line of more Heartless appeared, twitching up to him. "...why I'm the _master_ of darkness...and not the servant..." Xemnas ran ahead, flinging his arms out to defend as vines of darkness started wrapping Ares in a cocoon. Then Xemnas saw what was going on in the sky.

Up above, the Kingdom Hearts moon had gleamed an eerily flash with Ares's shaded gaze right before the fusion covered him whole, and a huge pillar of darkness flooded around him.

The Superior sighed and cracked his neck, bringing out a fresh pair of Aerial Blades; so he'd finally get a real workout.

When he looked back up he felt a jolt of adrenaline go through him at the change.

Ares was floating in the air completely, his eyes now both yellow and demonic, his hair flying back. On his dark clothes was another emblem, made of even more of his prized gem. His skin had black lines tattooed in a ritual-like pattern, even under his eyes to sharpen the haunting gleam. His two black diamond scimitars were now larger and revolving all around his body, creepily warning you'd get butchered if you were stupid enough to attack directly. The Hunter was instead holding a staff the color of coal. He looked more like the monster he was now (1).

"Let me fill you in, in case you're wondering...As long as you exist, I will use those of the light and dark to bring you to your knees...I am the nightmare that will haunt you until you disappear...I will forever destroy all the ones you ally yourself with, the ones you protect, the ones you kept close to you..." His words were threatening, but spoken softly, letting the terror come quietly. "Now I will show you...my rage..." He moved his rod in front of him, holding it with both hands. "...my darkness..."

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Nice costume," he muttered, flashing around the line of Heartless, deceiving the mindless creatures with an alter-image to fight so it looked like two of them were running around. The real one shot out red bullets, running around in a circle around the transformed Ares and cried, "Fire!"

At once, the scimitars formed an X behind Ares's back as he moved his rod in an intricate manner, forming Reflectga. A risky opening caught Xemnas' gaze and he flashed to it. The Nobody rushed through the rain and wind, holding out his sabers as he zoomed under Ares, slicing his ankles deeply.

Ares growled as his swords swung in vain for the man. He rose in the air more and turned about, moving his rod in patterns for another spell. Xemnas shot again and leapt, disappearing from his lightning crackling after him.

Ares blinked, seeing the alter-image of the man casting his white, thorny vines at him in front of him. He blinked at the illusion, knowing the real one was coming from behind.

In response, Ares sent out his own slimy black vines to tangle with the thorny ones, feeling the ring of the red sabers lock onto his swords from behind.

Ares let his rod float out in front of him, holding two fingers in front of his nose as he concentrated power. He chanted even while Xemnas got off his back, disappearing around him and shooting another load of red bullets. The swords blocked in trained haste as he kept chanting. Then something clicked in the air, and a purple gun arrow was pointing at his forehead, the second time this happened. Dropping his hand to grab his rod, Ares opened his narrowed eyes and blinked over to Xigbar, who hung upside-down in the raining air.

"James," Xigbar said, staring at his once friend in controlled patience. Ares smirked slightly, his yellow eyes trailing on the jagged scar.

As they stared at each other Xaldin appeared at Ares's other side with a handful of spears pointed at him (which was parried by one of the black swords), floating in the air. Vexen and Lexaeus were running up from behind Xemnas, having dealt with the other Heartless. They all glared at Ares, some looking shocked with their fury.

Ares laughed, throwing his head back.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost! Isn't this the reunion of the decade?! Reunited under the moonlight of your Kingdom Hearts, locked in the heat of battle!" He growled the last part, surrounding himself with a sphere of lightning. It sparked out and Xigbar and Xaldin disappeared in front of Xemnas. The silver-haired man shook his head, pushing in between them to stand in front.

"No." Xaldin looked at him as he stared ahead. "Only I will fight him."

Vexen sighed. "We came here to assist you."

"What, I need help to defeat him another time?" Xemnas asked as he turned around with a confused, offended expression. Vexen froze and looked to Lexaeus, who simply blinked.

"Deal with it. I have to do this," Xigbar said, twirling his guns around. Xemnas frowned, gazing back at him.

"Ares is MY fight alone. You know--"

"Ares is the one who gave me this scar," the Freeshooter countered, pointing to himself. "Just like I gave him his. So, I need to give him another."

Xemnas sighed, shaking his head. Xaldin finally turned to him.

"How about we just back you up, you know, deal with any other Heartless he summons?" the Whirlwind Lancer compromised quietly.

"Like me?" a woman's voice rang out. Numbers IV and V leapt back at a hooded Hunter that appeared in their circle, with her arms folded. The Thief of Hearts laughed, her eyes arrogant.

"Yeah, that'll do," Xemnas whispered, turning his back on them. "Capture her."

"HA!" Alexia lifted her head to him then to Xigbar and Xaldin as they closed in. "Hm, now let's see here. One, two, three, four of you...against one woman..." Alexia frowned. "Well, that's not fair."

She stopped, putting her fingers in her mouth and whistled in a very loud note. Vexen gripped his shield, feeling something coming at them. Just in time he dodged as two dark blurs sped on by.

"I think this evens the sides out a bit, wouldn't you say?" Alexia said with a wink as twin chimera Heartless padded up to her side. They were rather large; not tall, but big, with a snake tail it kept swinging around. "I'm curious as to how these pets will fare against you nothings..."

* * *

**Okie-dokie, next time Xigbar and the other three will be dealing with her and her "pets", and Xemnas and Ares. AND, Aoife and the rest of the Organization will be rushing to help all of them! XD oh, this is gonna get interesting.**

**(1)-The "Nightmare" form of Ares (achieved with the combination of a few lesser Heartless). In this transformation, his eyes are both yellow and he's aerial, specializing in magic attacks (or defend himself if need be) with a rod while his swords accurately defend and counterattack any physical blows (kinda like Sora's Final form, in a way). Very deadly, this form is only for the experts to hope to break down.**

**FF009**


	19. Terror in the Night: Disturbia

**Terror in the Night: Disturbia**

Marluxia sliced through approaching Heartless, swinging his weapon around as he watched the lightning bolts spray off the ceilings.

"Larxene!"

"What now?" she yelled over her shoulder after spinning in the air, releasing kunai in a few aerial Heartless. She looked back and grinned. "Need my help?

"No, I think we got them all," he said, examining the last creatures disappearing in clouds of black. Larxene blinked and folded her arms.

"That wasn't as hard as it should have been..."

The Assassin glanced over, meeting her suspicious green eyes.

"I think this was just to delay us...you know, from helping the Superior and the others," Larxene noted softly, touching her chin. "They planned this all out."

"But for what?" Marluxia asked seriously, letting his scythe disappear in a whirl of pink petals. He walked over to her side, frowning. "And why? To just mess with us? Why waste their Heartless on us if they didn't mean to scalvage anything out of this."

"I think they do: Aoife's trust," Larxene answered quietly, eyes glued to the floor. Marluxia raised an eyebrow, watching her closely. "The Hunters...they're just darklings..."

"Whose leader is an old enemy of the Superior's, I got that," he said and ran a hand through his pink hair. "But is he here for just that? Even if he has a grudge, I doubt he's _just_ here to mess with them; he's too much of an expert to act like that."

Larxene frowned, a finger twitching, voice still low. "If you were a Heartless, why would you come here?"

Marluxia folded his arms too, pensive a moment before his blue eyes widened.

"Oh, Aoife!"

The Nymph nodded, turning her head to him. "Yeah, my point. I think that's the reason, his revenge being the disguise to get to her."

"Just for her heart? That doesn't make sense, unless-"

"Not exactly, I don't think. He wants her back out in the open again, far from our protection so he can manipulate her as the two of us are going to manipulate Sora to take over the Organization," she finished curtly. Marluxia swallowed with narrowed eyes, trying to follow her trail as she continued.

"That's my guess. And the Superior's handling Aoife rather peculiarily, wouldn't you say? And Axel's the most confusing! I can understand that he lusts for her, though he could have better taste than stalking some _minor_." Marluxia snorted in amusement at that, catching the jealous expression on Larxene's face. She glared at him, causing him to somber up. "But then soon started to act like he's falling in love with her? I caught those earrings she was wearing. I don't buy it, even if it's because she has a heart. WE don't feel emotions."

"Unless he's just got it bad," Marluxia whispered with an air of tease, putting a hand on her shoulder. Larxene rolled her eyes, roughly slapping his hand off. "Come on, that could work to our goals to taking over the Organization. He does what we say, and he can fool around with Aoife. Just a little," he whispered with a laugh.

"And I thought I was the sadistic one," Larxene smirked, a twinkle in her eyes. "I like your idea. That'd be fun."

Marluxia smiled, sharing an equally amused stare with her. "You were saying, before I interrupted?"

"So...what if...Ares decided to come to Aoife, and show her how the Nobodies are really false as their names tell? Waver her heart...so that she sees she must run, realizing she's really the prisoner, and not the ward as the Superior said in public?"

"Ares wants to seperate her from Organization XIII...I don't know, why you think it?" he whispered, looking down on her with worry. The blonde woman shrugged, her gaze drifting away.

"To bring the Organization down from the inside...with Aoife's Heartless as a tool that breaks the system. Whatever truth that breaks Aoife away, I got no clue."

"HEY!" Axel's loud voice came from near the window. The two Nobodies turned as one, seeing a portal appear and their comrades jump out. Larxene's eyes widened in shock when Saix came out; a limp (and now robe-less) Zexion on his back.

"What happened down there?" she gasped, running up to their side.

"Ares almost killed him," Demyx said rather angrily, quite uncharacteristic of him. Roxas flicked his gaze away, looking at Axel's knee and trying not remember that moment. "He tortured him for the heck of it."

"He's fine though, he got healed. He's just resting right now," Axel assured. Aoife stared at the ground, blinking and unclenching her gloved hands, silent as a shadow.

"Everything all right up here?" Luxord asked, breaking the tension. They nodded.

"But something seems off," Marluxia said carefully, hiding his and Larxene's full conversation to themselves; if even part of it was right, it could prove vital to overtaking Organization XIII, he thought.

"So what now?" Larxene asked, standing at ease. Saix shifted his body, sighing.

"Follow me!" he commanded and leapt out the window for the Dark City. Larxene gaped.

"But it's raining!" she pleaded stubbornly as Luxord jumped after. Axel chuckled and motioned at Roxas and Aoife to come. As that trio left Marluxia sighed.

"Come on, you'll be fine," he insisted. Before she could throw anything at him, he grabbed her arm and leapt out into the rain.

* * *

On the top of Memory's Skyscraper, as the rain weakened to a drizzle, Xemnas smirked in enjoyment at the situation, calculating how he should raise the bar. Ares was throwing fireballs at him, and the Superior decided it was time for some baseball practice, sending one back to the Heartless. Of course, Ares wasn't going to have that and sent it right back in turn. So currently, the two were swinging this fireball with all their might, the magic going faster and faster.

Someone had to lose soon. And the Nobody wasn't planning to.

He was having some fun, his eyes locked challengingly with the Heartless, who looked pleased with this fight, up to a standard that could actually prove to be a challenge for these poweful beings.

Xemnas twisted his arms around, hitting the fireball from underneath at more of an angle. He smirked, seeing Ares's slow reaction—until his swords blocked in front of him, ending the game.

"Stop toying around, Xehanort!" Ares spat out as the swords revolved around him again. He grinned. "I see your ward has made you soft."

Xemnas laughed. "Ares, or should I say James," he started to say. The blonde's eyes flared. "You say you're the master of darkness, but—"

"I am, you bastard," he abruptly hissed. Keeping his glare, Ares changed his tactic and set his feet on the ground, grabbing his swords back in his hands. Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "I have more rage than you've _ever_ felt. Revenge is what gives me power; everytime I see your face my darkess grows," he finished in the deadliest hiss that would put a snake to shame. "Everytime I see this scar..." Xemnas narrowed his flat eyes, staring as his gaze drifted to the ground.

Head bowed he rushed to him. In a clash, their weapons caught each others, and the two titans started to pour all their strength in pushing the other off the building.

Down below on the street, Xigbar and the other three were making easy progess. Alexia stood at the base of the tower with a confident smirk. The Freeshooter noticed her odd behavior and jumped out of the fight, leaving the members with the fight to get to the root of the problem. The Thief of Hearts smiled in greeting when he landed right at her side.

He turned fully to her, keeping his grip on his guns. "Why are you Hunters here?"

"Once he wakes up, the dream will end,"Alexia whispered softly. "Xemnas' dream..." She side-glanced in time to see his numb shock.

Xigbar choked on air as she chuckled. "She is just a dream, no matter what. Just like the aeons of Spira...Once he awakens, the dream will end..."

He shot at her too late, the Heartless ducking and swinging her legs around through his legs. For once, Xigbar tripped, still struck at what she said. He fell to one knee, gritting down on his teeth, trying to feel angry.

"We fight fate," he whispered, standing up quickly.

"How sad. Fighting fate...you just fall into it. But give him a good fight anyhow," Alexia said with a lazy, haugty gaze. "I tried, and I learned the hard way—you can't escape Kingdom Hearts."

"Your family? Him...That one in red...he was your...," Xigbar said calmly, making the woman stop. "It was Sephiroth...When Sephiroth changed, when he fell from the light and went made...it all fell apart."

A spark of fury lit Alexia's yellow irises. At this the Nobody laughed, making Alexis bare her fanged teeth. To the side, Xaldin and the others had finished with the Heartless. They turned to the two.

"Who knows...can dark live with the light, united with the nothingess?" Xigbar asked up to the sky. The Thief's mouth opened slightly. "Maybe Aoife, and not Kingdom Hearts, can answer that ancient question. I think Freckles can do it."

"It's _sick_," the woman spat, making all stare at her. Her eyes flashed in outrage. "You all...You six are the reason the Heartless destroyed all these worlds! Don't stand there and try to make that girl feel sorry for you when _you all_ are the reason why so many lives are gone! Including—" she broke off, feeling her eyes sting. "Including mine...," she croaked, her shoulders shaking.

Lexaeus lowered his head as Xigbar lost all of his strength, afraid to look down, knowing he'd imagine blood on his hands.

"You all should be buried. I don't trust anyone that can destory a person's humanity and say it was 'research for the sake of research'. No, you're no different than the scientists of Gaia—I know what they did, using their own _sons_ for personal gains, screwing up our world!" Alexia said coldly, glaring at Xigbar's averted gaze. Vexen remained frozen.

She spat at the ground, taking a step back, her wet bangs smeared over her face. "To hell with you. I believe in second chances." She looked around to the others, shaking her head, looking sick. "But humans don't torture their own kind. That's not human. I hope the Hunters take you down."

It was dead silent, the only sound the falling rain pit-pating on their cloaks and cape.

"And you won't have Aoife for long," the Hunter warned, fists clenched. Vexen's eyes widened, gasping. Xaldin's brow furrowed when she suddenly loosened up. "Goddamn...What cruel bastards we are...making Aoife at war with herself. I wonder to what side her Nobody will tip the balance."

"Would you fight...rather than put the girl's heart back together?" the ex-scientist asked sadly. "I can tell you're not a mere Heartless...you didn't give in to the darkness...you went to it unafraid...why?"

Her eyes grazed down, blinking back emotions rising through to her throat, clogging her voice. She struggled for the right way to put it.

"Honestly, I was desperate to—protecting...my son."

Xigbar gasped, putting a hand to his forehead as the thunder of it all crashed down on him.

"I'm not talking about them," Alexia finished lamely, putting her hands on her hips, trying to conceal her sniff. "You probably wouldn't understand: Being with the ones you love, it's the best," Alexia explained seriously, catching Xigbar's vision. "But...keeping the darkness far away from them...is so much better. Diverting the darkness's attention from them...it's all I can give them now..."

The Nobodies looked shocked, seeing something sparkling fall from her eyes. And then she started to laugh, closing her heavy eyes. She touched her forehead.

"What is wrong with me?" she uttered out with hard laughter, shaking her head. "I just told the enemy information that could be considered treason. Meeting Aoife must be affecting me."

"Hey!"

Everyone's heads snapped up. To the left up the alley was Marluxia and Luxord leading the rest of the Organization, all armed except for Saix, who held Zexion. Alexia sighed in frustration—she wasn't expecting them so early. Now the darkling was backed up against the wall.

"Guys!" Aoife cried out, reaching out to Xigbar, who was the farthest. He smiled sadly, giving a wave while Alexia turned around. At once Axel stepped in front of Aoife, raising a chakram. Roxas slipped to her side. They glanced at each other and nodded.

"Who is this bitch?" Larxene demanded to know, sneering arrogantly at the dark woman, who was staring up at the rain in an unreadable expression.

"Calls herself Alexia," Demyx whispered, making Marluxia look back.

"A Hunter. A Heartless all the same," Saix continued for him, carefully setting Zexion to the ground beside Numbers IX and X. "You two stay with him. Larxene, you and I will—"

"Hey!" Axel called out roughly to the Thief of Hearts, who didn't respond, blank eyes still to the falling rain. "What the hell? I have a bone to pick with you!" Before Saix could reach over the red head sprinted for her.

"Come on, Sora. Why is it taking you so long?" the Hunter muttered so quietly that only Xigbar could hear. Before Axel could get in close range she closed her eyes. Synchonized with that action, a dark portal appeared, and out swooshed something in the Hunters' cape, hooded so the eyes' gleam was shaded and dimmed. A black mask covered the face, which turned eerily to Number VIII.

Everyone froze. Even Axel skidded to a stop, teeth bared as another figure stepped out, taller and hooded too. Alexia looked completely pissed off, gasping when the portal vanished to see two Hunters. Aoife's heart felt it was being gripped, sweat creeping out as she stared at the shorter one. Xigbar looked freaked, jaw clenched as the younger Hunter made no sudden moves. Yet.

Slowly her eyes took in everyone else. Her gaze only rested on Aoife, Zexion, and Saix the longest.

"Great. The Bitch is here," Alexia bit off, glowering at the tall one, who was only staring at Saix. Finally she looked back at the officer. "You weren't supposed to come here, and bring her no less! Are you trying to ruin everything?"

The second in command giggled with a blood thirsty smile. "Oh, no. Just decided this would be better in pushing her. You know, thinking of the Hunters' goal, right?"

"But this isn't—" Alexia started to say, but stopped, eyes locked on the young Hunter, who started to step to the left, gaze slowly going from Aoife to Axel. The tinest sound of satisfaction escaped her. Axel narrowed his eyes, wary of this Hunter's slow, sluggish movement. Aoife dug her nails into Roxas's arm.

"Rajani, no," Alexia called out firmly, making for her only to be stopped by Valentina's raised arm. "Bitch, what did you do to her?"

"Who is that?" Aoife whispered in Roxas' ear. The Hunter immediately looked back to Number 0, who felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, shivers prickling down the two teenagers' spines. Valentina laughed as Alexia growled, barring her teeth.

"End the mission," she urged.

"I don't think so," the other woman replied, "She's been in the wild for too long."

"Ares will be pissed," Alexia whispered, grabbing Valentina so she was staring at her demonic eyes and raised her clothed hand to slap her twisted face. Before any could combat they both stopped in mid-action, whipping around to see what was playing out.

Aoife had fallen to her knees, gripping the place over her heart, looking pale and sick. Roxas was beside her trying to help but Axel ran over.

"Aoi—"

"DON'T!" she begged desperately, gripping tighter and wanting to tear her heart out at the pain thundering around it. The Hunter raised her chin so her silver eyes were looking down at the being of light. In half a second Aoife ripped out a scream, gripping her other hand into the concrete.

_**The light will betray you, broken heart. I have the power of premonition.**_

'What?'

Valentian smirked as Xigbar snuck away in a portal, reappearing at Aoife's side, who was now on her side, eyes wild in fear. Axel reached for her, only to be blocked by a spark of dark power; Aoife's eyes glowed silver a moment. He whirled around to the Hunter torturing her.

"What the hell are you doing to her?"

Roxas tried to reach for her hand but was also stopped.

_**One of them has betrayed you. I have seen it all. See what will become of your "family."**_

"Oh, God. Stop. No, stop it," the ward moaned, seeing images flashing in front of her: Larxene was so weak, turning her head away as darkness covered her; Zexion was being held up in the air by Riku in a dark outfit, slowly dying away; Roxas standing in a white room, looking sadly up to the open pod in front of him; Demyx falling to his knees with water going over him and the life leaving him; Xigbar dropping his gun, falling to one knee as he lowered his head, fading; Saix reaching up to the moon, begging for a heart before he died; Axel raising a shaking hand and creating a portal, fading and fading as a boy resembling Roxas knelt, only watching; the last was in the realm of nothingness-a long-haired and older Riku was standing next to that Roxas look-a-like, grabbing a Keyblade together and shot out light into Xemnas...

_SHE SAID STOP!_

_**What?**_

The torture was tossed out of her body and the Dark City was back in her sight. The silver bled to dark green in the girl's fearful, huge eyes, a shudder overcoming her body.

The Hunter blinked, shocked dumb at how the performance suddenly dropped. The girl bolted up and flung her hair back to glare threateningly at the silver-eyed Hunter. The darkling dropped her jaw slightly, meeting emerald eyes staring back, icy and angry. Axel blinked, lowering his rage for this strange revival in his girl.

_You okay in there, Aoife?_ Faexio asked, now in reign of the body. She looked into the real world, seeing everyone in the Organization but Xemnas surrounding her.

'I'm sorry...that was...I couldn't handle, seeing them all...'

_Not your fault. That was some cruel shit, showing them dying. Forget it. Premonitions aren't fully certain; we'll think about it later. Now just sit back as I teach these people a VERY good lesson. _The Angel rolled her wrists around, two pistols coming in her hands, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the night. _Hopefully I won't trip; haven't technically walked around in a decade..._

"Aoife?" Axel breathed out as she pushed up to her knees, Roxas reaching to hold her shoulders. Faexio shook her head, pushing up to a stand, Roxas going up with her, his dark eyes shining in worry and tender care.

"I'm fine," Faexio spoke out gently with a tiny nod, her eyes only on the silver eyes, who was in wide-eyed terror. "I don't know who you think you are, but you just pissed. Me. Off."

And with that, she raised one arm and shot a bullet beside Axel, who jumped and backed off. The Hunter ducked and started to run away through the city. Alexia called out her, sprinting after as Faexio shot out with both pistols, walking forward in their direction but they didn't look back.

"Aoife?" Demyx whispered, not able to follow the chain of events.

"Ah—_think you can run?_" Faexio shouted pushing past to follow the enemy. Valentina glared across to her, eyes narrowed in suspicion, catching the white lock of hair that blew over Aoife's dark layers. As the Organization snapped out of their baffle she gazed back up to the top of the tower, frowning in concentration to connect to the Master Hunter. Roxas and Axel followed after the girl, not bothering to jump around the puddles to save their pajamas.

A line of Heartless invaded their path. They stopped unwillingly as a few other members ran up to aid them. Saix stared over to the Hunters' second in command, summoning his claymore.

"'Ey!" Faexio called out as the silver-eyed one got to the corner, her cape flapping behind her as she turned around it. "Coward! Come back and fight me!" Alexia glanced back at the pursurer, worry clouding in her eyes. Faexio smirked and dropped her knees, placing her elbow on the raised knee to steady one pistol for a more accurate chance at shooting the Hunter.

_Kingdom Hearts, please let this meet the mark,_ Faexio prayed desperately, squinting as Alexia neared the corner. The pistol glowed as she gathered light Aoife was giving her for more power. But the aim would rely all on the Angel.

In a split second her emerald eyes widened as her finger pulled the trigger.

_Now!_

'Now!'

The bang knocked her backward as the bullet blew into the night. Her small body rolled around to get back up, ringing ears hearing a cry of pain. She whirled around, eyes widening at her luck: Alexia was on the ground, holding her bleeding ankle.

'You go, girl! Now she's immobile!' Aoife cheered, pumping a fist in the air and appearing at Faexio's side in spirit form. Faexio grinned softly, tilting her head up to her hikari.

_Thanks. But we did it together,_ she insisted, carefully getting to her feet. Aoife nodded and looked over to Alexia, eyes narrowing at the anticipation as her Nobody walked for the fallen Heartless. Faexio clutched the pistols tighter when she could hear the failing, ragged breathes heaving out of the woman, who tried to claw up in a sit.

Faexio sighed, rubbing the back of her head with one pistol childishly as Aoife walked up, invisible to all.

"Okay. I want something from you." Alexia stared up, sweating as she lost feeling in her right leg. "It's called answers," Faexio snapped, seeing Alexia looking back with a mysterious satisfaction. She gave a pitiful laugh.

"Your friends...Zell and Rinoa...they're at Hollow Bastion..."

'What?' Aoife's eyes widened at the names.

"Excuse me?" Faexio snapped. Alexia held a finger to her lips.

"They'll go back home...when the door...door to darkness closes...so they'll be fine...don't worry about them now...worry about Aoife."

"How-"

"Another time," she insisted with closed eyes. "Know it's not her fault...Nobody of Aoife."

Faexio's eyes burned and she took a step forward when blue and black whirl made her jump back. The Hunter had came back, now putting her arms carefully around Alexia as she half-pulled her to a reasonable stand. Before the Nobody could throw her fury at her, the Heartless turned her head around, eyes sparkling with plea to let them leave in peace. Faexio felt Aoife's heart skip a beat, who was frozen at the raw feeling emitting from the silver-eyed Hunter.

_**I'm sorry.**_

Faexio twitched her finger, noticing the Hunter could see her Aoife too, who shook her head.

'Let them go. I doubt we'll never meet again. Plus, these two...I don't think they're...they don't feel like bad darkness.' Faexio glared disapprovingly at her light, who folded her arms. 'It's just something my heart is telling me.'

Her light watched her until she finally sighed in defeat, waving at them to go.

_Don't trust them though your heart doesn't lie. We don't know them._

Aoife smiled and nodded. The Hunter nodded in gratitude to them, creating a dark portal as Alexia dropped her head.

_**I owe you.**_

_Start by stop talking in my head. You're going to give Aoife an identity crisis._

The Hunter cracked a smile, giving another nod.

_**Nice to talk to you. I always...wondered...what you two sound like.**_

"Eh?" Faexio went at the same time with Aoife, both with a raised eyebrow. The Hunter stepped into her portal quietly, her cape bumping into her ankles before being engulfed in the portal.

Aoife sighed in content, nodding to the empty street. Faexio grumbled, dropping her shoulders.

"Damn," she complained. "And dragging this body around is real tough."

Aoife laughed loudly so the two didn't hear the shifting mass in the air and the heavy footsteps creeping up to their body from behind. Its hand reached out around and covered her mouth, which instantly let out screams.

The seizure made the guns disappear and Aoife blink away before being forced to disappear back inside as Faexio struggled, being lifted off the ground at the harsh restriction around her, his arm cutting into her neck. She tried to kick out when someone's breath came into her ear.

"I believe we haven't formally met...Nobody of Aoife."

The dark green eyes dilated in fear as darkness covered them, teleporting in a rush of shadows. Faexio immediately closed her eyes as the Master Hunter laughed; she hated the emotion fear she was feeling.

"Let's see if Xemnas really cares for his ward, shall we dear?"

Faexio whimpered, feeling the heartbeats accelerating.

* * *

Xemnas jumped down to the tower base gracefully, extinguishing his Aerial Blades as he swiftly scanned the area. The Organization were fighting more megar Heartless, but Saix he could tell was trying to get over to the Hunters' second in command, who stood hooded with folded arms, no doubt sneering at the Nobodies. When Xemnas started to pace down she spoke to him.

"Lost Ares? I guess he got bored; that's the only reason he won't finish with his prey," Valentina whispered, looking down at the fight. Xemnas kept walking calmly, head down while getting closer to her as he stepped down. "No surprise, he is probably looking for something to get him aroused, being too used to—"

Her voice rose up to a strangled gasping cry when the Nobody had simply stepped up in her speech and grabbed her by the throat, easily lifting her in the air. The Heartless glared down, her insulted eyes shooting daggers at the leader of the Organization.

"Where is she?" he whispered in a empty and cold, but very dangerous tone, his orange eyes reflecting his voice. Valentina squirmed once before breathing out, licking her bottom lip as she was the last remaining darkling in the area now. Axel and the others looked around until spotting their leader. Demyx and Luxord were still guarding Zexion.

"She, who? Any female could be 'she.' Rajani? Or that Alexia?" she said with as much poison as she could draw up. It was a foolish mistake, for the Superior immediately looked possessed with barbaric anger and threw the Heartless across the pavement, her body rolling to a shaky stop. Saix's eyes widened in shock and recognition as the hood came off the woman.

"What is he doing with Aoife?" Xemnas bellowed as his feet were calmly walking him to her.

"It hurts, it hurts," Valentina groaned with a hint of laughter, her auburn hair covering her pale face as she rubbed the back of her head. Saix recovered himself when Xemnas came close to her, boring his rage-filled eyes down as if it could burn the cursed woman on the spot. When she looked up, holding her tall body up on her elbows, he narrowed his eyes, seeing hers were demonic with ecstatic entertainment.

"Ouch! I lied," the Hunter giggled, pushing her hair back so her unhuman eyes weren't covered. Xemnas kept his composure until he looked over his shoulder and waved to Number XIII. Saix frowned when the teenager came to him.

"Come here Roxas," he said calmy as the Keyblader walked over. "A heart to ease my headache this thing is giving me."

The Diviner blinked once before turning away, walking over to Number VI.

"A heart for a heart then."

Saix paused, feeling something form in the air three feet behind him. It seemed like slow motion as he turned around, his eyes catching Ares, now back in his normal state, holding Aoife up with his arms crushed around her neck. The hold easily kept the girl off the ground, her short height giving her a disadvantage for air. But that wasn't what scared Saix.

Trying to glare coldy at the Heartless, he only could glimpse Aoife's face. Her eyes were most notable. The color, the deepest shade of emerald, made the Nobody gasp in complete wonder and realization.

He knew it wasn't a faulty memory, but he couldn't identify how: He had seen those eyes before.

His ears must not have been working because he could see Ares talking back to Xemnas as his brotherhood yelled at the dark being. Swallowing, the man came up with a rescue plan and kept walking toward Zexion, head down as he gathered energy from the moon above. When he gave enough distance for his next action, he gripped his claymore tight and lunghed back for Ares in a powerful horizontal attack.

His ears finally worked for he heard the man let out a roar of pain as the weapon sweep into his knees, knocking him down and letting go of Aoife (or really, Faexio). Saix held out his free arm to scoop the girl into his chest. He let go of his claymore to hold her more secure, jumping on one foot to fly into the air.

Faexio blinked with a very blunt "WTF?" expression as the wind roared in her ears and then noticed she was very close to Saix. Never being this close to a man before, the Platinum Angel blushed furiously while inwardly enticed by his scent, feeling very warm and funny inside at the close contact. And suddenly they dropped into the ring of Axel and the other members, the joy ride over too quickly.

Darn. Saix really smelled good to the girl.

Xigbar ruffling her hair brought Faexio back from dream world, hearing everyone ask if she was okay.

"Trouble just loves to stalk you, Freckles!" he laughed as Roxas ran up to her side, beaming at her safety. Faexio, cheeks still pink, nodded numbly.

"M'okay," she mumbled, blinking rapidly as she shook her head, trying to get the butterflies in her stomach to go away. Faexio gulped down air just when someone yelled out.

"DUCK!"

"Duck? Where duck?" Faexio said in confusion as she saw everyone do the action verb. Her eyes went big when she saw Ares disappear at a building that was being thrown at him from the one and only Xemnas. A hand grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her down, the huge shadow passing over them. Faexio cracked a eye open when Marluxia sprang up.

"_**Are you trying to kill us!"**_ the Assassin screamed in outrage, pointing accusingly at Number I, who simply blinked. Xigbar got up, exchanged a look with the silver-haired man and addressed the members.

"Let's go to Where Nothing Gathers and wait until Xemnas drives these last two back," he suggested easy-goingly. "We'll be safe there." The hand plucked itself off the back of Faexio's neck and the owner stood up. Faexio took a deep breath and did the same, looking at the one who saved her head.

Aoife's head, really.

Her eyes met yellow eyes. Saix's eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, curiously and cooly observing her as she froze up. She felt herself grow hot again and the butterflies come back to flutter madly around her stomach; the Angel turned away in fright at her uncontrollable reactions, putting a fist to her mouth as she tried to urge the heart to slow down.

Xigbar caught the moment and smirked secretly to himself as everyone was standing up. It was then Faexio finally heard Aoife was laughing insanely inside her heart. She could practially see her hikari rolling around the castle in laughter.

'Oh—oh my—this is so...' Aoife breathed out, causing the dark green eyes to narrow in growing annoyance.

_Shut up. I'm tired, hikari. It okay I give you back control?"_

She wasn't going to get out of this easily.

'Saix and Fae, sitting in a tree—' the Gypsy started to sing. Faexio blushed again in total embarassment.

_Shut up!_

'K-I-S-S-'

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

_OH...no..._

'Smart one,' Aoife offered as everyone stared at her Nobody, who sweat dropped many times while her face went red.

'Possessing your light's body: coolness. Fighting Hunters on an empty stomach in pajamas: a pain. Screaming out loud while telepathically communicating with your light half and making a fool of yourself: priceless. For everything else, there's the handy dandy Keyblade! No insurance guarantee.'

_I hate you._

'Love ya too, my soul sister!'

"Why me," Faexio moaned, putting her face in her hand as everyone blinked to each other, wondering what was going on. Xaldin recovered first, seeing Luxord and Zexion and Demyx standing by them in wait. Wait...

"Zexion!" Faexio said in alarm then shook her head. "Holy cow, _you're shirtless!"_

"Yes, I know. I'm too sexy for one. Now can we go?" Zexion asked with no humor, folding his arms across his tan chest. "It's cold out here."

"Hmm, Zexy," Larxene said, tilting her head to the side. "You do work out. Very nice..."

"Help."

"Come on," Marluxia chuckled, grabbing the blonde woman by the shoulders, guiding her through a dark portal. Laughing, Xigbar and a few others disappeared into their own portals until it was just Zexion and Faexio. The Schemer raised an eyebrow, fatigue in his face.

"Nice to finally meet you," he said softly, making her gasp.

"Oh, yeah...um..."

"Your name?"

"Oh! Uh, Faexio."

"Cool." He gave the fellow Nobody a crooked smile and held out his hand. "Part of it's spelled like mine; you get eight respect points for that."

'WHAT?' Aoife screamed as Faexio shook his hand, smiling happily. 'How many do I have?'

"How many does Aoife have?" the green-eyed girl asked with giggles, letting go of his hand.

"Fourty-two."

'Ahh, that's not a whole bunch, is it?'

"You now have...sixty-one, Faexio," he continued smoothly without a blink of the eye. "You seemed to be like a normal girl since you have a heart in there." He sighed, eyes lifting in joy. "Nice seeing another odd ball."

"You too," she whispered with a nod, giving him a warm smile. "I think Aoife wants..."

Zexion laughed, shaking his head, making her laugh with him.

"Yeah, I bet. See you in the hall," he said, forming a dark portal. As he disappeared Faexio gave control to Aoife, her eyes fading back to the gray with the permanent green flecks in it and the Gypsy breathed in and out. She turned to the side, seeing Xemnas and Ares had disappeared deeper into the city.

"Well, I better go," she whispered and closed her eyes, letting a dark portal drown her and carry her to the hall where the rest of the Organization was, where she first meet them all.


	20. Filler: One Final Calm Before the Storm

I'm glad I didn't get any bad comments about the filler. Everyone,_ GiantHouseKey_ gave me the 50th review for the story! (Applauding and whistles sound out as confetti rains down on GiantHouseKey) Yay! Thank you for leaving that review; maybe we can get to a hundred soon; that's just my wishful thinking lol. MysticSpiritus, thanks a ton for getting me out of my sticky situation. And violet eyes (you should get an account!), I'm sorry I couldn't pull off that request

* * *

**Filler:Remember We're Family Always**

When Aoife finally could see the white of the hall she felt herself thump into one of the throne chairs; then, looking down at everyone, realized she was in Xemnas's throne chair, the tallest of them all. Her reaction was to grin without restraint until everyone spotted she was occupying their leader's throne. Marluxia laughed at the sight.

"Oh yeah...bow down to my awesomeness!" She nodded off, arching her back up and crossing her legs to look more like a queen. Everyone just arched an eyebrow, unimpressed at the girl. She raised a dark eyebrow, lifting her chin while keeping a regal face.

Axel smirked and blew a kiss up to her as Larxene laughed off.

"Hail Queen Aoife!" Demyx called out from below and to her left, laughing and waving up to her. Saix sighed, rubbing his bare arm. The Gypsy gave a little wave as a royal should, though her eyes were laughing with him.

"Here, here!" Xigbar and Xaldin yelled with a nod, raising a hand as if giving a toast. Roxas, Axel and Zexion smiled . Aoife jumped up to stand on her throne and swept into a mock bow to them, and everyone burst out with a laugh. Vexen, who was smiling without any frost (a rare sight), shook his head and turned to Xigbar.

"How long do you think he's going to take?" he asked, looking up to him.

"Ah-hem."

Everyone gasped except Number 0. Aoife blinked and looked up behind her to where Xemnas, covered in raindrops, was staring down at her quizically.

"What...are you doing?" he whispered softly, his face a mask to the girl, who gulped. Larxene and Marluxia side-glanced each other as Aoife's head was like a whirlwind, trying to think of something to say.

'Think for me, dammit!'

_I'm off duty._

'What—I don't pay you to slack around!'

_Hikari...you don't pay me at all._

"Aoife?"

"Hyenas!" she yelled with a bit of a jump, almost falling if not for the Superior's quick reflexes.

"What?" Xemnas whispered to her, raising an eyebrow as she slapped her forehead. Zexion shook his head and rubbed his toned abs, knowing an emerald-eyed girl was probably laughing herself silly. Roxas and Axel looked at each other like "?" as Luxord, Larxene and Lexaeus muffled a laugh.

"Are you okay, Aoife?" he asked the girl, reaching out to brush her thick hair back so he could see her face, which was stuck like she ate something sour. "Are you feeling alright? This has been a long day for you, with the Hunters and finding out about your brother..."

Aoife took a deep breath. Xemnas let go of her shoulders, never taking his concerned gaze off her. His ward shook her head and beamed up at him.

"Yeah. I'm just...," she started to confess then paused, looking back at the day, the good and bad and scary, and closed her gray-green eyes, brow furrowed. "I am...tired."

_Aoife..._

The hand came back to her shoulder, causing Aoife to open her eyes and look up, blinking in confusion. His orange eyes so quickly softened before freezing to its usual lack of emotion.

"You rest," he advised seriously, then addressed the Organization watching the two mumble to each other, who were standing on Xemnas' throne (Aoife on an arm rest so she was almost at his height). "Everyone get to bed. I think we all need it," he said quite personally and turned to Aoife as they all broke out talking. She nodded with a smile.

"I rather not let you be alone tonight..." His voice drifted off as he frowned with worry. Just in time Xigbar popped up behind him and clamped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll watch over her!" he promised with a wink. Aoife gasped suddenly.

"Oh! Oh! I got it!" she exclaimed, waving her fists around to get the two to look at her. "Slumber party!"

Xigbar thought while Xemnas just raised both eyebrows.

"It'll help me relax AND, everyone will be around me. Ah, ah, see?"

"I...guess," Xemnas said out loud, not seeing the others members' reactions to his blessing. Luxord had dropped his cards (which is saying something) as Demyx cheered, Marluxia sighed, Saix shook his head, Vexen and Lexaeus' eyes popped at Xemnas' agreement, Roxas and Axel whooped, Xaldin grinned, Larxene laughed with a twinkle in her eyes, and Zexion simply closed his eyes, leaning back in his throne with crossed arms. Aoife translated all that as a yes.

"But don't stay up too late," the Nobody let out slowly as a warning. It didn't take the smirks Axel and Roxas wore.

"Don't worry, I'll babysit the little boys and girls," Xigbar assured with a chuckle, jumping back to his throne. Xemnas rolled his eyes with a groan.

"Saix, watch Xigbar," he pleaded and with that teleported to his bedroom as Aoife called out a good-night. The Diviner, who was looking taken back, couldn't object in time to Xemnas's quick escape. Aoife giggled at her luck, looking down at the Organization as she plopped back down to sit.

"Okay, first of all, who wants to attend the slumber party?" she asked to the Nobodies. Hands rose in the air and Xigbar counted off the people.

"...Demyx, Luxord—Saix, you have to go, as Xemnas ordered—Roxas, Larxene, Axel, Zexion grunted, so that's a yes...is that all?"

"Yeah, I'm tired," Xaldin confessed. "You didn't fight as much as us, Xigbar, running off to have a chat with the enemy."

The people hitting the hay early (Number III, IV, V, and XI) said good night and departed, leaving a mostly excited group of Nobodies, a few of them in pajamas. Oh, the possibilities were abound.

"All right, let's go! Follow me!" Aoife shouted and swept away in a portal.

* * *

So our sleeping buddies got to a room that was like a living room of the castle. Couches were around, a coffee table was in the center and a window gave moonlight on them when they arrived. Aoife looked around and spotted a closet. Grinning, she ran to it and opened the heavy door, getting on her tip-toes to pull out blankets and pillows. Demyx came over and picked some up to help.

"So what are we going to do?" he whispered as Larxene and the guys came in. Aoife topped a pillow on her pile and frowned.

"Not sure," she mumbled back, swinging her hips around so her robe flapped back over her legs and shield the chilly air from her skin. "I was thinking scary stories, truth and dare..."

"Yeah, that's good," he convinced her, giving her a smile. She sighed and they turned around, walking over to center of the vast room. "But, can we take out the scary stories part?"

"Scary stories?" Larxene repeated vaguely then grinned, liking the sound of it. Saix didn't look like he wanted to kill someone now, a smirk coming to him. He came to the closest couch to the table and threw himself on it, taking up all the room with a sigh.

"Yeah. You know, like we get in a circle and turn all the lights out and whoever is telling the story has the only flashlight," Aoife explained with a nod, not seeing Demyx dropped his bundle at the "no lights" part. He tugged on the sleeve on his baby blue pajamas, looking around.

"You know, I'm suddenly tired," the Nocturne announced with a raised finger and turned to bolt out. But Zexion was standing behind him with folded arms and an evil smile (first Larxene and Saix, now him...)

"What's wrong, Demyx? _Scared?_" he taunted, leaning toward him. The musician gulped as Luxord walked up as Aoife knelt down, putting the blankets and pillows down. She tightened her robe and started to organize.

"Can someone get the coffee table out of the way? I want to set up the blankets there."

Luxord and Roxas volunteered readily and Aoife set to work. Larxene rolled her tongue in her mouth and stepped up to help. Axel watched them as Demyx and Zexion continued to debate about how much Number IX really had with Xigbar in the sidelines.

After a few minutes the layout was complete and the girls stood up tall.

"All right, I want to go first!" Xigbar said loudly, walking over.

"Wait!"

"Why am I waiting?"

Demyx sighed. "Because we need the sugar! Come on, get with the times."

Saix laughed quickly. Everyone stared in surprise and cracked up.

* * *

_Scary stories_

"So then, I turned around and went down this pitch-black hall, the ground creaking under my feet as the banging kept getting louder and louder..."

Oh boy, were some people scared.

Currently, Xigbar was in the depths of his story of personal experience when he was a teenager. A flashlight beamed up to his face, casting shadows under his eyes (er, eye). He was quite dramatic despite the surfer accent, using his arms and hands for emphasis and what not.

All the lights were out and the group of nine were sitting on a plethora of blankets and pillows in the center of the room. Xigbar was the head of their ring. Saix sat comfortably, looking unafraid like Zexion (yeah...he never bothered to put a shirt back on), who looked more bored than anything, chin resting on the heel of his palm. Luxord had an eyebrow raised, wondering how sober the Freeshooter was during this time in his life. Larxene looked so excited, leaning forward whenever a horror scene came up. The rest were a mess, except Axel.

Demyx latched a hand down on Aoife's and Zexion's arms, eyes growing bigger and bigger with each sequence in the tale. Aoife was holding a blanket around herself, hunched over, never able to take her eyes away from the storyteller. Next to her was Axel, all relaxed with an arm around the frightened Aoife and Roxas. On his other side Roxas sat up straight, a blanket covering his lap while his face was slighty raised in surprise, at times his eye twitching at a particularly gruesome part.

The kids all had devoured their snacks and now were hanging on Xigbar's every word and gesture.

"–I went to the other side of the room to get out the door. It was locked. I tried to pulled it open when I heard a weird crackle, something, behind me. Yeah, I was a little scared. But I was ready to beat the crap out of this punk. I couldn't see shit, though, unless it was right in front of my face. I turned around, holding my breath in...and then BAM!"

Aoife screamed bloody murder, grabbing Axel's gray sweatshirt; Luxord went "whoa"; Axel had jumped a bit with a look of dumb shock; Zexion raised an eyebrow; Demyx ended up throwing a blanket over himself as a shield while Roxas had leaped back at the sudden bang of Xigbar's gun going off in the air.

"Something like a whiplash frickin' smacks me in the face, knocking me out cold."

"WHOA," Luxord breathed out in surprise.

Aoife and Demyx (tangled in his blanket) gasped, leaning closer together at the latest cliffhanger. Zexion rolled his eyes and tore the blanket off of the musician, wrapping it around his shoulders and spreading his legs out more.

"Idiot, it's dark in there too..." he grumbled and settled down, tipping his head back.

"So what happened?" Larxene asked in starry-eyed wonder, anticipating a real gore scene was coming at long last. Xigbar closed his eye and sighed, being silent for a long time. Saix narrowed his eyes. Aoife gulped and grabbed Demyx's arm, who grabbed Zexion again, who slapped him upside the head, ending the chain.

"Well?" Aoife said, biting her nail. Roxas pulled at his blue shirt and leaned forward, determined not to be afraid.

The man lifted his face up, bringing the flashlight closer and sighed suddenly. "Damn, I don't remember."

"NO!" Larxene yelled, disappointed at this as Saix sweat dropped.

"I'm glad I wasn't there at that time of your life," Zexion muttered to himself, running a hand through his dark hair. Aoife let go of Axel, looking to the ground as Roxas groaned. The Schemer licked his lips and raised his hand in front of his face, looking down on it with a happy smile. "Well why don't _I_ tell you something scary a—"

"Uh, WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Demyx suggested too quickly and too enthusiastically; scary stories up to Zexion's standards were beyond M-rated. Something he learned the hard way. Aoife nodded in agreement and Axel did the same. Zexion shrugged.

"Ok. Demyx: truth or dare?" he said immediately, tilting his head up to him.

"Umm..." He looked to the audience. Luxord was shaking his head, mouthing no dare. He took a deep breath. "Truth."

Zexion smirked briefly, putting his hand down. "Should of seen that coming," he whispered, scratching the back of his head and stared at his lap. "Oh I got something." He ruffled his hair out more over his face and finally stared up over to him. "Did you take Larxene's _Twilight_ book?"

You could hear a needle drop at how dead quiet it got. Larxene's eyes were glued to the water elementist, still as a statue while Axel, Aoife and Roxas stared more closely at him. Xigbar was silently laughing in the background, clapping his gloved hands together as he fell over on his side. Saix was looking like Christmas came early.

Demyx bit his lip and let out a huge exhale.

"Yea," he mumbled quickly.

"I'm sorry, _what?_" Zexion smirked more, cupping his ear.

"I TOOK IT! I TOOK LARXENE'S TWILIGHT BOOK SO THERE!" Demyx roared furiously in Zexion's face then clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide at the doom he just brought upon himself. Zexion's eyes were stuck in shock, huge and round.

"Ooh..."

Luxord's jaw dropped as Axel started to crack up, falling backward. The Nymph started to take very big breaths. Demyx shook his head and held his hands out to her.

"Larxene I can explain—"

"You...VAMPIRE-FETISH FREAK! _I KNEW YOU WERE OBSESSED WITH ALICE!_" she screeched insanely, springing up with a set of kunai. Demyx screamed and scampered for his life out the open door for his sweet escape. Larxene threw a wave of lightning at him and pursued him.

No one had been able to move.

"..." Saix stared to Luxord.

"..." Luxord stared to Xigbar.

"..." Xigbar stared to Zexion.

"...?" Zexion stared rather darkly to Axel, daring him to do something stupid.

"...this is awkward..." Axel said safely, making the "awkward turtle" sign with his hands.

"Yep..." Roxas nodded off.

"..._Yeah_...so...are we going to save him?" Aoife asked, turning to the guys.

"No, they do this every other week," Axel assured, waving a hand behind them. "We only have one copy so..."

"I really need to get you laid," Xigbar swore over to the Schemer.

"My turn!" Luxord injected quickly, and stared around for a victim. "...Oh shoot—Zexion! Hi...Truth or dare?"

"Everyone _loves_ me tonight," Zexion purred with a crooked smile then sobered up. "Dare."

"I dare you to go to Marluxia's room and bring back a lock of his hair."

Everyone gasped at this: No one ever touched the hair of the Marluxia. Zexion grinned, a twinkle in his dark, mysterious eyes.

"All right," he whispered and stood up, tossing off the blanket. Forming a dark portal he looked over his shoulder. "Who wants to come as witness?"

Aoife, Axel and Roxas got up with grins. Number VI laughed quietly and turned for his destination.

* * *

_Zexion's dare_

The three crept behind Zexion, who simply walked as if he were the best damn thing since...well, since sex. For he was the Zex.

Don't ask.

He paused in front of Marluxia's bedchamber door and pushed it open a fraction, peeking in to search for any possible traps.

"You're really going to do it?" Roxas asked. Zexion slipped in the dark.

"Come on," Aoife urged, followed after him. They walked in and found Zexion walking around to Marluxia's bedside. The Assassin was silently dreaming, the covers half on him. Aoife came up beside him and leaned over Number XI. She was just about to summon a knife for him when he reached down to the end of his pajama pants and whipped out a double-edged knife of his own, a hidden tool of the Schemer's. Aoife stared.

"Zexion..."

"Uh-huh?" Zexion mumbled as he reached over and held out a piece of Marluxia's pink hair, measuring for a good length.

"Why do you have a knife on you?"

Not looking up, the Nobody barely said loud enough to be heard, "Do you really want to know?"

"Nah, I'm good," she replied instantly. Aoife shook her head, turning away and mouthing an "Okaaay..." as Zexion did the deed. No one who ever played Chain of Memories would know that some hair was actually missing from the Lord of Castle Oblivion.

Until now.

* * *

"Hey, you did it!" Xigbar said to announce the four's arrival back to their circle. Zexion shrugged, holding up the piece of pink before tossing it to Luxord.

"So I get to ask again," he said, plotting a good dare and truth in his head while walking in between people and sat back down at his spot. "Who should I choose..." He looked around the circle at each potential victim.

Saix. No, he could get away with his murder.

Xigbar. That could have dangerous results and would wake Xemnas up.

Roxas. Sitting duck.

"Roxas, truth or dare?" Zexion asked, leaning back with another smirk. The blonde perked up, surprise bringing life back into his sapphire eyes. He frowned at the challenge, wrinkling his nose. A portal appeared beside him and out stepped Larxene.

Everyone but Number XIII stared up, seeing the satisfied face of the member and then another portal appeared. Number IX walked out so fast and took his place back in between Zexion and Aoife, muttering something rather darkly. He folded his arms over his pajamas with a mad glare.

"You okay?" Aoife whispered.

"I said I was sorry, you didn't have to go THAT far!" Demyx instead shouted up to Larxene, who rolled her eyes. He did the same, sinking back beside Zexion.

"I'm guessing we'll never know," Axel whispered softly to Aoife, who nodded in agreement.

"So, who's up?" Larxene asked, pulling the ends of her cloak around her boots.

"Roxas," Zexion answered, staring patiently at the Keyblader, who looked up.

"I'm doing dare."

Zexion threw his head back and laughed in evil rapture. Roxas's face fell slightly.

"You're dead, man," Axel sighed, looking down at his friend as Zexion got up.

"I'll tell you when we get, so hurry." He went through a portal. Roxas ran up into it. Aoife grabbed Axel and Demyx, following after.

"How come we keep getting left behind?" Luxord asked to break the ice. Everyone shrugged.

* * *

_Roxas's dare_

Aoife held onto Axel's warm hand as he and Demyx guided her through the thick jungle of unknown regions. After walking up a slope they came through the trees to an overlooking cliff on the valley, a waterfall flowing down in a pond to the side. Zexion and Roxas were side by side, staring at a sleeping lion. Wait...

"Oh my God, that's a lion!" Aoife freaked out in hysterics, latching down on Axel's arm. She planted her feet down, refusing to go near the big cat.

"Come on, it's fine. It's sleeping, see?" Axel assured her confidently, bending over to her level and pointed out to the rise and fall of its grand back. Aoife was pale, heart racing at the claws of death in slumber right next to Roxas and Zexion. Wait, that wasn't a good sign.

"No, no, no! Zexion what are you doing!" Aoife hissed, waving her arm to the Nobodies. Demyx brushed the jungle off his pajamas. Zexion took a few steps back as Roxas swung his arms around, taking a big breath.

Demyx slipped toward him. Axel attempted to lead Aoife along but she pulled back, keeping her feet on the ground.

"No, I don't want to go, Axel!" she whispered venomously, tugging at his stretched arm with all the might she had left from the day, which was barely any. "Axel, please! I wanna go home!"

He smiled warmly, thinking how adorable she looked when she panicked. With a more dazzling smile to stun her, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, walking once again.

"Axel, you jerk! No! Put me down, I want to go home!" she pleaded desperately with her hand hanging upside down and her hair almost trailing on the ground, trying to hit the pyro."No, what if Roxas gets eaten!"

"Quiet or you'll wake the lion," Demyx hushed them. Axel threw Aoife on her feet in front of him, who staggered a few seconds. Axel grabbed her hips and turned her to the event. A few yards in front of them was Roxas, and at his feet, a big male lion.

Her gray-green eyes went large at the danger her friend was about to sing awake (as Zexion dared, saying he wanted this strange lion to wake up for him). Aoife tried to run away but Axel caught her and pulled the frantic girl into him.

"Calm down," he chuckled, holding her squirming still. And then a song sung out in the musty air by a very beautiful voice.

"_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight..."_

"What?" Aoife blinked with Demyx.

"I didn't know Roxas could sing," Axel said in shock as Roxas kept with the melody.

"_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight..."_

The lion stirred, causing Zexion and Demyx to lean forward curiously while Aoife tried to make a run for it, her racing heart telling her to get away.

"_In the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight..."_

"Let me go," Aoife growled.

"Aoife, calm—"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AGAIN!"

The ward covered her mouth immediately. Zexion and Demyx looked from Aoife to the lion, which woke up. The girl started to shake.

"Roxas, get out of there," Aoife called to the blonde, who was the total opposite of her. He reached down to pet its mane as the lion blinked up to him, sleepily watching the Nobody. "No, don't! Back away Roxas! Don't pet the wild cat!"

Pet, pet, pet.

"Guys!" Aoife, close to tears, looked to the others to stop him; Demyx and Zexion just seemed intrigued at this peacefulness the Keyblader and the lion had.

"Come on, Aoife, pet the good lion," Axel sighed, pushing her forcefully. She felt her heart leap to her throat, grinding her feet in the ground. She whimpered, stiff as a board and found herself being pushed forward a final time and at Roxas's side.

"See? It's not bad," the boy whispered, crouched down to rub the animal's side. He grabbed her trembling hand and guided it down to the head. Roxas smiled as she blinked a few times, her heart slowing down. "Told you."

The three older watched the two young ones pet the savage less lion for a few more seconds until they headed back to the castle, talking about Aoife's freak out.

Simba lowered his head, knowing he just had a really weird dream. A really, really weird dream of two-legged things that reminded him of a boy that summoned him often as of late. Maybe they were related...

* * *

"What were you guys doing?" Larxene asked sharply, seeing their feet and clothes were a bit dirty. Demyx gushed a sprinkle of water on their feet before settling back down. He turned to Number XIII.

"Your turn, Roxas," he pointed out. Roxas grinned and rounded on the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"Truth or dare, Axel?"

The pyro smirked confidently.

"Dare."

"I dare you to have 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with Aoife."

"All right."

"WHAT?"

Roxas grinned triumphantly at the couple, folding his arms. The couple turned to each other after their responses; Axel was cool and suave, repressing his urge to hurry up and get her into the closet; Aoife looked like the sky was falling down, heart beating fast.

"Well, he dared me so..." He pulled her up with him and directed her to the closet. "Come on Aoife, it'll be fun!" Aoife went limp, hoping she wouldn't have a heart attack at this sudden dare.

"No, NO! Dammit, I-I didn't agree to this, so I ain't doing it," Aoife swore passionately. She growled as the door got closer. "Fuck."

"I think it's going to be the other way around," Zexion snorted dryly to himself, but everyone heard. Aoife made to say something, turning around, but ran into Axel which wasn't helpful.

"Oh, come on, you young rascals!" Xigbar practically cheered in joy, appearing behind and pushed them on the rest of the way. "We'll get a midnight snack in the kitchen so we won't hear any orgasmic screams. Might as well get to practicin' on your baby-making so I can be an uncle!"

"_**WHAT?"**_ Aoife shrieked wildly as Axel looked very thrown off guard at the prospect of fatherhood. And very frightened.

"It's called sarcasm," Zexion assured them at once, rubbing his temples.

"No hickeys!" Demyx waved them farewell with Roxas, who was about to crack up.

_Great. My hikari is about to get mobbed in a closet by an unattractive pyro. Great. And there's a high chance she's going to get raped by the freakish, perverted pyro. Lovely._

'Help?'

_No, I'm leaving. Don't get yourself a hickey or I swear I'll come chop off his—_

'WHOA, WHOA, DON'T LEAVE! THIS IS ALL TOO MUCH AT ONCE!'

_Ciao._ The connection died off. Aoife bit her lip—everyone had deserted her.

"And remember what Zexion said, Axel: make sure _all_ virginity is kept!" Luxord chimed out last.

"Wait, what do you mean by—" Aoife started to say but Xigbar pushed the two "rascals" in the closet and slammed it shut.

Everyone broke into quiet snickers.

Not the candy.

Xigbar turned to the others as Roxas kept smiling to himself, knowing one day in the future those two would owe him big time.

"Shall we leave the happy couple?" Number II asked them and threw out a portal.

* * *

_Axel's dare_

"..."

"..."

"C'mon! Can we do something," he moaned after a few seconds of nothing, coming over to tug on the sleeve of her robe with a cute pout.

"HA! All _you_ wanna do is me," Aoife said, looking unimpressed up to him with a raised eyebrow, arms folded as she leaned on the wall. He laughed, bending his face near her neck.

"You're right. Smart girl," Axel whispered and nibbled on her soft skin. Aoife shuddered at the burning contact. Her blood rushed through her veins, breath quickening, causing Axel to smirk as he melted her down.

She braced herself more on the wall, thinking to keep her head straight; his lips, his skin, was literally hot.

"C'mon, baby. You know you'll just swoon into my arms like you did this afternoon," he chuckled into her ear. His hands caressed up her arms, around her shoulders, then the back of her neck and down he back and up her sides. He was sending her body temperature up through the roof—Aoife was half fearful she'd really faint as he predicted. And he was cheating.

The other half of her was upset Faexio's prediction was right: she _was_ getting mobbed by Axel in the closet. Many women would probably kill to be in that place, though. Still, her Nobody (and Rinoa if she ever found out) would have a cow and kill it if Aoife was stupid enough to get herself a hickey.

'They're going to kill me, all right...'

"Give up?" Axel whispered, coming up to kiss the side of her face. The girl couldn't even try to count her heartbeats at the speed it was going. She opened her eyes, staring determinedly at his shoulder, concentrating on the thick gray fabric of his sweatshirt.

Aoife felt her knees turn to jelly as the fire elementist kissed along her jawline, slow and soft, feeling her body temperature go up higher and higher and closed her eyes.

"Mm?" he groaned, pulled back an inch and cracked his eyes half open to see she couldn't even catch up with him. The red head grinned beautifully and leaned his head around for the other side of her face.

'Fuck!'

Aoife frowned in annoyance, tightening her lips at her very dumb choice of a curse word.

Axel wrapped his arms around her to tighten her body onto his so she couldn't move. Pajamas were definitely better to cuddle against that their leather uniform.

'SHIT! Ah yeah...there we go, good cuss word...oh fuck, screw that!_'_ Aoife sucked in air as his hot breath descended to her neck again. 'Stop with the suggestive terms. Don't let him get to you. Or in you.'

"Are you still there?" Axel asked amusingly, pulling up a second and gently taking hold of the other side of her neck, heat tickling into her. "Or am I just that good?"

"You're cruel, you know," Aoife finally spoke and cracked a smile. "But so damn good."

Axel laughed. "You taste better," he replied and nuzzled his face in the crone of her shoulder. "_Aoife..._c'mon..." he moaned in her skin, making the Gypsy shudder.

"Okay—What kinda girl you think I am, Axel?" she asked with a wave of the hand, feeling her body softening and getting light-headed; maybe rambling was her lifesaver to keep from drowning. He grinned at her stubbornness and looked her in the eyes intensely, making her blush.

"Let me think...," he pondered, kissing her between the words. "Honest—sweet—understanding—my solace from this damn life—innocent—sincere—a freak like me." Here Aoife giggled through the kiss he gave. "Hmm," he hummed, staring into her eyes at the spirit he was tied to. "What else...oh, the most beautiful creature ever." Aoife rolled her eyes, losing the smile until Axel slowly came back down and kissed her very deeply. Aoife breathed him in as he moved his lips to suck softly on her lower lip.

He reluctantly pulled back, opening his bright eyes. He tightened his embrace and hosted her legs up around his waist, pushing her body back on the wall more. "Need more?"

Aoife blew her bangs out her eyes, all of a sudden feeling very undeserving on him; the image of his death that Heartless forced on her came back. She hung her head, feeling sorrow build into her eyes.

A finger ran along the side of her face, coming under her chin to lift it. Axel frowned, seeing tears frozen in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said softly, putting out a gentle smile.

That was the last of Aoife's strength for the day. Everything-all the words and truths she learned-finally filled through the lock on her heart, and she hung her head again and dry sobbed, wanting all the bad that would happen to just leave them alone.

Axel stared in shock, mouth dropping open slightly, the tears stuck cold in her eyes.

"Aoi..."

"I can't...I just can't...I just can't li..."

She put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds, trying to get the tears to fall out of her instead. "I won't live if you die..."

That took all the breath away from Axel.

He reached up to hold her face, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. She didn't look up. He blinked rapidly, feeling his eyes burn before sucking it back and bringing his face close to hers. She still couldn't bring herself to look up at him.

"Don't you, or Roxas die-don't you die...or I'll...I...I can't...God, I won't!"

He smiled bravely, reaching up to kiss her eyelids slowly and melted the tears out for her. The drops slid thick down her freckles. Shaking her head, Aoife threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him so tight as her tears rained down on his shoulder. He squeezed her tighter, feeling her body rattle with the sobs. Something burning in the back of his bright eyes at the sound of her crying but held her together, unknowingly keeping her heart from breaking out.

"Aoife, hey...listen..._listen._ Baby, I'm not going to die. Where did you get that idea?" he asked with slight confusion and a hint of laughter

Aoife sobbed like a child, pushing the anguish into his hard shoulder, her salt tears staining his sweatshirt. She gulped when she opened her eyes and saw it. Aoife pushed the heartache back inside, no matter how much she wanted to let it all go right now, locking it back in her heart like she swore she'd do years ago, so no one would have to carry it.

Only she'd carry it, not even Faexio could. Pulling back, she gave a shuddering breath.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry," she apologized in a frail voice and reached out to pet at the tear-stain uselessly. Axel smiled, his mature eyes comforting as he grabbed her wrist to stop. Aoife raised her other hand and covered her wet face in shame. "Dammit, why am I-!"

Axel hugged her to him again, resting his chin on the top of her head and rocked her gently.

"Aoife..."

Aoife pulled back to find his sea-foam green eyes, tightening her legs around him as she kissed him. It was a desperate one.

Axel held the back of her neck to deepen it even more, letting warmth trickle into the girl while they both held it for as long as they could. They both didn't need to speak, feeling the same way: not wanting to walk away from this moment, step down from this heaven and go back to the world and be a broken heart and a Nobody. Just stay here, high above it all and be soul mates, and not what the realms labeled them.

But that was a dream. Wishful thinking.

After what felt like a forever, Axel pulled back an inch so Aoife could breathe. He rubbed a finger below her eyes, over her freckles as she sucked in air through her teeth and closed her eyes.

"Axel...I'm scared."

"I know," he whispered, trying to get her to look up.

"No...you don't. I feel it _all_ the time," she admitted painfully, shaking her bangs over her eyes. Axel peered down a moment before looking back up, pushing her wild hair back.

"I want you to look at me, and listen," Axel said with a pulsing fire. When she didn't he held the sides of her face, pouring his intense and serious gaze into her frightened and defeated eyes. They flicked to the side. He shook her roughly.

"Aoife, look at me!"

"I am!" Aoife cried in a feeble wail, holding down onto his arms and shifted her legs in a more comfortable ring around his body. She pulled her eyes away, rather pissed off all of a sudden at his demands. "So what are you going to say to try to make me feel better?"

Next thing Aoife knew Axel's eyes glowed in fury and she was being dropped and pushed into the other wall. The fire wielder grabbed her shoulders and pushed her body into it fully. Aoife winched and cracked one eye open to see his face set in cold, serious fury. It was so unlike him.

"A-Axel! What the he—"

"I can't believe you! You think I don't mean anything, that I really don't care for you because I don't have a heart?" he asked harshly, shaking her roughly when she looked away. "You still have doubt, don't you? That's it, right? Just tell me, Aoife. You've been closed down since you're fight with Zexion. What the hell did he do? If he hurt you I'm going after him—I don't care. What are you being so fucking damn mad and scared about that I can't even—"

"...yes—yeah! Yeah! Yeah, I am! I'm scared what could happen, that we can't be together like a normal couple!" Aoife yelled fiercely, her heart boiling in anger as tears betrayed her again. She ignored it and sucked it back in, pushing him aggresively in the chest; he stared at her with an unreadable emotion while she threw her pain at him, bearing it with open arms.

"You wanna know? Fine. Let me give you a fraction of my problems! I'm scared of getting hurt! I'm scared of hurting you! I'm scared I might betray you!" She pushed off the wall and started to push him back into the opposite wall, half-hoping he'd push her back; he didn't stop her. "I'm scared we might not work just because we're so different—that we're of different races, from different worlds,_ different realms!_" Aoife pounded him on the chest, wanting him to do something and not just stare at her like this; he just bore it, drinking in her pain with his body. "I'm scared you might move on for someone better, and I would never blame you because my body, my heart is so fucked up! I'm scared of _so damn much;_ you couldn't—so don't—don't give false hope—"

And suddenly, Aoife took a loud, rustling breath and collapsed to her knees right as his feet. She held her head at the splitting headache and heartache that had built up, thinking how lucky Faexio was, that she was the Nobody.

The fire had been pushed up into the wall, now staring down at her with an unbelieving face and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aoife...maybe this can get you to understand me..." He licked his lips and knelt down to her level. He was grateful her face was dry. But then she already cried it all out on his shoulder a minute ago. He grabbed her shoulders and smiled as bright as the sun.

"Hearts come and go, but the soul's eternal. Got it memorized?"

He smirked at her widening, innocent eyes. In response, Aoife's face broke in a pathetic scowl under his confident, patient eyes."What we are is _two_ people, crazy in love-don't give me that look-two people, got it? So stop keeping all this hurt you have buried in you and let me have some of it," he whispered clearly, letting go of her. "We'll show them."

"What? That we're the freakiest and weirdest couple ever?" Aoife whined, not unable to break the connection of their eyes. Axel's face lifted in laughter, shaking his head out.

"Maybe...but we'll also be the sexiest."

"You horny Nobody," Aoife chided with an undeniable grin, eyes instantly brightening to life as he pulled her in a warm hug. "But I like it. Me and you. Look out Kingdom Hearts: Romeo and Juliet will look like a walk in the park compared to us," she laughed bitterly then felt her heart miss a beat, as if it really were a foreboding of them.

Axel laughed and rubbed her back, warming her up. "Need to cry some more?"

"Nah, I'm okay now. But there'll probably be more of that in the future. So look out for emotional girl break downs over anything and everything, and possible punches."

"Okay..."

Aoife smiled bitterly in a quick flash. Axel sighed from the soul, keeping still until Aoife brought her head around and kissed him once, running a hand through his hair. He laughed under her lips and she pulled back.

"Now who's horny?"

Aoife rolled her eyes and snuggled deeper into his chest. He chuckled and tangled his hands in her dark waves.

After a few seconds of this contact the Gypsy brought her dark head back up.

"...Axel?"

"What's wrong?"

She pursed her lips out as she grabbed his face from under his chin. Confusion was crinkled in his eyes until she spoke. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just very excited I'm all up against you?"

Axel gawked stupidly and Aoife gave an irresistible smile, laying her finger along her nose.

"Well I'm glad you like me, babe...just keep it to yourself, okay?"

Axel frowned and playfully pushed her away before she saw his blush. Aoife cracked up loudly, her robe opening as she fell back on the ground, holding her stomach.

"I'm going to get you back for that."

"What? Is that a threat?" Aoife leered, leaning to him with her chin on her shoulder. He flashed to her, grabbed her wrists and slammed them to the ground. The ward blushed like crazy as he straddled her and slowly sighed as if he had all the time in the world.

"Now this is familiar..." Axel grinned sinisterly, watching her closely. Aoife tried her best to look unimpressed

"Sexual harassment. Right here," Aoife said dryly, pointing a finger up to him. "And isn't our seven minutes, well, over?"

"Yeah, but they all went to the kitchen," Axel replied, his voice suddenly going husky as he bent his face to hers.

"Yeah, but..." Aoife's brain failed her as he kissed down on the hollow of her neck, feeling her body kick inside with desire. "Um..."

"What? Can't talk?" he asked lightly, kissing with more pressure.

"You're s-so mean."

He smirked at the studder. "Really? This is me being gentle."

"OKAY!" Aoife pushed him off with a new wave of strength, crawling to the door as her blush deepened red. She reached the handle and pushed it open. "Hey...no one really is here. Those jerks—I could have gotten raped."

"You would have come on to me," the Flurry of Dancing Flames said from behind her, pinching her in the rear. Aoife yelped, leaping away and whirled around, her floral robe flying around her.

"You sneaky, son of a—"

"Oh, you know you want me, Aoife." He stood up to be taller and walked close to her, giving a haunting grin. "I'll make you admit it. Just wait until I have you under me, _moaning_ my name."

"I'm guessing that'll be after a fair amount of undressing?"

"Good girl."

"Pervert."

"Like I said, just you wait: I'll prove you're one too," Axel promised, emitting heat waves so hot Aoife felt her head grow light.

She leaned back, holding her breath in as she grabbed the back of the couch to steady herself.

With another smirk, Axel shrugged and took her hand, dropping his heat to a normal temperature.

"Let's go. There's always tomorrow."

* * *

Hand in hand, they strolled to the kitchens, cooled off and savoring the simple peace to be able to do this. Of course, when they found the others, it was a bit odd.

Xigbar and Zexion had tiny glasses of scotch in front of them, reminiscing on old times as Luxord, Saix and Larxene were in a heated card game of poker, a stack of munny in their center. Demyx and Roxas were lightheartedly sparing with each other. Aoife stopped and stared as a thunder shock went through her.

She felt...home.

She had that red-neck uncle (with a surfer past maybe) and the annoying cousin (though Zexion was drinking); the older siblings that she couldn't help but think were cool and could never lose to anymore; that funny but sincere friend that was always over, never failing to cheer you up; and that best friend who knew you better than yourself. Not to mention the risky, bad-boy boyfriend she just brought home.

And, the polar-opposite twin sister that the school system stuck in all her classes since they had the same last name.

Though not present, she couldn't forget the rest of the family: the other uncles all dead beat from work; the other older brother, very flamboyant and arrogant, always pushing her around. And...the father, who always got up early and was the knot that kept them together.

This was her weird, embarrassing family. And she loved it with everything she had.

Aoife grinned softly at the scene, gray eyes misty. Xigbar spotted them at door close by and smiled.

"Ah. What do you know? She's still a virgin. 'Course if she wasn't, I'd have to shoot you, Axel," he toasted to them and downed his scotch.

_Yeah, definitely the red-neck uncle._

Numbers IX and XIII heard this and looked over, smiling at the two arrivals. They easily eased their fight and ran over with mischievous grins.

"Wow, Aoife. What's with your hair?" Demyx said, his grin widening and pointed to her tangled hair, which Aoife immediately set to fix, looking embarrassed. The three card players decided to stop their game at the revival in their group.

"I like it," Axel opinionated as they came over, catching the ward's baffled eyes and winked.

"Since when do you drink Zexion?" Aoife asked the ex-scientist, who was watching the alcohol intently. "You're underage...are you?"

"Physically, yes. Remember Nobodies don't age," Zexion corrected and drank the scotch without giving her a chance to reject. "So, what now? It's almost midnight."

"Let's go to the beach," Roxas suggested slowly and looked up to everyone, who got quiet. "I've always wanted to go to one."

Aoife beamed. "Yeah! A beach would be nice."

Luxord grinned, creating their portal. "I know a place..."

* * *

Besides Saix and Luxord, who took the rear, everyone raced down the deserted boardwalk of Port Royal, running for the wooden stairs that descended to an isolated beach. The stalwart band of people jumped the steps into the sand, Roxas holding his nose as if going underwater.

Aoife laughed and shook her hair out, then ran to the right to the wide bed of a coral reef.

"Come on!" Zexion called back to everyone, laughter in his eyes as he ran along with her. Everyone did so, running behind the leaders closely.

"Hey, Zexion! Do you remember this song?" Xigbar asked as they got to the rocks. They slowed down when he started to sing, _"For I have got, another girl." _Zexion smirked in recognition and joined in. "_Another girl."_

Aoife and Demyx, being music was like their life blood, had sung with him. Surprisingly, Axel knew this song too and took over solo on the next verse (Zexion rolled his eyes) as everyone spread out on the coral reef.

"_You're making me say that I 've got nobody but you,"_ the red head sang while staring at Aoife, who smiled challengingly back to him, clapping in rhythm with Roxas and Demyx. _"But as from today well I've got somebody that's new. I ain't no fool and I don't take what I don't want." _Saix caught up to them with a peaceful expression as Xigbar threw a rock in Luxord's direction, who was near the ocean's edge. Larxene laughed with no hostility in her. Xigbar, Zexion and Demyx joined back in for the chorus.

"_For I have got, another girl, another girl," _they sung to the night , to any worlds listening in, all feeling human in this unity. Zexion gave silly hand motions and winked at the two girls present, causing Larxene to grin. Demyx tapped him on the shoulders to stop, shaking his head with laughs.

"_She's sweeter than all the girls and I've met quite a few," _Axel sung, throwing an arm around the Gypsy's hip as she clapped on. He winked at her and let go, turning on the spot. _"Nobody in all the world can do what she do. And so I'm telling you this time to stop, for I have got."_

"_Another girl. Another girl who will love me to the end. Through thick and thin she will always be my friend," _the Organization members sung out in dedication to the ward, whose face softened. Axel came up to Aoife and lifted her in his arms and taking to the next verse.

"_I don't wanna say that I've been unhappy with you,"_ the pyro sang down to her with a charming smile and swung her down to her feet in front of him. Aoife held out her right arm and put her left hand on her hip so Axel could play the guitar on her as she held still. _"But as from today, well I've seen somebody that's new. I ain't no fool and I don't take what I don't want—" _Axel shot his left arm in the air as they all sang the chorus.

"_For I have got, another girl," _the boys sang, Roxas laughing in the background as he kept clapping with Larxene. Zexion had laid down on the rocks, with Saix sitting behind and to the left of him and Xigbar standing by his right side.

"_Another girl who will love me to the end. Through thick and thin she will always be my friend,"_ they went on; Zexion looked round to VII and XII at his left, doing a silly dance with his arms before laying his head back on his rock pillow, looking up to Xigbar with a real grin.

"_I don't wanna say that I've been unhappy with you," _Axel took over again, still playing girl-guitar on Aoife. _"But as from today, well I've seen somebody that's new." _Xigbar picked up rocks again and threw them over at Luxord with bad aim before turning back around to sing along as Zexion got back up._"I ain't no fool and I don't take I what I don't for I have got—"_

"_For I have got another girl." _Zexion made more funny hand motions as Aoife grinned up to the star-filled sky. _"Another girl." _Axel scooped Aoife back up as they sung the last line.

"_Another girl."_

Aoife put her arms down, unable to take the smile off her face as everyone laughed lightly, mellowing out.

"Think the pirates will come?" Demyx asked excitedly as they walked up to Aoife. Her eyes glowed and she got out of Axel's arms, jumping to him.

"Pirates? Pirates are actually here? They really exist!" she squealed. "Oh, that's so awesome!"

"Ooh. Look out Axel, I think you got some competition for the Gypsy," Larxene teased, elbowing the red head in the gut. He rolled his eyes as Roxas laughed to himself.

"We should go head back though. We got duties tomorrow at the Castle," Larxene said to Axel, giving him a very dark look. He frowned and stared over to Aoife and Roxas, who were both suddenly looking like very lost children.

"And we got things to do too," Saix said softly, looking out to the ocean. Aoife frowned sadly and gave a weak nod.

"Yeah. I know. But..."

Everyone stared at her.

"Roxas...Axel...can we take a quick walk on the beach?" Xigbar frowned disapprovingly. "Just once down and back, and then we'll go to bed, I promise!"

"Okay, okay. Chill out," Xigbar said, ruffling her hair. "But come back when you're done. We all need rest." Everyone got ready to set off. Demyx turned to his side.

"Yeah. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be...hard," Demyx said quietly, twitching his hand near more his heart would be. Aoife glanced to him shyly, her wavy hair fanning back from the rush of the ocean. Realizing she was the only one that heard him, she nodded for him to continue. "I don't know...it's like...something bad is going to happen to you. Like you're going to go far away."

Aoife opened her mouth but the Nocturne shook his head and smiled sweetly to her, grabbing her shoulder.

"But we can come back to you, right?"

Aoife nodded, feeling a knot in her throat. "Of course, Demyx. I...know it's only been about a week that I've been here, but I love you guys, you know. It's hard to explain, it..."

"Yeah, me too. I feel...well, like a family, ever since you came." He nodded. "Yeah. Remember we're family always. As long as we remember that, we can come back together again."

Zexion, who was secretly listening, looked tiredly to the ground, sorrow etched in his face.

"Yeah. I swear on my heart it will," the Gypsy of Hope promised as a shooting star flew above them. "Our yesterdays will bring us together again, no matter how small."

* * *

Aoife waved them off as they all left.

With a sigh, she leapt over the coral reef to the white sand. Axel and Roxas exchanged a look before following. Aoife grabbed a handful of her robe so the tides wouldn't stain it with its salty water. She slowed to a stop the other two could catch up.

The boys walked down to her, talking peacefully. Roxas laughed after getting pushed rather hard, Axel shaking his head. He said something rather serious and his buddy got serious too. Then midway Roxas smirked and nodded with a twinkle in his eyes. They came together, did that guy handshake and grinned at each other before coming to Aoife.

Putting a hand in her mane of midnight, Aoife half-turned to them and smiled. They stood at the sea's edge, for a while just staring to the horizon until she spoke out, looking down. Roxas blinked and looked to her as she kept speaking. She finished with a sniff and shrug, pocketing her hands as she looked to the sky.

Axel nodded and looked up too, saying something with his usual smirk. It got the other two to smile happily. Aoife shook her head, shouting something with a "Get real!" look in her eyes. Roxas shrugged, suggesting something and they all burst out laughing, staggering around at the thought. Axel threw his arms out, saying it could happen.

Recovering air, Aoife agreed charismatically with a swagger, pivoting around to continue walking, her robe billowing behind her.

Axel threw an arm around Roxas's neck and led him to her, throwing his other arm around Aoife's waist. Aoife wrapped an arm around Axel, the heater of the three in the chilly winds. Axel grinned, promising something as they marched down the beach, chained together. The smiles they wore were tired, but warm and hopeful, the waves roaring faintly in its ancient never ending lullaby, feeling like they could live past these dark days.

They had no idea, tomorrow, Kingdom Hearts would throw the beginning of their trying destinies so cruelly at them.

* * *

**What those three were talking about—I'll leave it to your imagination. **


	21. Dive Into the Broken Heart?

**Dive Into the Broken Heart?**

Aoife was falling deeper and deeper in the vast water, darker and darker with more depth. She flipped around, opening her eyes. Moving her legs, she touched to the bottom, holding her breath in.

Crouching, she exhaled and stood up. With a step forward, the dark ground awoke and brightened. Countless doves flew around and up, up away. She watched them fly away with a smile, white feathers falling in their wake. Finally she peered down on what she was standing on.

It was a bright circle platform on top a piller, all of stained glass, seemingly rising out of an abyss of the blackest darkness. The platform glowed once. Aoife investigated it more closely.

She recognized one of the three children depecited: Riku. The other boy had spiky brown hair, the blue eyes reminding her strongly of Roxas. The girl she didn't recognize at all: short, blood-red hair with a gentle air about her.

Aoife was shudderingly breathing, looking ahead with wary eyes as a sweat glistened her skin. The girl tried to connect to Faexio, but she couldn't even feel a spark of her being. Where was she?

**A broken heart...**

**...but a pure spirit.**

Aoife gasped and looked up at nothing, her chakram earrings swinging around. Whose voice was that?

**I wonder...**

**can the spirit outweigh the heart?**

"What?"

**Because of that...**

**...you could be a true bearer...**

**...maybe.**

**Maybe an outcast should...**

"What the _hell_ are you saying?" she breathed sharply, throwing her arm out.

**A test...**

**...to see if you're not a reflection of your heart.**

**It will not be easy for you**

**...but there's a tiny hope you can do it. **

**And that's worth reaching for.**

Aoife's breathing had grown louder, quite scared at this mystical dream place. No, maybe this was the realest place to be.

She took a deep breath, rubbing her throat.

**Don't be afraid...walk forward.**

Aoife swallowed, unable to think. Something felt so simple, but so memorable and so powerful here. Like the ancient place of meditation for all the worlds.

She stepped forward.

Nothing.

Hm. Maybe a little more.

One, two, three, four, five...

Aoife stopped in the center, blinking warily around at the lack of effects.

**You do have power. But what is your power, the power of your heart?**

She frowned, her mind wandering to the power over metal she received from Zephyra. That wasn't her power, but Zephyra's gift.

But then, what was her power? Good point, mysterious voice.

**You have strong hope...**

A light shined to her left.

**...if you shape it...**

A light in front of her glittered alive.

**...you can turn it into your power.**

A light to her right glistened in a shine.

**Choose carefully.**

Aoife stared with an open mouth, turning around and relaxing her shoulders slowly. She stuffed her hands in her pocket, fingering her sun keychain; it felt warmer and pulsed at the contact of her skin.

Sighing, she looked around at the three floating objects. All she could tell from her point was that they were medallions. Floating medallions...what next? Talking animals?

Aoife walked to her left to the vivid turquoise charm, an engraving of a broken heart on it.

"Oh my g—discrimination! Right here!" Aoife retorted but put a hand out to it and her bodiless friend came back.

**The power of the sky.**

**Neverending hope.**

**A chaser of dreams.**

**A healer of faith.**

**Is this the power you seek?**

"Uh...can you put that question on hold?"

**Sure.**

Aoife jumped at the quick answer. "...Thanks?"

She scampered off to the middle one, a coin of amythyst glowing strongly over the darkness.

**The power of the sea.**

**Unshakable resolve.**

**A lover to all beings.**

**A giver of peace.**

**Is this the power you seek?**

She sighed and shook her head, curious to investigate the last choice.

She paced over to the third option. The medallion winked its vivacious green hue at her when she put her hand over it.

**The power of the earth.**

**Unwavering determination.**

**A wanderer of valor.**

**A protector of life.**

**Is this the power you seek?**

Hm. That reminded her of someone.

Riku?

**Choose carefully.**

"I know!" Aoife shouted up to nothing. "Stop doing that, please!"

She sighed and folded her arms, racking through the choices. The sea seemed pointless since she already was like that. The earth made her worry while the sky seemed to be calling for her.

"I want the sky," Aoife answered, pointing over to it. At once, it disappeared and appeared in front of her heart, and then sunk into it. A tickling chill rippled through her.

**Now what will you give you in return?**

Aoife smiled and jerked her head to the side. "The sea."

The purple medallion disappeared with a final glow.

**You've chosen the power of the sky and given up the power of the sea. Is this the path you seek?**

"Yeah, sure."

The glow of the platform dimmed and glass started to shatter. Aoife jumped in fright before falling with the shards.

* * *

The Eternal Calm.

What a fitting title for the new age of Spira. That would have to change soon.

A man was walking down the semi-crowed lane next to a beautiful river of floating pyreflies, with the weak light of dawn coming over the horizon. He pulled his hood lower over his the scar on his face to shield the light away, brushing past those socially-awkward blue Hypello as he made for the bank.

Keeping his head down, the man wondering if his darkness would bring out Heartless here.

He hoped not. At least not yet. Not until he did his mission.

He snuck out without leaving any announcement for his followers. Hopefully they wouldn't send out Heartless to search him. He needed to keep a low profile, or the whole mission would come crumbling down.

Flickering his gaze to his waist, he flapped his tail of his blue cape around his lean torso to keep warm.

After a few quiet minutes of hiking along the dirt road, he arrived at what he guessed was the next point. There was a huge shoopuf standing to his right, the elephant-like animal standing lazily in wait.

Blinking the sleepiness away, he turned around and ascended up the stone steps to cross the Moonflow. A merchant stared at him as he walked to the Hypello at the top.

The tall man stopped neatly and clasped his hands under his cape, behind his back in case he wanted to let out his aggression at the stress he knew was bound to come in a few seconds. The Hypello looked up (way up) to him with its big blank eyes.

"Ridess zee Shoopuf?" the aquatic creature asked.

Oh, did Ares wish he could rip its head off; this race of creatures never ever really did grasp the concept of speaking English decently.

The Heartless gripped his hands together tighter, gritting his fanged teeth down as he tensed up his broad shoulders, trying to keep the darkness from lashing out. He took a long breath, pushing his shaded eyes down.

"Yes. I want to cross the Moonflow," he forced out without any of his usual creepy chills.

"Yesh?"

"Yes! I said yes, you fool!"

"All right, all right. All aboarsh!" the Hypello cried out and lowered the lift.

Ares almost broke a finger in his hand at how slow this was taking. But he couldn't use a portal so close and risk attracting darkness here; his mere presence was pushing it dangerously enough.

Finally, settled on the carrier on the shoopuf's back, it set off into the river. The man threw himself back on a cushion, pulling his hood down more so his eyes were covered and then throwing his arms over the back of the seat. He looked out over the river, its surface sparkling like thousands of diamonds.

The darkling set his face in his palm, staring with no focus as he thought of the plan. If it worked, then everything would fall into place with Aoife. But he actually was worried if the Lord of the Dead was really right.

Minutes passed, the sun rose more...and he was still not there.

He growled loudly in frustration and shifted around, propping his body up in slightly so he could reach in his pocket for his cigarettes. Good ol' tobacco.

He lit one and put it to his mouth, closing his eyes as his nerves went away, the worries over how this day would go seeming very small to the Master Hunter now.

Funny: Even losing all humanity and becoming a Heartless didn't help him quit his addiction.

Oh well, he thought, breathing out a cloud of smoke and spread his legs out, leaning his head back to gaze up.

He frowned, solemn and pensive thoughts flying around his head. He tucked the cigarette back in his mouth when he suddenly rolled his eyes under his hood: they found him.

"You know smoking kills," an attractive voice chimed from ahead and to the right.

Steading his tobacco between his fingers, he pushed his head down to the Thief of Hearts crouched like an animal on the edge of the seat, her skirt barely covering her. She smirked but quickly gave him a disgusted look. He grinned and lowered his head, blowing smoke on her.

"Thank you for caring for your Master," he smirked, sinking back down more to annoy her with his bad posture.

"You really black on the inside now, huh?" the dark-skinned woman dryly noted, raising an eyebrow. Ares smiled with a chuckle. He blew her a flirtatious kiss through another exhale of smoke then tipped his cigarette a few times, eyes losing the amusement.

"Why are you here?" he said sternly, looking back out over the river.

"Rajani said her heart-piece was feelin' funny and then collapsed. I came to report to you right away."

"Then Aoife's probably having her awakening. Good...things are all going good so far..."

"Master. She'll finally realize it's her Heartless," she said quietly, the sloshing on the water filling through the worry of her voice.

"Oh. _Finally._ I love drama," Ares smiled evilly. "Then in the near future, Rajani can get herself a Keyblade. Very good. After all these years, things are finally starting to look bad for Xemnas."

"What should we do?"

"Call the Hunters back to our world. Idiots'll just get killed if they walk up to Sora now—after closing the door he'll end up wondering to _their_ other castle. Let me handle the rest until the door to darkness closes. We'll have to hide out when it happens. But by evening today, everything should be played out."

"What about the princess?"

"Which one?" He puffed out more smoke then clicked his teeth down on his cigarette and spread his arms and legs out more, critters of the woods calling loudly in the background to each other.

"Kairi."

"Oh. Right. Ah, maybe you should be nice and let her see her hero one last time. Before that witch does her memory crap on Sora."

"That's good of you." She sat back fully, throwing her hands down on the seat cushion between her spread-out legs. "Did you eat last night?"

"No, I was making the deal with Hades, you know that," he snapped with annoyance, hoping his hood hid the light shadows under his two-colored eyes. Alexia laughed at this.

"Poor Ares. We'll find you a nice heart for tonight. Can't have our leader fainting all over the castle; though that would be an amusing sight. Well...you know, before the party when the door does shut and all. Everyone's getting excited to celebrate the demise of Ansem. With him gone, no other darkness will be above us."

"She looks so much like her."

The Hunter almost spoke, but saw his stillness and his face facing the sky again, pensively frowning. Her hair tumbled over her chest and she shook her head, muttering something. He frowned deeply, flicking his cigarette off the edge.

"You scared of that?" Alexia said breezily, setting her elbow on the edge.

"No, I'm intrigued. I was made for chasing his dream after all," he answered mysteriously with a final note and stealthily looked up to her. Ares blinked and grabbed her under the chin so she was forced to stare into his eyes. "Why don't _you_ ever come to my bed? You're one of the most beautiful woman, even amongst those of the light..."

Alexia laughed lightly, shaking her head as she pulled back from his outreached hand, spotting the barbaric lust in the man.

"Sorry. I'm married, remember?" she stated, pulling a chain up and a ring from under her snug shirt. "Even if he is a prisoner of the worlds, that's still my husband. Plus, Valentina would rip me to shreads. And I rather not waste any of my time killing her."

"Lucky bastard, that SOLIDER," Ares snorted stubbornly as he ran a hand over his face, looking severly disappointed. "I keep forgetting I need to free him soon. I have that one in my plans, too."

Alexia frowned with a wince, tearing her yellow eyes away.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'm not to mess with those SOLIDER. I just think him back in the realm of light will give a nice addition to the story of their hearts."

"That wasn't it," she whispered coolly though the pain was filling her eyes. Turning her back on him she sighed. Ares raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the same woman he married: she was a human. I'm a Heartless."

She disappeared in a portal without another word. Ares stared for a while before shrugging and stood up, finally at the other side of the river. He leapt off the side of the shoopuf, not bothering to walk like a traveler. He inhaled the musty air and sprinted through the wood, his hood flying off as colors blurred behind him.

The Farplane was close now.

* * *

Aoife stepped through an opening door, glittering light pouring out on her. Blinded for a moment, she almost pulled back but walked through.

She found herself back home and it took her breath away. Her real home: The Dayspring Villages.

The girl let her eyes adjust to the sunlight—how long had it been since she felt the light?

Forcing tears down, she took a breath and looked around, seeing she was at the beach cliffs. Four people were ahead of her, each on a separate rocky pillar. Her heart flew in giddy somersaults when she saw two certain people: Zell and Rinoa.

She was sitting on the ground, looking over the ocean with her hands in her lap while he stood with a hand shading his eyes, watching the sky. The two other people here made her confused: Riku and Saix. They both stood with folded arms, Riku looking down while the Diviner looked to the inland town. Aoife walked up to him first.

Before she could throw a greeting at him, he asked something very out-of-nowhere: "What would you did if your best friend died?"

Her heart thundered to a full two-second stop. His yellow eyes were softly, sadly staring on as Aoife thought. What would she do if Rinoa, Zell, or Roxas...

"I have no idea," she answered truthfully, looking at his boots. "I couldn't take it. I don't think I could handle it. I'd go mad, just lose it..."

"So did I."

Aoife whipped her head up, mouth open in surprise at the man, seeing him in a new light at that simple statement. He was still staring away, so Aoife turned to the next person, wondering how exactly he fell to the darkness.

She approached Riku. When he asked another odd question she was more ready.

"Would you sacrfice yourself for the people you love?"

Aoife closed her eyes. "Without a second thought, yes."

She could hear his smirk. "Are they really worth it more than your life?"

"Duh, you jackass," Aoife couldn't help but snap back at Riku, remembering his attitude from their meeting could piss her off. She jumped to the pillar Zell was standing on before the dream portrayel of him decided to talk back.

"Do you think we can change the universe?" Zell asked, still staring up to the sky. Aoife frowned, wanting him to talk like the Zell she knew and grew up him, the one who taught her how to punch and defend. Aoife sighed and licked her lips.

"Yeah. We can; but, I can't. I need you and Rinoa to..."

Zell smiled. "Is it so scary to be alone?"

"Try it yourself and see," Aoife whispered coldly, walking away for the last one, the other best friend she left behind. Aoife jumped to her pillar, stopping at her side and stared with Rinoa; it was the farthest place out, the one the three of them would always sit on.

So many memories...why couldn't they be enough?

Gray-green eyes roved down to her foster-sister, her short black hair fanning out with the salty breezes. Her eyes closed heavily, trying to get her head together as she sat down next to Rinoa, letting her legs hang over the edge next to hers.

After swinging her legs out once, Rinoa turned to her.

"Are memories and promises enough to come back to someone?"

Aoife gasped, staring around to her friend's brown eyes, almost shaking her head. This wasn't her friend.

Gulping she looked down to the water below and thought of people. Parents she could barely remember...brother she was torn cruelly from...best friends she let go without a fight...

"If that was all you needed to find lost loved ones...then no Keyblades would need to exist."

Rinoa nodded and looked out again. "If only love was all we needed..."

As the world faded away in white, Aoife swore she felt the older girl squeeze her hand.

The white darkened to black when Aoife opened her eyes at last. She was sitting on the Altar of Naught and four certain Nobodies were in their own space.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked to nothing.

**Your heart is complicated...More questions are needed...**

"Great," Aoife rejoiced sarcastically and walked to Xigbar awaiting at the top of the stairs.

"Would you fight us if you had to?"

Aoife crinched; she really wasn't liking all this Q&A getting thrown at her. She shook her head.

"No. I couldn't."

"Are you really that caring for nothings?" he asked with an ironic smile.

"Do you really have to ask?" Aoife asked right back, then walked over to the right to Demyx, sitting on the rim of the altar and staring at the night.

"How would you create a world?" Demyx asked lightheartedly. Aoife frowned—figures Demyx would be the one to get all Jedi-mind-tricky on her.

Aoife put her hands on her hips and thought a long moment. Finally she stared back to his awaiting eyes.

"One where everyone is equal...no one would have an enemy...or be without a friend. No light...no dark...no nothingness...just one people."

"Wow. You dream of civilization," Demyx commented quietly. "Maybe it can happen one day."

"It WILL happen," Aoife swore in a quick fury, making the Nobody smile in approval again as she turned away. Aoife gripped down on her hips, stomping to a stop in front of Zexion.

He looked around to her and spoke.

"Are sins forgiven?"

Aoife chocked back at the mature, but very...tired, and morose voice. Was this really Zexion, the real him?

She came up with her answer easily.

"Yeah, of course. 'It is never too late to be what you might have been,'" she quoted confidently with a nod. Surprisingly, Zexion stared at her a while before turning away without voicing anything more, pensive. Aoife started to reach for him but stopped at a sting in her heart; she'd come to him for her problems, but not ever did she even bother to ask about his own personal problems.

With a sigh she walked away for the final questioner, at the edge, looking off into the distance. The girl stopped close to him, looking up to see what his orange eyes were filled with when his deep and drawling voice spoke out.

"If I told you who I really was, who I really am, what I have done, and what I know...would you hate me and never forgive me?"

This was the knock-out question, making her forget how to breath momentarily.

She gathered her wits, bit her lip and thought.

She didn't know anything about him, the depth of his past, his views and goals. Yet she had these stupid daughterly feelings for him whenever she saw him; giving orders, walking down the hall, asking if she was all right, putting his hand on her head, or patiently watching her say something. Like he was doing now.

Aoife looked back up to him. She smiled. "No, I couldn't hate you. You've done..."

Xemnas then smiled, serenely with some sadden guilt. "Are we really that important to you?"

Before the world disappeared, Aoife had to whisper sincerely, "Blood doesn't make family."

She floated down in darkness and the voice came back.

**Your journey shall begin in the Evening, after the burning midday and before the cold nightfall. But as long as you keep moving on, you'll see your light at the end. Will you go forward?**

"Yeah, I'd rather not just stay here in between it all," she sighed, wanting her feet to touch something solid already. "Can I stop floating now?"

Before she could ask for the voice again she landed.

"Uh, thanks."

**You're welcome.**

Shaking off the weird voice, Aoife looked down and did a double take.

Depicted perfectly in the stained glass was the Organization, with Zephyra and even Namine.

She knelt down and drank in the sight when a healing wind circled around her. Aoife stood up, watching it dance ahead of her and through the darkness, creating stairs of more colored stained glass to a far off pillar.

Aoife looked down at a gloves, heart beating faster at the call to the last stage. She put a hand over her heart momentarily then ran for the steps, breathing hard as she made her way up, each step behind her disappearing as soon as she ran off it. Why was her heart reacting so strongly?

She reached the top and gasped at the picture depicted.

It was surreal: Zack and Faexio stood with their backs together, the Nobody's white hair blowing forward. On Zack's side was Zell and Rinoa. On Faexio's side was Roxas and Axel. All close and all in character, with stars as the background.

She stepped up and stopped at the center, lifting her head as her hair tumbling over her shoulders.

**The closer you get to light, the greater your Shadow becomes.**

Aoife blinked up to the light and turned around, jumping to see her a dark creature coming out of her shadow from behind. It was her height, skinnier, and human-shaped. Black sleek vines thrashed and spilled out of her shadow, around the creature as it pulled up to its feet in a pop. Aoife took a few steps back.

**Don't be afraid.**

Screw that, mysterious voice. The girl tried to run away, but skidded to a stop just in time to save herself, realizing she was isolated on this pillar.

With a deep breath she closed her eyes, cracking her knuckles and slowly lifted them in her battle stance. Her heart glowed in reaction to her choice to fight. Foreign but calming strength seeped down and up to the tips of her body.

**Don't forget.**

With another deep breath, Aoife opened her bright eyes and whirled around for the darkness. At the other end the ground was bled black, long vines thrashing and twitching from it and through the air.

Aoife stopped, her doe eyes locked on the opponent waiting the the thick of the dark. She was hooded and caped in midnight blue, masked in black, covered boots, leggings, tunic. But that wasn't what she was staring at.

"What?" Aoife breathed, staring back to silver, cat-pupil eyes of the Heartless. "But you were there with..." She shook her head, throat going dry. "What is...?"

The Hunter only unsheathed her sword, swinging it out in front of her with a slight crouch.

"Who are you?" Aoife shouted, trying to still her shaking.

The Heartless sprinted from her safety to the girl. Aoife's heart jumped to her throat at the speed. Just in time she formed an X with her arms, catching the deadly blade with the wings on her gloves. Aoife squinted closer. The animal eyes glowed without nothing good.

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all out in your face_

_What would you do? (Oh, oh)_

The darkling swung her sword out and jumped back, slowly circling her. Aoife did the same to keep the distance far, trying to understand what was going on. With a frown, she suddenly rolled in the opposite direction and kicked her legs up, pushing the Hunter.

Steadily breathing Aoife pushed up to her feet with a battle cry, fist outstretched.

Blocked by sword. An under punch. Blocked by her knee.

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

Aoife tried to grab her leg but the darkling roundhouse kicked down in the shoulder, too swiftly for the human. The Gypsy gritted her teeth down, saving her face with an elbow.

She knew her every move. She was screwed.

Eyes dilating, Aoife scambled back in growing fear, hearing the whistle of metal sing through the darkening air. Her heart was off the charts now.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

The Hunter spun her sword around and gripped it tight, waving her other arm and the dark vines whipped toward Aoife. Pushing on the glass ground Aoife escaped with no breathing. She backflipped when a puddle of darkness bubbled from below, finally getting back into her stance.

She spread her feet out as the darkling stood in wait, vines fanning around her bubble of space.

Her hand beckoned her closer.

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

Aoife ran for her in answer. The vines responded and stretched for her legs. The Gypsy faked left and right before diving down for the left, throwing off the darkness and spun in an attack.

The sword swung out for her shoulder again. Aoife leaned the right side of her body back and grabbed the sword in her gloved hands, beginning a push-the-girl-off-the-pillar game.

Aoife's eyes shot up to the masked one, her gloves shredding under the blade with red blood dripping steadily onto the platform.

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

The silver was bright in wicked playfulness, distacting the light enough for the owner to twist the sword around and kicked Aoife back powerfully in the stomach.

She stood back, smiling as Aoife ran from the vines coming back for her heart.

Aoife slide wildly, backed up at the edge and flicked her gaze down to the picture at her feet. And then she was grabbing the vine that lashed at her, crushing the web into black clouds.

She chocked on the darkness, wiping her eyes but ended up smearing her face with ash.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury_

_I am finished with you_

A cackle of laughter made her stop. She growled at the darkling idly waiting for her, smug at her superiority over Aoife.

She got...angry. Blind in rage.

The dark emotion filled her and she charged straight on.

Obviously the Heartless wasn't expecting it because she froze at the change, coming to when she had her body tackled to the glass. Hard.

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

Aoife scuffled relentlessly as the other girl snapped her teeth, trying to push her off as the bloodied hands ripped off her hood. Aoife pushed the girl on her stomach and stomped a foot on her back, grabbing her up by the neck and reached for the mask.

The Hunter let out the most threatening growl and threw her off. But the mask peeled off her face.

She cursed, making to run when she felt the warm hand grip onto the back of her tunic, spinning her around in a wild flurry.

Aoife dropped the mask.

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change now_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

Rajani's long hair fluttered down and her non-human eyes zoned onto her light's bewildered ones.

Aoife's eyes went through shock, realization, shock again, horror and fear, then trembled a step back at her face staring back at her.

Her face. Her face of darkness.

Her mouth couldn't close at the truth staring right back to her. This was her.

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now, this is you I really am._

"What, Aoife? Don't recognize the true you?" Rajani asked lightly, tilting her chin up.

Aoife shook her head, horrified at this...thing talking back to her, wearing her face. But it couldn't be a part of her. Yet it...

Pale. Thin. Fanged teeth. Shadowed eyes. Silver eyes. Unhuman eyes.

This was her.

"But you see darkness is as bad, evil. Whenever you think that, I become that. Like now," Rajani whispered on. Aoife numbly shook her head, bile rising to her throat. "You see, you're thinking right now how twisted and bad I am. I come from your heart; whatever you see darkness as I be."

"N-no...you're..." Aoife took another step back. "You're my Heartless. My..."

"The proof you're truly dark. Glad you caught up," Rajani said unenthusiastically and threw her arms in the air.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you_

Aoife whimpered, feeling stinging cords wrap around her neck and waist, lifting her way off the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath in as the vines hugged tighter to crush her resisting body.

"I am the true you. I am more whole than you, for I have _all_ my memories," Rajani declared, lowering one arm. "Including the darkest ones, the ones that gave birth to me!"

She threw down her other arm and her light fell in a heap on the blackening ground. Aoife shakily got to her knees and looked up.

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

The silver eyes practically glowed darker as Aoife backstepped to the edge forlornly.

"Look at me, look at yourself. Now are you going to fight back, or are you really what you heart is?" Rajani asked, reaching a hand out to her, as if it could crush her heart to shreds.

Aoife was wildy breathing now, the heels of her feet reaching the end of her escape. Darkness creeped closer and Rajani stood in wait, still as a statue delivered from hell.

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

Aoife barely shook her head when the darkness crushed her down again at the approval. She almost cried out, waving her arms out in pointless attempts as the darkness simply shrouded more. Rajani frowned.

And then a powerful slam send her flying off the edge.

Her feeble heart stopped in surprise, and her stomach twisted when her body started to sink.

"NO!" Aoife screamed hoarsly.

_(You say you wanted more)_

_What if I wanted to break?_

_(What are you waiting for?)_

_Bury me, bury me_

_(I'm not running from you)_

Aoife reached a hand up for her yami, who stood stiffly at the edge in a furious, cold glare.

_**You would seek help from the dark?**_

Fingers stretched desperately, her round eyes glassed over as she kept sinking.

_**You fool. That won't impress THEM. You're really not strong, are you?**_

Please, Aoife tried to say but her voice was taken with her falling, nothing roaring in her ears. Rajani turned her back on her.

_What if I_

_What if I _

_What if I_

_What if I_

_Bury me, bury me_

Falling, falling...into nothing.

This was worse than the darkness: She was utterly alone.

A sparkle of a lost tear flying above her made Aoife stop her trying. Eyes closed, body let go, wanting to break.

Suddenly everything was black. Aoife almost cried in fear.

**I'm sorry.**

"What?"

**The heart can't lie. I shouldn't have put you through this.**

**It was already answered.**

Coats of darkness swirled around her floating body.

**Still, maybe you can get stronger.**

Aoife squirmed, trying to push it away from her wet face.

**What doesn't kill you ultimately makes you stronger.**

**So until then...**

"WAIT, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Aoife screamed, searching for a light as black caved around her. She didn't like being alone in this cage of hell. "No..."

No one was listening.

Who'd listen to a broken-hearted outcast?

That thought pushed her to her knees, covering her face with her bloodied and scratched up hands. She started to cried her heart out when a freakish rush made her jump. Her eyes spilled out tears as something rushed for her, a shine coming from its yellow and blue eyes-

"**NOO!"**

Aoife stopped with a breath, seeing a white wall. She was sitting up in bed, covered in sweat, face stained in tears and breathing like she just ran for her life.

Was that a dream? No, dreams don't put you through things like that. Dreams don't make you feel so strongly. What was it for? And why? Why would someone give it to her? Who sent it?

"_You fool. That won't impress THEM."_

Them...who was this 'them' that—

Her stomach did a flip, a trickle of sweat falling down her neck and chest.

Dark.

Darkness.

Her first broken heart-piece was darkness. Her Heartless.

She had a Heartless.

Her dark half was wondering worlds, creating turmoil; born out of her grief from something that happened when she was just five, a decade ago. And Aoife couldn't even remember what made her break.

A typhoon of guilt and worry gushed down on her, making her hang her head. Why was she so surprised? She wasn't good—her Heartless was living, breathing proof she had some evil in her. Even if it was so deep down that Aoife never tapped into it.

Any and every hate Aoife felt, any fear, anger, sorrow...anything dark made her Heartless stronger. She knew that was the truth: Rajani grew more stable as Aoife deteriorated off the face of the earth.

Was that dream an omen? That's what her heart felt. This day was going to be even harder than yesterday.

The ward covered her face with her hands. She gasped loudly in horror and sprang back; her hands had fresh cuts on them.

"Oh God...what's happening to me?"

_'Ey, what are you fussing about? You woke me up._

Aoife gulped, staring at her lap.

'Didn't you dream that, too?'

_Dream what? What are you talking about now?_

"Nothing," Aoife said with a shiver. She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Just a bad dream woke me up."

_Uhhhh...Aoife, before you look to your left and right, you see—_

What Aoife awoke to was far worse. Worse than a nightmare.

Or to some fan girls, a dream come true.

Or if you are a guy, a scarring for life.

In a huge yawn, the Key of Destiny poked his head out from under the sheets. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, yawning a tired "Good morning."

Before Aoife could react, the Melodious Nocturne rose up at her other side and smacked his lips as he opened his sleepy eyes. He groaned and cuddled back into Aoife's side.

"Five more mintues, Xemnas..." he mumbled, clutching the blankets closer and wrapping his arms around the girl's waist to keep warm. Roxas nodded in agreement and sunk back down, grabbing a pillow and Aoife back down to cuddle back to warm, sweet sleep.

Brain malfunctioning, fists clenching, eye twitching...

Faexio ran for her life. Then realized she couldn't run and covered her ears.

"?" Aoife screamed at the top of her lungs, leaping up and kicking both boys off of her plush bed at once.

_Translation: What the fucking hell of sweet Jesus are you two sleeping with me in my bed?_

_Shutting up now. _Faexio kept quiet as Aoife lost it. Demyx had pulled a blanket down with him and Number XIII had hit his head at the mean attack, grumbling in pain.

"AAAH!_ I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO ONE OR BOTH OF YOU IF THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW HOW! AND I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN A NOSE RING YET—OH MY GOD, I SLEPT WITH ANOTHER MINOR!"_ Aoife proceeded to scream like she was on drugs, gripping down on her thick hair as her brain cramped at this wake-up call. The boys started to open their eyes more.

Abruptly she touched her chest and waist line. A relieved sigh came out of her. "Thank God. Oh gosh...My clothes are still on. For a minute, I thought we became Orgy 13. Whoa, my mind has just been scarred..."

"Wazgoinon?" Demyx muttered, putting a hand to his forehead as if it was normal to wake up on the floor. Roxas grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled himself back up. He fell back to his side, his head falling onto a stray pillow. He yawned and scratched through his tossled hair.

"I could hear you talking and shouting in your sleep from across the hall," Roxas mumbled incoherently, his eyes fluttering to see his friend. "And Demyx guessed it was nightmares, and thought we should sleep with you to help make it easier—"

"So...nothing funny happened, right?" Aoife asked, folding her arms. Demyx raised a arm, only for it to fall back to the ground. But it got Aoife's attention.

"Define funny," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, if we were Axel, then a little something freaky would have greeted you," Roxas groaned, brow furrowed while reaching blindly for a sheet. Faexio twitched while Demyx yawned.

_Don't worry. If something had been happening, I'd of taken over. And if Axel jumped in bed, I'd off tossed him out the window—oh, I heard that thought, hikari. Not while I'm here. But the boys cuddling did stop your sleep-talking...until you screamed awake..._

"Where is that pyromanic?" Aoife asked, sitting back down with a frown. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut at the shift, pushing a pillow over his head.

"He's been busy with Marly and Larx—" Demyx yawned again while being pulled back up by Aoife onto the bed. "Castle Oblivion. That's where he is stationed. But he can't leave for a while. Stuff and...yeah, stuff. I don't know, not my castle."

The guy snuggled deep in the blanket with another yawn, complaining about how tired he was. Roxas lifted his pillow, eyes awake and on Aoife's hands.

"What happened to your hands?" he asked softly. Aoife brushed out of his reach, standing up on the bed.

"From yesterday. I forgot to clean it," she lied, jumping off the bed and went to her dresser. Roxas kept frowning in worry. "Need to hurry and get ready."

"No you don't," Demyx said with a sniff.

Aoife turned around, holding her black robes to her chest.

"What?"

Demyx smiled and reached for her side-table, plucking off the folded note laying innocently for the ward. "A note for you. It was here when we snuck in."


	22. Hopeless Desire and Sibling Reunion

**Now...If you somehow don't know, Heath Ledger was scary-great in "The Dark Knight" and just, whoa!! He really was frickin' amazing as the Joker. Movie had me in goosebumps. I command you to see it if you haven't!!...You have seen it? Well then go see it again, duh. ****R.I.P. Heath.**

**Like I said, good surprise in THIS chapter—the plot advances. Kinda a long chappie, hope you don't mind. So go make a s'more or something...what? S'mores rule. ****Now, the title will give it away. If you've played FFX, you'll know where they're at and what's what and so on. Try to keep up if you haven't played the game; And there's a peek at Leon's gang. So...**

"**Let's put a smile on that face!"**

* * *

**Hopeless Desire & Sibling Reunion**

**-0-0-0-0-**

"_Aoife,_

_Your training session with me has been pushed to midday. You're to meet Number II in Twilight's View right now. He said something about taking you to see someone you know._

_After all of that, come to Castle Oblivion for our training, and then after me, Vexen will take over. So guess that means you'll be spending the rest of the day at our castle so it's easier. Stay close to Xigbar, and don't meddle with anyone. Heartless are still at large._

_-The Silent Hero"_

"See? You're doing other stuff," Demyx nodded with a happy smile. Aoife combed her stinging hand through tangled hair, frowning in worry. "What?"

"I—" Aoife put the note down with a huge exhale, shaking her head. "I doubt I'm ready to..."

"To...what? What are you talking about, Aoife?" Demyx laughed until she got up and silently walked away. He looked to Roxas, who shrugged. The Gypsy shut her bathroom door and changed, thoughts heavy, not sure if she was ready after just a day from knowing about his death.

'Faexio.'

Her fingers zipped her coat zipper, hazy eyes downcast when the chime went through her head and her Nobody appeared in her white robes as usual, leaning back on the door. Aoife fixed her hair as best she could before flicking her gaze to the unusually quiet girl.

"What's wrong?" Aoife asked, reaching for her toothbrush. "I think we're going to the Farplane to see Za—"

She broke off, focusing on the chilling disapproval in those dark green eyes and tightened mouth. Aoife turned more to her.

"What?"

Faexio rolled her eyes, as if she had been waiting to do it for so long.

_Hikari...this is the second night in a row you haven't been able to sleep properly._

'You've got to be kidding me,' Aoife couldn't in time repress her response. She turned away before Faexio could snap back, busying herself with cleaning her teeth. She could feel the girl boiling in anger at being ignored. After slowly brushing and spitting in the sink, followed by popping the pills Zexion gave her, Aoife finally grabbed the edge and turned to her, other hand on her hip.

'What did I do now?' Aoife hissed to her. The Nobody sprang into her face before the human could blink, eyes flashing anger.

_Are you just stupid; this isn't good for your health, and you know it! You don't need any more stress on—_

'I thought you were taking care of my body.'

Faexio threw her hands up in the air, not believing this. She pressed down on the edges of her eyes and faced her.

_Aoife, what Vexen did has made it much more difficult for me to even make sure your body is running normally. Your heart is complicated, but I fixed your body so it was normal. But now...that experiment has thrown me off and—_She stopped, lowering her hands instantly to stare incredibly at Aoife, who blinked away. _You really haven't noticed your..._ The Angel shook her head without waiting for an answer. _Of course, you wouldn't. Sorry, I'm just—_

Aoife finally exhaled out, running her fingers through her hair. She gasped aloud, causing her counterpart to spin around. She also gasped:

There was another white lock of hair in Aoife's hair.

Aoife kept staring in mouth-open horror, frozen while Faexio seemed to just lose her strength.

_My point, Aoife. Your body has been slowly—very slowly—but still, deteriorating. It's been very little so far, but it could escalate into the point where your body just crashes. That's why I'm worried about you; you _really_ need rest just to make up for it._

Faexio looked up to her and frowned sadly. Aoife hadn't moved so she treaded up to her before disappearing, giving her a flick on the nose to rouse her.

_Come on. We'll think when we have more time. Let's go to Xigbar. And see your brother._

Aoife dropped her arm while staring at her reflection. She shook her head, making for the door.

'No. OUR brother.'

Aoife walked out quietly, not noticing Roxas and Demyx were walking about and at once turned to her when she came out. Only their loud callings made her break her dark trance; at the door she looked to them, hiding the white of her hair.

"So, see you later?" Demyx said cheerfully. Aoife couldn't help but smile at his optimism. She flashed a dazzling grin his way and nodded. With a final affectionate stare at the Nobody Aoife walked out the door.

And her heart got colder, as if another omen.

She paused and covered her face, trying to wash out the unidentifiable forebodings coming from her. A cool hand suddenly touched her shoulder, making the girl jump with a squeak.

"Aoife?" Number XIII whispered, letting her go. She spun around to him, holding her forehead as Roxas smiled sheepishly to her. "You okay there?"

"Uh, yeah. Just..." She blinked at him shuffling his feet and finally folded his arms.

"Who exactly are you going to see, anyway?" Roxas whispered again, looking over with slight disapproval. Aoife started in surprise, not expecting this.

"Just something Xemnas promised me," she answered truthfully but the Keyblader just frowned, avoiding her gaze. "I'll be back, I promise!" she assured, giving him a playful punch in the arm. "Why you so worried?"

He frowned more severely but Aoife just laughed at him, swiping him in a tight hug. He didn't respond. The ward peeked through her bangs, eyes burning as he stood in lonely torment.

And her heart got colder; this wasn't fake fantasy.

She ruffled a now gloved hand through his soft spikes and the boy gave a soft chortle, combing a hand through hers once. Aoife laughed and pulled back, flicking him once in the nose. Laying a finger along her nose, the Gypsy flashed a gentle grin.

"See you."

Roxas nodded and mirrored her face, but his eyes couldn't throw the angst out. "See you...then."

Aoife's eyes held a twinkle, but before the blond could look closer she swept swiftly around the pale corner. He folded his arms with a pensive stare, silently wondering over his friends, completely unaware his other self was rushing through the darkest world for his Superior's Heartless as he went to his duties.

* * *

Poke, poke.

"Yo, you awake?"

Poke, poke, poke.

"Leon? _Squall?_ Hell-o?!"

Po-

The poking hand got crushed in one of black leather, making the martial artist wince. That martial artist had just woken up and decided check up to see if his friend had even breached consciousness.

Nope. And a sleeping Leon, slumped on his knees on the floor with his head on the bed, hand closed around the girl's pale folded ones on her stomach was what was resting at Rinoa's side. The guy obviously was refusing to leave the comatose girl's side. Apparently, sleeping in even the most uncomfortable positions wasn't going to pull him away. So Zell, being the guy he is, decided to see how long he could annoy Sir Sneers-A-Lot.

9.73 seconds was the time. And Zell was going for ten.

And now he was having his precious left hand, one he used to pound punks, jerks, and other classes of weirdos to the ground, crumpled by the older man's. Leon was obviously one of those people who needed their coffee in the morning.

Zell wrenched his hand out of his grip, baring his teeth.

"Dude, what the hell!" he yelled, massaging his wrist as the man leaned away from the bed, rubbing his face. "You don't have to be so cranky in the morning!"

"Waking up to you poking my shoulder isn't exactly a nice wake-up, Zell," Leon mumbled, staggering to his feet while holding in a yawn. Zell rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, excuse me man. I woke up and Aerith said she hadn't seen you at all." He rubbed the back of his head, staring down at Rinoa, perfectly still. "She hasn't moved?"

"No," Leon said, looked down at her so Zell couldn't see his face. "Nothing...it's like talking to a wall."

Zell blinked a few times to him. Leon sighed, folding his arms with a piercing stare so intense, as if he hoped it could wake Rinoa up. The teenager put a hand on his waist.

"Damn it! How can we get her awake?! It's not—" Zell brushed to the side, shaking his head. Leon lowered his gaze. Flaky rays of sunrise spilled through the white curtains shielding the window above Rinoa. He turned his head, Zell's impatient pacing bringing him out of his pessimistic thoughts. His onyx eyes flashed toward the blonde, now with both hands on his hips as he paced around the door.

"Zell?"

He stopped, turning his gruff gaze to him. "What's up?"

"Take care of her."

"What?!" Zell spun fully to the man, even though his body wasn't facing him. He could only see part of his turned face. "The hell you mean?"

"You'll be gone...you and Rinoa, when the door's closed." Zell slumped his shoulders at the cold but honest tone. "I wish..." Leon shook his head, erasing that hopeless thought, running a hand through his chestnut hair and turned to Zell. "I'm asking, telling you, to protect her."

Zell's stare widened, clear as crystal under the brunette's brooding and sullen gaze. He swallowed down on nothing, seeing something desperate in Leon's self. And then the door banged opened.

"G'morning, you guys!!" Yuffie cheered loudly, as if the louder the better. Leon remained frozen but Zell jumped back into the corner, not used to the girl's loud surprises like himself. Yuffie blinked, looking from side to side. "Zell?"

"Uh, over here, having a heart attack," Zell whimpered weakly from the shadows of his corner, holding the place above his heart. The ninja bounced around to see him and laughed, brightening the dreary atmosphere that had filled the semi-lit room.

"Come on, you guys! Breakfast is ready to be served!!" she declared, pointing a finger to the sky. Zell stopped and pulled up to his feet, liking the sound of a distraction. Yuffie laughed again when his stomach growled. "See? Now come on, before Cid takes everything. Aerith and the princesses made this awesome arrangement. With my help, of course," she winked to Zell, swelling in pride. Zell gave a confused laugh but smiled. He walked through the door, casting his gaze back at Rinoa. Leon hadn't moved.

Yuffie touched his shoulder. "Wait up for me," she whispered and gave him another pat, signaling him to exit. Zell hung his head and did so, leaving the ninja to swirl around to her friend.

"Are you going to come down?" Yuffie asked softly. Leon kept his frown but lifted his gaze to her innocent brown eyes. After a few seconds he turned his back to her, making Yuffie sigh loudly. "Leon, come on. I bet Rinoa wouldn't want you to be like this."

"..."

"The cold shoulder again?" Yuffie inquired steely, raising an eyebrow. Leon didn't turned around, still withdrawn, making her sigh again. "Leon, come on. Stop moping around. Right now, you have to not be so dark, you know. This isn't going to help anymore."

"She's right."

The two looked up to the open door to see Zell had hung around. He folded his arms.

"Yeah, I mean." He took a couple steps in, behind Yuffie's shoulder. "I think we all have to be positive. I know this sorceress thing looks like shit right now, but that's the thing. We should all be full of light, so Rinoa can see it from whatever dark place she's in. So bright, that it'll blind her awake." He paused, feeling uneasy at their quiet stares. "Uh...right. Anyway, that's my thought."

"You're a genius!!" Yuffie suddenly exclaimed, looking up at him like he was a genius. Zell blinked, rubbing his tattoo.

"I am? I mean, 'course I am." He nodded a few times then furrowed his brow, staring down at Yuffie, whispering, "Why am I a genius again?"

Yuffie laughed, shaking her head before facing Leon, who was frowning quizzically at them. Yuffie gripped Zell's big shoulder.

"Leon, he's right!"

"He is?" Leon said sternly. Zell being right was something that happened once in a blue moon.

And the moon was not blue; not even the Kingdom Hearts moon of the Nobodies was blue.

Yuffie nodded readily.

"Yeah. Remember, that was how Kairi saved Sora," she answered confidently with a nod. Zell's face slowly brightened up as she continued. "Remember? She said she called for him and pulled him out of the darkness he was falling in. That's what not only you, but all of us can do!" She grinned, spotting Leon's mouth drop slightly. "I know we haven't known her long, and it's a different case, but we can hope. And hope came out of the darkness. So..."

She shrugged with a soft gleam in her round eyes, laughing it off until Leon stood up. The other two stilled.

"I think...yeah, that could work," he whispered. Yuffie grinned softly and Zell punched the air, ecstatic. Until his stomach growled again.

"Can we do it after breakfast?" he asked, holding his empty belly. Yuffie nodded.

"Yep. Leon, go down and eat. I'll stay and watch Rinoa while you do," she insisted strongly, folding her arms to look as intimidating as possible.

Which wasn't very much, since she was barely over five feet. Leon shrugged and slowly walked out. Yuffie skipped over to settle at Rinoa's side.

"He's right."

"Huh?" Yuffie gazed up to Zell frowning.

"We'll go back home when the doors closes tonight." Yuffie bit her lip, brushing her coal-black bangs out of her eyes. "But we'll come back."

"H-how? Gummi ships won't work."

He shrugged, pocketing his hands and slipped out.

"Dunno. But where there's a will there's a way. Maybe my other friend knows a way to travel. She's different like that..."

* * *

The rising sun beat down mercilessly, shining hot light down in the dusty air of the Moonflow. Lush, unadulterated greenery stood thick on both sides of the wide dirt path that winded to the next town to the north, chalk full of colorful passing travelers, merchants and even animals of sorts. But two passing people were decked head to toe in fine black leather, hoods pulled up and silver chains chiming like bells through the throngs of yells. They were quite a sight to the spectators.

The shorter one, shaped like a young woman, kept looking around at everything, almost always bumping into someone or a passing cart. But the taller one, a man, always pulled her to safety by the gruff of the neckline of her coat. He chuckled.

"Freckles, can you try to keep both eyes on the road and not risk your head getting thrown off?" he drawled as a line of Hypellos hurried in the opposite direction. "Xemnas will have MY head if that happens." The girl stopped twirling around and sighed, frowning under her hood.

"But—"

"Another time," he responded at once. "We're almost there anyway."

Aoife growled but obeyed, following closely behind him.

"I'm hot," Aoife complained after a few seconds of silence, wanting desperately to shed the leather off her sweating body.

"Ha ha, you wimp," Xigbar laughed at her, not looking a bit tired. And he was supposed to be the geezer here. Aoife wrung her arm around to punch his arm, but the Freeshooter blinked away. She stumbled, blinking her wide gray-green eyes before whipping her focus around. Something behind her flicked at her neck.

She spun around and almost fell back at Xigbar standing upside down in the air again. Aoife never had gotten used to that. She tugged at his hood, looking wary.

"What are you doing?! People will faint at the sight of a random man in black standing UPSIDE-DOWN in the air!" she hissed furiously, fruitlessly trying to pull him down. Her eyes caught the upside-down grin. "Xigbar!"

And suddenly he wasn't there.

"Chill out. We're here," his voice called from up ahead where the dirt road had finally ended. Aoife turned to the left and looked up. The ground looked very odd, and when she stepped up on it, was hard and fine, weird vine-like lines criss-crossed in patternless ways. She shrugged it off and went over to Xigbar, who was standing up a dark tunnel entrance than seemed to lead downward. Aoife came to his side, tilting her head to the right.

"Is there a town in there?" she asked innocently, pointing into the dark void. Xigbar gave a small nod.

"Yeah. Guadosalam, where the entrance to the Farplane is guarded."

The ward sprang up, attention caught. With a sly smile, Xigbar walked ahead and his garb of black eerily fading with the shadows.

_Come on! I wanna see this place!_

"Yeah," Aoife nodded, making her chakram earrings swing as curiosity seeped through her body, giving her enough courage to follow after the Nobody.

The Gypsy had broken into a healthy jog through the dark tunnel. After almost a minute she collided into Xigbar's back, sharp pain making her cry out and clutch her nose.

"Welcome to Guadosalam," he announced, looking ahead. Aoife gather herself together and peeked around her. She, and Faexio inwardly, gasped in awe.

An underground, simple place of living was snug in this pocket of the underground walls. Opaque, arboreal, with levels of walkways criss-crossing over each other as Aoife looked higher before setting her gaze straight ahead, stepping around Number II.

People were walking around, this way and that, shops brightly lit up in corners as people ran around for their own reasons like the two Organization members that just entered. Aoife's eyes zoned in on something far ahead; at the other end was a big red door on top semi-circular blue steps, guarded by two people in funky green uniforms. But a strange looking person walking by stole her attention.

He looked human, but different; arboreal (and kinda elvish with the ears), almost like what Guadosalam itself was like. And he was taller, with longer limbs, bigger hands, and plant-like hair. Or maybe weed-like. Aoife wasn't sure. But he acted normal enough.

Her eyes followed the strange man, who walked to the tunnel at the far left, which let out of Guadosalam. Xigbar noticed her and bent close to her.

"That's a Guado," he whispered as the Guado departed. "For a while, everyone in Spira hated them because their last leader was exploiting Yevon and killing a _lot_ of people. But after some things, they suddenly revived a new reason to live on and restored friendly relations with everyone. So, it's all good now"

"Yevon? And who did that?" Aoife asked softly, finally tearing her gaze away.

"Thing of the past now. And that guy's dead. Least, he died a few times enough," Xigbar whispered slowly to himself, rubbing his chin. He shook his head, seeing the girl blink in confusion. "Well, you're not here for history lessons. To the Farplane."

Aoife's eyes lit up in excitement and followed after him, drinking in the odd sights, sounds and smells. People stared at the black coated pair as they walked on by, some carefully watching them with untrusting expressions.

Aoife turned away, almost grabbing Xigbar's sleeve for assurance; they _did_ look out of place, and seemed the be the only people on the planet to wear black. But then, one was from a different world and the other was a Nobody, a whole different realm.

Aoife shot her gaze to the red door again as they rounded to the second level in an easy-going pace.

"Hey, does somebody important live there?"

He lazily looked around as they slowly ascended. "Important? As if." He twisted his upper body back around. "That guy I told you about, who killed a lotta people, he used to lived there. Now, some weird group of 'sphere hunters' are based there. Not important."

"Ohh." She scratched her cheek, then tugged on his sleeve with curious eyes. He looked around so she could see his perplexed but entertained face. "Aren't there Heartless here?"

The man laughed coldly, keeping his gaze on her. "Why wouldn't there be?"

"It's just...well, I don't see any..."

He smirked and shook his head. "Spira has fiends of its own, so Heartless are probably treated the same as them. But then, the Organization hasn't investigated this world much." He trailed off, dodging a Guado running past without any sign of stopping for civilians. Aoife jumped out of the way and almost off the edge, her hood slipping off. "Maybe we should. I should tell Xemnas to look into this world more now that it's...for more hearts...where would the Keyhole be...?"

"Wait for me!" Aoife panted out, recovering from the collision and pulled her hood over her flushed face. Xigbar looked over his shoulder, seeing she was still by the potions shop. He smiled warmly at the girl. "Come on Freckles! One more level and we're there!"

Licking her lip she caught up. He led the way again, letting her hold onto sleeve for comfort in this foreign and quite creepy place. Coming up to the third and final level, Aoife confirmed there was no sky and they were in a cave of sorts. She shivered and shook it off, seeing they were heading to a wide walkway that blazed blue beyond an archway. In front of it, a blonde man stood at guard. His goggled eyes darted to them and he stepped forward.

"What's your business here?" he asked with a thick accent. Xigbar rolled his eyes (erm, eye) and bent to whisper wisdom in Aoife's ear, not having to see her face to know she was confused.

"Al Bhed, a human race, all with strong green eyes. They were outcasts until the Eternal Calm."

"Ohh," Aoife could only breathe out, gawking at the blonde man, feeling oddly satisfied to see other worlds had outcasts too. At least, once had some.

"Hey," he said more aggressively, his hand sliding to his gun hoister.

"Oopsy-daisy! My bad, dude," Xigbar said with a wave of his hand, plucking Aoife's hand off his arm. "I brought my niece to see a relative of ours who passed on," he answered smoothly, ignoring Aoife's nagging whispers of "Niece?! We don't a thing alike!"

The man relaxed, inspecting Aoife closely.

Tugging her hood, she scooted more behind Xigbar, not liking the looks.

"Can we pass, or are we goin' to have to dance?" the Freeshooter asked with a threatening chill, stepping fully in front of the Organization's ward as his gun appeared his hand. The man practically shivered in fear and leapt to the side.

"Proper conduct. Foreign creatures have been passing through all of Spira as of late, and the Farplane has only recently stabilized," he said, clenching his jaw. Xigbar threw his arm around Aoife's back and swiftly led her through the tunnel before the Al Bhed could get brave again.

"Th-thanks," she whispered, her hood falling off at the pace, gazing at the floating lights swirling around.

"Ah, it's your first world. Personally, I think you're doing good; not like you've caused a riot," he said with a careless shrug. They reached a set of gray, tall stairs which led to a bluish portal, more floating lights dancing through the dead quiet, rain-scented air.

"Right up there's the Farplane." Xigbar pointed up to the entryway, letting her go. Aoife rubbed her throat, swallowing as her blood seemed to ice over inside right and her heart beated frantically. "Come on, it's not gonna come to us!" He clapped his hands together, climbing the stairs.

_Let's go, let's go, let's go!!_

'Fine, already.' Aoife sighed and hurried up the steps. Xigbar was sitting on the railing, at ease right by the weird portal.

"Well, have fun!"

"Wait, what? Aren't you coming?!" Aoife yelled desperately, heart beats coming faster.

"Nah." He looked to the portal. "I know who I'd see. And if I see it...I'll probably let myself get trapped in it," he blew out, folding his arms with a tired air, his voice lowering in serious truth. "I don't belong there. I'm Nobody, after all."

"Bu-but Xig—"

"It'll be okay. Just leave when you've seen enough, Freckles," he sighed, leaning forward and setting his elbows on his knees. "I'll wait for your return."

"But." She shook her head. "Are you sure I'll see..."

Xigbar sniffed. "Your brother?" He leaned back. "Well, only people who have been sent can be seen at the Farplane."

"Oh...kay..."

"But those who've accepted death before they've died also can be seen here."

Her dark hair flew in the air with the fast pivot of her feet. "How—Are you suggesting my older brother just—"

"Sorry," he apologized instantly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Just how did Zack die then, Xigbar?" she pressed stubbornly, putting a hand on her hip. He looked away, the hood hiding his face.

"Hurry up, or I'll just take you back right now," he warned instead, waving her away. Aoife opened her mouth, but Xigbar decided to do his disappearing tricks again and pushed her through the portal. Seeing as she was through, the girl decided it wasn't so bad and walked on alone until she found some brownish, dusty steps. With a huge breath, she closed her eyes and steadily walked up.

Rushing water all below her and howling wind above her filled her ears as she took two steps. She tilted her head up, seeing a calm and plain sky, painted clouds bordering around. But it _felt_ surreal, like a dream. Walking up, Aoife realized all there was to walk upon was a platform.

Aoife took more unsure steps and stopped at the center, finally with a good view below at this..well, this!

"What the, whoa!"

Countless, and not to mention the hugest, waterfalls were gushing crystal clear water that made you thirst just at the sight. The cascades surrounded the most enormous and beautiful beds of flowers of all colors. Beyond looked to be seas and more flowers and cliffs, ribbons of faint light rippling through the air. The floating orbs of light were singing softly around more plentifully here.

It was heaven. It had to be.

Aoife's jaw practically hit the floor at the flawlessness of this place. It was so beautiful.

It was cool, BUT, it kind of made her sad, to see this place.

She shook her hair out and took a few more timid steps, pocketing her hands and fell to a stop at the edge. Her left hand twitched; her sun key chain felt funny at the contact.

Like, suddenly-growing-warm funny.

She plucked it out and cradled it in her gloves. Then more funny things started to commence.

The sun pendant glowed brightly in union with the angel wings on her gloves and abruptly pulsed as one. Yes, glowing objects you don't have full knowledge of is funny in one sense or another.

Yellow-gold and white-silver light glowed around her hands as the pyreflies made funny movements. Stingingly bright, forcing her to squeeze her doe eyes shut. Even that didn't help, so Aoife threw a hand over her eyes, unintentionally dropping her key chain off the platform. Even as Faexio yelled at her, it kept shining as if the sun was right there in front of her, and her own gloves' wings were still shining like stars. Aoife turned away with a few retreating steps, not liking these effects.

And suddenly Aoife could hear nothing and the surroundings dimmed back to normal. As normal as a place of gathering for the dead could be.

It was unnaturally quiet. No wind, no humming pyreflies. Nothing.

Weird.

Aoife didn't move, though her heart sure was. It was like suddenly the whole afterlife was holding its breath. She though was breathing through her mouth, so afraid to open her eyes and see some freaky, deformed zombie guy reaching for her.

Then something crunched on the ground behind her.

Her stomach flipped, feeling like her legs suddenly were weighted down. Someone was here?

'Dead person?'

At the thought Aoife started to tremble, covering her mouth as her eyes widened more and something shifted in the air behind her.

"Imouto-chan?"

Oh, her heart stopped beating, as if struck stupid at _that _voice.

"Is that...really you there?"

_Oh my God—_

Aoife's eyes popped.

_Aoife, I think—_

She lowered her hands.

_It has to be—_

She stared to the ground.

_I'll be shutting up now—_

And slowly turned around. Her lungs forgot how to exhale, her eyes got as wide as saucers, and she felt all faint at the person standing just a few darn feet away from her. Now her heart was accelerating far too much in a fulfilled rhythm.

Zack was staring back at her, mouth open agape at the little sister standing just a few darn feet in front of him. She gasped.

"Aoife..." Zack whispered. "How...what...?"

Time decided to slowly come to a stop for the brother and sister so they could get all the details to memory. That's what Aoife felt like her stupid heart was doing, while trying to convince herself this was just some foolish dream, some figment of her wild imagination.

Deep, deep down, her heart couldn't be convinced.

He looked real. Touchable. And NOT dead.

The fainting feeling was really laying thick on Aoife as she looked at this...person, her own blood, who was still gawking at her like she was. She refused to think as to why or how this was even possible and stared hard at him.

He wasn't the thirteen year old that left her in Caraway's care. He was much older (twenty-three damn years, she thought), taller, bigger, sadder, wiser and in a state of shock still. He had those little scars on his face, no big sword hung on his back but had the First Class SOLDIER uniform on, crisp and pressed as if ready for a mission. His hair was longer but slicked back in black spikes except for a lone bang. His sky blue eyes had more of a gleam to them, more bright and ethereal in the Mako that was injected in him. And holy cow, was he tall; over six feet.

That wasn't how she left him. What was going on? He wasn't even like the Zack she saw in the photograph Xemnas gave her.

Not a memory, not a ghost, not an image. She was feverishly praying he wasn't any on those. No.

That was her brother gawking at her. Now Aoife looked at his eyes—exactly like hers except for that darn color—and saw shock, fear, realization, hope, relief, peacefulness and love flash through them.

And he looked real. That shouldn't be like that. But Aoife was selfishly hoping he WAS real, her big brother she let go. Now she wanted to not let him go. And if staring dumbly at him did the trick, well by the light, she'd do it!

Hearing only her heart in her ears, she was torn between standing still like a retard and hope he wouldn't vanish, run to him and cry like the baby he knew she was, or just faint on the spot at all the emotions blazing through her, her heart, her eyes, her head.

My God, he got so tall.

He made the decision for her and stretched his lean, muscles arms out for her, tears welling up in his eyes. Oh she could never forget, even on the verge of fainting—Zack wasn't the kind of guy afraid to cry.

'Stupid, lovable, mean and awesome nii-san, cry.'

"Come here," he whispered gently with an even softer but unsure smile, still not crying.

'Cry, you stupid jerk already, cry,' Aoife thought childishly, blinking her wet eyes to keep the water from breaking out. Faexio nudged her once.

_He's waiting. Been for years. Stop holding it in. Go to him._

The most shaky steps guided Aoife to him, reaching a hand up to poke his own gloved hand (which was warm) then his chest (holy cow, he was in great shape). Aoife blinked, just blinked and stared up at him. Then fell into his arms like the wimp Faexio knew she was.

Zack wordlessly closed his arms around her, squeezing her tight and forgetting she had lungs that needed air. Remembering this scent now filling his nose, Zack hugged her like the brother he hadn't been for a decade. And that thought made a hot tear trickle down his cheek and plop to her leather.

This close, safe under the weight of his arms with the pressure of his hands gripping very tightly down on her, Aoife could hear the strong and fast drumbeat of his heart.

His heart.

'Someone say something funny for me.'

"Aoife...you're okay..."

The dam that had clogged up in Aoife's eyes broke with that, and her body wracked with the sobs that had gotten so heavy over the long years, and cried without holding back, snot and all. She barely wrapped her arms around him, her small hands clutching a handful of his shirt, still a bit fearful he'd disappear into smoke. Then after a few moments she realized he was shaking too; her shoulder and hair was damp.

'I'm not okay. Just say something funny.'

"Aoife..." Zack said again, his voice heavy. Aoife buried her head in his chest since his shoulders had those stupid pauldrons on.

"You...gh, nii-san, that isn't funny!" Aoife sobbed pathetically. Zack sniffed thickly and rubbed her back.

"What?"

"No idea," she cried right back, barely able to make speech. She tried to catch her breath but gave that up. "I-s this real?"

"No idea," Zack said right back to her, rocking her back and forth.

"M'kay. A-Aren't you—"

"Don't ruin the moment and just let it out," he said so very brotherly to her ears, still gently rocking her. "I'm...I'm so sorry it took me so long."

"Stupid jerk, say something funny, already!" Aoife demanded in the frailest voice before her throat blocked out words. Zack gulped, bringing his spiky head up and rubbed her back, eyes reddened, wanting desperately to make better the broken mess in his arms. Part of it was his fault and it was like a knife to his heart.

"Uhm...I'm a hero now," he offered unsurely, looking down for his baby sister's approval.

"_That's not funny!"_ Aoife cried weakly, not breathing normally at all now. Zack sniffed and tightened his embrace. He put his head to her wet shoulder and rocked her again. "You couldn't have brought some of that back home?!"

"I'm sorry."

"You've lost your humor, Zack," Aoife pushed out of her throat.

"Well, I kind of died there."

Aoife went back to witless crying at that fact. Zack took in a rustling breath.

"God, I'm a really bad big brother so far," he whispered with a hard laugh. He rocked her again, stilling her shaking. "Shh. Imouto-chan...Death didn't stop me from coming back to you; it just...delayed me a little." He sighed, petting at her hair. "Shh...I am sorry. You must have gone through hell and back a few times, huh."

Aoife shook her head and finally pushed away, her face flushed way more than his.

"Bu-but you did die! You're...H-how—But I feel your heart an—th—stupid Rox and Dem wakin' me up an—the Xemnas said and the—stupid Guado and fe—Farplane, the key chain di—"

A laugh and a cry blended together reached Aoife's ears, her shoulders being shaken within the SOLIDER's gloved hands.

"I have no idea what you're muttering about again," Zack said, smiling warmly. Aoife sniffed, rubbing her nose and looking up to him without crying. Then the hiccups started, which always did after a great cry.

"Why...why—were you gone for—so long?" she asked in between hiccups, rubbing her stinging red eyes. "And—why are you—suddenly alive!?"

Zack frowned and eased up his grip on his sister, forgetting his strength was over human standards.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to come to you and get my friend out safely but..." He sucked in air. "I was close but I got...very tired. I couldn't fight them all." He broke off, remembering the hundreds and hundreds of Shinra soldiers that waited for him, the last three soldiers that struck him down when his fatigue caught up with him, then that last one who came right up and gave him a shot to the head. He winched at the dark memory. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it. Let's not talk about that."

Aoife hugged him back, feeling very small but safe. Zack would always be bigger than her.

"Sorry," she mumbled into him. "Everyday I...I hung on..."

'Even if I lost a few pieces of my heart along the way...I hung on for you. Now I finally know it was so worth it.'

"Yeah, you did. Thank you," he said, pain laced in every syllable as he crushed her into another big hug and then effortlessly lifted her up under her armpits, holding her out with a cheerful smile. "Wow, you've gotten big!"

Aoife giggled, still not getting her voice back. "You too." She poked his knee with her foot and he grinned, instantly looking as if ten years hadn't passed.

"I can't believe it," he breathed in wonder, hugging her close again. "You're all grown up! Bet the guys are chasing after you. Is there any I have to scare off?"

"Zack, please," Aoife groaned and rolled her cried out eyes, trapped in this lock. "I'm not like any of them—"

Zack set her down and put his hands on his hips. He studied her and finally found the little sister he left behind years ago. He rubbed the back of his head, frowning at himself.

"I really haven't been a good big brother," he mumbled, looking down. Aoife's eyebrows creased up.

_Don't go telling him about your heart, hikari. It would crush him_.

'Don't need to tell me.'

"So...let's start now," Aoife suggested after a sniff, her voice unsure. Zack blinked.

"She's right. It starts again."

'OH MY GOD, DEAD PEOPLE!'

_What the he-_hello_, scary looking person and person who has a white wing and looks like Zack._

Aoife had jumped and Zack whirled around, putting himself in front of his sister even though he was unarmed. Aoife caught the two people, who had pyreflies going through them.

_Okay, what's going on? Does Kingdom Hearts HAVE to keep dotting it out for dramatic effect?!_

Zack eased up, lowering his arm. "Angeal? Auron?"

'Who the hell?'

_I'm as confused as you for once._

'My brother sees dead people!'

_Never mind. _Faexio walked away.

The one Zack addressed as Auron stepped closer, peering through his sunglasses at the Fairs.

"Apparently, your story has a sequel Zack," Auron said with some amusement. Aoife stopped the war in her mind and stared. Now the one called Angeal walked up, giving Zack a smile. He was dressed like Zack, but his hair wasn't spiky and his two white wings on his right side definitely stood as a difference.

"I guess you were meant to live again. To show the worlds what..." he said in a far away voice, hinting at something Aoife didn't know. Zack suddenly pouted, dropping his arms.

"But I gave your sword to my friend Cloud." Angeal raised an eyebrow before laughing at his student. Auron didn't really react much.

"Zack, I think this is a reason why you're given life again."

"Huh?" Zack scratched his head. He wasn't even back alive for an hour and Angeal was already confusing him like old times.

"HA! So the kid's goin' back out, is he?" a new voice, a raspy and rough voice, boomed out, pyreflies swirling to form two more friends.

_Great. More dead people._

Zack jumped with a sound of awe. "He-hey! Jecht? Braska?!"

"I am so confused," Aoife whispered to herself as two men appeared. One was tan, tall and muscular wearing only some long shorts with a long, wide strip of orange cloth on his left leg. He had the Zanarkand symbol tattooed over his chest and a red bandanna wrapped around his forehead, pushing his dark hair out of his face. The other one was dressed oddly in an outfit of red. Zack seemed to know them. Must be a dead guy thing.

Braska, the one in red, turned to the living SOLDIER.

"Zack, do you know how this happened?" he asked in his sagely voice. Zack shrugged, shaking his head. Then Braska turned to Aoife, who squeaked under the High Summoner's gentle gaze.

"Your Zack's sister, then."

Aoife nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Jecht had suddenly thought this was the _great_ moment to race over and "give" Aoife a noogie. It didn't do anything, but Aoife almost fainted when his hand went through her. Angeal raised his other eyebrow in disbelief. Auron and Braska, who knew Jecht of course from their pilgrimage, groaned and shook their heads.

"So your Zack's little baby sister he's told us all about!" Jecht said in that raspy voice of his, bending down in front of her so he was eye level. Aoife mouthed wordlessly then looked up to Zack who was covering his blushing face, wanting to disappear.

Jecht barked out a laugh again. "Aw, she's a cute little thing Zack! And you guys got the same eyes," he said, swirling a finger around at her face before standing up straight. Aoife blushed, feeling very...off.

How_ do_ you react to a dead person talking to you that just tried to ruffle your hair?

"Man, I always wanted a daughter! You're lucky Braska that little Yuna's your daughter," Jecht started to tell, as if they were all at pub or something. Braska smiled, eyes warm.

"I doubt she's little anymore. She defeated Sin not that long ago, remember?"

"But I only got a crybaby boy that can't ever catch a ball—"

"Jecht...Shut up," Auron injected at last, knowing both their children _all too_ _well_ enough. Braska started to laugh loudly. Angeal sighed at them.

"Excuse me? Oh Auron, that's just one of the reasons why you shouldn't ever have children," Jecht shot back over Braska's laughter, turning away from the blushing Aoife and waving a fist in the air.

"Jecht, I'm dead."

"Yeah, well, you turned down that high priest's daughter that he offered to you. Braska told me about it in Luca. I know; have to have the best one, eh, ol' Auron?"

"I'm so glad you were my mentor, Angeal," Zack whispered gratefully to Angeal as the argument between the two guardians of Braska took off. It was a good thing they were dead or Auron would have skewed off many body parts of Jecht. Braska called out in vain for his two friends to stop the violence. Well, at least Jecht wasn't drunk and there wasn't a shoopuf around (long story there).

Finally Auron got a smug look on his face and ceased his antics.

"Sorry, Braska," he said, turning away from Jecht, who was hopping on his feet, fists still raised. "I've just wanted to hit him ever since I met him."

"I know," Braska consoled him patiently as Jecht blew them off, walking back to the other trio.

"So what does this all mean?" he asked to Angeal. Zack finally stopped looking embarrassed and Aoife scooted closer to her brother, touching his arm to be sure he was still solid and real.

"Not sure. Maybe the worlds did this..." Angeal trailed off, looking worried at his student. Zack grinned.

"Come on, Angeal! Maybe I'm supposed to do something. Something only a hero can do!" he insisted with a happy smile, raising a finger in the air.

"But what if they take your life back when it's done?" Angeal asked seriously. Aoife looked horrified. Jecht gave the dead First Class a dangerous look behind her back. "Well, we don't know who did it, but I don't—"

"He's not a dream like me or my boy were," Jecht offered confidently, looking Zack over. "I think it's the real deal, Angeal."

Aoife smiled hopefully at them as Auron and Braska came over. Jecht smiled at her and turned to them.

"Well, what do you make of it?"

Zack's eyes were very puppy like, loyally hoping this was really true as his hands were pressed together in eagerness. He turned to Angeal, who nodded.

"I do think you were meant to live," he whispered with sure determination and folded his arms. Zack's gaze softened at the man he most respected. "Maybe you'll find the reason out there."

"Oh, I think I know a few," Zack said at once, putting a hand on Aoife's shoulder as distant memories flew through him. "This one is the most important though. Being a brother is more important than being a hero, I think."

He stared down at Aoife, whose eyes twinkled. Angeal smiled and the graveness was erased from his face, a peaceful sigh escaping him. He felt proud, a mix of a mentor, comrade, friend, and a father even.

"Hey, we got an idea!" Jecht called out from the other side of the platform. The three blinked around then came over when they saw the ex-guardian motioning at them. "Zack, you be Aoife's guardian."

"Eh?" Zack and Aoife went at once, looking very perplexed. Braska smiled kindly.

"Well, yes. Think about it; maybe Aoife was part of the reason why you were given your life back. So, protecting her should be your duty. Until you figure things out more," he explained patiently, looking from one child to the other. Zack folded his arms and frowned thoughtfully, looking up.

"Mmmm, I have no problem with that. I was going to do something like that anyway." He smiled and turned to Aoife. "Okay? I was a First Class SOLDIER, so I'll be the perfect guardian! It's about all I'm good for, anyway."

Aoife nodded with a loving smile, brushing her hair back. Jecht laughed again as Auron watched Zack, then exchanging a look with Braska, stepped up to him.

"Will you swear to guard her from _anyone_?" the aged warrior asked, straight-forward in this act. Zack nodded solemnly.

"Yes."

"Then it's done," Braska declared lightheartedly, lifting his head. "You are Aoife's guardian until Aoife says otherwise."

Zack cheered with at grin that was so _Zack_. Aoife laughed at him and put her hand up when Jecht, smirking, gave her a high five. These dead people were cool.

Angeal smiled for a moment as Zack rejoiced, not burdened anymore by the fact he had given his sword to Cloud (which was going to get rusty with all the use). Auron was even smiling at Zack, being reminded of someone. Aoife's eyes caught Faexio standing next to her, who looking at the stairs and biting her lip.

_We should leave. Xigbar will come if we take much longer._

Aoife sighed, honestly not wanting to leave. 'Yeah, you're right.' She waved at Zack jumping around like an excited and adorable puppy.

"Zack, we're going to have to go soon, before..."

"Aw!" Zack groaned, puppy dog eyes beaming at Aoife, who simply blew her hair out of her face. Zack sighed and nodded. "Okay, I know imouto-chan."

"So you're off?" Angeal asked, his voiced clipped with teasing, broadening his twin white wings on his right side. Zack and Aoife nodded.

"Have fun!" Jecht encouraged, ignoring Auron's stern frown. The two siblings made to turn but Jecht called out them again, remembering something. They turned together and waited, seeing his serious face.

"Listen. If you find my boy out there," he started to say. "I know he's a dream, but he can be found. So, if you find him, tell him...I...uh, well..." He rubbed his neck, getting embarrassed quickly.

"Tell him that...Jecht loves him," Auron said quietly for him. Surprisingly Jecht didn't get angry. He gripping Auron's shoulder, hiding his face; that was the second time Auron had to do that for him. "Don't worry, he'll understand when you tell him."

Zack smiled happily and gave a small nod.

"Will do."

Braska made a move to Aoife.

"Also, if you find Yuna out there, can you give her this?" he whispered in a gentle voice, holding out a sphere to the Gypsy. Eyes sparkling, Aoife walked up and carefully accepted the sphere from the great summoner. "It's a memory of...well, this will be a light for her out there."

Aoife nodded with her heart in her eyes, knowing Braska didn't need any words for confidence in her. Zack faced Angeal again.

"Genesis is still alive out there, I know. Trapped somewhere. I don't know where or why or how but," Angeal swallowed, his dark eyes shining, "Save him...from the dark out there. Not only for me..."

Zack's sky blue eyes softened, not understanding who else he was talking about, but smiled. "Promise. I will, Angeal. Maybe that's another reason I'm back alive. He's a SOLDIER like you and I, after all. And—"

Angeal smiled knowingly at him, deciding not to chide him.

"Maybe Sephiroth can come back to us. I know he has good in him—after all...I was one of the few people who could call him friend. But, Zack...Hold onto your dreams, and your pride. Don't forget that; Sephiroth did."

"I never have," Zack said smugly, folding his arms behind his head with a bit of childish teasing. "Maybe we should remind him."

Angeal grinned and nodded off to them. With a huge inhale, Zack bounded toward Aoife.

"Well, wanna take off Aoife?"

"Yeah," Aoife replied, pocketing the sphere. They watched Angeal, Braska, and Jecht all smile at them before disappearing in a dizzying amount of pyreflies. Yet, Auron remained. With a crooked smiled, he thudded up to Aoife and gave her something.

"I believe you dropped this." Auron dropped the sun key chain to Aoife, who barely caught it. He observed the two coolly before smirking. "Don't look to others for knowledge, this is your story."

Aoife gaped as Zack lifted his eyebrows.

"Remember: This is your world, your story," Auron advised on, shifting his left arm in its sling more, "So write one that you want. Don't change nothing...as I did, or it will end before it even started."

Before either Fair could ask what he meant, Auron turned around with a smirk and faded into the Farplane. After staring off at the distance, Faexio broke Aoife's train of thoughts.

_What are you going to do with Zack?_

'What? OH, right! Um, I don't want the Organization to know. Least, not yet.'

_So?_

'We'll keep him a secret until the time is right and figure things out more.'

_Fair enough._

"Uh Zack?" Aoife asked her brother. He blinked and looked back at her, all smiles and confidence. She created a dark portal, which made the warrior jump. "Go through here and wait for me there. It's my rooms. Don't go out. Just wait for me there until I come back. I'll try not to keep you waiting so long."

Zack folded his arms, tilting his head slightly, not looking convinced.

"Back home?"

Aoife cringed inwardly; this was going to get complicated if she told the story now.

"Not...exactly. Look, trust me! I'll explain everything when I get back," she pleaded, giving him her puppy dog eyes before Zack could speak.

One...two...th—

"Alright! But you tell me everything that's going on when you get back," Zack warned, pointing a finger at her and _trying_ to look scary.

Zack looking scary just doesn't happen.

He gave her a look before going into the portal and Aoife let out a huge breath when it disappeared.

_Let's go back,_ Faexio said, staring over the Farplane, pyreflies dancing in the air. Aoife nodded and she disappeared.

After a few more seconds staring out at this afterlife, she took steps back before finally turning around and descending back to the real world. As she left, a figure, cloaked and hooded in midnight blue stepped out of a hidden corner, grinning.

"So it begins at last...with another heart in this tale of ours," Ares whispered and smirked arrogantly.

"Now Aoife...let me see how your heart breaks."

* * *

_**FF009 NOTE: From now on, at the end of each chapter, if there is a new character brought into the story, I will be putting up a little bio about them. If there is a major change to a character in a chapter, I probably'll be remaking their character bio at end of that chapter. Like a Jiminy journal entry. Don't like it then don't read it :) If you don't want spoilers and haven't played the games, skip these bios!! Or if you don't care about that, read away. It'll help make sense of them...I hope.**_

**Zack Fair **_(unfortunately, his bio is gonna be long this first time since he'll become a real important character lol skip if you know him already)_

A First Class SOLDIER and older brother of Aoife.

Before First Class, Zack was Angeal's enthusiastic student, learning everything about combat from him. Along the way to his dream, Zack befriended Cloud and fell in love with Aerith.

After trying ordeals, Angeal forces Zack to kill him, a "monster" as Angeal called himself. Before he died, Angeal gave Zack the Buster Sword, telling him to never forget the pride and dreams of a SOLDIER. Zack went through a deep change and eventually became good comrades with Sephiroth, who was known around the world as a hero. Dating at the time, Zack and Aerith grew closer after Angeal's death.

But the Nibelhiem incident came two years later (five years prior to the present time). Sephiroth went mad after learning the "truth" of his birth; he slaughtered everyone (including Cloud's mother) and burned their town down before going to his "mother", Jenova. Tifa couldn't kill him. Zack couldn't stop him.

But Cloud did; enraged at the man he admired and respected that had destroyed all he loved, he threw him into the Lifestream, seemingly defeating the man. Unfortunately, both Cloud and Zack, exhausted after the fight with Sephiroth, were taken prisoner by Hojo and for four years went through terrible experiments.

Somehow, Zack broke out on sheer willpower and got Cloud out with him, who was severely poisoned by the Mako (therefore, catatonic), not having the strength of a SOLIDER like Zack. For a while they were on the run, and even settled things with Genesis. Before they could finally get freedom, an army of soldiers stood in their path. Hiding Cloud, Zack took them all on his own. But fatigue, and the Mako poisoning from the experiments finally caught up with him and, he was shot to death. Cloud finally came to and literally dragged himself over to Zack, still weak. With his dying breath, Zack told him to live on, that he was the "proof that I lived" and to take "my pride and my dreams" and gave him the Buster Sword. And then died.

Angeal guided him into the Lifestream and they wondered to the Farplane at a time, meeting Auron, Jecht and Braska. For unknown reasons or methods Zack has been revived. He's content in looking after his little sister now, still cheerful, strong-willed and confident as he always was.

But, who brought him back? And why?

Zack first appeared in _Final Fantasy VII_ and is the main protagonist in its prequel_ Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII._

**Angeal Hewley**

A First Class SOLDIER. He is friends of Sephiroth and Genesis Rhapsodos, and was mentor to Zack Fair.

He's the original owner of the Buster Sword (which Cloud now has) but rarely wielded it, saying it was the symbol of honor and pride. Stoic and serious, Angeal was an honorable warrior, respected for his wisdom and sense of duty among SOLIDER.

However, his loyalty was questioned when he didn't come back from a mission and was seen with Genesis, who had been rebelling against Shinra. Eventually, Angeal abandoned helping his friend. Viewing the two white wings he had as traits of a monster, he forced Zack to kill him and gave him the Buster Sword before dying.

He seems at peace in the afterlife now. But, from what he said, he's worried over his friends Sephiroth and Genesis, who are both still alive.

Angeal first appeared in _Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII._

**Auron**

The legendary guardian of Braska. Auron was a warrior monk of Yevon until Braska, a summoner, chose him as his guardian to defeat Sin. After the pilgrimage, he promised Jecht to take care of his son, Tidus. As an Unsent, he could travel to his Zanarkand, and watched over him.

After ten years, Sin (Jecht) brought Auron and Tidus to Spira and both of them became Yuna's guardians. Auron gave them advise, keeping them on their path to the ruins of Zanarkand while loathing being called a legendary guardian by the people, internally angry at Yevon for Braska and Jecht's fates.

After the long and hard pilgrimage, they arrived at Zanarkand and to Yunalesca, who told them the truth of Sin. Hearing it, Yuna refused to use the Final Summoning and together, they kill Yunalesca and destroy Sin once and for all in their own way.

Seeing his promises to his rested friends are fulfilled, Auron let Yuna send him to the Farplane, telling them that this was their world now.

Auron first appeared in _Final Fantasy X._

**Jecht**

The father of Tidus and legendary guardian of Braska. Jecht was a star blitzball player in Zanarkand before coming into contact with Sin and washing up in Spira. When Braska asked him to be his guardian, he accepted. As they journeyed he slowly matured, learning about Spira, the Final Summoning and what came of Zanarkand.

At Zanarkand, Jecht offered himself to be Braska's Final Aeon, knowing he could never return home. He asked Auron to look after his son before he departed.

He defeated Sin as the Final Aeon, but due to Yu Yevon inside, Jecht became the next Sin, trapped within the creature until Auron finally brought Yuna and his son to defeat him. Tidus made peace with his father and laid him to rest, ending the "spiral of death" in Spira with his comrades.

From what Jecht said, it seems Tidus isn't at the Farplane anymore for unknown reasons, and asked Zack and Aoife to find him, hopefully alive.

Jecht first appeared in _Final Fantasy X._

**Braska**

The High Summoner who defeated Sin ten years prior to Yuna, his daughter.

After the death of his wife, an Al Bhed woman, Braska resolved to vanquish Sin despite the fact no one believed he could. Braska chose Auron and Jecht as his guardians, as they were held in similar regard in the eyes of Yevon. He readily sacrificed himself with the Final Summoning to kill Sin, wanting nothing more than to make Spira's sorrow go away.

He's at rest at the Farplane now, reunited with his friends. He gave Aoife a sphere to give to Yuna for his own reasons, indicating it was a memory of "light".

Braska first appeared in _Final Fantasy X._

_**SPOILERS END HERE**_

* * *

**Okay, I know this is gonna seem weird, but imagine there are two Tidus-s out there: the one from Destiny Islands and the one from Zanarkand, who's Jecht's son and location is unknown. Oh dear, where is that Tidus, I wonder? **

**Don't like it? Then tough noodles. It's Kingdom Hearts, so just use your imagination dammit! (cough cough) You guys got to see Auron though. And Zell and Leon. Eh? Was it okay?**

**Oh yes. Zack IS alive (party breaks out and Zack tosses his halo away before being glomped by fans) Zacky's back from the dead, bitches!! I am all _powerful!!_ **

**(coughs again) I had to do it. SO I made him brother to my protagonist and therefore, will have a big role as one of the main characters in this story! I left hints all over the place, but this might've come as a surprise. Was it a good one? And even if you don't know Zack, that's okay. You'll come to love him. **

**What else...not sure. If you have questions, question me. I must warn you, the darkest plot twist yet is in the next chapter. It has to happen though for the plot. _Please don't ask me about the next chapter!_ I can't tell you, y'all know that. I left very sneaky hints throughout the story, but no one has guessed it. Talk about this chappie, if you please.**

**Phew, now this was the longest chapter. Gomenasai, I'm hurting your eyes right now lol.**

**Peace**

**FF009**


	23. Like a House of Cards

**Like A House of Cards**

Xigbar saw that Aoife got to Castle Oblivion a-okay. And it was about noon, so they were right on schedule. She hummed and stretched her legs in an empty white marble hallway, prepping herself for training. Faexio was sleeping so it was completely quiet in the castle.

Way too quiet. Where was Lexaeus at?

Aoife swerved around a corner, only hearing her normal breathing.

Nothing. Seriously nothing around. No black. Maybe everyone was really busy with their own duties and what not.

Aoife twisted her lips, taking a few steps back and searched for the stairs. Opening a door at the opposite end she found some eerily dark ones going down. Fiddling with an earring the Gypsy descended slowly, humming some more.

As she dizzily went down, something sharp seemed to fuzz then dissipate away, somewhere inside her. Aoife bent her head and paused. Faexio was still sleeping. Then it came to her as she looked at the stairs, up to the ceiling then ahead.

'Rajani?'

...

'Okay, maybe it was just...a stomachache or something.'

Aoife kept walking down, but now a chilling suspicion clouded her thoughts, feeling like she was being watched from behind. Sucking up some cowardly courage, Aoife spun around, a knife jumping into her hand.

She couldn't see anyone. But then, these stairwells were so well lit up. Biting her tongue Aoife hooked the knife in her boot carefully, still wary in her heart.

Minutes passes and the ward was still climbing down, every now and then looking through a door to see if anyone was on the floor. Getting to the bottom at last Aoife took timid steps to the door. Putting her hand to the door knob, her ears perked up, hearing low and deep voices. She put her ear to the crack, cool air blowing on her as she picked up the conversation.

"...at all."

"Confront them if you're suspicious, Vexen."

Aoife blinked, pressing closer; Vexen and Lexaeus were discussing something? Maybe the Silent Hero was still waiting for her to come and got bored.

"It's not just Marluxia and Larxene, it's Axel most of all. Acting like _I_ should be bowing to him. But...I'm most worried about Zexion lately. He hasn't opinionated about Aoife as much as I thought he would since she's been here. And you know he isn't a quiet person. I don't think he's taking it so well...he reacted most peculiarly when he found out about her condition..."

"What are you talking about now?" Heavy footsteps walked further away from the ward. "Are you sure it's their lack of respect that just getting to you?"

Vexen made an insulted sound. "Number V, please. _Don't_ you know about the secret mission?"

"What?"

Aoife's palm felt sweaty, her heart rushing blood faster and hotter through her veins.

Secret mission?

"No, I guess not..." Vexen laughed now at this information the Hero didn't have, feeling superior again. Aoife bit down on her lip, yelling in her mind for Lexaeus to inquire him more. How the hell was she involved in this secret mission? And who was assigned to it?

"Vexen. What do you know?" Lexaeus asked after he was done with his laugh fest. Aoife's hands slipped down the doorknob; she held in a yelp and gripped down on it firmly, holding her breath as the Academic's chilly voiced filled the emptiness.

"I see...you don't know. But then, outside the two given that mission and the Superior, only a few of us know."

"What's this mission, revolving around Aoife, kept in the dark about?"

Aoife flashed a gray-green eye through the crack, spotting Vexen walking along the wall with a pondering expression. Lexaeus stood far away with folded arms in wait. Her heart almost blocked out Vexen's words.

"I can trust you to keep quiet, so..." He smiled, making Aoife really wonder about this mission as he walked out to the center of the dark room. "Well...I, Zexion of course, and Xigbar are the ones who the Superior filled in on the secret mission. Me because I analyzed Number 0's condition for him. As well as currently, I'm researching on drugs to keep her stable after the rebirth. Xemnas said it was for an old friend or something."

Stable? Rebirth?

Why was she starting to feel sick at the haunting words? Aoife put a hand to her mouth, feeling her breath was getting a bit too fast.

"I'll tell you about that later." Aoife shook it off, listening for every syllable uttered.

"All right. What's the objective of this secret mission that you're playing out to be so important?"

More laughter. "You see, the Superior ordered two people he knew would obey him, to keep tabs on his ward. To see how she is doing in our care. But also..."

Aoife's knees were cramping up from the uncomfortable position, almost pushing the door wide open at how much she was leaning toward them. Also what?

"Also...?" Lexaeus frowned deeply, seeing something strange on Vexen's face that Aoife now couldn't. Her knuckles were no doubt going white at how tight her hold was getting.

"Also, he told the two to get close to her," he said with delighted laughter.

Aoife almost feel backwards as all the breath got punched out of her. Did she hear just that right?

Someone say this is a joke.

"Why?"

"Why?" Vexen almost yelled in ridicule. "Well, ask Xemnas yourself! All I got was, he wanted her to have someone—one he trusted and obeyed him no matter what—to have a strong bond with her, to get real tabs on how she's really feeling in the Organization as the days go on. So he has the real details on Number 0; with a heart like hers, she's bound to get rebellious. And when it's time...when she finds out about the truth, she won't run away if she has a Nobody she's close to, to cling to for 'love'."

Lexaeus had to take a moment to respond to all that. "So...he has them reporting to him to monitor her, without her knowing?"

"Like natural observation," he nodded in answer with a smirk. "The subject is unaware that she's being studied. That's the only way to get the best results after all, right?"

Aoife's arms fell limp, still kneeling as they continued, a knot forming in her throat. Her stomach didn't react well with this; two members were only being friend to her because Xemnas had a huge plan in store for her future?

"I still don't see why he's doing it. I mean, why on—"

Vexen laughed again, holding a hand to where his heart would have been.

"Lexaeus, let me make it plain! You see...as that witch girl earns her friendship while safekeeping that dangerous memory of Aoife's...the Superior gave the other the rights to get _close_ to Aoife...to pretend, to get her full trust...until Xemnas deemed it the right time to take her to bed when Aoife feels she's in love."

A chocked gasp went silent out of the Gypsy's throat, falling back onto the bottom step. She held her head, not wanting to hear move. She tried to get up. Tried very hard.

"Oh..." Lexaeus sighed roughly. "I see."

"Do you?"

"Aoife's young. She's not experienced...I can see why it'd be easy to manipulate her with a man she was in love with." Another big sigh. "No wonder Zexion is feeling guilty about the mission..."

The girl had to cover her mouth to hold in the strained scream, feeling Faexio snapped in anger, still half-hoping this was just a joke.

Zexion...!

Hearing more than enough, she disappeared in a dark portal to a much higher floor and collapsed to her knees, muffling the outrage she wanted to scream out to the world right now. She even _in his room_, even asked it to his face:

"_Who. Else. Knows."_

"_I can't say anything on that."_

'Was he just hesitating out of tactic or something?'

Aoife punched the ground, biting down on her teeth. As she tried to bury down the red-hot rage, Faexio wasn't.

_I can't believe they would—We really are more like a prisoner here, like some animal coddled for their—_ The Angel growled, balling her fists as Aoife grew still all too quickly. Flicking her white hair away she stared incredibly at her somebody.

_Aoife?_

"Faexio..." The Nobody blinked as she pulled herself off the ground, her dark hair curtaining over her face. "Don't do anything. Don't speak. Don't take over."

Faexio took a step to her, narrowing her beautiful emerald eyes while feeling Aoife's heartbeats going at a higher rate.

"I'm about to do something...I'm not expecting forgiveness for."

Faexio's eyes dilated in surprised fear. _Aoife, you're starting to scare me. What are you saying?_

Faexio walked closer to her until she cringed once and disappeared back into the valley of her heart. Aoife slowly brought an arm up to her side, putting up shields around her mind so Faexio couldn't possess her without her will. Slowly, light pulled into her grip, a pistol shining alive in her hand.

'I'm going to get some truth out of their mouths.'

Without a backward glance, Aoife stomped to the white stairs for the White Shadow, swinging her arms to let off the rage that seemed to keep overflowing. Her eyes were brightly narrowed, anger and hurt sparking in the irises as she ascended to the top floor. She prayed that she wouldn't run into Axel right now. Plus, he might be with Numbers XI and XII. And that could lead to violent consequences if they held her up.

Not now. She wasn't mad.

She was fucking furious.

Not wanting to hide her anger, Aoife kicked open a door. Somebody sitting in a chair near the window jumped.

Namine. So far so good.

"A-Aoife? What's wrong?" the girl asked, surprise making her voice leap up a few octaves. She put her notebook down on her lap and brushed the page as Aoife walked straight to her, head bowed with her hair covering her lowered gaze. Namine looked back up and her eyes widened when the Gypsy was suddenly at her side.

"Aoife? Are you okay?"

A long inhale came from Aoife. The human lifted her head, flipping her thick hair back as she kept her right arm behind her back. Her face was collected. Only her eyes gave away the tension mounting in her racing heart. Namine narrowed her blue eyes.

"What's wrong? Please say something..."

The innocent, oblivious note in her tender voice made Aoife snap. In a blur her pistol was pointing at the memory witch. Namine almost gasped, eyes going big in fright. Aoife frowned coldly, thinking back.

It was there, when she met Namine that morning:

"Friends then?" Aoife asked. Namine looked surprised and blinked at her hand, a bit unsure. But then she smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah...thank you..."

_**I thought that'd make her happy. So why does she look so sad and...**_

'**Guilty? No, I'm thinking too much.'**

It was staring right back at her. Even Faexio had caught it in the note:

_And just know that, whatever happens from now on...I'm sorry for...what I've done to you. He forced the both of us to do what he commanded. _

_We were both afraid to get the maximum thought it was for your better..._

And she didn't even bother put the connection together.

'Xemnas...you're pretty clever. Too bad I'm too stubborn with this heart of mine to just give in.'

"You once promised..." Aoife used her left hand to click the hand gun ready. Namine paled, looking like a caught animal. "That you'd tell me the truth." She dropped her free hand before slowly setting her other arm to point at the defenseless girl again. Aoife creased her eyebrows down. "Even it was forbidden."

Namine's mouth was moving, but the words clogged up in her throat at Aoife acting so cold, so pissed off. So betrayed.

"Now I suggest...you fulfill that promise...right now," Aoife breathed with a strained voice, eyes brightening more as she put emphasize on each word, "Or I'm going to _lose_ it."

The blonde stared, unable to move as Aoife waited, her chest rising and falling with the breathing. With a frown she held her hands up, sighing lightly.

"Ok. Just, calm do—"

The arm waved around as Aoife shook her head with a masked grin.

"No...no, Namine. That's not how I'm going to get the truth out of you," Aoife chided carefully, licking her lips. "See, that kind of sympathy shit, never _fails,_ to piss me OFF!" she bellowed out while throwing her hand down, eyes focused on Namine. Her fierce voice rang off the walls. Namine kept her glassed, fixed eyes on Aoife, still in her seat.

"Okay...let's start this over," Aoife offered in a softer tone, wheeling her arms around in a cycle. Namine closed her heavy eyes and nodded, swallowing. Aoife sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Good. Now..." Aoife squatted down so she could look up to the witch, deciding to hear the story from her lips. "What's this secret mission you're on about? I want to hear it from you."

Namine gave out a shaky exhale of air, keeping her eyes closed.

"I know you're under threat of the maximum punishment. But, I need to hear it from you...so I know I'm right. I can tell YOU didn't want to," Aoife continued softly as Namine battled with herself. "Namine?"

"Aoife, we were forced to—"

"You know, I _doubt_ that Xemnas'll have to force a guy to get me in his bed," Aoife cut off sharply, nose pinched tight. Namine's eyes shot up, turning down to her with a horror struck face; so she cut to the core of the mission, Aoife noted. "I think he'd just _love_ the chance flaunt around the fact he got to bang the Superior's ward, no?"

"Aoife, please," Namine cried, shaking her head frantically. "You don't—"

"No, no, _no!" _Aoife snapped angrily, pushing up and walking around in a circle, waving the hand gun around. "We're not doing that. Let's just be real—no, that can't be possible for some Nobodies after all, I guess—let's be straight with each other. Okay?"Aoife faced the girl again. Namine didn't breath. Aoife rolled her eyes and summoned a bullet, wedging open the gun.

"You know," the Gypsy started to tell in a clear, commanding voice. Namine looked up as she held out the bullet and the gun. "This gun's partner...is this bullet."

Namine's eyes dilated at the fact, her full attention caught. Aoife pushed the bullet in. "Never betrays..." She closed the gun up. "Where ever it goes, it takes life." She spun the load around, looking over Namine with small grin. "And I love that."

The Gypsy never took her eyes away as she pointed the gun at the Nobody.

"All right, I'll tell you about it," Namine whispered very quietly with a nod, wringing her hands together. "I can only say it once."

Aoife didn't move her arm down, waiting to be enlightened with narrowed eyes.

"Xemnas told me to come to you as a friend. At least one time after I...took a part of your memory so you wouldn't suspect...," she whispered the last part with guilt, but Aoife didn't flicker an eyes. "But the core of the mission was really for him to get close to you. Xemnas told him to...yes, get close to you, get your full trust so you'd always believe what he'd say. And with that, Xemnas could use you as he saw fit. As his secret weapon. In a way, like how Ares is using your Heartless."

Aoife closed her eyes; a part of her was already...

Namine bit her lip, knowing she was going against orders but that it was too late to turn back.

"So, Xemnas thought by the time I decided to sleep with him, I wouldn't want to leave the Organization no matter how bad his plans were for me?" Aoife spat out for her, disbelief making her voice go high. "This secret mission is really like a pimp 'n hoe situation?"

She could only nod, eyes downcast as she confirmed Aoife's questions. That nod was all Aoife wanted.

It took every bit of willpower for Aoife to not run for Xemnas right then and there. The ward gripped shaking fingers to her forehead, commanding her heart to not explode at this finding.

"He was, just...pretending that he cared for me..."

Namine nodded again. Aoife lifted her head up, eyes shining while shaking her head. She was so stupid. He was the Schemer.

"Aoife, I am sorry. I don't want to do it, but if I don't they'll keep me locked alone in here forever. I'm sorry. But you have to leave _right now_ or people will get suspicious. And he's coming to discuss you with me right now," Namine said urgently, getting to a stand. Aoife stared at her in crazed surprise. "Xemnas makes us do it. I'm sorry, Aoife!"

"So, he's coming here now?"

Namine blinked then felt like a fool; she didn't like the tone her voice suddenly undertook. She looked off in the distance, gripping her gun tighter as she turned around. She paced around, nodding.

"Good."

"No, Aoife, you can't be here!" Namine pleaded as she grabbed Aoife's arm. "You can't hurt him! For Roxas' sake!"

"What?" Aoife said at once, turning around to her with a puzzled expression. Before Namine could open her mouth, a portal appeared at the other end of the room.

The Gypsy whirled around fast, breaking Namine's hold on. Her heart never beated so fast; the portal seemed to slowly gather into a big enough gateway. Namine suddenly ran in front of Aoife, arm thrown out.

"No, _don't come out!_" she screamed in vain as a black boot stepped out. Aoife's eyes sparkled, holding close the gun as he came out. Her mouth parted open, her body practically tingling, ready to fight. She wanted to thrash her anger out after how it had been building up, to thrash it out with her bare hands.

Namine kept telling for him to not come out. The girl leaned forward with the anticipation and saw the face emerging from the darkness. And this, this—this...

...this was not what she expected.

If you ever had one of those moments when bad news is thrown into your face but you just can't respond the way you want—your blood seems to freeze cold beneath your hot, sweating skin; your throat is dry; your ears sound like the inside of a sea shell; your heart stops completely as you stare on, barely registering who's speaking in front of you as the shock of it all numbs you like a thousand white-hot knifes—then you could partly understand how Aoife felt when her wide-eyed gaze met one of sea-foam green.

The ward barely saw his long limbs lead him out of his portal and his gaze rove to the shaking Namine.

No.

No.

No...

Water prickled strong and blurred her vision until she squeezed them tight, and opened them back up.

He was blinking to her. Her eyes stung like hellfire as his brow furrowed, not understanding. Once his eyes looked down to Namine—who said something in a shaky tone—then flew to Aoife, widening for the briefest moments.

Her heart didn't react normally, seeing Axel's face. He wasn't surprised; he was realizing his cover was blown.

He shook his head, holding a hand out to her and having the nerve to have a pained expression.

"No...no, Aoife. It's not that. Wait a minute—"

Have you ever been played? By a someone you thought _truly_ loved, and you finally learn that love was really pretend from them? Then you could understand how heavy the hurricane of emotions crushing down on Aoife was.

She stared, unable to move still. Axel closed the distance to the dark-haired girl, reaching to her as he came. She didn't want him to come near. She was dead scared; what else could he get away with?

Namine looked back to her and then realized she was in shock—Aoife thought it was Zexion when they were talking. Namine closed her misty eyes, feeling a million times more horrible.

The gun clattered to the floor. Aoife couldn't breathe, staring at Axel, wishing he'd disappear into the suspect she believed was true. Her heart felt like it was being crushed as _everything_ was piecing itself together—the note Namine gave her now made perfect sense. And that look Zexion gave her last night, when Xemnas was thinking out the people to take care of the Hunters, and she was in Axel's arms, waiting—

_Aoife looked away before Axel could make another move_ _**and her eyes crossed Zexion's deep frown at Axel. He looked very disappointed. And sad; no, guilty, for some reason.**_

He knew it.

He.

Namine.

Xigbar.

Vexen even.

They all knew it. They all played their parts to support the star actor the director chose.

Horrible was just _too_ soft a word to describe it—Axel was just acting like he was in love with her, using the echoes of distant memories to guide him. Pretend love. He only ever bothered to get close to her in the first place because Xemnas ordered him. If he some real love for, he'd have warned her last night, said something like Zexion had during their fight. And they hadn't really ever talked before then. He was just playing with her...Only doing it for a chance to get some action.

Something ripped inside her chest.

**-0-0-0-0-**

In the dark realm, in the Hunters' castle, Rajani suddenly keeled over.

Clutching her chest, a sorrowful scream ripped out of her. The darkling dropped to her knees by the shallow, rectangular pond that laid like a dividing line in this dark hall. Alexia ran up to her side, keeping her from falling face forward in it. Tears were reflected in the silver eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alexia asked in a high voice, fearful at the sudden takeover. Sitting up on his huge black throne on a dais at the head of the group, Ares cracked his eyes open half way. Other Hunters, arriving or sitting in their lower thrones around the pond, looked over to Rajani. Ares stared straight at the Child Queen, waiting for her words.

"Aoife...Aoife, it's... her heart is breaking," she moaned in hurt, her nails almost digging into her skin to take out the pain of her light that gave her life; what the hell did this to her light? Alexia's eyes widened before shooting toward the Master. "Her heart's...is breaking..."

Ares grinned his white fanged teeth, eyes glowing. "My plan is going perfectly still, thank the darkness. She found out the first part of the truth. Now let's hope the next actions do happen for our Queen's light, huh Alexia?"

Valentina's eyes went wide in shock as Rajani screamed again, cringing at the pain; she was Aoife's pain, her darkness. But that didn't stop it from hurting _her_.

"It's so...I can't, it's hurts so much," Rajani breathed between falling tears, which dripped into the pond. The surface rippled and the scene in Castle Oblivion gleamed back.

The Hunters leaned forward, some standing up at the water with jaws wide open. Alexia half-held, half-carried Rajani back to seat her in her unique throne. Only Ares remained calmly seated, patiently watching with his head in one hand.

"Yes," Ares purred out, holding a ringed hand out over the scenes flashing to the dark hall. "Beat this, Shakespeare—now this is how a heart breaks." He leaned back, crossing his legs. The Hunters looked at their Master in awe a moment before watching the pond again.

"And I'm just beginning my story!"

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Aoife, it's not, no, I...I'm sorry. I can explain this, I'm not, I didn't—"

Either it was his voice—that voice she believed in—or her shock and resistance finally crumbled down.

Aoife stepped back from Axel as he kept gently advancing. She tripped stepping backwards, and a small shard of light tore very painfully out of her chest as she fell.

A raging war of that pain drenched her body as she fell. Aoife couldn't even scream at the hole that just expanded in her chest. Her eyes lost focus as the agony ripped her to the ground. Clutching a hand to her heart, Aoife barely got enough strength to look up. She couldn't move with...it, it all hurting her, physically and emotionally.

Axel had stopped, eyes wide as saucers at the tiny light hovering mere feet in front of him. Namine had let out a hushed scream, hands clasped to her throat.

"What did you do?" she tried to screech, trembling. Axel was frozen, staring in horror at what he caused.

Aoife was breathing very oddly, clutching at her heart desperately as she propped herself up on an elbow. Her doe eyes caught onto Axel's bewildered ones. He made a move to her, bending to her. The Platinum Angel finally broke through Aoife's shields and took over her legs to push her away; she didn't dare possess her fully after what just happened. Aoife started to shake her head, looking at Axel in a strange way.

"Lie to me."

Axel, who had pulled back, stared in confusion. Aoife got to her feet and pulled the Nobody forward in a flash, gripping leather tight in her trembling fist as her body and heart screamed to stop moving.

"Lie to me. Tell me you were real," Aoife hissed tearfully out through her teeth, shaking him as rough as she could. His eyes had a sad shine to them. She shook him again, refusing permission for her body to let out the tears. "Lie to me! You did it before...haven't you? Goddammit, SAY SOMETHING IF YOU LOVE ME!"

Axel had the nerve to look sad, hurt, weak. Aoife wanted to slap him, to run away from him, scream, cry, to make him lie, all at once.

And he all he did was just close his eyes to her.

Her hands unfastened from him, shaking her head once with a open mouth. Her feet staggering backwards from this guy she had...God, she felt so...

"Please...say something..." Aoife begged in a whisper as a tear trickling down her cheek. Axel kept his eyes closed, head slightly bowed, completely still. Aoife's lips puffed out and she shook her head, a few more tears falling down to the white marble ground.

It all kept sinking in. She hugged herself, staggering around as the truth fully sunk in her heart. And it was killing her.

Aoife put her hands over her face, using what little pride and power she had left to not kneel in the pain. It couldn't stop these tears though. These were ones she never gushed out before. And it was killing her.

Axel kept still, eyes closed as he slowly spoke out to her, "Aoife. I can explain..."

Aoife kept shaking her head, keeping Faexio from lashing out. This hurt more than anything ever felt.

Namine didn't know if she should do anything.

"Aoife, please."

Aoife put her hands down and saw his face, a face that got her first kiss. She couldn't look at it the same, backing away from him. She wished he'd stop speaking and turned away from him, feeling so used.

"You only came onto me...because Xemnas _ordered_ you to...?"

Namine shook her head, wanting to stop it all, take her pain.

"Aoife no. Look, I'm sorry. Please," Axel kept saying. "I can explain, I didn't—"

She stopped, turned around with a betrayed face, eyes leaking out hot tears.

She barely shook her head with another step back from the fire that had consumed, burned and melted her.

"It's too late to apologize."

She played with the fire, and got burnt. That's what it was. God, she felt so fucked up.

Axel lowered his arm, knowing she was right. His eyes stayed bright, staring at her with a pleading, sad look. He kept having the nerve to look like that.

To look like he was _feeling_ _**pain**_. _She_ was in pain, the one hurt. She was the one that was played.

Something snapped; Aoife walked back up for her gun, getting around for the red head, not caring anymore, feeling more hurt than anyone had as her heart bled tears. She pulled the trigger.

Namine screamed when Aoife shot at him, walking forward as she fired over and over, tears falling down with each bullet.

Axel jumped back, waving a thick veil of fire to melt the bullets. "Aoife!"

Why wouldn't he fight back at her? Why did he do _nothing?_

"You don't know pain, don't you _dare_ stand there and act like you're hurt!" Aoife said in a hollow flare, still slowing walking forward with the gun raised at him. "You don't...You...You..."

She stopped, holding her bent head, feeling so used, so betrayed.

"You don't know how to feel like this!" She cried, hitting the place above her heart over and over."I can't believe you were the one, and I _never_ doubted _you_! I believed you! You—" Axel stepped to her. He almost said sorry again but stopped, staring at the broken heart piece that he tore out of her.

"You...!"

He dropped his shoulders wearily as she kept crying, the memories flashing through her like dying wildfire."You...played me—"

"Gh—I gave you love, I thought, thought...And all you, all you...were givin' me was pretend...And you couldn't even bother to warn me?"

She looked up, tears falling fast and barely breathing straight. "Huh? That was it, huh, baby? SAY SOMETHING!" Aoife yelled at him one more time, throwing her arms down as she glared at him. He wouldn't react. "AXEL!"

He didn't blink at her reddened eyes. Aoife put a hand over her mouth and finally fell forward to her knees, not hearing running footsteps behind her. Axel made a move but was too slow. Cool, leather-coated arms wrapped swiftly around her before she hit the ground, pulling her back to its body.

"No Aoife, don't!" Zexion said into her ear as he held her up, shaking her once. Aoife hung her head, crying; Zexion felt like killing the fire wielder, but held it in check. "Axel, say something," he demanded to him.

He couldn't speak, staring at the girl Zexion was holding, to Namine, who lost her voice at it all, then to Aoife again.

"Say something!"

Faexio took over under his yells. She made a furious run for Axel but Zexion tightened his hold. Her dark green eyes crackled fury as she struggled.

"I'll say something, I'll say it! Bastard, how could you? You broke her heart!" Faexio accused, fighting with the little bit of strength left in the body, to make Axel feel this hell of hurt coarsing through her light. "Why didn't you say _anything! _Huh?"

Zexion managed to pull her back a bit but the Angel kept fighting, cursing the man before her.

"Answer, you...Damn you, damn _YOU!_ I will never EVER forgive you!" Faexio screamed out Aoife's pain to Axel, hot tears dripping out of her eyes. _"Don't you realize what you've done!"_

"Say something, you..._heart breaker; _God, that doesn't—you don't know how much you, you—" She yelled out the pain again and made for Axel. She formed a knife, slashing for his face, but Zexion pulled the two of them back into a dark portal.

Namine hadn't moved at all, blue eyes wide under her blonde bangs. She still couldn't move, stunned and frozen in fear at the scene. Axel stared ahead with bright eyes to where they disappeared, then to the shard of Aoife's heart still floating in the background. Namine blinked at his movements and turned to it, a hand touching her throat.

He walked over and knelt to it.

* * *

It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

To be played.

It felt like shit.

Running around in Aoife's heart, Faexio ran with the anger in front of the castle doors. She threw her knife she tried to cut Axel with hard at the wall.

The ringing echo didn't satisfy her.

_How do humans live like that?_

_How could he?_

_He didn't even try to deny it. He didn't even ever say anything! Nothing, nothing to warn her...Zexion did without any reason to...but _he_...he didn't even...he didn't say anything...he only came to her f—_

_Damn it._

_He was pretending, just fooling around with Aoife, whispering sweet nothings and empty promises. This past day, since the training with him...He didn't even use the memories of his time as a human on her. Did he even care? _

_I don't even want to know..._

_It was really like the flames he controlled: crazy beautiful, all consuming and enthralling, so very hot...but so very short-lived. _

_Like fire._

She wanted to kill him; Aoife kept crying.

Hearing this crying, Faexio wanted nothing more than to run back and rip that man to shreds. To make him feel this pain that broke her good heart. No one, besides Aoife's self-infliction, had done that.

Now Faexio has listened to Aoife cry for a decade; it's the worst thing she could hear and not having the power to make it stop. But this...

She never beat herself up like this before. Aoife wasn't even hating Axel like she should, she was just beating herself up, feeling stupid, used, played, betrayed and even worser things.

Even with a good cause, Aoife wouldn't fucking hurt that bastard.

_Damn bastard. Damn. Damn it all. I'm tired of hearing Aoife cry. Ten years is torture enough, but crying over HIM? _

_He deserves nothing. He gave nothing. _

_Damn it. I wonder if he's keeping Roxas in the dark too; hell, why not! I bet Xemnas has plans for our Keyblader too!_

Faexio ran her hands through her star light hair, resisting the urge to destroy something._ Why are they doing this to her? Why are they literally tearing her apart like this? Why is no one helping her besides me? Is it for their sick amusement! _She looked up.

_Damn it all._

Abruptly Faexio stopped, remembering something:

_**One of them has betrayed you,**_ Rajani echoed in her mind.

"Don't worry about them now...worry about Aoife," Alexia gasped as she bled on the street.

Faexio heard the wind blowing on her back, dancing with stray white petals as her hair blew forward. Her eyes were set on nothing. They warned her. They knew.

But, how much? What more did Rajani see?

_Maybe...maybe our yami has some answers for us..._

She was numbly aware of Number VI running her through the dark corridor and dropping down to a white corridor of the other castle. Of his scent calming down Aoife's air-draining sobs inside. Of being hurried and half-carried to a door, her body racked weak after that breaking of her heart. Of him closing the door quickly and carefully behind them. Of Zack jumping at the other side of the room. Of his face growing hard at the sight of them, of him holding her limp body.

"Who the hell are you? What's going on?" he demanded to know aggressively, walking over to Zexion holding his broken sister. Faexio snapped back out.

_Zack!_

_...oh God, Zack. What do I say to him now?_

"Aoife, come here," Zexion whispered so quietly, firmly but carefully holding her shoulders, as if she'd break again. Faexio made to speak but stopped, hearing her light say something.

With a sigh, the eyes became gray again.

"Yeah?" Aoife said in a scratchy voice, wanting to fall to the ground and cry again. His dark eyes glowed more soft but remained urgent.

"You need to run."


	24. Run

**Run**

**-0-0-0-0-**

"What...run?" Aoife breathed in confusion, staring straight up to his eyes. He was serious.

"Hey!"

Zexion was suddenly ripped off Aoife. A very furious Zack standing impassive and tall above the Nobody. He wasn't a lighthearted brother anymore, but a frigthening First Class SOLDIER. His eyes lost their gleam, his nose was pinched tight in anger with his jaw tight and fists clenched for an attack, towering over the Nobody. Aoife made to speak but he pushed Zexion into the wall like scorned lightning. The Schemer kept standing straight despite his massive strength, but winched with the shoves.

"What did you do to my sister?" Zack yelled aggresively, pushing him again.

"Zack, stop!" Aoife cried out, grabbing his arm. "Stop it! Don't hurt him! It's okay!"

"Okay! Look at you, you don't look okay!" Zack fired back and turned to Zexion again. "Who are you and what did you do to her?"

"I saved her, thank you." Zexion maintained his gaze at the ex-SOLDIER's glowing Mako eyes. He shook his head and slipped around him, adressing him again with an urgent note in his voice. "If you want freedom, I suggest you take her and run. Now."

"What?"

"But Ze—" Aoife tried to speak but her throat felt incredibly dry from the dehydration of her crying, and still feeling like crap. And now Zexion was telling her to run away? She couldn't keep up. She just wanted to fall to the ground.

Zexion tossled around through things and pulled out a knapsack.

"I can only give you ten minutes. Get out of this world, out of this realm," Zexion told in clipped tones, throwing the bag on the bed as he hurried about.

Tears welling up again, her heart frailly beating. Aoife raced to him and grabbed his arm from behind, her eyes still puffy. With a glance over his shoulder Zexion looked back ahead with trained control, clutching down that urge that flowed through him when he met her gaze.

"Wait, I don't understand! What do you mean run, Zexion?" she asked hoarsely, shaking her head. "You want me out of the Organization?"

Zack frowned at him, wanting answers too.

"Aoife...I know after what you just found out you don't want to stay here." Aoife blinked, biting her lip. Zexion sighed, resisting his selfish wants. "You can't stay here with what they'll do, what Xemnas wants. And I don't want you to. So go."

"But—"

"What do you mean? Who's Xemnas, did he do this?" Zack cut in, taking a step forward. Zexion shook his head; Zack had no idea.

"Start packing," he told the girl while he stepped away. She did so, though her heart raced in fear at the unknown that seemed to lay vast and endless in front of her now, like an uncharted ocean. Everything was changed and she could barely keep up and keep herself from having a heart attack again.

"Zack, was it?"

The young man stiffened as Zexion walked around circles, summoning his lexicon. He roved his dark, mysterious gaze to Zack in a pause, sensing his anxiety as if hovering in a mist within the room.

"Please...what's going on?" Zack whispered, flicking his gaze to Aoife on the ground at the dresser, tossing clothes and what not into her pack. Zexion kept staring until he blinked a few times with a loosened expression, remembering something.

"Excuse me, I haven't introduced myself properly." A glimmer of a smile touched his lips despite the totally grave situation, and he held out one hand to the hero. "The Cloaked Schemer, Zexion. Number VI of the Organization. Nice to meet you, Zack. You two do have the same eyes, expect the color. But your hearts are hardly alike..."

"Uhh..." Zack stopped, not expecting such politeness from the stranger, but shook his hand.

Gently. He wouldn't try to crush it even though he still wasn't completely trusting him; and his name was really...foreign. But, meeting his eyes, he guessed the guy was decent enough. "Zack...hi."

Zexion nodded curtly before letting go, getting serious again. He tossed his heavy book sideways to his other hand and paced around again, flipping fast through the thin pages. "As I fix up an illusion to buy you two time, why don't you ask your question, hm?" Zexion said suddenly, eyes only on the waving pages. Zack stared in amazement then shook it off, sucking in air.

"Who are you?"

"Nobody."

"Wh-what?"

Zexion sighed, trying to ignore the pounding in his temples."I'm telling the truth Zack; I'm just _Nobody_. Don't worry on it. What was the other thing?"

"Other thing?"

"The other thing you wanted to ask."

Zack looked away, quite thrown off by the Schemer. If he wasn't so nice he would have let his anger out at him by now. But he didn't want to upset Aoife anymore than she was.

"Who hurt her?"

The noisy flutter of pages stopped. Aoife, in mid-action, also paused and hung her head in shame. Her earrings swung forward and she stared to her lap, brow furrowed.

Zexion had a troubled look, still staring at the pages. He closed his eyes as if they were heavy lead curtains. Aoife tore off the earrings quietly, about to cry but sucked it back in. She threw them to the ground while standing up for the top drawers, not noticing one had fallen into her pack.

"That's something only Aoife has the right to talk about..." She heard him softly and carefully word. "It's her wound to open, not mine."

"I understand it was something like that, but..." The man shook his head, beaten anger sparkling in his Mako eyes. "You can't just expect me to stand here while she—" Zack broke off and lowered his voice, turning around and staring at the ground with his hands on his hips. "And how do I know _you_ aren't scheming us right now?"

Aoife turned around at the sharpness of Zack's voice, wondering what he had gone through the past few years that made him lose his eager affection he had back then.

Zexion laughed coolly under his breath.

"How do you not know that I'm scheming against the Order?" He smirked with a strange light in his eyes. Zack whirled around, staring hard at him as he continued to browse through his tome.

"Zexion..." Aoife said quietly, taking a timid step. His bangs shielded him from her still reddened eyes when he spoke in that velvet voice to her.

"Aoife." The rustling of her leather cued him to continue his quiet sentences. "Looks are deceiving; illusions and deceit are like easy math to me. My power is more powerful than most know." He paused, tighting his chest. "I have worn many faces to battle enemies and get what I need," Zexion said softly, his eyes forever on his search for a certain page, if he wasn't just idly flipping for something to do with his hands. Aoife could barely see the edge of his smile. "But one face changed my life."

Aoife's heart missed a beat as her eyebrows rose, stunned.

"And I'd like to save that face," Zexion prayed very gently, staring briefly at the Gypsy's face. "I'll do this...for a chance for it to light up again..."

Aoife caught her breath and raised her hand to reach for him, but he flipped a page and smirked. "Ah, got it," he said with some pride. "Aoife, get your stuff and get ready to run."

_Already?_

"Zexion..."

Number VI focused on the writings, which started to glow. Aoife snapped the pack shut and shouldered it, but didn't move otherwise else. She stared at him until her eyes caught Zack, looking a bit scared; he was more lost than she.

"Nii-san, look," Aoife whispered, lowering her gaze. And suddenly he was hugging her, too fast for her to react.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice traced in plea and panic. He pulled back to look at her. "What's going on, where are we?"

"I..." Her eyes wavered; just thinking about it all right now made her heart ripple out a wave of pain. "We have to run first. Before they realize...Zexion's giving us a chance. It's my only chance! I can't put him in danger or they'll...just trust me!"

Zack frowned but didn't push her anymore, seeing her face. He nodded.

"Okay, I believe you. But once we find a place to rest, you start explaining some things. Okay?"

"Okay."

A light flushed bright where Zexion was at. The siblings jumped and stared around as it died away. Zack's mouth opened, not understanding then saw an illusion of Aoife sitting on the bed. The Schemer cocked his head to the side.

"Is it believable?" Zexion asked in a cool tone. No one responded so he accepted it as a yes. He took a deep breath and flung his arm out. The door opened. Aoife flinched, staring back as Zexion's lexicon closed.

She wanted to say something.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "Once you do this you'll be the exiled ward. You won't be able to safely return."

Aoife closed her eyes, seeing memories of these short days in the Organization pass by.

"_Eh, hello."_

"**Right. I'm Roxas...**_"_

"_**...Don't ever change."**_

"_You're a poor liar...Freckles."_

"_Hey, you're real hurt! Let me help you."_

"_**Yes. I'll see you later, for sure."**_

"_Ha ha. I win."_

"_I am Namine."_

"_Isn't it obvious? I love the water!"_

"**Same here, Aoife. If you fall, just call out, and I'll come running. That's the promise...I will never break."**

'I can't call out. For your sake...'

"_You're not that good, Aoife."_

"_Hey! This isn't fair!"_

"We're smaller than you. Ha ha! Oh yeah! Help me Roxas!"

"_I'm in pain!"_

"_Get off!"_

"_Let go of my hair!"_

"_Watch your step. I don't need you getting a concussion on me."_

'I...'

"_Are you normally this intelligent, Aoife? Or is the shock of what I've told you that's making you so idiotic like Demyx on a good day?"_

'It just..'

"_**Do-don't let go."**_

"_Yeah, me too. I feel...well, like a family, ever since you came. Yeah. Remember we're family always. As long as we remember that, we can come back together again."_

"Yeah. I swear it on my heart it will."

'I can't be without you...but it hurts so much now.'

"Aoife?" Zexion called out by the door.

She opened her watery eyes, mouth parted open as she locked down the pain of Castle Oblivion; just until they were out. Suck back the tears until you're far away. Then you can bawl your eyes out on your pillow. Did it for years, so what was a little more?

The thought made Faexio bitterly snort at the cold fact.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Zack tilted his head down a moment then looked to Zexion. It made him wonder where the little sister he left behind was.

"Follow me. Hood up, no sound, minimal combat. Run when I tell you to," Number VI whispered, standing in the open doorway, pulling up the hood. Trembling, Aoife did the same as Zack nodded for them.

"Thank you," he said honestly. "Will we see you again?"

For a long pause, he didn't do anything, staring out of the corner of his eye to Zack waiting with a stern but heartfelt stare at their savior. Maintaining his composure, Zexion shut his eyes and turned around.

"Just hurry, please."

* * *

He led them like a shadow with excellent timing; his superior sense of smell saved them a few times when someone was in the halls. He was good. But Zack was a veteran at escaping.

No surprise; having spent his last days alive running from Shinra all over Gaia while carrying Cloud AND the Buster Sword AND fighting off Genesis and a few others, Zack knew tricks, stunts and ways to outrun pursuers when he had to. He just worried about Aoife. She looked so...defeated. He recognized too well, in people he had left behind along the way to his dream, his freedom.

Angeal—lying for dead on the ground, white feathers scattered around him, eyes tired, struggling to just lift the Buster Sword he used to effortlessly swing into Zack's shaking hands. Genesis—his SOLDIER's body deteriorating for years. Weary, alone, and dying away, when he just wanted to be recognized as a true hero. Cloud—pale, skinny, eyes glazed as he sat limp in the back of the pick-up truck driving through the Midgar wastelands, not even able to lift his head to his questions.

Even Sephiroth had broken down once—in that Mako reactor, when he saw the mutated humans in the pods, people that had failed the same experiments he was born from. Staggering away and clutching his head, staring in horror at himself as he realized he was a 'monster'. Looking so scared...

Zack shook his head, dismissing the flashbacks when his tears blurred his vision. That was a few times he had been unable to save someone. Now he couldn't save his sister?

Her gray (now with green flecks (maybe it was part of puberty, he thought)) eyes lost the twinkle that she always had. Sincere smile was long gone and her face pale, eyes shadowed from lack of days of sleep. At times clutching her heart as if it stung and burned like black poison into her veins. She would lose her footing but he readily caught her. And every time Aoife would shake him off, refusing his offer to carry her.

Stubborn as always, at least.

She looked so old, like she was already passed the height of her life; that wasn't how a teenager should be. Whatever they did to her, he swore he'd give it back to them ten times more. Coming back from death to see how beaten down your sister is isn't something that makes you want to be cheery, but to stalk out for revenge. And he was running from it.

He knew that urge to kill wasn't right, and could hear Angeal chiding him already...but he couldn't throw away the need for revenge in this wrong change in her. He was a brother and he was older than her—that was his selfish reason.

They jumped a wall, far far down to what Zexion said was Twilight's View. Zack landed expertly while Aoife's knees gave way a second, but she kept herself up. For now.

Zexion turned around a few times, observing the vast emptiness.

"No stopping," Zexion said gruffly and ran down the clear stairs. "Once you're deep into the Dark City, use a portal to leave. It'll be harder for anyone to follow you there, with all the Heartless there."

Aoife lowered her eyes, not saying anything as they ran onto the Crooked Ascension. Zexion caught his breath as the lift boomed down; Zack wasn't even breathing hard. He stared to Aoife, whose hooded head was hanging down.

Good-bye was coming up, and she wasn't ready. This was all too fast and all too painful.

"Aoife?" Zack mumbled, reaching out to her and touched her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she hissed, shaking off the rust of the last hour. She wished she could leave that memory back in Oblivion. Zack backed off, a deeply hurt and worried look in his eyes.

Zexion turned his head to him but kept silent for once, knowing they were family, somewhere he didn't belong. Something took the mositure from his throat as the thought went through him, echoes of his past life dulling his ears to the hollow thunder outside. He blinked away from the two siblings and then the lift stopped.

He lead them out, scanning around for Nobodies that would sense Zack or Aoife. They turned left then back right and skid to a stop.

Sorcerer Nobodies were forming a line of defense in front of them.

"Shit!" Zack cursed, tensing up at the strange creatures. Zexion waved through the pages of his books once before letting it disappear behind his back as more thunder echoed through the world.

"Take care of her."

Aoife turned to him, heart racing as she stared in mind-robbing fear to him.

"Run."

"No."

"Aoife," he growled in a dark threat, clenching his fists. Welcoming this, she got into her battle stance but Zack pulled her back as the Schemer walked forward. He threw a blade of light at them, and his hood fell off.

Aoife's jaw dropped, seeing spiky brown hair poke out; it was the face of that Roxas look-a-like, holding a silver and gold-handled Keyblade. Well this face would confuse people, as it was really confusing Aoife, remembering it on the first stage of her awakening. Who was this guy already?

But she shook it off, trying to go to him. Zack's hand bit down on her shoulder.

"You said he's giving us a chance," Zack said crystal clear, staring down at her. "So let's not waste it, for him."

"But—" Aoife tried to pull away but her brother picked her up like a feather, though she felt cold as metal in his arms. He sprinted forward before Aoife could protest, wind roaring in her ears. Her heart clenched painfully tight as the colors rushed by with her fears.

Her hood was still up, but more emerging Nobodies saw Zack rush by through the blinding light of Zexion's (well, the Roxas's look-a-like) Keyblade. Zexion/Sora realized they'd hit a dead end and ran after them as fast as he could, huffing through the empty a grunt he pointed ahead, a stream of light shooting ahead and creating a temporary bridge.

"Run!" a different voice yelled out of Zexion, much lighter, younger and similar to Roxas'. Aoife stared ahead as Zack ran over the light bride, seeing that boy holding them off. With a twitch he looked back; Zexion's dark eyes were shining back and a smirk flitted across his lips. Aoife reached a hand back for him as he got smaller and smaller, trying to reign back the mounting terror overwhelming her.

"No, ZEXION!"

A tear flew out of her as she screamed for that soul. Then another from her other eye. Faexio's tear—she never thanked him.

As soon as Zack skidded onto the Brink of Despair the bridge faded away. Thunder crackled through the skies. Her hand crept back to her side, cold sorrow stuck in her weary eyes when she couldn't see him anymore.

With a soft glance at her, Zack set Aoife on her feet before staring back, barely seeing a dark portal cover their helper in the distance as the Nobodies faded. Aoife trembled, gripping the strap of her knapsack as her heart ached at their location.

How ironic: the Brink of Despair. This was where it all began. And this is where she would have to end it and made her exodus from the wayward Organization.

Zack frowned solemnly back to the castle when a drop of rain fell on his cheek. He looked up with wide eyes as another, and more and more descended on them. He let out a "tch!", focusing on a nearby building a moment, knowing Aoife had more tears than the heavens could push down on them.

The clouds rushed with the rumbling thunder, looking ahead for something more worthy to hover over. He held a bitter scowl up to them, wishing he had his sword back and could confidently go back and hurt someone, whoever was the reason for this. The worlds were against her, and him again.

The last time it had rained he had died.

The drizzle fell harder into rain. His blue eyes darkened in melancholy, looking over to his sister through the cold, knife-sharp rain.

Aoife slowly turned around to the Dark City, tears a dull glitter in her jaded eyes. She closed them a second before looking back to the castle and walked away, keeping her eyes on that castle.

"So that's it?"

"Come on," Zack urged tenderly as she bit her quivering lip to a stop, following closely after. He put his hands on her shoulders."We have to go."

"You have to say good-bye, Aoife."

Her eyes brigthened dangerously and she shook at the fact.

Holding a hand over her mouth, she lowered head to hide the storm of emotions tearing her apart. "I know, but...I _can't._" Staring down, she ran ahead out of his outstretched hand, blindly going down the hill. And tripped.

Crying out, the Gypsy tumbled down the wet concrete and barely put her hands out to stop her fall near the base. She saw gravel mixed with dirty water smudged on her as she lifted off the ground an inch; the worlds just had to kick her down when she was already face down in the dirt. That trip was just a knife in her bleeding heart. And she cried, feeling so low.

Zack had yelled her name, quickly rushing after her and picking her up with a worried gaze. Tears fell out of her and hot and bright onto his arms. He held in the flinch.

Aoife brushed him off and picked herself up despite the odd angle of one leg, not letting him or Faexio help her stand.

Something fired hot pain in her left leg but the self-exiled ward stumbled ahead down the street, a knot in her throat, her heart feeling heavy.

"I can't do it; I can't say good-bye to them."

"Aoife," Zack said again, staring at her with concerned and glassy eyes at the darkened stain on her ankle. "C'mere. Let me carry you, you sprained something."

"No...let me run away on my own two feet," she cried through her teeth and drenched hair, eyes shooting to him. Anguished torment blazed a shining gray flash back at him, her storm-filled eyes freezing him.

Aoife shook her head at his stunned reaction, tears mixing with the rain as she walked in a unsteady pace.

_Aoife, let me take over. I know you're scared, and hurt but I can—_

"No..." she gasped, staring ahead through her matted down bangs. "You don't, you don't. I'm the only one with this kind of heart. This is my heart to carry. No one will carry it but me, alright? I don't want you to carry this." Pounding a fist over her heart, she shook the rain drops clinging to her eyeslashes. Or were they tears?

'I'm broken not shattered, all right! Let me run away. I'm the reason for all this.'

_Stop, please. You're tearing yourself apart...doing this. Let me run for you. _

Tears escaped her light as she shook her head numbly again, salf fragments sprinkles over her freckles. She didn't understand anything anymore.

"I don't understand it anymore!" Aoife cried in weakness. Zack rubbed her back, swiping her hood carefully over her head again.

"Aoife, let me carry you, it'll be easier," he urged softly again, holding his arm around her shoulders. She shook her head, cracking her hands.

"I'm fine now. I can run, Zack. I have to do this." She blasted ahead with a sharp pain in her legs, stopped for the firey pain to cool, and looked back. "Before they catch us."

Zack nodded and ran behind her, running down the street to Memory's Skyscraper as the rain poured down onto their timeworn shoulders.

An Organization member appeared on top of it, peering down to the wayward hearts.

Rushing past the tall building, Dusks and Berserkers appeared around them.

"No!" Zack growled, seeing they were outnumbered under the light of their watch tower.

Aoife crossed her arms and sharply waved them out. Rows of bullets sung through the air and pierced the empty shells, cringing at the sound. Not waiting to see if it killed Aoife sprinted away, a knot in her throat, wanting nothing more than to collapse in a helpless heap.

She ran away from them, people that once were allies.

"Heart, don't fail me now," Aoife begged to the beating organ as she flew down the streets desperately, Zack not far behind, outrunning the slithering Dusks as the rain and wind howled fiercely.

They almost made it to the first corner, Aoife ready to summon a portal. When her legs suddenly died out under her; her eyes popped in the fresh pain.

_No! Not now!_

Aoife just crumpled like a rag doll to the ground in front of Zack's eyes. He almost died at the frightening sight.

"AOIFE!" Zack yelled out for her, pushing his legs into blurs through the icy, stinging rain. He stumbled to a stop near the broken-hearted girl.

Zack knelt down to her in a puddle with the saddest face, desperately pleading reassurance of hope. He touched her arm, mustering up a smile.

"Hey," he whispered gently, reaching his arm around her shoulders again. "Aoife, let me help. Please. I know it hurts like hell."

He pulled her upper body up against him, blinking back bitter tears as she leaked out her own. "Aoife, I've ran away before, I've lived through this before, so...I know what you're feeling right now."

"No, you don't. You're not like...I'm not strong like you, Zack. That's why my heart br..."

Aoife's hair hid her agonized and aggrivated eyes, wishing it hid her from the worlds, the universe, everything. He bent his head as she spat out, "Goddammit, what am I?"

"Stop it. I'm your big brother," Zack whispered with a crack in his voice. "You can't expect me to just not do anything and let you crumble right in front of me!"

"You don't understand, so you can't help me."

"Try me then at least. You owe your brother that. Talk to me, Aoife. What happened?"

"I'm the only one...with this heart," she and turned away from his ignited blue gaze, grabbing her head, "I don't even know what I am anymore. What am I?"

Her body let go, gloved hands over her face as the memories took over.

From taking Xemnas' hand, that consequential action, to meeting Roxas and Axel and then meeting the rest of the brotherhood; talking with Roxas; Vexen's experiment; the training; Xemnas teaching her how to summon a portal; bumping into Namine; water fighting Demyx; Axel; that laughter-filled trip to Twilight Town...

Zexion, giving her answers while being mean to her, now making her wonder if he was just shielding himself from this moment that he must have predicted might happen...

Seeing Faexio smiling back at her when she took down her hood...

Walking on that beach arm in arm...thinking the three of them had those days forever...not knowing that was their last.

All their faces past her by as darkess covered the hearts, delivering the two from the World That Never Was.

Saix stopped running after them, seeing a shroud of darkness escape with them and disappear in the painted black night. He frowned, calling back the Nobodies. A little farther back in an alleyway, Zexion stood, hooded with folded arms, leaning on a building.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he whispered to the shadow behind him.

"I couldn't."

"_I_ couldn't either. But I did."

"..."

"You're more two-faced than I," Zexion said coldy back to the Dancing Flames, disappearing into his portal. "Tattooing your face in her favorite color isn't going to fix her. Not ever."

Axel remained in the rain as Saix went back to report, with the water cascading down the new reverse teardrop tattoos of purple under his eyes. He was right, but very foolishly hoping he was wrong too. This was the scar of his sin he'd wear, the tears he'd cry forever for the Gyspy he burned. Maybe if it didn't help her, it could help him forgive himself. Someday.


	25. A Hero's Heart

**A Hero's Heart**

**-0-0-0-0-**

Turning down a corridor he found Numbers IX and XIII walking up ahead.

"Demyx."

"Waaaaa-_ha!_" the Nocturne yawned hugely as a hooded Zexion walked up to him, his cloak frosted with the rain. Roxas looked around with a serene smile, the Keyblade resting on his shoulder from a mission well done. Zexion wished he didn't have to do this.

"Where have you been out to? Aren't you like the leader of the underground—" Demyx stopped, seeing a very shaken and disturbed gleam in the Schemer's eyes. He glanced at Roxas, who wore a sullen frown at the too quiet Nobody.

"Zexion?" he whispered seriously, using his full name at the shadowed face.

"There's an emergency meeting. Xemnas wants us there _now._"

"Hm?"

"Aoife's run away," he mumbled, hating himself for having to tell these two this.

"What?" Demyx shrieked in disbelief. Zexion lowered his head, not wanting to see Roxas' reaction; the kid must be the one must crushed by this. "You're joking." He didn't respond, making Demyx lose his calm breathing. "N-no...what...Aoife...wh—how?"

Zexion clicked his teeth together and shook his head once.

"We have to go. Now. The Superior wants to know why too."

* * *

Darkness, darkness, and darkness.

Not even a cheap imitation of light around.

Maybe this was what her heart was now.

"Zack!"

She turned around and around for him, but couldn't see, heart pounding more and more fear into her weakened body until she held her head and went down on her knees. Waves of darkness lapsed against her dirty boots. Her left ankle was searing red hot pain; guess she did sprain it.

"I can't go on. I just—" she wailed quietly into her knees, not wanting the world to see her, her heart. Why was she the only one that had a broken heart? Why was she so different from the world, so weak? A sound of footsteps made her jerk up.

"Aoife..." Zack whispered, holding her shoulders. Aoife gasped looking up to his calm face. He sighed and pulled her up. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Mm." Aoife nodded, incoherent to ring together a sentence. Luckily he understood and led her.

She sniffed a lot, trying to keep her cool. Her ears picked up footsteps again, much lighter, like a kid's

"Zack."

"What?"

"Don't you hear that?"

"Huh?"

Whipping her nose on her sleeve, she heard it was from behind her, from above. "There..."

So she turned to it, clutching her backpack strap once before she saw herself as a five-year old running down the stairs.

Her heart missed a couple beats at this flashback from out of the blue.

Her eyes dilated, widened irises of shining pewter catching her long, wild mane of midnight flying behind through the cracks of the fine, wooden rail. No white bleached her hair, no green flecks blazed from her innocent gray eyes.

She was a normal girl.

Normal...

_Aoife._

Suddenly the floor of darkness dried away into a wooden floor with soft carpets, expanding out to her home back then, before becoming moving into Caraway's mansion. Light glowed twilight behind curtains above a carpeted hallway that led to the front door. On the left open door led to the living room. A couple side tables were tucked in the sides of the modest hall, one with a lit lamp on it. The door was framed in polished wood with a beautiful glass window at the tip top. It was the small, warm, safe and cozy home from their past.

"Mom!" the child cried, holding onto a necklace of sea pearls, with beads of gold.

'That old necklace,' Aoife thought, clutching a hand to her bare throat.

_What?_

The girl sped past by as if they were invisible, running for the woman walking out of the living room.

Her mom.

She almost a surprise heart attack, if not for Faexio.

Seeing her after so much, so long.

To the teenager, she was a beautiful woman, the woman she wanted to be, the parent she could never hate, that hole in her heart only she could fill. Brown hair hung freely around her shoulders. Clear, tan skin laid smooth over her slim body. When she saw her daughter, her golden brown eyes twinkled in that same exact way her eyes did.

Despite those differences, she looked almost exactly like Aoife, rather than Zack, who took after their father.

From the spot she was standing at, Aoife could smell that soothing, smoky sea scent that made the tears deluge her vision. She had forgotten that smell. Imagine living ten hard years after your mother's death, and suddenly, you see her: How would you react?

"Don't you see her?" Aoife breathed in slight hysteria, grabbing Zack's arm and steering him in the direction.

"Mama, how do I put this on?" the girl asked up to her mom. She chuckled, bending over to catch her girl into a warm hug before leading her away.

The older Aoife bit her tongue to keep the flood in her eyes at bay, trying _very_ hard to remember what that felt like.

Faexio frowned with a concerned side-glance, feeling Aoife's heart yearn for that young woman, her light's light. She felt crushed, lowering her head at the desperate, innocent thirst for her mother while thinking how cruel life was.

"See what?" Zack muttered, staring with no focus.

"Shh!" Aoife hushed with a wave of her hand, following after them in the living room. Her boots thunked after them, her damaged ankle screaming at her to stop walking. "I remember..." She clunked to a stop, holding the edge of the door frame. Her mother was sitting on the big couch next to her, pouring her hair in front of her shoulder to put on the necklace. "I remember this."

"Now hold still," her mother told in a strong but silk-soft voice.

Ice clogged the Gypsy's throat, a hand over her mouth at the sound; she hadn't ever forgotten it.

Zack walked up behind her, peering down at her. He sighed loudly. Smoothly, he bent his head close to her ear.

"Yeah, this was right before that stranger from another world fell into our world...that 'Keyblader' that destroyed changed our world, your life," he soothed into her ear. As he spoke, he voice deepened darkly, matured in years and his image smoked away into the Master Hunter. He tilted his head, blonde hair falling over the bridge of his nose, inhaling her unique scent.

He held her shoulders, making her shiver, eyes like deer caught in the headlights.

"From that chance meeting, when you and your mother walked out that door and wandered on that wounded Keyblader...your life became _destined_ to the eternal pain of sorrow. To live as the _only_ broken heart." Aoife's shoulders hunched, choking down a sob as they watched her mother click on the necklace and her eyes brighten with joy, smiling back at her daughter. "All because of the Keyblade...your life was shattered..." His eyes grazed sideways to the trembling girl he held, inwardly smirking when she shook her head. Stubborn as ever. "They were torn apart from you...like your heart."

_Aoife. Make him stop._

"Shut up," she tried to yell, tired eyes glued to the precious but star-crossed memory. Ares sighed, lowering his arms down her arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. Aoife really didn't like it, trapped by him.

"You broke your heart because you didn't want to feel the pain...the sadness of being parentless, brotherless," Ares whispered on as she cried straight out, scared and beaten. It was like he knew her better than Xemnas. "You wanted to stop it. Rather that feel the pain, you wanted to feel _nothing!_"

"Zack!" Aoife wailed as he kept feeding the cold, cruel truth. The memory faded to black.

"Xemnas took that memory away for his own goals. But even forgotten, he can't erase the feelings. It was fated with that night...your happiness never lasts." Ares put a hand on his knee, staring to the ground a moment. "Whenever you find someone to love...they abandon you, leave you behind, or die..."

_Shut him up!_

Her head turned away, biting down on her thumb as he stepped back.

"They aaaaaall did it," he drew out softly, "Your mother and father...your brother...your family, of all the people, abandoned you to live this tragedy, outcasted. Alone."

"No, th—"

"Even Ienzo did it; he pushed you away..."

She turned her head away when he leaned over her other side, almost bleeding her thumb through her teeth.

"Metal may be your element, but fear is mine. You can't hide it from me: that's one of your greatest fear, child. Being abandoned by the ones you loved, left behind in the darkness of sorrow. Alone...and you hate it."

"Stop it."

"But you loved them so much, even after _all_ the _shit_ you had to take...that you couldn't even feel a string of hate to them. So, you hated bearing that pain instead—"

_Don't listen to him! _Faexio shouted again as Ares waved his hand in front of them and an image of Aoife appeared. The real one was trembling with cascading tears while mentally shattered as she kept biting down on her thumb.

"Even more so now than before; having to pick up the pieces and live alone in tragedy. You hated that hole in your heart. And so over the years, you kept breaking and breaking..."

_Make him shut up hikari!_

"Nii-san."

"And you threw the pieces away, far into the universe...to make it all just disappear." He gazed down at her when Aoife fell to her knees, hugging her legs with her hair splashed over. He knelt behind her, hanging his head sideways to see her flushed face.

"But it didn't. No...that terrible ache of loneliness still remained in your heart, Aoife. That's your sin—you're the only one with a broken heart. And you had just deepened the hole...still very much human...still very able to feel."

_Don't! Aoife, get him out of your face!_

"But, come on...let's get real; it takes someone, _truly_ dark, to rip their heart apart just to selfishly quench their pain!" Ares growled in a sadistic purr, tilting her chin up with a hand from behind and letting them be watered with her salty tears, his words cutting deep on her heart.

He waved his hand again and pulled it back, and her image misted into the Child Queen, the one that pushed her off the edge of her awakening. "Rajani is the living, breathing proof that you have evil, that you have sin stained on your heart. You aren't a good person; no... a good person wouldn't have produced a Heartless!"

_Aoife!_

Aoife leaned on the door frame, pitifully crying out loud. Ares pulled away with a strange shine in his dual colored eyes, licking his wet fingers first, savoring that taste.

With a sudden dark demeanor, he pulled out a silver knife from under his cape, raising it high above her exposed neck, eerily and hungrily focused on her.

_**Aoife!**_

* * *

Everyone was quiet and nervous, waiting for the Superior to arrive.

Everyone was unhooded. Most didn't know what the hell was so important, at times stealing glances at Number VIII' s face. Lexaeus had a clue since the ward never showed up for training, hoping she was alright all the same. Only a few were a bit fidgety.

Saix kept moving his foot around, staring down at the motion with his rain-sprinkled coat bobbing off water drops. Demyx kept groaning in impatience, shifting around in his seat when he thought they should be running after Aoife instead. Roxas kept looking around, thinking the same thing but more angrily.

And a couple were very still.

Axel moodily stared at nothing with bad posture on his throne. Below and to his side, Zexion stared with a strange shine under his heavy bangs, determinedly keeping his eyes from glaring hellfire up at the pyro. You could cut the tension between them with a sword when you glanced their way.

A portal sounded above everyone. That said everyone held their breath, not daring to exhale until the once Xehanort addressed them. Except Number III.

"What's going on?" Xaldin asked with folded arms, perfectly ok with hustling their leader on having to attend another emergency meeting.

"It seems...we've lost our ward," Xemnas hissed through his teeth, sending chills down their spines as he gripped down on his arm rests.

Everyone who didn't already know jerked their heads up in shock.

"What? What are you talkin' about? I dropped her off at Castle Oblivion!" Xigbar protested, waving his arm out with a bewildered expression. Demyx and Luxord exchanged a fearful glance.

"Then apparently, someone at our second headquarters is responsible for this ," Xemnas concluded slowly and bore his freezing cold gaze to the suspected six. The rest of them gazed around at them, as if staring would bring out the one.

Marluxia's eyes were still stuck in shock along with the Nymph, wishing it weren't true and realizing their secret plans just suffered a major blow.

Seeing their dumbfounded expressions Xemnas looked down to Numbers IV and V. They were ready with apologetic expressions for the furious Superior.

"She never came," Lexaeus said cautiously, "I waited with Vexen but she never stepped through the door."

How everything suddenly got completely quiet baffled Demyx, but he knew only two people were left on the cutting board. And he was feverishly wishing they weren't the ones.

Xemnas met Axel's ready stare.

Zexion had his eyes closed in concentration, praying that Zack wouldn't let that girl fade to the darkness.

* * *

The silver flash made him shudder in excitement. His wholly hated rival's treasured ward was crumpled at his feet, her body drenched with the pain of her life, begging to be ended. His shadowed eyes drank in the sight; he usually tortured his enemies until he ended their pitiful existence, ripping out their light-filled heart.

But, he was too hungry and drained right now. He could be merciful for the ones damned enough to be his prey.

Wait, he couldn't.

Whoops.

He actually thought of giving mercy.

Ares collected himself and breathed, calculating how he should make with this most prized prey.

First the neck. Shatter her spine so she can't move off the ground. So the virgin blood will pool around the main dish. He grinned demoniacally, getting antsy as he almost salivated with the imagery. Then when it was done, cut off the head and sent it straight to Xemnas.

"If only Zephyra and Xehanort were here to see," he sighed in disappointment, flexing his wrist. "Oh well. There is your shadow at least."

The blade sunk through the air, piercing through Aoife's quiet hiccuping and crying. He opened his mouth, his pointed fangs peeking out as the weapon got closer and something with the force of a lion thrashed across his back, breaking a huge space between the predator and prey.

"What the hell!" Ares demanded to know, hunched over in the very fiery light burning a slash into his back.

He turned around with a growl. Aoife looked up through her blurry vision and saw the distinctive spikiness of her brother's hair.

Panting very hard as if he had just been sprinting around the world to get here, and looking _extremely_ pissed, Zack stood tall in his battle stance (which was identical to Cloud's), holding a blade of surreal sea blue and green, with a hilt of darker blue, handles shaped like stormy ocean waves. Hanging from the end was the tiny charm of an ancient ship (1).

Ares couldn't believe it. Aoife hung her head back down with a high cry as Faexio kept trying to console her.

The Hunter's eyes were, for the first time, fearfull; hanging from the end of the key-shaped weapon was a key chain. He didn't want to believe it.

"Keyblade?" he breathed weakly, zooming his gaze on the bitterly cold, superhuman eyes. They were bright, as if he had almost cried at his own dark memories he used on him. Ares winched; this was bad. He got struck by a Keyblade, and his wound needed immediate attention. But he was too pissed at Zack to care, pissed he actually struck _him_ of all people, so easily. Like he was an amateur, leaving his back open like that.

"How—Damn you!" he roared before blinking in pain. "Argh, how did you escape!"

After a heated second of his infused mako eyes flashing, he answered.

"Using Hojo's experiments on me—yeah that was a good one...but not good enough," Zack seethed in black anger and lunched for him. Ares ducked and swept to the left, his almost half-torn cape flapping sluggishly behind him.

But Zack was a SOLDIER. First Class; you don't shake them off. At all.

He swiped at him, backing him more into the wall before taking a curling slash down on his shoulder. Ares bit down his teeth as lush drops of blood trailed in front of him. Zack, livid, stalked toward him as he kept backing away, looking invincible and still _extremely_ pissed off at this man that messed with his sister.

"You forget...I'm not Cloud. I'm Zack! You can't use the past on me."

Ares glared his hate at him, holding his shoulder tight; Keyblade wounds were serious, even for him.

"It's too soon for you to acquire a Keyblade...how?"

He didn't answer, glaring his abhorrence at the Heartless. Without a breath he slowly walked up to Aoife on the ground, turning his back on him. Ares growled loudly; he was being treated like a simple, mindless Heartless. He killed him once before and could do it again. He made for Zack, with his bare hands tensed for his throat.

The dark-haired man heard him, snapping his head up in raw fury.

With his eyes on his sister, his enchanced body pumped enough adrenaline in a split second to tear this man limb from limb.

Eyes glowing shades brighter, he turned to him fully as a shield between him and Aoife. With an underhand swerve Zack thudded back before thrusting the weapon into his chest. Ares' muscles tightened while losing his footing and spitting out saliva at the thrust's colossal power.

"This is for my sister you _**BASTARD!**_" he shouted viciously, grabbing a handful of his cloak to push it all the way through and a ferocious beacon of light spurted through him.

A shocked, gawking sound came out of the darkling.

* * *

"I was doing my work. In the underground levels. As ordered," Zexion answered plainly, looking up at the orange eyes; Xemnas _had_ been suspicious of Marluxia's loyalty and had Zexion the leader of the underground levels to weed out any of the rebel's treason.

The Superior must have realized this because he lifted his chin, coolly regarding Number VI before focusing on Number VIII to his side.

"I didn't see her," he answered, staring without blinking. Xemnas didn't react, only once flashing his eyes to Number VII.

"So are you saying she just suddenly had the urge to leave the Organization and took off?" Xaldin asked, leering at them. Most of them looked to one another, not knowing what to say. Axel sighed.

"You two. II and IV too, come with me for a moment. Now," Xemnas whispered before a portal took him to his office. The ones spoken did so at once. Saix looked to the others before following.

"Wait here."

The Diviner went into his portal, appearing into the already filled office of the Superior's. He stepped up behind Vexen. Xemnas already seated behind his desk. Without a word he reached his clenched hand over his desk, keeping his calm eyes on them when he stretched it.

A single black and red chakram earring chimed to the smooth surface, disrupting the thick fog of silence that had descended on them all. Zexion closed his eyes from his place in the shadows.

"You sure you didn't do anything?" he said very softly, though the ex apprentices knew he was truly fed up at how gentle his voice got. Axel simply stood dumbfounded. "She never took them off. Why else would she take them off unless she stopped loving them...stopped loving the one who gave it to her?"

"What the hell do you want me to say!" Axel fired back, a spark of embers sparking from his fingers. Xemnas was unmoved, barely narrowing his eyes.

"Are you saying she found out?" Xigbar whispered, the swagger gone and very serious. Xemnas and Axel kept staring (or glaring, as the red head was) at each other,

"Probably, there's no other explanation," Vexen noted quietly, frowing at how dire things now looked. With a sigh, he glanced up to their leader. "What do we do?"

Without a word, Xemnas vanished back to the throne room.

"Don't you hate it when he does that?" Zexion asked in a careful tone. Xigbar sighed ruggedly as Axel stood unmoving.

"Freckles...I feel bad," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Vexen scowled.

"If we could, I'd believe you," he muttered as they traveled back through their portals and back to their thrones.

"So what's the verdict?" Luxord asked them with an air of worry.

"We get her back," Xigbar said as if it were the most obvious thing. Xemnas stared at the center of their circle.

"No. We can't. Not right now, with the darkness at its most free and powerful. We can't risk—"

"We can't just leave Aoife in the darkness!" Demyx yelled like a tsunami's roar, throwing his arm out. Everyone stared to his heaving body, not ready for this. Roxas looking around for someone to agree, eyes like a kicked puppy, as scared and sick with fear as the Nocturne was.

Axel kept his gaze to his left, not wanting to know what would happen if he saw Roxas' eyes. Xemnas studied Demyx through his silver bangs as Larxene sighed, green eyes falling heavily on her lap, oddly missing that odd girl.

"She won't fade, Demyx."

In a silent gasp Number IX looked up to the Schemer's mysterious, confident eyes. And he was, smiling? He couldn't be sure. His hair concealed him enough.

"Her heart has held on to the light despite the all the hits she's taken from life," he said in a delicate voice for the water elementist. He smirked with his shrouded thoughts. "She's the Gypsy of Hope for a reason. Don't you know: hope can be found in even the darkest of places."

He looked down, whispering to himself, "And she has someone we could never be: a real hero."

* * *

When the light finally died off, warm blood dribbled thickly over his arms like black rivers. Ares gawked again in shock.

With a snarl the new Keyblader wrenched the blade of light out of his chest, spraying black dots out on the ground. The Heartless clutched his chest with violent trembling, still surprised at how easily he was attacked. Zack glared down at him with heated fury.

"Don't ever..._ever_, make my sister cry!" Zack warned in a furious, tear-torn voice, waving the blood-coated Keyblade once so some of the vile flew off. Faexio stood in awe with Aoife watching through her dark bangs, mouth open at her brother, almost unable to believe it.

Ares convulsed, shaking his head at the naïve child.

"Impossible...n-no Keyblade ever..." He had to open his mouth now to breath, bringing a shaking hand out in front of his blue and yellow eyes after he touched his wound. "H-how did you...of all the people...a prey I shot to death myself...t-"

"I'm a First Class SOLDIER for a reason," Zack spat passionately at him, clenching his fist around his Keyblade. "Like Sephiroth. True I lost to him once, but I've grown much stronger since that event five years ago. A lot stronger, especially coming back from the afterlife; sparring with a few heroes does that to you."

Ares gripped his fingers together, his dark blood drying over. With a vengeance he bared his teeth, which were starting to coat over in blood at all his fatal injuries. He set his strong sight on him again and collected his breath.

Studying him through disheveled hair, he pulled his broad shoulders back, realizing something.

"I see. Y-you do easily have what it takes to be a Keyblader. Much too easily...more easily than Riku or Sora..." He reached back, keeping his eyes on Zack's as he tore off his useless cape. "I underestimated you. But I won't do it again," he promised in a chilling threat, raising his eyebrows. "I know more about you than you know; like the people you care about that don't even know you're alive. Aoife's not the one person precious to you."

Zack kept his brilliant eyes narrowed a while until he gasped.

"Cloud..._Aerith!" _

Ares grinned haughtily, a skinny line of blood trickling down his chin as more blood flowed down his shoulder and chest into a black pool at his feet.

"You should be dead right now!" the younger man accused, unable to take his eyes off that deep, dark hole in his chest. Ares rolled his eyes.

"What an insult. I'm not ordinary darkness, boy."

Zack bit his lip and took a step back, looking at his battered body then to the rather deep pool of black at his feet; no human could be standing up and smirking like he owned the world after all those attacks. No normal warrior either, for that matter. He held his Keyblade out in front of him again, wondering how much his power was compared to Sephiroth. He shivered, not wanting to know.

"Even though I'm a Heartless, you haven't mastered the Keyblade. You can't take my life," he said, looking down at him, his voice creepily calm as he kept bleeding the whole time. "My Hunters have observed them for a while." Ares almost laughed, loving the hot glare of hate Zack was giving him. "And they aren't the only ones—"

Zack ran for him, Keyblade raised for the chest wound but Ares easily stepped back in the moving shadows, disappearing like a ghost.

"What do you mean?" Zack yelled, looking around to the shadows that hung above. The man laughed deeply, echoing around them.

"Oh I don't know...why don't you see what's become of Cloud? He's gotten to be so breakable ever since your death. He's really lost his will..." He laughed once, seemingly very delighted. "Like Aoife."

He growled very aggressively, pacing around in a pointless attempt the find the Heartless by that voice that was making his blood boil under his sweating skin.

"And you did that, Zack. To both of them—you broke those two down with your leave."

"Shut up!" Zack snapped back, spinning around. "I would never—"

"Why don't you ask that broken hearted girl, then, and prove me wrong," Ares challenged as his echoes died away. "This wasn't our first encounter boy and it won't be our last. I promise to send you back this pain tenfold on all you love..."

"Wait!"

The dark-haired man stopped in a stagger as his cry rang out to empty darkness. Muscles tensing, the frustration in him bent his head down; the villain got away. He stared very sadly at the ground, his Keyblade dimming in its divine glow.

"Cloud..."

With a huge sigh Zack turned around, his glowing azure eyes setting on his sister. Shoulders slouching, he walked over to her and knelt in front of her, offering her a genuine smile. "Hey there..." he whispered. Aoife sniffed, wiping at her stinging eyes.

Well it was some acknowledgment. Enough for the veteran warrior. His gaze softened before abruptly looking up at the sound of wind. He blinked back, seeing the darkness swish around them, attracted by Aoife.

He set his new weapon down at his side, staring over to Aoife.

"The only way I got out of my prison was by overcoming my fears," he said simply as Aoife tried to breathe sanely. She blinked up, eyes and face flushed. "Now you have to...tell me what's making you so afraid right now. What are you afraid of most?"

Aoife rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Th-that I...I'm evil."

"What?" he gasped. His eyes sparked in surprise, unable to believe she believed that. Meeting her fearful, sad eyes, he saw she was really alone in that dark, deep place. "Aoife...no you're not." He shook his head slightly but Aoife still wasn't convinced, hiccuping with her red eyes. Tears prickled under his eyes, reaching out to hold her wrist. "Aoife, I have known you since the day you were born," he told in an uneven voice as she let out a uncontrollable sob. "There's not any evil in you."

"But—"

"_No!"_ Zack shot right out, angry tears threating to spill out. Aoife shook her head tiredly. Seeing he didn't understand, Faexio quietly spoke to her.

_Wait. Let me...help him understand...let's show him what's up..._

Before she could voice an opinion, a sparkling white light filtered out of Aoife, who closed her eyes as the Platinum Angel appeared for all to see, though still in a ghost-like state. Opening her dark green eyes Faexio looked into Zack's eyes, frowing sadly.

She heard his breath hitch at the sight of the white-gold haired girl who looked eerily—more like, exactly–like Aoife.

"Wait...what the?"

Faexio bowed her head, taking a deep breath.

"I am...Faexio...Aoife's Nobody," she answered. Zack's throat clenched with dilated eyes, unseen by her bowed head so she continued. "Like Zexion. Like Organization XIII. Though, I'm like the weird one in my race, I guess...you see, when the heart is separated from a person, sometimes a Nobody is born, depending on the person's heart and will."

Zack's ever sparkling eyes was the only notion that he was still in the conversation; his face was so heartbreaking when Faexio peered up to see.

"Wait, are you saying...Aoife...you...?"

Her sister reached into her pocket, a crease in her forehead as she held out her sun keychain, finally understanding it peculiarity. Bright as the sun, a golden light glowed out an impressive Keyblade before dimming modestly. It was pure white with soft gold mainly along the spine and on the handle, elaborately crystallized into a blade. But this one was different—only a little over a half of the blade itself was there. (2)

"Don't you get it?" Aoife asked in a cracked voice. His eyes shined brighter than stars as he glanced from her to the broken blade that shine from Aoife's hands, then back to her.

The air froze in his lungs, trying to mouth something until he just stared, gasping, "What?"

"Zack...what if I told you, I wasn't like anyone else in all the worlds?"

He swallowed, waiting for her to continue. The darkness howled around them again, getting closer.

"Zack," Faexio spoke out again, brining his gaze to her. "These weapons, the Keyblade, are the reflections of its wielders' heart...Do you get it now?"

The brother's brow furrowed, digesting what they told him while glancing to Aoife's broken Keyblade. At once, his eyebrows flew up and the saddest cry rustled out of him before a hand passed over his open mouth.

Faexio bowed her head, biting her lip when he didn't speak.

"Aoife..."

"It's happened, gradually, over the years, and just a while ago again. I'm...sorry I couldn't—"

Aoife waved her to stop, frowning deeply past her parched throat. She caught Zack's eyes, clicking her fingernails together under her gloves and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, I—"

A metallic clutter made Aoife jerk up slightly. Her face getting smashed into his warm, damp chest and his arms crushing out the air of her lungs wasn't what she expected, blinking her doe eyes rapidly. Faexio watched with wide eyes, seeing a bright sparkle trail down his cheek, his hand gripping the back of her head while the other wrapped tightly around her back.

He didn't need to say anything.

Aoife's eyes unfocused from his shoulder. Her lip quivered before she shut her eyes and hugged him back. Faexio smiled optimistically, her shining eyes seeing many strips of light break out through the dark abyss. She caught Zack's eyes and nodded to him. Instead he beckoned her to come near.

"Come over here, you're my sister too."

"What?"

Another strip of light broke out. Zack smiled lovingly at her, his hand holding Aoife's head carefully while the other reached out for her. Unsure, Faexio stepped up anyway and knelt to him.

"It won't work," she mumbled shyly when her arm passed through his. "See?"

"No..." Zack smiled again with a tilt of the head. "I felt it." He put the hand to his heart. "Right here...tenshi imouto-chan."

Faexio's eyes went big at his widening smile before he looked back down to Aoife. She put a hand to where her heart should have been, feeling very safe. While she wondered if this was how a sister felt like, Zack addressed Aoife again.

"Aoife..." He touched his chin onto the top of her head, speaking through her black hair. "I love you no matter who you are, what you've done. You're still my sister."

Her dried out eyes widened at the words.

"What?"

Smiling he pulled back. She brought her broken Keyblade closer, looking depressed down at it. He stared over to Faexio and grinned with a light that would make the sun look dim.

"I'm your guardian," Zack explained confidently, looking from one to the other.

_Oh BOY, he doesn't know he has a third sister._

The thought made Aoife crack a smile. The first since her heart broke in Oblivion.

"And I'll make it official when we get back home!" Zack chimed happily with a pointed finger, looking positively excited at the prospect. Aoife blinked with a wrinkled nose, confusion crinkled in her eyes. Faexio grinned serenely—yeah, this was Zack all right. He laughed and smiled back to Aoife. "I may not be able to put your heart back together. I may not be able to hold your pain for you, I know. But..." His eyes softened, putting his hands around her smaller ones holding the Keyblade

The girls' eyes went big when the light of her Keyblade shone out into a full blade.

"I can fill the hole in your heart."

Faexio closed her mouth, rubbing her nose with uplifted eyes. Aoife's eyes grew way bright again, her lips pucked out at her brother's words.

Zack reached out, tucking her hair behind her hair as the darkness retreated back from the siblings' light of love."All you need is love," he whispered, poking the place above her heart. "I've always been with you, Aoif'."

Aoife blinked back tears, happy tears, her head shaking slightly. Her lungs rattled in air, wiping a finger under an eye while trying to speak.

"Zack, I..."

"Love you too, imouto-chan," Zack chuckled slightly at her chocked up voice, flicking her on the nose, as he used to do back then. Aoife jerked in memory, shooting her surprised eyes up to him. He smiled leisurely and gave a tiny nod to Faexio, who really wanted a tissue (and she was a Nobody, she thought). Especially when Aoife's shoulders dropped and she threw a hug at him, dropping her Keyblade for her brother.

"...thank you."

_Ah yeah! It's better than the movies because I have a front_-_row seat! _Aoife's sappy Nobody thought without restraint, waving her hands in front of her eyes. Light was breaking through all the darkness around them.

'Dumbass,' Aoife chided affectionately and shook her head, a breath of laughter coming from her heart. Zack tightened his embrace, trying not to cry. "You can't fill the hole all the time, but...I just want you to know who I am, s-so if—"

"I've known you since you were born: you're Aoife. Nothing less...and so much more than what you think," he soothed truthfully, blinking ahead to keep the dam of tears closed."So good I'm alive."

A stupid tear disobeyed him as the light blinded through all the darkness, taking them away from the dark and back into the light.

And taking their consciousness.

And so, the Fairs sailed away into a world on the wings of light, a world that was waiting for them. The light laid them side by side on a stony platform surrounded by rising waterfalls.

Their key chains were safely in their pockets. Laid on their sides facing other, their curled hands barely touching the others, Aoife's thick hair spilling down her shoulder. The brother and sister looked to be in peaceful slumber.

A pair of boots softly thudded to a stop near them.

For a while, stunned beyond belief at the sight, the Cetra did not move. But when the joyous—so, so joyous—surprise washed down to a lower degree, she beamed, a tear falling down.

Her wait was finally over.

* * *

**(1) The Odyssey-**Zack's Keyblade. I think the title fits him, if you know Zacky and his backstory. Since he has been trying to return to _you know who_ for a few years through a lot of very trying ordeals; Genesis flying around and trying to steal Cloud for one. You know who _you know who_ is, right? (wink wink nudge nudge) Well, if you care about Zack's new weapon.

**(2) The Daystar**-Aoife's Keyblade. Hers is broken and hence, useless. If it can do anything in particular is unknown. Who knows...

**FF009**


	26. Change of Plans

**I know I said the Zerith fans would love the next chapter, but it's going to have to wait until the next chapter. This chapter won't feature Zack, Aoife or Faexio. I'm sorry! It has a bit of Organization though. So, yay? It's more like Rajani's chapter. Don't be mad please! This chapter contains a VERY IMPORTANT PLOT DEVELOPMENT! Remember last time, Ares seemed like he wasn't fazed by Zack and his Keyblade? Heh heh, wrong! Ares is real injured, like about to fall over and die. **

**Yay, I know, but no. Also need to introduce two new important characters before the story goes on. (Actually three, but one isn't important) NOTE: these are going to be the LAST OCs needed for the story. I have too many.**

**(_muffnbootz_, thank you so much :3You really helped make the story so much better. I'll give you some cookies later, this is getting to be a crappy long intro.)**

* * *

**Put Me to Sleep, My Evil Angels**

**-0-0-0-0-**

The main foyer possessed gold chandeliers holding the ivory candles that burned the dreaded thing called light.

The lights glowed above the opaque darkness, a symbolic irony that made a passing Hunter hiss. A silhouette of a shaking hand, dripping in blood, slipped on one of the side pillars. The blankets of darkness shivered off the blonde man as he staggered to hold himself up, blood sprinkling the black marble ground. A smaller figure stepped from her portal beside him, her numerous bracelets jingling her arrival.

This person, with the physique of a sixteen-year old girl, peered over to the Master Hunter.

She wore the Hunters' cape (with the hood off) so you could see her long, shiny blue hair pulled back into a half braid. Her long bangs concealed her left eye, a few deep blue strands along the right side of her face. Her right eye revealed she had vision shaded in vivid green.

With a blink she watched him bleed, waiting for him to speak.

Not like she liked him, or pitied him; she wasn't a Heartless, but a special human, like Aoife. The treasured 'instrument' he kidnapped years ago for his goals. You see, she...

Well...that's a long story there, so we'll get back to that later. Okay?

Okay.

She plucked out of her tiny white ear phones blasting out rock music, her ringed skinny fingers grazing the many ear rings she had pierced in her ears. Around her neck was a long pendant which concealed her heart from the Hunters. A nifty trinket a Hunter called Jason made her wear so none of the Hunters would suddenly kill her—she was no use dead.

Her attire was normal, but to her own flavor: dark Tripp pants with many shiny chains; a black decal shirt hanging loose over her upper body. The sleeves, in Old English font, had a single word on it: "Forrgoten"

Yeah...see, the shop Alexia took her to in Halloween Town spelled it wrong.

Bitches. Alexia knocking out the shop owner did not help. Even if the mummy owner did scream like a girl in Egyptian. Curse you, Hot Topic. Curse you. It was supposed to be spelled "Forgotton" because, she is a Forgotton.

Whoops!

I just gave that away.

Anyway...

Ares is bleeding to death. Let's go back to him.

Shivering with death, Ares lifted his head high and pounded his anger on the pillar.

"Damn him...damn _her_...God damn them forever!!" Ares cursed, baring his stained teeth at the light inflicted on his body, hitting the pillar again. Frowning, the girl's hand twitched. "How did Zack get a Keyblade already?! He's more—"

His words got clicked on his tongue when he shook violently all at once. With monstrous crying he pressed a hand over his gagging mouth, eyes popped wide. The girl jumped back at the suddenness. A sour expression plastered over her face, the smell of his blood filling the foyer. This sight of Ares was not even remotely pretty.

With sheer willpower Ares pushed the bile back down, convulsing once when his body protested to the action. He stared at his trembling hand, panting like an animal.

"I'm r-really dying...it, the light—I feel it growing stronger—"

The girl tilted her head to him before wordlessly pointing ahead; might as well play charades with the dying...insert curse word here.

Ares gazed ahead through his bangs.

"They're at the library?"

She nodded, then spoke in a voice that matched her playful eyes.

"Valentina's already taken over your position as ordered; she's been hearing the Hunters' reports since we have a lock down until the door to darkness closes..." A bit of a arrogant smirk crossed her face, her voice a notch above his heavy panting. "But, I think _this_ will stir her up."

Ares shuddered, lowering his hand to his side, not having enough energy to yell at her. The girl stepped back again when he stood up on his own, a ragged exhale filling the darkness.

"Come with me, Anomi."

"Do I really have to?" she asked very easygoingly when he pushed in a walk, like a man lost in a desert, heavily breathing. Anomi followed behind him, unhappy, carefully stepping around the spots of his poisonous blood.

Did I mention Ares' blood is a _very_ lethal, completely rare poison that only his insanely strong, Heartless body has?

* * *

Xigbar frowned, staring to Saix, who was waiting for Xemnas to speak. Xemnas had lowered his gaze again, deep in thought so Xigbar stared around for someone else to watch. His attention got caught.

Roxas was staring over to Axel, who wasn't looking in his direction. Tears were stuck in his sapphire eyes, holding a desperate but unyielding anger in those usually stoic eyes.

The Freeshooter had to look away; poor kid had no clue. That, and who he really was.

He sighed. If he could, he'd have a surge of guilt seeping through him right now.

"So what if Aoife's taken by the Hunters?" Marluxia asked; finally someone said something out loud. Saix blinked, jerking his head up.

"We don't know that," Zexion said softly, still keeping his dark gaze from roving to his right.

"We don't even know where she could be right now," Luxord intervened, tossing his dice in the air. "Where she'll decided to go...how far she is...it's all luck as to where she'll be and if we can get her back without difficulty."

"Hm. I wonder..."

Everyone looked over with the Gambler to Number VI frowning with his thoughts before peering down to Vexen.

"The test results," he mumbled, rolling his tongue. Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"That's not going to bring her back," the Academic laughed bitterly.

"No."

The man stopped laughing. Xemnas blinked when the dark eyes bored into his. Axel watched out of the corner of his eyes, Roxas finally taking his attention away to watch them as well.

"Aoife's a Forgotton."

* * *

If there was one thing that could make Rajani want to shoot her brains out, it was waiting to give her report...to Valentina. Or, as Alexia ninety percent of the time calls her, The Bitch. Fortunately, Rajani wasn't the emo Hunter that held suicidal thoughts. The Hunters stereotyped their Weaver of Woe, Jason, that. Yeah: Organization XIII have Zexion who looks like an emo, and the Hunters have Jason. And he was better in that category. Like that Nobody, Jason wasn't insanely emotional. Least, he wasn't on the outside.

Rajani frowned.

Truthfully, his wrists are proof some inner demon troubles him. Hence the nickname "emo." No one knows what could be so bad and heavy on him from his past. And Jason's never ashamed enough to cover them. So the Hunters gossip away about the private guy's problems when he passes by and they catch a glance and see new scars on his wrists. Rajani unsheathing her sword makes them stop though.

In Rajani's eyes, Jason is an actual friend, since he acts on the golden rule. As a Heartless, that says something.

And she'd never befriend a stupid emo anyway—her drama with Aoife is enough baggage.

Quiet power. Quick will power and logic. The opposite of a normal Hunter. That's what Rajani knew; Jason was just a private person. And what the Queen says, goes.

Currently the Child Queen was sitting with her legs crossed on a polished wood desk, back straight while reading a book she plucked off a shelve to kill her boredom. Her hood was pulled down and her ultra-long black hair was spilled down her arms to the desktop. She was back in her normal clothes, baggy dark blue jeans and a rocker tee, grateful to burn off her outfit from the night at the Nobodies. Jeans were a must for her. Not skirts. _No_.

The last time Alexia tried to get her to wear one, someone almost died.

Really.

Within candlelight, her silver eyes stared at the same yellowed page for a while now. It held the description of something about 'Radiant Garden.' It sounded cool so, why not? But gosh, she hated yellow.

Flip!

...

Flip.

...

There we go. A cheap excuse for white.

Their library had two levels, strong shelves up to the ceiling with books all the colors of the rainbow tucked in its pockets. Black candles glowed around everyone; on the desks, on the tops of the shelves, along the rail of the stairs, on Ares' desk (where Valentina sat; we'll get there a minute), and on the chandeliers above all of them. The theme of the library was (of course) the theme of the castle: Gothic. Over-the-top in dark luxury. A few statues here, some black transparent veils over there, rows of insanely tall pillars holding up the room for the two floors, domed ceilings with rose windows above raying moonlight onto the shiny floors below.

Stupid cold air everywhere.

Ares just had to have taste in Gothic architecture of all things. Guess that comes with being a bad guy. Or a revenge-obsessed dark person...thing.

If you're going to go so far as to have black marble all over, then yes, you're obsessed, Ares.

Not that Rajani was stupid enough to say it his face. Last time someone did, he almost became Ares' brunch.

Flip.

_**Brunch...**_

Flippity flip...flip.

_**...who seriously eats 'brunch', anyway?**_

Flip...flippy flip—

_**Wait...what the hell IS brunch?**_

Flip...flip...fliiii—iiii...?

_**Stupid. Old. Page. Flip already.**_

—iiii—

WHAM!

The Hunters waiting behind her jumped at the loud slap of a paperback hitting the solid desk, a couple dropping their papers (hey, they're off duty right now). She slammed the book on the table rather viciously. The poor innocent book was smoking from its doomed impact.

Weird...

Rajani laughed out loud, happy at her victory. Her fellow comrades behind her sweat dropped. They hoped it was just the Queen's hormones. They looked to one another, the blunt confusion easily read under their hoods.

_**Ha! Take that, bitch! Got nothing say?**_

...

_**I thought so.**_

...

_**...Noobs eat brunch, I bet.**_

Anyway, use your imagination to picture the room. Rajani is not in the mood.

Sighing, Aoife's dark half picked up another book (a hard cover) to find some big words to learn. Might as well get an impressive vocabulary and not have her brain cells die on her. It was that or, listen to the one Hunter in front of her give her report to the Night Goddess. Speaking of which...

Now, if there was something that could _really_ make Valentina want to gorge her eyes out, it was listening to this ditzy, blonde Hunter give her report. Oh she didn't hate blondes at all (Ares is a blonde, ha ha) but damn, this girl was talking about the most pointless details for twenty-two minutes and had yet to reach the conclusion. Or the climax.

Is it really so hard to say that you lost all your Heartless when you went to investigate the awesome world called Halloween Town because a certain Nobody called Xaldin isn't fond blonde chicks?

Valentina stopped spinning the pen between her fingers and glanced up after thinking that exact question.

Apparently so.

The second in command had her cheek cupped in her hand, her long nails drumming along her temple (did I mention she has some scary, long-ass nails?), her eyebrows plucked down over her eyes, which were losing its control over her little patience and anger.

_**Oh sweet darkness, she's still chattering off,**_ Rajani thought in a groan, flicking her cat eyes up to Valentina, the blonde Hunter's back to her.

"—aid that, so I was like 'nu-uh!' You know? Can't have some Organization member talk to me like that! I mean, can you saaaay 'Sexist!' much? I mean, he was SO—"

Wow. There was a vein popping out of Valentina's forehead. Rajani could have applauded this Hunter. But, that would have set the second in command off—that action would basically be committing suicide. And she wasn't suicidal, so she turned the page again.

"—I was so ticked! And like, he just looked at me like—"

The auburn haired woman gripped the edge of Ares' desk. How the Hunter didn't see she was about to go berserk (literally) baffled Rajani and the line of bored Hunters behind her. They even sweat dropped again when she failed to notice Valentina break off an impressive amount of one corner.

The Master was going to be pissed off when he got back.

Speaking of the devil, he was taking a long time, doing his 'errand'.

"Ow! That_ hurts!!_"

_**Alexia.**_

Putting the book down Rajani pushed off the desk, walking out of line toward the stairs to be entertained by her friend. Hands on her slim hips the Queen slowly trodded up the steps as someone spoke in a worn-out but friendly voice.

"Stop yelling at me. It's your fault you got your ankle messed up by Aoife's Nobody and didn't run faster. So you just have to sit still while I change your bandages again, or do you want to just cut the foot off?"

"Jason, honey, I'm just saying..._you could be more gentle!_"

"Your hormones are raging, I see," the Hunter sighed in defeat, rummaging through his collection of herbs with one hand.

Laughter sounded nearby. Jason turned around. Rajani stood near the stairs, the eternal night illuminated in the windows behind her.

"Hello, Child Queen," Jason greeted with a wave, a thread in between his teeth and the roll in his hands.

His disheveled hair was dyed in dark green, with a single streak left black. About nineteen, he was lanky yet muscular enough. His expressionless face held shadowed yellow eyes—not from lack of a meal, but from his insomnia. Pierced on his lower lip was a small silver ring. He wore Tripp pants (like Anomi) but his were ridiculously baggy and long, almost covering his bare feet. Also, he had a lot more noisy trinkets on his pants and was wearing a pair of long emerald drop earrings (like the ruby ones Alexia shared with Rajani).

Right now his gloves and cape were stripped off, revealing the dark green T-shirt underneath. All together, there was something very strange yet cool about him. You could never know what was really bothering him, he never bothered you with it, and he was always three moves ahead of everyone else. Yeah, he looks like a punk. But you know the saying. Don't judge a book by—

Never mind. Rajani was still mad at that book.

Once upon a time Ares thought the Hunter's pants were incredibly stupid, with so many chains and trinkets, since he was a Hunter and they didn't need to "jingle" and let himself be known from miles away that he was coming to take your heart.

Later, when Jason proved himself during one of the most dangerous missions in Hollow Bastion, Ares learned why the enigmatic fellow could run around the worlds like that: Because he could. He wore all the shiny and noisy accessories to give himself a disadvantage, to give them more time in trying to conquer him. No one had. So Jason styled his hair so that it covered down over one eye to bring down that valuable sense (he didn't want an eye patch, Rajani remembered him say to her once) .

Even with that, prey was still inescapable to him. That wasn't fun. So now, it's rumored he'll blindfold himself to "even out the sides." See? Isn't he polite, unlike Ares?

But truly, his tracking and espionage skills are the gang's best, second only to their leader. Not to mention, his other talent is healing, even though his methods are old fashioned. All in all, Jason is obviously the second most powerful Hunter.

Yet, despite his strength, he's very human like. Which makes him even more hard to understand.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Rajani said, walking over with folded arms. Alexia was on the low, silky-soft black couch, boots and cape off, a damn cloth over her eyes. On the ground near by, the Weaver of Woe sat in a crouch. A roll out of his beloved herbs rested at his side.

"I like it, though. It does suit you," Jason replied in that hypnotic, mournful voice of his, plucking up a bud of a wild flower Rajani couldn't identify for Alexia's ankle. Boy, was the state of that ankle beyond T-rated.

The Thief hissed like a cat with rabies and almost reached out to slap him when he applied another herb, but Rajani clunked her on the head. As she did, her eyes caught a fresh scar on his wrist. A huge sigh came out of her.

"You're a real puzzle," she sighed sadly. He raised an eyebrow without a comment, fingers weaving their healing for Alexia. "I mean, you hurt yourself yet heal everyone else," Rajani continued, taking a few steps. "I don't get you."

"Heh. Only Mason gets me," he mumbled.

Mason was the Hunter who acted as the third in command, if you will. And was like the opposite of Jason, even though real-life twins. But let's not get into Mason.

Shaking his head Jason looked up to her, eyes glowing happy. "The hardest person for me to understand is myself, too. Don't let it bother you. Besides, it's my personal problems." He brushed his hair back. "I am relieved that I haven't rubbed off on you, since though we're alike..." The girl spun around swiftly, emotions touched. "Don't worry. You are Aoife's darkness, her bad emotions give you life. But, not bad itself, I think. You're just...weird."

"Tch! Don't give me that again; I'm darkness, Jason. I am bad. End of story. It's in my blood," Rajani countered harshly. "My nature of living."

He laughed to himself. "But then you don't really know your light and I've never met Aoife...I really want to, though. And, to fight her, to see how much she could push me. Maybe she's the one who can push me into using all of my senses, and actually make me bleed..."

"Jason..."

A frown descended on Alexia, shifting and tugging on her jean skirt. "Enough. Valentina does have ears, you idiots."

Chuckling brightly, the Weaver obeyed the older woman, wiping off his fingers before searching for the next herb. Rajani blinked to the ground, wanting to say something. Gazing briefly to Alexia's still body, she decided to leave it for another time.

"And my hormones are fine, thank you," Alexia threw out. Jason grinned down at the dark woman. Instantly he looked inhumanely handsome with the action. Rajani blinked away at that instant. She wondered if he was part vampire; he could dazzle anyone when he smiled or smirked.

"Don't fool me—ever since last night you've been worked up." He plucked off a minty green petal. Turning back he smiled when she turned her head away. "Is it...?"

"Worry about Raj' over there. I'm worried about what's going to happen..." She made to sit up but Jason easily pushed her down. She folded her arms, grumbling, "I'm worried about the Keyblade that—" Her fingers gripped down on the cloth as he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his free hand like a cat.

"When it comes to that, it's pretty pointless to even worry," Jason muttered, rubbing the juice in her wound. "It just happens."

"Mmm." Rajani chewed on her lip. Digging for the last herb, Jason peered curiously up to her.

"The second lose it yet?"

"Almost..."

Jason looked back down at the troubled distraction held in her voice, noting he shouldn't have brought up the Keyblade. Especially since Ares wanted one through her. He decided to drop the topic for her sake.

Sniffing he poured the last juices on Alexia's ankle.

"So when do we get our new missions?" he mumbled.

Rajani shrugged at the older teen. "Don't know. Guess tomorrow morning. Why?"

"I want an actual mission," Jason said at once. "I want to actually fight Organization XIII. But with _everyone_ so reckless, I can't ever go out because my healing is needed. I swear everyone calls me to them at the weirdest times like I'm their bitch or something." Alexia made to speak but suddenly he scrunched up his nose, his face tensing up and his body freezing. "Do you...smell that?"

"No, why? Is it bad? Do you have to amputate me?" Alexia squeaked in fear under the cloth.

"No..." He echoed her and finished wrapping her ankle before covering his nose, disgust freezing his face. He turned his head to the south, where the entrance doors were, his body stilling fully. "His blood."

Doors below banged open like thunder.

"Valentina!! Alexia! Jason!!Rajani! You get your asses down here NOW!!"

"See? _Everyone_ calls me to them like I'm their bitch," Jason muttered with his head down, rolling up seaweed around the remainder of his flora's juices. "I have renewed sympathy for prostitutes."

"Anomi?" Alexia muttered, lifting the cloth from her eyes. Rajani swept to the edge, peering over the candles on the shelves' head. Squinting, she spotted two people walking in. One she could identify as Ares, his blonde hair discreet over the dark scenery, hunched over holding himself while Anomi stood as far away as possible. Looking up she found Rajani hanging over the edge.

"What?!" Rajani yelled down to her.

"Ares got beat up BAD by_ your_ brother!"

Rajani's hand dropped limp, not expecting that. Her eyes rounded in shock.

_**Zack? What the he—**_

"How bad?" Valentina asked under the Queen's right side. She had stood up behind her desk, the library maze leaving solid obstacles so they couldn't see. Paled, her heavy eyeliner sharped the horror struck gleam in her eyes.

Finally the girl answered from Rajani's left.

"...Multiple Keyblade wounds...yeah. Dude lost a bunch of blood."

The silence stopped. All the waiting Hunters dropped their reports and sped through the library maze at the word 'Keyblade.' Rajani stepped back, pivoting around to her friends, the flurry of papers a dizzy sight below. They were both wearing guilty expressions, shifting their gazes down.

Her eyes zoomed to Alexia, who propped up on her elbows, flicking her eyes back to her. Jason was staring to the ground.

"Zack?"

"..."

"You..you two knew he was alive? Now?! No one told me it was this morning! And you guys couldn't even bother to tell me?!"

"Raj'...wait a—"

"Fuck it. I'm leaving!" the Queen declared before the Thief could say her peace, running away for the exit on their floor, racking her hands through her hair as her strength fell away. "Dammit!!" she screamed, not knowing she sounded like her light.

_**Zack.**_

_**Zack.**_

_**Zack is...**_

She pushed the door open, ignoring Jason's calls, something annoying burning under eyes. She sprinted through the corridors, trying to shake it off, tear it off, throw it away.

Could_ she_ even, could she ever call _him_ her brother?

Rajani squeaked open a window and climbed out on the ledge, pulling herself up to the roof. With a steady footing she leapt up, up, up until she could see the one sky. Pulling herself up to a stand she sighed, but the feeling under eyes didn't go away, so she fell to her knees, biting down on her lip until it bled.

Can a monster call a hero her brother?

* * *

"What!? What do you mean 'Forgotton'?" Larxene questioned in utter confusion, leaning forward as Xemnas had yet to answer Number VI.

Xigbar had lowered his head while Xaldin didn't do anything.

Saix closed his eyes, face a mask as Demyx was unnaturally quiet to his side. He held his breath in when Xemnas looked around, knowing his empty gaze rested on Roxas the longest.

"She is..."

"What are you all talking about?!" Marluxia demanded to know, slamming a fist down.

"You don't know what a Forgotton is?" Vexen asked the neophyte with a smirk.

Roxas' eyes widened.

Xemnas nodded.

Zexion hooked his head down as Xaldin actually looked shocked. Roxas froze, not having a clue on what they were talking about.

"Well this is bad," Xaldin muttered.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked abruptly, catching a few members' attention. He swiftly looked to Axel and finally caught his gaze. The red head tensed in severe discomfort before blinking away. Roxas felt ice fill his lungs, gripping his hands down when he didn't answer his desperate stare.

Where did his best friend go?

* * *

"You weigh a ton, you know Master?"

"Stop fucking around and hurry up before I die!!" Ares snarled rather loudly, though his eyes were growing hazier with the seconds.

"Of course," Jason sighed, coming out of the portal to their vast, rectangular throne room. He, Mason (who's hooded right now, so we have no idea what he looks like) and Alexia were carrying Ares as careful as a jigsaw puzzle, Valentina leading them with her cape billowing behind her.

Anomi had decided follow behind them rather than stay with the rest of the hungry Heartless, closer to Jason since he was her laid-back caretaker. Cape discarded, she was humming along with the music blasting from her headphones, yet kept it low enough to hear them. Also, Anomi was dutifully fulfilling her usual duty: being a pest to Valentina.

"So is he gonna die or is he gonna go back to being a human. Oh no, that'd be—" Valentina cracked her hands. "And why do you always have to wear so much eye makeup? You look like—"

She bared her teeth, seriously ready to let her anger out on the blue-haired girl.

"...Do you want to eat my heart right now, Valentina?" Anomi asked suddenly in a more serious tone. The woman shivered in her fury once, pausing and letting the others carry Ares ahead of her.

"No...I want to rip you to shreds and slowly kill you, Anomi. I'd gag on your disgusting heart, _Forgotton!_"

The others set Ares on the surface of the long pond, who had closed his eyes as the light invaded further through his veins. Alexia closed her eyes and crossed her arms. With a blaze of sky blue light her dark hair fanned back, the surface glowing underneath. Standing next to the second in command, Anomi watched in wonder before side-glancing her.

"Aw, poor wittle Heartless," Anomi mocked with a wicked grin, her eyes glowing brighter."I'm your guys' Forgotton; you need me for your evil plans and all that good stuff. So, too bad..." The woman glared down at her, catching her wink. "Life's a bitch, don't befriend one. Duh."

That was the ticket. The Night Goddess swirled for the girl in a single fluid movement, grabbing Anomi by the throat. Well almost. Her nails scratched along her slender throat when Jason's hand blurred over at the last second and almost bend her 'claw' off her arm. Valentina screeched like a banshee under the Weaver's empty gaze, her crushed bones screamed in outrage. She grabbed his scarred wrist and tugged.

"Gh...Jason!"

"Control yourself better," he said flatly, his yellow eyes disgusted and inhumanely threatening. Anomi took her headphones off, mouth opening at the Heartless. Valentina squirmed, panting to free herself in vain.

"Jason," Anomi whispered.

"Anomi is very important to us. You know that," the Hunter said coldly, not releasing his grip, or even being fazed by Valentina's pulls for that matter. She hissed out a growl, glaring hotly at the cold eyes. "And you know what happens when a Forgotton is killed...right?"

She tugged again.

"Hmph."

He released her and swept an arm around Anomi's shoulders, guiding her to the pond. He glanced down at her once, his face unfreezing as the two jingled up to Alexia.

"Can you please try to contain yourself, Anomi?"

Anomi rolled her eyes with a huge sigh.

"Well, if you guys are going to keep me as your prisoner, I'm going to make it as difficult as possible."

Jason sighed, folding his arms when they waited behind Alexia, blowing his bangs up with a pensive stare. "You haven't changed."

Anomi laughed, putting her headphones back on.

"But, you know that once you're no longer useful, you will be 'ended.'"

She stopped, her music almost over her ears when he whispered that. Her eyes darkened in shades, her shoulders dropping, the light waves of the glowing water casting shadows on their faces. Jason blinked down to her.

"Would you kill me?"

His eyes widened, briefly shocked at her innocent question. He looked down at her, seeing her sorrowful face under her blue bangs. The Hunter opened his mouth. Her eyes widened in slight fear, still casted on Alexia.

With a chuckle he rested his elbow on her head, a crooked smile on his face. Anomi's mouth twitched.

"How could I, brat?" Jason whispered honestly, watching Alexia with her. Someone coughed behind them. Jason craned his head around, seeing a capeless Rajani step onto the water, not a sparkle of humor in her eyes. He smiled halfheartedly and turned back around.

She was still in one of her moods.

As Alexia spun around once she held her arms out. Valentina folded her arms, watching with no emotion. Palms up, Alexia closed her eyes and slowly turned them down in animal-like clench. The surface lost its glow and she pushed her hands down, inch by inch. As she did so, Anomi and the Hunters ankles sank into the water. Slowly their knees were in the water and then their waists. As it got closer to covering their faces Rajani sighed loudly, rolling her eyes, fright in her fidgeting. She was not liking what was underneath their feet.

"Down to hell," Jason said softly.

"...Shut up, Jason," Mason said in a shadowy voice from under his hood. Jason beamed at his twin as they disappeared in the pond.

Anomi's heart jumped to her throat. It felt very surreal, like they were falling into a dream. They floated down in a wide place of all air, dry and musty, as if they hadn't gone underwater. It was a humongous cavern, hundreds of feet tall and wide. Big as a coliseum, and as ancient as one—the desert, and their castle, was built over this place.

Finally they stopped flying down and their feet touched to the ground. Jason hadn't even moved his elbow off Anomi's head.

Rubbing her arm Rajani blinked down, seeing they were on solid ground. In front of them the ground ascended into wide stairs, going beyond her sight. On either side of them were strange stone walls that touched the ceiling. The doors on either side were huge but sealed, without any keyhole seen. You couldn't hope to hear what was beyond those impenetrable walls. Rajani determinedly kept her eyes on the stairs ahead, trying not to break down.

She knew what was behind those walls.

Mason and Alexia carried Ares as Valentina led them, Jason and Anomi next, and Rajani trailing behind with her heavy thoughts. In three leaps they flew over the stairs and up to the reason why they were here. Rajani noiselessly landed on the edge of the top. Two suspicious statues stood at each corner of the front. She raised an eyebrow at them, making a mental note not to touch those. Blinking ahead, she saw the reason for all this.

Rajani guessed this platform was the altar place. And in the center was some coffin thing. It was trimmed in silver, the surface a shiny black that was so reflective of any light. But there was not a single bit of light in the foreboding darkness of the cavern, of course. Why would that be down here? Only her unique eyes gave her some sight in seeing the outline of the coffin, which was making her skin clammy whenever she roved her gaze in that direction.

Now the others but Anomi were crowded around the coffin. Rajani scratched her nails along her hand; she really didn't want to be here anymore. She turned around, taking a few clunky steps to the edge. Looking down at the insanely high stairs the darkling felt her head go dizzy.

She clutched a hand to her sweaty forehead, trying to hear herself breath. She wanted to run, but her body knew she was trapped, like a jack rabbit with wolves. A hand grabbed her roughly up by the back of her shirt, making her scream out.

"Hey!" Anomi and Alexia shouted. The older woman made for her but Jason put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back from his twin.

"We need you, Rajani," Mason said without an ounce of sympathy before throwing her gracelessly in front the coffin, which Ares was sitting up in. Sweating and holding on the edges, his eyes were closed, mouth open in trying to pull air in his torn body. "Don't start thinking again you aren't."

Keeping his shaded, glowing yellow eyes on her he pulled out a double-edged knife.

Anomi gulped down a gasp, eyes widening beyond limits as he advanced on the paled Rajani, who suddenly looked very tiny and helpless compared to his big, burly body. Valentina gripped Ares' shoulders, urging him to lie back. Alexia stood, fists clenched, eyes bright but Jason held her shoulders tight, his own eyes wavering between emotions.

Anomi shut her eyes when Mason grabbed her arm and held it over the coffin, wincing when he heard her gasp as he sliced her palm open.

"It's all part of the plan," Valentina sneered haughtily to the girl, stealing a glance at the Forgotton as Mason squeezed her hand without a pardon. Rajani started trembling, eyes wide at her blood seeping down onto Ares. "And with your blood, the blood of Aoife and Zack won't be able to harm him."

Rajani's eyes went huge in fear, frozen, her blood dripping into Ares' wounds faster from Mason's pressure. Alexia turned her head, her coal black hair falling over her face and bit her lip, her fists shaking.

"With this blood, we will reform his body. As he sleeps, he will evolve into a higher darkling," Valentina went on, a caress in her voice. "When he awakens, well...I shouldn't ruin the surprise."

_**Holy crap—**_

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Rajani yelled to Ares as he laid down while she was about to pass out, bleeding much too fast. He ignored her, addressing his second in command.

"You remember what I told you to do?"

"Yes," she nodded, getting to her feet. "I'll tell everyone later."

"And find the Forgottons, before Xemnas winds up on one...I need them...to find that door..."

"They're impossible to find, Ares!" Alexia stepped up with a snap, jerking Jason off, unable to take her eyes off of Rajani's bleeding."We got lucky with Aoife because she's connected with the Organization. But all of them? They're too scattered! How can we find them?!"

"You're Hunters, for crying out loud," Ares weakly drawled, opening his eyes to glare his frustration at her. Mason finally was done with Rajani and let her go. She almost tripped, feeling too light-headed as her hand kept bleeding, stumbling backward from them. "That's why we are called that. To find what we need." His eyes rested on Anomi, who fiddled with her hair, looking uncomfortable. "We know of two already. And we have one, already..."

"My God," Alexia mumbled, rolling her eyes. She walked away with Rajani clutching her bleeding hand, tearing off a strip of her shirt for her. Jason stepped up with a impassive face.

"When will you awaken?"

"When the rebirth happens," he gasped in answer, irritated at all the questions from all his blood loss. Rajani's eyes widened.

_**Faexio...oh God, no...**_

"So I suggest you give Aoife something to shatter over or it's not going to happen."

"We don't. Unless we use the memories Anomi got from—"

"You forget Xemnas' friend," Mason retorted his twin, folding his big arms. "Zephyra."

"Hm." Jason frowned in thought. "I guess but...I'd rather not deal with a dream."

"So go for a Nobody to mess with and break the Organization down from the bottom," Mason said, his fanged teeth flashing a cruel grin under his hood as he elbowed his brother. They laughed.

Valentina rolled her eyes but cracked a smirk. "I think Alexia's element would be the most interesting to see, though," she laughed, staring over to the woman wrapping Rajani's hand. Mason grinned at her.

"Yeah, I wanna see that."

"I'm married. I don't fool around," the Thief shot back sternly. Jason smiled sweetly at her with a wink.

"Even without it, you'd still be able to do it, hun."

"Okay, what are you guys talking about?" Anomi asked, eyes darting from one smirk to another. Mason leered down at her, sending a shiver down her back.

"You know Organization XIII has their own elements, right...?" Anomi nodded with an uncertain stare as he kept grinning rather sinisterly. "Well, we Hunters have our own 'special' elements in addition. Like...mine is Envy."

"Sloth," Jason piped out with a raised hand.

"Wrath," Valentina smirked again, eyes glowing.

"Lust," Alexia mumbled, thankful she wasn't white or Anomi would have seen her blush, even in the pitch-black.

"Pride," Rajani whispered quietly, staring at her left hand.

"And the Master has fear, a real useful one," Valentina finished with her chin up, flipping her hair back. "We can manipulate whatever 'element' of ours in anyone. Even in a Nobody."

Anomi's mouth opened, raising an eyebrow. "Whoa, that's scary."

"I know," Valentina smirked, wagging a long-nailed finger at blue-haired girl. "So be careful and don't back-sass me, or might just let my anger out on you."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you can't, remember? Now can we get on with it before he croaks?"

"About time," Ares said icily with a death glare, pale as a ghost. "Valentina, you have my orders?"

She nodded, walking in front of the coffin and started casting some magic.

Rajani narrowed her eyes and turned her back on her comrades, knowing the rest. Alexia made to reach for her but pulled her hand back with a sigh. She folded her arms and walked down the stairs, past Anomi's watchful eyes, her own inhuman eyes cast down as her thoughts got heavier while everything got clearer. Quickly she glanced back at that green-eyed girl with a deep detest, wanting her to understand.

Her lip trembled when Anomi blinked back without a clue to her dark glare.

Rajani whipped her head away and ran down the stairs, eventually jumping feet-first into her portal, not wanting to see the end of the ritual.

From the start it was all part of the plan.

And she was just the tool to use against her brother and sisters.

* * *

**O.O**

**Ok, Ares is a Heartless—couldn't make him bounce back without serious consequences. Come on, that wouldn't be realistic at all. He's hibernating, if you will. Trust me when I say, when he does finally wake up and come out...be very, very afraid.**

_**1-2-3**_

**Jason**

The Weaver of Woe.

An officer of the Hunters. He is the second strongest Hunter. He's also Anomi's caretaker. But, now that Ares is 'hibernating,' this makes him the strongest one in the gang. A dare devil, yet not hostile and quite friendly, Jason is a big mystery. His personal problems, true motives and highest desire—no one knows, but himself and Mason.

His fighting style is unknown as of now. But he purposely gives himself disadvantages to give others a change to hurt him.

What does he want?

_(I actually haven't thought of what his fighting style should be lol I have to make it the most awesome though...)_

**Anomi**

The Hope Collector. She is the Hunters' 'Forgotton.' Ares kidnapped her years ago for his goals.

We can call her the Namine of the Hunters, yet she doesn't act submissive to the dark group. Never afraid to speak out, she is making their life as hard as she can. But she'll be nice to Jason and Alexia since they actually care for her. Everyone, including herself, calls her a 'Forgotton,' which seems to be a special human.

But, _what_ is so important about her?

_(_**_muffnbootz_**_ owns this character and the concept of the Forgottons. Thank you so much girl!! I give you boxes of cookies, and marshmallows with that ;) What's a Forgotton? Ha! I ain't telling! Humor me until I do.)_

**Mason**

The Bloodshedder of Apathy.

Officer in the Hunters and the older twin of Jason. His appearance and fighting style are unknown. He's gruffer, more merciless and much more hostile than Jason. He seems not much like his twin on many counts, at that. Bearing a disgust for Nobodies and very bloodthirsty, he has no empathy or respect for Rajani (or Anomi), only wanting to see their rise in power over Organization XIII.

There seems to be something more supernatural to him and his twin. But...what?

_**4-5-6**_

**Once again, these're the last OCs. I own Jason and Mason—oh cool, I rhymed lol! I bet this was a shitty chapter. I'm sorry! But I do have a life to live and it's getting crazy again, so I'm getting very tired. **

_**Mystic! **_**(waves to ****_MysticSpiritus_) Remember the squeaky wheel in your story, I Won't Go Home Without You? Lol That inspired the book moment with Rajani! I have no idea why, but it just happened. Hope you don't mind. Btw...I command you to read her stories!! She's an amazing, incredible writer and is _WAY_ better than me. And's a great friend of mine :) ****See Mystic? I'm shamelessly promoting you lol!**

**I'm getting back to canon next time, with some big reunions, so be happy! And more Organization of course.**

**FF009**


	27. Reunion

**If the part with Zack is confusing—the memory and dream parts—I'm sorry. It's _supposed_ to be all unorthodox and boundless, y'know? I tried to use what I thought were the parts from Crisis Core that shaped our strong-willed Zacky. 'Course, some might know who's talking in the flashbacks if ya played the awesome game. That old, _nice_ Sephy is one ;)**

* * *

"_...I hope you know...That this has nothing to do with you._

_It's personal, myself and I..._

_We've got some straightenin' up to do..."_

She sniffed back but kept singing to stay sane. Darkness was ahead of her.

"_And I'm going to miss you like a child misses their blanket,_

_B-but I've got to get a move on with my life..."_

Nothing happened. No light at the end of her tunnel like how that old saying goes. Utterly alone. Until a person suddenly appeared far ahead. Black hair cascading to her thighs, she was wearing baggy jeans and a dark rocker tee now. Oh wait, her hair had the same waves as hers.

"_It's time to be a big girl now,_" Aoife mumbled on, grouchy yet timid at the recognition. "_And big girls don't cry..."_

The dark being's head lifted at the song and turned around.

"_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..."_

Silver flashed under her long bangs.

"_Don't cry..."_ Aoife's voice shook. Rajani sighed, eyebrows down falling like lead when the tear fell onto the black glass.

**_"Aoife..."_**

"Na, na, na, na, na na..." Aoife echoed drowsily and opened her eyes, seeing darkness again. For a split second she thought she was stuck in the dream world. If there was such a thing.

'Faexio.' Aoife blinked slowly as her Nobody roused awake. With a heavy sigh she turned her head to the side, away from the window blazing light.

_Hmm?_

'Where are we—'

Faexio opened her eyes, waiting for her light to finish her sentence. After a few seconds, she rolled her eyes and looked to where Aoife was gazing at.

Stretched huge, Aoife's eyes were frozen on the sleeping Rinoa on the bed next to her.

* * *

**Reunited With Our Sun**

**-0-0-0-0-**

Zack was floating through light, through darkness, through twilight, through his past, through the now. Through what made him strong, what made him cry, what gave him life, through what he was fighting for.

Disconnected memories.

Reconstructed memories.

Never changing memories.

Pieces, confused, bizarrely coming back together, back into their old shells when they crumbled through his prayers in his last hour. When those hundreds of bullets ripped him down to death. Tore the light of his memories out that made him Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class. The precious memories he could run to when the world betrayed him were killed off, piece by piece, until he had nothing left inside. Taking his strength. Leading to his death.

But now...they were saving his from the darkness, the nightmares, from whatever Ares tried to do to him. Now they were coming back, like rushing tides into his heart.

Floating like a dream, fighting into pride.

Chaining into a rope of light, composed of all that life

Shades of mako.

Scenes of death.

Hues of laughter.

Protection of promises.

Waves of reunions.

Shards of tears.

Beads of love.

Created by those people—the three one-winged angels, that best friend, those cunning allies, that flower girl—those people that made him Zack. Those people came back through him like rushing winds, throwing the chain out for him. Shining out of the darkness of the unknown of the present. He reached for it.

It resonated in him, like echoes in a cave, rippling out waves of light.

Pride and dreams...for the price of freedom...

* * *

"_You're quite the noisy one. Zack the puppy."_

"_If I use it it'll just get dirty, worn and rusted. That would be even more of a waste."_

_"Get it together and escape."_

"_**Pride is quite a troublesome thing."**_

_"Nice to meet you. I'm Tseng of the Turks."_

"_Mission failed. That'll be a big minus on your assignment."_

"_It's my duty!"_

"_**We'll see each other soon."**_

* * *

"_Hellooo?"_

* * *

"_I'm also from the country side."_

"_Your life is more important than the sword. Well just a little."_

_**"Wings are for people who wish to be free. They could never belong to a monster."**_

"_If only I was a SOLDIER too."_

_"Fight alongside me."_

"_**If you want to be a hero you have to hold on to your dreams, and also your pride."**_

"_We are...monsters. We have lost both our dreams and our pride."_

"_Fail to kill him."_

* * *

"_Hellooo?"_

* * *

"_Yeah...really."_

"_I finally understand why Sephiroth chose you to take on this mission...Genesis and Angeal. These two were Sephiroth's best friends."_

"_**When all the 2nd Class were away we would all go fool around. Genesis, Angeal, and me."**_

"_Hey Zack. I've never seen you use that sword before."_

"_So it means your heart is decided. As childhood friends I respect your choice. However, can you live in that kind of world?"_

"_Why wasn't I allowed to help?" _

"_If this world threatens my life...it has lost its path."_

"_Fight! SOLDIER First Class Zack!!" _

_**"Never forget your pride."**_

* * *

"_I'll see you again, right?"_

* * *

"_Yup! Will you hear me out?"_

* * *

"_If that's the sky I'm looking at then I'm not scared at all."_

* * *

"**I'll be waiting."**

* * *

_Zack crouched over but held onto the Buster Sword. Bullets and poisoning mako were ingrained in his once powerful body, now greedily pushing out blood. Stormy clouds were hanging above, just waiting to drop when he did._

_He remembered this moment; he was feeling it, reliving it and couldn't control it. This was a nightmare. Why was he here? He could see them. Three Shinra soldiers were left, yards away. He knew Cloud was hidden far off, and the world was cold and arid. Three soldiers suddenly opened fire on him. Zack cried real loud. He didn't like this nightmare. _

_Death bite into him. The bullets sunk into his muscles. All over. _

_He saw stars, dazed in the stretch of more pain that almost stuck him dumb. He fell over backwards, feeling heavy and lightheaded with burning in his arms, chest and legs. One hand still held onto the symbol of pride and dreams. He squeezed the fingers over the worn handle, even though he could feel his hands in the pain. But as long as he held onto it, he wouldn't—_

_One of the three soldiers had walked up to him, now looking down at him. It was so dark. He wanted to cry. It was scary this time because he knew what was about to happen—it was so dark, and he was alone. No Angeal to save him from a tight squeeze. No Sephiroth to leap in and steal his thunder. No Turks to let him slide away._

_Now he could see the solider smirk at the defeated warrior that he was. Under the helmet, he could see eyes, blue and a scar along the yellow, flash in triumph. He wasn't human. _

_With that evil smirk, the 'solider' lifted his gun to his head and shot. _

_Everything went black, something sticky and warm flushing from his forehead... _

* * *

_Mako-streaked eyes and spiky blonde hair poked over the crying sky he was staring hopelessly at._

"_Zack."_

_He tried to take a breath. He couldn't, so he smiled. _

"_My part...until now..."_

_Cloud blinked. "Your part?"_

"_That's right...you're gonna..."_

"_...You're gonna?" Cloud echoed quietly. He grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face into his bleeding chest, the only way he could give him a hug._

"_Live," he chocked out through a clot of blood. He paused a moment, trying not to give in and slip to the Lifestream. Not yet. "You're the...proof of my existence." His hand fell to his side. Not yet. Slowly, Cloud lifted his now blood-stained head up. Zack smiled again and looked over to his side. Hand still clutched around the Buster Sword, he barely lifted the weapon from the red pool._

"_My pride, my dreams..." He held it up to Cloud's hands, using all his strength not to drop it or slip from the rain. "Take them all."_

_Cloud grabbed the handle, digesting what he just said. When he grabbed it fully, he pushed it back into his grasp before that hand fell too._

"_I'm the...proof that you lived," Cloud said carefully, his eyes on him the whole time. _

_As his eyes closed, he left his friend a smile. And died._

* * *

No. A nightmare.

Ares.

Was he asleep too? Maybe...their hearts crossed in the dream world. And his memories saved him from the nightmare he threw at him. Maybe...but then, he was never good at thinking. He wasn't dead though, he knew. He had light: Aoife.

That was when he died though, but now he was not. But, it felt too real for him. Too scary.

He remembered that all too well: The stinging, icy rain pelting into the open gun wounds. Hundreds of steel bullets invented into his numb body. That he couldn't even pick himself off the dirt underneath him that mixed into his beaten back. The sound of Cloud's literal crawl to him as his blood pooled around him and the Buster Sword. How every time he spoke, it was like knives scratching scars inside his punctured lungs.

Remembering that moment...was like a nightmare. He must have been in one.

Cloud.

Where was Cloud now?

Where was Genesis? Was he still alive even?

And...where was Sephiroth? The Sephiroth he knew?

Aerith.

Aerith.

She was...

She was still waiting. After 89 letters, she...

Aerith.

That was the last thing he thought of...

"_I'll be waiting."_

Aerith.

Where was she?

Angeal...he said he could find the other SOLDIER. Somehow. But _how?_

Aoife.

What happened to her when he left for his dream? He followed his dream, but deserted the past, despite the promise. He left Aoife for ten years. He left Aerith for now five years. What was wrong with him?

Organization XIII.

That made his head hurt just trying to figure that out. He was never good at thinking.

Keyblade.

He had no idea what that was or how that word suddenly popped in his head, but he didn't care for that. He'd trade that for the people he cared for.

Aerith...Aoife...Cloud...Sephiroth...Genesis...Just give them back...nothing else mattered anymore.

"...Aoife? Wasn't that your little sister you'd tell me about? She looks so much like you, Zack."

!

A door closed somewhere. "She looked so tired, even asleep."

That voice...

"Hm? No more sleep talk? You're so cute when you do it."

Did they really give them back? Just like that?

"Please don't do this again..."

?

"Hellooo!"

Please do not let this be another flashback. Let this be the present. He will make up on all of his squats, push-ups, sit-ups—

"Hellooo! Zack? Zack, please wake up! You're scaring me now!"

Zack fluttered his blazing eyes open, groaning. He blinked several times, seeing only a dark ceiling high above.

"...'m I...dead again?" he mumbled and blinked his sleepy eyes around the strange room when a warm, small body crashed onto him rather hard. In the shock, his sky blue eyes saw a certain pink ribbon peeking over a head of brown hair. Wait, he _bought_ that ribbon for—

"Aerith?!" he gasped as the world seemed to spin sluggishly around him as pushed the attacker back so he could see the face. The light above shadowed the wide, glittering green eyes staring down. His eyes went wide and she smiled, half in relief, half in grieving desperation.

"Zack...I...you're...you're really alive."

As he kept himself from blinking (lest she disappear like a dream), the flower girl traced the side of his face before brushing a finger under his eyes. Aerith's smile widened and her eyes looked on the brink of breaking. Zack's mouth parted open, her sweet floral scent convincing him she was real. He _was_ back. Taking a deep breath his eyes finally saw she was in all pink. He only mentioned that one time, years ago, that he'd like her to be in all pink.

A tear splashed on his cheek, rousing him to stare straight into her beautiful eyes.

"I knew...I knew you'd be okay," Aerith gasped with quivering lips and nodded. "I've prayed...every day...and, we had our promise...so I knew—"

Tenderly he reached a hand up to brush a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, causing her to laugh lightly and hold his face between her hands, grinning leisurely. Before he could apologize for taking so long she bent her head down and, with all the love she had, kissed his lips. The once SOLDIER's eyebrows lifted while his heart felt very warm and fuzzy, seeming to light up as bright as the sun. No, brighter than the sun. The brightest light ever.

At once, despite this over joyous feeling, he had to mentally kick himself. How could he have left her without such an amazing contact? How long had he wanted to kiss her as she was now? How did he survive _so long_ without her? Throat tightening, he closed his watering eyes and softly kissed back, lifting his head up an inch and cupping her wet cheek. What a mess; they were both crying through their first kiss.

After a few breathless seconds the two suddenly broke off giggling. Aerith leaned back, wiping her fingers under her eyes as Zack scrubbed his face with body-shaking laughter. Stealthily he peeked through his fingers and met Aerith's laughs and tears. He laughed out right then, relieved she was in the same state.

"...That..." Aerith laughed with him as he clutched his stomach. She shook her head vigorously, her long braid falling over her shoulder. "That was..."

"We're so pathetic!" Zack laughed, tears still in his eyes. Aerith giggled and gave him a knowing look, serious.

"No. That was perfect," she whispered honestly, staring down at his flawless face, her love coating her eyes in tears. Zack immediately cut off his laughs, staring with wide, innocent eyes at her. She smiled, tilting her head on her shoulder and reached out for his face. Zack blinked a few times, feeling nervous as the warm feeling came back.

"Zack, I..." Aerith breathed in, tracing a gentle finger along the tiny x scar on his cheek; he was so much older, much more mature since the day he left for Nibelheim—those days back then were _so_ simple. Now she was with her friends trying to restore their childhood home. And now she couldn't hold in her tears any longer. Five years of waiting was far too long.

"I waited so long...I thought you...I really thought you were killed..."

Silently Zack pulled down to his side and buried her face in his chest, embracing her tightly as she cried.

"I had no idea what happened to you!" she sobbed in a strained voice, holding onto him with all she had. Zack pressed his hands harder on her back, shushing her and blinking rapidly to keep his own emotions from spilling out. He couldn't say anything. No...he didn't have to. This moment was enough. It wasn't a dream, and it was way better than any dream.

He finally fulfilled her promise.

"Aerith..."

* * *

With a warm smirk Leon closed the door behind him, leaving the couple alone. He folded his arms and walked down the hall for the other guest. He frowned. Zell was sure happy to see her—the temporary loss of hearing in his right ear proved that. The blonde said they knew each other since the earliest of their childhoods along with Rinoa, before both their parents and Rinoa's mom, died ten years ago.

Leon blinked, hearing a line of shadow Heartless appear in front of him. Rolling his eyes he slashed out his gunblade, slicing through the darkness in one swipe.

Ten years ago...

He swung his sword on his shoulder, walking again. That was before their world fell to the darkness. Ansem started all this; but was there someone before him that really did?

Leon gazed up from the ground, spotting Zell tip-toeing up to the door. Without a word, the door swung open.

"AH!"

"OW!" Zell yelled right back and clutched his nose, hunching over as a mane of black and a pair of gray-green eyes peeked around the door. Leon blinked as she leaned her upper body out, mouth agape at the cursing Zell. He didn't have time to cover his ears.

"_AHH!!_" Aoife screamed in shock, covering her mouth. She limped over on her good leg, gawking at him. "ZELL!!"

"What the hell was tha—AH!" Zell got walloped by Aoife, consequently throwing them to the ground at a rather painful angle for Zell's head; Aoife's glomp attacks were very, very powerful. Leon sighed at the children, unable to move—Rinoa just had to have weird friends. Just had to.

"Oh my God, Zell!" Aoife exclaimed, tears of joy falling out, clinging to her childhood friend like a lifesaver. "Zell, oh gosh, I can't believe it! I missed you so much, you—"

"Aoife."

"I was worried about you guys, and I didn't know what to do. I kept hoping you were alright and I wanted to go back and gosh, I can't believe you're here! Wait, where i—"

"**AOIFE!!"** Zell roared underneath her with some spit. The Gypsy stopped, blinking once. "I'm real happy to see you conscious and all, but...get the hell off me!"

"Uh," Aoife sniffed, picking herself off Zell so she was sitting on his legs and pulled him up. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that, man." Zell groaned, rubbing the bump on the back of his head. Leon snickered at him, making Aoife look up to the stranger.

"Who are you?"

Leon repressed the urge to roll his eyes. He simply opened the door all the way and walked in to check up on Rinoa. Aoife frowned at him the whole way, from the sword to the leather to the scar on his brooding face, she didn't quite trust him. Okay, she didn't trust him at all. She turned to Zell.

"Who the _hell_ was that?" she asked. Zell scratched his head.

"Uh, Squall—I mean, Leon," he answered, leaning back on his hands. "He and Rinoa sorta..." He gave a pointed look, to which Aoife was clueless on, of course. Zell shrugged his head to the side, humming suggestively to the door before dancing his hands around. Aoife blinked.

Frustrated Zell bounced her off his legs and leaned forward. "They kinda got something goin' on, you know..."

"..."

"God, Aoife! I know you're _real_ innocent in that department, but come ON," Zell pleaded, reddening under Aoife's blinking eyes. "You know, they got a lil...sumthin' sumthin' going on. They're like a couple and—"

"Oh God, NO!" Aoife squeaked in a fearful voice. She shook her head. "Tell me you're joking."

"..."

"What was she thinking? What were _YOU_ thinking?!"

"I, uh—"

"I knew Rinoa like the silent, brooding type-a-man, but him?! Sir Sneers A Lot who looks like he wants to push us off a cliff with sharp, pointy rocks at the bottom?!"

"Yeah, I know. But, dude's not that bad...just kinda stuck up..."

"But he looks older than her."

"By three years: he's twenty, apparently," Zell quipped, uncomfortable at all this girl talk.

"WHAT?!" Aoife shouted in outrage, springing up. "And I thought I was bad with—!!"

"What?" Zell said at once with a raised eyebrow, looking very furious. But she instead made to enter the room. But, her left ankle was truly sprained and she ended up sprawling face first into the ground. Zell eyes went big, the chimes of her Organization robes cut off with the loud smack.

"Smart one," he said with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Aoife shot back when she lifted herself up. He held in a laugh, looking down the hall. Two people were watching them with confused concern.

"Oh, Aerith, and...?" Zell frowned at the man. He had azure eyes that popped under his spiky black hair. Holding Aerith's hand, he furrowed his brow at Zell. The martial artist stared at him now with an open mouth, turning from him to Aoife to him then back to Aoife, who was glaring at him.

"Yes?" Aoife snapped, rubbing her ankle. Aerith gasped at her and left Zack's side (he closed his hand on air, then pouted to see she was gone from his side). The woman knelt down and checked her ankle as Zack stared to Zell again.

"You look...familiar," Zack whispered, scratching his head to think. Zell got up to his feet, pointing at him in awe.

"Y-you're Zack."

"Hm?" Poor Zack was slow.

"The eyes...Aoife's bro...YEAH!" Zell shouted and made Zack jump, walking up to him for closer inspection. He laughed, nodding at his guess. "Whoa, Zack! You remember me?" he asked with a laugh as he gave Zack that guy handshake thing that guys do. "Zell Dincht? You know, me and Aoife have been buds since preschool and, well, you—"

"Oh wow, you're that little Zell!" Zack gasped with a huge grin. Zell nodded, causing the older man to laugh and sweep him in a swift one-arm hug. "Of course I remember you, Zell. You were always such a crybaby."

"Ha HA!" Aoife injected, smirking evilly at her friend. Zell blushed, not wanting to go back down memory lane.

"Wow, I can't believe it. You got huge! Is that a tattoo on your face?" Zell covered the side of his face from Zack's sudden narrowed gaze.

"Zack, can you carry Aoife back in? I don't want her to walk on this ankle," Aerith said to save him, tightening Aoife's bandages. "It's just a sprain but she could make it worse if she doesn't let it rest." Zack walked over and scooped his sister up carefully. Aoife whined once but lost her fire, the events of the last hour, in that world in between sinking back into her. She leaned her head on him and closed her eyes as Zack rounded around her boots on the ground and put her into bed. Leon watched the siblings curiously at Rinoa's side, taking note of how similar he looked to someone.

Aerith and Zell followed in, Zell walking up to squat down between his two friends' beds. Aerith checked Aoife's ankle more throughly as she focused her gray-green lenses to her side, mind drifting back to Nobodies.

"What happened to Rinoa?" she whispered, hoping a story would distract her. Her eyes caught Leon's, who frowned and walked to the window with folded arms. Aoife frowned as her emotions skyrocketed, rather upset at his unhelpful attitude; she just went through a lot of shit in the last hour.

Zell sighed, raising his head.

* * *

Number XIII walked with Axel in Twilight Town. It was late afternoon now, nearing evening.

Another mission, another day. Another meeting. As if Aoife hadn't been worth fighting for, worth running after. And he hated it. Was that how they viewed him too? He wanted to be angry, so he could make Axel say something. He wouldn't say anything...

"_So what do we do about Aoife?" Demyx asked them again._

"_She brought her fate upon herself; she put herself in exile by abandoning us," Xemnas said slowly. Saix raised his head as Zexion closed his eyes, almost shaking his head, knowing the cold truth. "So there she'll stay."_

"_No!" _

_Xemnas sharply glared down at Roxas._

"_She could get hurt out there! We should get her back...before someone else does!" _

_It took a long time for the Superior to blink after all that, observing the youngest member._

"_Maybe...you should."_

"_Huh?"_

"_When we can, the Organization will search for Aoife. Willing or not, we'll bring her back. I'll think on who should have this mission to find our lost ward...and make sure she doesn't run away again," Xemnas stated. Everyone looked slightly fearful. "We won't let her escape us without a fight," he finished with a smirk._

Roxas frowned and gazed up to Axel's back. He was missing something. And Axel, oddly enough, not being open about it. He wouldn't even say Aoife's name, would only tense up and look away all the while they talked about her. Toping it all off, tattoos were on his face.

Something happened; he was involved with that something. But Roxas had no one to talk to: Aoife was the one he could talk with without having to worry about sounding dumb. Now that good friend long gone, probably halfway across the universe. The Keyblader closed his eyes, remembering this morning.

"_I'll be back, I promise!"_

"You promised," he muttered stubbornly, rubbing a fist over his eyes.

"The mission's done. Let's go up to the tower and relax," Axel said casually, pointing up to the clock tower. Roxas just shrugged, so the red head took that as approval. The blonde followed after him, the dusky sunset falling down on them. He sighed, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair.

Life sucked.

* * *

The boot she was about to put on fell from her hand.

"Sorceress?" Aoife breathed in horror, eyes glued to Rinoa's pale body. She pulled herself off the bed but Zell pushed her back down. "How...Are you saying she'll sleep forever?"

Zell frowned. "Hell no. We can get her back."

Aoife felt herself smile; she really missed Zell's overconfidence. "How though?"

"With light," he answered simply, standing up and giving her a grin. Aoife blinked and lowered her gaze.

"Light..." She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her heartbeats; her heart was so tired. She just wanted to cower in her bed and sleep forever. "I don't have any of that left...after everything, all I want to feel is nothing."

_Aoife, you wrong. You don't want that._

'Fae...My family died on me when I needed them most. Even Zack had. I was left alone to grow up without any clue how. I've ran out on all my friends within the same week. I had my heart broken and still live with it, and it beats me number and number as the brittle bits continue to crumble away, my ability to feel slowly with them. And I'm not going to stop it. Ares was right about me, hun.' She closed her weary eyes, seeing her Nobody's beautiful ones widened in confused surprise. 'I want to feel nothing.'

_Shut up. You don't!_

'Faexio...don't you think I'd have shut that Heartless up...if it were all a lie?'

_I..._

'Hearing his words...I broke down. I wasn't ready after just running away from them, after Oblivion, I was no where near strong, and I was hearing myself, what I really am, being talked about. And it was _so_ true...'

_But, _you_ know that's not right...right? It...it seems taboo just to break until you don't have any heart left. That's wrong! You shouldn't! We can help, we can pick up the pieces--_Faexio stopped, hearing that practiced smile she put on, fooling anymore but her that she was alright.

'Hun...what would you know of pain?'

The Angel gasped. _I..._

Aerith stared at Leon, frowning severely.

"We'll leave you guys alone with Rinoa," she said quietly. Zack smiled his thanks to her, to which she nodded, giving him a smile as she ushered Leon out and closed the door. Zack lowered his head before getting up and walking over to look at Rinoa. Zell stood watching Aoife, her dark hair fallen over shoulders. Her brother sighed.

"You all grew up." Zell looked around. "I really was away for a long time..." Zack gripped his fingers together, his arms shaking in bottled-up anger. "Damn you Hojo."

Aoife pressed her lips together at the power wave of fury, looking out the window away from them.

"Aoife. I know this is going to sound harsh, but..." Zack sat at the end of Rinoa's bed, face set in stone while putting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. He clasped his hands together, staring at Aoife's side, the late afternoon light reflected in his eyes. "I need you to answer some things for me."

She traced along the wings on her gloves, the pearly metal winking back at her glassy eyes. Sucking back tears she lifted her head, staring out the window.

"Okay. But you also have to tell me what happened to you since you left home. And you have to promise not to tell anyone. Fair?"

Zack sighed silently but didn't have the courage to object, noting the heavy fatigue in her voice. Zell watched her with concern, folding his arms. "Okay. Promise. Now what is Organization XIII?"

Zell frowned. "What? What's that?"

Zack blinked to him as she answered. "They are...were..." Aoife struggled to word properly—she was no where near ready to talk about that, and right after leaving. But she told Zack she'd explain things. "The thing you have to know is they're not bad. Honest, they just want their hearts back; I know they're good. But, they're a group of thirteen Nobodies who took me—"

"I'm lost, who?" Zell immediately asked.

"That guy who helped us escape...Zexion, called himself that," Zack whispered slowly. Aoife nodded, still staring out the window. "And you..."

Zell kept looking back and forth between them.

_Aoife, we should show Zell me. I can help explain things, alright?_

'Thanks.'

She kept staring at the window until Zell yelled in surprise, who was now staring at the foot of Aoife's bed. Zack let out a breath of wonder.

"Holy shit," Zell whispered. Aoife sighed, rubbing her temples.

"This is Faexio, my Nobody."

"Holy crap! What the?"

"See, when someone gives in to the darkness, they become a Heartless."

"Holy f...no wait, I already knew that."

"But, if someone of a strong heart and will does, the body and spirit left behind...create..."

"A Nobody," Faexio finished with a nervous tone, holding her arms out and crossing her legs. "An empty shell. A being without a heart, who can't feel. That race makes up Organization XIII. They've been trying to obtain 'Kingdom Hearts' to be whole again, desperately." She sighed, drumming her fingers above the hole in her chest. "I can understand how desperately."

Zell paced around. "Are you saying Aoife's..."

"Oh no, no no," Faexio said lowering her gaze at him staring at her corporeal form; it was rather uncomfortable that he wouldn't even blink. "Aoife's still Aoife."

"But, wouldn't—"

Faexio blinked her emerald eyes once before raising them to the ceiling. "See, ten years ago something happened that made Aoife's heart break—but we have no idea what because the Superior ordered Namine to take away that time period. But, the first heart piece turned into Aoife's Heartless. Apparently her name is Rajani, and Ares took her for some evil, sick plan for his own evil, sick self. Ares is the Heartless leader of a savage band of darklings called the Hunters. And he wants Aoife and Zack, along with Organization XIII out of the way. Why, I have no clue, since he only seems to be connected to Xemnas and the people from his old life. Why does he want you two so badly...?"

Something heavy hit the floor, making Aoife whip her head around and Faexio to stop staring at the ceiling.

"Zell?" The Angel raised an eyebrow. Aoife leaned over the side of the bed. She gasped and grabbed her head.

"You made him faint!!"

"Really? Wow, I'm powerful."

"Stupid idiot!" Aoife snarled viciously, slapping her hand on the back of her head (the hand just passed through her head though, causing the white-haired girl blink with that "WTF?" face). "That's not good for him!"

"He's weak in the head enough!"

"Exac—??"

Zack hadn't moved at all, hands still clasped in front of his mouth with his eyebrows cast down. His mind got absorbed when she said ten year ago, flipping through his memories. But that last sentence wasn't from a voice he heard before.

Sitting up, mako eyes shining in confusion, he looked around to his side. Aoife and Faexio were staring over too, his sister's jaw dropped. Sitting up in bed, Rinoa blinked her chocolate brown eyes to each person and coughed uncomfortably, flipping her short, lush black hair back before frowning at her foster sister.

"...What? Are you going to tell me why you're completely decked in leather and disappeared for days without so much as a good-bye note, or am I going to have to assume you joined some emo punk gang while we were searching high and low for you?"

* * *

"Your ice cream's melting."

Roxas blinked away the daydreams before seeing blue ice melting off his treat.

"Oh." He held it carefully so it wouldn't drip on his pants as he licked at the sea-salt ice cream, dismissing away his wayward thoughts for another time. Axel smirked, flipping his popsicle stick in the air before setting his chin on his raised knee. His cat-like eyes raised up to the rose-colored sky.

"Amazing." Roxas side-glanced him, swallowing a chunk of ice cream. "The sun...it never fails to shine out light..." Ruffling his wild hair out the red head ducked his head when the younger Nobody rounded on him, his eyes fired in hollow tension and frustration.

"What do you mean?"

Axel peeked over before glancing to the fallen sun again. "It's weird. It shines for everyone," he whispered, eyes savoring in the reddish-orange rays into his green irises. "It doesn't even prejudice against the ones it gives light to. It always comes after the night, when its the darkest...it comes out softly. No matter what..." He shook his head, chuckling at himself. Roxas blinked his round blue eyes, forgetting about the melting ice cream. "Damn. I'm a mess! Where did that come from?"

Slowly, Sora's Nobody looked away, staring at the sun kissed ground before raising his quiet eyes to the glowing sun. He half-closed his eyes to the warm light, breathing in the air.

The sun: warm; forever there; ever giving light; alluringly beautiful. When it was gone it was dark: cold; scary; freeing, yet lonely and empty. And yet, no matter how what they'd do in the dark, it'd always rise again and lift them back up, give back their hopes, dispell the fears, doubts and lies. Always—

He gasped in abrupt realization, eyes dilating at the celestial orb.

"Aoife...Aoife's the sun."

"Hm?"

"Aoife's our sun, Organization XIII's sun," Roxas revealed in a voice shaken, hardly believing such a nice thought. He put a hand to where his heart would be, closing his eyes a moment.

"_You don't _ever_ have to thank me, man. We're friends. No matter what...I'll always catch you if you fall. I promise you that."_

"I...I know it. I know she's our light," he whispered more to himself, his confidence dripping off more sadness than his ice cream. "I can...feel it."

"Stop it."

Roxas' face fell in broken confidence, the sharp snap in his friend's voice snuffing out Aoife's echoing memory. Axel straightened his back out, frowning.

"She's gone. Just forget her because she's not coming back...she left of her own free will and took exile over us—"

"Why won't you say her name?!"

The black anger fizzled away after a few silenced seconds. Roxas noticed he was glaring down at Number VIII. His chest kept heaving, body shaking in barely enough restraint from throwing an attack at Axel. He covered his face, sinking to the ground with a groan. His shoulders shook once, a muffled sound making Axel melt his cold demeanor.

"Axel..."

He sighed loudly. "Yeah?"

Roxas scrunched his fists down; Axel almost sighed to see his face was dry.

"...you did something." At once Axel rolled his eyes, pushing up and strolling along the edge to the corner. Roxas almost brought out the Keyblade, feeling like Axel was treating him like a puppy; but he knew he was right. "Didn't you?" he said with accusation, running up to him. "And you're not telling me."

Axel scratched the pavement with his toe, absorbed in the action. Almost growling Roxas grabbed his long arm and spun him, almost pushing him off the edge of the tower to get his eyes on him.

"What happened?" Axel looked away at the desperate need to know. "What did you do to Aoife? What happened to my other best friend?"

"Roxas..."

"Just answer...that's all I want."

"I can't."

"You can," Roxas snapped back, tucking his arms tight together. "That proves you DO know what happened that made Aoife go away."

"Roxas!" Axel grabbed his shoulders. "She wanted to leave! I let her leave! Got it memorized? I wanted her gone! Plus, she probably hates me now; I let her have a good enough reason to run. It's done, so she's not going to come back!"

"D-don't you care about her?" he whispered, trying to swallow. Axel's fingers bit down in his shoulders.

"And you do?"

The spark of sting in his voice made Roxas gape in shock. He hurriedly fired back.

"You don't?! Is that what you're trying to say Axel?"

He led him go, dazed at their shouting that swelled out of nothing. Shaking his head, he walked away, leaving Roxas to stare in dejected comfort.

The breath was punched out of Roxas, and he wasn't understanding what was going on. He wanted to fall to his knees, wanted answers; about Aoife, and about his own dreams. He breathed in and gave the sun a soft grin, tragic hope in his eyes, where pressure he never felt before seemed to have built under.

"I promised...I'd run if you ever called out, so..." Roxas breathed out, a cool breeze rustling through his spikes. "I'll keep going. I'll keep fighting, finding myself, finding answers. But, I'll always be listening for you."

Lifting his head he closed his eyes—the smallest sparkle fell from them when he did. He didn't feel it so the boy opened them, cracking a smile as the train whistles announced another flight was ready. In a small breath of laughter he took a few long steps back until he had to turn around. He passed through the shadows of the tower, the sun's rays growing fainter the further he walked away to collect Axel to return to their respected, hollow castles.

* * *

**Do not glomp your friends. They might lose brain cells. Not that I would know...what?**

**I miss Angeal. He was so cool. GR, damn evil Shinra!! I hate them. And Hojo. Ooh, but let's not get into_ that_. **

**Lol Rinoa, Zack, Zell, Leon AND Aerith in the same room...I like it. That was the first time I've done a Zerith moment, ever, so hope it wasn't off. Sorry Cleris fans, I'm all about Zerith. And Cloti forever too!! I know this one was slow and like no action, but I'm getting to some important conversations that are needed to move the story along for the real adventure to begin.**

**Next time: Zack and the others talk about what they've been doing, Aoife makes a decision, and a Forgotton takes an outing to meet someone... **

**FF009**


	28. Feel This Now

**I was going to leave the fight scene until the next update. But this is late, so I put some of it in now --Hm, who should...ah-ha! C'mere Zack! ****(grabs Zack and pushes him forward) You're a main character, _therefore_, you have to shamelessly do the disclaimers for WoO. You have to pull your weight around here. NOW DO IT MY DUDE!!**

**Zack: Ok! FaerieFighter009 doesn't not own Kingdom Hearts still. But she does own this cool story, where I am once again a main character, and the OCs, including my sister-s. **

**FF009: Oh and yes, I'm still not giving Aoife a break. I'm not giving her special treatment just because she's the main character. If I do, then she'll become a Mary Sue, and then I'd shoot myself. And I really can't continue the story if THAT happen so, have to keep it real.**

**Zack: (glares) What about my sister?**

**FF009: Uh, I never noticed how tall you were. Um...look, it's Cloud! (runs for the nonexistent hills)**

* * *

**Feel This Now**

**-0-0-0-0-**

About to cry for who knows how many times that day (five times now or something like that), Aoife threw herself around the space and hugged her despite the huge emotional wreck in her heart; best friends do that to you.

"Rinoa!"

Rinoa laughed a little, closing her eyes and giving her a huge hug back. "Hey, what's wrong? You thought you'd never see me again?"

Aoife scooted back and grinned."You're alive!"

Rinoa blinked, utterly confused at Aoife's shock and her belief she was dead; I mean jeez, they were best friends for crying out loud. And she was believing that? She pulled the blankets over their laps. "Of course I am, why would I die?"

Faexio stared at Zack.

"...what?"

"Umm, not to be rude but...why do I see a hotter, wiser, ethereal version of you in front of me?" Rinoa asked with wide eyes, staring at Faexio. "Seriously what have you been up to?" Aoife gawked. Faexio grinned evilly, flipping her snow white hair back. Zack was lost already, so he decided to sit quietly and stare in interest at the floor until it blew over.

"What?!" Aoife shrieked. Her eyes switched to her Nobody, hearing Faexio's thoughts. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face before I take it off myself!"

"You can't make me," Faexio replied smugly, folding her arms as her confidence had risen up to ego-centric. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah, I can _ow!_" Aoife clutched her head, which started to hurt.

"Be mean and I'll give you a migraine," Faexio said and stuck her tongue.

"Jerk—ow!_ STOP THAT!!_"

"I'm just being a good conscious and keeping you in line," Faexio shot back calmly.

"Nii-san!!" Aoife whined with big puppy eyes, holding her throbbing head. "She's being mean to me!"

"What's going on?" Rinoa whispered behind her hand.

"My sister's having an argument with herself..." Zack trailed off at how absurd that sounded, sweat dropping. "We're really a weird family."

Rinoa giggled, shaking her head, the ring hanging around her silver chain necklace flying around. "I already knew Aoife was weird; I grew up with her. _Ten_ years and we've survived each other..." She smiled at him, a twinkle in her eyes. "It's been years Zack. But, I always knew you'd return for Aoife. Glad you're back, safe and sound."

Zack smiled and nodded to the teenager, deciding not to tell her he was actually was dead for a while. "Thank you." The new sorceress nodded back, pulling her legs out of the blankets. Zack fell back with his hands behind his head and sighed loudly. "I feel so old...I can't believe it; I come back, and you guys are already in high school, dealing with the world and doing a better job than I did."

"Er, I think we should wake Zell up," Faexio suggested, looking worried that he was still out of it. Aoife grinned as Zack took the job to pull Zell up from the ground and shake him like a maraca until a response was reached.

"Zell!! Wakey-wakey!" Zack called out in a very cute voice as the blonde became fuzzy blurs between his arms. Rinoa giggled.

"I guess it runs in the family, huh?" She glanced at Aoife who rolled her eyes, leaning back on the headboard.

"Nii-san, don't knock his brains out; he's barely functioning normally as it is."

Rinoa nodded to this. Beaming at his success (Zell cursed like a sailor with dizzy eyes) Zack dropped him on Aoife's bed, stepping back to sit on the end of Rinoa's bed. He grabbed the back of the blonde's collar and pulled up to sit beside him, looking innocently helpful. Zell complained at him as Rinoa rolled her eyes, chiding him right back. Aoife grinned, not realizing how empty she was without them.

Suddenly the Organization flashed through her eyes, springing her eyebrows up as she heard hints of their laughter—yet Roxas was not the one that stole her attention, though his mellow eyes promising her comfort and friendship were prominent.

Him. What he said she still didn't understand.

"_But one face changed my life."_

Looking out the window with a knot in her throat, Aoife realized being here, in the light, she was breaking all those promises, but too afraid, too burnt to go back. She couldn't handle the fire.

Eyes drifted, mind wandering through the rest of them.

"Where did I go wrong?" Aoife echoed out hollowly then twitched, feeling wisps of her bangs were wet. She touched her fingers to them, not noticing how her heart numbed her eyes spilling and her lips trembling. Then a tear drop fell onto her aching gloved hands. And then another. Another. And another, melting out while her heart beated, torn, beaten, broken and damned.

Faexio closed her heavy eyes, realizing the seeds of discord Ares had planted, how he was so confident it was guarantee to work from the moment Xemnas offered Aoife into his group.

To be with one, she would have to give up the other. To be with Zack, Rinoa and Zell, she had to give up those beloved Nobodies that gave her real reason. To live with Organization XIII she has to give her old friends up, the few people that were always true to her. So she would always be empty either way, torn and stretched until she'd want to shatter away if she switched and switched through them. No matter what, even if she didn't decide, it still hurt like hell. Being torn away from either, and never able to forget that fire.

She rubbed a hand over her heart, the burn still stinging in her.

'Axel.'

That was all it took: Shaking her head Aoife folded over, wondering why things got so bad, aching out sobs and tears, about to break again.

_Ares, destroying a spirit through a fragile heart...you really planned this out well,_ Faexio confirmed with distaste, seeing Aoife quietly crying in her knuckles lest the others hear. _You make the devil look real mellow._

Rinoa's arm slipped around Aoife, hugging her close and resting her face in her shoulder as Zell came over and hugged her tight, looking down at his friend. Zack opened his mouth but Rinoa shook her head, wiping her fingers at her eyes.

"Aoif'," Rinoa whispered, brushing some of the exiled ward's hair back. She kept crying hysterically. "Hey...what's wrong?" she smiled sweetly, sitting up. Zell pulled back a little and she shook her head, keeping her head down in shame and pain. "Hey," Rinoa called out to her again. "You're scaring me right now. Sis..."

Aoife mumbled something. Zack blinked his bright eyes to Rinoa, shifting uncomfortably. Zell leaned back on the headboard, squeezing more on the bed.

"Didn't quite catch that, sweetie," the girl smiled despite the prickling in her eyes. She leaned on an elbow and gently ran her fingers along the back of Aoife's neck. "What's been happening to you since you disappeared? Obviously not a dream come true, huh?"

Wiping her sleeve over her nose Aoife lifted her flushed face but couldn't stop crying. Zell lowered his head, feeling boiling anger clench his fists.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" Rinoa asked quickly but gently.

"Because..." She rubbed her eyes, looking very fearful with the emotional burn coursing hotter underneath again. "You'll hurt them."

"Who Aoife?" The sorceress tilted her head, untangling her legs. "Look, if they're important to you, we won't hurt them...okay? But I want to know who they are."

Zack sharply caught her brown eyes, not feeling as forgiving as her—being a big brother was tougher than he remembered. But if it gave him a chance for revenge, he'd go with it. Aoife caught his steely gaze.

"Zack."

"I'm not making any promises. They're not getting away with throwing you out like this without something in return. This bastard who messed with you isn't going to get any sympathy or forgiveness from me ever."

"Zack, don't you get it! _I _left them!! I did it...okay? I'm fine so just butt out."

"Look." He put his hand down, staring hard at her. "From what Zexion said, you only 'left' because some guy in that Organization XIII messed with you. I can't let that go. You didn't run because you wanted it to, or you wouldn't be crying your heart out like this. I'm your brother. I need to know: who the hell did this to you?"

The air was so thick with tension. Zell scratched his head, uncomfortable at the heated hush that crackled between the siblings, sparks shooting from their shining eyes. But Aoife broke away first, eyes welling up. Her hand caught over her mouth, muffling a cry; the burn kept stinging in her.

"Imouto-chan..."

She flinched away, biting her teeth down. With a growl she threw her hands down, making Zell jump. She pushed up to a stand on the bed, welcoming the pain in her ankle to distract the tears.

"Y'all wanna know what happened? Fine! Why not tear out some more of my heart again! I fell for one of them and thought it was love. I was stupid and naïve; I didn't know that Xemnas ordered him to get close to me only to keep tabs on me! Do you get it now! I was played like some hoe! It was fake, I only got pretend love back, I was getting stabbed in the back by someone I thought would never hurt me! I was so damn stupid to fall in love with a _Nobody_, even more to believe he was real despite knowing that! And guess what?" Aoife threw her arm back, her broken Keyblade appearing in her hand. The red anger slipped out of Zell's hands. "It broke my heart, literally. So damn hard, it hurts. More than you can understand. And you want to know the worse thing? I left behind a few that I can actually call a friend, people that actually wanted to care about me and I love so much. So yeah, I'm completely fucked up at the moment and no, I'm not fine and never gonna be fine, so just stay out of it!!"

Aoife's loud, torn breathing filled the killed silence. Zack's expression could have broken her heart again. If she turned around to Zell or Rinoa, it would have. Suddenly she hunched over, sinking on her knees while hugging herself over the hole in her chest.

"Why am I still alive?" Zack's jaw loosened, resolve melting at the sob he never wanted to hear again. "Why am I still left here? I'm such mess up. God, I want to feel nothing."

Rinoa had bowed her head the whole time, her throat hard and mouth dry though her eyes were wet. She looked up and hugged Aoife to her.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take your pain away," she whispered sincerely, a tear dropping. With that a weird sound jumped from the corner of the room, making everyone else jump. The boys stood up, Zack stepping closer to Zell's backpack, which was not still.

Backpacks are usually still, Zack thought. He was pretty sure of that—

"Shit!" Zell jumped again when little lights sprung out of his things. He flew to the side as it whizzed up and smacked into Aoife. The girl got smacked back down on the bed.

"What's going on?!" Rinoa yelped through the chaos, jumping away as the light kind of puffed at the impact of her friend, holding a hand over her heart. But it wasn't over: a couple more little orbs of light busted out of the backpack, leaping through the air to assault Aoife. Zack finally shook off the dumb shock and ran over to her, waving his hands around her but having no idea how to rescue her. He was very baffled beyond words as to what just happened. But he bit down on his tongue, trying to find his sister through the haze of dim light.

"Imouto-chan! Say something!"

"...what the hell?"

Zell and Rinoa stopped holding their breath. That didn't last long when Zack glared over to them, making them shiver.

"What did you guys _do_?" he demanded to know, slightly hysterical. Aoife froze, staring at the four tiny shards of light that mauled her now buzzing around her energetically.

Zell pointed to Rinoa, who was in open mouthed shock.

"Rinoa is still getting used to bein' a sorceress," he offered with a weak grin. "Ha ha?"

Aoife didn't respond, turning to keep her misty eyes glued on the lights.

* * *

Flipping her hood off her Alexia strolled through the aisles of the library, picking up a single stick of candle before venturing deeper for the Queen. Her boots clipped along the floor, the sole ruby earring bouncing energetically, sly eyes spying through the aisles.

Deadly quiet, the Heartless lifted her chin seeing a shadow casted from the top of a shelf. A smirk pursued on her lips.

"You shouldn't read up there," she advised coolly, smiling up to Aoife's shadow lounching very unladylike-like on the misty moonlight faint behind her back. Her line of vision was shrouded under the top of the novel, shadows collapsed in blankets over her. "You'll ruin your eyes."

The crackle of paper indicated that she flipped the page, either absorbed in the story. Or deeply troubled. Which the Thief knew all to well was the answer, taking a few more steps closer to the shadows she ran to hide in.

"Raj'."

A wave of shadow intercepted her path.

"Leave me."

Alexia lowered the candle, shoulders falling with a saddened expression. Blowing out the candle she carefully placed it back on a random table before approaching her again softly.

"Honey..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Rajani warned at once, gripping the book tighter before it suddenly she was just gripping air, her friend crouched in front of her. Cursing her speed Rajani folded her arms and turned her hear, letting her hair shield her eyes from Alexia. "Leave me alone."

A bit of a tired, motherly sigh came out of Alexia, shutting the book and laying it behind her. Her eyes fell upon the ruby earring she gave to Rajani, a dull gleam under her black layers.

"Your premonitions acted up on you again...I'm right. What did you see? Was—"Alexia hiccuped in a gasp, steel flashing out to her face.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Rajani mumbled, still looking away. "Don't force me to say that a third time."

"And you know keeping these things locked inside will hurt you even more," Alexia challenged. In pure grace she under slapped the sword up. Rajani jerked her head as her weapon swung in circles, clattering to the ground below as she glared down at her lap. "Look at what happened to Aoife, to every Forgotton—they lock the pain away and break. You want to be like them?"

"My light...I'm merely a piece of junk she ripped out because she couldn't handle a few people dying," Rajani shot back, curling her fingers.

"She was five," Alexia said with reason, tilting her head down.

"So? There are people out there who've been through worse and they kept it together," Rajani snapped, waving her away once.

Alexia narrowed her eyes, disgusted. "Have some empathy, girl. You could never understand how hard it is to live as a human. You have no idea what it's like."

Rajani almost winced at the icy tone but gritted her teeth down, deciding not to suppress it as Alexia asked.

"I have the memories, unlike her. Xemnas gave her the easy way out and took them out of her. What about me? Why do I have to carry them, the memories that lead to my birth like a weights around my ankles? What did Ares do besides use me like a tool?! What did YOU do to help me?!"

That was a slap to the older woman, her face pertrifed at the hurt that stung through her friend's voice. Rolling her eyes she flung herself down, stomping down and kicking up her sword into her hands as Alexia called for her.

Rajani rolled her eyes, shouldering her sword as she walked away so fast her hair fanned back.

"And you couldn't even bother to share with me that Genesis Rhapsodos is your husband, could you?"

Not bothering to glance back at the damage of that she flew around the corner and kept walking. Eventually she came to a pause. Anomi was waiting with her headphones off at the edge of the entrance, Jason behind her with his hands in his pockets, the blue-haired girl looking nervous.

* * *

"So...these little lights we found...are your heart?"

"That's what it feels like, yeah," Aoife nodded, watching the shards pulse glittering white light with her heart beats. She lowered her head with a sigh. "I've really messed myself up. I won't blame you if you don't want to be around me anymore," she mumbled, putting her face in her hands. "I'm such crap."

"Stop it!"

Aoife blinked up, frowning to where Rinoa stood with her fists pressed to her hips.

"Stop beating yourself up already. What makes you think we're going to not want to be around you just because you got hurt and didn't know any better?"

"But—"

"No!" Rinoa warned hotly, "You can't make me even if it is for my better. I'm a sorceress now. I'm..." She clutched the ring around her necklace. "_I'm_ the one you shouldn't want to be around, not you. It's not going to be safe to be around me, even if..."

"Riri." Aoife said. She shuddered, clinging to Leon's ring. "No."

Rinoa looked up, surprised. Aoife smiled.

"Sorry, but your my best friend." She grinned over to Zell. "One of my best friends. We're in this together still...right?"

"Hell yeah," Zell agreed, "So let's keep on it; together we can take 'em all on."

Aoife shyed her smile in her shoulder as a soft smile crept on Rinoa's lips. Faexio nodded to them in approval, barely visible under the bright glow of the window.

"Organization XIII."

"Huh?"

Aoife stared at all of them. "If I tell you what's up, will you not tell anyone? Not even Leon and them?" she said sharply, seeing the skepticism shadow over their faces. "Or I can't tell you."

The three exchanged a deep, cryptic look, the teens meeting Zack's sky blue irises focused on his sister's stormy ones. After a moment he nodded for them.

"We won't. For you."

Aoife bowed her head, waving a hand out so the lights gave her more space before rubbing the wings on her gloves.

"They're thirteen Nobodies. Xemnas is their leader. He found me back home, and took me to their world. I stayed with them as their ward. I was part them, and..."

"Question!" Zell raised a hand. "So, they're like Faexio, who is your Nobody, but_ she _is stuck inside your heart for some sort of unknown reasons...? They don't have hearts but have their bodies and souls."

"Yep. Like a soap opera, huh?" Aoife smiled, closing her shadowed eyes. "As if my life wasn't enough..." Zack winched, guilt weighing a lump in his throat. Aoife lifted her head to the sunny window. "Well, they...I..."

_Start with their names. _Aoife jumped, her vision blurring a moment in familiar tears. _Just take it one step at a time. Little by little._

She sucked in air, fanning a hand under her eyes briefly.

"Right. They are all rather...special, and they," she said, "There's Demyx...Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Vexen, Saix...Xemnas, Roxas...Zexion...and..."

"Axel," Faexio spat out for her, seeing a tear trickle down Aoife's cheek without her noticing. Zack searched her face, tense. Rinoa rubbed her arm, hair falling over her face.

"That's him, isn't it?" Zack asked roughly, frowning severely. "Axel did—"

Faexio nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear and looked away. Zell paced away, about to hit the door with his anger when the door opened. Before it fully opened Faexio disappeared with a squeak. The door creaked opened, and with a smile Aerith slipped her upper body through.

"Guys, we have snacks down in the library if you w-want to come down," she stuttered gently, blushing at Zack's wink.

"Thanks Aerith. We'll come down in a minute," Rinoa said, waving to her. Aerith smiled back at them before giving them their privacy again. Aoife noticed the attitudes between the woman and her brother but didn't ponder on it, heavy mind back on the Organization.

"I'll talk more on it later," Aoife announced, very tired. "I just need to get my head cleared and some sleep in me. And my heart...just need to pick up the pieces now. I can't face them now, or I'll..."

"When _was_ the last time you got some real sleep anyway?" Zell asked.

"Days ago, I dunno. Why?"

"You look terrible."

Aoife frowned at him with a "_Excuse_ me?" look, eyes heated in challenge. Zell folded his arms with a "Get real" look.

They glared and stared, and got white knuckles until Rinoa suddenly sputtered out giggles, throwing a hand over her mouth when they focused on her.

"What?"

"Your faces!" Rinoa laughed with a smile, pointing at each one. The two blinked before studying each other and lifting their eyebrows before laughing at each other. Zack walked over to the door and threw it open, smiling back at them.

"Come on, let's get some food."

Zell laughed and waved at the girls to come along.

_Aoife...come on._

'Yeah.'

The Gypsy wiped her face again and hopped off the bed.

And tipped over, forgetting again that her ankle was still sprained and would continue to refuse to obey her. Zell's arm caught her in time.

"Still a smart cookie as usual, I see."

"Ha ha ha," Aoife went as he lifted her in a stand, her weight leaning on him. Rinoa came over, linking her arm through hers."Damn—now I want an Oreo." Zell linked his arm too, grinning. "So, what have you two been doing since I've left? Out adventuring on quests for cookies?"

"I wish. Been looking for you," Zell's loud voice echoed through the huge hallway as they slowly made their way down. "We've looked through a couple worlds but," He slapped his hands together. "Nothing."

"I was scared," Rinoa admitted, making Aoife glance over to her. "I kept thinking something bad happened to you." She immediately stopped, looking away from Aoife because, well, something bad DID happen to her friend. And it involved a guy, so this was not the best time to ask her for her best friend approval on Leon. "Sorry, I—"

Aoife stared at the red ground. Rinoa finally shutted up, feeling more horrible as they came outside, Zack gazing all around ahead of them. They walked out over the walkway, near the center of the castle front where the Heartless symbol was portrayed. Aoife's eyes went huge, not used to such finery.

"Wow...it's such a big castle," Zack whispered in wonder, shading his eyes as he glanced down past the rail. "And people used to live here? I feel like a real country boy now." Aoife narrowed her eyes at symbol, her eyes flashing emerald briefly.

_What the—_

Aoife lost her breath while her heart just lost it. A dark portal appeared on the block platform.

Rinoa jumped, clutching the ring.

"Heartless?!"

'The Organization?!'

Shadows sliding off a hooded Hunter calmed her heart, oddly enough. Glancing closer, Aoife couldn't identify this one. He was a guy, older than her or Zell and Rinoa but younger than Zack.

"What the?" Zack said, running up closer. Zell cursed softly as the Hunter seemingly stared in peace in the distance, his cape rippling unto his back. "Who are you?!"

The guy moved his head an inch before hooking his fingers on the edge of his hood to flick it down, the sound of tinkling chimes filling the air as he did so. He brushed some hair back, his long emerald earrings tickling cool in his neck.

"It's nice, right?" the Hunter asked. Aoife blinked, raising her eyebrows at his smoldering yellow eyes catching flecks of sunlight. He scratched a hand in his dark dyed green hair at the awkwardness of being gawked at, rubbing a bare foot to scuff against his ankle.

"The freedom of light, I mean," he finished eloquently, staring innocently down at them through his bed hair. A couple belts held up his dark baggy Tripp pants, which had a ridiculous amount of chains and charms. You could see defined muscles underneath his green shirt despite his lanky frame. And to top it all off he had a lip ring, really making him look like a punk. Or...

"Dude looks like a true emo, man," Zell chuckled with shaking shoulders, shaking his head at the older teen. Rinoa narrowed her eyes, feeling uneasy in her heart.

The Heartless paused, frozen in a second of vulnerability. He hide it with a smirk, putting his foot down.

"I see." He jingled as he turned to them, his handsome face growing stiff and cold. Zell's voice got caught in his throat. The Hunter raised a clenched hand out to them, eyes hard in cool anger while the air dropped in temperature. "It's _mind-boggling,_ even now...how a whole hearted person of light can be so prejudiced and close-minded when they're supposed to be the 'good guys' in the world. Self-righteous hypocrites...," his voice rumbled, bringing his fist close to his face as power gathered into ice. Zack raised an eyebrow, catching lines of past scars on his wrists. "What would you know of pain?!"

Aoife pushed in front of him before he attacked, curling ice with a sharp throw at Zell. Aoife pressed her lips together, calling out the Daystar. She leaned on her good leg and brought her arms high up before slamming it down against the ring, cutting it in half. The halves of the ice zoomed past her, breaking into pieces when it collided into the wall.

Zack glanced back at it before setting his sight back on the Hunter, who frowned in thought at the panting Gypsy.

"Sad," he breathed, in longing for answer. He hooked a thumb on the waistband of his pants and sighed. "And you, a Forgotton..."

"Oh, who do you think you are?" Aoife said up to him. He rolled his head to the side, pulling his chest back up to stand straight and grinned handsomely.

"My name is Jason, Aoife. I shredded off my last name when a scientist changed me into a monster—"

"Monster?" Zack whispered, recognized that same tired defeat in the three other First Class.

"I have no father...only a brother who is the same," he said coldly though his eyes were bright. "Darkness was my escape from my hell, to a better life...and here I am...looking down at you, the Queen's light."

"Okay, now I know you're on the wrong side if you're with Ares!" Aoife declared, holding her Keyblade out accusingly at his cape.

"I see," Jason sighed, disappointed. "I thought after Axel breaking your heart your eyes would be more open to the truth of reality." Aoife cringed, biting her lip. "But I guess I'll have to open them wide myself. For your people: the Forgottons."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. Aoife growled loudly, stomping her foot down and swinging her broken weapon out.

"Shut the fuck UP!" she shouted, heaving in anger. Jason lifted an eyebrow slowly, licking his lip ring as she glared her emotions into his eyes. "I have had_ enough_ of people using riddles on me, deceiving me, and promising th—_God!_ 'Promise?' Promise! There is not a word I hate more!! And now you saunter on by when I can't even hold my tears in and just kick me when I'm already face down in the dirt! I'm so damn tired of people playing me! People like you—" She pointed her weapon at Jason, who didn't move, seeing tears dribble down her cheeks. "You're the people that screwed the world over!"

Her friends held their breath, eyes pushed wide to the max at this change in Aoife.

"False hope," Aoife continued, her voice shaking as a tear slipped cold out of her eye. "...is so much worse that despair. So don't talk like you understand me. No one does."

The ward chocked, gripping her fingers in between her eyes, trembling as the memory of Oblivion stung back, the burn in her heart gushing out tears. Feebly she sunk to the ground and threw a weak punch in the ground. Rinoa watched her somberly, eyes waving through emotions.

Zack lowered his head, searching the ground before running for Jason. Stunned, Zell and Rinoa watched in time to see Zack leap up to his level and flash to him like lightning. Before Jason could flicker an eye, the older guy's fist crushed into his jaw in a colossal pow.

He gawked out, drops of black blood flying as he got knocked off the edge. Before he fell the Weaver grabbed Zack's ankles.

Aoife looked up, confused. Zack gasped as his stomach lurched, propelling his arms around to not tip over. Tasting iron, the Heartless touched a hand to the side of his mouth, feeling a tiny line of blood. His eyes widened in surprise, hardly able to believe it.

"You..." The Fair blinked to him. "You made me bleed."

Zack watched warily at Jason's strangely calm fascination. Forgetting her sprain Aoife ran forward, the Keyblade disappearing.

"Zack!"

The ex-SOLDIER roused out of his stare at Aoife's voice, searching to his side for her eyes. Before he found them however, Jason reached his hand up, scratching his fingers in his pocket before pulling the key chain. Zack gasped, trying to stop him and not send him falling with the Hunter. He didn't have to worry; throwing a smirk up to him, Jason let himself tip over, going completely parallel.

Everyone gasped. Zack reached down—not for him, but the key chain. Instantly Jason fell away, throwing his only resource for a weapon into the distance.

"Find me if you can," Jason taunted, putting a finger to his lips. In a blink of eye he disappeared. No portals, no tricks. Just...blended into the sky he was falling in. Zack slowly pulled his hand back. He could still hear Jason's pants chains, growing fainter and fainter. He was still falling, but disguised with...

"Color," Zack whispered in fear.

"Zack!"

Rinoa and Zell ran up behind Aoife, all looking up at him.

"What now?" Zell said. "We can't just let him get away! He's a Heartless; what if he trys to go after Aerith and the others?"

Zack gripped down on the edge. As the word left Zell's mouth minor Heartless surrounded the trio. Rinoa's eyes popped wide at the darkness.

"Aoife!"

She looked up to her brother, now standing tall and looking down, wind brushing into his spikes and clothes.

"I need a sword."

The girl gawked a moment before nodding.

"Your old sword?" she asked, carefully drawing her hand up as Zell brought up his fists.

"Nah. Nothing can replace it. But something similar is all I need. Besides..." He turned to her with a soft smile, a sword shining to life in her hands. "I don't want the Keyblade."

Faexio lifted her eyebrows while her light cracked a proud smile. She hopped back and threw the sword up to him, the blade circling shines until Zack caught it with one hand. Zack beamed, swinging it out once before setting it close to his forehead. Faexio frowned, not recognizing such a mediative action. Before she could ask Aoife to ask the warrior hooked it on his back, getting as close to the edge as possible. (1)

Rinoa stepped forward only to be caught by Aoife, seeing Heartless surround. Ignoring the dark creatures, Zack gave the kids a sweet smile.

"Take care of each other."

Zell raised eyebrow as everyone (including the Heartless) watched the strong heart wave once before diving off the side of the castle like Super Zack.

Zack can not fly.

Chaos kinda broke out.

"ZACK!!" Rinoa screamed as the Heartless blankly stared down.

"Dude, Aerith is gonna kill us later!" Zell yelled, holding his head in panic. Faexio rolled her eyes.

"DUDE, the Heartless are gonna kill US if we don't do something!!" Aoife screeched, hitting him upside the head rather sharply.

"What do we do?!" Zell shouted, shaking her shoulders. Aoife pushed him off and hit him swiftly.

"WE KILL THE HEARTLESS, SMART ONE!!"

"_STOP ATTACKING EACH OTHER AND ATTACK THEM!!_" Rinoa positively screamed in their ears, flushed at the conversation. Aoife and Zell rolled their eyes at her after recovering from an almost heart attack. Rinoa stuck her tongue out, the Heartless now sensing them. "Come on, I'd rather not use my powers. I might lose control or..."

"Don't worry Riri," Aoife said, getting into her stance. "We'll rip them to shreds."

"You know, I have a better idea," Zell said calmly, arms folded behind his back.

The girls blinked to him back stepping more and more before turning around and running away like a maniac.

"I'm going to fly, later!!" he yelled as he got more distance and jumped off the castle.

The Heartless now focused on the girls.

"Zell just jumped off the castle," Aoife whispered with a sweat drop, Faexio appearing next to her.

"Humans can't fly...," Faexio said quietly, looking incredibly at the last two humans left.

"..."

"..."

"We're so screwed," Aoife mumbled, shaking her head. As one she and Rinoa turned their heads around. The Heartless twitched at them. They paled, frozen at the creatures before turning around and running away madly, screaming like girls.

Well they are girls so there was nothing weird about it.

"They're still following us, Rinoa!"

"AAAHHHH!!"

"Oh my God, that means Zack is dead! AGAIN!!"

"And Ze—Wait, _what?!_ What do you mean?"

"Like I care 'bout his dumb ass! Run!"

_Gee, I can really feel the love between you all_, Faexio injected in Aoife's head.

"SHUT UP!" Aoife yelled.

"I didn't say anything!"

"OW!"

"I'm guessing this is a bad time to ask for your approval on Leon while we're running for our lives?"

"MAH ANKLE'S BLEEDING!!"

"What?"

"I'M DYING HERE GIRL!!"

"No, you're not! Get your sanity back together, Aoife!"

"Excuse me?!" Aoife shouted over to her before grabbing her arm once. "I woke up this morning to weirdos in my bed after having a freaky awakening, I got my older brother back from the dead, I got my heart even more broken and I'm really depressed and never gonna love again, I almost got killed by a scary blood thirsty bastard, I got a messed up Keyblade, found you in a coma and as a sorceress of all the possibilities, and now I'm being a pansy and running like a damsel in distress. In other words, yes, I have lost it!!"

Rinoa kept her peace, trying to digest Aoife's words. Aoife looked over her shoulder and grabbed Rinoa's arm warmer.

"You know what, screw it. We're jumping."

"Huh?!" Rinoa looked very scared. She pulled her eyes straight ahead to see the ground give away to nothing. Aoife kept sprinting ahead, squeezing her arm. "Aoife, no, I don't—"

"Let's go!"

With that, before Rinoa could protest, Aoife flung the both of them off the castle and into the wind.

Unfortunately, the Heartless jumped after them.

Somewhere on a ledge high up, Rajani ran a hand over her face. Alexia had fallen to her knees, laughing like a maniac.

"Your light is so stupid!" she laughed, wiping tears out of her eyes as Rajani kept her head bowed in shame. "I can see where you get it from now."

Alexia jumped her legs in the air, avoiding Rajani's sword.

* * *

Free falling had to be one of the coolest thing Aoife had experience yet. The fog shifted with the winds, chilling and tearing around the girls falling face first in the sky. The Gypsy squinted, her robes slashing into her legs with her heart thundering underneath the layers of sleek leather and her blood electrocuting adrenaline to the tips of her numbing body.

Finally silence.

"Aoife!"

'There goes my minute of peace,' Aoife thought with an eye roll. She spun around in the air to face Rinoa, slapping her hair out of her face.

"Huh?!"

"Do you have a plan?!" Rinoa yelled through the air, her hair slashing across her face.

"You do have magic to save us, right?"

"No!"

"What?! I thought you were just being modest earlier!" Aoife screamed through the roaring gusts. "Else I wouldn't have done this!"

"No, I wasn't!" Rinoa screamed in horror. "Like I said, I don't know how to use it. And if I did I won't be able to control it anyway!!"

Aoife stared at her for a few more seconds. Then she looked out, petrified as they kept flying down for their deaths into pancakes.

Her stomach growled unwillingly.

_I'm going to die? This is so unfair_.

'I'm gonna miss you Fae.' Aoife did the sign of the cross, the ground in sight.

_Er, I have a confession to make. _Aoife opened her eyes, ceasing her praying. _Honestly...I think you're very weird and dense, Zell needs a haircut, I don't like the Twilight series at all, and I think Saix is the hottest thing ever. I confessed...so now I can die happily. Yay!_

Aoife's expression had frozen, eyes stuck on nothing in particular.

'Wait, what do you m—'

SPLASH!

Gigantic splashes shot up like mountains of navy blue glass as Rinoa and Aoife pummeled in the water, near the lift that lead up to the entrance of the castle and that cave thing below. They were saved...until the Heartless plopped into the water.

Aoife kicked in the dense liquid, holding her breath and trying to find a streak of azure that would indicate Rinoa was near by. Only a black bob or two were nearby with pale yellow eyes.

"Oh cr—" Aoife chocked and held her throat, bubbles floating up. She closed her stinging eyes, kicking around. Far away near a wall Rinoa swam up, eyes hurting like Aoife's.

'Damn, I can't see and can't breath.'

_Hold on._

Her arms fell limp, arcing her back as Faexio took over. The Heartless paddled closer to her curiously. One Shadow halted when icy emerald eyes blazed back at them, an arm raised a shotgun at it, black hair smearing around in trance-like way.

Rinoa broke the surface, coughing with her hair plastered to her face. She wiped her eyes, breathing in air.

"Aoife?" she said sluggishly, looking around.

The creature twitched its antenna as the Angel smirked haughtily, mouthing one word:

"Ciao."

_BOOM! _

If Faexio wasn't a Nobody and couldn't control metal, that shot would not have worked. The Heartless looked like swiss cheese before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. Faexio twisted around. Upside down she squinted an eye near the shotgun and blasted another powerful bullet at another Heartless before twisting around diagonally, making quick work of the darkness.

Rinoa backstroked as hearts floated out of the water and into the air before disappearing, watching in open-mouthed wonder. She swam around, the water disturbed under her for a few moments.

"Aoife!" she called out, water drops falling from her eyelashes. Something splashed behind her and bonked her on the head. Rinoa turned around, seeing dark green eyes smiling at her. She narrowed her eyes at them then grinned, holding her hand up.

"You're amazing, Faexio," Rinoa praised. Faexio blinked at the hand until she smiled back and high fived her.

"Thank you. Now let's go find Zell and Zack."

Rinoa nodded, letting her lead the way. They pulled out of the water and ran to the lift control. Rinoa rushed on as Faexio gave back control to Aoife, who hurried on the rising lift. They shook the water out of their hair, fluffing out their clothes as best they could when they reached the top.

Aoife pointed ahead. "Look!" Past the gate Zell avoided a blast of dark power, running up and punching it to black smoke; he seemed fine and dry. "Zell!"

He looked to his right and breathed out in joy and relief before grinning.

"Yoooo!" He raised an arm up."What took you so long?" he asked as they ran up to his side. Aoife put her fists, sliding in front of him, leaving a smeared trail of blood from her ankle. The remaining Heartless stared at her in hunger.

"Oh you know, the usual," Rinoa said, flipping her hair back. "Being crazy and doing the usual."

Zell laughed, shaking his head. He clasped Aoife's shoulder, making her jump and look behind.

"I can handle them. Now step back and watch the pro."

Aoife let out a "hmph!" but let him charge ahead instead, curling her toes as the pain of the sprain came back to her. She folded down, holding her throbbing ankle bent out.

"Aoife?" Rinoa lowered her head, kneeling down beside her quickly. She wiped her hair back off her sweating forehead. "Where are you Leon?"

She jerked her head up with Aoife in a gasping cry, seeing Zell stop and stare at something ahead. There was no one else around. But that didn't explain how a razor-sharp ring of ice was whizzing through the air for Zell's throat. Aoife tried to stand but fell over—that was too fast for Zell to avoid.

"Zell!!"

Aoife closed her eyes as Rinoa ran out to him. She staggered to a stop as someone cried out from above. She stared up with wide eyes to see Zack falling, holding his sword down in front of him. She jumped back right when he landed in front of Zell and chopped the ring away.

"Woohoo!!" Zack cheered, raising his sword up and spinning it up and around a few times before hooking it back on his back. (2)

_A 10 for the landing. A ? for the pose._

"Thanks man," Zell mumbled, still shaken at near death. Zack turned around and nodded, breathing loudly. He stared up, fumbling his feet in circles for the Hunter. His eyes caught Aoife on the ground, holding her ankle.

"Aoife!" He ran for her, pushing past Zell, who followed close behind. He crouched in front of her, holding her arms. "Hey, you shouldn't be fighting. You need to get inside."

Surprisingly Aoife nodded, not liking how crappy she felt. Rinoa slipped an arm around her waist and hoisted her up.

"Come to me."

Zack lifted his head, heart pounded at the smooth voice. Chains sounded in the air. Right behind him.

"No!" Zell cried as Jason blended back in front of their eyes. Zack pulled on his instincts, grabbing the girls and using his body as a shield right before hundreds of icicles raged into his sword, some spiking in his sweating back.

Jason smiled in pleasure before, in slow motion, dodging to the side and silently stepping behind the attacking Zell. Zell barely registered the guy had disappeared before Jason's warm palm pushed on the back.

It was light like a tap but it sent him flying at the power, smashing into Zack and the others before flying off the edge, down to the Rising Waterfalls.

This was no push-over "emo."

* * *

The novice sorceress, hot-headed blonde, spiky-haired swordsman, and tired-out Forgotton collapsed onto a small stony platform. Zack got up on his hands and knees, groaning as the others recovered from the horrifying fall.

"Damn it. That hurt like hell," Zell whined, rubbing the back of his head. Aoife shook her head.

"Next time, don't call people emo, Zell."

"What did I do? I was being—"

"Knock it off, you guys," Rinoa moaned, swaying to her feet and rubbing her back. Zack frowned and stared at the ground, wondering if he met his match again. He flinched, the memories of the Mako Reactor flooding back.

"Don't get so serious on me."

Zack looked down, curling his fingers tighter around the sword's hilt as he swung it out. On the archway below in front of a pond Jason tilted his chin up, composed as he gestured a hand out. "Let those Jenova cells in you take over... That's your best option, Zack."

"Shut up!" Zack screamed, jumping off the rising platform to attack from above. "I will never give in to that thing."

Jason sighed.

"Zack?" Aoife breathed, frightened. Jason stiffened, smirking confidently before letting himself fall back off the archway. Again, he abruptly disappeared into the scenery, his chains the only indication he was still around. Rinoa gasped, scanning in vain for the Heartless.

"Dammit! What is he?!" Aoife asked the air getting colder and colder as Jason's chains rattled with his movements.

_He can seep ice into the air to affect his opponents. Like Vexen._

"Zack!" Aoife yelled.

"Where is he?" Zell said, shaken but keeping his fists ready for an attack. Aoife kept turning, listening for Jason's chimes over the rush of the waterfalls.

"Guys, be quiet."

Everyone looked over to Zack, who stood poised at the edge of their platform.

"I can't use sight against him. I need to listen for him, so no one make a sound."

_He can tear him down with sound, _Faexio reassured when Aoife stepped forward.

"I-I, I can't just stand here! Nii-san, let me help," Aoife pleaded stubbornly. She shook her head, wiping her forehead. Sensing something thanks to her new powers Rinoa gasped and whirled her around, her azure cape smearing over her leather. Aoife paused, glancing over before trying to follow her eyes. "Ri—"

Something with the force of a bullet cut the air in half and pushed in between Aoife's shoulder blades, exploding a screaming pain into her skeleton. She almost gasped, but pain was already dazzling stars before she blacked out. Zell lost his voice, seeing her fly off the edge like a rag doll.

"NO! _Aoife!!_" the sorceress shouted, tears in her eyes. She could never keep up in battle and with her new powers she didn't know how to control it and help.

Rinoa screaming her name woke her up and pulled Aoife's wits together, blinking wildly to see herself flying off the edge for the hard water below. Her heart jumped to her throat, a sick sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach while the wind stole all the noise around her. She flipped in the air, fingers fumbling everywhere for something solid. And suddenly one hand latched around an edge, one of the white platforms.

Aoife squeaked in pain as her body slammed into the side from the clumsy turn around, blood from her ankle tossing in an arch over the water. Pebbles and dirt fell into her widened eyes, pasting over the setting sun watching them. Her back felt wet, something cool dripping down the backs of her legs.

Aoife growled, frustrated as she blinked rapidly, using her free hand to clean her face.

"Aoife!!" Zack yelled, looking down and around for his sister, now on the top of the rising waterfalls. Aoife looked up, still a bit blinded by the dirt and sunset directly in her eyes, ignoring the threat of death somewhere near by.

"I'm okay! Take care of yourself Zack!" the once ward shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. "I've got my friends so I'll be okay!"

Zack nodded though his mako eyes were concerned. He gripped his new sword before dodging an ice ring Jason kicked at him from the air. Slowly as he took a deep breath, Zack brought the hilt of his sword to his forehead, closing his eyes.

"Hold on to your dreams," he said quietly, echoing Angeal's dying words, "Never forget your pride."

Jason blinked, stuck in his captive heart as he sunk through the air. Zack brought the sword away with a determined face, hearing the chains. Aoife stared at his fighting brother in awe, taking in the words. She touched her free hand to her pocket where Braska's sphere rested.

"'Never forget your pride.'" Aoife looked over to the orangish sun, dark eyebrows creased. "'Your journey begins at Sunset, after the burning midday.'" Aoife sighed at the bitter comparison to her experience. "So that's what it meant..."

'And I swore it on my heart to Demyx we'd all be together again...maybe...that's it. My heart.'

_What?_

Aoife summoned her broken Keyblade out, her other arm cramping up. She stared at it and smiled wisely. She dug it into the side, lifting her upper body up.

'All the bits I tore off. Those...I think my heart's the key...for them.'

_Your heart pieces?_

The Nobody saw the corner of her smirk. 'A piece for each Nobody.'

Faexio gasped, eyes dilating. Aoife scuffed her arms over the edge, huffing as she gripped and pulled herself up more—she seriously needed rest, after the past two days she had been through. She looked up but couldn't see Zell or Rinoa up at the highest platform. Grunting, she dug her nails in the cracks of the platform to pull a knee over the edge when someone slammed their booted foot on her fingers.

Aoife screamed hoarsely, losing feeling in her fingers as a Hunters' cape flapped in the dry wind.

"Hello, 'hikari.'"

Aoife looked up, the gleam of a silver sword winking back twilight.

Zell jerked his head up, looking to the side. He threw himself in front of Rinoa, raising his fists.

"Who the hell are you?" The Hunter's hood was off, her yellow eyes taunting the young fighters, tossing a jet of water in the air before waving to them with a nice smile. Zell rubbed his nose; she was probably the most beautiful woman out there.

"The Thief of Hearts: Alexia. Nice to meet you." Zell tensed his body as she studied Rinoa intently, opening her mouth. "So you've finally become a sorceress? Good. That means I can free my husband soon from that prison." The girl raised her eyebrows as the Hunter continued, taking a few steps to the side, watching the castle far away. "Don't worry, I'm not as savage as a typical Heartless and I'd rather not use my Sin element on you all. I honestly hate it," Alexia sighed, rubbing her cheek. She reached for her back pocket and brought out her leather gloves, slipping them on. Zell frowned, wondering if she was a better martial artist than he. "I just want to be surrounded by light again, so..."

She stretched her hand out for Rinoa, who leveled her arm in front of her, taking a step back.

"Let's not do this the hard way, ok?" Alexia ended with a smile though her yellow eyes were smoky and mysterious. "I just need you to do something for me, a personal request Rinoa. For my love. Surely you can understand that, no?"

The sorceress dropped her shoulders, detecting no evil in her. She dropped her arm but Zell slid over in front of her, jumping in his battle stance. Alexia rolled her eyes.

"Alright then." She snapped her arms in her own stance, pushing her hair behind her shoulders. She waved him to come close. "Show me your moves, boy."

He didn't waste another second to destroy a Heartless. Zell ran for her, fist raised to punch her to the ground. But Alexia dodged at the last second. Zell shuddered, hearing her smirk as she avoided the attack before being kicked in the back from behind. Zell lost his footing, tripping to a stop. Cursing he landed on his palms and spun around. Without thinking he kicked his feet out, gutting an approaching Alexia.

Rinoa ran back up the stairs as the dark-skinned woman stumbled back from the smack, holding a hand to her stomach. She fell to one knee, trying to breath straight. She jerked up when the sound of pounding sneakers reached her ears. Bringing one hand back, she summoned waters, letting it swirl in power before releasing it out on Zell.

Rinoa's hair fluttered over the angel wings printed on the back of her sleeveless duster sweater as her friend got pummeled by the stream of water. She looked in horror as Zell got flung away like Aoife did, mouthing wordlessly. She urged herself to cast something, anything to save him from falling. She looked down at her hands, eyes round in fear.

Suddenly she glared over at the Hunter, curling her arm up near her face before putting it out.

"Maelstrom!!"

"Huh?" Alexia stared in shock to Rinoa, seeing some dark orb pull and twist in the air right in front of her before releasing. Alexia crinched in pain, hugging herself as she fell to her hands and knees, body rattled weak from such powerful magic.

Rinoa tore her eyes away.

"Zell?!"

"That just took a huge chuck out of my health," Alexia mumbled, staring down at her hand as Rinoa ran to the edge. She curled her toes around the edge, peering down.

Her face broke: she saw nothing.

"ZELL!"

* * *

**Woo! I'm ending it there for now. Yay for a huge suspenseful cliffy!! I love throwing those at you XD**

**I hope it wasn't crapola with screaming lol. And yes, you WILL find out what is a Forgotton NEXT TIME! I promise it'll be in the next chapter. Come on y'all, use your imagination and try at guess it. Not you _muffnbootz. _Keep it to yourself. And yes, Genesis IS Alexia's husband! Why? Because it's my story. And I like it. I'm so nice, giving my OC such a hottie for a mate lol! I'm surprised no one guessed it; I was throwing hints right in your face and no one got it -.- **

(1) I tell you, he has a magnetic back. How else did he carry around the Buster Sword?

(2) Remember Cloud's victory pose?

**FF009**


	29. Forgottons, Tea and the Key

**FF009: Holy snap-crackle-pop fudge sickles!! I am sorry for the wait. Again. Hurricane Ike walloped my power out for a week. And the stairs off my beach house. AGAIN! And in Texas, it can get really hot. Not to mention the humidity. Not fun. But I'm back...Now who should do it? Demyx, do the disclaimer. Or the sitar dies!**

**Demyx: Fine. FaerieFighter009 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. She owns this story and the OCs, except Anomi, who is muffnbootz' OC! (yanks sitar away) Now where's my cookie?**

**FF009: Er, I gave it to Roxas...he was angsting again. Oh, and coughcoughZexionAxelconfrontationcoughCOUGHCOUGH!! A-hem...you didn't hear it from me.**

**Demyx: ...?**

* * *

**Forgottons, Tea and the Key**

**-0-0-0-0-**

Zack jumped and swung his sword through another of Jason's ice swords, shattering it into thousands of ice crystals. The impact sent the sun's rays into thousands of directions, forcing both young men to shut their eyes. Twisting his body Zack looked around his shoulders; the Hunter camouflaged with the colors of the world again. He walked out, hand over his eyes to shield them from the raining ice crystals, and looked down, clear water pushing on his ankles.

Rajani leapt backwards, twirling her sword around in one hand to blind the sunset at the recovering Aoife. She was the complete opposite of her light: composed, calculating and cool. She rolled her wrist around again and stared at Aoife glaring in incredible rage.

"Even after I warned you, you still are weak at heart," Rajani said quietly. "Some whore who can't stop being so pitiful. And I was born from you..."

Her eyes widened before Aoife's fist slammed into her face. Though her body shook violently to stay up she didn't fall, keeping her eyes closed.

"Not bad, Aoife," she admitted in a strain. Aoife narrowed her eyes, pissed beyond anything today, pissed at herself. Whether it was herself or Rajani she didn't know.

Rajani gripped down on the hilt of her sword, and, sinking to one knee, swung it out in a horizontal arch. Aoife got cut back rather deeply, her eyes blanking out at the cut raining out more of her blood in front of her. Rajani's eyes flashed a darker silver.

"If that's the limit of the light's strength, then I'm glad I'm a darkling...a 'monster' as everybody says," she said easily, her hair flying over her face from the rush of the attack. She grabbed her sword fully and disappeared in her shadow. Appearing she jumped in the air over Aoife, who was clutching her stomach, now on her knees.

In half a breath Rajani blinked away and was behind her.

"You lose."

Aoife closed her eyes, a drop of sweat trickling down her face. She didn't fight it, almost welcoming it. She heard the sword's whistle in the air. But the metal didn't meet her skin, only the sound of Rajani's struggling and the body heat of another covering her, along with heavy breathing and her brother's scent.

"Nii-san?"

"You..." Rajani echoed in quiet surprise, the sword limp in her hands.

Aoife opened her eyes, only able to see the side of Zack's chest, his head resting on top of hers while he stared up at Rajani. He kept trying to breath straight, shining eyes cast upon the darkling as he kept his body a shield between her sword and his sister.

"Why..." Rajani's mouth was dry, her will abandoning her under his good eyes. Seeing Aoife be the sister she could have been, under his brotherly protection. Suddenly she cringed in pain and clutched her head, her sword falling.

Zack widened his eyes, loosening his embrace on Aoife as this Aoife look-a-like staggered away. Touched, he stood up and stepped cautiously to her, holding his hand out to her. He almost touched his fingertips to her shoulders when she gasped in a high hiccup, her eyes closing at once. She was lost in a vision.

With a gasp Alexia sharply turned her head down to Rajani, a breeze blowing her fine hair back. Rinoa stopped staring at the water for Zell and focused on her. After a few seconds the Heartless brushed her hair behind her ear, revealing her ruby earring.

Rinoa frowned determinedly at her, eyes wavering with emotions.

"My friends will get hurt if we don't stop the fight, Rinoa," Alexia said politely, bowing her head to her once. "I would ask you to help me knock some sense in them before Leon does it himself. I don't want to see them get killed. We came here to have a _friendly_ talk with you all. We just had to see if you were willing to fight, even divided, to see if you could handle the situation. But only if Aoife accepts who she is."

Rinoa narrowed her eyes, not moving. "Situation?"

Alexia sighed, blinking the sunset out of her eyes.

"Please. We—"

"Why should I help you, a Heartless? You're just like any other monster," Rinoa retaliated, springing up on her feet. Alexia kept staring at her though her arms were limp at her sides. "You've been trying to kill my friends and destroy our home. Give me a break, you're the bad guys."

With that Rinoa raised her hand and threw a glistening ray of ice at her. Right when it released from her pale hand Jason appeared and caught it .

Rinoa jumped, losing her breath as he taunted her with his eyes.

"Thank you for the compliments," Jason said with a bit of a flirtatious smirk. Rinoa glared with as much detest as she could. He smiled with a coy look in his eyes, crushing her ice spell in his hands. Rinoa gasped before stepping back, keeping her arms up as Jason shook his hand

"My gosh, you're all talk and no action, honey," Alexia scoffed, rubbing the side of her face like a cat. Rinoa opened her mouth to speak. The black woman smiled mischievously before expertly tearing her cape off. Without warning she threw it over the teen before leaping for her, grabbing her easily in a secure, strong hold.

"Let. Me. GO!" Rinoa shouted under the cloth, struggling bitterly under her iron grip, hearing the air howl as Alexia jumped in the air. "Let me go, I said let me go!!"

"Jason, get to Rajani! Another premonition is actin' up on her!" Rinoa heard Alexia call over her shoulder. The Hunter landed on a platform and jumped again.

"Hey!"

"Hi," Alexia said right back. Rinoa tried to kick out but she couldn't reach.

"This isn't very 'friendly,' you know!" Rinoa tossed over her back, breathless.

"Really? Friends don't kidnap you to surprise you on your birthday?"

"Ha ha ha."

Rinoa could hear the laughter in the woman's sigh. They landed again but this time Alexia planted her feet down.

"Anomi, did you get him already?" Alexia yelled down. Rinoa jerked her head up then realized she still was wrapped up like a mummy. There were a lot of splashes far down, a girl's annoyed grumbling barely audible over it. "Anomi!"

"He's so heavy!" Anomi yelled, frustrated, pulling up Zell out of the water with one eye closed. "Can't you help me?"

"I already have one."

"Well you're _WAY_ stronger than me!"

"...oh, right!" Alexia said bashfully, laughing it off. Anomi only glared up at her, waiting with hands on her hips. "If I get you something shiny tomorrow, will that make up for this?" Alexia batted supposedly innocent eyes. Well, it made Anomi laugh a little. She nodded up to her before dragging Zell in a dark portal. The sound of a sword clicking behind Alexia (in front of Rinoa's muffled face) made her jerk up, the charm of a lion swinging at the end of the sword's black hilt.

"Let her go," a man's voice warned darkly.

"Leon?!" Rinoa cried.

"Oh?" Alexia muttered in amusement, looking over her shoulder. "The knight comes to save his sorceress? How chivalrous." Leon swung the gunblade. Alexia ducked and turned, one arm around Rinoa as she threw her other hand out to freeze Leon in mid-attack. She put the hand over her heart. "Whew! That was too close..."

Zack could only stare at Rajani, who was finally gaining back her eyesight with much struggling. Breathing heavy, she glanced around.

"Tell him, Aoife." Aoife blinked her doe eyes, not able to think beyond the pain in her ankle and stomach at the particular moment. Rajani bit down on her teeth, balling her fists. "Tell him what I am, why don't you? Or do you have the guts?"

"What?" Zack whispered, shaking his head. He stared over at the silver eyes. "Back off my sister. You tell me who you are," he ordered sternly, taking a step forward. Rajani looked up to him, immediately the anger replaced with fear, but most of all sorrow. Zack's face softened and he walked to her. "Are you...?"

At once Rajani kicked dirt in his eyes, jumping away in a cold sweat as he wiped at his eyes, coughing. In mid-air she got caught by Jason.

"Rajani."

"Let me run away, Jason!" Rajani said, voice blended in a warning and plea. Jason stared intensely down at her, his only visible eye glowing in tender care.

"And be like Aoife?"

Rajani stopped resisting, stuck to the core. She breathed in and looked him in the eye. "No."

Jason smirked slyly, his lip ring catching the light. "Do what you gotta do, my Queen."

"Shut up, you ass," Rajani said instead of a thank you and leapt out of his arms, gracefully falling down in front of Zack. Her cape fluttered in a tangle around her baggy jeans. Unwillingly she opened her eyes up to Zack's bewildered expression.

"It's Rajani. I...I'm Aoife's...shadow."

Zack lowered his arms, registering the facial resemblance. "Heartless?"

"No," she corrected, "I was born before them. That's not the correct term for me." Loosening her shoulders Rajani sheathed her sword and pivoted around to him. "This is going to take a while to sink in and understand. Why don't we sit and talk about the situation?" Forcing a smile she held her sheathed sword out and tossed on the ground at his feet. She smirked to someone past Zack's shoulder, causing him to turn around. Aerith, high above, was running out, eyes only on Zack.

"Or do you want someone here to die?"

Zack whirled back around. Jason picked up a now fainted Aoife, blood smearing on his shirt. He raised his eyebrows and titled his head to the side, instantly looking angelic, even with his dyed green hair and lip ring.

Alexia jumped in front of him, Rinoa draped on one shoulder. A blue-haired girl appeared out of a dark portal, dragging a dripping wet Zell by the collar.

"Well? Act like light or fight like the dark?" Jason asked up to him. Rajani walked up to Zack's side, staring up at Aerith judging the length of a drop and jump to where Leon was now unfrozen.

Zack put his hands on his hips, looking down. He sighed loudly.

* * *

He pulled on the silver drawstrings of his coat, tugging down his hood and turned the corner. Fiddling with it a second more he dropped his fingers, pacing ahead steadily. He focused his eyes on the plain, shining white walls around him.

Left, right, left, right...back right.

The boots thumped without any squeaking to distract him. The silver chain stayed still under his leather robe, but the pendant that he acquired glowed warmth like he was near the sun.

Pausing, his hand went back to touch his chest. At once he felt the surge of pure warmth strengthen, chimes of laughter and that unique, floral scent filling up his emptiness. It made him pause no matter what when he touched the 'pendant.' Something shifting ahead of him made him stare ahead.

Someone was sauntering through the corridor unhooded, their arms folded behind the back. He saw a streak of white in the waves of thick black hair.

Like a reflex, he started to pull his arm up to reach even though yards away.

"Are you alright?"

Axel curled his fingers tight, letting his eyes dart to the right, where Zexion leaned against the wall, coolly caring. Axel quickly looked ahead again, catching his breath with high hopes.

Too high of hopes: the dream was gone.

Zexion lazily stared over to the end of the hall and looked back.

"There's no one there," he confirmed, tapping a finger to his nose. The red head turned to him fully. Something in the conversational tone of Zexion's voice didn't reach his dark velvet eyes, which were disturbed in calculating distrust.

Scheming.

Axel swallowed, staring at his eyes from under the safety of his hood. The Schemer blinked once, waiting for him to speak.

He pushed out a little cocky laugh, taking a casual step to the side.

"What are you doing on our floors, Zexion?" After a couple seconds he answered.

"I was doing patrol, and was worried about the aboveground levels since you all so easily let Number 0 run in and out," he said without a blink of an eye, even though he knew and supported the fact that he helped the ward run away. It was worth it to see Axel look away, shifting back. Zexion folded his arms walking up. "Hunters and Keybladers could be sneaking around here and you wouldn't know." Axel narrowed his burning eyes, watching him stop behind him from the corner of his eyes. He sighed lightly. "Maybe it was a mistake."

Axel turned around to him once again, glaring fiery annoyance over to him. Zexion was staring down, face pulled hard in tired...love?

"The ward...of Organization XIII."

He wished he hadn't turned around. The air felt alive just at the speaking of that girl, filling all the empty spaces in between.

"Aoife...what about her?" he asked, lifting his chin. Zexion flicked his eyes to the space between them, noting how he didn't say her name the way he used to.

"Where is it?"

Axel simply lifted an eyebrow, trying to pull out as many words as he could from Zexion.

Zexion raised his icy eyes straight to his.

"Her heart-piece, Axel."

Was that a challenge Axel heard in his voice? Anger? Jealously? Lo—

Axel gripped his fists tight; he would not think that emotion. It was impossible, no matter how strongly they could remember. He was 'the master of illusions'—he could where any face he could reach. That's what he told himself. That's what he was doing. But staring Zexion down, he could see any fake ruse. And it...scared him.

Yes. Afraid.

He hated it, was afraid of it, the biggest mystery: what Zexion thought of Aoife. Was it enough to make him, him of all Nobodies, feel...?

Pulling up a smirk, Axel sneered down at him. "Heart-piece?" he laughed. "That doesn't ring any bells."

Zexion narrowed his eyes, biting down on his tongue. Something in Axel's smirk foreshadowed something dangerous, his fingers tapping his chest.

"Even though I failed the official mission, I'm not going to let her run from the Flurry of Dancing Flames. I have my reasons for wanting to find her again, and not for Xemnas."

Life unfroze in Zexion's eyes.

"Axel, you can't be serious..."

"It's our private, personal problem: Me, and Aoife. Got it memorized? _You_ aren't part of the equation," Axel warned with burning eyes, though his voice was crisped in mockery.

Zexion's eyes hide whatever thoughts were running in his head. He was so still Axel gave him another confident smirk and turned on his feet, tapping where Aoife's heart-piece hung on the chain underneath his robes. He waved a hand back over his shoulder.

"I'll tell her to send you a piece of her heart to you as a postcard when I find her again," Axel said as if he told him he was going on vacation. Laughing coldly to himself, Axel didn't hear Zexion rouse a few steps to him.

"Don't ever hurt her again, Axel."

Axel froze. He heard the rustle of Zexion's robes, turning his back to his.

"Is that a threat?" Axel asked, the challenge stealing the air in the hall.

"What is she to you?" Zexion asked instead, keeping his back turned to him.

"Like I said, you're not a part of that equation."

"Then I'll make myself a part of that equation."

Zexion walked away, a dark portal appearing at the end of the hall. Axel glanced over his shoulder. Not even looking back at Number VIII, he added in the chilliest, most threatening tone: "And take you out of it."

"Like you could touch me, bookworm."

"You will not hurt her again," Zexion swore fiercely, pausing and glancing back. "Actions speak louder than words...heart breaker."

Axel's eyes widened a second, now sure he had something to do with her escape and knowledge of her condition. But he let out a "tch" when the portal faded. Composing himself he walked on in the direction he saw the dream wander, not looking back either. Though not said aloud and in public, though a part of the same goal for Kingdom Hearts, they turned their backs on each other.

Silently, secretly, most dangerously, once they turned their backs on each other, the race for the Gypsy was on.

And there are no rules in this race.

* * *

Now, to say the current situation was uncomfortable was an understatement, Yuffie thought.

Looking out at the guests in the library, all sitting in a circle on the ground near the windows by the stairs. The 'merry' circle of guests included three Hunters, two Forgottons, one sorceress, one martial artist whose skills Yuffie questioned, and one ex-First Class SOLDIER that reminded her strongly of Cloud. All the guests had cups of warm tea in front of them. Each of their reactions to it was hilarious, but Yuffie kept herself from intruding on it.

Her eyes switched to the window, the sun falling even deeper into the horizon. It was almost night time.

Cid would be returning soon with Leon.

Oh great Leviathan; Yuffie knew from personal experience to drink tea when Cid gives you tea. It didn't seem like the guests were going to go on that piece of advise. So when Cid came back, Yuffie would split like the ninja she was and run for the hills. And there were no hills in Hollow Bastion that she could remember.

Yuffie was sitting on the rail on the second floor near the stairs, swinging her legs out. Belle was standing behind her, staring down at the new source of entertainment. Aerith walked up the stairs now, looking exhausted. Yuffie stared up, swinging her legs once.

"I healed Aoife's stomach, and tried to do everything I could for her ankle, but I had to use the elixir." Aerith smiled graciously at the princess of heart. "Thank you, Belle. That elixir you found fixed Aoife up back to normal."

Belle smiled with a laugh. "The least I can do."

Aerith nodded and walked up next to Yuffie.

"Still—"

"Yep," Yuffie answered under her breath, watching the ring of fighters.

Alexia was being a good guest and drinking the tea with good manners. Rajani looked at hers like it was an enemy waiting to attack her. Rinoa sipped on hers a little, flickering her eyes at everyone, nervous at the huge awkward silence. Zell really didn't like tea—he preferred soda...really, he just wanted a hot dog right now, so he kinda ignored his and looked around like Rinoa.

Zack wanted to drink the tea. He really did. But he didn't know the proper etiquette (the curse of being in the Shinra army for years)...and he didn't want to ask someone for help because of the awkward silence made him feel awkward. Aoife, after that nasty slice Rajani took at her, didn't want to put anything in her stomach. Jason and Anomi...were definitely something; both had many, many empty sugar packs in front of them, now stirring it all in their tea. Apparently, the similarities between the two didn't end at the noisy Tripp pants. No one was talking to each other.

"Still awkward," Aerith sighed, Belle laughing in her hand behind them.

Yuffie stopped swinging her legs. She turned her head around, hearing Cid's loud voice interrupting Leon's far near the entrance doors.

"They're heeeere!" she sang in a creepy voice. Even Aerith giggled, though she was inwardly praying Cid wouldn't chew Zack and the others out too badly.

Aoife ceased her daydream of the Nobodies and looked up when Cid appeared around the bookshelf, Leon at his side. Zack gratefully looked up as well to see what her sister was staring at.

The toothpick fell from Cid's lips.

"Uh-oh." Yuffie jumped to her feet and fled behind Aerith, whose eyes got stuck wide in fearful anticipation.

Cid had gotten so still Leon took a few steps up to stare at his face, a bit concerned at Cid's sudden quietness. By now all the guests noticed Cid staring at them.

Rinoa was in mid-sip when it happened.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOIN'!?" Cid roared—yes, only he can roar with that loud and vulgar voice of his—causing Leon to jerk away, showered in unwanted spit. Yuffie held the side of her head, one eye closed; he was already using the f word.

Rinoa choked on her tea while Jason and Anomi almost spilled their sugar-filled tea, jumping in shrieks at the explosion behind them. Alexia dropped hers then grabbed it again without a spill, looking very harassed. But Cid wasn't talking to them. Not that the fact really saved them much, sitting with the non-drinkers.

Rajani simply lifted an eyebrow at him, unmoved. Zack held his breath and side-glanced Aoife, who looked like a frightened rabbit at this point. Faexio could see the veins popping out of Cid's temple. Zack looked back. Back into Cid's eyes. His dumbfounded expression set the older man off.

"My hospitality ain't good enough for you, boy!?" Cid yelled at Zack, looking ready to do something psychotic. Zack, haven't never met Cid before, did not know how to react.

"Uh, no really, don't—" Zack tried to say. Zell started to stand. Aerith flinched, Belle clamping her ears shut even up there.

"_BOY SIT DOWN!!_" Cid yelled furiously at Zell, who simply dropped to the ground like a rock; part of his soul must have died from the scream. Now Zack stood up, holding his hands out to him. Cid was on a roll now. "SIT!"

Zack sat.

"DRINK!"

Zack drank at once, and ended up spilling some of the contents on his sweater-shirt. Aoife really couldn't move now, afraid to move even to pick up her cup. Anomi huddled closer to Jason, who swiftly tested his tea. Not liking it, he poured it out on a nearby plant before Cid found Rajani not drinking.

"Girl, what's wrong with you?!"

"Excuse me?"

Rajani rose to her feet. Alexia pretended she didn't know her, staring at Rinoa in equal fear. Cid took a step forward, making Rinoa jump and hurriedly down the rest of her tea.

"Sit your little ass down and drink your goddamn TEA!" Cid yelled, spitting in her face. Jason raised his eyebrows while Alexia gasped, hearting racing at Rajani's very still form. Aoife smacked Zack's arm (who kept trying to drink his tea like Alexia had) and tugged on it, watching her dark half.

Deliberately slow, Rajani lifted a hand to her face and, instead of wiping her face off, slapped Cid.

Everyone gasped as one.

Except Leon.

Zell came back to life, his jaw dropped at this skinny darkling. Jason's eyes bugged out as wide as saucers while Anomi's face froze, clinging to Jason's arm. Alexia really looked like she wanted to melt to the ground at this point.

Aerith covered her mouth. Yuffie's jaw was dropped—you just do not slap Cid. It was an unwritten law.

"Learn some manners," Rajani hissed, emphasizing each word.

Aoife and Faexio finally closed their mouths, watching their dark self kick her sword up in her hand, walk past Leon and out of sight, her cape billowing out behind her.

Cid jerked his head to the side, not speaking. Cid not talking was serious. Yuffie looked to Aerith, who shrugged. Then out of the blue Cid yawned, and exited, mumbling unintelligently under his breath. Yuffie was throughly surprised—Cid never acted...well, not like that. And why Jason was laughing to himself with a smug look on his face?

Alexia rolled her eyes in disapproval.

"Jason, don't use your sin element like that," she chided, taking hold on her crossed ankles. Jason smiled charmingly back at her.

"Hey, I saved him from a possible heart attack," he defended, waving a hand lazily around.

Leon coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, why don't you start talking? You said you wanted to." He glared down at Jason, taking in his punk-like appearance.

Jason shrugged at his cold glare, putting a hand on Anomi's head.

"Why don't you tell Aoife who she is?" he said softly as the girl blinked up to him, pushing her headphones back. "You're one of a kind."

The words stunned Aoife and her friends. Zack frowned, resting his hands on his knees.

"So...what IS a Forgotton anyway?" he addressed to Anomi. She tore her eyes from Jason. "You all call Aoife and yourself that..."

Wearing a pensive frown the green-eyed girl set her tea cup down.

"Technically..." She lifted her head up to Zack. "All broken hearts are Forgottons."

Jason coughed, leaning back on one arm and giving her charge a tense stare. Anomi sighed without looking back at him. She lowered her head with closed eyes.

"But they're randomly chosen. You see, a Forgotton is a broken heart becomes a memory container, if you will."

Zell lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Aoife. Her eyes were frozen on Anomi.

"Few hearts break. Even fewer among that can develop the 'talents' that demonstrate the proof you're a Forgotton. Like I said, memory container—think of the missing pieces, the vacant holes there, as the storage tank. We get the memories of anyone that was killed by a Heartless or a Nobody. Or..." Anomi stared at Aoife. "Any memories that'll been messed with by Namine."

Aoife gasped.

_That's how Anomi received the memories Xemnas ordered Namine to... _Faexio broke off.

"So, basically...a Forgotton, special broken hearts, receives a person's memories when they stop being human? Or have been taken by this Namine?" Rinoa asked, rubbing her arm. Anomi nodded.

"Basically, yeah."

Zell whistled. "Damn. That's a lot of shit to carry around."

Anomi laughed weakly, fiddling with the chains on her pants.

"Wait." Everyone looked to Zack. "If Aoife's a Forgotton, shouldn't she have gotten those memories of people that have, or..."

Anomi grinned, lifting a finger in the air. "Ah, I never explained the abilities of a Forgotton yet. Just listen." Zack folded his hands in front of his face, leaning forward. Aoife hadn't moved, drinking in the fact she _belonged_ somewhere.

"The first talent is, when we touch someone—or in some cases, something—with our bare hands, whoever they may be, they'll obtain that person's memories. But, if you're not a strong Forgotton, you'll only get a chuck of their memory. Aoife, look down," Anomi said, pointing at her hands. Aoife looked down. Then her eyes went wide at the gloves on her hands.

"Zephyra gave her those gloves," Jason whispered so quietly to Alexia, not meant for Aoife to hear. But Faexio did. Alexia barely lowered her head in a nod.

"Of course she would know," Alexia said, rather coldly. "She's the reason for all this shit."

"But you haven't developed your talents, Aoife. You haven't even known about them. 'Course, Xemnas and a few others did I bet. So that's why that wind lady put those gloves on you—to hide that identity from you, "Anomi spoke out, ignoring the Hunters' warning glares. "Still, for you Aoife, your powers are very underdeveloped and latent. So it's only going to happen occasionally. Sorry, "she shrugged, seeing Aoife lower her eyes. "You're just not tuned to it."

Rinoa stared at Leon, who was watching Anomi.

"Anyway," Anomi said to get everyone's attention.

"So, do the memories have to be touched for you to get them?" Zell asked. Anomi shook her head, sighing.

"No. At times, it'll just come to us. If Namine does something. Or someone becomes a Heartless or Nobody or whatever. It'll just...happen."

_That must be tough. You never know when someone's past will flash through you._

'...'

"We can project memories out," Anomi said suddenly, concentrating on the floor. "And, with a lot of practice, project into a person's mind."

_That explains what happened in the realm of darkness, after we ran from The World That Never Was, _Faexio realized. Aoife frowned, never lifting her troubled eyes.

"Another ability of ours is when a strong Forgotton, like me, can stare at a person and that person, with all the horrid memories going through their head, will kill themselves."

Everyone averted their eyes from Anomi, shifting uncomfortably.

"And...there's one more talent...the most powerful a Forgotton can get..."

Zack froze. Aoife finally lifted her eyes, meeting Anomi's enigmatic ones.

"Unlike Namine, who can only disconnect the memory links, we can completely shatter someone's memory links and replace them with new ones, chosen by us. It's one of the most powerful abilities anyone can ask for because it totally changes a person. But it takes a lot of energy and concentration to complete. It's a reason why Ares kidnapped me. He's wants me strong enough to do that. To deal with..." Anomi broke off, shivering.

"Shatter...like our hearts," Aoife echoed out, clutching a hand over her broken, beating heart. Anomi nodded, eyes filled with past heartache.

Alexia lowered her head, hugging herself tightly. Zack's face was darkened in anguish, hands now gripping down on his knees. Rinoa tucked her hair behind her ear, biting her lip at what she just learned. Leon also glared at the floor.

"Still, it sounds like what Namine does. With the memories, in a way...," Aoife said, lost.

"Not really. Once you develop the talent well enough, it's easier and you can do it on the spot. We only have to touch or stare at someone, while she has to sit around and doodle for hours or days. And we, at our most powerful, can shatter memories and destroy a person's identity. Not just pick apart the links," Anomi scoffed, rubbing her throat. She dropped her hand, flicking at one of her shiny rings. "Many of us..." Aoife looked up, waiting. "Many new Forgottons...fall into depression...and kill themselves before them even find out who they are., unable to handle the pain of what made them break. No surprise," she laughed bitterly, eyes darkening in sorrow, making everyone wonder if she tried to once, what made this girl break. "We have to live with a broken heart, unlike the rest of the world."

Jason put a comforting hand on her shoulder, eyes gentle but intense. Anomi shook her head, fiddling with her headphones now in sudden interest. Her bangs hide her eyes from them.

"I...can imagine, Anomi," Aoife admitted, a knot in her throat, eyes stinging.

Rinoa and Zell stared wildly at her, making Aoife wince. Thankfully she couldn't see Zack's reactions. Anomi's lips quirked up.

"Yeah...yeah, I bet you would," she said, smiling over to Aoife. Aoife smiled back, more timid than her happy-go-lucky self. Anomi's eyes lifted at the other Forgotton, knowing only this exiled ward of the Organization XIII could understand her, and probably, the only one she'd ever met in her life that would.

"Ive been a Forgotton since I was five, like you. But, I'm sixteen, so I've been one for eleven years now, and have been aware of it from the start. Being one for so long, I'm one of the most powerful. That's why Ares kidnapped me," Anomi confessed with a tired smile. "Forgottons are mainly the loners in the world. And looking at you now, I can say that's true for you, even with your friends."

Rinoa and Zell looked offended but not angry.

"Mostly all are. But, a few are cheery...like me!" Anomi laughed with no shame. Jason smiled, blinking down sadly. Alexia looked at her pointedly, causing her to cough and rub her shoulders. "Anyway...because most of our race are all loners with all those suicidal thoughts—" Rinoa frowned. "—I mean, the race of Forgottons are VERY rare. So, there is no 'Organization' for us to belong to. It's rare that even _two_ Forgottons should meet!"

Anomi laughed, putting her headphones on. She pushed up to her feet, smiling kindly at Aoife.

"If you accept what I just said, come alone to the castle chapel. There's something important we need to tell you if you're ready. If you can trust us. If you don't want to deteriorate," she added, confusing everyone but Aoife. Faexio glared at Anomi.

And with that she turned around and walked away, Jason following behind her, their chains tinkling through the tense air that descended among Aoife and her friends.

They all stared at the ground, thinking, wondering about what they were just told.

Silently Aoife stood up and walked to the foot of the stairs. Her body felt weaker than it did when she woke up this morning. She tucked the two white streaks away, wishing approaching tears away. A gloved hand touched the fine rail as she stared out the windows. Faexio appeared beside her, arms folded, wearing a stern and worried expression, trying to deny the fact she was the real reason Aoife's body was dying. No one needed to tell her or her light that, even if Aoife said it wasn't true to make her feel better.

After a moment Aoife touched her other hand to her heart, mouth parted open. She realized something very important, gray-green eyes a tired daze under her dark bangs.

The light streaks from the distance had faded into the black painted skies and sparkling stars hung so high you had to crane your neck back.

Night finally arrived.

* * *

The boy swiftly turns around, huffing with fatigue as he dodges the branches of lightning lashing at his ankles. He leaps high in the air, spinning once as he grips down hard on his weapon, letting the blade slice through an aerial Heartless. He exhales, falling down to the ground. He wipes his forehead and searches for his comrades, pushing his brown spikes off his forehead.

Round ocean-blue eyes capture a group of Heartless being engulfed by quick fire.

"Donald!" he calls out when the fire dies out, the darkness smoking away with it.

"Sora!!"

The boy turns to the left, seeing Donald rush up to him. He smiles, stepping up when he keels over in exhaustion, taking a deep breath.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless!" Donald complains in his cute duck voice, waving his staff around once. "Good thing we're here!" Sora grins at him.

"Hey, fellas!"

The two friends look to their left to where Goofy pointing to the doors, which are now open.

"Let's go!" Sora races out in lead. Looking left he runs to the right where a dark hole is from where they had entered. They jump in.

After a blaze of light Sora opens his eyes to see they were back on the World Terminus. Donald and Goofy walk up to his side, seeing nothing in the cloudy distance. Blinking down at his Keyblade Sora turns around and gasps.

The pillar of fire isn't in the center anymore, only a hole.

"Guys," Sora says in a hollow voice. The two turn around and spot the hole Sora's staring at.

"Gawrsh, guess that's where we have to dive next," Goofy whispers. Donald shakes his head, prepping himself for this. Sora reaches in his pocket, taking out Kairi's lucky charm.

He stares at it for a few seconds with earnest eyes. Without a word he tucks it tenderly back and stands tall.

"You guys ready?" he asks, glancing at each while performing a quick Cureaga spell. They nod and bring their weapons up, ready to fight together. Sora lowers his head a moment then runs to the hole, falling down in it.

The roar of wind rushes over him while he mentally is calm, seeing that no ground below, nor seeing a tiny glittering fairy whizzing out of her charm and up to his comrades. His heart skips a beat but a voice fills his deaf ears, clear as a whistle.

"_It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!"_

In a deep breath he arches his back and flies up, up to where Donald and Goofy are hovering a couple feet above.

"Thank goodness for Tinker Bell," Goofy says lightheartedly. "I didn't know we could fly here, too."

Sora scratches the back of his head as the blonde fairy flutters in front of his face, laughing in shaky relief. He almost forgot to believe.

"You better go back, Tinker Bell. I think there's something BIG waiting for us and I don't want you to get hurt," Donald tells the fairy, looking worried, holding tight to his grip. Sora lowers his arm, noting the intense silence. He looks solemnly at her.

With a pretty twirl Tinker Bell disappears, giving them an encouraging smile.

Sora takes a deep breath and sinks through the air, heart racing. It slows when he sees Donald and Goofy out of the corner of his sight, and clears his thoughts.

Narrowing his eyes, he sees a dark mountain far ahead.

On top of it, something huge, dark and terrifying is crouched over, waiting for them.

Walking through the castle, Rajani knew that vision was coming true. Right as her feet marched into the castle chapel, Sora attacked.

* * *

FF009: ZOMG!! IT'S—oh, wait. We've all played the game. Never mind.

So Sora has finally made his appearance in the story. It's about time!! (huggles the adorable Sora) I'm so sorry dude! Now what's the deal now? I'll break it down:

**-Seeing where Sora is, the first game is gonna end soon. This story will end when it does. WAIT! When I say that, I mean _Part I will end with the end of KH_. There's only about 2-3 chapters left. Really 2. The chapter after the end will be like a Q&A, character/story analysis, goofs, bloopers—my mind is that random—etc, etc. Just a little treat for y'all. So review while you can _NOW_! Any questions from here until the end I'll answer in _that_ little analysis chapter. So if you're wondering on _anything_—like future pairings, is someone gonna die, more characters, more worlds, is so-and-so gonna meet that guy, whatever—ask away.**

**Yes. This is a series. The WoOXIII series. Everyone go, "WOO!!" Get it? WoO, woo—Okay, shutting up. That was lame. Part II will be a _separate story._ I am NOT giving away the title yet. But it is awesome :)**

-Zexion and Axel had an intense talk. So much testosterone XD What could this foreshadow?

-Drink tea when Cid tells you to. The tea part was inspired from FFVII when you meet Cid. Lol, good times.

-Do not slap Cid. Unless you're Rajani. Or suicidal.

-We know who the Forgottons are. If you're still confused or curious on something you can ask me. Or muffbootz if she wants to answer lol. Hmm, Anomi...didn't Xehanort get his memories taken away a year after you became a Forgotton...(evil smirk)

-What is Xemnas going to do about Aoife? Hmm...

-Will Aoife go to the castle chapel?

**Erm, now review. Please? I just survived a hurricane and all...**

**Sora: Review so she stops hugging me.**

**FF009**


	30. A New Beginning

**FF009: Argh, my writing has been really crappy and off lately. (pulls at hair) Damn you Britney Spears; I have had her songs stuck in my head lately!! It must be why! (heads desk) Ow...Now do your thing, Roxas.**

**Roxas: _I'm leavin' never to come back again. So call your shortie and tell..._what?**

**FF009: I meant do the disclaimer, Mr. Jessie McCartney. The story is about to end so stop screwing around. Plus this is a waffle-load of a chapter! I went overboard because the next chapter is the last and I had to exit the Hunters out in this one. Sorry. So get a snack and get comfy before reading on because it's a LONG one! Screw finishing your homework. Now do your thing Roxas.**

**Roxas: FaerieFighter009 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

**The Night the Worlds Begin Again**

**-0-0-0-0-**

Zack walked alone out of the castle entrance, azure eyes cast up in a curious hush.

"Wow," he breathed in a whisper, admiring the wide open sky which was filled with the heavens. Up here, the sky seemed closer than usual; it made you have a peace of mind. It felt like he was back home.

Zack took slow steps out, staring up all the while. He had the sword Aoife created for him on his back, the weight a nostalgic comfort. He didn't walk far to have his eyes caught a woman standing ahead, near the lift point that lead down to the Rising Waterfalls. No Heartless were around. At all.

Zack narrowed his eyes. He silently walked up behind to the person, their hands resting on the rail and head tilted up. Her cape was wrapped around her shoulders again, the hood pulled up with the tail draped over one arm to give her body some warmth in the chilly air.

"What are you doing out here?"

Alexia twitched, staying still before turning to her side as Zack stood beside her. She gave him a nervous smile before staring back out, the soft surprise switching to solemn hope again. Zack folded his arms, gazing with her but not really seeing. The two stayed silent for a long time, a breeze hitting their backs and rustling strands of Alexia's hair over her shoulders.

"Before..."

Alexia looked over to him. Zack brought his head down and stared at her.

"Years ago, on Gaia...you were there," he said carefully, remembering. "I remember seeing you once. It was you with Genesis...your his wife...," Alexia looked back up again, eyes round. "Aren't you?"

Her hair blew over the side of her face. Zack kept staring at her, trying to piece his memory together; he knew he was right. And then she spoke.

"I was young when I met Genesis," Alexia started, her yellow eyes still cast to the sky as her voice flowed like honey. "We were...so completely different. Different races for starters. He's white, I'm black...He was a First Class SOLDIER...I was a resistance fighter."

Zack gasped at this, whipping around. Alexia didn't even duck her head down.

"You were part of AVALANCHE?!"

Alexia creased her eyebrows down, the starlight caught in her eyes.

"Strange," she said in a quieter tone, licking over her lip gloss lightly. Zack raised an eyebrow, not following.

"When I was supposed to be graduating high school, I was off being a 'terrorist', as Shinra called us," she spat the infamous company's name out with bitter hatred. "I wasn't even eighteen when I got my first real mission, my first life-and-death task. Back then, I was a skilled alchemist. I couldn't control water or freeze people like I can know. When I took it that mission I thought I was doing the right thing...saving the planet, stopping Shinra from draining the world of its life source," Alexia explained, her voice lifting at the memory. "But now...when I look back..."

Her eyes got glassy, the pain stuck in them as she squeezed her arm to reassure herself she wasn't in the past. Her head lowered in shame.

"We really were the terrorists, weren't we?"

"Don't say that." Alexia looked up to him, not expecting such an answer from someone who worked in that very company. Zack stared at her, determined. "You're wrong. You all were fighting for the right reasons. Shinra was corrupted, and I fought for them. I didn't know...You guys were doing the right thing by standing up to us."

"But at what cost? Lives?" Alexia raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "I didn't think it thru then; I just hated Shinra so much. It was all I had to go on to survive...Anger...Hatred...like Xemnas is now...I...wanted to kill the President with my own hands, more than anything, more than wanting living in such a shitty world. And you SOLDIERs were the obstacle that kept me from doing that. I hated you all so much, so much that it was what made me take that mission. Such a twist of fate that the SOLDIER that came to deal with us was my future husband."

Zack looked over, confidence shattered to dumb shock.

"Did you guys...then...!"

Alexia threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh gosh, if only you were there to see it," Alexia said, making Zack smile at the warmth in her shout. "Even though I was about to pass out in fatigue, I was trying to kill him right then and there. He only stared at me like he'd never seen such a person. He didn't fight back, only..." She broke off in giggles, putting a hand over her mouth. "I remember him...quoting from LOVELESS, saying I must be the 'Gift of the Goddess' or something like that—"

"NO!" Zack cut in, remembering Genesis quoting that play with every other sentence that left his mouth. "Man, that must have been annoying!"

Alexia dropped her hand, laughing outright until she had to hold her side.

"It was!" She face palmed herself, shaking her head with giggles. "Ohhh, I kept getting angrier, but he was like in a trance or something. He was falling for me then. But I was blind to it; I never hated someone so much." Alexia shook her head again, laughter dying down. "A few days later, I met him again in Midgar. Well, he kinda ran into me. Quite interesting what happened next," she grinned with a mischievous wink. Zack whistled lowly, taking the hint. "Days passed, weeks went by, months formed, and I was doing the same and was in love with him. Truly, madly, deeply." Zack smiled at her, seeing her eyes glow at the memories. "As soon as we could we got married, even though the Wutai war was still at large, remember?"

Zack looked down at his shoes, smiling to himself.

"Do you know what the funniest thing was, Zack?"

"Hm?" He leaned his elbows on the rail, leaning forward as another breeze ruffled over them. Eyes shining, Alexia combed her hair away, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

"No one gave their blessing for our wanting to marry. Not even one of our parents. Not even Angeal." Zack opened his mouth, baffled at that. Alexia sniffed. "Only one person did."

Zack's shoulders dropped, face falling but wanting to know who it was at the same time. He held his breath, waiting. Alexia softly grinned, eyes about to leak away a tear of a distant memory she was seeing.

"Only...Sephiroth did."

_"What?!"_ Zack fully turned to her, heart racing at the name. "Sephiroth...he wanted that?! He was all right with you guys being together—"

Alexia nodded a bit, touching her ruby earring unconsciously. Her voice was soft and low as she recalled the memory.

"...It...was one of the very few times I was ever alone with him. I still remember his exact words...'If you're what makes him happy...then I am too, because I know Genesis will be all right, even though he hates me...even if we never become close friends again, I can be happy because I know every thing's going to be all right for him.'"

She broke off, shaking her head and laughing wildly.

"Happy...imagine that! Sephiroth, happy, for his friend marrying the enemy?!" Alexia questioned in wonder. "He said it so simply, in that serious, clipped, curt tone of his, you know?" she said in a delighted note, waving her hands around to Zack, who nodded in remembrance. "But, it meant the world; it was enough to know one person...he even made me cry."

Zack howled in laughter at this, wondering what the stoic Sephiroth's reaction to that was . Alexia giggled a few times, putting her hands on her hips.

"Here I thought he always hated me because I was distancing Genesis from Shinra more and more. Sephiroth always seemed like a robot when it came to emotions, even before Nibelheim."

Zack smiled sadly. "Seph?" He laughed quietly. "Yeah, I got the same impression when I first met him. He does care...deep down, I think. He just likes to keep those things private, locked in his heart. That doesn't make him _not_ human. When you're in the army you can't let your emotions rule you."

Alexia nodded. "You're right. You would know him better than me, as his friend."

"Not like it matters now. He's changed."

Alexia frowned, a spark ignited in her eyes.

"Memories keep us tied together. It's just keeping the knots tied to keep us connected, to be able to return to each other that's the hard part, because we wander far and change. There's only so far the thread of memory can be stretched before it unties and you drift apart," Alexia whispered wistfully, holding her elbow. Zack sighed heavily, hanging his head. Alexia averted her eyes. "Sorry. But it's not your fault. Hojo's the reason for all the shit we've—" She cut herself off, gripping her fingers tight together.

Zack frowned at the ground, knowing in the future he would run into his old comrade again. But could he take him again? Did he even want to fight Sephiroth again?

"Can I...ask you a favor?"

Zack didn't respond, so Alexia hurriedly said her request.

"If you happen to find Genesis out there, don't tell him about me."

"What!? Why?"

"Look at me: A Heartless. A monster," Alexia said sadly, gesturing to herself. "I'm not the same person he married. Let him think I'm still dead."

"He'd always call himself a monster too," Zack whispered darkly then shook his head, looking down at her. "But I don't think either of you are."

Alexia broke out into a smile, finally realizing no one could walk away from Zack Fair untouched by his personality.

* * *

Rinoa traced an arch on the ground with her foot, arms folded behind her back, keeping her head bowed as Leon stared at her, digesting what she told him. The two were on the stairs in the library, alone, the magical night sky in the background. Aoife was walking through the bookshelves, given her respected privacy to walk with her thoughts. So the two had some lucky privacy to talk. Or fight. Luckily they weren't doing the last one.

"So...you'll be leaving soon?" Leon said in a stale tone, lowering his gaze at the carpet between them. Rinoa nodded, still tracing on the ground. Leon nodded to this. "I thought so."

Finally the lady in light blue stood still, keeping her head bowed.

"Will I...ever see you again, Squall?"

Leon opened his mouth to speak just when Rinoa lifted her brown eyes. Seeing his face she blinked in fearful repentance. She threw her hands up, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I just liked calling you that, is all," she admitted with a hint of shyness, quite uncharacteristic of the spirited young woman, confusing him. "Sorry...Leon."

The man's eyebrows lifted up in regret as Rinoa turned away from him a little, holding her arm as she hung her head back down. Leon let out a breath, feeling blue. The gunblade wielder didn't want to say good-bye to her, to let her leave his side. She made him feel good, even though she was quite nosy and always making him talk to her and tell her about how he felt. Annoying but it made him feel nice. No one ever bothered him so much, but he deep down, he liked when Rinoa did it. He liked being around her.

"Oh! Uh..." Rinoa fumbled with the chain on her neck, taking it off and holding it out to him. Leon blinked at it, staring at the his favorite ring (which Zell stole; long story) hanging on it. "Here. You probably want it back, huh?"

Leon stared from it to her apprehensive gaze and smirked. He shook his head.

"No, you can keep it."

Her face instantly lit up.

"Really?!"

Leon nodded. Rinoa cheered and jumped in the air once, lighting up Leon's mood at the sight of life in her again. Quickly she adjusted the necklace back on and flashed him a pretty grin.

"I'll never take it off," Rinoa swore, clutching a hand over the ring. She glanced down at it, a warm smile on her lips. "Now I can get Zell to make me one in my size after all."

"What?" Leon asked at once, raising an unamused eyebrow. Rinoa blinked with a light blush and tried to shake it off with a laugh. The brunette frowned. "So that's why he was bugging me about it..."

Leon folded his arms, realizing this and gazed to his side, hearing a certain blonde guy's voice.

He spotted Yuffie, Belle and Zell spying on them from behind a bookshelf. Instantly they disappeared behind it when they met his cold glare. He would so get back at him for this.

After a few more seconds of glaring he set his gaze back on Rinoa.

"So, you're going to be repairing this world, your home back to the way it was, right?" Rinoa asked casually, waving out the window. Leon nodded.

"Yeah. But hopefully into something better."

She sighed. "I wish I could help you...it's sounds worthwhile."

He smirked. "And you have to take care of your friends."

Rinoa hung her head down low. Leon observed her closely, worried at the sudden down in her.

"I'm...scared."

The breathe got knocked out of him. He knew what she was referring to.

"No one...they won't want to be around me anymore. They shouldn't. Now that...what if Maleficent possesses me again, and uses me to do something bad?" Her voice rose several notches, trembling as she huddled herself together. "I shouldn't be around people if...I might hurt my friends. I might hurt you." She shuddered at the thought, her body growing cold.

The knot in Leon's throat made him move toward her. He wasn't sure why, he wasn't sure why he would ever do this but he walked over in front of her and took her hands. Rinoa flinched her gaze up, and threw her arms around him. At once he wrapped his around her back.

"I just want to be with you," Rinoa cried weakly. Leon crushed her to him, wanting time to stand still. He breathed in and looked out the window, wondering what to do, what to say. But nothing came to mind. Just holding her one more time was all he could think of. So he did, as tight as he could, wanting imprint her body on his and never forget this feeling.

Peeking around the bookshelf again Belle and Zell let out a very quiet "Aww!"

Yuffie laughed mischievously to herself.

"So...so...OMEGA-KAWAII!" she yelled to herself, utterly gitty at this lovely development. "I knew Leon had a soft spot! I knew he was sensitive. Now I have blackmail for the future."

And with that the Great Ninja Yuffie whipped out a secret camera and snapped a picture.

Where she got that we will never know.

* * *

"Aerith is one lucky girl," Alexia stated, clasping her hands behind her back. And just like that the green-eyed girl walked through the entrance of the castle, scanning around for Zack. Alexia side-glanced him, giving him a sly smirk. "You'll make her very happy, you know that? Only you."

"Please," Zack shrugged her off in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. Aerith found her spiky-haired warrior and waved, with a smile so bright you could see it through the dark air. Like a reflex Zack waved back, a smile prominent. Alexia giggled happily, looking away.

"You two remind me of Genesis and myself."

Zack's eyes widened, looking down at the woman peering up at the sky again.

"Look where we are now."

Zack groaned, quickly inhaling when the Hunter suddenly turned on him.

"Don't ever abandon her again, Zack. She might fall to the dark, as I did. There's only so much waiting a soldier's wife can handle," Alexia advised, the experience of that pain shining through her eyes. The eye contact crackled the soberness intense, Alexia's yellow eyes more mournful under his. Suddenly Zack smirked.

"I won't."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I can understand your sister on that so well."

"I'm telling you, I won't die on her ever again. And you and Genesis will reunite. I'll help out! I'll save my friends, or die trying again!"

Alexia narrowed her eyes, watching his chest rise and fall over his burning oath. She focused her hard gaze on his eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"Is something wrong?"

Zack jumped a little, his heart missing a beat. He looked around at Aerith anxiously watching them. She offered a quick smile his way, instantly making him beam back at her. He carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close. Aerith smiled up at him and pecked him on the cheek. The heat rose in his face.

Or four or five heart beats; not like Zack was ever good at math anyway.

Alexia had turned around, taking heavy steps away to give them some privacy. She slipped her hands within the folds of her cape, staring up hopefully at the star-filled sky.

"Come on, Sora. Hurry up."

* * *

Sora's counterpart sighed probably for the eighty-fifth time today. He slumped down the wet and cold street, wanting something to do besides thinking about his two friends. He had no idea what was up—Axel was acting different and not talking as openly as he used to, and he didn't talk about Aoife at all. Aoife apparently ran away without even saying good-bye, and why she even ran from the Organization he couldn't figure out. Oh and apparently, Aoife was a Forgotton and Roxas had no idea what that was. And why he had the Keyblade. Also, Zexion seemed very cold and pissed off at something, and Xemnas kept staring at him peculiarly. Actually, practically everyone in the group seemed a bit off.

In other words, Roxas was ready to go bananas.

Poor little Roxas wandered through the Dark City all alone, acting like a dark rain cloud was hanging over that very blonde head of his. He had Oblivion thrown on his shoulder, treading across slippery-wet concrete for anything to pop up on him. Anything. Hopefully a few more Heartless would pop up to steal his thoughts.

"Roxas."

The boy paused with a cringe; he didn't mean anything to the extent to include the Luna Diviner.

He sighed with as much annoyance as he could fake, waiting.

"I should be careful for what I wish for," he mumbled to himself as footsteps approached him.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" Roxas turned to him, baffled at Saix's question. "_That's_ what you came here to ask me?"

"Not quite exactly right. But you are acting like you're depressed," the Diviner offered in a monotone voice. Roxas gritted his teeth down, blood rushing hot through his veins. Saix blinked at him, catching the change. "Are you honestly trying to feel, Roxas?"

Roxas seethed, glaring as much as he could. Saix shook his head, coldly looking down at him.

"If this is what you are when you're alone, then we need to retrieve Aoife as soon as possible," he noted quietly.

"Don't talk about her like she's a thing!" Roxas shouted, swinging the Keyblade down once. "She's—"

"A traitor."

"No, you're wrong!" Roxas shook his head. "She would never...she's my friend...Not yours! So what would you know about Aoife?"

Saix narrowed his eyes, about to speak but stopped himself. He closed his eyes, almost tiredly, a portal forming around him.

"If you knew the truth."

Roxas ran up but was too late, the shadows fading when he staggered up. With a loud growl ripping out of his chest Roxas threw the Keyblade to the ground.

"What is everyone keeping from me?!" he yelled at it. It winked into light and appeared back in his hands. He groaned, not cheered at this. He got to Keyblade but had to lose his friends; who could be happy at that?

In a flash he dropped to his knees, hanging his head.

"You promised..."

* * *

For the eleventh time Anomi waved Snow White to go on to the lift. But that wasn't happening. Why? Anomi kicked the six princesses out of the castle chapel so Rajani and Aoife and Faexio would have some quick alone time. But Jason was with her.

Put a Hunter next to a princess of heart; not rocket science to figure out what would happen.

Anomi realized how smart Alexia was to hang out in front of the place, away from the purest of hearts. They are still Heartless, and Jason...poor guy. Even easy-going Jason has limits to his self-control, and the Hope Collector just saw it pushed to the max a few minutes ago.

A truly scary thing because, for a split second, his eyes resembled Ares.

They busted in and ushered them out before Rajani came. Anomi was pushing Alice and Cinderella to the exit. Jason had politely went over to Jasmine. As soon as his hand touched her shoulder they released. He looked away like he had smelled something bad, jaw clenched as his eyes shadowed in barbaric hunger. Instead of lashing out he went so stiff and still, locking his body down, trying so hard to restrain himself as the instinct kicked alive. It looked like he wasn't even breathing, so much that Jasmine, being the good person she is, reached over to ask what was wrong.

Anomi heard her and swept in between them just in time; Jason would have crushed Jasmine's body before she finished her sentence.

Anomi felt down her wrist, feeling fast pulses. She still couldn't shake off the fear—Jason looked like a primitive monster back there.

Like a hungry vampire. Like a Hunter.

Jason never showed Anomi that side of him, so that's why the Forgotton was having difficulty getting her nerves together. If he needed to eat he'd leave somewhere else, like another world. And her caretaker never let her near him when he was in battle; he was always careful and protective of his blue-haired girl. He treated her like a human girl. Ares treated her like a tool.

So he was not like Ares. Jason wasn't Ares. He wasn't...

"Is your friend all right?" Snow White asked again, glancing over Anomi's shoulder. Anomi followed her gaze, breaking her train of thought.

Right on the edge of the castle Jason was laying down. His legs were bent up, one hand curled behind his head and the other tapping on his thigh in tune to the music blasting from Anomi's headphones, a brittle distraction for the darkling. His hair was pushed out of his face, revealing his gorgeous eyes were unfortunately closed. But the starlight above showed his skin was still clammy from the contact with Jasmine. His jaw was still tight, nose pinched, still able to smell Snow White's heart a few yards away.

He tried not to smell, to not breathe in the air right now; he could effortlessly close the space to the princess in a single second if he did.

Anomi shivered.

"Yeah, he just needs some air," Anomi assured, trying to make her go on the lift already, where the other five were waiting. "Don't worry 'bout Jason. He just has a bit of a PoH problem."

"PoH?"

Shaking her head Anomi walked behind her and pushed on her back lightly, giving a final shove and activated the lift to travel down in the library.

"Nice meeting you all!" Anomi called out, now able to rub in the fact she met the princesses of heart and shook their hands even. She waved them down and ran over to the Weaver of Woe drowned in her music. Before she got close the corner of his lips twitched in a smile, eyes still closed.

"I have a 'PoH problem', do I?" Jason asked, mirth audible in his smooth voice, tapping his fingers to the beat of a new song. Anomi's eyes widened, embarrassed. She had no idea what to expect of him right now, never seeing the dark side of Jason so up close. But he seemed the same old Jason.

Now, at least.

"Uh..."

He started to laugh for her sake, but it was forced. She shuffled over to him, brushing her bangs away.

"Thank you. I'm a mess without you."

Anomi frowned sadly. Finally he opened his eyes. With a crooked smile he beckoned her down with one finger, making her laugh, even if it was a shaky one.

"We're both a mess without each other, I think." She plopped down on his stomach.

"Oof! I've been feeding you well, I see!" he grunted underneath her. Anomi leaned back on his legs laughing.

"Nice to see you have two eyes for once." He gave a deep evil laugh, throwing his other arm behind his head, staring to the boundless sky above. Anomi cocked her head to the side. "But will it work?"

"With Aoife and Rajani? Probably never. Faexio could be the one to tip the balance. But that won't ever give Aoife peace. Aoife and Faexio know nothing. Rajani knows everything. You know enough..." Anomi's eyes fell to the ground. Jason flicked his gaze over. "It's not your fault."

"Why...she was his ward. He was like a father or _something_. I don't remember my parents but...I thought they protect their children."

Jason's eyes softened in sadness.

"Some parents don't give nurture. I can honestly say that from experience. They screw innocent children over and defend their actions, thinking they did nothing wrong," he ended with black anger.

"Yeah but, Xemnas must have felt some good emotion being around her, right?" She shifted around. "I mean, a Forgotton can do that to a Nobody. So he should have—" Anomi broke off, seeing his fists tighten.

"Anomi...that man is not who you think he is."

"_I_ know who he is Jason. _I_ received the memories he lost when he...when they...he..."

Jason had removed the headphones, concernly watching her lose her strength. Anomi bit her lip, trembling as she covered her eyes with one hand, trying to block out the memories that weren't hers.

"It's not something I can move past and get over! It...It's still so clear to see. It's not like you can understand what it's like!"

"Anomi..."

Tenderly he pulled her down to cradle against his warm chest. Anomi blinked rapidly, trying to block out the memories from that place where keys stood in that desert place, like a graveyard. Jason watched with guilt, tucking her closer and placing a hand on the back on her head. He sighed, his breath ruffling her bangs around.

"I'm sorry. That was very ill-mannered of me, bringing up Xehanort's memories to you. I sometimes forget how horrible those nightmares are for you. And you were only six when..."

Gratefully there was no moon out tonight. Anomi rubbed her toes along the edge of the platform, letting her eyes be distracted by. And to try to ignore the strong rise and fall of his chest beneath her, which was making her safe and sleepy. He squeezed her tight once before letting go. Anomi stayed curled up on him, ready to hit the hay.

"Anomi."

"I'm okay now. Just need some sleep," she tried to say with cool confidence. Didn't work.

Jason stared out with her, darkly brooding underneath her. He broke the silence after a few minutes.

"If he tries to take you even_ once_, I will kill him."

"Jason." The Hunter glared over to her, stopping her argument.

"Anomi, look at how he treated Aoife, his own ward," he hissed in malice. "I don't want that man near you. He'll destroy you. Like he did her. I will lose my temper if he's foolish enough to kidnap you. And I _will_ do it. Or die with him."

"But—"

"End of discussion," Jason said flatly, no gentle humor in his eyes. "You're under my care. My rules."

Anomi sat back up with a scowl, leaning far back on his bent legs, unafriad.

"And if I run away?"

"Don't test me." A deep growl was veiled behind his voice, the animal anger building back up.

Anomi flinched but held her breath, keeping a neutral face. When she plucked the headphones and music player away he blinked blindly, as if just waking up. Anomi adjusted them around her neck, watching the sky to give time to shake it off. Jason held the bridge of his nose.

"Shit."

She jerked her gaze back down; his eyes were glaring up at the heavens. He sounded very disturbed with himself when he spoke again.

"I can never be civil for so long with no sleep...I must have scared you witless back there with Jasmine."

"N-no," Anomi tried to say convincingly. Jason's lips twitched to a bitter smile at the stutter. "I know who you are, Jason. You're a good guy."

"No, I'm not." He smiled up to her sweetly, lowering his hand. "You were very brave, putting yourself in between us like that. I'm the true coward."

"No, you're not dude. Ask me, ask Alexia, ask Rajani."

"Ask the hearts I've stolen." Anomi frowned with heated eyes, making the Heartless chuckle rather coldly. "Ah...see? You know what their answers would be."

"But...that wasn't your fault! Xehanort and those guys turned you into a Heartless! You're not dark—"

"Anomi," Jason breathed softly.

Before she could blink he was in a stand, crushing her in another cradle in his hard, cold arms. He bent his mouth near her ear, as if afraid someone would overhear. Anomi lifted her head, her earrings scratching against his mouth, listening close to the dark tone he rarely used.

"If I was forced to the darkness, I wouldn't have my mind and I wouldn't look human. And if you didn't have that pendant concealing your heart, I wouldn't be so human around you."

Anomi swallowed down a gasp, trying not to shake at the cold truth.

Gently he set her on her feet, his face hidden from her. When he bent back up, he was wearing a gentle smirk that didn't meet his eyes.

"You know who I am...You know why I cut myself."

He walked away, his cape brushing over her arm as her gloved hand crept up to the pendant around her neck. Her green eyes were stuck in dread, heart pounding as he disappeared into the castle, her voice caught down in the darkest of Jason's memory that replayed in her mind.

Rolling her eyes she kicked a pebble off the edge, a stubborn frown on her face.

"Xehanort..."

* * *

Without warning Aoife ran.

Not seeing she rushed past their voices, running for big blazing doors. With a pant she pushed them open.

She breathed aloud like she was possessed, blindly making for the castle chapel. She slid down the stairs' railing, her heart thundering in her ears, blocking out the fountain behind her. Adrenaline kept flooding through her veins. As long as she moved she was fine. She knew, felt, that something huge, something that would change every single world, was about to happen. And then it'd be too late.

_So what are_ you_ doing, hikari?_

'Panicking, running, breathing—I don't know. Help me think!'

_Oh gosh..._

She had no idea what was the right way, so she ran away. It made her think at once: That was the lone instinct that led her to Organization XIII. Maybe it could lead her back to them again...

'Run away.'

_Yeah, and you came upon people that only wanted to use you. Some family._

'Whatever. Look, I need to go to where Anomi said. My heart's telling me...I just know I'll know what to do before the worlds divided if I go there.'

_Alright. You better run like you never did before. I can feel it...it's like the air is alive with whatever is about to happen. You can feel it all around you._

Aoife smirked, pushing her worn feet on and on. "Of course."

So, she did something she told herself she wouldn't do again, something very reckless and stupid with the darkness so vast tonight: She used a dark portal, concentrating on Rajani. Or could that be called herself?

She kept her eyes open as the darkness muffled around her before it shot out a corridor before her. Aoife sprinted the distance, a pain in her side by the time she pushed through the exit.

Aoife barely made a stop, looking through the area, breathing loudly in the hushed silence. It was dimly lit, a circle of stained glass on the ceiling above. In the majestic glow below she saw herself.

The metallic eyes were closed peacefully. Her legs were folded underneath her, seated right under the stained glass above. Aoife spotted the ash-colored ocarina her shadow was playing so expertly, making a bird's voice seem hoarse and dry compared to it. Her fingers flowed with her melody, making it look easy. And Rajani...looked small and gentle.

Peaceful.

The song drowned out Aoife's racing thoughts, now pulling her to that freedom of getting lost in the music, pushing her legs forward to the dream-like peace. Her voice was pulled out of her before her brain comprehended the words.

"_Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana?" _The metallic eyes opened, for once not hostile, watching Aoife pace to her. "_Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa. Kazoku ni mo," _Aoife hummed softly with the flute, eyes locked with Rajani's as she stepped closer,_"shoukai suru yo. Kitto umaku iku yo..."_

She let her voice fade with Rajani's sweet-soft note, paralyzed at what she just sung.

Rajani lowered her hands and smirked knowingly at her.

"Figures...we have the same heartbeat, after all."

Aoife blinked to her side, seeing Faexio beside her before staring back at the Hunter. All of her was together.

"But, I have argue; I don't think your 'family' would get along with me—a shadow that can't even be defined," Rajani quietly echoed out, gesturing to herself. She tucked the ocarina away before setting her sight on her again. "So...what did you want to ask?" she asked, referring to the words her light sung.

"How did you—"

"Premonition, smart one," Rajani answered, tapping her head before looking down. Aoife laughed, causing her to bring her eyes up. "Funny?"

Aoife was rubbing the back of her neck, walking over with an awkward air.

"It is funny." Rajani raised an eyebrow, truly confused at Aoife's answer. Aoife glanced up at her, a smile flitting across her lips briefly. "Namine told me you were bad guys. But, you guys, you and Alexia and Jason...it doesn't feel like you all fit in that category...why?"

Rajani furrowed her brow, struggling for the right words.

"The pain of our past keeps us human."

The girls glanced over their shoulders to the entrance of the chapel. Jason stood, a thumb hooked on the waistband of his pants, the corner of his eyes crinkled with a smile. Out of the shadows behind him Anomi slipped around, headphones resting on her shoulders.

"Glad you came."

"Why are you even here to begin with?" Faexio asked out relentlessly, arms folded tight. "You're with Ares. He killed Zack back then, and tried to kill Aoife just hours ago. So why are you acting like he would never? We shouldn't trust you at all."

"Now who ever said the four of us went to Ares on our own free will?"

Aoife and Faexio spun around, surprised a second time. Alexia was stepping into the light with her trademark confident smile. Zack stepped around her, looking anxious.

"You judge we are power-hungry and evil. You shouldn't be prejudice like that, even to a Heartless," she finished, sauntering up to Jason's side. "Our past, our memories—that's what keeps up holding on. Keeps us sane."

"Holding on...holding on for what?" Aoife had to ask as Zack walked up. Jason and Alexia turned to them at once.

"Freedom."

Aoife and Zack's eyes widened. Alexia lowered her gaze as Jason watched them.

"You can't know how desperate we want that simple luxury. The freedom of light..." His voice softly died away, staring at Zack with weary eyes. "Or...you can Zack."

Aoife looked over to her brother. Zack lowered his eyes, unable to speak.

Alexia lightly pushed Jason on the chest. "Enough of the past! It's the future we came to speak of to you."

Aoife's eyebrows flew up as Zack's head snapped back up. Faexio remained unmoved.

"Look, I know you've just experienced a hard thing," Alexia started to say. Aoife flinched, trying to block out those white walls and the rip in her chest. Alexia put a hand on her hip, pensive a moment. "You remember those visions Rajani showed you last night?"

Faexio snorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, showing the death of most of the Organization is something she's going to forget—"

"Excuse me, I was talking to Aoife, _not_ you," Alexia hissed coldy, eyes flaring spite. Faexio took a step forward in response, eyes shooting daggers. Jason cringed as the two women glared at each other, half expecting a ferocious cat fight to break out. But, after a suspenseful moment, Rajani coughed through the tension, gracefully walking up.

"Let Aoife talk about how she feels on that, huh Alexia?" she asked quietly. The two still glared at each other. Finally, Faexio rolled her eyes and turned away, facing Zack, her back turned to Aoife. Alexia lifted her chin, coolly moving her eyes to Aoife, who simply shook her head.

"How do we know you're not trying to trick us for Ares?"

Jason looked entertained as Alexia rolled her eyes impatiently.

"He's asleep, duh!" Anomi piped up, springing closer to them, sparkles in her poison apple-green eyes. She grinned approvingly at Zack, catching him off guard. "You almost killed Ares when you fought him down with the Keyblade. Which I applaud you for."

"Forcing him to hibernate to recover, so he's outta the picture for a while," Jason continued with a smirk.

"But, I didn't..." Zack shook his head, remembering the Master Hunter's chilling calm words as he was bleeding dry after all the fatal attacks Zack unleashed...

"_Even though I'm a Heartless, you haven't mastered the Keyblade. You can't take my life."_

He shook his head more vigorously, making his sisters glance over in worry.

"I don't understand him...what the hell is he?" Zack asked in a strain. "Heartless can't survive the Keyblade, but he somehow held out. He said he, the Hunters, know all about us. Is that true?"

Alexia shifted and glanced down at the left while Jason just stared at him, stoic. Zack bit off in a curse, dragging his gaze from them. Anomi sighed.

"Look, we do know some things about you. But...let's face it, you guys are unpredictable!" She laughed.

Aoife and Zack looked at each other a moment before nodding to them.

"Okay," Aoife whispered. Anomi beamed despite her next sentence. "Now what does Organization XIII have to do with you? They have no hearts." Aoife slitted her eyes at Rajani, who was ready with a secret smile. She only stared at Aoife, not saying anything and looking like she was in a good mood for once.

The Gypsy raised an eyebrow. "...what?"

"Oh, I'm only waiting for you to come up with your plan already and then ask me if I'll do my part," she replied with a wicked grin. "You are slow, so it could take a while for your brain to process it together."

Aoife balled her fists while Faexio surveyed the others behind her. Jason put his arms up in surrender.

"Hey, we don't know either! Rajani had the vision."

She rolled her eyes and looked back at Aoife, whose eyes were to the floor. Everyone else was watching Rajani, who waited on Aoife's head to start working. Faexio gripped down on her arms, thinking about Namine, about what their lost memory could be.

Jason snuck over and plucked off Anomi's headphones from her head and slipped them on.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm bored," he whined, curling his arm around her to reach the music player and find a song of his taste. Faexio looked over with a deplorable expression, unable to believe this guy was a Hunter. He acted so human.

As they did that Zack looked over to Alexia.

"Yes?"

"Why should we even help the Organization? They treated my sister like—"

"Do not finish that sentence or you'll make our sister very angry," Rajani warned wisely, flashing her silver eyes to his sky blue ones. Zack's frown only hardened.

"I saw what they did to her. And they have no hearts, for crying out loud. How can we even start to hope to trust them again, let alone forgive them?!"

"Now I'm going to have to argue with you: if you can't give a Nobody a chance then you can't give Faexio a chance...?" Rajani raised an eyebrow, daring him to answer.

The tension left Zack's body, opening and closing his mouth until he turned to Faexio staring down with a bittersweet smile.

"No I don't...that's..."

"Come on Zack, you're a good guy," Rajani tried to convince. "You're a forgiving guy. So what are they that's so bad? Stop acting like someone you aren't."

Zack groaned, holding his head.

"This is all so confusing!"

"Not all of the Organization members were bad. I was there," Faexio sniffed and gave a nervous grin Rajani's way. Her yami's eyes twinkled with admiration, very reminiscent of Aoife's own eyes for a split second. Faexio glanced to Zack slouched over from his headache. "Some I don't want to see die. But everyone deserves a second chance."

"OH MY GOD!!"

"Took you long enough," Rajani snorted at Aoife with a upfront frown, hands on her hips. Aoife was in a wild daze, mouth open at the idea swirling around in her head. Aoife's dilated eyes searched for her dark half.

"My heart's the key."

Rajani actually smiled. Faexio's eyebrows fell heavy, not following. Anomi and Jason looked over, turning down the music, Alexia quietly watching from behind them.

"What do you mean?" Zack scratched his head. "Isn't the Keyblade the key?"

Aoife face palmed herself.

"Gosh! It's so obvious!"

"So the Keyblade is the key?"

Alexia spat out laughter, shoulders shaking.

"See, now I can see where Aoife gets the slowness from," Anomi said with a slow nod. Zack rolled his eyes, folding his arms and looking away from them.

Faexio rolled her eyes, motioning at Aoife. "Alright, alright. What is it, hikari?"

"My heart."

"Yeah, we got that part. Explain."

"The pieces of my—RAJANI!" she suddenly shouted over to the Queen, who squinted one eye.

"I can hear you from here fine, Aoife," she muttered but no one heard.

"Rajani, when Nobodies are defeated, they fade into darkness?!" Aoife was still yelling, her thumping heart making her ready for flight. She couldn't control it, this giddy but intense feeling the realization, her idea, gave her.

"Yeah. Why?" Rajani forced herself to ask while already knowing the rest.

"And you, you're not a Heartless but my shadow. You're pure darkness?!"

"Yeah..."

"And you can control darkness? You can call it to you, right?!"

"As your shadow and not a Heartless it's more effortlessly for me, yeah..."

"Then you must be able to summon them when people fade into darkness or as they're fading?!" Aoife asked readily, vertigo making her feel like she could do anything. Rajani nodded, holding the side of her face. In a dark rush her light half was clasping her shoulder, staring desperately at her. "Can you do it with dying Nobodies?"

Rajani sleepily raised her eyebrows, waiting for the self-exiled ward to word it out loud for the audience watching them with baited breath. Aoife gulped, blinking fast before deeply breathing out.

"When they fade...when their time comes...can you call their fading bodies to you since they go to the dark?"

"And what would you do about it?" Rajani asked in the barest of whispers, jerking her chin up once to her. Aoife held a closed fist above her heart, eyes shining nobly.

"I would give them each a piece of my heart." The gasps in response were huge. Faexio dropped her arms, horror shining in her eyes. Zack did not look happy at her answer. "Zell and Rinoa already found a few of them while I was gone."

"And if you run out?" Faexio injected in their conversation, sweeping over to stare firmly at Aoife. Her eyes lowered to a bright blaze of light igniting the broken Daystar in her hands.

"Then I'll tear out some more."

Everyone gawked at Aoife, baffled speechless. Zack ran to her side, bewildered at his sister. Rajani didn't lose a beat.

"And what would you give me in return?"

"Freedom." She gestured to the three behind Rajani. "I mean, I'll free your friends from Ares and the darkness. If you go back to the light, then you'll cease to exist and just become a part of me. So I guess you wouldn't want that."

Rajani grinned, eyes glowing in satisfied expectation. "Smart answer."

"Hikari, you can't be serious!" Faexio cried, stamping her foot forward. "You keep losing more of your heart, you'll body will crash on you. You could die!"

"I have to, though." Faexio stopped, struck the hurt love in her voice. Aoife's stormy eyes mirrored her unbreakable resolve. "I promised them...they're the family I need..." Sighing she turned around to her blinking Nobody's ghostly form, the flood of last night bringing a brilliant smile to her tired face. "I have some promises to keep after all. I can't let my friends down. I won't abandon them to death."

Zack smiled with pride at her, despite the lack of trust he still had to the Nobodies.

"Are you with me or not?"

Faexio averted her gaze, trying to reason herself logically. Aoife could die. Or Aoife could simply end up ceasing to exist. Either way Aoife was going to hurt herself for them, and it didn't echo well in Faexio. A terrible omen squirmed in the pits of her stomach, knowing along the far future the consequences would catch up to Aoife.

Slowly she brought her dark green eyes up. Aoife was still staring intently on her in wait.

Her eyes fell on the white in her hair.

_You could die._

'And I will die if even one of them dies. I need them now.'

_Hikari._

'I love them more than I should, but I'll go with it. It's the truest thing I've felt. Can you understand what I'm feeling right now? I thought you of all people...you live in my heart.'

Actually, Faexio could understand, being in her heart like she said. The fierce love, brave hope that made Aoife unique.

She closed her eyes.

"Fine..."

Faexio heard Aoife twirl around to Rajani.

"So we help each other?" Aoife asked hurriedly.

Right when Faexio opened her eyes up they grasped hands, each with their own smirk. Faexio looked down, the bad omen not disappearing.

"Now that's more like it."

Jason and Alexia looked at each other, shocked at the hope they now had to hang on to. Rajani stepped back, a dark portal appearing behind her.

"I'll come to you when it starts."

"When?" Aoife blinked.

"Castle Oblivion will be found by the Keyblade Master and his friends in the very near future. Soon. Real soon."

_Roxas's somebody...that brunette kid on the first awakening stage. What's his name?_

"Five Nobodies will die with his coming. So you'll need five pieces of your heart before then. Nothing big."

Aoife couldn't help but gasp at the number of deaths that were soon to come. She cringed as dread filled her, thinking of Zexion; he was stationed there. Her hands shook.

"Wait," Faexio cutted in, ignoring the accelerations in Aoife's heart. "There are six of them stationed over there. You counted wrong."

Rajani slyly smiled. "I could tell you why it's only five...but, I'll explain it when there's more time."

Faexio raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help but be suspicious of a certain Nobody.

"What about the rest of them?" Zack asked, stepping forward.

"In year, roughly. Not sure of the exact timing," Rajani answered carefully, back stepping more from him. "I'll explain it more later. I'll come to you when it's time. So be ready before then or they will be lost."

"Got it," Aoife said.

"Time to go!" Alexia called to her comrades. "The door is about to close and we need to get to our world to be safe. Come on, come on!"

The Thief ushered all her people over, everyone coming together to say farewell.

"Really nice to meet you, Anomi. You have no idea," Aoife said, nodding with a smile to her. The other Forgotton did the same, not needing words for her to understand. Jason walked up to Zack, giving him the old guy hand shake.

"No hard feelings?" he asked, referring to the scuffle from earlier. Zack grinned, rolling his eyes.

"We're cool, don't worry."

Jason laughed, letting go.

"Come on, come on!" Alexia jumped up and down, waving them to the portal. They hurried over to her. Anomi waved, headphones already back on as she passed through first. Rajani waved a hand over her shoulder, not looking back as she followed after.

"We'll talk later. Thanks for everything!" Alexia called out with a wink and hurried through. Only their main man was left. Halfway to the portal he paused, his back to them.

"Some advise I would suggest, but...you will not follow either way. But I need to say my peace."

Aoife put a hand on her hip while Zack folded his arms behind her. Faexio turned her head around.

"Don't revive Numbers I or IV."

"What?!" Zack and Faexio gasped as one. Jason turned halfway to them but his eyes were to the floor. Aoife narrowed her eyes as her heart raced, marveled at this change in Jason at the mention of Vexen.

"Like I said, it's just my advise. But it's your story. Maybe he's changed..." He shrugged though he didn't sound like he believed his words. Aoife watched him walk away, cape flapping out behind him. Then a thought hit her and she sprang forward, reaching for him.

"Wait!"

"Okay," Jason said amusingly, looking over his shoulder to her.

"Did you know them? When they were human? Were you..."

The yellow eyes pulled in the desperate wanting to know in her voice. Slowly he brought them up, turning to the three fully.

"That's something you all are not ready to know yet. My past is more darker, if not as dark as yours, Gypsy," Jason answered mysteriously, flashing a scarred wrist to her. Her arm fell limply to her side. He sighed at his bad timing and negativety and put on his trademark crooked smile that made the female population go loony.

"May you be the broken heart that defies us all, Aoife."

Aoife jerked her gaze up, caught at his cryptic words.

With another smile he walked backwards into the portal, kissing two fingers and raising them in the air to them as he vanished into the dark.

As Jason walked through the corridor to his world behind his friends, Sora was opening the door that led to the final battle to vanquish Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, Donald and Goofy behind him. Kairi was standing in the streets of Traverse Town, staring straight up at the stars, praying and hoping. Riku was running behind the King as they got closer to the door to darkness, huffing past the pain in his side in fatigue.

It was almost over.

* * *

**FF009: OMG THE END IS NEAR!! (runs around in circles) I can't believe it's almost here! Waaaah...okay, shutting up. The song Aoife sang was "Hikari" by Utada Hikaru. Duh. Now I shouldn't create OCs ever again. Why? I forgot to put a warning label on Jason. WARNING: Jason may cause major drooling, squealing, glomping and fangirling. Approach with caution.**

**Too late now. My Jason has actual fangirls. How is that possible? I mean, he ain't canon. He's an OC! No one fangirls OCs! People fangirl Axel or Mansex or Zexy. So why do some of my readers go ga-ga over him?? Scary. Maybe it's the green hair.**

**Zack: Or the fact he's barefoot. Why is he anyway?**

**FF009: (waves to Jason) Let them know now so we don't have to repeat it.**

**Jason: Because I'm too sexy for shoes. **

**FF009: There we go. That would be a damn awesome avatar of Jason saying that XD So Jason has some dark past connections to the first 6 members. LE GASP! What's his story? Alexia knew Sephiroth back then like Zack. LE DOUBLE GASP! Squall and Rinoa had a moment. Aww. I never done a SquallxRinoa scene before, so hope it was IC. I mean, Leon lol well you know who I mean. And Roxas is angsting. Someone should do something. Hmm...**

**And like I said, if you have ANY questions, like on the Forgottons, story or characters, ASK ME!! I can't read your minds, so you have to let me know. You can PM me too. Don't worry, I don't bite—ain't a vampire :) The last chapter is next, and it's gonna be very special.**

**Someone did ask me long time ago if I'm going to let the Organization die. **

**Is Organization XIII gonna die...**

**HA!!**

**Yeah, a****nd Sephiroth wears hair extensions.**

**FF009**


	31. See You

**FF009 NOTE**: Few words now b/c there'll be no all-out comments at the end.

I only own this story, so don't steal _any_ of it or I'll gut you like a fish. Give me credit if you get inspired by me (whichis different from stealing). _Bonus chapter'll be next—I can still take questions. It's only if you're interested. Don't have to read that, it's not a real chapter.__ I will reveal the title for Part II in the bonus chapter. __Not doing it now; it'll take away from the ending for Part I._

**End Song**: _Home _by Daughtry. Not_ Simple and Clean or_ _Hikari_. Home is much better suited, as advised by my advisor lol.

My fingers are hurt. My head hurts. FF keeps squishing the words together like a bitch. So sorry it there're mess ups I didn't find. Just don't focus on that -.- I hope the ending's not crappy and horrible lol

Give me your last thoughts. Get out the popcorn 'cause this is it!

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

Passing through tall aisles of dusty novels Rinoa walked up to Zell, who was talking to Aerith and Yuffie. The ring around her neck bobbed up and down with her steady steps. Zell glanced over and ceased his conversation, taking in her fidgeting. He faked a smirk.

"Scared?"

She nodded, a frail smile quirking her lips up a second. Leon's hand descended on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Rinoa kept her eyes down.

"I don't want to say good-bye," she whispered.

Leon lowered his voice. "You don't have to. Remember our promise?" Rinoa whirled around, a shine back in her eyes. He gave her a private smirk. Rinoa sighed.

"Yeah, our promise."

"We'll come back to annoy you," Zell swore with a grin, holding on to one strap of the backpack, Aoife's backpack on Rinoa's shoulder. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Knowing you, you probably will find some way."

Everyone laughed. Under the noise the entrance doors creaked open, and two dark-haired people walked in. Aerith turned and let out a relieved sigh.

Zack smiled, reaching out to pull her into his chest as she walked over. Aoife steppedaway, raising an eyebrow. Aerith nudged closer, placing her hands on his chest. His strong heartbeat made her smile and close her eyes. Zack sighed, inhaling the sweet floral scent and lowered his head. Aoife was rubbing her nose, catching every movement.

_I guess...they're an item._ Faexio glanced over to her, surprised to see her quietly laughing.

'Weird. Zack really did change. He was always a flirt.'

_He's happy now._

Aoife smiled. 'And I'm happy for him. Nice to see one of us has someone to love.'

Zell and Yuffie were wearing silly grins next to Leon and Rinoa, who were noticeably standing closer with their arms touching. On sync they looked at each other. Typical Leon moved his cold eyes away after Rinoa held up one finger with a knowing smile. Faexio looked back at Aoife.

_You're going to be okay. With them. They can truly care._

'But...'

_We'll talk about the Order later, when we get home. The future will be there for it._

"Home..." Her voice crackled dry, fuzzy warmth fluttering up to her heart. Her room, her bed, her music playermust have collected dust.

Yuffie poofed in front of her, making her jump.

"You sound sad about it..." Aoife blinked down to her side, blushing. "Home is where the heart is," Yuffie said with a wink. "As Leon said, 'No matter how far apart we are, our hearts will bring us together again.' Right?"

Aoife's eyes widened, drinking in the saying. Aoife laughed and nodded to Yuffie.

"Absolutely," she whispered sincerely, looking down at the leather robe. Two heavy laughing masses collided onto her back, clicking her tongue on her teeth.

Rinoa squeezed her arms around Aoife. "And with us here—"

"Nothing will stop us," Zell finished, gripping a hand through Aoife's hair, whose owner's knees were severely shaking at the heavy friends glomped on her back. A whimper squeaked out of her and knees bucked, her friends falling down with her. Zack and Aerith laughed at them, still in each other's arms. Aoife got up on her hands and knees, trying to breathe with dizzy eyes.

Leon raised an eyebrow, choosing not to comment. A little worry twisted through him—_these_ were the friends he was going to trust to take care of Rinoa.

He blinked.

"Idiot, my ankle just got healed!" Aoife was shouting, giving a protesting Zell a major noogie.

Leon ran a hand over his face. Rinoa suddenly blinked in surprise and looked from side to side."Hey, where did Belle go?"

"With the Beast and the other princesses. Until it's time," Yuffie answered softly, watching Zell and Aoife throw mock punches at each other. Until Aoife accidentally hit Zell in the stomach, causing him bend over in pain. Zack laughed, rubbing Aerith's shoulders once.

"That's my sister," he said with pride. Aerith's smile warmed, blinking at the dark-haired girl bending over her blonde friend in worry. Abruptly she buried her face back into him.

"But want if not?" Aerith whispered against his shirt. Zack couldn't even raise an eyebrow before she finished. "What if we can never meet again?"

Rinoa tore her gaze to the corner of a shelf, trying to ignore the prickling in her eyes. Hearing Zack mumble something to her she wandered away, tracing her fingers along the spines of the books. A soft smile overcame the graveness on her face, tendering tracing the edge of a purple book.

She sighed, many thoughts of the future going through her. Letting her fingers drop she circled around a corner, now hearing footsteps behind her.

Leon, Yuffie and Zell stopped when she turned around, not looking directly at the sorceress.

Sucking in air Rinoa came over near Leon, grabbing onto his arm like it was a lifesaver. Oddly he didn't pull away. The tense sorrow kept their necks bent, knowing separation was either few breathes or sets of heartbeats away. And all they could do was share them together while silently fearing to be alone and separated, with darkness in between them again.

Rinoa buried her face in his shoulder, her breath melting on the leather.

"Hey."

Rinoa peeked an eye open, seeing Zell turn from side to side.

"Where's Aoife?"

Yuffie retraced their steps and looked down the aisle, only seeing Aerith hand what looked to be a key chain to Zack.

Yuffie turned around and shook her head, shrugging. Zell raised an eyebrow, scratching his head. Then the girl reached over and peeled something off his back, squinting at it.

"'Gone to say good-bye to a precious friend. See you guys back home.' Hey, is this her handwriting?" the ninja asked, raising the sticky note. Neat, loopy handwriting was eligible on its yellow surface. Zell whirled around to glance at it, then met Rinoa's eyes. Both were full of confusion.

"She's gone off the deep end," Zell grunted.

"Why would she..."

"What's wrong?"

They all turned around. Zack and Aerith were watching them with worry. The four wondered if this was how angry parents looked at you when you let a sibling play hooky. Or you just plain lost them.

After flicking his gaze to each of them Zack sighed, dropping Aerith's hand and growled once.

"Imouto-chan, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

"Thank you," she said softly, picking up her purchase. The old steely-haired man behind the counter nodded, forgetting about teenager even before she walked down the street.

The girl looked over her shoulder once, walking faster past an alley, the permanent sunset spilling over her. With a quick inhale she pressed her legs in a run, charging into her dark portal appearing in the shadows of a building. The crickets of Twilight Town faded with the warm light.

The darkness was quiet as she traveled through. Carefully she clutched the items in her hands in case she tripped. The air creaked in moans from distant dying monsters beyond the layers of blackest veils.

A shiver creeped down her spine.

Other than the distant cries, it was eerily quiet. It made you want to run when you could only walk, the heart in your chest beating harder against your flesh, sensing ultimate darkness raging far off. Nor the heart nor its owner knew it was Xehanort's Heartless miles away with the Keyblade Master.

She clutched the wooden handles of the wrapped ice cream bars tighter again, stretching her pace. Yet, the darkness felt strangely calm, strangely weak, as if about to lay down to rest and had no more strength to torment the rival light, only able to watch the resister hurry through their territory. This time she didn't steal a glance back and pushed through the exit and into pale moonlight, the smell of rain strong upon the dim streets.

It was chilly, forcing her teeth to chatter together. Aoife stopped walking and looked up, finding the heart-shaped moon hanging in sky. Her eyes narrowed, catching the white castle below it. The sight made her stomach squirm, shuddering up to her shoulders.

She shook her head, keeping her teeth tight together.

"He's on the next street."

"GAH!" Aoife jumped in the air. Smooth clicks of boots echoed off the concrete, slowly approaching the exiled ward. Aoife turned around halfway, heart racing away. Another strangled gasp escaped her, spotting a dark purple cloak.

"Y-you!"

Zephyra's smile was prominent under the shade of her amethyst hood.

"I'm grateful to see you haven't been taken by the darkness," she said and walked forward, the brown high-heeled boots chiming on the street again. "So...you found out."

It took two seconds for her to understand what Zephyra was referring to. Aoife's arms fell limp, wincing at the memory. Zephyra stopped approaching her at this. She sighed sadly and lowered her head.

"I shouldn't ever have brought you here. I'm sorry."

"Is that guilt talking?"

"I deserve to be yelled at by you."

"Why are you friends with Xemnas in the first place? How do you know him and how do you know me, a girl of nothing extraordinary?" Aoife asked desperately. "Just who am I? Just who are you?"

Zephyra sighed."Don't find the answers to those questions, whatever you do. And don't leave your world again. That's all I ask of you."

"Why should I? Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!" Aoife yelled in a strained voice. "I, it's like my heart remembers you. Like I knew you a long time ago. I wanna hate but, my heart can't...I don't understand it—have we met before?"

"No." She shook her head, the hood never falling. For a split second Aoife dared to run up and pull it off. "You and I never have met before. We first met last night, over Zexion's dying body."

Aoife shuddered down a gulp, not wanting to remember that either. She combed a hand through her hair, licking her lips.

"If we haven't ever met, how can I be angry at you, or even hate someone I don't know?"

"I wish you weren't like that." Aoife raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be disabled when it comes to hating people that you should hate, people you shouldn't get close to. But, you are a special child..."

_I'm...confused, _Faexio admitted in her racing mind.

'I don't remember this lady at all. But my heart...always feels safe around her.'

_Namine took away a part of your memory. But she can't take away the feelings. Maybe she was in that._

'So...did we meet one time?'

_She said no, and she would know...I can't think a reason as to why she'd lie now._

Aoife groaned at the new dead end they hit. She scratched her cheek, not noticing Zephyra watching her from under her hood.

"Why are you waiting?"

"Uh?"

Zephyra let out a light laugh. "See him. One last time." Aoife blinked, on her guard. Zephyra stepped to the side, looking out. "Run," she whispered gently.

Aoife's heart raced again.

"And don't look back..."

Before Aoife decided to say something she was running past the dream, and didn't look back. She sprinted frantically, ignoring the irregular beat that sung through her heart for a unclear moment. Zephyra's breath hitched high.

"Please don't ever return to this world, Aoife."

* * *

The red-haired girl turned to the door, feeling very strange in her heart all of a sudden. She touched the doorknob.

"You're leaving now?" Huey asked from the counter, jumping up with his two brothers. Kairi turned around halfway.

"Yes. I'm going to stay outside until..." She smiled gently, giving a small wave. "Bye."

"Wait!"

"Huh?" She blinked, confused until she saw the three holding a shiny charm of triple starsup to her. A smile emerged over Kairi's frown, eyes feeling wet. She paced over to the three ducklings, eyes shining at their new friend. "I don't deserved this, you guys."

"You do; we're friends, even though we haven't known each other long. A gift, so you don't forget us," Dewey explained, pushing the gift into her hands.

"We'll see you again," Louie assured, stepping back and waving to the princess with his brothers. Kairi smiled again.

"Thank you."

Breathing in Kairi pushed the door open. The wind pushed on her. Kairi flicked her bangs out of her eyes,not caring where her feet lead her to.

She raised her blue eyes, already knowing no one was around. Her feet shuffled her under the shadow of the wall, clipping on the star charm on the skinny chain adorned on her wrist, right next to Rinoa's feather charm.

Kairi felt another smile stretch over her solemn face, running her fingers over the trinkets. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the shadows on the ground ahead of her darker.

Her body stiffened; someone was following her.

"Why so nervous, princess?"

Eyebrow quirking up Kairi spun around.

"Afraid of a Hunter?" Alexia continued, notingher dumbstruck face. "Oh?" She put a hand to her forehead, eyebrows creased."No, my Sin element isn't on..."

"Who are you?"

"Like I said, a Hunter." Walking into a streak of starlight she swiped her hood off, yellow eyes flashing down on Kairi. "A Heartless who held onto its mind and feelings. I'm the most civil one, next to Mason...but, you smell _awfully_ mouth-watering," she literally purred, breathingthrough her mouth. Kairi took a step back, raising her arm in front of her, the two charms winking oddly back at the darkling's eyes.

Alexia blinked, the haze of blood lust befogging. With smoky eyes she pulled herself up straight, like a human would, brushing her silky hair past her ruby earring.

"Lucky for you, we're not trained to hunt the hearts of no darkness. Forgottons are our specialty. And I also prefer being human, even though...it gets harder to remember with each passing day."

Kairi lowered her arm an inch; so quickly with that sentence, she couldn't sense anything dark in this woman.

Alexia shrugged, eying the sky. "Ah, that's life."

"Why did you come to meet me?" Kairi asked, feeling her heart beats skyrocket.

"Hmmm...to do this."

Before Kairi could feel the confusion fill her mind Alexia blurred behind her as a dark portal rippled awake in front of her. Kairi cringed and barely sucked in air when the Thief pushed her into it. While her fingers touched Kairi's exposed arms, the monster eyes flashed, in the quickest of seconds, gentle and almost...cerulean.

A sigh floated into the air with the fading of the darkness, taking Kairi's protests with it.

Alexia put her hands on her hips and took a few woozy steps forward, giving the starry sky a playful glare. Suddenly she lost the cunning attitude, hands pressing over her heart. Her eyes dilated, not seeing Traverse Town, but a colossal double doors of white spilling out...

Her breath shivered out. Beyond the door was not darkness, but—

"Light!? Oh...but why?" Ansem choked, the sparkling light crushing him into withering shadows. The light ruffled and flowed past Alexia, her vision blurring back to this world of in between, hands still pressed over heart.

Alexia lowered her head. It felt warm.

"So, deep in the darkest of places, light dances freely," she whispered in tranquil wonderment, lowering her hands. "Maybe it applies for us too. Maybe it can shine us back to who we were."

She laughed quietly, darkness beckoning the Hunter back to her world. She shined a smirk up to the night sky before the portal enveloped over her shimmering eyes.

"Sora...you so better thank for this later."

* * *

Everywhere he looked bleak scenery looked back. Roxas almost felt the rebellious streak to not return to the castle, charge his legs from this world, to see how _real_ people lived life. This wasn't life. The time of living in castles was long gone.

He was about to slump against a building when something wet and squishy, like wet popcorn, thumped on the back of his head.

He threw his arm out as he turned around, baring his teeth in hollow rage.

"I-I'm sorry, dude! Didn't mean to scare you there."

The voice snapped the pessimism in half, parting through the darkness in a tiny twinkle. But it was enough to pull him away from that dark and lonely place.

He blinked rapidly, brushing his hair out of his eyes until he saw Aoife immensely interested in nursing the melting sea salt ice cream to stay on the stick, with another in her other hand. He squinted at her and saw the freckles under her eyes.

Roxas gasped.

"Aoife?" he panted. His voice was chained to a whisper. Aoife gazed up at the note of anguish. Her eyes softened with a sheepish smile.

"Promised you I'd come back this morning, right?"

Roxas opened and closed his mouth, trying to think.

"What are you...how?"

Wordlessly Aoife held out the undamaged ice cream bar to him. "Here. You're too skinny after all."

"But...you ran away. Xemnas said that you're a 'Forgotton,' that you chose exile over us. Tell me he was lying," Roxas said, shaking his head. "I know I can trust you."

Aoife cringed inwardly and bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. More than anything, she wanted to hug the big dope and talk like they used to, not worry about who had a heart and who didn't.

Aoife opened her eyes, a knot tightening her throat to hear how much hurt she threw on Roxas. "It's true. I ran, I can't...stay here with whatever they wanted me for. I'm a ordinary girl; not an extraordinary being, like y'all. So...I must run, like the Gypsy I am."

"Come back."

"I can't. I'm not ready to. And who'd want me to come back?"

"Me, Demyx, Xigbar and Zexion, even. I bet Axel does too!" Roxas said, taking a step forward. "Can you come talk to him, he's been acting...!"

Aoife flinched back from him. "He doesn't care about me, Roxas. I have no idea what he thinks of me anymore. "

The Keyblader almost whimpered. He didn't want this; he somehow knew she didn't want this, seeing her stare guiltily at the ice cream, instead of his eyes like she used to.

"Did you guys...break up?"

She was already shaking her head,voice high."I'm just...not ready to talk about why, you know?" Her shoulders hunched, glitters building into her eyes. She hung her head down and held out the ice cream again, ignoring the other one dripping on her hand. "Come on, Rox. Don't waste my munny for nothing!"

A light pat knocked the ice cream out of her hand and arms wrapped around her before Aoife could lift her gaze. Her eyes widened, glancing to her side.

"Wha—Roxas, you killed the ice cream!"

His arms tightened.

"You're more important," Roxas whispered in her shoulder, opening his sapphire eyes. Aoife's eyes lost focus. "I'm sorry...for whatever they did...for whatever he did. I didn't know Axel hurt you. I know it's nothing, but, I am sorry. I hate seeing you like this."

"Roxas, that's not your fault. It's mine." Roxas shook his head.

"If I existed, then I could help you with your heart. But I can't...no matter how much I want to, I can't heal you. So...I have to let you go...go...to friends that can. At least I can know you'll be all right."

Aoife waved her free hand at her eyes, trying not to cry for the billionth time this day. Especially in front of him, not wanting him to worry over her. She hugged him back tight, a sob hiccuping out.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," he whispered. She took a shaky breath and put her hands on his shoulders, breaking the embrace.

"We can always come back to each other, silly. Remember our promise?" she asked, strangling out a note of laughter to see him smile one last time. She didn't have much time.

Roxas nodded with a blissful smile. "Yeah. I'll come running if you ever need me."

Aoife smiled, not feeling the tears drip on her boot. "Same here," she sniffed and glanced down, trying to contain her emotions. She jumped, feeling cold dripping on her hand. "Oh shit! Here...you can have mine. I'm not hungry." Aoife held out her melting ice cream to him.

Roxas glanced at it, then gave her a meaningful look. He folded his arms, foot tapping.

Aoife blew her bangs out her eyes.

"...You're going to throw it again, aren't you?"

Roxas beamed, wanting to cheer her up. She laughed, rolling her eyes and held it out to him. He laughed back, taking it before walloping high into the air. Aoife took a step back, watching it circle through the air until it splattered on one of the windows of a skyscraper.

"Damn!" Aoife couldn't fight the laughs that erupted out of her. Roxas staggered back, cackling at the icy blue blunder now on the dull black, wondering if this simplicity was happiness. He turned back to her, seeing Aoife holding her fist out. He bumped his on it.

"Now that's the Roxas I know," Aoife said, ruffling his hair before throwing her arm around his neck. She squeezed him tight once, knowing she might never get to do this again. "Stay like that."

Roxas nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist, unable to keep the smile off his face. Only she truly did that to him.

Arms around each other they silently compelled to walk the streets, knowing this was the only thing they could do in their last moment together. This was all they were given, little as it was.

"Roxas."

He looked over.

"You take care of them for me?"

He shifted, uncomfortable. "You're the only one that can take care of us. I'm just their lackey Keyblade bearer."

"Right..." Aoife sighed, deciding to stay away from topics that weren't their friendship. She pursed her lips, regarding the dark murky sky above.

"I know," she realized in joy. "I need to find you a girlfriend!"

"Aoife, knock it off. I do not," Roxas mumbled, blushing faintly. Aoife snickered, mischief in her gray-greeneyes.

"Of course you do! Who's going to cure you from your mood swings with me gone? A nice girlfriend, that's what! Come on; you're hot, young and a gentleman," Aoife teased, swinging him around in a circle. She hopped to a stop. "You just need to be more social. Since you're not, that's why I, as a female friend, can find you a lover to take care of you. See?"

"No!" he whined, letting go of her hands. He turned away, folding his arms with a huff. "I'm a Nobody. I never can—"

"Ah, ah, ah." Aoife wagged her finger at him. "Never say never, my friend. I bet you fifty boxes of sea salt ice cream that there'll be someone out there that will have your heart. Someone that you'll want to fall in love with."

Roxas narrowed his eyes at her, wary of what she was getting at.

Aoife kept that crafty smile, melting away his defenses.

He sighed.

"Okay." He thrust out his hand "A bet: we both set each other up on blind dates until one of us finds their special someone first, whoever it might be. The one who finds that person first, wins. Deal?"

"Alright. You'll get fifty—count 'em—FIFTY full boxes of sea salt ice cream if you win, all paid by me. That's a big if. And if_ I_ win, I get...hmmm..." Aoife put a fist to her mouth, holding her elbow with the other hand. "What can I get..." She wandered a couple steps and a sinister smirk crept over her face. "_I_ get a vacation trip to any world of my desire, and you have to be my complete and utter servant during my stay." Mockingly Aoife held her hand out to him like a haughty aristocrat. "Do you concur?"

Roxas gave her an evil grin and took her hand. "All right. You're on!"

"Oh and, Rox, I like those drinks with those little umbrellas." Aoife squeezed his hand before letting go, smirking. "You know, just letting you know ahead of time. Make sure you pack sunscreen, too."

Roxas rolled his eyes, another laugh rising past his throat.

"Can you do one more thing for me?"

"Sure," Roxas said instantly, nodding at the innocent question. Aoife reached in her pocket and dropped something in his hands. Roxas fumbled forward, the mere stitch of his gloves hauling the sphere in. It was a sphere she created herself.

He stared up, stunned at the heartfelt gesture.

"Watch it if you ever can't remember me, okay?" Aoife whispered and smiled through her sadness. "I know it's stupid, but...I'm still going to miss not having you in my life. So this way, at least, a part of me will be with you in your life."

Roxas opened his mouth, holding the treasured keepsake to his chest. He wanted to say something too. He wanted to say something meaningful, something big, something from the heart. It killed him, the cold fact he couldn't do that for this lone friend.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and roared beneath them. Aoife's knees gave away and she swung her arms out to try to balance.

Roxas caught her hand, bewildered. "What's going on?!"

_(I'm staring out into the night)_

Heart racing, Aoife already knew as she looked down. The ground her feet was standing on was gravel, rocky yet smooth. She lost her breath, recognition thundering through her heart.

"The beach cliffs...!"

_(Trying to hide the pain)_

They both looked up at the same time. The ground pulled apart, but Roxas gripped down on her hand, mind racing. No, say something. Speak!

"Aoife! Wait, no!" he yelled at the ground before staring up. "Don't worry. We won't let this be our good-bye!"

Aoife nodded, throat dry. Despite it all, it was still heartbreaking.

_(I'm going to the place where love)_

Roxas' lips trembled, their arms stretching to the limit. And with all the power he had, he couldn't stop this separation. He smiled, despite the cruel destiny the worlds were throwing at them.

The sight of his smile, this smile, optimistic yet mourning, made the tears roll down Aoife's face.

_(And feeling good don't ever cost a thing)_

"See you."

The unfair reality hit her like a train; she wasn't going to be able to hear that friend when she needed him. This one friend she could talk to without worrying about being judged was literally slipping away.

A sob shuddered out of her.

_(And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain)_

Roxas blinked rapidly, not understanding the hot pressure behind his eyes. Think, think,THINK. Say something. Take her tears away.

One last time Aoife saw his eyes. One last time she truly smiled.

"See you...Roxas."

Their fingers slipped apart.

_(Well I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me)_

Roxas continued to reach out. He knew he was forgetting something.

Aoife stretched her fingers out, smiling despite the growing distance. "Don't worry. We have our promise _and _the bet. I'll keep you in my heart until we can be together again." She nodded to herself, and a laugh trembled out in bittersweet hope. She sniffed and put a hand to her throat. "But don't cry or get sad, for me—I want you to keep laughing. You do that for me!"

_(I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me)_

Aoife grinned through fresh tears, kissing her mouth and waved, wanting his last sight of her to be a good one, a happy one. Roxas nodded back. He could only watch her fall back to her world.

A numb tear, his first tear, slid down his cheek when he waved farewell.

Before it fell to the ground the light divided them.

_(But these place and these faces are getting old)_

Four people stood on the desert's sand dunes. Rajani had starry eyes up to the sky, clutching her ocarina. Jason smirked, watching the dark horizon glow brighter. A gasp overcame Alexia, and she and Jason put a hand over their chest, the feeling returning.

"It feels...warm again," Alexia said as the stars burst free from the glowing horizon. A smile flashed over Rajani.

_(So I'm going home)_

"Ha HA! Take that, darkness!" Anomi cheered in high spirits, spinning around once. Jason stared up peacefully, hand to his heart. "So that Keyblade guy did it?" she asked suddenly. Jason leaned over, resting his elbow on her head.

"Not alone."

"We got each other," Rajani confirmed.

_(Well I'm going home)_

Xemnas patiently but curiously watched the sky, Zephyra next to him.

Saix paused in his walk, reaching into this pocket and pulled out a worn cloth. Unwrapping it, he gazed at the wilted flower inside for a second. With an exhale he secured it away, walking with an emotionless mask once more.

_(The miles are getting longer, it seems_

_The closer I get to you)_

Roxas ran through the streets, chasing the shooting stars with wonder-filled laughs. He stopped when they flew into the distance, remembering his promise, his bet. Demyx, standing on a building, watched the show with a lighthearted laugh and waved his hand out to them.

"See you soon," he promised to Number 0, where ever she was.

From the castle Xigbar and Xaldin watched. Until Luxord held his hand out to them, smirking and waiting for his payment. The two stuttered, suddenly remembering they had something to do.

_(I've not always been the best man or_

_Friend for you)_

Axel stared out the window, expression unreadable. He closed his eyes, a hand clutching to Aoife's heart-piece hung under his cloak and let out a sigh.

Namine sketched a new picture, making sure the gossiping Larxene and Marluxia couldn't see. She peeked over her notebook, frail hope in her eyes.

_(But your love remains true_

_And I don't know why)_

Vexen ran around, going off about how many experiments he could now do. Lexaeus shook his head at his usual curiosity, then he turned to the other Nobody.

Zexion glanced back before exiting. He looked ahead as he aimlessly strolled away, thinking of someone. His eyes drifted down as he walked in careful steps.

_(You always seem to give me another try)_

Slowly his eyes closed, putting a hand to his chest, remembering her scent.

After a second he smiled, feeling her laughter.

_(So I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me)_

Leon and the gang were cheering as loud as they could; Yuffie pumping her fist in the air as Cid yelled out his confirmed predictions.

Aerith broke out in a fit of laughter, knowing this wasn't a goodbye to her SOLDIER.

Leon actually smiled. Thinking of Rinoa, he wished on the shooting stars.

_(I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_Don't regret this life I choose for me)_

Near the old castle Cloud stood, holding the Buster Sword proudly in his grasp. He blinked to Vincent, who was standing at a higher point. Cloud laughed quickly when he flicked his red eyes down. Vincent smiled with a nod to his old comrade, and thenflew away as Chaos.

Unseen, Sephiroth smirked knowingly before walking away, spreading his black wing out.

_(But these places and these faces are getting old)_

"Even here you can see it!" Jecht barked in laughter. Braska and Angeal watched the showers of stars in silent admiration through the haze of the Farplane. "This Keyblade boy must be somethin' the others weren't!"

Auron quietly laughed.

_(Be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all)_

Still staring ahead a the flourish of light Aoife staggered backwards, bumping into a big, warm back. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Zack with Rinoa and Zell, all of them back to back, a familiar ocean's roar beneath them.

"Aoife?!"

"What the—"

"Look!" Zack pointed to the sky. The three stared up to the night with him. They watched, frozen in wide-eyed wonder.

_(And then some you don't want)_

Thousands upon thousands tiny orbs of light fell around them, over the cities, seas and forest. Aoife reached a hand out, catching one.

_(Be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all, yeah)_

Faexio oohed at the rare sight.

"Wow. Beautiful..." Zack whistled, lifting his gaze to the rare sight. Zell let out a sound of awe, turning around.

"Sora...he did it!" Rinoa confirmed happily and grinned. "He did it!!" Zack turned around with an innocently surprised look.

"Sora?"

Faexio let out a cheer, arms out wide, turning around gracefully in the rain of light_. _Aoife smirked, shaking her head with a quiet laugh. She held her head up high to the sky.

"Guess there is really is hope out there."

_(Oh, well I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong)_

Mickey ran with his Keyblade through the darkness with Riku at his side, resolve in his turquoise eyes.

But the King knew everything would be all right.

_(And where your love has always been enough for me)_

Kairi stood on the tiny island's beach and touched the charm bracelet, smiling softly, thinking the same thing.

_(I'm not running from _

_No, I think you got me all wrong)_

Past the darkness, Sora, Donald and Goofy ran through the grassy green fields as night rose on, laughing back to each other with high hopes.

_(Don't regret this life I chose for me)_

Aoife jumped across the cliffs after her friends, adrenaline electrifying. Her hometown was before her with more friends to protect, worlds to find, things to set right, secrets to uncover, and a few promises to fulfill.

Quickly stopping she glanced over her shoulder.

_(But these places and these faces are getting old)_

Aoife grinned back at the light on the ocean's horizon, giving it a tiny nod.

"See you later...," she whispered gently. "But I have to go home now." She ducked her head down.

_(I said these places and these faces are getting old)_

Life in her eyes Aoife looked up at her friends and jogged up to them. She put a hand over her broken heart a brief second, hearing Faexio's laugh of approval.

_(So I'm going home)_

Aoife jumped over the terrain, high-fiving Zell and Rinoa. Holding each others hands they ran behind Zack, into the Dayspring Villages, to home.

Aoife smiled, feeling the light again, after so long.

_(I'm going home)_

'Where I put my heart...that's where my family will be.'

* * *

**END CREDITS**

**Authoress-_FaerieFighter009_**

**Kingdom Hearts**

-Square Enix and Disney

**Final Fantasy**

-Square Enix

**SOUNDTRACK**

"Successor"-Crisis Core

"_This Is How A Heart Breaks"-Rob Thomas_

(Story's theme song ;D)

"Orchard of Mines"-Globus

"Best of You"-Foo Fighters

Filler episode songs:

(1) "The Lion Sleeps Tonight"-Forgot who it was by -.-

(2) "Another Girl"-The Beatles

"The Kill"-30 Seconds to Mars

"Too Late To Apologize"-One Republic

"Stop and Stare"-One Republic

"Iris"-Goo Goo Dolls

"Evil Angel"-Breaking Benjamin (Ch. 26)

"Big Girls Don't Cry"-Fergie

"Better Days"-Goo Goo Dolls (Ch. 30)

Ending song:_ "Home" _by Daughtry

**WORLDS**

The Dayspring Villages

(which I do own, I created it)

The World That Never Was

Traverse Town

Pride Lands

Twilight Town

The Hunters' World

(anyone know a good name lol also own this)

Port Royal

Awakening

Spira

Hollow Bastion

End of the World

"Roxas!"

"Hm?" The boy turns to see Demyx run up to him. "What's up?"

"Meeting."

"Again?!" Roxas groans.

Demyx chuckles, putting a hand on his shoulder.

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

_**MysticSpiritus **_

-_And I knew you back when you were mysticjc1. Yes...I remember!!_

_You're the only one whose been reviewing since the beginning of this story, and you were practically always the first to review when I updated. I have no idea what I'd do without you here. Thank you so, so much for being here when I needed you. I am a little lost sheep without you. __Love ya!_

_Everyone MUST read her stories. She's WAY better than me._

_**muffnbootz**_

_-My gosh, how do you put up with me? __I'm hopeless without you throwing your ideas at me. Thank you for dealing with my nervous breakdowns too lol_

_**GiantHouseKey**_

_-Jason's first ever fangirl! _

_You've been so much fun :)_

_**GetYerZexiOn**_

_-Jason's second fangirl! __And I got my Zexy on._

_(grabs a Zexy plushie and makes it dance)_

Yuffie was talking excitedly to Leon and Aerith when the library doors opened.

"Hey, look who I found!" Cid yells, gesturing to Cloud. Aerith's eyes widen.

Head down, Cloud walks over to her. Aerith clasps her hands behind her back and leans forward.

"Been awhile..." Aerith giggles, "Least you didn't crash from the sky this time."

His blue eyes raise, meeting her forgiving smile.

___**Rictor**_

_-Made it just in time lol thank you for the words!_

_**Tim Fortune **_

_-Kittos!_

_(thank you in Finnish. Maybe...?)_

_**Hajimaru**_

_-Gracias!!_

_(thank you in Spanish)_

_**ersay123**_

_-Grazie!_

_(thank you in Italian)_

_**Arlexim**_

_-Hvala!_

_(thank you in Croatian...I think)_

_**Queen Baka**_

_-Another beloved Jason fangirl. Whee!! __Thankies!_

_(I got lazy -.-)_

Yuna was walking through Besaid when a familar voice called out to her.

"Yunie! Yunie!"

She turns around, seeing Rikku running down the dusty, steep hill.

"Rikku!" Surprised, she runs up to meet her at the foot of the hill. "What is it? What are you doing here?"

Rikku huffs, catching her breath for a moment. Smiling she holds out a sphere to her cousin. Yuna looks confused until Rikku speaks.

"I found a sphere, of _him_."

_**cursedchaos13**_

_-Shukran!_

_(thank you in Arabic??)_

_**Slice of American Cheese**_

_-Danke!_

_(thank you in German)_

_**The White Raven013**_

_-Truly, thanks for the criticism. Got any more lol? __Spasibo!!_

_(thank you in Russian...maybe)_

_**HeartFlare05**_

_-As the Japanese sometimes say it: Sank you!_

_(I'm running out of ways to say thank you...)_

_**The Yamato**_

_-You're so cool. __Efharisto poli!_

_(let's hope it meant thank you in some type of Greek)_

_**MarikRules**_

_-Hee hee, I love that pen name. __Dua netjer en etj!! _

_(thank you in Ancient Egyptian...I should ask Marik)_

_**Esinahs**_

_-Cha, you rule. __TACK!_

_(thank you in Swedish...?)_

_**violet eyes**_

_-Get an account lol __Komawozo!_

_(thank you in Korean?)_

"Kairi!!"

She turns around, seeing three kids running to her from the other end of the island. She squints then gasps happily, waving her arms up high and jumping once.

"Selphie, Tidus, Wakka!"

_**taleasoldastime**_

_-Arigatooooo!_

_**dragonriderVII**_

_-Thank ya_

_(thank you in Texan LOL)_

_**Turks vs The Angels**_

_-Shukriya_

_(thank you in Hindi...It could be)_

_**Ryxlet**_

_-Merci! Merci!_

_(thank you in French)_

_**Lohtc Karhsim**_

_-Gratia!_

_(thank you in Latin, I hope)_

_**Gail chan**_

_-Go raibh maith agat!_

_(thank you in Irish. If not, shoot me)_

_**breezy034**_

_-the person who left the 1st review. Thank you for actually glancing at this when I had no self-esteem, skills or popularity. Still low on all those XD_

**Huge thanks to the awesome Tetsuya Nomura and all the creators of Kingdom Hearts. This wouldn't exist without them so thank you for expanding my imagination!**

**ALSO, THANK YOU WALT DISNEY! NONE OF THIS WOULD EXIST WITHOUT YOU!!**

Rajani talks with Alexia, strolling through the halls of the Hunters' castle. They pass by a doorway when a huge explosion makes them jump.

Swiftly Rajani throws herself back in the doorway, gasping in shock. Alexia runs up behind her and screeches.

_"What did you idiots do?!"_

Near the windows Jason and Anomi stand by the smoking suicidal microwave, thick blankets of popcorn filled throughout the kitchen.

They point at each other, horrifed.

**CAST**

Huey

Dewey

Louie

Sora

Donald Duck

Goofy

Braska

Jecht

Auron

Angeal Hewley

Snow White

Cinderella

Aurora

Belle

Alice

Jasmine

Near a river, a slim, light brunette girl kneels down on the forest ground. Her eyes, hiding behind brown-tinted sunglasses, spot something at her feet. Many skinny gold bangles on her wrists twinkle in the weak moonlight. Her skin is sun-kissed and there are a few blonde highlights in her hair, which cover her ears.

Lightly she brushes away at the face of a tombstone on the ground in front of her. In this area of the forest, there are small fireflies floating around. The young woman brings her fingers up to touch a sun pendant resting below her collar bone.

Mouth parting open she abruptly looks up and stands, searching to the west. After a moment she reaches in the air, seeing something that isn't there.

Her head jerks to the side, curling her fingers back from him, as if sensing something in the distance. Her breath comes out louder until she shakes her head in a shiver. She glances back, but nothing's there.

After a moment she turns and walks through the earth halls, back to the city.

"Where is his heart...?"

Vincent Valentine

Yuffie Kisaragi

Aerith Gainsborough

Cid Highwind

Leon (Squall Leonhart)

King Mickey

Riku

Kairi

Namine

The Hope Collector: Anomi (muffnbootz)

The Child Queen: Rajani (FF009)

The Thief of Hearts: Alexia (FF009)

The Weaver of Woe: Jason (FF009)

The Bloodshedder of Apathy: Mason (FF009)

The Night Goddess: Valentina (FF009)

The Master Hunter: Ares (FF009)

Zephyra (FF009)

"Hey Rinoa..."

"Yeah?"

"What exactly are we going to tell Caraway when we get there?" Aoife asks, looking past Zell, arms folded behind his head as they approach the city, the downtown's lights glowing through the night.

Rinoa groans, holding a hand over her forehead. "We're dead."

"Hopefully he won't think I'm a ghost!" Zack chimes to comfort them. Aoife looks at her brother funny, then meets Zell's and Rinoa's glares.

"Aoife...what do you and Zack know that we're obviously _not_ understanding?!" Rinoa says through clenched teeth.

_**Zell Dincht**_

_**Rinoa Heartilly**_

_**Zack Fair**_

_**The Platinum Angel: Faexio **_(FF009)

**Number XIII: The Key of Destiny: Roxas**

**Number XII: The Savage Nymph: Larxene**

**Number XI: The Graceful Assassin: Marluxia**

**Number X: The Gambler of Fate: Luxord**

**Number IX: The Melodious Nocturne: Demyx**

**Number VIII: The Flurry of Dancing Flames: Axel**

**Number VII: The Luna Diviner: Saix**

**Number VI: The Cloaked Schemer: Zexion**

**Number V: The Silent Hero: Lexaeus**

**Number IV: The Chilly Academic: Vexen**

**Number III: The Whirlwind Lancer: Xaldin**

**Number II: The Freeshooter: Xigbar**

**Number I: The Superior: Xemnas**

_**Number 0: The Gypsy of Hope: Aoife **_(FF009)

**END OF PART I: THE WARD OF ORGANIZATION XIII**

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

Roxas settled back in his throne, glancing to each member before focusing his eyes up on Xemnas across from him. His eyes widened, seeing the man looking very pleased about something. Just like when he found...

Demyx jerked slightly, hearing gentle clicking of chains echo through the empty air. Zexion froze, picking up the scent of a girl.

Xemnas lifted his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today is a day to be celebrated," the Superior announced right as a small figure, hooded in the Organization robes, walked out to the center with a straight back and firm pace. Axel put a hand over his mouth. Saix narrowed his eyes, unfazed while Xigbar lifted his chin, restraining his curiosity.

"A new member has joined us..."

Roxas gasped, blinking past the slam of the shock.

"...She is the 14th."

The girl was smiling from under her hood.

It was like a slap in Roxas' face. Yet he couldn't strangle together any fury or pain; throwing this new girl out here after losing the ward—this was Xemnas' way of saying he didn't care.

Already it was as if Aoife never existed here.

* * *

_**FF009**_


End file.
